The Missing Piece
by EbonyLeafStar
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi have been dating in secret since the beach house. Now after the Ouran Fair the two face a new problem as keeping their secret relationship hidden becomes a lot harder, but do they even want to keep it secret from everyone anymore?
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi, please meet me in the clubroom after the festival." Kyoya whispers in her ear before pushing her gently over to a jealous Tamaki.

'Something's wrong there was fear and uncertainty in his eyes. It's been over nine months since we started going out. I wonder if he wants to break it off.' She thinks sadly while dancing with Tamaki, who was currently ignoring the jealous fan girls who watched as the two danced.

"Haruhi are you listening to me?" Tamaki pouts.

"Well I hear you talking Sempai, but I'm afraid I have no clue what you just told me." She answers bluntly lost in her own thoughts.

Tamaki was about to reply when a familiar child-like voice interrupted. "Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan look they're starting the fireworks." Hunny says excitedly on Mori's shoulders, as the rest of the host club joined them to watch the dazzling display of colors just above the school's clock tower marking an end to an unforgettable school festival, at least for the host club.

"Is this your first time seeing fireworks Haru-Chan?" Hunny asks looking at Haruhi's distant gaze.

"Huh? Oh no I used to watch them with my father when I was younger, but I was always so afraid of them because they reminded me of thunder when they go off." She replies, her thoughts still on what Kyoya wanted to talk about.

"Aww Haruhi let daddy protect you." Tamaki tells her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"I'm not scared of them anymore Sempai…a really good friend helped me get over my fear." She says freeing herself from his grasp, as she remembers the date she had with Kyoya months ago. She could hear him smirk behind her, figuring he was thinking along the same thoughts she was. Dreading the meeting with him tonight, and no longer able to stand next to him she excused herself as soon as the fireworks were over with to walk over to get something to eat. The twins of course following her, deciding that they too were hungry.

"Hey Haruhi, are you sure you're okay you seem a little…I dunno distant tonight." Hikaru asks her.

"I'm fine Hikaru, but you know I should be asking you that how's your arm?" she asks referring to his right arm which was wrapped in a cast.

"Oh please falling into a pumpkin patch and breaking my arm is nothing compared to what you did this afternoon." He laughs

"Gee thanks.' She sighs grabbing a small piece of sushi and biting into it. Remembering the time Kyoya took her out for fancy tuna she suddenly loses her appetite and throws the rest away.

"Seriously what's wrong with you tonight you're not even hungry?" Kaoru asks.

"I guess I'm just not hungry tonight." She sighs, her mind annoyingly going back to the look in Kyoya's eyes as he pushed her away.

"You're a horrible liar Haruhi you know that." Hikaru tells her.

"So what's really the matter?" Kaoru asks

'These two never give it up do they?' she wonders sighing inwardly and quickly coming up with a lie she hopes they'll fall for. "I guess I'm just realizing how close we all came to breaking up today."

"We won't let anything like this ever happen again Haruhi we promise," Said the twins in complete unison.

"They're right Haru-Chan we will never break up again, so don't worry right Takashi?" She hears Hunny behind her.

"Ah" Mori replied

"Oh now I get it you just didn't want us to break up-"Kaoru says mischievously

"Because how else would you pay off you're debt." Hikaru finishes

'That's right they don't know my debts already been paid,' She thinks remembering the run-in with Éclair earlier that afternoon.

Taking her silence as a yes they add "Don't worry I'm sure Kyoya-Sempai has already taken some off for what you did today for Tono.

"Where are those two anyways?" She asks Hunny, as Hikaru's phone went off.

"Tama-Chan's father wanted to talk to him and Kyo-Chan's disappeared." He replies

'Bet I know where Kyoya ran off to, though I wonder why Tamaki-Sempai's father wanted to talk to him so quickly after what happened.' She thinks

"Takashi and I actually just came over to say good-bye our parents called and want us to come home right away, but we will see you all Monday in the club room kay." Hunny smiles.

"Damn, we have to go too Kaoru that was mom." Hikaru groans

"Do you want a ride home Haruhi?' Kaoru asks.

"No thank you, there's still something I have to do in the clubroom." She tells them.

"All right well then we will see all of you on Monday. The host club is back in business." The twins wave happily.

"Haru-Chan you have to promise to eat cake with me and Takashi on Monday kay?" Hunny asks waving good-bye.

"I will Sempai, I promise." She laughs watching her friends disappear. 'As annoying as they all are I don't think I could bear to lose any one of them.' She thinks realizing she was almost completely alone in the courtyard. "He's probably waiting for me. I guess it's now or never." Taking a deep breath she walks back into the school and heads to the clubroom.

* * *

><p>Her hand was hovering over the handles before she realized she couldn't open the doors. 'Why am I so afraid is it because I don't want things to end between us? It's not like we acted like a couple these past nine months we've never held hands, or even kissed we were just…together. Why is it then when I'm with him it's comforting. I know I've seen other sides of him that the others haven't especially when he laughs or smiles, and whenever I was scared or alone he was always the first to try to help me even spending the night once, resulting in a very awkward morning with my father. We've never shown any signs of affection, though I know that was to keep our relationship secret, yet why am I so scared to go in and get told it's over?' she wonders remembering all the times they went out together even if it was with the host club. How his smile would be the first one she wanted to see, or how watching him laugh at her mistakes made her happy. 'He's really opened up to me in these past nine months completely different from when I met him for the first time.' As she gripped the handles to the door harder she finally realizes what a fool she's been and what she was missing. 'I…love him, oh mother in heaven I love him that's why I'm so scared to go in and face him, but I have to see him. I have to tell him.' She resolves taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open. Walking in the room was already lit up and she could see Kyoya in his usual chair gazing out one of the many large windows behind him, his laptop miraculously shut. Closing the doors behind her she walks slowly over to him.<p>

"Haruhi please have a seat." He asks pointing to a couch in front of him. Nodding she sits down waiting for him to speak first. Too scared to say what was on her mind as she looked at his face. "Haruhi, what is it you actually want?" he asks looking directly at her.

"What?" she asks already not knowing where this conversation was heading. "I want to become a lawyer like my mother of course." She answers

"Right, of course let me rephrase the question Haruhi. Do you feel we have taken this relationship far enough and do you want out?" he asks

"What? What makes you think that Kyoya?" she asks shocked at what he was asking her.

"I realized after tonight that you may hold certain feelings for Tamaki and I feel as though I am the one holding you back from saying anything to him." He says not hiding the sadness in his voice.

"What makes you think-?" she shouts suddenly remembering the multiple times not just tonight, but all the times she would get caught blushing and smiling around her clumsy sempai. 'It would have looked like I had a crush on Tamaki-sempai to anyone, but every one of those times it was because he reminded me of something Kyoya said or did.' She thinks as Kyoya gets up.

"Judging by your silence it seems as though my assumption was correct." She hears him say

"No Kyoya, I think of Tamaki as nothing more than an annoying older brother." She tries telling him standing up.

"I don't believe that Haruhi. I think it would be best for both of us if we just act as though this relationship between us never happened at all." He smiles sadly picking up his laptop and heading for the door.

He was breaking her heart. She had never seen Kyoya look so defeated or act so noble as to put his friendship with Tamaki before her, yet she knew if she let him walk through those doors then he would stay true to his word and act like nothing ever happened between them at all. "I could never love Tamaki-sempai like that because I'm in love with you Kyoya." She confesses practically shouting.

"Haruhi?" he asks turning around shock written all over his face. Never in a lifetime did he expect her to ever say those words to him.

"It's true Kyoya I'm in love with you. All those times you ever caught me blushing at Tamaki-sempai or smiling it was because he reminded me of something you said or did on one of our dates or walks through the park. I don't even think I heard half of what the others were telling me tonight because I was thinking about this meeting with you. So I'm really sorry that I gave you the wrong idea this whole time, but I love you Kyoya so please, please believe me." She tells him tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes.

Before she knew it she was leaning back against the couch Kyoya's hands holding hers against the back of the couch and was towering over her their faces only inches apart. "Say it again" he whispers.

"I love you Kyoya."

"Since when?" he asks

I didn't realize it until much later, but the first time was right before I saved you from that falling chandelier. I realized I couldn't stand it if you died or got seriously hurt. The second time I realized I was in love with you was that day we ended up together at the mall. As annoying and as mad as you were that day you finally showed me another side of you that both terrified and intrigued me it made me really happy." She answers looking up at his onyx eyes. "I didn't realize it was love however, until I was standing outside the clubroom a few minutes ago." She admits

"It took you that long?" he asks trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, at least I realized it before it was too late." She blushed trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too Haruhi." He whispers leaning his forehead to rest on her shoulders.

"Since when?" she asks glad Kyoya couldn't see how red her face was at the moment.

"I told you at the beach house that I took a liking to you and wished to see where it led, but I was lying to you." He admits. "The moment you stood up to those bullies up on the cliff, which I still thought was extremely reckless, I realized why you did it. If there was a chance that you could get those girls to safety, even at the risk of your own then you were going to take it. I found that extremely puzzling, yet admirable and that was when I fell in love. I do not however, want you to ever repeat what you did that day." He tells her.

The room was quiet for a few moments, Then Haruhi began to laugh at the sudden realization. "So we both fell in love that weekend and it took us nine months to finally admit it to each other?"

"That seems to be the case doesn't it?" he laughs with her "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Kyoya" she says as he cupped her cheek with his hand and placed his lips gently on hers. The kiss lasted only moments, but to the two of them it felt like an eternity.

"I suppose I should have done that a long time ago." He sighs

"Yes, you should have." She agrees as he leans forward to kiss her again this time a lot more fiercely. He moves to sit down next to her and somehow manages to set her on his lap all while still kissing her. They broke when the need for air became inevitable and she just looked at him seriously. "So what do we do now?"

"Why do anything? We've kept up this charade for nine months and the rest of the host club doesn't know about your debt being paid off so you can still be in the club pretending to be working to pay off your debt. I say we just continue like this at least until someone finds us out." He answers.

"So same old, same old." She laughs

"Except now we really can be called a couple." He comments

"No, we've been in a relationship since the beach. We've both just been too stupid to realize it." She sighs "The beach is where it all started."

"Yes I guess it really is, and to think it took that idiot almost leaving the country to get us to finally confess to one another." He groans pushing his glasses back up into place and looking at the clock in the corner. "C'mon I better get you home before your dad begins to panic." He says helping her get up.

"Its fine I'll walk home I don't want my dad thinking something is going on between us. We still want to keep it a secret after all right?"

"Let him think what he wants, there is no way I'm going to make my girlfriend walk home by herself after dark." He states.

"There's no point in arguing with you is there?" she asks recognizing his voice as one you don't want to argue with.

"No there isn't, I'm taking you home." He finalizes picking up his laptop and pulling out his cell phone to call his chauffeur.

"Fine, do what you want." She sighs as he hung up.

"I plan to do just that." He smiles taking her hand in his and walking over to the double doors finding comfort when he realized just how warm her hands were.

"I love you Kyoya." He hears her say as she leans on him.

"I love you too Haruhi." He says kissing the top of her head as they left the room closing the doors behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes,<strong>

**Wow took me forever to figure our simply how to do this sorry about that guys. I'm just happy I was finally able to post this it's been on my desk for awhile I hope you like it. I'm going to continue the story, but just letting you all know the next few chapters are really going to be jumping around sorry about that I wanted to start where they tell their fathers, but I really wanted to post this one where they confess to one another so now I have to lead the story up to the point where they are found out so bear with me please. Reviews are greatly appreciated and hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So explain to me why Kyoya-kun brought you home so late on Friday?" her father asks from the living room, as Haruhi walks out of her room on Monday morning and excited about seeing Kyoya again today in the same clubroom, where she had almost lost him.

Haruhi sighed and knew this was coming. Her father had been taking care of his boss who had become ill recently and she and her father hadn't seen each other since Friday morning when he had given her some good advice about facing problems in life head-on, during the fiasco with Éclair Tonerre. "Kyoya-sempai didn't say anything to you?" Haruhi asks her father, only remembering falling asleep in Kyoya's arms Friday night in the back of his limo.

"All he told me was that you had fallen asleep in the clubroom after the festival." He answers, as his daughter went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

"Really dad all I remember is saying good-bye to the other hosts, going to the club to get my things and falling asleep. Kyoya-Sempai is probably going to make me pay him back somehow for making him take me home." She sighs hoping her father would believe her lie, as she sets a plate of eggs down in front of him.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he did it too be kind." He tells her "besides I'm sure my future son-in-law cares a lot for you." He smirks as he watches his daughters face go from bored to complete shock in less than five seconds.

"Dad, where in the hell did you come up with that idea?" she asks almost dropping the plate she was holding.

"I'm only kidding." Ranka assures his daughter, but as he ate his breakfast his mind wandered to a conversation over the phone he had with Kyoya-kun's father earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

_It was 6:00 in the morning when Ranka heard the phone go off hoping it wouldn't awaken his daughter who was still sleeping in her room. Ranka hurried to answer it "Hello?" he asked picking it up after the third ring._

"_Ryoji Fujioka I presume?" the cold voice on the other end asked._

"_Yes, to whom may I ask am I talking to?" He asks nervously the voice on the other end intimidating him a bit._

"_I am Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father. I met your daughter recently at the Ouran Fair and she had the audacity to yell at me in front of everyone. Normally I would take some serious actions, however I am well aware that she did it only to defend Kyoya and I have found myself taking an interest in her." Yoshio tells him getting straight to the point._

"_By taking an interest in her you mean-?" Ranka asks_

"_I only mean to say that if you will agree I wish for your daughter to marry Kyoya. I realize i've met her only once, but after doing some research I realize what a great asset she would be for the Ootori name, and though Kyoya would never admit it your daughter would make the perfect wife for him." Yoshio continues._

'_My little Haruhi marrying Kyoya-kun, and not that idiot blond Tamaki.' Ranka thinks happily "Of course I accept, but only if Haruhi agrees to it." He tells Yoshio._

"_Of course in the end the choice is Haruhi-san's." Yoshio told him "I will be speaking to Kyoya about this agreement next month at the end of the school year. I just wanted to let you know what my plans are and am glad that you approve."_

"_Yes of course I approve, better Kyoya-kun than that idiot Tamaki." Ranka shouts happily careful not to wake his daughter up. _

_He thought he could hear the sound of a smirk coming from the other end of the phone, but only heard Yoshio's voice again "Very well Fujioka-san I will talk to you again soon."_

"_Hai Ootori-san have a good day." He says hanging up the phone. 'I know I will.'_

_End Flashback_

Lost in his own thoughts Ranka didn't notice that Haruhi had already cleaned up and was back in her room. Picking up her phone from the edge of her bed she notices a text from Kyoya. _"Meet me at the Train Station in twenty minutes I figured we could go to school together today-Kyoya." _it read 'That's odd we hardly ever go together, though after Friday night.' She thinks blushing slightly. Grabbing her school supplies she waves good-bye to her father and races out the door.

'What's her rush? She's already going to be an hour early.' Ranka thinks finishing his tea.

* * *

><p>Reaching the train station and trying not to look as if she ran the whole way Haruhi sees a familiar black limo parked in the shadows and Kyoya in his uniform looking almost bored.<p>

"Kyoya." She called his name running over to him smiling

"Good morning Haruhi are you ready to go?" he asks opening the door for her.

"Yes, thank you." She tells him getting in Kyoya following right behind her and telling his driver to take them to school as he sits down next to her. "So what's the occasion? You never take me to school unless you need to talk to me." She asks leaning against him as they sped off.

"What, I can't simply want to take my girlfriend to school, after not seeing her all weekend?" he asks pulling out his laptop and checking on stocks in the company.

"With you there's always something more." She points out, as he looks down to her and puts on a devilish grin setting his laptop down beside him.

"You're right there was another reason, I couldn't wait until after club hours to do this." He tells her cupping her cheek with one hand and wrapping his other around her waist. Leaning down to kiss her gently at first as she relaxed into his arms, and as the kiss progressed it became fiercer and more passionate, as he bit her lower lip earning a little squeak from her and entrance into her mouth. Their kiss lasts several moments as the need for air became too great and they break apart both trying to catch their breath.

"Damn it Kyoya you could've given me more warning." She laughs still trying to catch her breath.

"Why you seemed to enjoy it, but tell me Haruhi am I your first?" he asks curiously going back to his laptop.

"You're my first kiss from a boy yes, as you can recall Tamaki-sempai pushed me and I ended up kissing a girl at our last Christmas party." She tells him.

"Yes I do seem to remember that little incident." He laughs

"Why do you ask? It's not like we were dating back then anyways." She says leaning up against him again.

"Just curious, you make it really hard to believe that I'm the only boy you've ever kissed with how good you are at it." He says causing her to blush.

"Well if I did have a history of kissing you would know about it wouldn't you?" she laughs as he gives her one of his rare smiles. "What about you Kyoya am I your first?" she asks.

"What are you shocked at my abilities?" he asks smirking still typing away on his laptop.

"Yes, you say I'm good, but I think it's because you're helping me." She says

"We must make quite a pair then Haruhi because you too are my first, an Ootori man doesn't give his first kiss to just any girl." He answers calmly

She was about to respond when the car suddenly stops and the door opens "We're here sir." The driver says opening the door for them.

"Well Haruhi shall we get going?" he asks closing his laptop and offering his hand to help her out.

Yes, thank you for the ride Kyoya-sempai." She smiles adding the honorific as she got out of the car trying to hide her red face after what he finished telling her. "I'll see you later then sempai." She waves running past him and into the building.

'Oh Haruhi you really are horrible at hiding your flustered face.' Kyoya chuckles softly following her into the building.

* * *

><p>'He actually thinks I'm a good kisser.' She laughs to herself reaching for her classroom door.<p>

"Ha-ru-hi" the voices of two familiar twins greeted her as she walked into the classroom.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what are you two doing here so early? Usually I'm the first one here." She asks sitting in her usual seat between the two brothers.

"We wanted to see you" Hikaru smiles wrapping his uninjured arm around her.

"Sorry we were busy with our mom's new show and didn't call you all weekend." Kaoru said wrapping another arm around her.

"It's okay I was pretty busy this weekend." She tells them pulling out a book she had recently been reading.

"More studying?" they both asked sighing

"Yes, unlike you I have to keep my grades up in order to stay in this school." She sighs knowing the three of them have had this conversation multiple times before and trying to focus on her book.

"Yeah, yeah we know, but there was something else we wanted to ask you." Kaoru stated

"We wanted to ask you after the festival, but we had to leave before we got the chance." Hikaru said

Getting a bad feeling she sets her book down and looks up at the two of them, who were suddenly towering over her. "All right what is it?" she asks calmly

"Do you have feelings for Tono?" they ask together

'Not again they probably got the same idea Kyoya did that night.' She thinks sighing "You know you two aren't the first to ask me that."

"Well what's your answer?" they ask leaning in closer. Hikaru she noted, was suddenly looking really tense.

"No, I don't have any feelings for Tamaki-sempai apart from friendship." She answers looking directly at both of them. She watches as both of their faces relax a bit and suddenly wonders how she would answer if they asked her about Kyoya. Brushing that thought away she goes back to reading her book and waits for her day to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I really didn't know what to do with it so here it is. I hope you like it and like I said on my last Authors Notes the next few chapters...actually a lot of the next chapters will jump around a lot so sorry about that, but it really can't be helped if I want to keep the story interesting enough for you guys to keep reading. xD<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club all rights belong to Bisco Hatori!**


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang for lunch Haruhi packed up her books and began taking out her lunch, when she was grabbed by the twins "Sorry Haruhi the boss wants the club to eat lunch together." Hikaru told her.

"Why, I'm perfectly fine eating my lunch here in the classroom." She complains

"Sorry Haruhi boss's orders." Kaoru grins as they dragged her out of the classroom.

"Why do I even bother trying to fight anymore?" She thinks as they enter the dining room. The twins then drag her over to a table near the back, where she saw Hunny and Mori-sempai eating cake and on their right sat Kyoya working on his laptop, a plate of food sat next to eat not looking like it had even been touched. 'Honestly I'm always telling him he doesn't eat enough, but who am I to talk really.' She thinks knowing that when she's in the middle of studying she sometimes forgets to eat.

"Where's Tono?" the twins ask, as Haruhi looks at the empty seat at the head of the table.

"Talking to the chairman," Kyoya answers simply, not even looking up from his work.

"Is Tama-Chan in trouble?" Hunny asks as the twins and Haruhi sit down.

"I doubt it Sempai Tamaki's father just wants to make sure he doesn't do something like that ever again." Kyoya assures the senior.

"We're going to go get something to eat before Tono shows up." He twins say heading to the front of the room. Suddenly hungry Haruhi decides to take out her lunch and begin to eat.

The twins return not long after each carrying a tray of food and begin their usual antics of feeding each other the same things when the door opened up revealing a very energetic Tamaki, who notices his club sitting at a small table in the back of the room. "HARUHI" he shouts noticing the brown haired girl and running quickly over to the table causing the whole room to look at him. When he reachs the table he picks Haruhi up and begins swinging her around.

"Dammit Sempai put me down." She screams.

"But Haruhi I haven't seen your lovely face since last night." Tamaki pouts setting her down, with a little help from Mori.

"Last night?" the twins ask

"Sempai I was alone in my house almost all weekend, except when my father came home." She growls risking a glance at Kyoya, who had looked up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised but saying nothing.

"But Haruhi I saw you in my dreams last night didn't you see me?" Tamaki asks looking completely serious.

"No Tamaki-sempai I didn't." She states amazed that he would think up something like that and sits back down next to the twins.

"Mother, why is Haruhi being so cold to her father?" He asks crying to Kyoya

"Tamaki she is probably amazed at your stupidity to think that to people can know when another is dreaming about them. Now go get something to eat so you can tell us why you called us all here simply to eat lunch." Kyoya growls, causing everyone but Haruhi and Mori to shiver. Tamaki immediately leaving the group.

'I wonder what Tamaki-sempai did to piss him off this time.' Haruhi thinks recognizing the angry tone in Kyoya's voice as she continues to eat her lunch.

Tamaki returned a few minutes later with a tray of food and mumbling something about his "daughter" as he takes his seat at the head of the table. "Tama-chan why are we eating lunch together?" Hunny asks finally breaking the silence.

"I just wanted our family to spend a meal together, I mean we almost broke up last week." He says calmly

"And who's fault do you think that was Milord?" the twins ask in unison

"I know it's mine and I want to deeply apologize for worrying everyone so much." He tells them suddenly very seriously.

"Really you and Haruhi cause this club nothing but trouble." Hikaru says slapping his forehead with his good arm.

"What? When did I ever do anything as stupid as Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked as six pairs of eyes stare at her.

"Um does Kyoya-sempai's beach house in Okinawa sound familiar?" Kaoru asks

"Or shall we remind you Haruhi?" Kyoya asks giving her one of his mischievous grins that reminded her of what happened in his limo earlier that morning.

'I wonder what incident at the beach house he's thinking of, the stupid punks or what happened in his bedroom?' she thinks blushing slightly at the memory. "Oh that's right, I'm sorry must have slipped my mind." She lies watching the others sigh as she hears the smallest smirk from Kyoya. 'He knows I'm lying.'

"Haruhi how could you forget what happened to you that weekend?" Tamaki asks

"I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind when you guys asked, besides it's still better than what you made us all go through last week. "She snaps causing him to hide in his corner of woe.

"She got you there boss." The twins laugh

Haruhi only rolls her eyes and packs up her lunch. "Since I'm done here I'll see you all in the clubroom later." She announces getting up.

"Bye Haru-chan see you later." Hunny waves as she leaves the room.

"Is our daughter mad at me?" Tamaki asks walking up to Kyoya again.

"I don't think so Tamaki our little beach excursion could be an…ah interesting memory for her. Now I suggest you hurry up and finish your meal before you are late to class." Kyoya answers him, also packing up his things and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-kun you should dress as a girl more often that dress you wore at the festival looked just so cute on you." One of Haruhi's regular customers was telling her.<p>

It was almost 5:00 in the clubroom and Haruhi was just finishing up her last round of customers. 'How in the seven layers of hell do these girls not realize I'm a girl. I thought for sure it would be obvious after Friday night.' She thinks just smiling politely to the girls in front of her.

"And the look on his face as he danced with all of the other club members was just priceless." Another one was saying

Putting on her best "natural" smile she tells them, "I'm really glad all you ladies enjoyed the festival I just wish I was able to enjoy it more with you." She watched as they all fainted in their chairs. 'Honestly the girls at this school' she thinks sighing hearing the clock tower outside strike 5:00 and Kyoya standing up as usual and telling the disappointed ladies that the host club was closed for the day.

"Please Princesses don't worry we of the host club will be ready to welcome all of you back tomorrow." Tamaki tells the girls as they walk out the door.

Haruhi begins cleaning up for the day like she usually does, as the others wait for their rides home. "Haru-chan do you want to share some more cake with Takashi and I?" Hunny asks from his table.

Still full from eating cake with the two of them before the host club opened she only smiles at the small senior. "No thank you Sempai I'm still full from earlier."

"Hey Haruhi?" she hears the twins behind her

"What is it?" she asks sighing knowing whatever it was she wouldn't like it.

"Our mother wants you to do some modeling for her tomorrow after school so can you come?" they ask

"It's not like I have much of a choice you're going to drag me over one way or another." She sighs

"Aww we would never-"they stop after she gives them a glare that would make even Kyoya shiver in fear.

"But, I have no good reason to refuse so what time?" she asks sighing

"You can come home with us after school tomorrow." Kaoru says "After the club is over for the day, of course." Hikaru finishes.

"All right" she sighs as they wave good-bye seeing as their ride had shown up. "Bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Bye Haru-chan, Kyo-chan our ride just showed up." Hunny says suddenly leaving the room in a hurry.

'That's odd' she thinks suddenly realizing it was only her and Kyoya in the room. Turning to her boyfriend who was still on his laptop she asks "Wasn't there a blond Sempai in here just five minutes ago?"

"The chairman, it seems wanted to speak to Tamaki again." He answers looking up. "Are you worried?" he asks gesturing her to come closer.

"No, after all the chairman seems to really dote on Tamaki despite the way he acts so I'm sure he's fine." She answers moving over to him and sitting down on the couch behind his chair.

"Oh really not even a little bit?" he asks closing his laptop and getting up to sit next to her on the couch.

"Nope I'm always more worried about your father yelling at you rather then Tamaki-sempai's father simply talking to him." She answers as he picked her up to set her on his lap.

"I have you sticking up for me though so nothing to worry about right?" he laughs leaning down to brush his lips against hers softly. "Oh yea, your father called me earlier." He said pulling back.

"Oh, and what did he want?" she asks curiously resting her head on his shoulders.

"He said he won't be home until very late tonight and wants me to make sure you eat properly tonight." He answers

"Really, and what did you tell him?" she laughs already knowing the answer, remembering Kyoya liked to take her out whenever he got a chance and now she knew why thanks to him admitting he loved her.

"I told him I would, but not without some sort of merit on my part." He answers giving her one of his devilish smirks

'Oh, shit' she thinks "and what sort of merit would you ask for?" she asks nervously.

"Relax I just want a kiss from you love nothing more, but I'll leave it to your father's imagination to wonder what I meant." He laughs.

"Now that I can give you." She laughs looking up at his face, smiling then reaching up to place her lips on his. The kiss reminded her of this morning's when she realized he was in her mouth. Deciding to play along she deepened the kiss earning a small moan from him. "I love you." She managed to say between breaths pushing him away slightly to not invite him any further as they broke away finally.

"I love you too Haruhi." He answers glad she stopped him when she did. Helping her off his lap and to stand he turned to her and asked "So, where do you want to go tonight? We could go to our usual Café or, as you put it "some fancy ass restaurant." He smirks grabbing his laptop and bag.

"I've never called your restaurant fancy or an ass, so let's just go to yours." She says packing up her things and following him out the doors.

He turned around to lock the doors then took her hand in his. "My restaurant it is then" he smiles as they left the building.

* * *

><p>"Every time we come here I wonder why, out of everything you can have what made you help out a failing restaurant then turn it into one of the best places in town to eat?" Haruhi asks stepping out of the limo, after stopping at her house to change out of her school uniform and into a simple blue satin dress Kyoya thought looked great on her, a wig and make-up so no one who could possibly know her would recognize her, apart from the host club members who Kyoya knew were all busy tonight.<p>

"I'll tell you when we're seated and you have to promise not to laugh though I mean it." He says following her now dressed in a suit, after changing into a spare one in his limo.

"I promise I won't laugh." She tells him suddenly very curious as they walked hand in hand into the beautifully Japanese decorated building. Haruhi waited as Kyoya, as usual asked to see the manager knowing his purchase of this building was a complete secret and only the few managers and waiters knew him by face and name as the owner of the restaurant. She watches as the manager walks out of his office and bows to Kyoya, who only smiles and asks for his usual room.

Not even ten minutes later they were seated in their usual room away from all the other people who were dining giving their orders to their usual waiter. "Ootori-sama, Fujioka-san it's good to see you both again what can I get for you two this evening." He asks.

"I'll have my usual and a glass of water." Kyoya answers him, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"Same, my usual and a glass of water." Haruhi says blushing slightly and looking at Kyoya, who knew she always got the fancy tuna just smirked as their waiter nods and walks away to get their orders in.

"So Haruhi you wanted to know why I bought a failing restaurant?" he asks after their water came.

"Yes, I'm curious it just doesn't seem like something you would do Kyoya and I promise I won't laugh." She said taking a sip of water.

"…This was my mother's favorite place to eat before she died. I don't remember much about her, but I can still remember coming here all the time when I was really little." He confesses "I just couldn't let this place go. I may have changed a few things to make it run better, but everything else remains the same the décor and most of the menu hasn't changed at all."

"Kyoya, what made you think I was going to laugh there's nothing wrong with chasing after a memory of someone you lost especially if it's your own mother." She tells him close to tears and moved by his reason for keeping the place alive. "Maybe this is another reason why we get along so well we're both trying to remember our mothers as much as we can and not let their memories fade." She says smiling at him.

"I guess we are, I'm sorry if you were anyone else they would be laughing at this different side of me." He laughs

"You told me I couldn't laugh, yet you're the one who ends up laughing that's not fair." She smiles, as she looked up to see their very nervous waiter holding their trays of food not knowing what to say at the sudden change from the owner's usual cold demeanor.

"Oh Yuki-san, thank you." Haruhi says watching Kyoya's face change immediately back to his usual demeanor as Yuki places their food in front of them, bows, and walks away.

"Funny usually your normal attitude makes people run in fear, but it seems you laughing has an even better effect." She says trying really hard not to laugh.

"So it would seem." He growls beginning to eat.

"Oh I wanted to ask you, what were you doing on your laptop at lunch? Usually you make a point to at least eat something at lunch since you hardly eat anything in the morning." She asks picking up a piece of tuna and popping it into her mouth.

"Yes, normally I finish before school begins, but I was…ah distracted this morning before I got to school and wasn't able to finish." He answers staring at his food.

Remembering the ride in his limo this morning she blushes, then mentally slaps herself. "Shoot there was something I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I guess we are huge distractions for each other aren't we?" she asks laughing.

"I guess we are, though I wonder if that's really a bad thing Haruhi. Now what was it you needed to tell me?" he asks curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about us keeping this thing between us a secret. I was thinking about it a lot this weekend and I came to realize the longer we keep this a secret the harder it's going to be when everyone finds out." She starts "When everyone in the club finds out is one thing, but what about our fathers? What happens if they find out we've kept this up for over nine months? How hurt is everyone going to be about us lying to them? She asks "I love you Kyoya really I do and I've had a lot of fun keeping this a secret, but how long do you really think we can keep this up?"

Silence greets the two of them as neither knew what to say for a moment the only sound that could be heard was the two eating quietly. Kyoya finally broke it by sighing and looking over at her. "…you're right Haruhi I know you are, but where would we even begin? We can't just tell everyone, especially my father about this."

"I know and it doesn't have to be right away. I just wanted to tell you what I thought. In all honesty I want to keep this up longer. I'm having a lot more fun sneaking around like this then I would've ever thought, but I realize we can't hide it forever." She says

"You're right Haruhi, just let me think it over for a while okay? Don't worry about it for now." He assures her finishing his meal.

"I won't I'm sorry I brought it up." She says also finishing with her meal.

"Don't be, I'm surprised I didn't realize it first." He says calling Yuki over to give him his card.

"Well you were a bit distracted today." She smirks

"And who's fault do you think that is, as I recall you just now remembered what you wanted to tell me this morning." He retorts

"And who's fault do you think that was." She laughs as Yuki came back handing Kyoya his card

"Holding back for nine months was not our best choice." He sighs as they got up "Now we're trying to catch up on our relationship, but are oblivious to everything else."

"I guess we just have to work on that then." She smiles taking his arm as he leads her outside the restaurant and back into his limo.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Haruhi," Kyoya tells her in his limo outside her apartment kissing her softly on the lips.<p>

"Goodnight Kyoya I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles kissing his cheek. He could swear he heard her say "I love you" before getting out.

He watched as she ran up the stairs and made sure she made it into her apartment before telling his driver to take him home. "Sir if I may speak freely?" his driver asks.

"What is it Tachibana?" Kyoya asks sighing

"Sir that young woman really is charming in her own way and if you don't mind me saying sir you might want to tell her your feelings before someone else gets to her." He says ready to get yelled at and truly believing that tonight was simply a favor to the young woman's father.

"It's already past that point Tachibana she already knows I love her and if you can believe it I've already imagined what it would be like to have her as a wife." Kyoya admits

"Sir?" he asks shocked at his young master's confession.

"She knows I love her and I know she loves me. My only problem now is my father." He groans thinking again about what Haruhi told him tonight. "She's right our fathers should at least know." He thinks

"Sir, speaking of your father he asked me to inform you that he will be out of town for three weeks, but wants to see you in his study when he returns." Tachibana tells him.

"Very well," Kyoya sighs 'So that's my deadline. I have to make sure I can survive on my own without my father's support if I am disowned for disobeying him. I refuse to let Haruhi go he has to realize that and I refuse to let him hurt her in any way. I still don't know if he's still mad about her defending me in front of all those people at the festival.' He thinks "When did I become so weak as to admit that I can't live without a certain woman by my side." He asks leaning back against his seat, his hands crossed over his face.

"Loving someone isn't a weakness sir, some people believe it makes them stronger." He hears from the front.

Remembering Tachibana was married Kyoya closes the window that separates them and went back to thinking. 'Amazing Haruhi no one can beat an Ootori man except an Ootori woman, yet here you are making me realize I can't live without you and am willing to give up everything I've worked for my entire life in order to have you stay by my side. If my father doesn't approve of you I'm leaving my family. I love you Haruhi and you have completely broken me down.' He resolves as the car heading back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another one done I really liked writing this one because it begins to lead into the idea of figuring out how to tell everyone...or at least their father's. Anyways hope you liked this chapter and the next one...is already up, but i'm doing edits so yeah. xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan aren't you excited Takashi and I are graduating at the end of next week." Hunny tells Haruhi excitedly in the clubroom two weeks after her date with Kyoya.

"Yes I know Congratulations Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." She smiles at the small senior and gives a small nod to Mori who was right behind Hunny.

She was cleaning the clubroom after business hours had ended for the day when she hears two familiar voices coming up behind her. "Ha-ru-hi."

"What do you two want this time?" she asks not even bothering to turn around.

"Mom said you looked so cute in her new clothing line that she wants you to come over again." They tell her.

"Is she kidding, your mother is really nice Hikaru, Kaoru, but come on I sucked." She complains

"You only stunk at the posing part of it, but she said you looked so adorable that it covered up your complete lack of coordination." They tell her.

"How dare you two make my daughter dress up like a doll." Tamaki yells coming over to where the three were talking.

"But boss you make Haruhi dress up all the time during the club." The twins argue

"Yes but it's where people can see her, who knows what kind of things you little devils are making her put on. Tell me the truth your bribing her with fancy tuna aren't you?" Tamaki yells.

This went on for a few minutes before Haruhi realizes there's a dark aura emitting from behind the four of them. "Not that I care about this petty argument, but Haruhi I need to speak to you alone when you are done cleaning up." Kyoya calls from his seat using his coldest voice, though Haruhi knew it was fake.

"Yes Sempai," she tells him not even turning around and pretending to be just as affected from his voice as the rest of the room. The three in front of her immediately shutting up.

"What did you do to anger the Shadow King Haruhi?' the twins ask nervously.

"Who knows?" she shrugs

"Mother don't be too hard on our daughter I'm sure whatever she did it was the devil twins fault." Tamaki tells his friend, his voice shaky and earning protests from the twins.

'Idiot he acts like Kyoya is going to hurt me.' She thinks rolling her eyes.

As if reading her mind Kyoya looks up from his laptop and glares at Tamaki. "Idiot I just want to talk to her nothing more." This causes Tamaki to run back over to the twins and Haruhi.

"Uh, we suddenly have somewhere to be. See you tomorrow Haruhi." The twins say grabbing their things and running out of the room.

"I have a meeting I remember I have to get to. See you both tomorrow." Tamaki lies, also leaving the room in a hurry.

"Wasn't it just those three that told me they would protect me from anything and anyone? I guess you're the exception Kyoya-sempai." She laughs

"Those three can't go against me they know that. Oh and Haruhi, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai already left you can drop the sempai act now." Kyoya tells her closing his laptop.

"Oh I didn't realize they had left already, so what is it you need to tell me Kyoya?" she asks moving over to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said to me Haruhi and I've decided…it's about time we at least tell our fathers, but I refuse to come clean to the others." He says calmly looking at her.

"Really?" she asks

"Yes, my father won't be home until the end of this week, but I think it's only natural we let your father know first." He tells her standing up and moving over to where she was seated to hover over her. "I figure the sooner the better, so what time does your father come home tonight love?"

"He gets off at six tonight, so he should be home around six-thirty and are you sure about this Kyoya?" she asks looking up at the uncertainty in his eyes.

"No, but it has to be done. When he gets home call me, unless he's really tired or drunk I don't want him thinking that we told him only when it was convenient for us." He says

"I understand and you don't have to dress up, after all my father likes you." She smiles tugging on his tie to pull him down closer to her.

"I wonder how much he'll like me after we drop this on him, after all with how long we've been dating most people might mistake us for being engaged." He laughs meeting her lips.

"Oh really I thought a year was when most people got engaged." She laughs between breaths.

"Not for the rich, our fathers usually choose who we will marry and less than a year later the two wed." he tells her breaking for only a moment then leaning in to kiss her again.

"Oh really? And how many engagements has your father made you consider?" she laughs pushing him back pretending to be mad.

"Three, and I turned them all down especially the one father suggested four months ago, after all I was already in a relationship with you at the time." He says helping her up out of the chair.

"I would hope so, I wouldn't have forgiven you if you broke it off with me to marry someone else your father wanted you to wed. You're better than that Kyoya, you know that right?" she asks looking up at him.

"I do now Haruhi, thanks to you." He smiles at her moving away from the chair to let her get up. "Do you want a ride home?" he asks watching her grab her things.

"No, there's no point in you coming over to my apartment twice, I'll see you later Kyoya you're still invited for dinner." She says glancing quickly at the clock and heading out the door. "I love you" she called back closing the doors behind her.

'There's probably a sale at the supermarket she wants to get to.' He chuckles grabbing his things and calling his driver. 'I love you too Haruhi, I'll see you later.'

* * *

><p>"Welcome home dad." Haruhi calls from the kitchen to her dad who just came through the door.<p>

"Oh Haruhi it's good to be home, what are you making?" he asks curiously poking his head in the kitchen.

"Curry, and if it's all right with you I invited Kyoya-sempai over to have dinner with us if he wanted to come over." She tells him waiting to see what her father's reaction would be.

"Oh yay Kyoya-kun might be coming over, but why only him Haruhi?" he asks curiously

"You're the one who promised him something, after asking him to take me out to eat two weeks ago." She reminded him thanking the heavens she had that excuse.

"Oh yea sorry Haruhi, daddy must've forgotten. I'm going to go take a shower." He tells her

"Dinner should be ready when you're done." She calls out to him, as he waves his arm to show her he had heard and walks into the bathroom.

When she hears the water running she grabs her phone and dials Kyoya's number, as expected he picks up after the first ring. _"Haruhi?"_ she hears his voice.

"_Yeah, it's me you can come on over he seems to be in a strangely good mood, after I told him you might be dropping by" _She tells him.

"_Are you surprised?" _

_No, I mean he loves you, though if it was Tamaki-Sempai…"_

"_Then he would be sent home in a garbage bag?" _

"_Exactly" _

She hears him smirk then say, _"I'll be right over I just left my house a few minutes ago." _

"_Okay I'll see you in a bit then and, we can do this right?" _She asks nervously

"_Everything will be fine Haruhi I'll see you in about fifteen minutes okay, don't worry about this too much love." _

"_Okay see you then, Bye." _She says hanging up her phone and going back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

She was just setting dinner on the table when she hears the doorbell ring, "I'll get it dad." She yells hurrying over to the door already knowing who was waiting on the other side.

Opening the door she sees Kyoya in a pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt smiling down at her. "Good evening Haruhi."

"Good evening Sempai, come on in. Can I get you some tea?" she asks

"That would be great thank you." He says closing the door behind him and sitting down at his usual seat as she hands him a cup of tea. Grabbing her arm he whispers "after dinner okay? Don't worry."

"Okay," she smiles kissing him quickly on the cheek before returning to the kitchen.

Ranka comes out of his room. "Haruhi who was that at the-oh hello Kyoya-kun it's great to see you again." He says happily running over to sit across from him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too Ranka." Kyoya smiled as Haruhi came out of the kitchen and began serving dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner went well with Ranka doing most of the talking and Kyoya politely listening and providing his own views on a few subjects which Haruhi playfully argued with him. Reminding Kyoya once again just how good she would be to have around. Haruhi began to clean up when Ranka finally got serious. "All right you two what is this really about? As much as I love his company I can't see Kyoya just coming over here for dinner, whatever the reason may be."<p>

"Yes, um dad Kyoya-sempai and I have something to tell you." Haruhi starts nervously sitting down next to Kyoya

"Which is what exactly?" Ranka asks angrily knowing Kyoya's father hadn't spoken to his son yet about his plans for the future.

"Your daughter and I have been secretly dating for a while now." Kyoya tells him with no sign of hesitation.

Ranka stares from Kyoya to his nervous daughter and begins to laugh, shocking the two in front of him. "Thank god with the way you two were acting I thought that idiot Tamaki had done something to my little Haruhi."

"As if I'd let him." Kyoya growls.

"You're already protective of her I see, that's a good sign." Ranka comments as Haruhi lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

'I wonder if dad is still going to be laughing when he hears just how long we've been keeping this from him.' She thinks

"You haven't talked to your father yet have you?" Ranka asks curiously, only silence greets him. "I guess not, but out of all the hosts I'm glad it's you Kyoya-kun."

"Thank you sir." Kyoya tells him smiling at Haruhi who was still waiting for that dreaded question.

"Kyoya-kun there's no need to be so formal you can still call me Ranka. So when you say dating for a while, how long did you mean exactly?" he asks curiously.

'Damn, but we knew this was coming.' Kyoya thinks

"It'll be ten months at the start of next week." Haruhi answers before he could even open his mouth.

"Ten, ten months?" Ranka stuttered almost dropping the cup of tea he was holding, "How…when?" was all he managed to get out.

"Actually it stared out as a type of deal." Kyoya admits

"What kind of relationship begins with a type of deal?" Ranka asks

"It's easy when the said person has a debt to pay off." Haruhi says bluntly

"What you forced her?" he asks, now glaring at Kyoya who seemed unaffected knowing the truth was the truth and there was no way around that.

Dad relax, it was completely my decision. Kyoya gave me a choice and I accepted." She says trying to calm her father down.

"All right I want to know exactly what happened." Ranka says looking at the couple in front of him.

"Of course Ranka, everything started at my family's beach house in Okinawa. I had told the rest of the club, after I found them still in the kitchen that Tamaki and Haruhi were in my room hopefully making up after the fight they had earlier. When we went back to my room we found Tamaki placing earplugs and blindfolding Haruhi. The rest of the club began calling him all sorts of names and they had all left the room yelling at our king. I moved over to help Haruhi remove the blindfold and earplugs. She thanked me and bid good night until I asked her to stay for a moment."

_Flashback_

"_Haruhi please wait a moment." Kyoya asks _

"_Is something wrong Kyoya-sempai?" she asks closing the door and turning to face him._

_Nothing's wrong it's just that it seems, like the others I have taken a liking to you and I plan to move ahead of them if they don't plan to do anything about it. Haruhi will you go out with me?" he asks getting straight to the point._

"_What?" she asks in complete shock "After what happened in here almost an hour ago? Like I said then Kyoya-sempai you don't get any benefit by going after me." _

"_I don't understand it either Haruhi, I've never been faced with a woman like you before so I don't know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not even sure my actions earlier to you were completely…pure." He confessed._

"_I don't care about that, I still believe you played the villain to teach me a lesson not matter what you think or say, but you still get no benefit by dating me." _

"_Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but don't you thinks that's for me to find out?" he asks "Besides you could gain a lot what if I lower your debt the longer we stay together, who knows if we stay together a year your debt could be non-existent and you would be free of the host club." _

"…_your conditions?" she asked immediately regretting it as he gave her a shadow king smile._

"_First, neither of us will tell anyone we are together. Second, we will act no differently during school hours and third, I will be the one to break it off, you will not be able to break up with me." He says._

"…_Very well Kyoya I'll play along." She says dropping the honorific "was there anything else you needed?" she asks her hand still on the door._

"_No that was all Haruhi." He states._

"_Then if you don't mind I am exhausted and am going to bed, goodnight Kyoya." She yawns opening the door not realizing he had moved across the room._

"_Goodnight Haruhi." He smiles leaning down to kiss her on the cheek and closes the door behind her. 'This could be interesting.' He thinks never believing she would have agreed so easily. _

_On the other side of the door Haruhi was thinking the same thing and blushing furiously._

_End Flashback_

"…I see, Kyoya-kun when you talked about your earlier actions towards her what did you mean by that?" Ranka asks

"I promise you Ranka nothing happened. I simply showed Haruhi why we were all worried about her." Kyoya assured him and watched as Haruhi blushed suddenly remembering exactly what had happened.

"Right, but what you are telling me here is that you two are dating in order to pay off my daughter's debt?" He asks

"Dad…I love Kyoya, my debt has been completely paid off as of almost three weeks ago. I'm here with Kyoya now because I want to be with him." Haruhi speaks up.

"After the festival Ranka the deal was broken, we are both together now because we want to be. I love your daughter and hope you can accept that." Kyoya says

"…of course I approve if you are able to make my little Haruhi happy I wish you the best of luck. I promise to keep your secret, though I would advise you to tell at least your father about this." He says smiling at the both of them.

"I plan to face him when he returns at the end of this week Ranka." Kyoya says

"Good." he states "Now I am exhausted Haruhi I'm going to bed I suggest you both do the same."

"Yes, I should be going too." Kyoya says standing up and calling his car.

"Oh I'll see you out." Haruhi said following him out the door.

'Looks like Ootori-san doesn't have to worry about my daughter's approval. I've never seen her like this she's completely in love Kotoko are you watching our daughter's growing up right before our eyes. I hate to admit it, but the host club, it seems is the best thing that ever happened to her.' He thinks going into his room and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Outside, or rather at the bottom of the stairs Kyoya and Haruhi were shocked at how easy the confrontation with her father had gone. "I thought that was going to be a lot harder." Haruhi admits.<p>

"I did too when we told your father about how it all started I was ready to get hit." Kyoya sighed "I was relieved when he just asked us questions."

"Speaking of, why did you have to hint about the incident that happened in your room. It really made dad suspicious." She tells him.

"The truth is the truth nothing can change that, besides he seemed to believe me when I told him nothing happened." He shrugs.

"True, but what is your father going to think when we tell him?" she asks

"I'll just change the story a bit, or tell him when I think he can take it in the right way." He says "Oh, and I'm sorry Haruhi, but I would really rather tell my father on my own I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you getting hurt either though." She argues remembering at the festival when his father had slapped him.

"I can handle it. I don't want you anywhere near my father when I tell him I still don't know if he's mad at you for standing up for me at the festival." He states.

"Then I'll stay in the car, please Kyoya at least let me be there for you even if it's not by your side." She asks

"…All right, but you will stay in the car with Tachibana." He says the thought of her at least in the area when he tells his father comforting.

"Okay," She agrees smiling up at him

"he'll be home on Thursday, after club hours I'll tell you I need to speak to you and when everyone leaves we'll head over to my house." He tells her, as his car pulls up to the curb.

"Okay," she says reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night Kyoya."

"Good night Haruhi I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles leaning down to meet her lips with his.

The kiss lasting only a few minutes before he waved and got in his car, 'So Thursday then huh?' she asks herself watching the black car drive away. 'I hope we're both ready to face him.' She sighs nervously and running back up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes<strong>_

**Wow it only took me four chapters to figure out how to do author notes sorry about that guys i'm really slow when it comes to these kinds of things. I hope you like the story so far and sorry the last few seem to jump around a lot. I originally wanted to start the story off here where they told her father, but I had the confession chapter done and laying on my desk so I couldn't help but post that first. The next one will be up soon and they finally tell his father uh-oh i'm only kidding you can already imagine how it's going to go thanks to the flashback in chapter 2 anyways I hope you like it so far and thank you so much for reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by far too quickly for Kyoya and Haruhi and when Thursday finally came around Kyoya, Haruhi noticed was behaving even colder than usual. The rest of the host club noticed this as well and avoided their shadow king like the plague. Tamaki however decided to confront his best friend after school in the clubroom, during the club's meeting. "Kyoya my friend what seems to be troubling you? I've never seen you act this way, at least not at school." The rest of the club stopped what they were doing too shocked to believe that anyone would dare ask what was bothering their coldest friend.

"If you noticed I was in a bad mood, why tell me would you dare bring it up to me?" Kyoya answers coldly not even looking up from his laptop, he continued to type vigorously as Tamaki once again sulks over in his corner of woe.

"Kyo-chan it's not good to bottle up your anger like this." Hunny says from the other side of the table, while continuing to eat cake with Mori.

"I'm not bottling anything up Hunny-sempai I'm simply…conflicted with something and I'm not sure what to do about it quite yet." Kyoya admits trying to stay calm and keeping up his "cold" act behind his glasses. 'Though I am running out of time,' He thinks.

"Our shadow king-"Kaoru says grinning

"Is conflicted-"Hikaru continues

"At what to do about something?" they finish together.

"Will the two of you kindly shut up?" He snaps causing the two of them to flinch, as he turns to Haruhi "Oh and I need to speak to you after the club is finished."

"Damn it sempai what did I do now?" she asks faking the anger in her voice.

"Don't question me Haruhi; I simply need to talk to you, nothing more." He growls

She pretends to sigh in frustration as Tamaki crawls back over to the table finally. "Mother you shouldn't scare our daughter like that, I'm sure she didn't mean to do whatever you say she did."

"Tamaki when are you going to stop with this silly mother-daughter, father-daughter crap already? Open your eyes Haruhi is not your daughter, nor is she mine." Kyoya snaps closing his laptop and walking over to the supply room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving five pairs of shocked eyes to wonder what on earth pissed their shadow king off.

Haruhi the only one who knew what was bothering him sighed then turned to the others hoping they wouldn't figure out it had something to do with her, since they both agreed letting their friends know would have to be planned out carefully. "Kyo-chan's scaring me I wonder what's wrong with him." Hunny pouts tears coming to the boy-Lolita's eyes, as Mori gives him more cake.

"Maybe the low-blood-pressure-demon-lord still isn't fully awake yet?" the twins suggest

"No I've seen Kyoya at his worst when he wakes up, this is something else completely." Tamaki says.

"You've only see him at his worst because you're the only one who dares to wake him up early." The twins smirk.

"You know he might just be stressed." Haruhi mumbles under her breath catching Mori's eyes he gives her a small nod, as if agreeing with her. "Look I'll try talking to him he wants to see me anyways, why don't you all go home?" she suggests getting up from her seat.

"Haruhi don't give yourself up as a sacrifice." The twins cry grabbing her arms.

"I'll be fine, Kyoya sempai wouldn't kill me, besides wasn't he the one who told us murders couldn't be covered up?" she says smiling at the two.

"Haruhi are you sure? You know mother just said those awful things to us because she was angry, father knows that so he didn't take it to heart, and neither should you." Tamaki tells her.

"I know that Sempai, and would you relax I'll be fine. I'm just going to try talking to him." She says as the twins slowly let her go. "Really you guys I'll be fine, you can go home."

"Okay Haru-chan we'll leave Kyo-chan to you then, Takashi and I will see you all tomorrow kay?" Hunny waves from Mori's shoulders and leaves the room.

"Okay I leave mother in your capable hands Haruhi and bid you all adieu." Tamaki says grabbing his things and waving goodbye as he leaves the room.

"Well we'll start the designs for your funeral clothes." The twins' chorus, also grabbing their bags.

"I'm not going to die." She tries to convince them as they too, leave the room. 'I'll kill them both if they come to school tomorrow in mourning clothes, though knowing them they'll call me tonight.' She thinks sighing as she walks over to the supply room and knocks once. "Kyoya I'm coming in," she announces opening the door slowly.

As she walks into the room she sees his laptop closed and sitting on one of the tables near the door. 'He must've just walked in and threw it on the closest table available.' She thought looking around the room, only to see Kyoya leaning against one of the windows in the corner of the room and gazing outside to the courtyard where a few students still lingered. "I know this is stupid, but are you okay?" she asks moving over to stand behind him.

"Just annoyed" he answered

"You know you really didn't have to snap at the others like that." She says hugging him from behind. She notices how he immediately relaxes at her touch.

"If they knew I was pissed, they shouldn't have tried to ask me anything about it. I never tell anyone what's bothering me, they know that." He sighed

"I'd ask, but I know you won't tell me without good reason either." She smiles weakly hugging him tighter.

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you considering you always seem to know what's wrong with me." He says smirking

"True, you're nervous about speaking to your father right?" she asks feeling him tense up knowing she hit the mark.

"You know speaking to my father is never one of my favorite things to do." He answers turning around to hug her back.

"Yes, I know you're always telling me about the arguments you and your father get into." She sighs resting her head on his chest as he holds her closer.

"Yet, every time I bring it up you end up defending my father." He says.

"He wants you to grow up to be a great man and only wants the best for you. That's the only reason he fights with you so much." She laughs.

"So that's why you defend him?" he asks

"Yes, I truly think he wants you to do your best, he's only trying to help you." She tells him holding him tighter she asks "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to talk with your father?"

"No, I'll face him alone please just stay in the car." He asks kissing the top of her head.

The two of them stayed there holding one another until Kyoya's phone went off. _"What is it Tachibana?"_ he asks as Haruhi walks over to pick up his laptop off the table.

"_Your father has just returned home and wishes for you to come home right away to talk to you." _

"_Very well bring the car around and we'll meet you down there."_ He says hanging up his phone.

"Your father home?" she asks handing him his laptop.

"Yes, and he wants to talk to me. Let's go Tachibana is waiting for us outside." He tells her as she simply nods and follows him out the door.

When they get in the car Kyoya tells Tachibana to drive home and sits down next to Haruhi taking her hand in his, relieved at the warmth and comfort her hand provides as the car speeds away. "It'll be all right Kyoya." Haruhi says looking up at him with her big brown eyes that made Kyoya fall for her when she first popped her head into the third music room. Making him wonder again how no one realized she was a girl right away, but understanding how everyone loved her from the very beginning.

"It's funny I think I'm more nervous about telling my own father then I was when we were telling yours." He laughs

"That's because you're telling him alone." She states

"I told you I don't want you getting hurt. I'm dealing with my father on my own." He sighs as she gives him a small smile. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips earning in a small squeak from her, and resulting in her parting her lips slightly. Kyoya held back the urge to explore more of her mouth and pulled back, afraid to take it too far.

"We really did hold back for too long." She sighs opening her eyes "your kiss is becoming an addictive drug for me."

"Yours are too love, but I don't know if waiting was a bad thing on our part." He says staring out the tinted window.

"What do you mean?" she asks curiously resting her head on his chest.

"I mean we seem to have gone out of order in this relationship." He says looking down to her confusion still on her face. "The first nine months we did nothing but act like, and I'm sorry for saying this, an older married couple minus the affection an older couple would show to each other. We went on the occasional dates and walks through the parks, we always talked to each other to vent out our anger even if our anger was towards one another. We've even almost broken up several times." He laughs

"So what you're saying is we are already so far in this relationship that our affections to one another now is completely genuine and we don't have to worry about losing the other anymore?" she asks thinking it over.

"Exactly," he states kissing the top of her head

"Makes sense." She agrees "But we still have a few more obstacles to clear before this becomes perfect." She sighs holding him tighter.

"My family and the rest of the club." He sighs as they pulled up to his family's mansion. 'This is it,' he thinks holding Haruhi tighter for a moment before letting go. "Haruhi I'll be back I promise, just stay in here for a while okay?" he asks her as Tachibana opens the door for him. "Tachibana watch Haruhi and make sure nothing happens to her." He orders getting out of the car.

"Yes Ootori-sama," he bows as Kyoya walks past him and up to the house.

He looks back at the car and sees Haruhi watching him from the back with a look that was saying 'Good luck.' Now with a new look of determination he enters his house and heads up to his father's study.

He only had to knock once on the door before he heard his father's usual cold voice. "Enter Kyoya" taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered his father's study a servant closing the door behind him and bowing out of the room leaving just him and his father.

"You wanted to see me father?" he asked bowing slightly suddenly remembering this was this first time he had spoken to his father in weeks, not since the Ouran fair he recalls.

"Yes, I wanted to first commend you on your…brilliant act during the Ouran fair, not only were you able to get Suoh's son back but never would I have expected you to buy a company of mine from out from under me, but then just give it right back. So tell me what your reasoning was for taking over my company?" Yoshio Ootori asks his son.

Already believing his father knew that answer he replies, "I knew that Grand Tonnere was purchasing our medical equipment company and I didn't want to risk our family losing it. My reason for returning it to you father was simply because I have found something far more precious to me then the Ootori name and I didn't want it.

"That silly host club you're part of?" he asks

"Yes father," he answers still trying to find the right time to tell him about Haruhi, but knowing better than to interrupt his father, who he knew had prepared beforehand what he had planned to say.

Yoshio stares at his son before continuing "there was another reason I called you in here, I recently found a woman who I believe would be perfect to be your wife in the future and I wish for you to begin courting this young woman immediately."

Kyoya groaned and was about to refuse, yet another arranged marriage set up by his father, when a word his father had said confused him. "Father why would I need to court this young woman usually all it takes is one meeting and the wedding day is set?" he asks curiously.

"Kyoya, that young scholarship student at your school what was her name?" he asks avoiding his son's question.

'Haruhi? How did she come into this?' he thinks trying to see through his father's game, knowing full well he knew her name. "You mean Haruhi Fujioka-san?"

"Yes, as I recall she is not interested in wealth or power and she had the audacity and the bravery to stand up to me in order to defend you, though I am sure she knew I could have ended her dream to become a lawyer right then and there." He says watching his son, who on the outside was still cool and collected, but was beginning to fume on the inside. "After the festival I did some research on the girl and found her to be a very intriguing young woman, but I knew that the name Ootori, Suoh, or any other famous family name in that school would have no effect on her at all and that it would take a lot more than just a marriage meeting to convince her, though her father has already approved, in the end it is Haruhi-san's choice. That's why Kyoya, I want you to begin courting the young miss Fujioka and I am hoping that she will stand by you one day as your wife.

Kyoya could do nothing but stare at his father for a full minute before what his father told him all sunk in. deciding to test his him a bit he asks "I don't understand what could we possibly gain by having Haruhi added to the family father?" he asks wondering if his father just wanted to use Haruhi to gain something.

"She may simply be a commoner, but she has the potential to become a fantastic lawyer one day, she is friends with six of some of the most influential families in Japan, and don't forget Kyoya she was willing to put her future on the line in order to defend a friend, that and not to many people have the bravery to stand up to me. I was truly surprised at just how bold she acted that day Haruhi-san would be a great asset to any of the great families in Japan." He answers his son.

Kyoya simply stared at his father again, for once he was at a loss for words as what his father told him sunk in. 'he already likes Haruhi, just for her standing up to him? That was all it took?' he thinks, and begins to laugh now regretting asking Haruhi to stay in the car.

"Kyoya?" he hears his father ask shocked at his son's sudden, and completely out of character outburst.

"My apologies father, but I had come in here to talk to you about almost the same thing. Father, Haruhi and I have already begun dating, though we've probably been dating longer than you would approve of." Kyoya admits.

"Oh and how long would that be exactly?" he asks his son curiously, amazed that once again his youngest son had outplayed him and begun courting the young woman behind his back.

"I apologize father, but I don't wish to answer any further questions without Haruhi here. If you are still curious however Haruhi is waiting for me right outside, I could go get her for you and I'm sure she'd be willing to help me explain our situation to you." He says.

"Yes, I think it's time we both properly introduce ourselves and I am curious at how long you've kept this from me son." His father tells him standing up from his chair.

'I wonder how mad he's actually going to be when he finds out.' Kyoya thinks following his father out of his study. Only to be stopped halfway down the stairs by a passing maid.

"Young master Ootori-sama, there is a young woman downstairs who wishes to speak to you." She bows

"What, is she in the den?" he asks getting a bad feeling he knew who it was.

"Yes sir." She replied bowing again, as Kyoya raced downstairs.

Reaching the door into the den his hands hover over the handles. Taking a deep breath he opens the door to see Haruhi sitting on the couch staring at her cup of tea looking as if she wasn't quite sure what to do. "Haruhi," he sighs figuring it was her, "I thought I said not to worry and to wait outside." He smirks moving to stand beside her.

"I know I'm really sorry Kyoya, but I just couldn't stand not being there with you." She says looking up at him.

"Haruhi, wait how did you even get in?" he asks curiously knowing none of the people in the house even knew who Haruhi was, but her uniform would tell them that she was from his school, even if she was wearing the boys.

"I'm not too sure about that myself. I walked up to the door told a butler; I think, I wanted to talk to you and he led me in here and asked me to wait until your business with your father was finished." She answered.

"So they just let you in?" he asked still not believing it. "What did you say or do Haruhi?"

"Nothing I just asked to see you." She says looking away

"Haruhi, you are a horrible liar." He smirks standing right in front of her and forcing her to look at him.

"Okay so maybe I scared off a few of your help, but I didn't mean to sound harsh." She confessed

"And what happened to Tachibana?" he asked curiously

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." She mumbles under her breath

"You scared him off too?" he asks shocked

"Not so much scared, more like I managed to ditch him."

"You managed to ditch my best bodyguard?"

"Maybe."

"Haruhi, you couldn't have just listened to me and stayed in the car?" he asks

"I was worried about you, and you've never been able to control me Kyoya you know that." She laughs

"Not since we started dating." He sighed 'and even before then.'

"Which is how long exactly?" a voice interrupted from the door. The two looked over to see Kyoya's father standing in the doorway.

"Father how long have you-?" Kyoya asks quickly moving away from Haruhi

"I came in around the time young Miss Fujioka began telling you how she got into my house without having to deal with security." He tells his son calmly and watched as the young girl got up bowing in his direction.

"I am terribly sorry sir, I really didn't mean to I just-"she says as he raised his right hand to stop her.

"It's okay Miss Fujioka, I'm actually quite surprised not many people can startle an employee of the Ootori household, Kyoya waking up in the morning being the exception." He chuckles looking over at his son, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Tamaki-Sempai has told me the same thing about how scary Kyoya can be in the morning, though it amazes me that he is stupid enough to try and wake him up in the morning." She answers

Yoshio takes a mental note noticing she still calls Suoh's son Sempai, while she calls his own son by his name. 'Just how long have these two been together? Surely it couldn't have been recently with how relaxed these two are in each other's company.' he wonders then turns to his son.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but it seems as though you can't control your woman eh Kyoya?" he asks moving over to sit in one of the armchairs, as the two sit down on the couch across from him.

'His woman? Does that mean his father approves, or something else?' Haruhi wonders

Kyoya answers his father. "If you really think any man is brave enough to try and tame her be my guest father."

"No I think I'll pass, but I am curious about the two of you. How long have you been keeping this from me?" he asks looking from one to the other.

Haruhi takes Kyoya's hand as he looks up to his father to answer him. Glad that this time Haruhi is right beside him. "Starting next week it'll be ten months since Haruhi and I began going out." He answers.

His father's reaction Kyoya noted was similar to Ranka's "ten, ten months" he stuttered staring at the two in front of him. "When, where were you almost ten months ago?" he asks managing to keep his composure.

"As you might recall father, we own a beach resort in Okinawa. Tamaki decided to drag all of us and our customers over to the house for the weekend. One thing led to another and Haruhi agreed to go out with me." Kyoya answered him simply.

"Why do I doubt it's actually as simple as you asking her out and she accepted?" He asks looking at Haruhi's face which he knew gave them away she's not good at hiding things' he concluded.

"I'm sorry father, but that's as far as we'll go with that story." Kyoya tells him.

"Fine I can respect that, but how in the hell have you been able to keep this hidden from me for almost ten months Kyoya?" he asks.

"Haruhi and I must just be good actors and It's not only you father, no one knew until the beginning of this week when we told Haruhi's father. As of now only you, Tachibana, and Ranka know that we've been dating at all."

"So not even your friends in the club know anything about this?" he asks them curiously

"No sir nothing at all." Haruhi states.

Interesting, well I've already told you Kyoya that I approve of this young lady, but I can't say I'm too thrilled at how long you've kept this from me." He tells the two in front of him. "Oh, Haruhi-san would you like to stay for dinner and meet the rest of the family?" he asks as she feels Kyoya tense up beside her.

"Everyone's back?" he asks as his father gets up.

"Yes, Fuyumi should be here any minute now and your brothers will be here momentarily." He answered looking again at his son's girlfriend.

"It would be a pleasure to stay Ootori-sama, thank you." She bows.

"Then I shall go inform the staff, please excuse me." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure Haruhi? My family can be…hard to be around." Kyoya asks her

"I'll be fine Kyoya don't worry, but I didn't expect your father to be so…relaxed around me what happened in his study?" she asked curiously.

"Apparently he wanted you to be my future wife before I even walked into his study to tell him about us. I was angry with him at first, but then I realized we have been dating longer then he had been thinking of you being my wife so it didn't bother me so much." He answered.

"So he had already approved of me?" she laughs

"Yes, but I'm sure he is still a bit mad at me for dating someone without his approval, even if it is you." He says

"I know, but I don't regret agreeing to go out with you that night." She smiles at him.

"And I don't regret asking you." He laughs kissing her gently on the lips as the door swings open again to reveal Kyoya's father again and following right behind him was a beautiful older looking woman, who Haruhi had to think was his older sister.

"Kyoya it's good to see you again." The woman said running over to Kyoya, who had gotten up in order to hug her. "Oh and Kyoya who is this little cutie…you are a girl right?" she asks looking from the uniform she was wearing to her face.

"How-"Haruhi asked startled for a moment.

"She is my sister Haruhi if I noticed you were a girl right away why wouldn't she be able too." Kyoya chuckles turning back to his sister, "Fuyumi-neesan this is my girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi this is my older sister Fuyumi Shido." he says making the quick introductions.

"Nice to meet you Shido-san." Haruhi says politely standing up and holding out her hand.

"Girlfriend? Kyoya you never tell me anything." She pouts hugging Haruhi before she could protest reminding her of Tamaki. "You are so cute, how long have you two been together?" she asks

"Ten months next week." Haruhi manages to get out.

"Fuyumi-neesan would you mind letting her go before she faints?" Kyoya asks

"Ten months? But surely father would've introduced you to the family sooner." She says finally letting go of the girl and turning to her father curiously.

"Apparently these two have kept this secret from everyone for almost ten months. I just found out about it not even a half an hour ago." Yoshio answers simply watching his daughter's eyes grow huge in shock and admiration.

"Well done Kyoya no one's been able to keep a secret in this family for more than a month, before father finds out about it." She smiles at her brother, who was holding Haruhi protectively.

"Don't encourage them Fuyumi." Her father growled

"Oh don't pretend like you're not impressed father. Haruhi are you staying for dinner? Oh please say you are." She asks turning to Haruhi, who had been trying hard not to laugh, but gave up as Fuyumi turned to her questionably. Three pairs of eyes turned to face her curiously, though Kyoya felt he knew what made her laugh.

"My apologies Shido-san, but are you sure you're a part of this family? You remind me so much of Tamaki-sempai you could be his older sister. I now see how Kyoya deals with him so well." Haruhi says trying to calm down as Fuyumi smiles at the young girl.

"You know Kyoya's asked me the same thing, but I am an Ootori even though my last name has changed. Now why don't we go up to my old room and try to find you a change of clothes for dinner?" she asks

"Ah yes, I should go change as well." Kyoya states suddenly remembering he was still in his school uniform. "Please take care of Haruhi Fuyumi-neesan." He asks leaving the room. Leaving Haruhi with no choice but to be dragged out of the room and led upstairs by his sister into her old room.

"So Haruhi obviously you and my brother didn't meet and then immediately begin going out. So how did you two meet?" she asks curiously going through her old closet trying to find something for the young girl to wear.

"Well Shido-san, I sort of ran into him and the others while trying to find a quiet place to study. I'm actually part of the club that your brother is in." she answered sitting on the edge of the huge bed.

"That explains the uniform." She sighs "Ah well you look better in the boy's anyways I always thought the color of the girl's was tacky, though you would definitely look cute in it Haruhi."

"Thank you Shido-san." Haruhi smiles

"Haruhi please just call me Fuyumi." She asks still rummaging around her old closet. "Oh here it is this will look great on you." she pulls out a sapphire blue silk evening gown with a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, sparkling rhinestones adorning the neckline and waist, long chiffon skirt having a front slit and long train.

"Fuyumi I thought this was just a simple family dinner?" Haruhi asks shocked at her choice for a dress.

"Trust me nothing is ever just simple with this family. I mean look at me I'm in an evening gown as well, and I can guarantee you Kyoya will be in a suit." She smiles mischievously.

Haruhi getting the hint drags her eyes away from the admittedly beautiful gown to Fuyumi. "I know what you're trying to say and I've seen Kyoya in a suit enough times, so don't go thinking tonight will change anything."

"Oh really where would you have-oh right the host club probably dresses up every day right?" she asks.

"Not every day, but almost." Haruhi sighs "All right just give me the gown I'll wear it, since you're probably going to force me anyways. Just find me some shoes to go with it and no heels."

"You and I are going to get along just great Haruhi I know it." Fuyumi smiles watching the young girl walk into the bathroom and she moved back over to the closet to find some flats.

After about twenty minutes of arguing with Fuyumi about how she looked and wondering once again how such a carefree woman was born into the Ootori family, the two of them finally walked into to dining hall to see Kyoya, who as Fuyumi predicted was wearing a suit which Haruhi even recognized from one of the many host club balls, his and Fuyumi's father and two older looking gentleman, who Haruhi imagined to be Kyoya's two older brothers.

"Ah so the two ladies finally arrive." Yoshio announces with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I apologize father; I couldn't get Haruhi to agree to dress up at all, stubborn as a mule this one." Fuyumi smiles sitting down next to one of the two boys Haruhi still didn't know, leaving her to sit next to Kyoya.

"That's an understatement." Kyoya mutters under his breath, earning a little giggle from her as she sits down.

"Now that we're all here Yuuichi, Akito this young lady who has decided to join us tonight is Kyoya's girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka." Yoshio tells his two oldest sons, who simply looked too shocked at the idea of their little brother actually having a girlfriend who could tolerate him to even reply. "Haruhi-san to my right is my oldest son Yuuichi and to my left is my second son Akito." He tells her gesturing to both of his sons.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Haruhi said showing her "natural" host smile.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too Fujioka-san, so little brother where did you find this cute little thing?" Yuuichi asks as dinner came out.

"And let the never ending questions begin." Haruhi thinks looking down at her plate of food, and realizing she had no idea what any of it was.

"We're in the same club Yuuichi-niisan." Kyoya answers simply.

"You're in a host club though, why on earth is a young lady in the club with you?" Akito asks before his brother could.

"I was mistaken being a guy the first day of school and ended up working for the host club because I broke a stupid vase. The rest of the club, excluding Kyoya truly believed I was a guy so they gave me the boy's uniform to wear and I've been acting as a host ever since." Haruhi tells him.

"So the whole school still believes you to be a guy Fujioka-san?" Yoshio asks her curiously already knowing about why she joined the host club, after hearing about it from Suoh.

"Yes sir" she answers

"So not only have you been keeping secrets from me, but you are still able to hide the fact that you are a girl in school?" he asks amazed.

"Yes sir, but not without help I have the rest of the host club to help me, though I have to wonder why I'm still hiding the fact that I'm a girl now that my debts been paid off." She sighs

"Yet, you only have Kyoya to help you hide the fact that you two have been dating for ten months and you both have been able to keep that a secret." He comments earning shocked gasps from his two oldest sons.

"Ten months?" Yuuichi asks

"How is it we are only meeting Fujioka-san now?" Akito asks his father

"Simple, I only found out about their relationship today as well. It seems as though Kyoya and Haruhi-san have been keeping this a secret from everyone around them." Yoshio states.

"Wait, the rest of the host club doesn't know?" Fuyumi asks surprised

"No, as of now only our two families know." Kyoya tells her

"But why keep secret for so long?" she asks

"We never expected it to last this long." Kyoya states "Look when Haruhi and I began dating it was because she intrigued me and I wanted to learn more about her in a way the others couldn't, so I wanted it to be kept secret that way when we did break up it would be as if nothing happened between us at all. Before we both knew it a week had turned into a month and a month had turned into nine. We don't plan on breaking up, but we don't know how the others will react so we've kept quiet about it." Kyoya tells his family.

"That explains why you kept it secret." Yoshio mutters "You didn't want anyone else to be affected."

"The longer you keep it from them the harder it's going to be for them to accept it." Fuyumi mumbled

"We know that." Surprisingly Kyoya and Haruhi said at the same time. Resulting in laughter throughout the room.

"Out of curiosity, how many times have you two almost broken up?" Yuuichi asks.

Kyoya and Haruhi look at each other trying to think "four?" Haruhi suggests.

"Five?" Kyoya asks

"Five?"

"Four?"

"Well let's think the first time was after I went on that date with Hikaru in Karuizawa, oh wait that was when…" Haruhi says thinking back.

"No you're right we did…almost break up." Kyoya cuts her off. They share a glance and Haruhi continues.

"There was also that fight we got into after the Lobelia girls captured me again and asked me to be in their stupid play. Also there was that whole Kasanoda incident, which by the way I still don't understand why you were so mad at me after he found out I was a girl." She states.

"That only proves how naïve you still are." He tells her smirking remembering how angry he was when Kasanoda-kun had found out, no he was more angry at how he found out and still blames the rest of the club for not realizing it sooner.

"The only other time I can think of Kyoya is after the Ouran fair in the clubroom, which makes four was there another?" she asks ignoring his naïve comment.

"I was going to say that fight we had the day after we met in that mall the others had dragged me too, but I realize all that ended up being was a petty argument." He suggests.

"No, you were right to think of that though, after all I did yell at you then just walk out of the room." She sighed earning stares from everyone else in the room, as Kyoya just nodded.

"What?" she finally asks

"You actually yelled at him?" Fuyumi asks amazed

"Yes, I have several times just as he's yelled at me several times." She answered bluntly.

"So to answer your question Yuuichi-Niichan, Haruhi and I have almost broken up four times in the last ten months." Kyoya says turning to his brother.

"Sounds to me like each almost break-up between you two involves the host club in some way." Akito notes "Which amazes me even further how you two managed to keep this a secret for so long."

"Yes, you two seem to have quite a history together already." Yuuichi notes

"Yes, a toast to Kyoya and his not-so-new girlfriend." Yoshio claims holding up his glass "I hope you two continue to stay together."

"Here, here." The others say holding up their glasses.

Haruhi leans over to Kyoya to kiss him on the cheek, "Another obstacle down and only one to go." She whispers to him, though as he looked at her she already knew his family hadn't completely approved of her quite yet.

"Yes, but the last one will be the hardest to face." He smiles sadly leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, not caring his whole family was watching the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

If there were any words to describe Haruhi Fujioka the next morning as she dragged herself into her classroom it would be mentally drained. 'I thought Tamaki-sempai was bad, Fuyumi makes him seem like Mori-sempai' she sighs sitting down at her desk. 'After dinner we must've gone through every damn piece of clothing in her closet and she never stopped asking questions about me.' She watched as the door to the classroom suddenly opened and walked in the pair of twins, who Haruhi really didn't want to have to deal with this morning. 'These two rarely come in early; I wonder what they want this time.'

"Ha-ru-hi," they chorused happily running over to her desk.

"What do you two want?" she asks trying to keep her voice steady.

"We thought you were dead-"Kaoru stated

"You ignored all of our calls-"Hikaru said

"And were worried about you what were you thinking worrying us like that?" They finished.

'Oh yea, I got home late last night and fell asleep almost immediately' she remembered. "I'm sorry guys after dinner last night I just fell asleep." She told them.

"So the Shadow King didn't do anything?" they asked.

She just looked up at them 'do they know?' "What does Kyoya-sempai have to do with me being tired?" she asks cautiously.

"You really don't remember, after school in the clubroom yesterday?" Hikaru asks

"No why? Did something happen?" she asks the only thing still on her mind was dinner the night before with Kyoya's family and the two hours spent with his sister in her old room.

"He brainwashed you." They shouted.

"Oh come on I'm sure even Kyoya-sempai doesn't have the equipment to fully brainwash a person." Haruhi states logically, though not really putting it pass him. "Now if you don't mind would you both shut up, you're giving me a headache." She asks laying her head down on the desk.

"Do you think-?" Hikaru asks his brother.

"He did something to her?" Kaoru says as the two look at their suddenly sleeping toy. "Nah." They concluding sitting down at their desks.

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked into his classroom that morning still feeling guilty about not warning Haruhi last night that when his sister wanted to "talk" then it would result in Fuyumi talking for hours, until someone came in to take her home. When a certain blonde staring at him made him lose his train of thought. "What is it Tamaki?" he asks icily sitting down at his desk.<p>

"Kyoya Mon ami, are you still in a bad mood?" the blond asks nervously.

'Bad mood? Oh that's right, I yelled at him yesterday in the clubroom, actually I snapped at everyone.' He sighed "No Tamaki I'm fine, but I will not apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"I didn't expect you too." Tamaki laughed "So, were you at home yesterday? I couldn't get ahold of you at all last night." he asks.

"Tamaki I had a family dinner you know I wouldn't dare miss one of those." Kyoya answers

"Right because of your father, I'm sorry Kyoya." He says

"Never mind that Tamaki what was it you needed to tell me?" he asks.

"Oh, well the twins called me last night and were asking if I knew where Haruhi was, apparently they tried calling her most of the night. Since you were the last person in the club who saw her I thought maybe you knew where she was." He answered

"Dear lord, you three act like you have to protect her 24/7 she's not a child Tamaki, I'm sure she just fell asleep, or was in the middle of studying and ignored her phone." He sighed.

"Oh right, well Hunny and Mori sempai were worried as well." Tamaki mumbled

'Honestly this is the reason we can't figure out how to tell them, they worry far too much' Kyoya thinks pulling out his things for class, though he knew it was pointless, as he was already a month ahead in all his classes. "Tamaki I'm sure she will answer your question later in the club if you are that curious." He tells his friend truly wishing he could tell him and save Haruhi the trouble of figuring out an answer for him later, but it would be too suspicious, so he regrettably stayed quiet.

"You're right Kyoya I'll just ask her later.' Tamaki says cheerfully.

'If she's awake,' Kyoya thinks, as his mind wandered again to dinner the night before with Fuyumi asking Haruhi to go up to her room to talk, leaving him with his brothers who wasted no time asking him the questions you don't ask in front of woman, especially if it was your own. Kyoya knew his sister Fuyumi already loved Haruhi like a little sister she could dress up, that much was obvious, but his two older brothers he knew were putting on an act, only to please their father. He hoped the look he gave Haruhi before he kissed her made her understand not to trust his brothers, at least not yet. As his mind was wandering he didn't notice all of the people coming in and only when their teacher said her "Good-morning" did he even remember he was at school. He recovered quickly, pulling out his notebook and got ready for another day at school.

* * *

><p>'Haruhi and the twins are late' Kyoya notes later in the clubroom, looking up from his laptop to see Tamaki pacing around the room worriedly, and Hunny and Mori eating cake at their usual table.<p>

"Where is she, where is my daughter?" Tamaki mutters, still pacing

"Tama-chan, I'm sure she's fine. You know how Haru-chan is she might only be in the library." Hunny tells him, Mori only nodding in agreement, as the doors flew open revealing two red-headed twins.

"Kyoya-sempai what did you do to Haruhi?" the ask

"Don't tell me you two are still going on about that." Haruhi groaned behind them.

"Haruhi, oh my precious daughter where have you been, Daddy has been so worried about you." Tamaki cries going on with his usual antics of picking her up and swinging her around like a doll.

"Damn it Sempai, put me down, I was just in the library." She tells him, as he slowly puts her back down.

"Yea, we found her asleep in one of the armchairs. It took us forever to get her up." The twins say looking over at Kyoya, who had looked over at Haruhi for a moment. 'Did last night really tire her out that much' he wondered before focusing on the twins.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with Haruhi falling asleep in the library?" he asks

"You were the last person she talked to yesterday." Hikaru accused.

'Was I,' Kyoya though looking back to the day before.

"Oh, you guys are talking about after the club when I told you all to go home, so I could talk to Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi realizes.

"So, the girl finally remembers." Kaoru sighs

"So Kyoya-sempai what exactly happened yesterday? Haruhi wouldn't tell us this morning." The twins ask

"I never said I wouldn't tell you, I just now remembered what you two were even talking about." Haruhi protests

"So then why didn't you pick up your phone last night?" they ask

"I fell asleep studying for the history test we had this morning." She answered simply, Kyoya silently applauding her quick thinking.

"So then what happened yesterday with you and Kyoya-sempai?" they ask again

"Nothing much, Haruhi and I talked for a few minutes, she got mad and yelled at me, I yelled at her and she walked out of the room." Kyoya answered tired of the twins pestering her and giving her a break from trying to think of yet another cover story. "That sound about right Haruhi?"

"Yes, and I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was out of line Sempai and I'm sorry." She smiled sending him a grateful glance.

"No need," Kyoya said "But I realized after you stormed out that I never got to talk with you about what I wanted to discuss with you yesterday, so if you would kindly stay afterwards-"

"No way Kyoya-sempai, we're not leaving you alone with her again," The twins say protectively standing in front of her.

"I would think that it's Haruhi's choice, wouldn't you agree?" he asks smirking "Haruhi if not after the club, then I could spare a few minutes now to talk to you in the supply room."

"Of course Kyoya-sempai, I'll be right there." She answers watching him nod once, pick up his notebook and walk into the other room.

"Haruhi, why does mother always get to monopolize your time?" Tamaki asks

"It's not monopolizing Sempai; Kyoya-sempai just wants to talk to me about my debt." She sighs trying to free herself from the twins. "Look it'll be fine it's not like he's going to kill me."

"But Haruhi-"

"I'll see you all in a bit, I promise." She assures them walking into the other room closing and locking the door behind her, so the others wouldn't try to peep, though she knew they would try to listen.

"Haruhi over here," she hears Kyoya's voice calling her.

Turning around she sees him in a corner of the room by one of the windows he was at the day before. Moving quickly over to him, she grabs his tie and pulls him down level with her and kisses him full on the lips. "This is very risky of you Kyoya." She whispers releasing his tie to let him go. "You know the others are right at the door, and to ask me to see you in the middle of club?"

"Those three idiots will only think I'm punishing you for something and are adding something on your non-existent debt. Hunny and Mori-sempai, however I suppose I'm a bit worried, but not enough to care." He whispers pinning her against the wall successfully trapping her.

"You know this isn't what I had in mind when you said you wanted to talk." She laughed as he leaned forward to kiss her. "And I know you wouldn't do this." She manages to get out as he deepens the kiss, earning a small moan from her.

"This time however, I get merit from going after you. What makes you think I won't continue?" he asks.

"Because you are a gentleman and if I asked you to stop you would." She replies simply placing her hands on his chest.

"Are you asking me to stop then?" he asks slowly pulling back, already knowing her answer.

"Yes," she said weakly pushing him back.

"You're lucky you know me so well then." He smirks freeing her.

"I'm not lucky, it's just that I trust you." She states, "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"First, I wanted to apologize for not warning you about my sister Fuyumi." He stated "Second, I wanted to know if you understood the look I gave you before I kissed you last night, and third I'm curious at why you seem so tired today, surely last night wasn't THAT draining?"

"Is that all?" she asks giggling, knowing Kyoya was the type of person to get right to the point when asking questions. She moved over to sit on one of the tables even farther in the back of the room.

"Yes, that's all" he stated moving over to sit next to her.

"Right well first, its okay your sister is a bit…over-the-top, but she and I are becoming really good friends Kyoya, second you meant the look in your eyes about not to trust your brothers right? I already assumed that when they were being friendly to me. Fuyumi's kindness I knew was genuine, but it was the way you acted around your brothers that led me to believe they had other motives." She sighed "Third well yes and no, I slept like a log last night. It was the night before that I didn't get any sleep at all I was too worried about hearing your father reaction when you told him. I don't think I was tired yesterday because of adrenaline or something, I'm not really sure." She confessed

"So you already knew my brothers were faking kindness for father?" he asks impressed

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure your father was well aware they were just putting on an act for him." She yawned leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm just going to have to work harder to get them to accept me."

"You don't really have too, I hope you realize?" he says kissing the top of her head, "Just my sister and father accepting you should be more than enough."

"I know I don't have too, but I want to." She answered now determined.

"Then I will help you in any way I can and best of luck to you Haruhi." He smiles holding her closer.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before the sound of shuffling outside the door broke the calming silence. "We better get out of here before they break down the door." Haruhi sighed.

"If they value their current lives they wouldn't dare," Kyoya growled helping Haruhi off the desk and kissing her again on the lips.

"Always the Shadow King eh?" she smiles moving over to open the door, only to watch and laugh as three bodies fell over in front of her.

* * *

><p>The next week flew by quickly and when Graduation day finally came around it seemed to Haruhi that every graduating third-year girl were in tears as they received their diplomas. 'Honestly it's only high school, when they enter the university division they'll see a lot of these same people, what's the big deal?' she thought from her seat between the two twins as they watched the graduation ceremony. She clapped and cheered with the others when Hunny and Mori received their diplomas and was half-asleep on Hikaru's shoulder during the boring speeches given by the faculty members, but she felt overall it was a great day. After the ceremony the host club met by the fountain, where Haruhi had remembered searching for her wallet with Tamaki almost a year ago.<p>

Hunny and Mori announced as soon as everyone met that they weren't planning on leaving the host club shocking everyone, but to no one's surprise Kyoya, who Haruhi had a feeling already knew ahead of time. "We are a family and all of us promised Haru-chan right after the Ouran fair that we would all never break up again. So Takashi and I will be dropping by every once and awhile." Hunny smiled down at them from his spot on Mori's shoulders. "So we will see you all again in music room 3 when school starts up again."

"Of course Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai you two are always welcome." Tamaki said grinning happily.

"Thank you both for all of your hard work in these past years, and we will see you both again soon." Kyoya manages a small smile to the two of them.

"See you both soon." The twins' chorus.

"This family will never break up." Haruhi smiles wondering vaguely if that was true.

"Mitsukuni we have to go, see you all again soon." Mori said smiling down at Haruhi and waving good-bye to the others.

"Right good-bye everyone." Hunny waves as the two now graduated seniors head over to their waiting car.

* * *

><p>"Hey Takashi?" Hunny asks when they were far enough away from the others.<p>

"What is it Mitsukuni?" Mori asks getting the feeling he knew what his cousin wanted to talk about.

"You know when I wondered if something big was going to happen before we graduated, almost losing Tama-chan wasn't exactly what I had in mind. That whole incident really scared me." Hunny confessed looking back to his group of friends, Kyoya he noted was already gone.

"Yea, it scared me too," Mori replied

"But it all worked out in the end, and yet nothing seems to have changed at all between Haru-chan and everybody else." Hunny sighed, and then laughed as he watched the twins and Tamaki argue over taking Haruhi home. Only to lose to Kasanoda wandering over to the group and asking Haruhi himself.

"You never know that Mitsukuni, Haruhi may not be that oblivious anymore to her feeling for one of the members. The last few weeks have proven that." Mori says

"I know that, I was talking about the others." Hunny sighed 'she's not good at hiding her feelings,' knowing his cousin was referring to the way Haruhi would blush, get nervous, or just be spacing out in the middle of club. "When I go to visit them again, if something hasn't happened yet then I am just going to make my move to make them all realize their feelings for her."

"Just be careful Mitsukuni," Mori warned as they got into their car.

"I will Takashi, I promise." Hunny smiles looking out the window, as their car drove away taking them home where both their families were waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay I got another posted and I hope you guys like it. I'm really sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for about two weeks i'm leaving to visit my grandparents tomorrow and they have no internet-gah it sucks for me too, but I promise to write and update as soon as I get back i'm sorry again for this. In other topics however, I hope you like this chapter I wanted to do one with all the hosts for once because lately it's been all about Haruhi and Kyoya-not that it's a bad thing, but I feel bad about leaving the hosts out of chapters so even though this one has a I think sweet Haruhi and Kyoya moment I wanted to write about the host club too. Thank you all for reading it this far and sorry again about no update for awhile, but I will update as soon as I get back so I guess see you in a few weeks. xD<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Summer break had come and gone, and before Haruhi knew it there was only a week left before the new semester was to start up again. So she had to wonder why instead of being at home on this cloudy Tuesday she was sitting in a café with Fuyumi having lunch. "Fuyumi, it's not that I don't like hanging out with you, but why today, and so suddenly?" she asks, thinking back to this morning when she got the woman's phone call.

_Flashback_

_It was 8:00 in the morning when Haruhi suddenly heard her phone go off on the desk. 'Whoever is calling is lucky I'm such an early riser' she thinks knowing the caller wouldn't be Kyoya. 'I swear if it's Tamaki-sempai, or the twins I'm hanging up.' Picking up her phone she sees it's from an unknown number. "Hello?" she asks curiously._

"_Haruhi, I know it's sudden, but do you mind if we go out to lunch today?" she hears Fuyumi on the other line. "It can be anywhere you want, my treat of course. Please I really need to talk to someone today." _

"_Of course I'll go to lunch with you today Fuyumi, but how did you get my number?" she asks startled, and knowing better than to refuse an Ootori, even if Fuyumi was married out of the family._

"_Yay, I'll pick you up at 12:00 then. Oh and I got your number from Kyoya, don't ask how, but Kyoya can never refuse me anything when I ask." She tells her._

'_I bet not' Haruhi laughs inwardly "Okay I will see you at 12:00 then Fuyumi-bye" _

"_Bye" she hears before the phone went dead._

'_I wonder if something's wrong, she seemed a bit too desperate' Haruhi thinks, and then began trying to find something to wear for her lunch with Kyoya's sister._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry about this Haruhi, it's just my husband's leaving on a six month business trip later tonight, and I guess I just needed to get away." She sighed staring down at her tea cup.

"Needed to get away? Wouldn't you rather want to spend today with him before he leaves?" Haruhi asks confused.

"This is a lovely little café Haruhi, what made you pick this place?" Fuyumi asks changing the subject.

'She isn't going to get out of answering me forever' Haruhi thinks "Kyoya took me here for our first date. It's rather comfortable don't you think?" she asks looking around memories of her first date coming back.

"Really, so you two actually risked going out on dates and such?" she asked

"Well it's not like anyone would expect Kyoya to be in a place like this, it really wasn't too hard. Besides most of our dates consist of us walking around together in the local parks around my place." She laughs

"You truly love my brother don't you?" Fuyumi says more as a statement then a question.

"Yes, Fuyumi I do. I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon; honestly I don't think I could live without him for long." Haruhi admits drinking her tea.

Fuyumi could do nothing but stare at the young woman in front of her, who admitted to loving her little brother with no hesitation. "So humor me Haruhi." She smiles mischievously reminding Haruhi to much of Kyoya's smile of the devil. "How far have you two actually gone? Have you slept with him yet?"

"We haven't had sex, but we've slept together multiple times." She answers bluntly. Fuyumi again amazed at the no hesitation in her voice as she answered.

"That's really hard to believe considering how…possessive Kyoya can be when he thinks something is his." She laughs

"Well believe it or not it's true, and for the record he doesn't have to think that. I already am his, just not in that way." Haruhi answers, "Now what brought that question on Fuyumi?"

"I guess I was just curious at how my little brother was doing in his relationship with you." She shrugs staring again down at her tea.

"Oh really, well how far along do you think we should be?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I was only in an arranged marriage, not that I don't love my husband. But you and Kyoya are going on a year now right?" she asks smiling

"Yeah, it'll be a year in about a month. Haruhi laughs amazed she had almost forgotten. "I have to thank you and your family though for keeping it a secret."

"It's not a problem our father's sworn us to secrecy, but I did tell my husband." She admits.

"I already expected you too, that's no big deal." She assures the suddenly nervous looking Fuyumi. "All right what's wrong, you're not acting like…you."

"Haruhi, can I get some advice from you?" she asks nervously.

"Of course Fuyumi, I can't guarantee I'll be of any real help, but I'll try my best."

"Just the answer I would expect from you." Fuyumi laughs taking another sip of her tea before looking serious. "Haruhi, I'm pregnant."

Fuyumi watches as Haruhi's face went from worried, to amazement, then back to worry. "Is it your husband's?" she asks rather seriously.

"What, Haruhi of course it's my husband's. What made you think otherwise?" Fuyumi asks shocked as the young woman in front of her just shrugs.

"You looked so nervous; I thought it was something terrible. Is there something wrong with you being pregnant?" she asks

"I don't know how to tell my husband. I went to the doctors yesterday and I was told I'm six weeks along, though how I didn't realize it sooner I don't know. My husband, as you know is leaving for a six month business trip to France. I don't want him to have to choose between his work and his wife, but if I don't tell him I don't want him to come home and think I was trying to hide something from him." She explains tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Kira-san, can we get a box of tissues?" Haruhi asks their waitress and getting up to sit over by Fuyumi.

"Of course Haruhi-san," Kira says surprised at Haruhi's companion's sudden change in attitude. Quickly going into the back to grab an already opened box of tissues and hurrying over to hand them to Haruhi.

"Thank you Kira-san." She smiles turning back to the now crying Fuyumi. "Fuyumi I want to help you, but I need you to stop crying okay?" she asks handing her the box of tissues and patting her on the head like her mother used to do for her. "I know you're just emotional right now, but I need you to cheer up okay?"

This went on for a few more moments before Fuyumi managed to calm down a bit. "I'm okay Haruhi; I just don't know what I should do."

"Fuyumi if I may? I think you should tell your husband." She states "Look, I know work is important, but at times like these his wife and child should come first. Surely there's a way your husband could still handle his business overseas from his workplace here?" she asks.

"I don't know I guess I should ask him." Fuyumi says quietly, as Haruhi stood up.

"Yes, you should if you let him leave tonight without telling him anything he's going to come home and you will almost be in your eighth month. Not only will he be confused and hurt that you didn't tell him, but he might be feel regret that he wasn't there for you and I really don't think you want that." She tells the woman, "you're a strong woman Fuyumi and I think your husband will care enough to find a way to stay, but in order to do that you need to tell him."

"You're right Haruhi, I know you are…thank you, I'll tell him." She smiles and stands up to hug her. "You know if our roles in this are ever reversed and you're struggling to tell Kyoya. I'm going to tell you the same thing you just told me." She laughs letting go.

"Yes, but Kyoya would already know I went to see a doctor, and be mad at me for not letting him go." Haruhi sighs wondering vaguely if it was all right to be thinking of having children with him already.

"True enough." Fuyumi laughs "Knowing Kyoya he already knows about my pregnancy as well, so if I could ask you to let him know Haruhi?"

"If he already knows, what's the point of me telling him?" she asks.

"It'll let him know that I told you personally, but not him." Fuyumi says getting up to leave. "Oh and he's home by the way."

"I can't decide whether that's really mean or that it proves you are an Ootori." Haruhi sighs following her out the door. Wondering when he got back from his trip, but knowing Fuyumi wouldn't tell her.

"I really wish you were my little sister Haruhi. I see now why Kyoya loves you so much and there's something I think you should know about Akito and Yuuichi-niisan." She sighs calling her driver.

"Are you going to tell me that they were only acting in front of your father when we first met?" Haruhi asks

"…Kyoya told you?" she asks curiously

"No, I figured it out about half-way through that dinner. Kyoya was too tense around his brothers, so I knew something was up." She confesses

"Impressive, but yes those two will do anything to please father." Fuyumi sighs "Do you want a ride back Haruhi?" she asks as her car pulled up.

"No thanks, my house isn't that far from here. Besides you should be hurrying home to tell your husband the good news, congratulations Fuyumi really." Haruhi smiles realizing she hadn't congratulated her since she found out.

"Thank you for everything Haruhi, I guess I'll see you on Sunday for dinner." Fuyumi says hugging Haruhi again before getting into her car and driving away.

'That's right I'm going to another Ootori family dinner' she thinks sighing and wondering what to do now. 'I wonder if Kyoya is busy I might as well tell him' pulling out her phone she checked the time 1:47 'he should be up by now' she thinks calling his phone, as usual he picked up after the first ring.

"_Haruhi?" _she hears his voice

"_Hello Kyoya, are you busy?"_ she asks

"_Not really just filling out some files for father, do you need something?" _

"_I was wondering if I could come over and see you." _

"_You know you don't have to ask to come over Haruhi"_

"_I know, but the last time I came over unannounced the guards had to deal with an angry Shadow King and I'd rather not make them suffer through that again." _She laughs remembering the last time she went over to see him.

"_It won't be a problem this time, like all of the host members all of my staff knows who you are and will let you in at first sight."_

"_Oh okay, I'll be over in about twenty minutes then see you soon." _

"_I'll see you then love, bye." _hanging up her phone she heads over to the train station to catch a ride over to his house.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she found herself in front of Kyoya's room, knocking she hears a faint "Come in Haruhi" and opens the door to see Kyoya spread out on his couch, his laptop balancing on his knees. When he saw her however, he put it down on the table and gestured for her to come over. "To what do I owe this visit Haruhi?" he asks watching her as she sat down next to him.<p>

"Nothing much, I really just wanted to see you." She confesses

"Yes, it has been a few weeks hasn't it?" he sighs, as she moves over to lean on him.

"You were in Spain doing business with your father, it couldn't be helped." She says "When did you return by the way?"

"Sunday night," he answers "Sorry I didn't call you I got back to my room and slept for twenty-four hours."

"It's okay you like your sleep." She giggles "What time did you get up this morning anyway?"

"…I woke up about an hour ago," he confesses

"So you were just starting your work when I called." She sighs

"Don't worry about it; I was just rechecking some files for my father. I already had them finished and ready to be sent out." He assures her. "So what were you doing before you called me to come over?"

"I was having lunch with your sister." She answers simply "She was really desperate to talk to someone I guess, so she called me up this morning."

"Really, as I recall her husband is leaving tonight for France." He replies, showing Haruhi once again just how much he knows about everyone.

"Did you also know Fuyumi went to the hospital yesterday?" she asks leading up to the conversation she wanted to talk about.

"Yes, but I guessed it was just a standard check-up." He says looking down to her curiously. "Was it something more?"

"…you really don't know?" she asks completely shocked that for once she knew something he didn't.

"If I did do you think I would be asking?" he sighs

"So, you really don't know? I actually have something about your own family member that the great host club's Shadow King doesn't know about." She laughs wondering if Fuyumi tried to keep it a secret and knew that Kyoya wouldn't be able to find out.

"Haruhi-"he growls

"Oh come on no one ever has anything over you." She continues to laugh.

"Haruhi, I think it would be in your best interest just to tell me what you know." Kyoya tells her calmly, but with his most demonic voice.

"I don't know, I think I'll let this last awhile longer." She smiles ignoring the threat.

"I wouldn't advise it Haruhi." He says an idea coming to mind.

"No, I think I'll just let Fuyumi tell you herself." She laughs "After all she only wanted me to tell you because she thought you already knew."

"My sister is good at hiding her tracks." He sighs

"Yet you knew she went to the hospital yesterday." Haruhi points out.

"True, now are you going to tell me?" he asks moving his hands to rest on top of hers.

"Nope, I'll just let you hear the news on Sunday." She decides, as he grins, takes his glasses off and places them next to his laptop.

"Bad idea," He smirks grabbing her wrists within a matter of seconds he had her lying on her back on the couch, and was hovering over her holding her hands on either side of her head, successfully trapping her.

"Damn it Kyoya, why do you always resort to this method?" she growls, as he smiles mischievously down at her.

"I use whatever method in my power I can to get the answers I want, and this seems to work brilliantly when dealing with you." He answers simply.

"If you really think I'll break down you better think of something else." She smirks, "now get off of me Kyoya." She struggles, but he only holds her tighter. "Kyoya-"she growls, but was cut off as he places his lips on hers.

He knew he had to stop quickly before things got out of hand, but dammit he wanted to know what she knew about his sister that he didn't and when she immediately relaxed and kissed back he had to use every ounce of self-control he had to not take it any further. When he finally pulls back he gets another idea and leans down to nip her neck playfully. "Are you going to tell me now?" he asks seductively.

"Kyoya, stop this." She asks weakly

"Not until you tell me what I want to know Haruhi." He tells her now nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Damn it Kyoya, you better never act like this in front of your niece or nephew." She growls giving in, afraid of how far he was actually willing to go for some information.

It only took a second for her words to click in place. "Fuyumi's pregnant?" he asks stopping what he was doing to look at her face which was now smiling sweetly up at him.

"Congratulations you're going to be an uncle Kyoya." She says looking up at his suddenly smiling face. "What's this does the Shadow King have a weakness for children?"

"My only weakness Haruhi is you." He sighs "But yes, I am very happy for my sister and her husband. How far along is she?" he asks curiously.

"Six weeks," she answers

"Oh honestly, how did Fuyumi not realize she was pregnant?" he sighs at his sister's ditzy ways

"Hey, not every woman can figure it out right away." Haruhi argues

"Would you be included in that category?" he asks humor in his voice.

"Like I would even know, I've never been pregnant and I don't plan to be for a long time." She snaps playfully.

"I love you Haruhi and thank you for telling me." He smiles leaning down to kiss her on the lips letting her wrists go.

"I love you too Kyoya and you are very welcome congratulations." She smiles between breaths wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

They both suddenly hear a small knock then door open, followed by a small gasp and an apologetic "I'm sorry young master." Suddenly realizing how they must have looked Haruhi goes a deep shade of red and Kyoya quickly gets off of her to address the maid who had just walked in on them.

"It's okay I was just playing a…playful little game with my girlfriend, what did you need to tell me?" Kyoya asks smoothly, as if nothing was wrong with what the maid had just seen, which both he and Haruhi knew was completely innocent.

"Right, Master Suoh is downstairs and wishes to speak to you, or rather wants to play with you we're not sure which." She stammers still waiting to be yelled at for interrupting the young master and his girlfriend.

"That idiot," Kyoya sighs "All right send him up."

"Yes sir," she bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Thanking the heavens that having his girlfriend here seemed to have calmed the young master down from his usual annoyance about his friend coming by unannounced.

"Kyoya, are you sure? How are we going to explain me being here?" Haruhi asks curiously handing him his glasses from the table.

"Just follow my lead and don't worry." He says grabbing her by the waist and kissing her again, all while putting his glasses back on.

"Okay, but what about the maid? You did call me your girlfriend in front of her" she asks as he let her go.

"Everyone on staff here is sworn to secrecy about you, after the last time you visited my Father ordered them to stay silent and said that you are to be treated as one of the family, so you could get away with almost anything right now." Kyoya explains going over to his bookshelf to grab a few old textbooks.

'That explains how I got up to his room so quickly' she thinks watching him place the books down on the table and open them to random pages. "Does your father really think that highly of me?" she asks curiously.

"Yes, it surprises me too Haruhi." He says grabbing a few old notebooks off another shelf. "All of the staff were shocked to say in the least that a random girl, who they've seen only once, is suddenly being treated like one of the family."

"I wonder if it's because they think I'm pregnant with your child." Haruhi thinks out loud causing Kyoya to drop what he was holding and look at her like she was insane. "Well think about it a girl they've never seen before is suddenly being treated like part of the family, for all they know I could be pregnant with your heir."

Kyoya then burst out laughing, "The sad thing about that statement Haruhi is you could easily be right, but they'll figure it out eventually that you're most certainty not pregnant with my child."

"True, so what's this plan you have for me?" she asks curiously helping Kyoya pick up the notebooks he had dropped.

"Just sit down on the couch and pretend like you are reading one of the textbooks, or writing something down in one of the notebooks." He says hearing the usual loud voice of Tamaki coming up the stairs.

"Oh I get it, I'm studying and you're my tutor." She realizes sitting down on the couch and starting to pretend to work.

"Very good Haruhi you catch on quickly." Kyoya smirks, picking up his laptop from the table and sitting down in one of his armchairs pretending to be working hard on something.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, mon ami why didn't you tell me you were back?" Tamaki's voice suddenly enters the room.<p>

"Tamaki I was exhausted from my trip what made you think I would call you when I wanted to relax?" Kyoya asks him faking annoyance at his best friend. "Besides didn't you also just return from a trip to America with your father?"

"Yes, but I returned almost a week ago and everyone else is too busy to talk to me," he whines going right up to Kyoya not even noticing Haruhi

"Sempai, did it ever occur to you that we can't all work around your crazy schedule?" Haruhi growls from the couch, Tamaki turns around and finally notices her.

"Haruhi, What are you doing here?" he asks shocked looking from Haruhi to Kyoya.

"Haruhi has asked me to help her get ahead in her second year, so I'm letting her borrow some of the textbooks we used, and some of my notes for her upcoming classes." Kyoya explains.

"Haruhi, why didn't you just ask Daddy for help? I would have given you all my notes from last semester for free and not whatever Kyoya is making you do, is he raising your debt?" he asks

"I'm sorry Sempai, but when it comes to intelligence Kyoya-sempai is superior to you and no he isn't putting this on my debt." She states trying to ignore him when he went into his corner of woe.

"Tamaki I would appreciate it if you didn't grow anything in my room." Kyoya scowls, knowing his best friend should be used to Haruhi's blunt comments by now. "And for the record I find plenty of benefit in helping Haruhi with her studies, after all the farther ahead she is the more focus she can put on the club."

"Oh yes of course we want our daughter to be able to pay off her debt before she graduates don't we," Tamaki smiles coming back over and sitting next to Haruhi.

"Sempai I already told you once that I love being in the host club. I just want to be able to do my best to help, but to do that I need to be able to keep up with my studies." She tells him "Besides I don't want my grades to slip and be forced to leave Ouran."

"I won't allow that to happen Haruhi I'll pay for your tuition myself if I have to." Tamaki says

'My father would probably pay to keep her there as well' Kyoya thinks taking a mental note to actually give Haruhi his notes to study. 'But really what are the odds of that happening Haruhi is a brilliant girl.'

"Thank you Sempai, but really I should be fine." Haruhi was saying to Tamaki, who at this point was standing on the couch like some brave soldier.

"Why did you actually come over here anyways Tamaki?" he asks sending his friend a glare to get down from the couch.

"I wanted to see if mother wanted to play today, but since Haruhi is here we can turn this afternoon into family time." Tamaki announces.

"It wouldn't really be family time without my "brothers" though would it?" Haruhi asks already bored with his idea.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are currently in the Bahamas and Hunny and Mori-sempai have already started their classes for college, so it's just the three of us." Tamaki says excitedly.

'This is going to be a long afternoon,' both Haruhi and Kyoya think, knowing neither one was going to be able to get out of hanging out with their King today.

After four very long and some awkward hours of exploring the grounds of Kyoya's estate, watching a horror film that Tamaki was hoping would scare Haruhi enough to turn to him for comfort, but only causing her to fall asleep on Kyoya's shoulders who argued that it was Tamaki's fault that he made her sit between the two of them in the first place, and ended with a two hour truth or dare game which made both Haruhi and Kyoya confess that they had kissed someone of the opposite sex for more than ten seconds, causing Tamaki to freak out about his daughter's precious lips being stolen only to have Kyoya point out that it was his fault that Haruhi lost her first kiss to a girl. Thankfully a maid interrupted their game before Haruhi had to explain to Tamaki, who had been asked by Kyoya, only for revenge about making him reveal he had actually kissed someone, what "getting to second base with a girl" meant and if he had ever accomplished it.

"Excuse me young master will your…friends be staying for dinner?" she asks looking straight at Haruhi when she said friends, but only with an almost pleading look.

'They probably can't handle having both Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai at a table without Kyoya throwing something at him' she thinks wondering if having her sitting there would really help at all.

"Yes, they will both stay." Kyoya told her emphasizing the word both leaving Haruhi with no choice.

The maid only nods and says "Very well sir, dinner is prepared and you have a phone call from mistress Shido." Then bows and leaves the room.

"From Fuyumi-neechan, please excuse me you two." He says getting up and heading out the door to follow the maid, before stopping to turn around. "Tamaki can you show Haruhi the way to the dining room?" he asks

"Of course Kyoya, we'll see you down there in a bit." He smiles as Kyoya only nods and leaves the room. Getting up off the couch Tamaki offers Haruhi, who got off of the floor his hand. "C'mon we don't want to be late." He says rather seriously and leads her out the door.

"Sempai is Shido-san Kyoya-sempai's sister?" she asks following him down the stairs trying to make light conversation, though already knowing the answer and where the dining room was.

"Yes, Fuyumi-chan is really nice not at all what you would expect from an Ootori, but she was forced into an arranged marriage after high school." Tamaki starts to explain things Haruhi already knew "Not that she isn't happy, but it's odd that she would call Kyoya from the house phone instead of his cell."

'I hope everything went alright with her husband' Haruhi thinks as Tamaki leads her into the huge dining room. Haruhi immediately sits down where she had the last time she had come over for dinner and Tamaki sits right across from her as Kyoya walks in from another room, his face not revealing anything.

"Wow that was fast, did something happen to your sister?" Tamaki asks as Kyoya sits in the seat to the right of him.

"It seems as though my sister is pregnant and has asked me to be her child's godfather." He answers stealing a glance at Haruhi, who only smiles warmly at him.

"That's wonderful Kyoya-sempai," she says, as their food comes out.

"That's amazing congratulations did you accept Kyoya?" Tamaki asks hugging his friend in delight.

"I can never refuse my sister anything Tamaki you know that, now get off of me you idiot." He growls

"What about a godmother?" Tamaki asks starting on his food.

"Fuyumi-neechan wants the godmother to be the woman I marry one day of course." Kyoya smirks stealing a quick glance at Haruhi, who understands the hidden meaning and blushes slightly remembering Kyoya's father wants her to marry him one day.

"Somehow Kyoya I really can't see anyone willing to marry, not only a Shadow King, but a low-blood-pressure-demon-lord." Tamaki teases

"Just as I can't see anyone willing to marry an idiot once they find out how stupid you really are." Kyoya retorts

'Is this how they always are?' Haruhi wonders remembering her afternoon with the two of them she sighs and drinks her tea, glad that the two were willing to be themselves in front of her.

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner went on about as well as it started, though thankfully Kyoya hadn't thrown anything or knocked him out of his chair, but when it was over Haruhi was exhausted from her day and just wanted to go to bed. So Kyoya had someone get her things from upstairs and called for a car to take her home, after she declined the offer Tamaki gave her 'I'm afraid he'd just get on my nerves and I'll end up snapping at him again. I really don't want to do that; I actually had a fun day with the two of them.' She thinks waving good-bye to Tamaki as his limo left the estate.<p>

"Are you all right?" Kyoya asks coming up behind her.

"Fine, I'm just exhausted, though I actually had an enjoyable afternoon with you and Tamaki-sempai." She admits remembering the truth or dare game she asks "I have to ask though did you really have to ask Tamaki that question before that maid thankfully came in?"

"I only asked it for revenge on him asking if I had ever kissed anyone." He states "Though I do apologize for you almost having to explain to him what it meant. I really expected him to already know what I was asking considering all those things he thinks the twins do to you."

"It's okay it was just embarrassing trying to come up with an answer for him." She sighs, as a car comes around the corner. 'Though knowing him he's going to look up what it means tonight.'

"I've asked another one of my guards to escort you home tonight." He tells her as she watches an unfamiliar face step out from the driver's seat.

"That's fine thank you. I just didn't think I could handle being taken home by Tamaki-sempai, especially if my dad's home I don't want my dad to hurt him again." She says almost laughing at the thought.

"That's too bad I would have loved to see that." Kyoya smirks

"You can be so cold sometimes." She laughs

"But you love me for that," he whispers leaning down to kiss her on the cheek "And by the way, though I don't quite understand what it means yet, Fuyumi says thank you very much and that you were right."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out for her and before you ask it's a secret between your sister and me so don't ask unless she tells you personally." She says kissing him back, before he stood up. "Good night Kyoya," she smiles walking over to the car where her driver was holding the door open.

"Good night Haruhi," Kyoya calls before going back into his house.

"If I may speak freely ma'am?" the driver asks before she got into the car.

"Of course you don't have to be formal with me, just call me Haruhi." she smiles holding out her hand, "What's your name?"

"Hotta ma-Haruhi-sama," he says shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry but let's talk in the car." She says getting in.

"Of course Haruhi-sama." He smiles closing her door and getting into the car.

"So what's up Hotta-san, before I completely pass out?" she asks from the back as they pull out of the driveway and headed to her apartment.

"I actually just wanted to thank you Haruhi-sama, since you showed up for dinner almost two months ago Master Kyoya has been noticeably…happier I suppose." He begins, "you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't work for him as long as everyone at the house has, but he has calmed down considerably since that first night you came over. Not that it's my business, but are you two lovers?"

'He probably got that idea from that maid from earlier.' Haruhi sighs "well we have been dating for eleven months, but we are not lovers in…that way." She tries to explain. "But I really doubt I've been that much of an influence on him."

"Well that is odd I know he's been happier lately, but the change in him has only been happening since about two months ago." She hears him talking to himself from the front.

"Since the Ouran fair?" she asks suddenly realizing what possibly made him act a bit happier.

"Yes Haruhi-sama." He answered

"That explains it then Hotta-san," she laughs "Kyoya and I finally confessed to one another that night, after nine months of dating."

"That explains a lot, but I still want to thank you for what you have done for him Haruhi-sama." He says.

"I don't know that I've really been that much help to him, but you are very welcome Hotta-san." She yawns

"Master Suoh wear you out today?" he asks

"He always wears me out. I'm just glad Kyoya was there to help calm him down." She replies as she sees her apartment complex come into view.

"He wears out everyone in the household." Hotta laughs stopping the car and getting ready to get out to open her door.

"Please don't get out on my account Hotta-san I can open my own door." She tells him getting out. "I'll see you again I'm sure, goodnight Hotta-san she waves and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

"Goodnight Haruhi-sama." He calls making sure she got into her home, before driving off.

* * *

><p>Before Haruhi knew it the week had flown by and it was Sunday night and she was standing next to Kyoya at the front door waiting for his brothers and sister to arrive, his father was still upstairs finishing some business. "You look beautiful," he whispers. "But I have to ask did you just pick out a random dress from Fuyumi-neechan's closet?" he asks looking down at the simple, yet elegant silk white gown she had chose to wear that evening.<p>

"After seeing every outfit she had in there the last time. This was the one that I remembered seeing and liking, so I thought I would try it." She shrugs, as his oldest brother walks into the dining hall.

"Well it looks great on you," he whispers before going over to greet his brother. "Yuuichi-niisan, it's good to see you again." He bows slightly.

"Kyoya, and Fujioka-san it's good to see you two are still…together." He says a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Funny his father isn't around and he drops the act almost completely' Haruhi thinks sharing a knowing glance with Kyoya, as Fuyumi and her husband walk into the room.

"Haruhi," Fuyumi cries happily going over to hug the small girl reminding Haruhi again of Tamaki. "How have you been since I last saw you?" she asks.

"Fine, Fuyumi seriously I should be asking you that." She manages a smile

"Fuyumi-neechan, would you kindly let go of her before you squeeze her to death?" Kyoya asks coming over.

"Ah yes, of course I'm sorry Haruhi." She smiles pushing her gently over to Kyoya, who of course catches her. "Haruhi this is my husband Chikao Shido, darling this is Kyoya's girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka." She introduces the two.

"It is very nice to meet you Shido-san, Haruhi bows respectfully to the man.

"It's very nice to meet you too Fujioka-san. I can't thank you enough for knocking some sense into my wife." He bows back

"Oh no not at all I just told her the truth. That was all." She tries to tell him, as Kyoya gives her an 'I want to know what you did' look, making her shiver.

"Chikao-san I thought you were going to be in France for six months?" Yuuichi asks from the table.

"I was, but something came up and I couldn't leave. I'll just be very busy at the house for the next six months." Chikao tells him, not revealing anything, as he and Fuyumi go to sit down.

"I'm going to make you tell me what exactly you did." Haruhi hears Kyoya behind her.

"I told you if you want to know, you're going to have to ask Fuyumi it's not my place to tell you." She tells him.

"You know I have my ways of making you talk." He smiles mischievously

"As if I'm going to let you do that again." She snaps playfully, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"I doubt that when it comes to me, you never seem to fight back much." He laughs, as Fuyumi calls Haruhi over to sit next to her.

"I won't tell you this time and you can't make me, no matter what you try to do, you cunning bastard." She states going over to Fuyumi and her husband.

'Yikes she might actually mean it this time. I may want to watch it.' He thinks, but knowing how easy it was to make her do what he asks, after only a kiss he didn't put too much thought into it.

"So you are a cunning bastard now eh little brother?" Says a voice behind him

"Akito-niisan, welcome home," Kyoya growls

"So the rumor about her only being your fake girlfriend, in order to please father may actually be true?" he asks laughing.

"Unfortunately for you Nii-san, Haruhi and are most certainty not just pretending to be in a relationship." Kyoya answers already warning Haruhi about that possibility, "and for the record Haruhi calls a lot of people bastards, just wait your turn and I'm sure she'll call you a bastard one day too."

"As if a commoner like her would dare." He growls

'Like she's scared of you,' Kyoya laughs to himself, before going over to sit in his seat across from Fuyumi, who was talking to Haruhi in quiet whispers.

"Good evening all of you," Yoshio Ootori greets them all walking into the dining room and sitting down in his usual seat. "Chikao-kun I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were in France for business?"

"I was supposed to be sir, but something came up and I found myself not being able to leave for six months." Chikao answers his father-in-law.

"Oh really, might I ask what was so important?" Yoshio asks sternly drinking his wine, giving Haruhi the idea of why people were so afraid of him.

"Father, I'm pregnant." Fuyumi answers him, as dinner was placed in front of them.

"…I see family comes first eh boy? Congratulations to both of you." He says raising his glass to his daughter and her husband and giving them one of his rare smiles, which remind Haruhi so much of Kyoya's.

'I guess the devil's smile just runs in the family.' Haruhi thinks trying to figure out what it was she was eating.

"Yes congratulations Fuyumi, Chikao-san," Yuuichi smiles, Akito and Kyoya following suit.

"How far along are you Nee-chan?" Akito asks

"Six weeks," She answers watching her younger brother's mouth open in surprise.

"Fuyumi, it really took you six weeks to notice the signs?" Yoshio asks his daughter calmly, but with a note of annoyance in his voice.

"I guess I'm just the same as always father." She laughs ignoring her father's tone of voice.

"So have you picked out godparents already, or are you going to wait?" Yuuichi asks

"Yes, actually Kyoya we were hoping you would be our child's godfather." Fuyumi asks turning to face Kyoya, who Haruhi knew was only faking the shock on his face.

"What me? Fuyumi-neechan, are you sure?" he asks

"Of course we're both sure Kyoya, so will you please?" she asks

"…I could never refuse you anything Nee-chan, of course I accept." Kyoya sighs giving his sister a half-smile.

"Kyoya as a godfather, somehow I just can't see it." Akito laughs

"Have you thought of a godmother?" Yuuichi asks

"Chikao and I have agreed to let the woman Kyoya marries be the godmother." Fuyumi smiles, as all eyes turn to look at Haruhi.

'Oh right after almost a year I guess they think I'll become Kyoya's wife one day.' She thinks trying to ignore the looks she was given. 'What do they expect an answer from me? It's not like he's asked me yet.'

"Yes, of course that would be the first choice Fuyumi-neechan." Akito smiles at his sister. "So Fujioka-san you start your second year at Ouran tomorrow correct?"

Knowing he was just trying to make light conversation with her and the fact that he was only doing it to please his father was beginning to piss her off. "Yes Ootori-san," she replies.

"Well little brother was able to keep his spot as top of the class I hope you have the same promise, good luck." Akito says smiling, though Haruhi knew it was fake.

"If I may speak frank Ootori-san." She says looking directly at Akito, "I have been a part of a host club for over a year now, and am well aware of when I am simply being hosted to, hell I've been the one to do the hosting. I know when people are only acting nice to me, so if you could drop this stupid act and treat me the way you actually want to that would be great, besides what do you have to hide your father already seems well aware you both are putting on an act." She snaps earning shocked looks from everyone but Kyoya and his father, who both knew she would snap eventually.

"So Kyoya told you," Yuuichi says calmly looking at her.

"No, it's not that hard to figure out after you've been doing the same thing in a club for over a year." She states "Kyoya does tell me; however that you two seem to think that I am only posing as his girlfriend to please your father. Sorry to disappoint the both of you, but we are very much dating. And at this point I don't think Kyoya doesn't care much about pleasing his father, unlike the two of you. He already bought out the company once and I bet he could easily do it again, now if you will excuse me I don't think I can stand being in the same room with you two anymore so good night." She tells them getting up and leaving the room.

"Damn it," Kyoya curses under his breath. "Haruhi wait a moment," he says getting up to follow her out of the room. Leaving some very shocked family members to only stare at the, now closed door.

* * *

><p>"Little brother actually getting up to chase a girl, there's something I never expected to see." Yuuichi smirks, as Yoshio begins to laugh.<p>

"Well that took her long enough, I expected Haruhi-san to snap at the two of you the first time she met you both." He laughs earning looks of disbelief from his children.

"She makes some good points though you two," Fuyumi mutters quietly "She and Kyoya were dating a lot longer, before father asked him to begin courting her. What did she have to gain by dating him beforehand?"

"She had a debt with the club didn't she?" Akito answers recovering from his moment of shock at getting yelled at by Haruhi.

"Her debt was paid off before the Ouran fair even ended though right?" Chikao asks remembering hearing the story from Fuyumi.

"Yet, even with that Haruhi-san stayed with him, and is still with him today let's not forget you two." Yoshio says drinking his wine.

'Damn, maybe I misjudged her. She's a lot stronger than I thought.' Both boys think.

"Sir, what did Fujioka-san mean when she said Kyoya-kun bought out the company?" Chikao asks

'I should have known Kyoya would have told Haruhi-san about that, oh well now's a good time as any to tell the rest of the family.' Yoshio thinks looking up to see all eyes on him. "During the Ouran fair this year Grand Tonnere was about to buy out our medical equipment company right out from under us, but before either investment could be finalized there was another buyer who bought the company before Grand Tonnere had a chance. The company, as Haruhi-san pointed out was in fact bought by Kyoya." He explains.

"Wait are you telling my Kyoya owns our medical equipment company?" Yuuichi asks his father angrily.

"No, after the Ouran fair he gave all rights back to me and I applaud him for his actions, had he not stepped in when he did we would have lost one our most profitable companies." Yoshio tells his oldest son.

"Little brother…gave the company back to you, why?" Akito asks shocked.

"He said he didn't want it and that he had found something more important to him then my company." Yoshio answers watching Fuyumi smile at the sudden realization.

'Fujioka-san,' they all think

"So the Host Club and Haruhi are that important to him?" Fuyumi asks her father.

"I guess so Fuyumi, but I see now why they're so afraid to tell the rest of their club about them." Yoshio says getting only a knowing glance from his daughter.

"I still never even imagined Kyoya giving up one of your companies for something else father." Yuuichi states

"I don't think any of us could have imagined him doing something like that." Akito sighs suddenly feeling really bad about how he had been treating Haruhi, as Kyoya walks back into the room.

"Ah Kyoya, did you manage to calm Haruhi-san down?" Yoshio asks his son as he sits back down.

"To some extent father, but she did go home for the evening. She apologizes for disrupting dinner with her comments, but doesn't apologize for saying them." He states sending a glare to his brothers.

"I wouldn't have expected her too." Yoshio laughs "She was in the right for saying what she did."

"I'm still surprised she was able to see through us." Akito mutters

"She's been hosting as a boy for over a year now, if she wasn't able to tell when two people are hosing her then she fails completely." Kyoya states

"So harsh towards your own girlfriend Kyoya?" Akito smirks

"Oh, so she's actually my girlfriend to you now?" Kyoya asks "Besides you heard her comment to me earlier Akito-niisan, we just don't care what's said to one another at this point."

"Yes, as I recall she called you a 'cunning bastard' is that right?" he laughs

"And she had every right to call me that," Kyoya admits remembering just what he had been implying to her earlier. "Now I must excuse myself. I am exhausted and I start school again in the morning, so good night all of you and congratulations again Fuyumi-neechan." He bows, before leaving the room.

"So what do you two really think of Haruhi-san after tonight?" Yoshio asks

"She would make one hell of an addition to the family. I hate to admit it, but we've been outplayed and by our little brother no less." Yuuichi sighs admitting defeat.

"I agree father, Fujioka-san may not have the background, but easily makes up for it with her other assets." Akito says, also admitting defeat.

"So you accept her?" Yoshio asks

"Yes sir," they chorus both ready to accept the fact that their little brother found someone, who not only understood and was willing to stand up for him, but has the whole family supporting them being together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah another long chapter, it seems that I can't seem to help it when it involves Kyoya's family sorry. I really didn't know how to start this chapter so I hope you all liked the 'sister' side of the story with Haruhi and Fuyumi, though I know Fuyumi is probably almost ten years older then Haruhi. One more thing before I end this though if I am making a mistake with the honorifics could someone let me know? I'm really not sure if I am getting those correct. Thank you for reading it this far and I hope you liked this chapter. xD<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi woke up the next morning after a restless night's sleep and still regretting what she had said yesterday at dinner. "Haruhi are you okay? You seem a bit upset this morning, did something happen last night during dinner?" Ranka asks his daughter, as she came out of her bedroom in her school uniform.

"I'm fine dad it's just…I said some things last night I shouldn't have, or I should have chosen a better time to say those things." She sighs, sitting down next to him to eat some breakfast.

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad." Ranka tries to assure his daughter, as he watches her eat.

"I still shouldn't have said what I did though at the time," she mutters

"Okay, what did Kyoya-kun think, or have you talked to him about it yet?" he asks glad she was at least eating something.

"Yes, and he thought what I said was humorous." She sighs

"Well you see you shouldn't worry about it if your boyfriend didn't think anything of it." Ranka says smiling at his daughter, who was still looking really upset. "By the way there's a car outside waiting for you I think, it showed up about ten minutes ago and with how expensive it looks I assume it's one of your friends." He tells her in an attempt to change the subject.

"What?" Haruhi asks going over to the window to see a familiar face leaning against a Rolls-Royce, she recognizes as one of Kyoya's. "Hotta-san, don't worry dad he's one of Kyoya's men."

"I thought he looked familiar." Ranka mutters as Haruhi quickly gathers up her things for school.

"See you later dad," she waves heading out the door.

"Have a good first day Haruhi," he calls to his daughter before the door closes behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hotta-san, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asks walking up to the car.<p>

"Master Kyoya asked me to make sure you got to school safety Haruhi-sama," he answers

"Is that so," she mutters trying to decide whether it was a really sweet gesture, or if Kyoya was just being a little overprotective.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks opening her door.

"Oh yes of course, but I thought I told you I didn't need you to open my doors for me." She says with humor in her voice, as she gets into the car.

"My sincerest apologizes Haruhi-sama," he bows before closing her door.

'I may as well give up trying to get him to drop the formalities,' she sighs as he got into the driver's seat and drive off.

When they reach the familiar front gates of Ouran Academy, Haruhi thanks him for the ride and heads up to her new classroom. 'So this is the classroom Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai were in all last year' she thinks walking into 2-A. After taking a quick glance around she sits in a seat by the window, as a sudden realization hit her. 'I'm a second year student now. Just one more year after this and I'll be in the university. I wonder how long Kyoya and I can keep this from everybody, it's almost been a year now, but I'm sure even they'll figure it out eventually. I wonder though, if we'll just end up telling them.' Lost in thought as she looked out the window to the cloudy morning, she didn't notice a pair of red-headed twins coming up beside her.

"What's up Haruhi-" Kaoru's voice breaks her train of thought.

"Yea, for a new second year student-" Hikaru's voice made her turn around to face them

"You seem kinda down," they finish together.

'These two never cease to amaze me with how they are able to do that so well,' she sighs "Hikaru, Kaoru good morning." She smiles up at the two of them.

"So, what's up?" they ask

"I was just lost in my own thoughts I guess, you know it's funny around this time last year you had no clue who I was." She laughs.

"Well it's almost a year later and we are both very happy that you stumbled into our little club." Hikaru says smiling back at her.

"Even if you are only in the club because of a debt," Kaoru laughs

"Just know that we both love you Haruhi," they chorus

"Even if I was keeping a secret from you and the rest of the club?" she mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" they ask

"Nothing important, I love you both too," she saves really glad they didn't hear her last comment.

"You know we haven't seen you since Hunny and Mori sempai's graduation?" Hikaru tells her

"It's not my fault you two have been overseas our entire break." She states pulling out one of her textbooks from her bag and skimming through it.

"Well you seemed to have a fun time at Kyoya-sempai's house with him and Tono last week," they say. Haruhi almost drops the book she was holding.

"How on earth do you two know about that?" she asks curiously looking back up to them.

"We got a very interesting phone call from milord that night asking us something about a truth or dare game involving him, you, and Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru begins to explain.

"Oh yeah, What about?" she asks getting a very bad feeling.

"Nothing much-"Kaoru

"Except that you-" Hikaru says trying to hide his anger.

"Told him that you had kissed a guy." They finish together

"Oh that-you know he got Kyoya-sempai to confess about kissing someone once as well, so what's the big deal?" she asks

"For all we know Kyoya-sempai could have kissed someone long before we met him-" Kaoru

"But with you, we know who your first kiss was with, so it had to have happened between the Christmas party last year and now-"Hikaru

"So who was it, who kissed you?" they demand staring down at her.

'Damn you Tamaki-sempai, I knew that dumb game was going to come back to haunt me one day.' She thinks before saying "I'm sorry you two, but I think that's my own business."

"Oh come on Haruhi at least let us get revenge on the guy." They ask

"He doesn't need you two trying to 'get revenge' on him." She tries to convince them. 'Kyoya could do a lot worse to the two of you then you could do to him anyways' she thinks

"Then just tell us who it was, and we promise not to do anything." They ask

"I'm sorry, but I refuse. Now if you two could sit down and be quiet everyone's coming in now." She tells them, as they turn to see students wandering into the classroom.

"Don't think this is the end Haruhi." They tell her finally sitting down behind her. "Oh and Tono's invited all of us out to dinner tonight, even Hunny and Mori sempai said they had time to come."

"Then I guess I'm having dinner with you all tonight, it will be nice to sit down and talk with everyone again." She replies not even turning around, as their homeroom teacher walks into class

As the first day of class progressed Hikaru turns to his brother an idea of who would know every detail about Haruhi comes to mind. Kaoru turns to his brother who was probably at this point thinking the same thing. 'I think it best if we talk a bit to our Shadow King later today.' They both think grinning at one another.

* * *

><p>Later in the clubroom Kyoya was working on his laptop, trying to figure out how much money the club was losing due to the loss of Hunny and Mori. 'Without Hunny-sempai's constant eating of cake and sweets the budget is just about even. I'll just have to 'borrow' some of the club member's things if we need to.' He thinks looking up to see Haruhi and Tamaki entertaining their guests Haruhi, he noticed was still looking a bit down. 'Is she still worried about what happened last night?' he wonders looking over to the twins table to see it vacant. 'Now where did those two run off to?'<p>

"Hey Kyoya-sempai," he hears the twins behind him.

"What do you two want I'm busy," he growls

"Do you remember last week when you, Haruhi, and the boss played a little game called truth or dare?" they ask.

'Yes, and I am never playing with Tamaki again' he thinks. Not even looking up from his laptop he asks "What about it?"

"We got a call from Tono that night and he asked us a question-" Kaoru

"Which we assumed was asked by you-great question by the way we got a really good laugh out of it, who would have thought the boss didn't know what it meant." Hikaru says laughing, Kyoya smirks at the memory of Tamaki's face when he had asked the idiot.

"But there was something that Haruhi admitted that bothered us-" Kaoru

"We figured you might know-" Hikaru

"Who it was that Haruhi kissed?" they ask together

"Good lord, you two are starting to sound a lot like Tamaki," Kyoya sighs still not looking up from his work, as the customers begin to leave the clubroom for the day.

"Well we figured you might know something-" Hikaru

"You being the Shadow King and all-" Kaoru

"Of course I know who it was, but I see no benefit in telling the two of you." He states finally looking up face the two of them, who he noted actually look surprised. 'What they're surprised I know?" he wonders vaguely.

"Why won't you tell us?" they demand

"It doesn't concern the two of you, so there is no need for you to know." He answers simply.

"Or is it that you really don't know anything and are trying to pretend you do?" they ask

'Why do people always assume that?' he wonders "Do you two really need proof?" he asks. Watching them nod he turns to Haruhi, who at this point is trying to stop Tamaki from trying to 'help' her clean up. "Haruhi," he calls

"Yes Sempai?" she asks, after saying something to Tamaki and causing him to run over to his corner of woe.

"I know who the boy was that you kissed," he states

"Of course you do Sempai, after all you walked in on us." She replies icily, as he turns back to look at the twin's shocked faces and glad that she remembered their cover story if either of them were ever asked something close to that.

"What mother knew and didn't bother to tell daddy?" Tamaki yells suddenly recovered from Haruhi's earlier remark.

"It wasn't really any of my business either, and as long as he keeps Haruhi's secret from the rest of the school it didn't really matter to me." Kyoya replies "And it was just a type of deal correct Haruhi?"

"Yes Sempai," she replies

"But mother-" Tamaki whines coming over to grab Kyoya's arm

"It's not my place to tell you." He states ignoring his now crying friend.

"We know let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game' if we win then you tell us everything you know." The twins suggest grinning mischievously.

"And if I win you all drop this subject completely, and never bring it up again." Kyoya counters

"Deal, we'll be right back." They say running into the supply room to get ready.

"Haruhi if they try to trick me let me know, after all it's in your best interest that I win this." Kyoya asks

"Yes, of course Sempai," she replies, as the twins walk back into the room, looking completely the same.

"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?" they ask together, both grinning.

"The one on my left is Hikaru," Kyoya says grinning a little. "Don't even try telling me i'm wrong either I know i'm right," shocking everyone but Haruhi, who already knew he could tell them apart.

"H, how long have you been able to tell the two of us apart?" the twins ask

'With a lot of help from Haruhi' he thinks "I've been watching you two in the club for a long time. I just finally figured it out around the same time Haruhi joined us." He lies, earning a small giggle from Haruhi, then turning to Tamaki. "Now that club activities are over for the day Tamaki didn't you say you wanted us all to have dinner together?" he asks his cold Shadow King Demeanor returning.

"Oh yes, right just let me call my limo." Tamaki mutters fumbling with his phone.

"No need mine's already outside, though if you still insist on keeping our location a secret. Might I suggest you go tell my driver our destination before the rest of us go down there." Kyoya tells him and with that Tamaki races out the door with his things. Sighing the rest of the club pack up their things and follow him out.

* * *

><p>"Master Kyoya, good evening Sir Master Suoh is already seated inside." Tachibana bows as they all walk out of the school gate towards the limo.<p>

"To where may I ask are we headed, or are you sworn to secrecy?" Kyoya asks already knowing the answer, as the twins get into the limo and Haruhi stands back a ways to listen.

"I am terribly sorry sir, but you know I never share anyone's secret with anyone no matter who they are." Tachibana bows stealing a quick glance with Haruhi, who only blinks. Kyoya understanding the hidden meaning in what he is saying only nods.

"Right let's go, after you Haruhi." He says waiting for her to get into the limo, before getting in himself.

"Right away sir," he says closing their door, getting into the driver's seat of the car, and driving off.

Haruhi found herself sitting next to Kyoya, which both pleased and scared her. So after a while she turns to Tamaki, "Sempai where are we actually going? Surely we can't eat anywhere of your choosing in our school uniforms." She asks 'though knowing him we're all headed to some commoner restaurant.'

"Quite right Haruhi, that's why I asked the devil twins to bring you something to wear." Tamaki tells her, as she watches the twins pull out a simple red evening gown she guessed of their mother's choosing. "When we reach the restaurant we will all head inside, while you stay in here to change."

"In your uniforms?" she asks skeptically

"Oh no my darling daughter we all brought suits with us in order to change in the facilities inside the restaurant." He explains

"Right," she mutters 'damn rich people' she hears Kyoya chuckle quietly beside her, making her wonder once again if he really could read minds.

"C'mon Tono where are we going?" the twins ask about five minutes later, both clearly bored.

"It's a surprise," he replies happily.

"Kyoya-sempai?" they ask turning to their Shadow King

"Unfortunately I don't know either, he made the reservation this morning without me knowing." Kyoya tells them, as Haruhi hears her phone go off, notifying her of a text. _"I know this is hardly the time or place, but are you okay? You seem very tense and nervous-Kyoya."_

'The hell-I didn't even see him pull his phone out.' She wonders immediately deleting the text in case one of the twins stole her phone from boredom and sent him a new one. "_I'm fine I'm just a bit annoyed at not knowing where we're going and I guess I'm just tense because I feel like I keep moving closer to you without meaning to sorry-Haruhi. _Deleting that message too she looks up to see the twins harassing Tamaki. Laughing to herself she hears her phone go off again.

"_Not that I really mind, but I see your problem. Don't worry I'm sure we'll be there soon, besides no matter what happens tonight's dinner should go much better than last nights don't you think?-Kyoya"_

"_Bastard, I still feel horrible for yelling in front of your family, but I refuse to apologize for what I said-Haruhi"_

"_Ha like I expected you too, again my brothers deserved everything you told them last night. I actually feel like I need to thank you for saying what you did in a way you were standing up for me-Kyoya"_

"_And I would do it again if I had too, look Kyoya I'm not afraid of your family. I'm sorry, but none of them intimidate me you used too until we started dating, but not so much anymore-Haruhi"_

"_You realize how many people wish they could stand up to my family like you can-you really are a rare gem Haruhi and I love you for that-Kyoya"_

"_I love you too Kyoya and-oh god um Kyoya you may want to look up from your laptop and see where we are eating this evening-Haruhi" _She sent deleting all of her messages as she sees the car turn down the street and head to the familiar building of Kyoya's restaurant. She watches Kyoya look confused for only a moment, as his face turned to realization.

"_That damn idiot-Kyoya" _she reads another text.

"_Wasn't it announced last week to the staff who the owner is of the restaurant?-Haruhi"_

"_Yea, I'm going to have to talk to the staff before they say anything-Kyoya" _

"_So I'm guessing the public still doesn't know you're the owner?-Haruhi"_

"_That and most of the staff have seen both you and I dining here together often-Kyoya" _

"_Oh crap-Haruhi"_

"_Don't worry just stay out here and change. I'll find some way to talk to the staff without the others notice-Kyoya"_

"_Okay you know I trust you, good luck-Haruhi" _She sends him a last text, as they turn into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Oh wow milord nice choice. We haven't been here since before it was bought out." The twins say looking at the building.

"Yes, though the current owner is unknown this place is one of the best places currently in the city to eat, so I figured only the best for a host club reunion with our dear Sempai's." Tamaki was saying

"Okay well Haruhi we'll get out of your way, come on inside when you are done changing." Kyoya tells her

"Yes of course, come on now you devil twins let's leave your sister so she can change." Tamaki says pushing the twins out of the limo and up to the front door.

Haruhi throws Kyoya a 'good luck' glance before he too, left the limo leaving her with only Tachibana, who had the privacy window up in order to let her change. "Tachibana-san you could have at least given Kyoya a little hint, as to where we were going." Haruhi growls beginning to undress.

"I wanted to Haruhi-sama, but I am sworn to secrecy." He replies "I just hope that Master Kyoya is able to handle the problem inside, but you and I both know he is capable of anything, am I right ma'am?"

"Yes, I suppose something like this is second nature to him." She sighs slipping into the dress, only to realize to her annoyance that she couldn't reach the zipper in the back. "Damn it, Tachibana-san could I ask you to zip me up I can't reach and I'm decent you can look." She asks 'those damn twins probably had this planned.'

"Of course ma'am," he replies opening the back window in order to help her.

"Thank you, I bet those twins planned that," she sighs pulling out a wig from the bag.

"Yes, those two can be quite…an interesting pair." He agrees as she begins to put on the matching flats and gloves.

'And a handbag, what am I some rich heiress?' she wonders realizing that's exactly what she looked like. Sighing she turns to Tachibana smiling, "Well wish us luck."

"Actually ma'am if I may be so frank. I'm really happy Master Kyoya has found someone and I'm happy it's you. I didn't realize it at first, but since the Ouran fair he has been a lot happier and I truly am happy for the two of you." He confesses

"Now you sound like Hotta-san," she laughs "But thank you and I'm happy Kyoya's bodyguards have accepted me so easily, though I can't believe you two didn't realize we were dating sooner."

"Neither can we," he mutters "Anyways good luck tonight."

"Thanks and don't forget I'm sworn to secrecy to, I can't thank you enough for actually letting me go into the house when Kyoya went to talk to his father." She winks, before leaving the limo and heading into the restaurant.

'An interesting girl that one' he thinks watching her disappear into the restaurant. 'Like I would have left you in the car that day, but I suppose I have you to thank for not getting me in trouble.'

* * *

><p>As Haruhi enters the restaurant she immediately sees Kyoya talking to who she recognized as one of the managers alone already changed into his suit. 'I wonder where the others are' she wonders vaguely knowing Kyoya could have them trapped in the kitchens for all she knew.<p>

"Haruhi-san it's good to see you again. Haven't seen you and Ootori-sama here in over a month." She hears a familiar voice coming up to stand beside her.

"Oh Yuki-san, yes it's good to see you too, but I'm afraid tonight we're here with friends and they don't know anything about Kyoya owning this restaurant, or about him and I seeing each other." She sighs

"Oh dear, then I'll make sure I'm your waiter tonight. I'm afraid everyone on staff here tonight knows you two are…together." He mutters.

"I was hoping you would offer to serve us tonight Yuki-san," Kyoya's cold voice came up behind the two of them, causing the two of them to jump up in alarm.

"Ootori-sama, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come over." Yuki apologizes trying to recover from his near heart attack.

"Jeez Kyoya, usually the temperature drops dramatically as a warning before you sneak up behind someone don't scare us like that." Haruhi says turning around to face him.

"Oh really Haruhi if you're that warm I could ask them to turn on the air." Kyoya retorts back smirking a bit at her.

"No need," she growls as he turns back to talk to Yuki.

"I have talked to your manager and he has agreed that you will be our best choice for a waiter this evening and I expect you to call me sir and the act like you don't know me or Haruhi understand?" he asks

"Yes of course sir, are you and your party ready to be seated?" he asks now acting professional.

"I'm afraid we are still waiting on two people and the other three members of our party are still changing," Kyoya replies

"When you are ready just let me know sir and I will have you seated immediately." Yuki bows walking away.

"When you say changing you mean they are locked up don't you?" Haruhi asks trying to hold in a laugh.

"Of course," he answers simply, as Haruhi lets out a small giggle.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hunny and Mori-sempai should be here any minute you know. Be nice and let the others out please?" she asks standing up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"…fine I suppose they've been tortured enough." He sighs walking towards the changing rooms.

'Tortured, I wonder if he did something else to them' she wonders, as she watches him disappear around a corner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside two new college students had just watched the little exchange between their old club members. "Did you see that Takashi? Haru-chan kissed Kyo-chan." Hunny said excitedly from the top of Mori's shoulders.<p>

"Mitsukuni it was only a peck on the cheek, for all we know it could have been completely innocent." Mori tries telling his cousin.

"But Kyo-chan didn't seem to mind. Did you see him just look at her and walk away?" Hunny asks

"Again it could have been completely innocent." Mori says sternly trying not to get his cousin's hopes up.

"But no one is around-"

"The staff is," Mori points out.

"Oh that's true, Kyo-chan wouldn't risk anything, but I'm still going to keep an eye on those two." Hunny argues as they walk into the building.

"Do what you want Mitsukuni," Mori sighs as they walk over to Haruhi, who hadn't noticed them yet.

"Haru-chan," Hunny cried happily, as she turns around recognizing Hunny's voice.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai it's good to see you both." She smiles as Hunny gets down from Mori's shoulders in order to give her a hug.

"Haru-chan you look so cute, if we didn't see you dress up all the time we wouldn't have recognized you." Hunny tells her letting her go.

"Well I'm used to it by now," she mutters under her breath.

"Where are the others Haruhi?" Mori asks knowing they all came together.

"Well Kyoya-sempai was just here, but the others…annoyed him let's say and he kind of locked them up in the changing rooms. I'm hoping he went to go let them out." Haruhi explains, as sure enough Kyoya walks back into the room with the others right behind him.

"Kyoya, you didn't have to lock us in our stalls with the lights off." Tamaki was complaining with the twins agreeing.

"If you three had simply shut up and behaved I wouldn't of had to, you're just lucky Haruhi convinced me there was benefit in letting the three of you out." Kyoya growls

"Aww, my daughter does love her daddy," Tamaki runs over to grab Haruhi into one of his bear hugs, earning stares from a lot of people in the room.

"Idiot," Kyoya snaps hitting Tamaki in the back of the head, as Mori helps her out of his arms.

"Haruhi, mommy hit me." Tamaki cries

"Sempai, just shut up please you're being annoying." Haruhi sighs watching as Tamaki runs off to a corner of woe. 'What he has one everywhere?' she thinks as Kyoya turns to Hunny and Mori.

"It's great to see the two of you again, though it's been less than a month since your graduation." He smiles at the two of them "So shall we sit down?" he asks calling Yuki over.

"Is your party ready sir?" he asks bowing.

"Yes I think so, come on Tamaki it's not like Haruhi's bluntness is anything new, get over it." Kyoya sighs

"He's right milord, c'mon we're starving." The twins say grabbing both of Tamaki's arms and dragging him with them.

"Right this way sir," Yuki bows again leading them to the private rooms in the back and thinking, 'Wow Ootori-sama and Haruhi-san are really good at keeping their act together around these guys.'

'Just how big is this place?' Haruhi wonders as they enter, yet another room full of people dining. 'Hopefully we'll be in a private room. It seems no matter where we go when we are all together we end up creating a scene.' Kyoya, she notes seems to be thinking the same thing as they enter a private room with a table big enough for ten and sit down.

* * *

><p>Overall dinner wasn't bad Haruhi notes, besides a few annoying outbursts from Tamaki and the twins trying to feed her their dinners. It was nice to catch up with Hunny and Mori, who said the classes they were taking at university weren't really any different than high school except that after class they didn't get a chance to hang out with the host club.<p>

"I don't know about Takashi, but I will come to visit on Wednesday it's a short day." Hunny tells them downing his fourth piece of cake.

"Great I will let our customers know and be sure to have plenty of sweets stocked for you." Kyoya tells him sending yet another text to Haruhi. "_I'm getting a feeling that Hunny-sempai sat us across from one another for a reason, he keeps looking from me to you-Kyoya" _

She reads the text and looks up to see that, sure enough Hunny was looking at her and quickly turns away. "_He couldn't possibly know anything could he?-Haruhi" _she sent back immediately deleting the text, as the twins grab her phone.

"Hey Haruhi," they ask flipping it open. "You've been on your phone like this whole time are you talking to someone?" they ask looking through her messages.

"No," she lies really glad Kyoya talked her into deleting a text as soon as she sent or received one.

"Are you lying to us?" they ask

"No, just give it back you two." She growls

"Then what have you been doing?" they ask

"It doesn't concern the two of you, now give it back." She argues

"You are so boring today Haruhi, you won't tell us anything we're friends right?" they ask, Kaoru finally giving in and handing her phone back.

"Yes, look you are two of my best friends, but I'm sorry there are some things that I really don't think you two should concern yourselves over." She tells them looking at her phone to see three new texts all from Kyoya. 'How did those two not notice these?' she wonders not daring to open them up quite yet. "Besides I'm sure there are still things all of you are keeping from me, so it shouldn't matter right?" she asks earning five stares-except for of course Kyoya, who she expected already knew every about her.

"Oh Haruhi i'm so sorry, here let me tell you everything about daddy starting from when I lived in France with my mother." Tamaki says finally.

"Tono I don't think that's what she meant and sorry Haruhi you're right. We have secrets so why shouldn't you." Kaoru says seriously.

"Yea, sorry," Hikaru mutters agreeing with his brother.

"Guys it's okay I didn't expect an apology, or any of this for that matter I just don't think I need to tell you everything." She tries to tell them, as they all start apologizing.

"Okay, Haru-chan do you want some of this cake?" Hunny asks smiling over to her in an attempt to change the subject.

"No thank you Sempai I'm full," she tells him looking down at her phone to see yet another text in addition to the other three. Sighing she opens them all up.

"_I don't think Hunny-sempai knows anything, but I'll keep my eye on him just in case-Kyoya." _

"_Don't worry I set up your phone to only allow you to read texts from me-Kyoya."_

"_Nice save, but I didn't expect their reactions to be quite like that-Kyoya."_

"_You know I'm surprised we've been having these serious conversations using our phones and our best friends are right next to us unaware of what we are actually doing right now and right under their noses-Kyoya." _

Laughing to herself she sends him another text, "_Nice, that saves me the trouble of having to delete all of them and I didn't expect their reactions either my bad I suppose. And you're right this is kind of funny when you think about it, but it's the same as us keeping this whole thing a secret for almost a year now-Haruhi." _

"Here you are sirs it's been a pleasure serving you and I can take this whenever you are ready." Yuki says placing the check on the table.

"Oh you don't have to leave here," Tamaki tells him handing him his card.

"Thank you sir I'll be right back," he bows as Haruhi hears her phone go off again.

"_Looks like it's about time to leave are you done?-Kyoya"_

"_Yes of course, whenever the rest of you are-Haruhi" _she sent as Yuki returned with Tamaki's card.

"It's been a pleasure serving you all, and I hope to see you all again soon." Yuki bows catching Haruhi's eye, as he walks away.

"That place was great." the twins say as they all head outside.

"Yes truly a great restaurant, whoever now owns this place is doing a great job at running it." Tamaki says, causing Haruhi to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about all of the fun times I've had since joining this club." She lies looking at Kyoya, who she figures already knows what she was really laughing about.

"None of us would be here tonight if you hadn't been forced to join us Haruhi, so I suppose we have you to thank for keeping us all together." Kyoya says shocking everyone.

"We're all about to die aren't we?" Kaoru asks

"Since when does our Shadow King have something nice to say to anyone?" Hikaru continues

"Oh come on you two Kyo-chan's right if it wasn't for Haru-chan who knows where the club would be today." Hunny tells them wondering if there was a hidden message in what Kyoya had just told them.

"Ah," Mori agrees

"So Haruhi really does enjoy spending her time in the host club," Tamaki mutters half to himself.

"Sempai I already told you once that I love being in the host club, how many times do I really need to say it?" she asks

"So let's suppose that your debt was paid off, would you stay?" Kyoya asks moving to stand in front of her.

"Yes Sempai I would," she answers smiling up to him. "That is if you would still want me to stay."

"Of course," everyone but Kyoya says almost immediatly

She almost expected him to tell her that her debt was paid, but he only grins and walks away. "Oh our ride's here; I guess I'll see you all at the end of the week at some time." Hunny says smiling.

"It seems our ride's here too," Kyoya mutters waving good-bye to Hunny and Mori, as they get into their car and drive off.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the twins at their place, Tamaki begins to complain about not being allowed to take his 'daughter' home with 'mother.' "Tamaki your place is closer to the twin's then Haruhi's it makes a lot more sense to drop you off then take Haruhi home." Kyoya argues, as Suoh Mansion 2 came into view.<p>

"Just promise that you will get our daughter home safely," Tamaki asks slowly getting out of the car.

"Of course Tamaki, you have my word." Kyoya sighs as his door closes, leaving the two of them alone.

"Finally," Haruhi sighs, as the car drives off again

"What are you happy to be alone with me?" he asks smirking.

"I'm always happy to be alone with you." She states "it's not that I don't love everyone else, but you can only take them all for a certain amount of time, before you realize just how annoying they all are together.

"So I'm an exception?" Kyoya asks curiously taking off his glasses

"Of course I'm always happy to be left alone with you, though I say that, and I realize how many people in my position would wonder if I was sane." She laughs, as he moves over to sit next to her.

"I can be terrifying if you want me to be," he mutters grabbing her wrists and once again throwing her underneath him.

"Again-, you know this time I have no information for you and I still refuse to tell you what happened between me and Fuyumi." She laughs.

"You are becoming increasingly difficult to scare." He smirks "And besides you do have a little bit of information I want."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asks

"The twins were bothering me earlier and it got me to thinking." He smiles a devil grin "So, remind me again who was it that you kissed?"

"I thought that subject was dropped completely?" she asks laughing

"Only to the rest of the club, now remind me who it was you kissed?" he asks

"What do you not trust me; you know the only man I've ever kissed is currently hovering over me." She giggles

"Yes and shall I remind you how our first kiss went?" he asks

"As I recall our first kiss was in the clubroom and not in the back of your limo." She smirks, "I'm beginning to think that you just enjoy having me underneath you."

"You are correct on both of those statements Haruhi, though that isn't really the issue right now." He smirks "Are you going to allow me to kiss you, or are we just going to sit like this until we reach your apartment?"

"I suppose we've both waited long enough today," she smiles as he releases her wrists, so she could wrap them around his neck. "Is that better Kyoya?" she asks bringing his head closer to her own.

"Much," he says leaning down to kiss her, extremely happy that he was the only boy to ever get this kind of reaction from her. The kiss wasn't at all what he had been expecting instead of Haruhi's usually sweet tasting lips he could only taste the want for more passion; the kiss quickly became more fierce when he decided to give her what she wanted. With her lips parted slightly he bit down softly on her bottom lip giving him access to move his tongue into her mouth and begin to explore earning a small moan from her, all while she slipped her tongue into his, also causing him to moan with pleasure. When the need for air became too great he pulls back and quickly got off of her in order to let her breath.

"Well that was-"she begins getting up to sit beside him and trying to calm her heart rate

"Amazing," he finishes, as he watches her nod in agreement.

"It was certainly…different than what we normally do, but not at all uninvited." She laughs leaning up beside him, as they felt the car begin to slow down. "Seems like you timed that perfectly." Amazed once again at his ability to predict things.

"So it would seem." He smirks, as the car came to a complete stop in front of her apartment.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles kissing him again on the lips.

"Not the same?" he asks laughing inwardly, as she pulled away with a small frown on her face.

"No, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to get it right again." She smiles leaving the limo. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya." She waves, before heading up to her apartment.

'Yes, I plan to do that again and get it perfect next time.' He thinks making sure she got into her apartment, before telling Tachibana to drive home.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya walked into his house he sees Akito coming down the stairs. "Kyoya you're home late, long night with your girlfriend?" he asks reaching the bottom.<p>

"No I was having dinner with the club and she has a name you know." Kyoya tells him handing a maid his coat. "Besides don't you have a night shift Akito-niisan?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital now, wouldn't want little brother to have his information wrong." He sneers

"My information is always correct." Kyoya states "I just didn't want you to keep all of the young nurses and doctors at the hospital waiting." Knowing his older brother was a bit of a womanizer, though never in the presence of their father.

"No I'm quite over them, besides there is a much more interesting and feisty young woman who's already practically family." He mutters to Kyoya, before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Kyoya just stands at the foot of the stairs too shocked to even move at what his brother had just implied. 'He can't be serious, but then again Akito-niisan isn't too old for Haruhi.' He thinks wandering up the stairs and into his room. 'Great first almost the whole host club, then Kasanoda-kun, now my own brother. The hell-when did Akito-niisan even start taking an interest in her? Damn it what is it with this family and being taken with someone as soon as they are yelled at?" he wonders wishing what his brother had told him was just an act, but after knowing how he played knew he was dead serious.

Finding his room he walks in to find it just as he left it this morning before he left. "Haruhi stop making people fall for you without even knowing it.' He sighs throwing his bag on the couch and sitting down on it, before taking his laptop out and placing it on the table. Taking out his phone he looks through all the messages from Haruhi he received that night. "She's chosen me over the others more than once, so why is it I'm still worried?' he wonders deleting all the messages, though knowing no one would have enough guts to ever take his phone from him. Sending Haruhi a quick text he turns on his computer.

His phone goes off before he can even log on. _"I love you too Kyoya, good-night-Haruhi."_ Smiling to himself he logs on to his laptop and begins working on his school assignments for the next month in order to distract him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow another long one maybe I should write my stories out more often oh well I hope you liked it and I want to clear one thing up. Look i'm sorry but I am no good when it comes to kissing scenes I must have stared at the paper for a good five minutes before figuring out what to put and I still don't think it's to great, so i'm sorry but hey whatever. If anyone is confused about something or I screwed up somewhere just let me know and i'll be happy to explain or fix the problem. So thank you for reading this far hope you all like it and I promise to update soon. xD<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya wakes up the next morning to a text message from Haruhi, "_Hey I know you're not up yet, so here's a message from me to you to wake up and get ready for school today-Haruhi." _'Wake me up before my alarm goes off, that's very daring of you Haruhi' he laughs to himself getting out of bed. 'That's odd; usually I'm in a horrible mood in the morning wonder what's gotten into me.' He wonders staring at the text again 'no it couldn't be,' he shakes his head, before sending her a quick text and going into the bathroom to take an early shower.

When he gets out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go he hears his alarm go off. Yawning he walks over to his bed to shut it off and checks his phone to see another text from Haruhi "_Good morning to you too and if you have some sort of revenge set for me for waking you up early, try to remember I'm not afraid of you-Haruhi." _'She really is the most daring girl I've ever met.' He laughs to himself as he hears a knock on the door.

"Master Kyoya it's time to get up," he hears a maid nervously open the door and look in only to see him fully dressed and looking like he had been up for a while. "You're awake," she blinks in complete surprise.

"As you can see my girlfriend beat you to it." he smirks holding up his phone, "Is breakfast ready downstairs?" he asks knowing he usually just has time to grab a piece of toast before running out the door.

"Yes sir and your father wishes to speak to you in the dining room before you leave." She bows.

"Let him know I'll be down in a moment." Kyoya replies grabbing his things.

"Yes sir," she bows again leaving the room, as he flips open his phone to make a quick call.

"_Hotta, I want you to go pick up Haruhi and take her to school again today._" He tells him planning to make Haruhi at least worry a little about waking him up too early, though he admits he could get used to getting wake up texts from her in the mornings if he was going to be in a better mood for it.

* * *

><p>"He's already awake?" Yoshio asks downstairs taken aback slightly at what the maid just told him.<p>

"Yes sir, he said he will be down in a moment." She informs him

"Did he tell you what suddenly got into him this morning?" Yuuichi asks beside his father.

"No sir, I simply walked in ready to wake him up, he just held up his phone, and told me his girlfriend beat me to the task." She tells him.

"Very interesting…you may go," Yoshio dismisses the woman.

"Yes sir," she bows, before leaving the room.

"So now she's waking him up in the morning, it's a wonder he hasn't killed her yet." Yuuichi laughs. Yoshio couldn't help but silently agree with his son, but if Haruhi was anything like his late wife Kyoya wouldn't dare try to do anything to her.

"Normally I would agree with you Yuuichi-niisan, but I'm afraid Haruhi isn't scared of me in the morning enough to care." Kyoya's voice comes from the door.

"Is that so, brave girl" Yuuichi mutters going back to his breakfast.

"Kyoya, why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Yoshio asks

"No thank you father I want to meet with Haruhi before classes start. Did you want to talk to me about something?" he asks grabbing a roll from the table.

"Yes, I want you and Haruhi-san to join your brothers and I for dinner tonight." He asks

"Are you sure, after what happened the other night?" Kyoya asks his father curiously.

"There was nothing wrong with what Haruhi-san said, I'm actually quite surprised it took her that long to finally say something," He tells his son.

"It took her seeing you twice to stand up to you and defend me father." Kyoya answers, Yuuichi almost drops his glass from shock. 'Oh, father must have not told them that Haruhi stood up to him at the fair, first he doesn't say anything to them about one of his company's being bought out by me, then he keeps this from them…interesting.' He notes

"Really, I didn't even realize she was in the room when I was there the first time." Yoshio smirks "ah well, she certainty stood out the second."

"Anyways father I will ask Haruhi to join us tonight, though if she refuses I can't force her to come." He points out.

"I wouldn't expect you Kyoya, though if you tell her it's for you I'm sure she'll come." He tells him with a voice that told Kyoya his father expected her to join them that evening.

"Yes father, I'll be going now." He bows then leaves the room. 'Father really does know too much about Haruhi' he sighs knowing what his father had said was true and if it was for him Haruhi would agree, no questions asked. 'I'm glad we waited to tell my father, or he would have had us running by his schedule these whole eleven months.' He thinks walking outside to his car where Tachibana was waiting.

"Good morning sir," he bows opening his door.

"Morning, to school." He orders getting into the car.

"Yes sir," he bows again closing his door, getting into the driver's seat, and driving off.

* * *

><p>'Damn it Kyoya making me think you were waiting for me in the car, though I should have known when I saw it was only Hotta-san waiting for me.' Haruhi groans inwardly walking into her classroom, only to see a familiar Shadow King occupying her seat. "Kyoya, what are you doing in here?" she asks trying not to look nervous as she walks over to him.<p>

"Well since you thought it would be funny to wake me up this morning. I thought it would be a good idea to see you before school actually began." He says getting up out of her seat.

"Oh yeah, where's the benefit in that?" she asks reaching him.

"Well I can do this before everyone gets here," he says leaning down to kiss her gently, "And I wanted to thank you." He states pulling back.

"For what exactly? I thought for sure you were going to be mad at me considering everyone says you are a demon when you get woken up early. You know in the eleven months we've been dating I've never once seen you get pissed off about being woken up, even when I would wake up with you." She tells him sitting down and pulling out her books. "I thought if I woke you up a different way I might get a type of reaction from you."

"So you wanted to test that theory?" he asks curiously hovering over her desk to stare down at her.

"Yeah I did, but it seems everyone is just overeating as usual." She sighs

"Not exactly you just have a different…effect on me in the morning." He says trying to explain it.

"Really, then I'm honored," she laughs "So, what are you really thanking me for Kyoya? I know you would never see me before class if it wasn't important."

"For exactly what I just said, you have a different effect on me in the morning and I wanted to thank you for being…well for being you and for being able to deal with me these eleven months." He states

"You know you could almost sound like you're breaking up with me." She says, but with humor in her voice.

"Far from it, I promise." He mutters leaning down to kiss her again.

"Could you please do me a favor then?" she asks pulling away an idea suddenly coming to mind.

"What is it?" he asks already thinking of a way to move this in his favor to fulfill his father's request.

"Could I borrow your phone for the day and give it back to you in the clubroom later?" she asks

"What, why on earth do you want my phone for the day?"

"It'll be a surprise for you, please?"

"…Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Of course, anything Kyoya"

"Come to a type of family dinner tonight."

"A type of-?"

"It will only be my father, brothers, and me and you. It also isn't anything formal, so you can dress as you want."

"And if I accompany you tonight, you'll give me your phone along with the passwords to get into everything? I promise I won't change anything business related."

"Of course, you can trust me Haruhi, just as I know I can trust you with my phone."

"…Deal I'll go with you tonight Kyoya."

"Kiss to seal the agreement?" he asks pulling out his phone and placing it on her desk.

"Of course," she smiles standing up to kiss him. "I still need the passwords though," she mutters flipping his phone open.

"Yes, of course here," he says pulling out a small sheet of paper with four different set of numbers.

"The hell-did you already know I would ask for it eventually?" she asks curiously looking up to him.

"No, my phone changes it's password on its own every three hours, so these are the four different passwords used to get in." he explains.

"Why does your phone-? Ah never mind thank you." she smiles up at him

"You're still not going to tell me what you plan do with it are you?" he asks

"Nope," she laughs setting his phone down on her desk and looking up to the clock. "You know you should probably go Hikaru and Kaoru usually show up around this time."

"Yes, Tamaki usually does too." He mutters, "I just wanted to see you before classes started. I'll see you later in the clubroom, oh and if anyone asks why you have my phone-"

"I'll tell them I took it from you last night when you drove me home. It's the perfect excuse for you to have to see me after club hours, if you want me to go with you to your house after school." She says smiling at him.

"You-you're starting to think too much like me." He smirks

"One of the perks of dating someone for eleven months I suppose," she laughs "I'll see you later Kyoya."

"See you Haruhi," he waves leaving the room.

Not even a minute later the twins came through the door. "Ha-ru-hi" they sing, as she quickly hides Kyoya's phone under her books, not wanting them to see it just yet. "Did Kyoya-sempai come in here?"

"No, why?" she lies quickly.

"Well we just passed him in the hall-"Kaoru

"But he didn't seem pissed off like he usually does in the morning, he seemed-"Hikaru

"Almost happy, it scared us." They finish

"Are you sure he didn't just seem happy because he is plotting something?" she asks

"Naw, if he was plotting something he would have on the best poker face we've ever seen." They tell her "Anyways, Haruhi here are your notes back," Handing back her notebook.

"Oh thank you," she mutters moving some of her books, but forgetting that she still had Kyoya's phone hidden under them, before she could cover it up again Hikaru sees it and grabs it from her desk.

"This is Kyoya-sempai's phone isn't it? How the hell are you not dead yet, how did you end up with it?" he asks not even trying to look through it knowing Kyoya would have put some type of password on the thing.

"I kind of took it from him last night when he dropped me off." She admits nervously.

"That's why Kyoya seems different today; he knows you took it and plans to kill you later." Kaoru states as if figuring out a dreadful secret.

"Look, he pissed me off last night so I took his phone without really thinking." She lies, just now realizing how good at lying to others she had suddenly become.

"He's going to kill you," they warn as Hikaru hands her back his phone, afraid if he gets his smell on it then Kyoya would be after him too.

"He will not, he'll probably just add more to my debt." She tries convincing them, as their classmates begin to file in. 'looks like I won't have time until break to do what I want with his phone.' She thinks. The twins just shrug and sit down in their seats, as more students and finally their teacher walk in.

* * *

><p>After school Haruhi was in a rather good mood after completing her task with Kyoya's phone earlier that day and shocked at just how much Kyoya took care of in his family's business. When she finally walks into the clubroom she is stunned to see the four other club members all wearing matching band t-shirts and jeans, and each holding, or in Kaoru's case sitting behind a drum set, an instrument which she had a feeling they all didn't know how to play.<p>

"Ah Haruhi there you are, your outfit is in the back hurry and go change." Kyoya tells her.

"Yes Sempai, but you should know I don't know how to play anything." She tells him laughing inwardly at the thought of him actually knowing how to play the bass and heading to the supply room.

"We know that, that's why we're giving you the triangle to hold." The twins laugh.

'Great I bet Kyoya thought of that one' she rolls her eyes.

"Oh wait, before you go change Haruhi I want my phone back." Kyoya growls.

"Oh so you did know," she mutters digging through her bag and locating his phone, which she then pulls out and throws it to him.

"Of course I knew, did you think I wouldn't? I want to speak to you after club hours are finished Haruhi." He growls catching it and quickly flipping it open.

"Yes Sempai," she sighs, as the twins send her an 'I told you so' glance "If you think I actually managed to gain access to your phone Kyoya-sempai you better think again."

"I know you couldn't have possibly, now I think it best if you go and get ready for our guests Haruhi." He says slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah" she mutters going into the back room to change.

"Kyoya-sempai, what did you say to Haruhi to make her mad enough to take your phone?" Hikaru asks playing a few random notes on his guitar.

"We were arguing and when I stated the facts she must've taken them to heart and got mad enough to take my phone like a child." He says simply.

"Mother and Daughter shouldn't fight and should just listen to daddy sing." Tamaki says waving his microphone around.

"Tamaki as I'm sure we all love to hear you sing, surely you realize mothers and daughters fight all the time." Kyoya sighs, as Haruhi walks out wearing a simple dark red t-shirt with 'Ouran Host Club' on the back, she wore black jeans, and was holding a musical triangle.

"Okay I have to ask, why we are wearing this?" she asks shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh come on Haruhi doesn't every girl like to imagine being with a member of some band?" Tamaki asks running over to her and doing some ridiculous pose.

"Whatever," she sighs walking over to the others. "I am surprised though, I never expected you two to play different instruments." She tells the twins.

"Oh we don't," they shrug "But it'll be a great backstory for the guest to think that we do."

"Let me guess that was your ingenious plan?" she asks tilting her head to look at Kyoya.

"Of course Haruhi," he smirks.

"Something tells me you don't actually know how to play the bass." She asks, knowing if he did she probably would have known sooner.

"No, I don't the only instrument I do know how to play is the violin, frankly the only person who knows how to play anything currently in this room is Tamaki and that's only the piano." He says. "Now everyone get into your positions, our guests are about to arrive."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever to Haruhi the guests were all finally being led out of the clubroom with Tamaki singing them a sweet goodbye song that he had apparently written himself. 'Idiot,' was all she could think to describe what she was seeing, as she starts to clean up the room.<p>

"Haruhi, good luck we have to go." The twins tell her about ten minutes later sounding almost apologetic.

"I'll be fine guys, besides it's my own damn fault." She tells them as they give her a last sympathetic look and leave the room muttering something about 'a mourning clothes line.'

"Tamaki don't you have a meeting with your grandmother in less than an hour?" Kyoya asks the blonde not even looking up from his laptop.

"Kyoya just promise me you won't do anything to hurt our daughter." He asks nervously approaching Kyoya's table.

"Fine I promise not to hurt Haruhi, now will you please leave? I have a family dinner tonight that I don't wish to miss and I still need to speak to Haruhi." Kyoya asks icily.

"Of course I'll see you both tomorrow then, adieu." He waves leaving quickly.

"Well they left quicker than I thought they would." Haruhi notes putting the last cup back in the cupboard.

"Thank god they were all busy today and had to go." Kyoya says closing his laptop and walking over to where Haruhi was standing. "So what did you actually do to my phone Haruhi?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet then I won't tell you." She laughs turning around to face him. "But do me a favor and don't look for the change, you'll know what I did tomorrow I promise you that." She winks lifting her right hand to place her index finger over her mouth, as if what she did was a big secret.

"Fine I won't look any farther, but what if I come across it on accident?" he asks.

"If it's just an accident then of course I'll forgive you."

"Right," he mutters "Well are you ready to go?"

"Yep, oh and we don't have to stop by my place." She tells him grabbing her things, "I'm sure I can find something in Fuyumi's old closet that isn't only for some grand event."

'I doubt that, but good luck Haruhi.' He thinks as she slips her hand into his.

"I just hope your brothers don't completely hate me." She mutters, as he grabs his laptop off the table and they head out the door.

"I'm sure they don't hate you Haruhi." He tells her 'Far from it unfortunately, or at least in Akito-niisan's case.' He sighs as they reach his limo and take off to his house.

* * *

><p>'Damn it, there has to be at least one set of clothing in here that's not some type of fancy gown.' Haruhi mutters angrily throwing yet another gown behind her and digging farther into Fuyumi's old closet. 'I know I saw a simple dress in here the last time I went through here.' finally settling with a simple light green strapless dress that went down just past her knees and a white shawl. 'The twins have told me that green isn't my color. I guess now I know why.' She sighs looking herself over one last time before heading downstairs. Kyoya, she saw was already changed and waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her before heading into the dining room.<p>

"You look beautiful, but I'm afraid I have to agree with the twins green isn't your color." He notes taking her hand in his.

"A compliment followed by an insult well done Shadow King," she laughs "But I know you're right. It seems the only color in your sister's closet is green and a variety of blues, which wouldn't have worked for a simple dinner."

"Fuyumi-neechan is always saying that green is the only color that looks good on her, so I'm afraid that's the color she always seems to get." He mutters as they walk into the dining room.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that's not true," she laughs looking around the room, which was empty except for a few servants still setting the table. "Where is everyone?"

"There was an emergency at the hospital. I got a call from my father while you were upstairs saying that they're on their way and will be home soon." He answers as he watches some of the servants bow to him before going back to what they were doing.

"Oh well, what do you want to do while we wait?" she asks moving them to another side of the room and leaning casually against the wall.

""I have a few ideas," he smirks wrapping one hand around her waist and using his other to cup her chin tilting her head up to look at him.

"You're not a host for nothing are you?" she asks.

"You really think I'm hosting you?" he asks "If you could see through my brothers surely you can see through me Haruhi, you've done it more than once," leaning down close enough for her to hear his steady breathing.

"I know you're not hosting Kyoya, when you do something like this I know you're dropping your guard completely and are being serious." She answers letting her body relax as he leans in to kiss her.

"You've seen through me once again Haruhi," he mutters between breaths. "I love you."

"I love you too Kyoya," she mutters knowing he wouldn't go too far in case a family member walks in, the servants who were staring at them were completely ignored.

They stand there enjoying each other's company; or rather kisses for a few minutes longer until a clearing of a throat broke them quickly apart. Turning to face the door they see Akito standing in the entrance wearing what looks to be his work clothes and smirking at the two of them. "Well there was something interesting, is it really that easy to get her to do what you want little brother?" Haruhi immediately goes a deep shade of red and hides her face behind Kyoya.

"No, it's taken me a year to even get this far and I still can't control what she does." Kyoya tells him as his father and Yuuichi walk in.

"I'll tell you right now Kyoya you will never control what I do, or what I say." Haruhi laughs standing up higher to kiss him on the cheek, before bowing slightly to Yoshio.

"That sounds like a challenge Haruhi," Kyoya mutters under his breath, but close enough for her to hear him. She shivers slightly at the cold demanding tone in his voice, but doesn't let it show.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight Ootori-sama and I wish to apologize for my behavior the last time. I should have chosen a better time to voice my opinions on your sons." She tells him

"You don't have anything to apologize for Haruhi-san. It was quite amusing wasn't it Yuuichi, Akito?" Yoshio asks turning to his sons.

"Yes sir," they chorused Akito, Haruhi noticed, was smiling at her.

"Well now that we are all here, why don't we sit down and eat." Yoshio suggests sitting down.

* * *

><p>Dinner was going well, but something was off first, Haruhi noted Akito was being sincerely nice to her and had her sitting between himself and Kyoya, only to be bombarded by questions about her it seemed he actually wanted to know the answers to. 'The only person who as ever actually interested in these things about me is Kyoya and he already knew the answers and only wanted them confirmed. What the hell has gotten into Ootori-san?' she wonders looking over to Kyoya, who she can tell is trying to keep under control. 'Have I done something? Damn it I don't want Kyoya mad at me again.' She thinks almost not hearing Yoshio's question to Kyoya.<p>

"Kyoya since you and Haruhi-san are both here, why don't you tell us about one of your dates that, for whatever reason you were able to keep hidden from everyone?"

"Father, I don't think you would be interested, after all the fact that we kept it up for so long is the only reason you are interested correct?" he asks his father. 'Is this why he wanted Haruhi over?' he wonders.

"Kyoya's right father, besides one of the stories of how they almost broke up would be a lot more interesting wouldn't you think?" Akito asks.

"How the hell would that be a more interesting story?" Kyoya growls, wondering vaguely if Akito wanted to know how they almost broke up before in order to get some ideas.

"It's up to you Kyoya," Yoshio says raising his glass

'I suppose one story wouldn't hurt anything, but which one?' Kyoya thinks looking from his father to his brothers, who were all waiting for him to speak. He turns to Haruhi, who leans closer to him and whispers

"What about telling them about Kasanoda?"

"Like I want to talk about that idiot," he snaps louder than he means to, earning stares from everyone in the room.

"Something happen between you and Suoh-kun Kyoya?" Yuuichi asks.

'Of course that's who they would think I'm referring to,' Kyoya sighs looking at Haruhi, who only shrugs and goes back to eating her meal quietly. "No it's not Tamaki, it's someone from class 2-D Ritsu Kasanoda. The host club, or rather Tamaki and the twins were trying to help him make friends and…long story short he found out Haruhi was a girl after walking in on her changing clothes."

"I still don't see how that was a big deal, he believed me to be a guy, so he walked in without thinking. He apologized, ran out, and was then threatened by you and the others." She mutters.

"Haruhi we already fought over this once and i'm not trying to argue with you about it again, but he saw you when you weren't exactly wearing much." He sighs.

"It was only as if I was wearing a bikini I still don't see what the big deal was." She says keeping her voice level, knowing they already fought about this once there was no point going down that road again.

'Now I see why Kyoya was so upset.' The others think in understanding.

'She's still so naïve, that or completely oblivious,' Kyoya sighs remembering what happened the day Kasanoda found out,

_Flashback_

_When Haruhi entered her empty apartment with her bags of groceries she could hear the phone ringing in the other room. "Coming, coming" she muttered dropping the bags in the kitchen and hurrying over to the phone to answer it. "Hello?" _

"_Haruhi it's me," a familiar voice muttered from the other end._

"_Kyoya hi, what do you want?" she asked going into the kitchen to put everything away, finding a note from her dad saying he won't be back until early the next morning._

"_Since I couldn't catch you after club I thought I would call you at home. What exactly did Kasanoda-kun do Haruhi?" he asks his voice steady._

"_Nothing he just sort of walked in asking if I was okay, saw me changing, stood there like an idiot, I panicked and told him the get out, then he apologized and ran out of the room." She answered grabbing an apple from one of the bags and biting into it. "After that I heard you guys threatening him, so I changed quickly to stop you from scaring him too much."_

"_What is Kasanoda-kun to you Haruhi?" he asks "You two have gotten quite close since he joined the club."_

"_He's just a friend Kyoya what's with you?" she asks._

"_You're mine right now Haruhi," he answered simply. "I just don't want you to start going over to others."_

"_I'm not yours Kyoya we haven't done anything to even suggest that I am. Look I'm fully committed to this strange relationship of ours until you want it to end, if you can't trust me that's your own fault." She says trying not to yell._

"_Look all I'm saying is I don't want you getting any closer to him then you have him you were okay with revealing your secret was really stupid Haruhi." He finally snaps._

"_I do what I want Sempai you know that. If he does say anything to people I'll just work in the club as an errand girl or something. I really don't care either way." She retorts adding an honorific to show him she's mad. _

"_I could always break up with you and make sure you never pay off your debt with us you know." He threatens._

"_Then go ahead and do it Sempai I'm not afraid of you, and I already told you I'll find some other way to pay you back for that damn vase if I have to." she growls trying to stay strong as she suddenly hears the sound of thunder outside._

"_Haruhi," he finally sighs "I'm not going to break up with… wait what's that noise in the background?" he asks as lightning struck outside her house. "Haruhi, Haruhi is that thunder?" she hears his voice through the receiver, but is already hiding under the table to scared to move. "Damn it… Haruhi, just hold on I'm on my way over now." He assures her hanging up. _

_Thirty minutes later he was staring under the table at the shivering girl. "Haruhi," he muttered seeing just how tiny she looked. Leaning down he holds out his hand to her. "Come out from under there. I'm right here you don't have to worry." He tells her as another bolt of lightning went off. Scaring her enough to jump out and tackle into him, causing both of them to fall on the floor. "You know that's the second time you've done that to me." He smirks sitting up more comfortably and wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Look you know I'm no good when it comes to comforting someone, so I hope me just being here is helpful." _

"_It is…thank you Sempai," he hears her mutter and hold him tighter._

"_You usually listen to music to help you get through this right?" he asks ignoring her use of an honorific and wondering vaguely if she was still angry with him. _

"_Mhmm," she mutters as thunder went off outside._

"_Here," he mutters taking out his laptop, going onto ITunes and placing a pair of headphones on her._

"_Thank you," she mutters laughing to herself as she realized Kyoya likes the same kind of music she does._

"_Have you eaten yet Haruhi?" he asks looking at the time '8:20' _

"_No, but I usually don't when the weather is like this." She mutters "What about you?" _

"_No I haven't had the chance yet." He tells her._

"_Oh, you came all the way over here I should-"she was cut off as another flash of lightning lit up the room and she clung to him even more._

"_If you so much as move from this spot I will double your debt, I'll be fine Haruhi, just try to go to sleep." He growls not caring if she was mad at him._

"_You're lucky I'm too scared to argue with you anymore tonight." She sighs and daring to lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't understand you sometimes Semp-Kyoya. There is no gain in this at all you know, yet here you are."_

"_Trust me there's more to gain in this then you realize Haruhi. I'm cold, but not heartless and though you won't admit it you are currently my girlfriend and helping you out is something I need to do for you." Happy she no longer seemed to be angry with him he stares down at her shocked face, "What?" he finally asks._

"_Nothing it's just that's the first time you called me your girlfriend and not a possession that you have." She laughs._

"_Don't misunderstand Haruhi you are still mine." _

"_Welcome back Shadow King." She sighs settling back down and trying to let the music lull her to sleep. "You can't fool me either Kyoya admit it, you called everyone before you came here and nobody answered."_

"_Very good Haruhi you're getting better," he laughs. "Yes, I did call the others but none of them picked up there phones, so it's their own loss. You have no idea how many of them would kill to be in the position I am in right now."_

"…_I'm glad it was you who came to keep me company Kyoya," she muttered shocked at the truth in her own words. "Not that I don't love the others. It's just with you I feel really…at peace."_

"_I'm glad to hear that Haruhi really, now you should go to sleep." He tells her._

"…_please stay with me tonight," she mutters her voice growing weaker and still clinging to him._

"_I'm not going anywhere Haruhi, I promise." He smirks listening to her breathing getting slower as she finally fell asleep. "I'm sorry about earlier too." He whispers knowing if she was awake he wouldn't have the guts to apologize to her, before eventually falling asleep himself._

_Ranka walked in early next morning to a site that even he deemed too cute to break up and couldn't be mad about. Haruhi and Kyoya were lying half under the table, he guessed for warmth both facing one another asleep. Haruhi's head was curled up in Kyoya's chest, her hands was intertwined with one of his as if holding them for dear life and Kyoya's other hand was wrapped protectively around her waist. 'Now how the hell can I break up something as cute as this this?' he wonders knowing how clingy his daughter could be during a storm. Quickly finding a camera he takes a picture of the two. 'For a later use,' he laughs thinking of what the other hosts would think after seeing a picture like this, before heading into his bedroom to sleep._

_Haruhi woke up about an hour later feeling extremely comfortable. 'What the-I know I'm not in my bed so what?" she opens her eyes to see Kyoya still asleep next to her memories of last night flooding back. 'Crap, that's right we were fighting, the storm showed up, Kyoya came over and I fell asleep.' Realizing just how tightly Kyoya was holding her and praying he wouldn't wake up so she didn't have to deal with what the twins call 'The Demon Lord' she let go of his hand and tries to wiggle free of his grasp on her waist._

"_Morning," she hears him growl, her body immediately tensing up._

"_Kyoya, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up so early um…do you want something to eat?" she asks as he lets her go and she gets up._

"_That would be great, thanks." She hears him mutter before rolling over and falling back asleep._

_She blinks 'The hell-that was it? I've had more trouble waking my father up when he has a hangover.' Staring once again at Kyoya, who at this point is fast asleep again she goes into her bedroom to change. _

_Another hour later the two of them were sitting at the table eating breakfast, both of them dressed and ready for school. "Is there something on my face Haruhi? You keep looking at me." Kyoya asks _

_She opened her mouth to ask about his usual mood in the mornings, but thought better of it. "It's nothing Kyoya, but I am sorry about arguing with you yesterday. Look, though I don't understand why you are acting so possessive I do realize that I should have reacted differently when Kasanoda walked in on me. We're just friends I promise, you have nothing to worry about okay." She smiles at him._

"_Well thank you for that Haruhi, truly." He stands up to kiss the top of her head. "I have to go; I'll see you in the clubroom later okay." He says heading to the door. _

"_I'll see you later then Kyoya and thank you again for…well everything last night." She says causing him to stop for only a second at the door._

"_You're welcome Haruhi." He smiles to himself before opening the door and heading out. 'Well today's started out as a really good day, let's see how long it last.' He smirks getting into his car and driving off to school._

_End Flashback_

"Thunderstorms aren't your favorite then huh Fujioka-san?" Yuuichi asks. "But it seems it was thanks to that storm that you and Kyoya were able to make up."

"Yes, and I am thankful for that, but unfortunately the more I try to get used to storms the more scared of them I end up being. The rest of the host club knows this and have made sure I'm never left alone during one of them." She sighs.

"You don't seem like the type of woman who just openly tells her friends her fears though." Akito notes.

"I'm not they all sort of just found out. Tamaki-sempai was the first, but that whole awkward incident I'd rather forget." She says remembering the blindfold and earplugs. Kyoya laughs quietly beside her knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Kyoya, I found out the next morning already knew what my fear was and just never said anything. The rest of the club found out when Hikaru got mad at me, or rather at an old friend of mine and left me out in the middle of a storm in Karuizawa." She sighs remembering hiding out in an old church.

"Interesting way to find out," Yuuichi mutters.

"Yes, it was a very interesting week." Kyoya agrees.

"Well I am happy to see that the two of you are still together. Kyoya I have already warned you that, though you made a good decision in courting Ms. Fujioka I am still going to keep a close eye on you for a while." Yoshio warns his son.

"Of course father, I understand." He bows his head.

"Right I've enjoyed all of your company. Now I have some business to take care of goodnight." Yoshio tells them getting up.

"Goodnight Father," all three said in unison surprising Haruhi for a moment.

"Well I should get you home before Ranka starts to worry." Kyoya mutters to her.

"It's okay Kyoya I can walk." She tells him, though already knowing it was pointless to argue with him.

"Nice try Haruhi, go ahead and change back into your uniform and I'll call a car to take you home." He smirks surprised she still thought he would just let her go home alone.

"No point in arguing with you when you've made up your mind." She sighs excusing herself.

* * *

><p>After changing and grabbing all of her things she goes back downstairs to see Akito at the bottom of the stairs Kyoya, she assumes is still in the dining room with Yuuichi. "Ootori-san I want to thank you for tonight. I didn't think you would even want to see me, let alone talk to me after what I said the other night." She throws him her 'natural' smile.<p>

"Not at all Fujioka-san, I think you actually managed to open my eyes on the overall situation. You are a fascinating young woman who seems to have enough guts to stand up to my family. "He tells her returning her smile as she reaches the bottom. "It is a shame that little brother found you first." He murmurs kissing her hand.

She stands there stunned for only a moment, until Kyoya's voice brings her back to reality. "Akito-niisan, what are you doing to her?" he asks walking up to the two of them from one of the corridors.

"I was just talking to her little brother," he smirks "Well goodnight Fujioka-san." He waves and heads upstairs to his room.

"Goodnight Ootori-san," she calls up before turning back to Kyoya. Before she could open her mouth to speak he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. 'Something is different, this seems almost…possessive.' She thinks placing her hands on his chest to push him back.

"There's a car waiting for you outside Haruhi that will take you home, I'll see you tomorrow." He mutters kissing her again softly, before heading upstairs.

'What on earth did I do?' she wonders walking outside to see Hotta waiting for her next to a black Cadillac, before getting into the car and heading back home.

* * *

><p>"Hunny-sempai it's so good to see you again how's life in college?" The guests were asking Hunny the next day during his visit to the club.<p>

"It's not so different from high school except I don't get to hang out with all of you lovely ladies." He sighs, near tears, as the girls swoon.

The other club members were just going on their business. With Hunny back their own set of customers were almost non-existent. Tamaki was sulking in his corner upset about his 'lack of beautiful guests,' while forgetting about the few he did have waiting to be hosted by him. Kyoya was to no one's surprise on his laptop, doing who knows what. The twins were entertaining their own few guests, by playing a video game together and doing their usual act. Haruhi was enjoying her time with her own set of guests and trying to get her mind off of Kyoya. 'He's so distant today did I do or say something wrong last night?' she wonders not realizing she was spacing out.

"Haruhi-kun, are you all right? You're really distant today." One of her guests asks.

"Oh yes of course Minako-san I apologize." She assures her classmate snapping back to reality. "I'm just happy to have Hunny-sempai back with us today."

"It's nice to see him back, but without Mori-sempai something doesn't feels right." Another girl mutters sadly.

"I'm sure there will be a day where all of us hosts are together again Keiko-sempai." Haruhi smiles at the girl. "And when that day comes it will be a pleasure to make all of you happy." She watches as the girls practically faint. 'This is too easy, 'she sighs daring a glance at Kyoya. 'Well I'm still on cleaning duty maybe I'll get lucky and Kyoya will stay afterwards.'

After club hours had finally ended Haruhi realized that the others had left almost as soon as the guests did leaving her and Kyoya alone. 'That's strange usually Hunny-sempai finishes all the cake in the room, waves good-bye, and runs out.' She thinks not even hearing Kyoya sneak up behind her.

"You all right you seem tense?" he asks causing her to jump.

"Geez Kyoya, you are way too good at acting like a shadow." She laughs. "I'm fine, but are you? You've been really distant today with everyone. Did my surprise this morning scare you?"

"Not at all Haruhi, it was actually quite amusing and I thank you for it." He smirks remembering getting up that morning.

_Flashback_

_It was exactly 7:00 in the morning when Kyoya heard his alarm on his phone go off, but instead of a usual alarm he heard Haruhi's voice not yelling at him, but close enough to seem like it. "Kyoya since I most likely won't remember to wake you up with a text every morning I thought recording my voice and setting it as an alarm would work better, at least this way you can hear my voice. So here is you 7:00 wake up call from me."_

_At first Kyoya didn't move and just believed he was dreaming and before he knew it ten minutes later he heard her voice again. "Kyoya, I know you probably didn't hear much of my last message, so here's another. It's time to get up Kyoya, or you're going to be late for school, or not, you have perfect grades I'm sure none of your teachers really care if you're late. If you are still not awake Kyoya I'm sorry if this doesn't work, I love you, and please wake up." _

'_So that's what she wanted my phone for well-done Haruhi once again you managed to wake me up before my alarm had the chance.' Kyoya smirks turning the alarm on his phone off, before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day._

_End Flashback_

"Haruhi what is love to you?" he asks avoiding her first question.

'Oh damn it when he asks me questions like this it usually ends up with us fighting,' she thinks sighing she thinks hard about her answer before saying, "Love is tender passionate affection for another person, but it can also be wanting to protect that said person from any type of harm and wanting to stay with that person through the good and bad times in their lives, even if you can never have that person, as long as they continue to be happy you can be too."

"Haruhi…can I trust you to not be taken by my brother? It seems as though like most of the club he has taken a liking to you." He tells her honestly not knowing how else to ask.

"Kyoya, what are you talking about?" she asks.

"Oh honestly Haruhi how can you still not notice that Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all love you in the way you just described to me. Even Kasanoda loves you that way, that day he came in as a guest was because he wanted to tell you he loves you." He says trying not to raise his voice at her.

"Kyoya, I didn't even know what love was until I almost lost you. To me it was just a definition in a dictionary, I really had no idea that they all felt that way." She snaps suddenly remembering Fuyumi's words, "_Really that's a surprise knowing how…possessive Kyoya can be when something is his."_ Looking back she realizes what Fuyumi actually meant when she said that.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Haruhi, but again can I trust you around my brother, or do I have to keep an eye on both of you?" he asks.

'This is definitely about last night,' she sighs trying to think of an answer that would make him trust her.

Apparently she waits too long to answer, as Kyoya sighs, picks up his things and tells her. "Fine, do what you want Haruhi," before walking out of the room.

"Damn it, I love you Kyoya that should be enough," she mutters under her breath, as she watches the door slam close. Scowling she turns around to get her things, only to see Hunny staring at her through the door of the supply room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay another long one...wow this is becoming a lot longer then I thought it was going to be. Sorry the update took a little longer with thanksgiving and all hope you all like it.I realized while writing this that maybe staring at the festival was a bit of a stretch, so I figured why not have a few flashback chapters about how they kept up their relationship throughout the series. Thank you all again for reading this and i'm sorry but the next chapter may be a little longer to update I have finals I have to study for and everything, but I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of next week. <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

'Damn, why the hell did I just walk out it's not like I don't know that she likes to think about her answer before opening her mouth.' Kyoya wonders angrily wandering out to the courtyard while waiting for his car. 'I know her better than that by now; she was trying to think of a good answer that would allow me to trust her completely.' Looking up at the sky he sees dark clouds beginning to form in the distance. 'I hope those go away, Haruhi doesn't need to deal with a storm tonight,' he sighs as a different car pulls up to the school. '…that's Hunny-sempai's car... shit, how did I not notice he was still in the clubroom? Well if he did hear anything Haruhi will come up with something, she's becoming as good as I am when it comes to telling a fake story.' His car then chooses that moment to show up, 'I'm sorry Haruhi, but it would only make things worse if I went back up there. I'll call you later, I promise.' He makes a mental note, before getting into his car and heading home.

* * *

><p>'Damn it,' Haruhi thinks staring at Hunny, who had just walked out of the supply room. "Hunny-sempai how, how much did you just hear?" she asks nervously.<p>

"Fine do what you want Haruhi, a door slam, and you muttering something about loving Kyo-chan." He answers walking up to her.

'Thank god that was all,' she thinks, knowing how much easier it would be to come up with something if that was all he heard out of the conversation.

"Is it true Haru-chan, do you love Kyo-chan?" he asks.

"Y, yes Sempai," she sighs knowing there was no point in lying about that if he already heard her admit it. "But he doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon."

"What, but why?"

"Hunny-sempai, the fact I'm in love with the Shadow King of the host club, the coldest one of all of you is just…odd and too unreal isn't it?" she asks.

"Not really, Kyo-chan may be cold and calculating, but even I've come to realize he's the most sane and the voice of reason in our club. If you are in love with him Haru-chan then I support you." He tells her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Sempai, truly." She smiles hugging the small boy back, wondering if he realizes how much he just said.

"So, how long have you actually been in love with him?" he asks curiously pulling back and staring at her.

"…since we all went to his beach house in Okinawa." She admits looking away and feeling a small blush creeping onto her face, as she remembers the bedroom incident and watching his eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Wow, you've kept it hidden for a really long time, so what were you two fighting about earlier that finally made you admit it?" he asks.

"Please don't tell the others Sempai, but apparently my debt has been paid off." She admits now trying to think of a good reason about why Kyoya said what he did and walked out.

"Haru-chan that's great, but why is Kyo-chan so angry about that?" he asks, as she gets an idea.

"When I told him I still wanted to stay in the host club he asked me why and being the impatient man he is I must have taken too long to answer him. He then told me to do what I wanted and walked out of the room." She lies shocked again about how good she's gotten at lying to people.

"You want to stay in the club to stay close to him." Hunny realizes.

"Yes, I just hope he won't be mad at me when I come back in here tomorrow."

"I'm sure he won't be Haru-chan, after all you staying in the club means more money for the club right?" he laughs "I promise I won't tell anyone anything you told me, but I may accidently let it slip to Takashi."

"That's fine Sempai, after all Mori-sempai hardly speaks as it is. I trust the two of you completely." She laughs, as Hunny grabs his things and heads over to the door. "I'll see you again when you get the chance to visit Sempai."

"It looks like it's going to rain Haru-chan, do you want a ride home?" he asks turning around to tell her goodbye, but realizing how dark it was getting outside.

"No thank you, I'll be fine." She tells him grabbing her bag and trying to find the spare key Kyoya gave her to lock up the room.

"…Okay, but if the storm gets really bad promise me you'll call one of us Haru-chan." He asks leaving the room.

"I will Sempai, I promise." She says before turning around and realizing he was no longer in the room. Laughing to herself she locks up the door and heads out of the school. 'I wonder if Kyoya is still mad at me…I should at least apologize for being so oblivious. Kyoya is possessive I know that, yet he still puts up with the rest of the club clinging to me all the time. I guess his brother doing the same thing as them last night just mad him lose control.' She thinks heading home.

* * *

><p>Walking into her apartment she finds a note from her father telling her that he wouldn't be home until very and to take care. 'Of course, why is it when there is a storm going on outside he isn't home.' She sighs praying that the storm wouldn't reach this part of town. Walking into her room to change out of her uniform she sees her phone going off on the edge of her bed. 'Oh, so I did leave it at home. No wonder I couldn't find it earlier.' She thinks going over to answer it, <em>"Hello?"<em>

"_Haruhi, it's Kyoya I wanted to apologize for walking out of the clubroom like that."_ He starts to say.

"_Kyoya, don't even worry about it I should be the one apologizing, really I'm so naïve to not even recognize the signs. I had no idea all of them felt that way about me and what about you? How the hell are you able to stay so calm with them acting like that?"_ she asks laying down on her bed covering her face with her arm.

"_I'm an expert at masking my emotions Haruhi, you know that." _He laughs. _"I still wanted to apologize though I shouldn't have just walked out on you like that, before even hearing your answer."_

"_It was probably best that you didn't," _she mutters remembering Hunny.

_What was your answer anyways?" _

"_Damn it I love you Kyoya, that should be enough."_ She repeats. "_I wanted to say more, but I'm glad I didn't. When you left I turned around to see Hunny-sempai coming out of the supply room."_

"_So that's where he was, when I got outside I saw his car waiting for him and was worried that he was hiding somewhere in the room."_

"_I think luck was on our side today, if you hadn't walked out when you did we both probably would've said something that we wish we hadn't."_

"_So how much did our little Sempai overhear?"_

"_He only heard you tell me to do what I wanted…and he heard me mutter I love you."_

"_How on earth did you get out of that one?" _

"_I admitted my debt is paid off and that when I told you I would stay, you were curious as to why and when I couldn't answer you right away you said what you did and walked out."_

"…_I meant admitting that you love me, but well done on covering my tracks thank you."_

"_You're welcome" _she laughs,_ "and don't worry I only told him that I love you, but you don't know it."_

"_You expect me to believe that Hunny-sempai simply accepted that?"_

"_Relax I told him I've been in love with you since the beach house and have simply kept it to myself for almost a year. Funny thing is, he tried to convince me to tell you and that if we do end up together that he supports us completely."_

"_Really, that may be helpful in the future when everyone finds out."_

"_If Hunny-sempai tells Mori-sempai I'm sure we'll have his support to." _

"_That's good to know, and is Hunny-sempai willing to keep the status of your debt a secret? If not we need to think of another reason why I keep asking you to stay after club."_

"_Don't worry, apart from Mori-sempai he promised to stay silent."_

"_At least we know Mori-sempai will stay silent, he's the quietest guy I've ever met."_

"…_hey Kyoya?"_

"_What is it Haruhi?"_

"_I truly am sorry for not realizing anything even though it all worked out in the end. You can still trust me around everyone, including your brother I promise. I only love you Kyoya."_

"_Thank you for that Haruhi, but I overreacted. Look as long as I know you love me you don't have to worry about trying to act any differently around everyone, besides if you did they would know something's up." _He laughs. _"I love you Haruhi."_

"_I love you too Kyoya…and I'm sorry but can I ask you to come over? T…The storms reached my place and I promised Hunny-sempai I would ask for help."_ She mutters, as she hears thunder outside.

"_Of course Haruhi, I should be at your door in about a minute."_

"_What, Kyoya…you already knew I was going to ask you to come over didn't you?"_ she sighs getting off her bed and heading into the living room, only to be met with a knock at her door. "Damn it Kyoya," she growls ending the call and opening the door to see her boyfriend slipping his phone into his pocket.

"You know it's rude to just hang up on someone like that." He smirks leaning down to kiss her forehead..

"Not when that said person is standing right in front of you." She retorts. "Come on in Kyoya."

"Thank you," he smiles walking into her apartment. "Ranka not home?" he asks moving over to sit on the couch.

"Like you don't already know the answer to that." She laughs closing the door and going over to sit next to him, as a flash of lightning goes off outside, causing her to grab his arm.

"How are you doing? Are you all right?" he asks holding her close.

"I've been a hell of a lot better, but having you here really helps thank you." She mutters holding him tight. "You know I've noticed since we stared going out that it's always been you coming over to my house to help me through a storm."

"Yes, but I continue to feel as though I don't do much." He mutters. "I still fail to understand how simply holding you and talking to you helps in any way."

"I can't explain it either," she sighs. "All I know is it helps me get through it."

"Then I will continue doing this for you as long as you need me to," he says kissing the top of her head. "By the way I ordered some food to be delivered to us. I'm sorry but I'm starving and I expect you to eat something this time."

"You're not going to give me a choice are you?" she laughs looking up.

"None whatsoever," he smirks leaning down to kiss her again, just as Haruhi's phone goes off.

Laughing at realizing she still had her phone in her hand she opens it up to answer, "_Hello?"_

"_Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you all right?" _The twins ask from the other end.

"_Hikaru, Kaoru I'm fine really don't worry." _She tries to reassure them.

"_Haruhi we know you're lying to us. You're a horrible liar."_

'Sadly I'm not' she thinks smiling to herself, as she hears Kyoya laugh silently beside her, obviously hearing the twins' last comment. "_Guys, seriously I'm fine."_

"_And we don't believe you,"_ they says, as her doorbell rings and Kyoya gets up to answer it. "_Was that your doorbell, who's at your door Haruhi?"_

"_Relax guys it's probably just Kyoya-sempai." _She answers and to keep up the charade she calls out, "Kyoya-sempai if that's you I know you have a spare key, just come in."

"_Why'd you call Kyoya-sempai, but not one of us?"_ they ask, as Kyoya came back with two containers of food and giving her a slightly confused look.

"They heard the doorbell ring," she mouths, as he sits back down beside her. _"I didn't call Kyoya-sempai he was already coming over for a tutoring lesson." _she lies smoothly.

"_But Haruhi, wait why don't we also just come over?" _they ask.

"_No way, with you two over I'll never get any studying done."_ She argues leaning back up against Kyoya and wanting to spend some time alone with him.

"_How do you expect to get any done? You're scared of storms and Kyoya-sempai, while brilliant, isn't exactly the guy you want over when you need comfort." _Hikaru states mater-of-factly.

Sick of this conversation Kyoya gestures for Haruhi to give him the phone, which she is glad to do, "_Based on what Haruhi has said so far I have a good guess as to who this is. Hikaru, Kaoru though I am not known for being good at showing any type of compassion whatsoever to anybody. I think I can handle Haruhi for a few hours until Ranka gets home." _He states.

"_We know that Sempai, it's just weird knowing you're over there with her yesterday you were practically at her throat because she took your phone and today you're with her in order to study." _

"_I assure you I wasn't at her throat yesterday; she didn't manage to cause me anything but a few hours of annoyance. You two manage to do that almost every day." _He snaps. "_Look I assure you Haruhi will be fine with me for a few hours and she will be class tomorrow."_

"…_can we trust you with her?" _They ask.

"_What now you're comparing me to Tamaki?" _Kyoya smirks, as he hears the twins laugh.

"_True enough, just…she will be okay tonight with you?" _They ask.

Haruhi sighs and takes the phone back from Kyoya. "_I will be fine you two my dad should be home in less than an hour, so I will talk to you guys tomorrow kay?" _

"_All right talk to you tomorrow Haruhi bye," _They tell her.

"_Good- night you two," _she says ending the call and leaning up against Kyoya.

"You're father isn't going to be home in an hour is he?" He asks leaning down to kiss her.

"Who knows, he left me a note saying he'll be back late. That could be anywhere from 9:00 tonight to 4:00 tomorrow morning." She sighs.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look like you could drop dead any minute." He asks.

"I'm fine; I've just been so damn tired these past few weeks." She yawns. "So where did you order from?" she asks picking up one of the containers.

"I ordered from that café place a few blocks away." he answered picking up the other one and opening it up.

"They deliver?" she asks knowing it was the same place she talked to Fuyumi a while back.

"No, I asked my driver to go and pick something up from there." He answers. "Sort of reminds you of our first date doesn't it?"

She was about to argue that it was nothing like this until she opened her container and saw the contents, causing her to burst out laughing. "You even remembered what I had that day."

"Like I would forget." He mutters, as she started picking at her food "Our first date was no doubt interesting."

"Please, we got back from the beach and a few nights later you called and asked me to go out to eat with you." She laughs "As I recall you asked me out the night before we dealt with the girls from Lobelia the first time."

"Lord I hope we never have to deal with them again." He groans. "But I know as long as the host club is still running we will always have them as our enemies."

"Yes, but I still think you guys gave them quite a shock dressed up like woman the first time." She giggles.

"Don't remind me, Tamaki is never talking all of us into doing that ever again." He states.

"Why not, I thought it was hilarious." She laughs leaning up against him again deciding she wasn't hungry enough to finish.

"Of course you did, after all you're the only one of us who likes to cross-dress." He laughs, as she shoves him playfully.

"You're really comfortable Kyoya; just as a warning I may fall asleep here." She yawns.

"Go ahead Haruhi, it's probably best that you do." He tells her wrapping his arm securely around her waist. 'After all it seems the storm's getting worse.'

"Good-night Kyoya," she manages to mutter, before falling into a deep sleep, her and Kyoya's first date still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_It was two days after the Host Club returned from their beach excursion and Haruhi was just walking into her apartment, after a tiring day of school when the phone started going off. "Coming, coming," she mutters throwing her bag onto the couch and going over to answer it. "Hello?"_

"_Hello Haruhi, it's Kyoya." She hears on the other end._

"_Your timing scares me sometimes Sempai, I just got home." She sighs._

"_We are no longer at school Haruhi you can drop the Sempai act now." He tells her. _

'_Oh right, I keep forgetting we're supposed to be dating.' She thinks. "Sorry Kyoya I just forgot, so what's up? Did you need something?" she asks sitting down at the table._

"_Yes, I was wondering if after school and club tomorrow if you would like to go out for coffee or something?" he asks._

"…_well there's a sale at the supermarket I want to get to tomorrow, can you wait until I get done with that?" She asks nervously, knowing how the Shadow King hates being asked to wait for anything._

"_That's acceptable; I have a short meeting with a business partner after school tomorrow. How about we meet around 7 at the place of your choosing, of course."_

"_Are you sure? You know I'm going to pick a commoners place around my area."_

"_The more common the better, that way the media won't find us."_

'_Oh yeah I keep forgetting I'm friends with six famous people,' She sighs. "Okay that's fine there's a café type of place a few blocks away from my apartment, it's called Sakura Kiss if you need to look up the address." _

"_Thank you, that'll be perfect, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He tells her. "Have a good evening Haruhi."_

"_You too Kyoya." She tells him hanging up. 'I just made plans for my first date.' She realizes laughing quietly to herself she grabs her bag and heads into her room to start on homework._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikaru, Kaoru get your own damn coffee." She mutters the next day running back into the school grounds with a bag full of 'commoners' coffee, when suddenly she slips and falls, and is suddenly caught by a young woman wearing a different uniform.<em>

"_It'd be a shame to harm that pretty face…young lady." She said helping Haruhi get back up on her feet._

"_Oh no, you don't understand I'm not a-"she tries to lie._

"_Oh don't try to hide it young lady, here why don't I escort you back inside. Now where were you heading?" she asks placing her arms around Haruhi's shoulders._

"_Umm…the third music room, or rather the Host Club." Haruhi mutters giving up knowing this woman wouldn't let her just run away. 'So like the host club' she thinks._

"_You know that sorry excuse for a club?" she asks the sudden change in her attitude shocking Haruhi._

"_Y, yes I'm a member." She stammers._

"_What how could they allow a sweet flower like you to be dragged into their world?" she asks angrily._

"_It was kind of my own fault, look I don't mind being a part of their club dressed as a boy really," she tries convincing the woman, who at this point is almost dragging her back into the school._

"_They are going to pay dearly for this." She was muttering._

"_Damn it, this is going to be an interesting confrontation." Haruhi sighs and wondering when she started thinking almost like Kyoya._

_When the two reached the door to the Host Club Haruhi could hear the sound of two women seemingly arguing with the rest of the club. 'Now why would any girl at this school besides me have something bad to say about the Host Club?' Haruhi wonders, as the woman next to her opens the door and says something along the lines of never leaving her lovers side even if they were being sent out to fight. She tries to ignore the woman, but suddenly finds herself surrounded by two more asking her about her skin. 'What's wrong with these girls?' she wonders finally getting away and catching a glance with Kyoya, who simply looked annoyed, as the three girls start to sing and finally tell them their names. 'So the one who caught me is Benio' she thinks making coffee. A while later she finds herself arguing with the rest of the Host Club about them stealing her pencil. Looking at the clock she realizes she was going to be late getting to the supermarket, so grabbing her bag she left._

* * *

><p><em>Entering her apartment and happy with what she got at the market, she looks up at the clock to read 6:00. 'I really should get ready to go meet with Kyoya…or I could bail I'm still mad at him and the rest of the club. But I'm more scared of what the Shadow King could do to me than I am mad at them.' She sighs putting her groceries away quickly and going into her room to change out of her uniform. 'I shouldn't have walked out on them like that, knowing Tamaki-sempai he probably thinks I'm going to ask to go to Lobelia and has come up with some stupid plan in order to get me to stay.' She thinks putting on a pair of flats, grabbing her purse, and walking out the door.<em>

_When she walked into the cafe, she was happy to see Kyoya waiting for her in one of the booths staring out the window already with a cup of coffee in front of him and wearing what looked to be a business suit. "Evening Kyoya," she smiles sitting across from him. 'Right he had a meeting with someone after school.' She remembers._

"_Evening," he mutters still not turning his head from looking outside. "I actually didn't expect you to come considering what happened in the club today."_

"_I was thinking about not coming, but then I thought it's not worth having a grudge over." She sighs as a familiar waitress came over._

"_Hello Haruhi-san, what can I get you?" she asks._

"_Hello Kira-san, good to see you just some tea thanks." She smiles her natural smile, as she walked away. "I've had quite enough of coffee today." She murmurs earning a small smirk from Kyoya._

"_Yes I imagine you would."_

"_Okay I know you just came from a business meeting and all, but are you truly that worried about the media finding out about us, when you look like you're simply talking business with me?" she asks finally getting him to turn to look at her._

"_This is the media we're talking about Haruhi, they could think up of anything if they find us here like this." He point out._

"_Yes with you in a business suit and me in perfectly normal evening wear." She laughs. "Do you really think they would think this is anything else, besides a simple chat or a type of deal?"_

"_I suppose not, but you never know the media could think of this as a secret meeting of some sort." He points out, as Kira returned with her tea and walked away._

"_True enough," she sighs. "Look Kyoya, I'm sorry about I acted earlier in the club. I am still mad, but I should know by now that's just how you guys are."_

"_There's nothing to apologize for Haruhi, we should have told you how our club really works a long time ago." He states. "But answer me this Haruhi, are you considering going to Lobelia?"_

"_No Kyoya, I am not." She states clearly. "I do not plan to leave Ouran Academy until I graduate." _

"_I figured as much, that damn idiot." He sighs leaning back against his seat._

"_Is something the matter?" she asks curiously._

"_I had a feeling when you left so quickly that you were simply trying to make it to the market." He starts to explain. "But of course Tamaki came to the conclusion that you left because you were mad at us and were considering the Lobelia girl's offer to transfer to their school."_

"_Oh no, do I want to know what they have planned?" she groans._

"_You're just going to have to wait to find out tomorrow Haruhi, the whole club has been asked not to tell you anything about his 'great' plan to get you to stay." He sighs. _

"_When have you ever actually listened to Tamaki-sempai Kyoya?" she asks._

"_Since I've decided seeing your reaction to our plan tomorrow could be fun." He smirks causing her to groan. "I will tell you however, that Tamaki doesn't want you to come into the clubroom without the young ladies from Lobelia, and if you do I'll raise you're debt."_

"_Those Tamaki's orders, or did you just add the raise my debt part?" she asks. _

"_You should know me well enough by now Haruhi." He stares at her._

"_Fine I won't come into the clubroom tomorrow without the girls from Lobelia." She sighs giving up._

"_Good girl, now do you want something to eat?" he asks looking over a menu. "Suddenly I'm starving."_

"_It is getting to be that time isn't it?" She admits grabbing a menu._

_An hour later Haruhi finds herself still talking to Kyoya and strangely enough enjoying it. They ended up talking about the other members of the club and Haruhi found herself admitting how she could tell the twins apart even from behind, a trick that Kyoya asked if she could teach him. They talked about their plans for the future and Kyoya even ended up talking about his family for a good amount of time. Before they both realized it was almost ten. "Crap is it really that time already? I'm sorry Kyoya I have to go my dad could be home any minute." She tells him getting up._

"_See you tomorrow then?" he asks getting up._

"_Of course, and again I promise I won't come into the room without the girls from Lobelia." She tells him._

"_I'll hold you to that Haruhi." He says. "Do you want a ride home?"_

"_No thanks I've walked home from here enough times and we want to keep this a secret. It would look to strange to have you dropping me off if my dad was home , talk to you tomorrow Kyoya…and thank you for tonight, it was fun." She admitted._

"_Yeah, it was nice to have a normal conversation once and awhile, thank you for coming tonight Haruhi." He says kissing the top of her head as they walked outside. "Good-night," he waved getting into his waiting car and watching as it drove off._

"_Night Kyoya." She mutters to herself before heading home._

_End Flashback_

Kyoya was half-asleep against Haruhi at 11:00 waiting for any signs of Ranka coming through the door, when he hears Haruhi mutter "Night Kyoya," not knowing whether she was talking in her sleep or awake he kisses the top of her head and mutters, "Good-night Haruhi." Giving in, and knowing Ranka wouldn't really care if he found him asleep next to his daughter. Their first date still fresh in his mind he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that took me a hell of a lot longer then I hoped it would, so sorry about that guys really the next one I hope will be up quickly. Anyways I hope you liked it I know lots of phone conversations and maybe the flashback was a bit much, but I think it fit okay. Please feel free to tell me what you think.<strong>

**P.S- Kudos to those of you who recognizes ****the name of the cafe. I couldn't think of anything else, so I thought it would be a bit funny. xD **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Kyoya, do I really have to go to this thing?"_ Haruhi asks walking into her apartment talking to Kyoya on her phone a few weeks later and waving to her dad, who was getting ready for work. She throws her bag on the couch and sits down.

"_I'm simply asking for you to be my date for one evening Haruhi." _ Kyoya sighs on the other end.

"_To a ball hosted by your family." _She argues trying to ignore her dad who is already at this point standing next to her trying to listen in on his daughter arguing with her boyfriend.

""_Haruhi it would only be for one evening and my father really wants to see you there." _

"_Why on earth would your father want me to accompany you to some fancy ball?" _she asks curiously pointing out the time on the clock to her father, who would be late if he didn't hurry.

"_Apparently we're meeting Yuuichi-niisan's possible fiancé and he wants all of us, including you to meet her." _

"_And I couldn't simply meet her at one of your family dinner's, that's where they met me." _

"_Haruhi that situation was completely different. My family approves of you and I think my father is curious as to whether anyone else in our society will be, so he wants you to meet people simply as my date instead of as my girlfriend in order to get used to the idea of attending."_

"_Why is it to meet new people, you rich folk have to do it at some big gathering?" _she asks pointing out again the time on the clock to her father, who seemed to refuse to move.

"_Haruhi, if my father didn't know you are used to social gatherings I'm sure he would have never asked me to bring you."_

"_Oh great, I guess I can blame working in the host club for that one. I knew I would be able to blame you boys for something someday." _

"_Haruhi,"_ Kyoya growls trying to hold in a laugh.

"…_all right, all right Kyoya I'll go with you." _She sighs finally giving in and wondering whether her father was waiting for her to accept, as he finally waves good-bye and runs out the door.

"_Really?" _he asks, his voice guarded.

"_Yes, I mean it Kyoya. It can't be any worse than an outing with the rest of the club could it?" _She asks

"_I don't know Haruhi, if you consider a night of being bored to death worse than no."_ He sighs.

Haruhi giggles at the thought of Kyoya actually not liking social gatherings. "_Do you not like them either then?" _she manages to ask.

"_As you know from the host club I am more of a planner of these types of events. Actually attending and socializing takes a different type of strategy." _He tells her.

"_Which you know how to pull off quite well, but I suppose a shadow king enjoys the dark rather than the light." _She laughs

"_I would make a comment, but I'm afraid you're right." _He smirks

"_So, I finally gave in are you going to tell me when this dance, or whatever you're calling it is?" _she asks

"_8__th__ of January," _he replies

"_What it's only the middle of October, exactly how far does your family plan ahead Kyoya?" _she asks shocked

"_The Ootori family plans years ahead Haruhi, let's not forget my father already wants you as part of our family, though we are both still only in high school." _He points out.

"_True enough," _she sighs knowing everyone in the family was expecting her to be a part of them someday. "_By the way did you hear what the twins did today?" _ She asks getting off the subject.

"_Something about a stupid school-wide test of courage thing for Halloween this year right?" _he groans

"_Yep, they filled out all the paperwork and turned them into the chairman." _She sighs remembering that afternoon in the chairman's office. "_And of course being Tamaki-sempai's father he approved of the idea immediately."_

"_Damn it, so do we know the rules yet?" _he asks

"_All I know so far is that it's going to be class against class, as in all the A classes against one another and all the B classes against each other and…well you get the idea. All the classes have different areas of the school to play." _

"_Damn those twins, Tamaki is going to be all for it, if it means going up against them. I know already he won't shut up about it for the next two weeks."_

"_I'm sure you can handle Tamaki-sempai, at least you didn't get put on the planning committee." _

"_My condolences," _he mutters, causing her to laugh.

"_I was on it last year too, there's not much difference except more people and the chairman is overlooking the plans every now and then." _She tells him.

"_Are you sure the chairman isn't checking up on you?" _he asks nonchalantly.

"_Kyoya is this another hidden meaning comment?" _she groans.

"_Not at all, I was just wondering if you wanted to know something about the chairman and my father, after all it concerns you." _He said.

"_All right what is it?" _she asks curiosity getting the better of her.

"_Apparently the chairman and my father, at the end of the Ouran fair made a bet. Both want you to marry their son and are both very curious to see who you will choose." _He states _"Funny enough on the same night, you chose me in the clubroom."_

"_So your father obviously won that one, but does the chairman know that?" _

"_I doubt it; true to his word my father has kept our relationship secret, as far as I know." _

"_Not that I'm surprised, but how on earth did you find out about their bet?" _

"_I was messing with my father's computer when I found a file marked 'Private,' so what other choice did I have but to look inside it to find your school file and a note at the bottom talking about a bet with Suoh." _

"_Peter Rabbit would find it wise to stay out of Mr. McGregor's garden." _Haruhi quoted a line her mother used to tell her all the time.

"_Ah, but this particular rabbit is smarter and can easily outwit McGregor." _Kyoya smirks

"_You actually know that old children's tale?" _Haruhi asks laughing to herself.

"_Of course, one of the maids would read it to me; after I would get tired of whatever my father would have them read to me." _ He tells her "_surprised?" _

"_A little bit," _she admits "_I just didn't expect you to know it." _

"_Really Haruhi, just because I'm rich doesn't mean the stories I read as a child are any different from what you used to read." _ He points out.

"_True enough," _she shrugs

"_Actually I'm more surprised you are chastising me about snooping into my father's computer, when he has a file about you in there." _Kyoya sighs

"_Please Kyoya; you have a file on me and everyone in the school. I've gotten used to the fact that with your family I can't keep anything a secret." _She laughs "_except it seem, a secret relationship with the youngest son."_

"_Yes, but that took a lot of planning on both of our parts." _He points out.

"_Yet we managed to hide it for as long as we did."_

"_Point taken," _he laughs "_Okay I'll let you go I've got a meeting in about twenty minutes, see you tomorrow Haruhi and thank you for agreeing to come."_

"_Not a problem Kyoya, talk to you later."_

"_Bye, I love you"_

"_Love you too Kyoya, good-bye." _She says ending the call 'Well that was fun' she giggles to herself picking up her bag and heading into her room to start on homework.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did the two of you end up on this planning committee?" Haruhi asks after school about a week later in the school office, as she stared at Tamaki, who was smiling widely at her and Kyoya, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.<p>

"Ask this idiot," Kyoya growls pointing to Tamaki.

"Isn't this great Haruhi, now the host club can make sure that this year's Halloween test of courage is the best one yet?" Tamaki says excitedly.

"First off Sempai it's the first school-wide test of courage so there's really nothing to compare it to. And second, how the hell did you two get on this committee?" she asks, as the twins and the rest of the planning committee, including Tamaki's father walked into the room.

"I asked my father and he didn't mind if Kyoya and I help with the planning so here we are." He tells her

"Something tells me you don't agree with what we're doing at all." She asks turning to Kyoya, though already knowing his answer.

"Not at all, I find this completely pointless." He tells her

"Oh so it's going to be us against Tono eh Kaoru?" Hikaru says mischievously

"Isn't this going to be fun I hope you're prepared to be scared out of your mind boss." Kaoru adds

"No I'm going to be protecting my Haruhi from the two of you." Tamaki tells them boldly, causing the girls to cheer in excitement and the rest of the boys to watch in confusion.

"Uh boss, you do know Haruhi will be on our team against you right?" Hikaru points out

"In case you've forgotten it's going to be class against class." Kaoru adds leaving Tamaki to start arguing with the two.

'Damn it we'll never get anything done now.' Haruhi sighs, sitting down in the now vacant seat next to Kyoya. 'The twins will start making fun of Tamaki-sempai, the others will watch and laugh at their stupidity, and the chairman will help the twins tease his son. At this point I could go home and no one would notice.'

"You thinking the same thing I am?" she hears Kyoya ask

"About how this meeting isn't going to happen today, yeah I kinda figured that out as soon as Tamaki-sempai opened his mouth to the twins." She groans

"…Well do you have the general idea about the rules and what's going to happen?" he asks

"Yeah they're in my bag, but I thought you were against this idea completely?" she asks looking over to him.

"I am against it, but I thought since the others are obviously distracted this will be a good time to see if we can work together on something." He tells her and leaning over to whisper, "after all we are a couple aren't we? We should be able to get at least one project done well together."

"You're right, let's see how much we can get done without them." She smiles grabbing her bag and pulling out the paperwork and notes she had taken from the last meeting.

"Here give me those it'll be easier if I type all this out, just start telling me any other things I should know." He tells her opening his laptop, as she hands him the notes and they start getting to work. The noise the others were making completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Yuzuru Suoh, patriarch of the Suoh family enjoys three things golf, theatre, and relentlessly teasing his son. When the twins began harassing his son, though he knew they we all there to work on a school activity that would take place in about a week, he couldn't help but join in the fun of watching the two 'devil' twins, as they were called, mess with Tamaki.<p>

He was about to stop this seemingly endless argument between Tamaki and the twins, when he turned and saw Haruhi and Kyoya at the other side of the room talking about, it seemed, the test of courage tournament. 'That's odd I thought Kyoya-kun was against the idea of this tournament.' He thinks as sees Kyoya give her a small sincere smile. 'I guess Haruhi-san got him to change his mind.'

"Kyoya, I really think we need some sort of adult there to supervise. There are going to be at least 200 students participating in this thing and a few ambulances probably isn't going to be enough." He hears her argue with him.

"And I agree with you Haruhi, but who do you expect to get to supervise a whole bunch of teens on Halloween night?" Kyoya asks her.

"We could just ask your secret police to watch us." She mutters

"Haruhi, they're trained to deal with real problems, not to babysit a bunch of high school students trying to scare the crap out of each other." He points out

"Relax I was only kidding Kyoya." She laughs

'Funny that's the second time she's called him 'Kyoya' in five minutes. I wonder if those two are closer then they're letting on.' Yuzuru thinks remembering his conversation with Yoshio after the Ouran Fair months ago. Focusing again on his son and the twins, who at this point are running around yelling 'pervert.'

"Haruhi daddy's sorry he didn't help you and mommy plan out the tournament like I promised." Tamaki and the twins were hugging her about an hour later, after almost everyone but the club members and Tamaki's father had left.

"Sempai get off of me I can't breathe." She growls breaking free of their grasps. "Look it's no big deal Kyoya-sempai and I got it all figured out anyways."

'So it's back to Kyoya-sempai now?' Yuzuru thinks as Kyoya comes up to him with a printed file.

"Haruhi and I have the night planned out, but we would like you to look over the file and approve everything. We have also made a few minor changes in the positions the different classes will be expected to play in." he tells him in a manner reminding Yuzuru of Yoshio.

"Yes of course Kyoya-kun well done." He comments taking the files. "Actually do you mind staying a few minutes to talk?"

"Not at all sir," Kyoya bows slightly.

'They're way too much alike in both appearance and manner.' He thinks, as the others begin to leave the room all still trying to ask Haruhi about the changes she and Kyoya made. "You and Haruhi-san must work really well together if you are able to plan out a whole evening involving hundreds of students within an hour." He comments skimming through the file, which included blueprints of the school and where each class was to play. 'Where on earth did he find blueprints like this?' he wonders sitting down.

"You give us too much credit sir, we work on things like this all the time in the host club and it's not much different." Kyoya states sitting down across from him.

"So my son and the twins do that often then?" he asks

"Almost every day, Haruhi and I have learned to just ignore it and go on with what we're doing."

"Even if the arguments between them involve Haruhi-san?"

"It always involves Haruhi sir."

"I imagine it does," he chuckles Kyoya remaining emotionless. "So when was the last time you talked with your father Kyoya-kun?" he asks curiously

"It has been about a month since I last actually talked to him face to face." Kyoya admits "He mostly likes to talk to his sons through e-mails, letters, or the occasional butler."

"Is that so?" Yuzuru mutters wondering if Yoshio talked to his son about their bet.

"Did you need to speak to him about something sir?" Kyoya asks

"Not at all, I was just curious if he told you anything about his thoughts on young Miss Fujioka."

"So you saw her stand up to him at the Fair too?" Kyoya sighs

"Video cameras are wonderful inventions Kyoya-kun."

"Yes they are sir, but I'm afraid I am still not sure if my father is mad at her or not. I'm hoping he forgot the incident completely and leaves her alone."

"So you care for her then?"

"She is a very dear friend to me." He confirms

"Well I think I've kept you long enough Kyoya-kun, well done again on finishing the project." Yuzuru tells him, as Kyoya stood up and bows again.

"Thank you again sir and I'm sure I will talk to you soon." He says walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'Damn, it seems as though I am losing my bet with Yoshio.' He laughs to himself staring down at the file. 'I suppose it's about time to talk to Tamaki about it.' He sighs standing up to look out the window, only to see Kyoya meet Haruhi by the fountain outside and watch as she got into his limo, both seemed to be smiling. "Though, I may already be far too late.'

* * *

><p>"Okay I know we all agreed to meet at my place before we headed over to the school, but I did not agree on the two of you dressing me up." Haruhi snapped at the twins, as she walked out of her bedroom wearing a vampire costume, she assumed was originally for her last year.<p>

"Aww come on, it's just for fun tonight." Hikaru tells her

"Besides we're limited in what we can dress you up in without revealing you to be a girl." Kaoru points out.

"I wore my uniform during the tournament last year, why can't I just do the same this year?" she asks

"This year the whole school is there to join in the fun and it's no fun to all be wearing our uniforms. It was in the rules you and Kyoya-sempai wrote out anyways, all participating must be wearing costumes." They chorused

"We didn't come up with that, you two changed some of the rules before it was posted." She argues

"Yea, yea so punish us, look we're going to be late if we don't hurry let's go." Hikaru drags her to the door, as Kaoru grabs her bag.

"There you three are we were starting to think you weren't coming. It's about to start." Vice-president of 2-A Momoka Kuragano states as they walk into their classroom.

"Sorry Haruhi here didn't want to dress up." The twins tell her.

"Yea so somehow it's my fault, when you two managed to come into my house and lock me in my room until I changed into a costume." Haruhi growls taking her place next to Momoka, to no one's surprise their president decided to play hooky this year. "Okay so everyone knows the rules, we are to go out in groups of three and try to obtain some sort of object from the people we are trying to scare and bring them to our classroom. So try to have fun and remember to only go out to scare when you are assigned, no cheating." She tells them looking around the room. "…hey has anyone seen Hunny-sempai?" Noticing an absence of the blonde in the classroom and knowing both Hunny, Mori, and a few other graduated students were given special permission to participate in the event tonight.

"I'm here, sorry Haru-chan I was heading to my old classroom with Takashi when I remembered I'm on your team." Hunny said walking through the door wearing a pink bunny outfit that to no surprise made all the girls squeal."

Minutes passed as everyone began talking about what they were going to do to scare both their underclassmen, and their Sempai's. The twins of course only had one person in mind to terrify and Haruhi was almost starting to feel bad for Tamaki when the clock tower outside struck 9:00 and all of the lights suddenly went out in the halls.

"All right that's our cue to start." Some of the boys were cheering and began heading out into the halls.

"Have fun, and be careful" Momoka tells them as four groups headed out into the halls.

'Damn those twins where the hell did they go? Haruhi wonders a few hours later while exploring the dark hallway on her own. 'Like I don't already know though,' she sighs knowing Tamaki was around here somewhere. 'It's already 11:00, I wonder what made Kyoya and I decide that the host club would do the last round.' She was about to go around a corner when she suddenly hear footsteps starting to slow down, as if they had just come from running away from something. 'Please, please don't let it be Tamaki-sempai.' She thinks about to go around the corner when a hand suddenly covered her mouth from behind.

"Struggle and I'll resort to my usual method of dealing with you." A familiar voice muttered.

"Kyoya-sempai, what the hell?" she snaps turning around to see him smirking and wearing his usual Ouran uniform.

"Scare you?" he asks

"Hardly, your tactics are usually the same, but that sound I heard earlier was that you?" she asks cautiously.

"Please, I sneak around like shadow. If I'm coming up behind you, you would never know it until the last second." He points out. "Why did you hear something?"

"I thought I did, but I must've imagined it." She sighs leaning against the wall and folding her arms against her chest. "And what the hell, we're all supposed to be dressed up in costumes not our usual uniforms."

"If you know someone with enough guts to ask me to dress up then please go ahead Haruhi." He laughs

"I'll pass thank you, but if you were so against this in the first place why are you here Sempai, you know there are a lot of people who didn't come tonight. If you didn't want to do this then I'm sure you didn't have to." She asks

"I could be asking you the same thing Haruhi, but as I already know your reason I'll only tell you that we both know there is a certain blonde idiot who would be devastated if both his daughter and…wife, as he calls me, miss out on such an event."

'So we're both doing this to keep Tamaki-sempai happy,' she thinks as Kyoya moved closer to her. "Apparently neither of us can help but try and make him happy can we?" she asks now looking up at him, as he traps her in a type of cage.

"Apparently not," he mutters

"Shouldn't you be helping your partner scare someone and 'steal' and item from them?" she asks "I'm sure Tamaki-sempai could use your 'demon lord' help right about now."

"Shouldn't you?" he argues "What about the twins?"

"The twins and I got separated almost as soon as we left the classroom, besides they don't need my help in scaring anyone, but it's impossible not to be frightened by you, when you really get into something." She laughs

"I can't seem to scare you." He points out

"Yes, but I am well aware that you put on an act, besides you know what scares me."

"Yes, it seems the only thing that scares you out of your mind is a simple storm." He smirks, humor in his voice.

"Well sorry I'm not you," she smiles up at him, knowing he was only teasing.

"I'm not perfect you know there is something that scares me, but being you I'm sure you already know what it is." He mutters leaning in close their lips only inches apart.

"Humor me, what is the great Kyoya Ootori afraid of?" she dares

"I-" he starts, but is cut off by the sound of a girl screaming a floor above. Causing the two of them to break apart. "It amazes me how loud you girls can scream; most likely the whole school heard that." He smirks freeing her.

"It's almost time for the classes to be judged to see who wins, we should get back to our classrooms." She says turning away from him. "See you later Kyoya-sempai." She waves heading back down the hall.

As Haruhi turned around the corner Kyoya decided to head upstairs to see what had happened upstairs when he heard a voice behind him.

"You should have kissed her you know."

Recognizing the voice Kyoya sighs and turns around to be faced with Mori. "So you saw that did you Sempai?" he smirks "Let me guess you were the noise Haruhi heard before I showed up."

"Yes," he answers simply

"What are we back to the one word sentences Sempai?" Kyoya asks leaning against the wall and knowing he wasn't getting out of this one easily. 'First Hunny, now Mori all they have to do is fit the pieces together and they'll know something's up.'

"Kyoya, what are your actual feelings towards Haruhi?" Mori asks

"I love her, but I don't want to risk breaking up the club." He sighs looking up to face him "What you just saw was me almost losing control for a moment. I won't let that happen again." 'I feel like I'm talking to a priest.' Kyoya thinks looking at Mori's choice of costume.

"And if she feels the same way?" he asks

"Then I don't know Sempai." Kyoya sighs "If she actually did feel the same way, then I suppose I could try to make something work, but you know the biggest problem would be my family and I'm not willing to go against my father." Mori was silent as he continued "Look you know how my father is I just don't want to risk Haruhi getting hurt; besides Tamaki seems like her better choice."

"That's-"Mori was cut off as the lights in the halls finally came back on.

"We should head back to our groups Sempai. I'm sure your brother is looking for you." Kyoya says heading back to his classroom. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to try anything with her. Tonight was only a spur of the moment and it won't happen again." He confirms disappearing around the corner, leaving Mori staring off after him.

* * *

><p>Hey Haruhi there you are." The twins say running up behind her before she entered the classroom. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."<p>

"Sorry I ran into Kyoya-sempai two floors down, took me awhile to get away." She shrugs walking into the classroom.

"Whoa, did he scare you?" Kaoru asks

"Not even," she says

"You scare him?" Hikaru wonders

"As if anything can scare our Shadow King." She points out

"Point taken," they mutter going over to their seats to tell the rest of the class about their tag team against Tamaki.

"Haru-chan," Hunny shouts running over to the door and hugging her.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, did you manage to scare anyone?" she asks

"Only Chika-chan, but I didn't do anything except walk up to him." He pouted

'The pink bunny suit probably reminded Chika of a bigger Usa-chan.' Haruhi thought

"Hey Haru-chan did I hear you say you ran into Kyo-chan?" he asks "did you tell him?"

"No Sempai I didn't, like I told you before I don't plan to tell him.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Sempai really I am, but bottom line it won't work out okay," she says. The look on Hunny's face made her want to tell him right then and there. Instead she simply and walked over to where the twins were talking and laughing.

About another hour later everyone was gathered in the main lobby to hear which classes had won. "The winners of this year's test of courage tournament are classes 2-D, 1-C, 2-B, and 3-A." Yuzuru Suoh announced.

"What how did we lose to Tono?" the twins ask

'If you two hadn't just been trying to scare Tamaki-sempai, and scared more than one person we may have won.' Haruhi sighed watching as Tamaki was cheering with the rest of his class Kyoya, she noticed, was trying to sneak away. 'It is really late I should probably ask the twins to take me home.'

"Well I'm sick of this place, hey Haruhi ready to go home?" Hikaru asks suddenly.

"Yeah I'm coming," she calls grabbing her bag and following the twins out the door to their car.

* * *

><p>"Ne Takashi, did you have fun tonight?" Hunny asks his cousin, as they walked out of the school.<p>

"It certainly made me think about some things." Mori answered

"Huh, what do you mean?" Hunny asks jumping onto Mori's shoulders with ease.

"I ran into Haruhi and Kyoya."

"You mean when they ran into each other?"

"Yes, I was running downstairs when I thought I heard footsteps. So I stopped and waited for someone to come around the corner, when who should it be but Haruhi. If Kyoya hadn't tried to scare her I wouldn't of known that it was her. I meant to leave, but the way they were talking to one another caused me to stay. So I hid behind a pillar and watched them if that young woman hadn't screamed upstairs when she did Kyoya would have ended up kissing her." Mori tells him.

"What, so did you manage to talk to him?"

"Yes, and like Haruhi did for you he admitted he loves her."

"What-?"

"Kyoya made some good points though Mitsukuni even if he did try to pursue her, his family wouldn't approve of her at all. You know he can't go against his father and he would rather protect her from getting hurt then to try and be happy, besides he thinks she's better off with Tamaki." Mori argues.

"So what would he do if he realizes Haruhi loves him back?"

"That is for the two of them to discuss on their own. We shouldn't interfere anymore; just let those two figure it out on their own."

"And if they never figure it out?" Hunny asks sadly

"Then it's their loss," Mori replies, though with sadness in his voice, as they both stepped into their limo that would take the two of them home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay guys curse the thing we call writer's block, but really I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I hope you like it though and I hope to update real soon, hopefully faster then I did this one. xD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Before Haruhi realized it was the 18th of December. It had been a year and three months since she and Kyoya began dating and they were beginning to find it harder and harder to keep it a secret. The day after the test of courage tournament Haruhi had been caught, by who other than the twins, calling Kyoya by his name and forgetting to add the honorific. And just a few weeks ago they were almost caught kissing in the courtyard. What made Kyoya want to kiss her there right in public Haruhi didn't know, but she did understand that they had to be more careful, they didn't want to be caught without an explanation. So here they and the rest of the host club were sitting in Haruhi's living room and talking about their holiday plans.

"I've been invited by Éclair to go see my mother in France, as soon as the term ends in a few days." Tamaki announces shocking everyone.

"You're still in contact with her?" Kyoya asks calmly, though Haruhi knew that inside he was already plotting something.

"No, but my grandmother is, apparently she's beginning to warm up to me a bit and is letting me go to France to visit Éclair. I don't think Grandmother knows she knows where my mother is." He says

"You haven't seen your mother in years Tono, how you think she is?" the twins ask with actual concern in their voices.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself." He smiles

"When you get there Tamaki, please try to remember what happened the last time you dealt with your grandmother and Miss Éclair. If you try to stay in France you will have to handle all of us dragging you back." Kyoya tells him

"Yes, yes I know. Trust me I could never leave all of you, at least not again." He laughs "So Hikaru, Kaoru what are you doing this year?"

"Don't know yet, our grandmothers' coming this year." Hikaru sighs

"So we could be doing anything from staying home to flying off to America." Kaoru laughs

'Their grandmother sounds like a very…interesting woman.' Haruhi thinks turning to Hunny and Mori and wondering what their plans are.

"This year we're having Christmas at Takashi's place. I can't wait each family member puts on some sort of show involving Kendo and they are usually spectacular." Hunny smiles downing another piece of cake, as Mori just smiles at his cousin.

"Don't even ask Tamaki, you know I spend Christmas at my place every year." Kyoya growls, as Tamaki then turns to her.

"Same here Sempai, I usually spend it here with my dad." She answers. 'Speaking of Christmas I still need to find a present for Kyoya, but what on earth do you get a man who already has everything?' she wonders getting up and wandering into her room for a moment.

"I know how about before the school term ends let's all go to the mall together." Tamaki suggests

"Tono the term ends in like three days and then you're leaving for France which, by the way explains why you cancelled the Christmas party at school." Hikaru points out.

"I know, so that's why I thought we could all go today. I mean we're all free." He says standing up.

"Boss do you hear yourself talk sometimes?" Kaoru sighs

"Oh come on now, we won't get a chance to be together like this until school starts up again and Hunny and Mori-sempai come to visit us." He whines

'Unfortunately, for us, he has a good point.' Haruhi sighs wandering back into the room.

"Actually the last time we all ended up at the mall together was-"the twins were cut off by Kyoya's harsh voice

"The time you dragged me out of my house and left me asleep on a bench."

"Oh yeah, so I guess you would be against going eh Kyoya?" Tamaki asks nervously

"Actually considering I am fully awake and know where I am going this time it could be interesting." He replies

"You are just looking for another chance to get somebody arrested again." Haruhi laughs leaning against the wall and facing the group, earning a small smile from Kyoya and confused glances from the others.

"Oh yeah Haru-chan ended up with Kyo-chan that day." Hunny realized

"Oh that's right, so our Shadow King caused trouble even in a commoner place. "The twins laugh "No surprise there."

"That being said do we all want to go have some fun at the commoner's mall?" Tamaki asks as the others cheered.

'Now that Kyoya's consented I suppose I have no choice.' Haruhi sighs grabbing her bag and following the others out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>When they reached the mall it was immediate chaos. The twins wasted no time going into every store they could and criticizing every minor problem with the clothing inside. Tamaki ran off to who knows where, though Haruhi had her suspicion about the pet store. Hunny wanted to have ice cream on the roof like last time, even though it's the middle of winter, and ran off with Mori. Leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone at the entrance with people, who had been staring at them since they all walked in. "Idiots, I feel like we're their babysitters." Haruhi groans<p>

"Sure seems that way, but they managed to do this once before without either of us having to bail them out of trouble." He points out, "Do you want to get something to drink?"

"Since they seem to be too preoccupied, sure" she laughs "There should be a smoothie stand somewhere around here, do you want a smoothie?"

"No, too sweet" he answers

"Okay, how about some coffee to warm us up?"

"That's acceptable"

"Kay, there should be a Starbucks over this way c'mon." she smiles, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to another part of the mall, hopefully away from the others.

"Here," he says handing her a handful of money, as they reach the stand and get into line. "I don't know how to order, so please go ahead and order for both of us." He explains

"Okay what size do you want?"

"I haven't even told you what I want, do you think you can read minds?" he smirks

"You forget, I make your coffee in the clubroom and since you are the one who told me once 'I only like my coffee black,' I'm pretty sure I know what you want." She laughs earning another smile from him. "So, what size?" she asks again as they reach the front.

"With the headache I know I'm going to have later, thanks to the others, I'll take a large." He replies

'Good point, think I'll make mine a large too.' She thinks turning to face the man at the counter.

"Hello what can I get you two today?" the man asks

"Hello we'll take a Grande coffee, black and a Grande caramel macchiato." She tells him

"All right one coffee black and one caramel macchiato both Grande will that be all?" he asks

"Yep"

"Okay, that'll be 395 yen," he says, as she hands him the money.

"Thank you and that will be right up." He says, as they step away and she hands Kyoya back the rest of his money.

"Well that was cheaper than I thought it would be." He comments

"Compared to what you usually pay, it probably was." She laughs "So, where do you think the others are by now?"

"Who knows, but like the last time one of them will probably use child services to report a lost kid, since the twins left their phones in my limo and Tamaki's is dead, though I doubt he's aware of that." He sighs sitting down, just as one of the baristas' held up their drinks.

"Be right back," she tells him hurrying over to the stand and taking the drinks from the young woman.

"That's quite a hottie you've got over there miss." The woman said smiling at her; she looked to be about twenty.

"Thank you, but he's just a really good friend." She lies and hurries back over to Kyoya. 'Hmm, this being the only good female friend of six of Japan's most attractive men may come back to haunt me someday.' She thinks remembering a recent magazine article featuring Hunny and Mori and knowing that as soon as the rest graduate they would be on the cover as well.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" he asks as she sits down and hands him his coffee.

"Yeah, but it seems some of the girls in here have a sort of crush on you." She laughs

"You don't seem like the jealous type Haruhi," he smirks

"I'm not I'm just starting to realize that being the only close female friend of the members of the host club may actually come back to bite me in the ass one day." She sighs taking a sip of the warm drink.

"You're only realizing now, who exactly it is you hang out with?" he asks obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh shut up," she sighs

"Haruhi, I hope you realize you are in far too deep to get out." He says

"I do know that, I also know that Tamaki and the twins will do all they can to keep in touch with me even after high school." She says staring at her drink.

"Well we did all promise to never break up, and to all stay together." He points out

"Too bad there's still one secret that could tear us apart forever." She mutters

"That's enough Haruhi, let's not think about that until we have too." He tells her sternly.

"You're right sorry." She sighs "On another note, what are you doing Christmas Eve?"

"I'll be at home, why?" he asks

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out that night. My father and I always spend Christmas Day together, but he always has to work the night before." She asks "Besides its Christmas Eve and I figured we both shouldn't be alone."

"Well since Tamaki cancelled the Christmas party because he's going to France for the holiday I'm free." He notes "All right I'll come over."

"Then I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie or something." She smiles

"Sounds like a plan." He mutters draining the rest of his cup.

"Did you actually enjoy that?" she asks surprised

"It reminded me of a cup of coffee I rather like overseas, I may have you get my coffee here from now on." He smirks standing up.

"You only like it because it's good and cheaper than what you usually get." She laughs finishing her own drink.

"You do know me too well Haruhi," he sighs "We should probably try to find the others."

"Uhg, I'd rather be hosting" she groans also getting up "You were right earlier, about as soon as we find them we're just going to get a headache."

"Please they give us headaches without even trying." He points out

"True," she laughs hurrying to catch up to him.

After almost an hour of wandering around there was still no sign of the other host club members, which surprised Haruhi greatly, usually all it would take is Tamaki doing something stupid and there would be a large crowd gathered somewhere to watch. "Damn it, where the hell could they have ran off too?" Kyoya growls taking out his phone again and leaning against a wall.

"You don't think they left do you?" she asks standing next to him.

"I doubt it Tamaki would never leave 'Mother' and 'Daughter,' he'd end up thinking he abandoned us." He points out.

"True, but I'm still surprised he didn't pick up his phone when you called."

"The twins probably took it as some sort of joke." He sighs

"Let's just wait here for a while, this place is only so big, sooner or later one of them will pass by, or do something stupid to let us know where they are." She says

"…Fine," he agrees

A few minutes pass and they watch people walk pass them, but none of them looking familiar, "Hey Kyoya?"

"What is it Haruhi?" he asks still playing with his phone.

"That chain necklace you're wearing around your neck, is it the same one you were wearing when we ended up here together the last time?" she asks curiously

"Yes, it's the only one I have and if you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you how I got it if you want." He says, something about the way he said it reminds Haruhi of one of their dates at his restaurant.

"Of course I promise, but the way you said that makes me think your mother was involved in some way."

"She was," he states still not looking at her

"Right, of course well I promise I won't laugh Kyoya really." She promises

"…It was almost eleven years ago I was shopping with my mother and Fuyumi-neechan. Neechan was just about to start high school and was shopping for who knows what, I mean you've seen her old wardrobe. Somehow I got roped into shopping with the two of them. I was tired, bored out of my mind, and sick of being dragged into every store in sight." He tells her finally putting his phone away and turning to look at her. "Look there really isn't anything to it, by the end of the day my mother asked me what I wanted and for whatever reason I chose this, of course at the time it was far too big for me, but mother just laughed and said I would grow tall enough for it to fit."

"Actually that's quite understandable," she comments staring at the windows of the store across from them.

"Oh, how so?" he smirks

"What kid, at one time or another doesn't want to try on some type of jewelry." She explains "I even wandered into my mother jewelry box at one point."

"Knowing how you are, that's really hard to believe Haruhi." He laughs

"Oh don't start on that Kyoya; I was a little kid at the time." She smirks "and what the hell, you ask me not to laugh and once again you're the one who ends up laughing."

"I know sorry, sorry." He says trying to stop

"Bastard," she murmurs, but still manages to smile warmly at him.

"Haru-chan, Kyo-chan we found you." A very familiar voice called out from the other side of Kyoya. Stepping out a bit Haruhi sees Hunny on Mori's shoulders and running over to the two of them, causing many people to look over to them in confusion.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai there you two are," Haruhi waves. Kyoya immediately stops laughing and goes back his usual demeanor, as the two reach where they were standing.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two, our phones died about fifteen minutes ago so we weren't able to call anyone." Hunny explains getting down and giving Haruhi a hug. "How long have you two been together?"

"Since we walked into the mall and all of you ran off somewhere." Kyoya sighs

"Thankfully Kyoya didn't get anybody into trouble this time." Haruhi smiles, as Kyoya gives her his Shadow King grin. "So, have you two seen the others?"

"No, we've been wandering around and haven't seen any of them. We wouldn't have seen you two either if Kyo-chan hadn't been laughing." Hunny smiled

"I wasn't laughing," Kyoya defends

"You were too, don't try to deny it." Hunny laughs. Kyoya gave him a simple glare, shutting him up.

"Well we should at least find them do we want to look for them as a group or spread out and-"Haruhi was cut off by intercom.

"_Hello this message is for a Haruhi Fujioka, Mr. Hikaru and Mr. Kaoru would like you to come up to the customer service desk, where they will be meeting you, along with a Mr. Suoh." _

"Can you just do anything you want when you're rich?" Haruhi asks as the message repeated.

"You should know the answer to that by now Haruhi." Kyoya smirks "C'mon we better go collect the rest of our annoying group."

"Haruhi, daddy was so worried" Tamaki cried happily running over and hugging her tightly, as the four of them reached the customer service desk to find the twins and Tamaki pacing around the room.

"Damn it Sempai let me go I'm fine," she growls

"She was with us Tama-chan, nothing to worry about." Hunny smiles, Haruhi wondering vaguely if he purposely left out mentioning Kyoya was actually with her the whole time.

Well since we're all here, let's all go have some fun together. Tamaki smiles finally letting her go.

"Oh good lord, why can't we all just go home?' she wonders, as the twins grab both her arms and drag her away. Tamaki, who wasn't far behind yelling at them.

For the next two hours Haruhi was dragged from store to store and trying to explain how things work ad being forced to dress up. Being so close to Christmas the stores were all packed with people still trying to find gifts and keeping track with all of them was becoming a nightmare. They had dinner in the food court, which was a nightmare for Haruhi trying to explain to all of them how to order, thankfully Kyoya picked it up quickly and once Mori understood how it worked ordering for Hunny was simple. Ordering for Tamaki and the twins took a good twenty minutes with each of them until they were finally satisfied. When Hunny fell asleep on the carousel after dinner they all decided it was best to all go home, much to Haruhi's relief. When she was finally dropped off at her apartment she said hello to her dad, fell onto her bed still fully dressed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning took a great deal of effort for Haruhi, but thankfully it was Sunday, her father was already at work, and there wasn't much she had to do that day except homework. Time seemed to slip away from her as she looked at the clock in the corner and saw that it was almost six in the evening and her dad would be home in less than an hour. "Whoops I'd better get dinner started,' she thinks putting away Kyoya's notes for a translation on 'The Little Mermaid,' she was trying to finish for next month. 'Kyoya's right, getting things done a month ahead of time really helps a lot. It's a shame I still can't figure out what to get him.' She sighs going into the kitchen to start dinner.<p>

"Haruhi, I'm home" the sound of her father's voice came through the door.

"Welcome home dad," she greets

"What's for dinner?" he asks poking his head into the kitchen

"Hot pot," she smiles adding the noodles

"Sounds great, can't wait" he laughs disappearing into his room. "Anything of interest happen today?" he asks a few minutes later, sitting down at the table.

"Not really," she mutters bring out the plates and pot. "I just got ahead in my homework and am still trying to figure out a Christmas gift to give Kyoya."

"Oh yeah, how long have you two been together now?" he asks curiously putting what he wanted on his plate.

"Fifteen months," she replies taking out what she wanted from the pot.

"Has it been that long already?" He asks, as she simply nods "Right, I forgot you've been dating in secret. Your other friends really don't know?"

"Nothing at all…well Hunny-sempai knows I love Kyoya, but nothing more than that." She sighs turning to look at an old photo of her mother.

"I still can't believe you two managed to keep it hidden this long," he laughs. "And sorry Haruhi, but you probably know Kyoya-kun the best, so I'm afraid I don't know how to help you with your gift dilemma."

"That's fine, just thought I'd ask." She sighs something in the photograph of her mother catching her eye. Haruhi stands up and walks over to it in order to get a better look. It was a small photo of her mother when she was younger, standing in front of her parents. Picking up the photo, she notices a white gold chain necklace hanging around her grandfather's neck. "Hey dad?" she asks an idea suddenly coming to mind.

"What is it Haruhi?" he asks turning around.

"This necklace around Ojiisan's neck, do we still have it" she asks handing the photo to her father.

"Yeah remember it's yours, we found it in your mother's old things collecting dust. I didn't want it and you said you'd keep it." He tells her handing her back the photo. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I give it to Kyoya as a gift?" she asks suddenly remembering where the necklace actually was, and surprised she didn't think of the idea sooner.

"Go ahead; I won't ever wear it, so why not give it to someone who probably will." He shrugs turning back to his dinner.

"Thanks dad," she says kissing the top of his head and running into her room to get Kyoya's gift ready.

'She cares a lot more for that boy then she lets on,' Ranka smiles finishing his meal.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Kyoya," she smiles opening the door to see him standing at her door and holding a bag. It was Christmas Eve, the term had finally ended and Haruhi was, again the top of her class.<p>

"Merry Christmas Haruhi," he says handing her the bag and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, come on in," she invites moving aside to let him in, taking the bag and realizing it's heavier than she first thought. 'Great, now I'm scared to know what he actually got me.'

"You're father already at work?" he asks turning around to face her, as she closes the door behind him and sets his gift down by the small tree in the corner.

"Like you don't already know," she laughs "Make yourself comfortable dinner's almost ready."

"Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, I can handle it." She smiles retreating into the kitchen.

"Oh really, what are we having?" he asks poking his head in anyways

"Chicken and dumplings, fried wontons, egg rolls, and I made a holiday cake, but if you don't want any that's fine. I can just save it for my father tomorrow." She replies

"Sounds great Haruhi, but you really didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"It's fine Kyoya really I usually eat alone remember, so it's nice to have someone over to talk to tonight." She smiles bringing out a pot of food.

"So last year's Christmas party was sort of a relief to you?" he asks sitting down

"In a way yes, but at the same time I wished I were home." She sighed placing the last plate on the table and sitting down next to him.

"What the kiss you received last year still bothering you?" he asks laughing.

"Oh shut up, you know that wasn't my fault." She growls leaning against him playfully.

"Yes, but you of all people should feel good about what we managed to accomplish that night." He points out biting into an egg roll.

"True, overall it was a very successful night for the Host Club." She smiles as there was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Kyoya asks curiously, as she got up.

"Sort of, our Landlady drops by every year to give us a box of, far too sweet cookies my dad loves, and to check up on me." She replies opening the door to reveal a woman in her mid –fifties wearing a large overcoat and holding a small box. "Good evening Naoki."

"Good evening Haruhi here are some homemade cookies, your father working again?" she asks handing her the small box

"Of course,"

"Such a shame he has to work every Christmas Eve."

"It's really no big deal. I get to spend all day tomorrow with him." She says opening the box to see the familiar dozen sugar cookies.

"If you want dear, you could spend the evening with me and my husband, we both don't like the thought of you being alone tonight."

"I'm not alone this year ma'am; my boy…one of my friends is here to keep me company." She replies

"Oh that's great to hear Haruhi, I suppose I should let you get back to your friend." She smiles and turns to head back down the stairs. "Have a good evening, and Merry Christmas."

"You too Naoki," she waves at the woman, before shutting the door.

"I notice you didn't tell her your friend is a boy." Kyoya smirks, as she came back into the dining room placing the cookies on one of the smaller tables in the corner.

"Like I would tell her there is a boy in my apartment." She states, sitting back down next to him. "She'd think I was doing something else."

"So you finally realize what it actually means to have a boy in your home." He laughs

"I've grown up since the beach Kyoya. I know what people would think of this, but as usual maybe I trust you too much." She notes biting into a fried wonton.

"Haruhi, you know full well I won't try anything unless you want me too."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. Now let's get off this subject and just finish eating shall we?" she asks picking up another wonton and sticking it in Kyoya's mouth before he could say anything.

After a very eventful dinner involving a lot of laughing and kissing the couple finally found themselves on her couch with Haruhi leaning up against Kyoya, as they watched "Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence." Haruhi was surprised to find out that Kyoya enjoyed watching the old movie.

"Well do you want to exchange gifts?" Kyoya asks, after the movie had ended.

"Sure, I have your in my room, I'll be right back." She smiles getting up and running into her room to grab the small rectangular box she had wrapped only a few night ago. When she returned Kyoya was still on the couch, but was holding the bag he had brought with him.

Sitting down next to him he hands her the bag and says, "Ladies first"

"Then take this first," she smiles handing him his gift. He smirks as he took his gift and watches as she places it I front of her and starts to dig through the bag. She finds what seems to be something other than paper wrappings and pulls out a laptop computer almost identical to Kyoya's, but it was a bit smaller and the cover was a deep shade of red. "Oh good lord Kyoya, thank you, this is great." She smiles immediately throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I knew you wanted a laptop since you seemed to be so envious of mine, so this is my old one. I just had it changed slightly to fit your style." He explains.

"I was not envious of yours." She argues

"Haruhi sometimes I can see right through you, try to remember that." He smirks

"So you admit you can't always tell what I'm thinking," she retorts, leaving him with no answer. "Regardless I love it Kyoya, thank you so much."

"Of course Haruhi, it was no problem, after I find out what you found for me I'll help you set it up." She smiles lifting up his gift, which thankfully Haruhi hadn't smashed when she jumped on him.

Tearing open the packaging carefully Kyoya opened the small box inside to find a white gold chain necklace, with small diamonds encasing each weave of the necklace. "Haruhi, this is…how on earth?" was all he manages to ask between being shocked at such an expensive looking gift.

"It was my grandfather's," she explains quickly "After he died he left it to my mother and after my mother died she left it to me. Father didn't want it and kept telling me to sell it, or give it as a gift to a special friend, so there you go." She smiles, as he leans in to kiss her.

"It's perfect Haruhi thank you," he smiles putting it safely back into its case. "Now let's set up your new computer and teach you how to use it."

At about ten that evening Ranka returned home to once again find his daughter and Kyoya asleep on the floor in the dining room. Haruhi was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder facing what looked to be a laptop Ranka assumed was given to her by Kyoya. Kyoya was fast asleep his head laying on Haruhi's, with one hand securely around her waist and the other still on the closed laptop. 'Why can't I ever walk in with them sleeping in a way that would be embarrassing instead of so damn cute?' he wonders throwing is things in his room and picking up the camera to take another picture. 'When everyone else does find out these pictures will be a lot of fun to show off.' He yawns 'Though Kyoya is extremely lucky I like him so much.' With that final thought Ranka throws a blanket over the two and goes into his room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up the next morning oddly comfortable, but not recalling actually getting into her bed the night before. 'That's odd what on earth-?' she thinks opening her eyes the memories of the night before flooding back, 'that's right, Kyoya and I fell asleep after he taught me how to use everything.' She yawns trying to get up without waking her sleeping partner. She successfully got untangled out of the blanket, but when she tried to move his arm from its iron-tight grip around her waist he stirred.<p>

"Haruhi, what time is it?" he asks

"Damn it, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It's almost nine if you want to sleep for a while longer go ahead." She apologizes, getting up.

"It's okay Haruhi, I'll get up. I should be getting home anyways." He yawns slowly getting up from his awkward position on the floor. "Though I'd have to say falling asleep here last night wasn't part of the plan. I hope your father isn't too angry."

"If he was he would've woken us up last night when he got home, and since I assume he's the one who put this blanket over us." She laughs holding up the blanket she was still holding. "I don't think he's too mad."

"No I suppose not," he smirks. "Well I don't want to intrude on you and your father's time together today, so I'll be heading out."

"You wouldn't be intruding, but I know there's no point arguing with you." She sighs "How do you plan to get home? Surely even you wouldn't call your chauffeur and have him work Christmas Day?"

"Of course not, I'm not that heartless. I drove here myself last night." He says pulling out a set of car keys from his jacket and showing them to her.

"You drive?"

"Of course, just because I'm rich and have people to drive me around, doesn't mean I'm not a teenager who wants to be able to drive around on his own every once and a while." He points out

"You never mentioned this before, how long have you had a license?" she asks, honestly curious.

"Since that dinner with my family, when you yelled at my older brothers." He says "I got my license the day before that, actually I got my license in Spain, after there was a mix-up with chauffeurs, but when I got back I had to change it to Japanese."

"Wow, sorry it's just I never expected you to ever get one." She laughs

"Well it certainly is convenient for me to have one last night and today isn't it?" he smirks grabbing his things.

"Point taken," she continues to laugh, as he heads over to the door. "Just let me grab a robe and I'll walk you out." She says running into her room, grabbing her robe off of the door, and following him outside to his car.

"What you're not afraid someone will find this suspicious?" he asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Are you kidding? It's Christmas Day everyone who lives in this apartment complex are already opening gifts and laughing." She explains following him down the stairs. "No one will even take a second glance at me walking you out to your car."

"Good, so no one will care if I do this?" he asks leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips.

"They might, after seeing you do that," she laughs as he pulled back "Merry Christmas Kyoya, see you when the new term starts," she mutters stretching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi," he says giving her a genuine smile and another quick kiss on her lips, before getting into his car and driving off. Snow began to fall from the sky, as she stood there waving, until his car disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow i'm actually surprised I was always planning to do a Christmas chapter, but I didn't expect to be able to post it near Christmas. I suppose I just got the other chapters posted in time. Well here's another chapter for you i'm sorry it took me a little while to post, but again writer's block can be a bitch. I hope you liked the gifts I finally decided to give the two of them Kyoya's was the hardest to think up, but that seems to be a given. Well I hope to have the next chapter up quickly and if I don't, I apologize. Anyways hope you liked this chapter xD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas went as well as it always did for Kyoya. He spent it alone, being that both of his brothers and his father were out of the country and all the help in the house had the day off. His sister called to wish him a Merry Christmas and to ask him about Haruhi, but it was normal for Kyoya to spend holidays alone so it didn't bother him. What he couldn't figure out was why here on New Year's Eve he was spending the night in Suoh Mansion #2 with Tamaki, who had just returned from France the night before.

"Tamaki, all you're doing is rambling I can't understand a word you're saying." He snaps at his best friend, who had been talking nonstop for almost ten minutes, until Kyoya couldn't take it anymore. "Slow down the last thing I understood you telling me was when you were telling your mother about what you almost ended up doing at the Ouran Fair."

"Yeah, after I told her what I almost did she slapped me across the face and told me what a fool I was." He grinned

"Good, you deserved to be slapped moron." Kyoya states "You're just lucky we didn't want you to leave and forced you to come back."

"Yes, and I am still extremely grateful for what you all did for me." He smiles stupidly and sits on the edge of his bed.

"So, how is your mother? I hope she's well." Kyoya asks trying to change subjects and change from the suddenly awkward silence.

"She's doing really well actually; apparently Éclair's family invited her to live with them as sort of their housekeeper." Tamaki tells him.

"And your mother is happy living like that?" he asks curiously

"Yes, she loves it there. And it certainly explains how Éclair knew, or rather knows my mother." He says "My mother's health is getting better and she hopes that soon, with me getting closer to Grandmother, that she can come visit me here in Japan."

"That's great Tamaki; I hope you can soon show her your version of Japan." He smirks remembering when Tamaki first arrived and hoping that his mother wasn't like him too much. Over the years though he realized that Tamaki is a lot like his father and wonders what it is he got from his mother, besides musical talent.

"While I was over there Kyoya, my mother made me realize something." He says rather seriously.

'This can either be really good, or really bad' he thinks sighing "And what is that Tamaki?" he asks expecting the worst.

"She helped me realize, I'm in love with Haruhi." He states

"Is that so? It's about time you realized that moron." Kyoya tells him. 'All this time of trying to get him to realize it and all it took was his mother knocking some sense into him.' He sighs

"What you already knew?" Tamaki asks, looking surprised.

"Tamaki, besides Haruhi the whole club knows." Kyoya informs him amazed again at his friend's denial of his feelings for Haruhi, though suddenly feeling a pang of guilt knowing that his friend was too late.

"Well, actually my father helped me realize it as well," Tamaki tells him.

"Really, how did they help you come to your senses?" Kyoya asks honestly curious

"Well it started after the term had ended. My father called me to up to his office and he told me that Haruhi would make a good wife for me one day. When I told him my little girl would make a good wife for anyone. He stared at me in shock, but at the same time I didn't understand what he was telling me. "Tamaki sighed

"So you do now?" Kyoya asks. Tamaki only nods, "So then you went to France and how did your mother make you realize finally that you're in love with her?"

"It happened on my third day there. Mother and I were walking through the garden in the back of the house and I was talking about all the things we did as a club. I had just finished telling her about what had happened with Kasanoda when she began to laugh. When I asked her why she was laughing she only said, 'Tamaki it's obvious you're in love with this girl, how much longer are you planning to pretend it's only fatherly affection.'" He sighs

"You're not one to figure these things out quickly Tamaki, how long did it take you to figure out what she was really talking about?" He asks

"Well it was about dinner when I finally realized what both my mother and father were telling me. I am indeed in love with Haruhi and probably have been for a long time." He admits

"It's about time you figured that out Tamaki. The rest of the club was getting sick of you not admitting it to yourself. So what are you going to do now?" Kyoya asks

"Even if I am too late, or she doesn't feel the same way, my new year's resolution is to confess to her." Tamaki tells him standing on his bed.

"Well I wish you luck." Kyoya sighs, as another pang of guilt ran through his chest. "What are you going to do if she doesn't return your feelings though?"

"I'll be disappointed of course, but as long as she finds someone to love, who can also keep her happy then…it's okay." He says falling back down on the bed. "Besides I took too long to realize it. For all I know she could be in love with someone else by now."

"That's very…grown-up of you Tamaki." Kyoya tells him, shocked by the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"So Kyoya, have any ideas on your resolution for the New Year?" Tamaki asks

"Yeah, to get engaged," He mutters carelessly, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.

"What?" Tamaki asks almost falling off of the massive bed from shock. "The Host Club's cold and calculating Shadow King actually wants to settle down and get married?"

"I said engaged Tamaki," Kyoya sighs

"No offense, but you don't seem the type to even want to get married, actually you've never seemed like the type Kyoya."

"Well I want to be engaged because I don't want to graduate High School and end up on all of the damn tabloids as a bachelor like Hunny and Mori-sempai. I want to be able to focus on my goals and not have to deal with what we have to handle in the host club every day. That and my father won't stop telling me to pick a woman he chooses." He lies smoothly, regretting even opening his mouth. In truth he had wanted to be engaged ever since his father approved of Haruhi and though they had been dating for fifteen months he didn't want to rush her into anything. For the moment he was happy with where their relationship stood.

"So it's to please your father and keep yourself out of the tabloids, unless it has something to do with what you did for your family's company?" Tamaki asks.

"Yes, since entering high school my father has set me up with three possible brides and they are all complete airheads. My father and I finally came to an agreement and as long as I find someone he approves of then I can choose my own bride." Kyoya states

"So, this term you are going to be looking for a possible bride?" Tamaki asks

"More or less," he confirms

"Well there are certainly plenty of princesses at Ouran. I wish you luck Kyoya."

"And I wish you luck with yours Tamaki." Kyoya sighs, suddenly feeling unsure as what Haruhi's answer was going to be, as Tamaki's cell went off.

"_Hello?"_ he asks picking up his phone from the nightstand and putting it on speaker, not caring if Kyoya hears who it is.

"_Hello?" _ The other end asks. Kyoya immediately realizes it's Hikaru using a voice modifier and wonders if Tamaki realizes it's a prank.

"_Uh, hi. Who is this and what do you want?" _Tamaki asks causing Kyoya to wonder how he couldn't tell it was Hikaru.

"_What? Oh no no no! It is YOU who is calling me. Ok, so what did YOU need?" _Hikaru asks

"_No no I didn't call you. You called me. Wait, who is this?"_

"_NO! I didn't call you! You are the one who called me! Now I'll ask one more time who are you and why did you call me at this time in the morning?" _Hikaru says obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

"_What? Okay I'm going to hang up now. Bye."_ Tamaki says ending the call "Geez, what do you think that was about?" he asks turning to Kyoya.

"Tamaki, you know that was just-"he was cut off by Tamaki's phone going off again.

"_Hello?" _Tamaki asks

'Damn it Tamaki, it's just going to be one of the twins again.' Kyoya sighs taking his laptop out of his bag and begins to work.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _ The other person asks, Kyoya recognizing it as Kaoru this time.

"_You again, who are you?"_ Tamaki asks

"_Oh good lord stop calling me." _ Kaoru sighs

"_No, YOU stop calling ME! I did not call you." _Tamaki tells him frustration in his voice.

"_Oh yes you did, and stop calling me!" _Kaoru states hanging up.

* * *

><p>"And that Haruhi is how you make prank calls to the boss." Hikaru tells her grinning, as Kaoru throws her phone back over to her from the other side of their massive bed.<p>

"Why would I want to know how to do that when I'm not even sure what I'm doing in your house?" Haruhi asks putting her phone back in her bag.

"Aww c'mon Haruhi remember? You promised you would spend New Year's Eve with us." Kaoru states

"When did I promise you that?" she asks

"When the term ended you told us you were busy Christmas Eve, so we asked if you wanted to hang out New Year's Eve and said you would." They chorused

"You're just lucky my dad had to work tonight." Haruhi sighs finally remembering promise the two she would spend the holiday with them.

"Oh c'mon, you know you're having fun." Hikaru grinned.

"Too what type of fun are you referring to? Pulling pranks on all of your maids, or prank calling Hunny-sempai and Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi sighs. She would never admit it to either of them, but she did have a lot of fun with them when they weren't pulling a prank on her.

"We're sorry Haruhi, are you really not having any fun?" Kaoru asks

"Oh no that's not it you two always mange to be entertaining." She laughs

"You'd just rather be home reading a book or something?" Hikaru asks

"I used too, but I can always read a book and hanging out with you and the club won't last forever." She admits

"Aww, Haruhi." The twins say both crawling over to where she was sitting and hugging her.

"Well it's almost dawn," Haruhi tells them looking over at the clock on the wall that read 5:49 and not bothered by their hugs anymore. "Do you two have your wishes or resolutions ready?"

"Yep, how about you Haruhi?" they ask finally letting her go.

"Yes," she sighs

"What is it?" they ask

"As if I'm going to tell the two of you," she laughs "Besides if I tell the two of you mine, you have to tell me yours and something tells me you don't want to do that."

"…Fine, but at least give us a hint?" they ask

"Fine, it has something to do with the club." She states

"What, that doesn't help us." They complain

"Well that's the only hint you get and shouldn't we head up to the roof?" she asks

"Oh yeah, we don't want to miss the sun rise. C'mon Haruhi just follow us." They say racing out of the room with her following close behind.

When they got up to the roof, which Haruhi notices also has a pool, the twins set up three chairs facing where the sun would rise in only a few minutes. Haruhi sat down between them and began to think about her resolution this year. 'As if I would tell them that my resolution this year would be to let the rest of the club know that Kyoya and I have been going out. We are running out of time Hunny and Mori-sempai have already graduated and soon Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya will graduate as well. And Kyoya has already told me he's going to America to study for a year after he graduates.' The sun began to rise and the twins began saying something that she didn't catch. 'Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai's graduation will be our new deadline to tell them, we just have to figure out some way to tell them without upsetting them too much…not that they won't be upset in the first place.' She sighs closing her eyes to make her wish for a moment, before hugging the twins and wishing them a Happy New Year and wondering vaguely if Kyoya was doing the same with Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Fuyumi, Kyoya just asked you to help me pick out a dress for your brother's ball, not to go through your whole wardrobe and some of these aren't even ball gowns." Haruhi was arguing with Fuyumi. The two were at Fuyumi's house getting Haruhi ready for the ball Kyoya asked her to go to with him a few months ago.<p>

"I know I'm just looking for something to make you the belle of the ball." Fuyumi said still digging through her closet.

"I told you I don't want to be the belle of the ball," she sighs "And should you be running around and leaning over like this? Your baby is due in a few months right?"

"You sound like my husband, I'll be fine Haruhi." She laughs stepping out of the closet and holding an elegant wine red strapless mermaid formal dress evening gown and a beautiful rose embellishing the strapless bust.

"Oh my, Fuyumi that dress is beautiful." Haruhi tells her staring open mouthed at the Taffeta fabric.

"Isn't it? Sadly I was only able to wear it once." She sighs handing it to her "You are fairly close to my size, but if it's a little too big then I have a maid who will fix it right up. I would try, but sadly my seamstress skills are horrendous."

"I'm sure it'll fit just fine. I'll try it on and be right back."

"Kay, I'll try to find some shoes to go with it. I know you hate heels, but how do you feel about small kitten heels?" she asks walking over to another closet.

"Those I can handle," Haruhi calls from the other room, as she slides into the dress she finds fits her almost exact. Walking back out to Fuyumi, she watched as the older woman turned around holding a pair of small black heeled shoes staring at her open-mouthed.

"Oh Haruhi that fits you perfectly, you look absolutely lovely." She smiles holding up the shoes, "Here try these on and I'll do your hair and some small makeup."

Almost an hour later Haruhi was still in front of a mirror in Fuyumi's room when her husband knocked at the door. "You look lovely Fujioka-san, but darling I'm sure you've tortured her enough." He chuckles softly

"I'm just trying to make her really pop." She pouts putting a barrette in Haruhi's hair and for the third time pulling it out and muttering about it not being enough.

"Trust me she looks great I think it's time you let her free, besides Kyoya-kun is downstairs to pick her up why don't you let him decide whether or not she, as you put it, pops." He tells her going over to lie on the bed.

'Thank the lord I showed up early or we would've been late.' Haruhi thinks as Fuyumi finally lets her up off the chair. Turning to face Fuyumi she asks, "So you really aren't coming?"

"Afraid not we have another dinner party to attend tonight." She smiles

"Yes, one we should really get ready for Fuyumi." Chikao tells his wife.

"Yes, yes I know just let me escort Haruhi out and I'll get ready." She waves grabbing Haruhi's wrist and heading out the bedroom door.

"Enjoy yourself Haruhi-san," Chikao calls after the two of them.

Walking down the stairs Haruhi sees Kyoya waiting for the two of them at the bottom wearing a suit and looking bored. 'He really doesn't want to attend this thing either.' She laughs to herself, as he turns around to ace the two of them.

"Haruhi-?" he asks taken aback by her appearance.

"See I knew this was too much," she sighs turning to Fuyumi.

"It is not, you look fantastic Haruhi." Fuyumi says trying to reassure her "Tell her Kyoya."

"Haruhi you look stunning, now come on you're going to do great tonight." Kyoya smirks climbing the last few steps to reach her and take her arm in his. "Fuyumi-neechan, thank you for helping her get ready."

"It was no trouble Kyoya really; she is a lot of fun to dress up." She smiles

'Great first the twins, now I'm a dress up doll for Kyoya's sister.' Haruhi sighs, as Fuyumi turns to her.

"Well try to have a good time tonight Haruhi," she laughs. Haruhi realizing she missed whatever was said between the brother and sister.

"I'll try, I promise," she smiles as Kyoya wishes Fuyumi a good night and leads her out the door and over to his limo where Tachibana was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, you can stop fidgeting." Kyoya laughs as she played with her dress for the umpteenth time since sitting down in the back of his limo. "You look absolutely stunning tonight; don't worry all right, you will do just fine."<p>

"I can't help it Kyoya, this is my first ball not hosted by the club, at least at those parties I don't ever have to do much except greet the guests." She tells him nervously.

"That's pretty much all you will have to do here too Haruhi. Well you might have to dance with a few people, but that shouldn't be too hard right?" he asks

"Well it shouldn't be, but as you recall I only know the boy's part of waltz." She points out

"Don't worry I'll help you the first few times, but as much as I would like to have you by my side the whole night I'm afraid there will be times where I'll have to leave you by yourself." He tells her

"Guess I'll just have to go find Akito-san, I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping me company." She teases

"Haruhi-." He growls

"Relax, I'm only kidding Kyoya," she laughs, as the limo finally pulls into the decorated Ootori mansion. "Aren't we a bit early?"

"A little, but as the hosts we are expected to greet our guests as they arrive." He informs her, as she clings tighter to his arm. "Haruhi you will do fine, you don't have to worry."

"You keep telling me that, but we both know I don't know your world very well. What if I do something to embarrass your family?" She tells him nervously.

"C'mon lets head in. Trust me nothing you could do or say tonight could possibly embarrass me or my family." He tells her taking her hand and pulling her out of the limo and heading up the massive driveway to the door.

Walking into the house Haruhi sees Akito, who was also dressed formally, walking down the stairs towards them. His gaze was immediately on Kyoya. "Well it took you long enough little brother, people are going to start arriving soon." He sighs, his gaze then turning to Haruhi. "Fujioka-san, good lord you look incredible." He gapes reaching the bottom of the stairs. Kyoya took one look at his brothers' gaze and moved protectively in front of Haruhi.

"Kyoya relax I told you, you have nothing to fear," Haruhi tells him low enough for Akito not to hear her and moving out from behind Kyoya.

"Thank you Ootori-san and it's good to see you again." She curtsied, smiling up at him.

"It's good to see you again too Fujioka-san," he smiled taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it.

"We should really prepare to greet the guest," Kyoya sighs.

"Of course, but I would like to ask you to save me a dance tonight Fujioka-san," Akito grinned letting her go. "And little brother just remember that tonight you will be expected to mingle with our guests sometimes without your date. It may be best for Fujioka-san to spend that time with me." He noted walking towards the room where the ball was being held.

"Kyoya-?" Haruhi began walking back over to him and taking his arm in hers.

"Don't say it I know Nii-san has a point, look if you really need to be with someone just make sure he doesn't try anything." Kyoya sighs giving in.

"Relax you know I'm only yours," she smiles up at him.

"C'mon," he says leaning down to kiss her gently on her lips. "Our guests will be arriving any minute. We better get ready."

"I better get used to acting as just your date instead of your secret girlfriend." She giggles taking his arm again and following him over to where Akito was standing with Yuuichi, who greeted her with a simple nod.

"Yes, your acting skills are getting noticeably better," he notes

"Well they should be I've been doing this act for almost sixteen months." She laughs taking her place next to Kyoya, as the doors opened and people began to come in.

* * *

><p>The ball was about an hour in and Yoshio was finding it to be a big success. His oldest son was with his future fiancé and talking to her family seemingly enjoying himself. His second son Akito was, as usual, talking to a group of girls and promising to dance with all of them. Yoshio makes a mental note that he really does need to try and reel his second son in before he does something he would regret. His third son was talking to some old classmates, whose families are friends and Haruhi was talking and smiling next to him looking like she was enjoying herself, but he knew her mask was hard to sometimes impossible to read. She reminded him of his late wife and that's one of the reasons he knew she would be a great addition to his family.<p>

"Ootori-san, this is quite a ball you have put together for my daughter and your son," Yoshio hears a voice behind him, turning around he sees Mr. Takunga standing behind him.

"Nothing but the best of course, after all your daughter Alina and Yuuichi seem to be hitting it off." Yoshio tells him.

"But of course Alina will do all she can to please your son."

"I'm sure she will," Yoshio mutters. He knew the only reason he agreed to this proposal was because Mr. Takunga had blackmail on his family and was hoping to marry into the Ootori family. Yoshio was hoping that Alina would dislike his family and break off the engagement, which would be announced in a few months.

"By the way that young woman with your son Kyoya, who is she?" he asks

"Young miss Fujioka goes to the same school as Kyoya and simply agreed to escort him tonight." He answers simply his gaze resting on Haruhi again, who at this point is dancing with Kyoya. He also noticed that most of the room was looking at the couple. "What are you afraid she is taking the spotlight away from your own daughter?" he smirks

"Well there's that and which family does she hail from? I've never seen her before now." He asks curiously

"I'm afraid she's of common lineage, but is attending Ouran on a scholarship." He answers

"Really? Well she's quite a beauty, but I'm surprised you allow you son to be friends with her, let alone bring her to an event like this." He smirks.

"Miss Fujioka is quite used to attending events like this thanks to a club she is in with Kyoya and is perfectly capable of handling herself." Yoshio tells him "Besides it's only a favor she is doing for him, so why should I worry."

"Just be careful, a young beauty like her you may want to keep an eye on your son." He points out

"I don't need you telling me to control my sons; they know what I expect from them." Yoshio tells him, his voice as cold as ice. 'It's not like I have much of a choice anymore Kyoya and Haruhi have been dating long enough to be engaged by now, not that I would mind at this point.' He thinks dragging his eyes away from Yuuichi and resting them on Kyoya and Haruhi, who had wandered over to an empty table.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Haruhi?" Kyoya asks as they sit down.<p>

"Just a bit tired, but I'm fine." She assures him as she accepted a glass of water from one of the wandering servers. "How long do these things usually last?"

"They can last all night, but considering the term starts again tomorrow you and I will be expected to leave a little sooner." He replies glancing around the room looking bored.

"You're not having a good time are you?" she asks

"These events bore me," he replied simply "The only reason I'm here at all is because it's an event for Yuuichi-niisan and his future fiancé."

"Speaking of didn't you want me to meet her tonight or something?" she asks

"Later," he tells her simply. Haruhi follows his gaze and sees a young woman maybe a few years older than herself walking towards the two of them.

"Hey Fujioka-san, I believe you owe me a dance this evening." She hears Akito's voice behind her. She looks over to Kyoya, who only nods his head telling her to go ahead.

"Kyoya, is everything all right?" she asks quietly

"Everything is fine Haruhi; please go with Nii-san." He mutters still glaring at the girl who had reached their table. "This will only take a little while, go ahead and have some fun."

"All right then, I'll be back." She smiles a fake host club smile at the girl, takes Akito's outstretched hand, and wanders back over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Ushio?" Kyoya growls, as the young woman sat down in the chair recently filled by Haruhi.<p>

"Obviously I was invited to this little gathering Kyoya, you remember my older sister is going to marry your brother," she sneers

"We don't know that for sure Takunga-san," he snaps going back to using her last name.

"You know your family owes ours, just because our engagement was cancelled last year doesn't mean your family is off the hook Ootori-san."

"We don't owe you anything. You and your family are blackmailing ours, for all you know the engagement between your sister and my brother could end at any time."

"That won't happen, but this conversation is boring and I'm far more interested in the young woman you brought with you tonight." She tells him.

"She attends my school and is one of my best friends." He tells her, "She is only here tonight as a favor to me."

"Really, you actually have a female friend at that school that can stand being in your presence for more than an hour?" she asks laughing.

"My personality was only to scare you away. Haruhi is a very dear friend to me and yes, can handle me even at my worst." He smirks, as his eyes wander to where Haruhi and Akito had just ended their dance. "You however, are a pain in the ass and I cannot, as you say, see anyone handling you for more than an hour."

"I see you haven't changed much Kyoya," she sighs "I hate to admit it, but you were right when you said our engagement would never work out. Personally I can't stand you, but if we are going to be in-laws why not try to get along?"

"Sorry, but like I told you earlier this engagement will probably not last between our older siblings." He tells her standing up, "I'm afraid the feeling of not liking you is mutual and I hope not to have to deal with you or your family ever again when this mess is over." He tells her walking away from her and towards where he saw Haruhi and his brother finishing talking to an older couple.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much you two and I hope to see you both later in the future." Haruhi smiles her host smile at the couple, before turning back to Akito.<p>

"I told you it would be worth your time to find favor with them." He smiles at her

"I didn't realize the owners of Tokyo's top law firm would be here." She smiles "Thank you very much Ootori-san."

"Of course, only the best for my future sister in law," he winks

"Why does everything always come to that with your family?" she asks laughing

"We all know it's true Fujioka-san," he smiles

"May I interrupt?" she hears Kyoya's voice behind them.

"Oh yes of course, thank you very much for the dance Fujioka-san." He smiles before bowing at her and walking away.

"Was that a bad time?" Kyoya asks

"Not at all, your brother was simply introducing me to a couple who may be able to help me find a job in the future." She tells him.

"Oh that's right father invited the Kouyami's tonight." He noted "Did you have a good time talking to them?"

"Yes and they hope to see me at another one of your events and maybe start talking about plans for my future in their company." She smiles resisting the urge to kiss him.

"That's fantastic Haruhi, aren't you glad you came to this party now?" he asks with humor in his voice."

"I guess I have to apologize for giving you so much trouble about that aren't I?" she laughs

"Don't even worry about that. I truly am grateful that you came with me tonight Haruhi."

"I don't mean to pry, but who was that you were talking to earlier?" she asks "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you glare at a young woman like that."

"Yes, sorry about that she was the girl I was supposed to be engaged to last year." He sighs

"The girl you scared off because you were already dating me?" she asks curiously

"Correct and I assure you there was no competition between you and her. She is a bigger pain in the ass then both of the twins and Tamaki together." He groans

"Kyoya it's not like I was jealous, besides with the way you were glaring at her I was almost worried for her." She laughs

"I didn't do anything, but tell her the truth," he tells her looking around the room. "We should probably do something other than stand here and talk."

"Of course this is your brother's event after all," she smiles taking his arm.

"Actually it's getting pretty late, we should say hello to Miss Alina and I should get you home." He mutters spotting his older brother talking alone with his future fiancé.

"Finally this is getting tiring," she sighs in relief "Don't even try denying that you aren't tired."

"I'm not trying to Haruhi, besides we both start school again in the morning and it would be ill-mannered if we stay up most of the night here instead of getting ready." He tells her, while leading her over to where his brother was standing.

"Good evening Ootori-san, ma'am." Haruhi bows

"Nii-san, Miss Alina," Kyoya nods

"Fujioka-san it's good to see you again." Yuuichi smiles "Allow me to introduce my date this evening, Miss Alina Takunga." He gestures to the beautiful young woman beside him, who bows slightly.

"It's good to see you again Miss Alina." Kyoya smiles "This is Haruhi Fujioka, my date for this lovely evening," he gestures to Haruhi, who only curtsied.

"She's quite a beauty Kyoya, but I'm afraid I've never seen her around before." Alina said flashing a very fake smile, which gave Haruhi the impression Alina, was very hostile towards her right now.

"Ah yes, well Haruhi is of common lineage, so it's not too surprising that you've never met." Kyoya smiles at her.

"Oh Kyoya, you were so desperate for a date you picked out a random commoner to accompany you and getting her hopes up for more?" she asks

"Alina-"Yuuichi mutters shocked

"Miss Takunga-"Kyoya starts, but stops when Haruhi simply smiled and held her hand up for him to stop.

"I apologize for making the wrong first impression, but I do happen to attend the same school Kyoya does. I don't need some overly pampered rich girl reminding me that I am not in the same class as all of my friends from school. Unlike you I'm not planning to only do what my father says in order to keep up the kind of lifestyle I'm used to." She says completely calm with ice in her voice and causing everyone to shudder.

Recovering quickly Alina tells her, "I didn't realize you attended Ouran with Kyoya, but I'm afraid you can still never be anything more than a commoner who managed to get into a very elite school."

"I can think of a lot of worse things I can say, but since we are supposed to be here celebrating lord knows what, I'm just going to end with this," she smiles coldly to her. "This engagement between you and Ootori-san will never last and I can't wait to see what happens next."

Kyoya just blinked at the coldness in Haruhi's voice, but was finding it funny that he had said the same thing to Ushio a little while ago. He looked at his brother and saw the smallest curve of a smile on his lips. "Haruhi, we do have school in the morning and I should get you home. "He tells her still watching the two young women glaring at one another.

"Of course Kyoya, well it was good seeing you again Ootori-san." She bows ignoring Alina and taking Kyoya's arm.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Fujioka-san and I assume we will see more of you in the future." He smiles at her and nods to Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"How on earth did you know that girl Fujioka?" Alina asks Yuuichi as they watched the pair leave the room.<p>

"Oh Kyoya brought her over to a family dinner before. She's a very intelligent woman and he's already expressed an interest in her." He tells her, of course leaving out the fact they're already dating.

"So she's a gold digger?" she sneers

"Trust me she's not. She has no interest in what our family does nor how much we make. The only thing that girl is focused on is her future career in law and Kyoya."

"I'll be damned if I let that little girl join our family." She mutters

"You realize we're not even engaged yet and nothing has even happened between her and Kyoya yet." He asks "Are you sure your just not mad because she was more popular than you tonight and that she stood up to you?"

"Please she's a simple commoner, why would I waste my time being jealous over her?" she laughs

'Liar,' Yuuichi sighs "C'mon I'd better give you back to your father for awhile." He tells her taking her hand and walking her over to where his father was still talking to hers.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry Kyoya," Haruhi was apologizing to him as they stepped into his limo.<p>

"Haruhi neither Yuuichi-niisan nor I are mad at you trust me. What she said was out of line." He tries to assure her "Like I told you when you yelled at my brothers, sometimes you have to speak up and that girl and her family are all like that."

"So why were you and now your brother expected to marry into that family?" she asks

"Their father has something on ours that may or may not end up as a scandal. My brothers and I have been able to keep his two daughters busy, but over the past few years they want to marry into the family. I was able to get out of an engagement with the youngest daughter Ushio, who you met briefly tonight and the second daughter is of course the young woman Nii-san is going to be engaged to soon." He explains

"Okay, but what could that family possibly have over your father's head?" she asks

"Five years ago a doctor was murdered at one of my family's hospitals. My father was first thought to be the killer, but the case was mysteriously dropped." He sighs "My father doesn't even know whether or not he did it, he can't remember the night in question. When the case was dropped the Takunga family came to my father saying they had a tape with proof that he had killed the doctor in question."

"Oh my-what did your father do then?"

"My father couldn't prove anything that night, so the last five years he has been investigating the case trying to figure out what had actually happened and until he does we have been quietly doing what the Takunga family asks us to do." He groans

"So you have been able to keep everything quiet for five years?" she asks

"Yes, and if my does finally find out what happened we can stop this stupid charade."

"And what happens if your father is proved to be the killer?"

"I'm sure my father has some idea or another, but for now I know Nii-san will start trying to do everything to get out of this engagement of his."

"…Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"No, but I fully trust you to stay quiet." He smirks

"I will I promise, but will you let me know when this family thing is settled?" she asks laying her head on his shoulders.

"You know I will," he tells her kissing the top of her head, as the car pulls to a stop in front of her apartment. "Well good-night Haruhi I'll see you in the club tomorrow."

"I'll be there," she laughs "and at least now I can get out of this dress."

"Night Haruhi," he says kissing her gently on the lips and helping her out of the limo.

"Good-night Kyoya," she smiles, before running up to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, are you all right?" Hikaru asks running up behind her about two weeks into January. "You've been really pale and coughing all morning."<p>

"I don't know," she mutters suddenly feeling very faint.

"Is something wrong with Haruhi?" A cold voice asks behind them.

"Oh, Kyoya-sempai I-"she manages to say before her world went black.

She woke up later in the infirmary in one of the many beds and as she looked around the room she sees Kyoya standing by the door talking to someone on his phone. "Kyoya-?" she manages to get out.

"Oh Haruhi your awake, how are you feeling?" he asks moving over to stand next to her the sun hitting off his glasses to hide his eyes.

"I'm a bit tired, but what on earth happened?" she asks sitting up a little bit.

"You fainted, you're lucky Hikaru was close enough to catch you before you hit the floor." He smiles weakly

"Kyoya I'm fine really," she tries to assure him.

"How long have you been feeling sick Haruhi and don't bother lying to me." He tells her

"A few days I guess," she admits not looking at him

"I've already called Akito-niisan and he'll see you at the hospital in an hour." He says simply "No arguing Haruhi the rest of the club already knows you're in the infirmary and I'll tell them later you're at my family's hospital."

"You're not giving me any other choice are you?" she asks getting out of the bed.

"No, Tachibana is outside waiting for you and the school has already been notified that you will be leaving for the day."

"You think of everything," she sighs "Thank you Kyoya and I'm sorry to be worrying you like this."

"Think nothing of it, but I wish you would've told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm sorry," she tells him again

"It's okay and I want to walk you out, but I have to get back to class." He tells her "I guess I'll just have to see you later at the hospital, or your apartment if your finish quickly." He smirks

"I guess I'll see you later than Kyoya," she smiles reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before leaving the infirmary and heading out of the school and off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>'Damn it I knew I should have stayed in the waiting room, or at least accepted the nurses offer to take me to Ootori-san's office,' Haruhi sighs wandering down yet another hallway at the top floor of the hospital. Akito was notified of her arrival as soon as she arrived and was asked to go up to his office.<p>

She was at the end of the twenty-third floor's hallway when she heard the sound of someone talking. "Mr. Takaya, I'm truly sorry about your wife and daughter, but there was nothing we could do the disease was already spread too far throughout their bodies."

'Is that Ootori-san?' she wonders hopeful, as she walks over to the half-opened door at the end of the hall. 'What no pretty secretary out here for him.' She smirks as she read the name Akito Ootori on the door. Looking into the room she sees Akito leaning on his desk and facing a man looking to be in his late thirties sitting in one of the chairs in front of him.

"I told them, I told them going to a hospital would only result in their deaths," the man named Mr. Takaya was muttering loud enough for her to hear him.

"Sir, if you had brought them to us about a month ago there would have been a chance to save them." Akito sighs looking up to see Haruhi standing in the doorway."Oh Fujioka-san please come in and have a seat. "Smiling and gesturing to a chair beside his desk.

"I apologize for interrupting Ootori-san, sir" she bow, before sitting down.

"Not a problem Kyoya called ahead to say you were coming." Akito smiles at her

"Who is this girl?" Mr. Takaya asks with anger in his voice. Haruhi realizes that this man isn't exactly in his right state of mind at the moment and wonders if Ootori-san notices it too.

"Relax sir, Fujioka-san is harmless I assure you. She's my younger brother's lover…oh excuse me I mean his girlfriend." He laughs, when Haruhi glares at him. "Now again Mr. Takaya I'm afraid all I can do is offer my condolences."

"This is a hospital ain't it? Why couldn't you save the two of them?" he asks

"There was absolutely nothing we could do for either of them." Akito sighs tired of having to repeat himself and turning around to look through some files on his desk.

"Bring them back, I want you to bring back my wife and daughter." He snaps quietly. Haruhi notices him put his hand in his pocket and pull out something she couldn't see.

"Um, Ootori-san," She mutters starting to stand up.

"Not now Fujioka-san," Akito tells her still looking for a file on his desk, as she watches Mr. Takaya begin to lunge towards him.

"But Ootori-san-,"

"I'll get to you in a minute Fujioka-san," he assures her looking over to see her panic stricken face, as she finally sees that Mr. Takaya was holding a knife. "Fujioka-san what-?"

"Akito you dumbass move," she practically screams running over to him and knocking him out of Mr. Takaya's path. She was suddenly faced with a huge amount of pain coursing throughout her body and the feeling of losing conciseness quickly as she falls to the floor.

"F, Fujioka-san" she hears Akito's panicked voice, as a pair of arms manages to pick her up. "Fujioka-san…Haruhi," he says only reminding her of Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my p…promise to you-"she manages to say before her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I did not mean for this update to take this long. It actually had nothing to do with writer's block this time I've just been traveling a lot the past what two weeks now and haven't been able to get the draft on my computer. Sorry this took so long, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going anywhere for awhile so I can write and the next chapter should be up in hopefully a few days, again sorry for how late it was and hope you enjoyed this chapter. xD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya was in the midst of solving a calculus problem on the board when a familiar ringtone went off on his phone. 'Akito-niisan, what does he want?' he wonders quickly finishing the problem and turning to his teacher to get permission to leave. "Shiraki-sensei I'm afraid I have an important call I have to take, may I leave for a moment?"

"Of course Ootori-san, but I expect you back in no more than five minutes." She tells him sternly, knowing that he gets some kind of phone call about twice a month from someone during her class.

"Thank you ma'am," he bows before leaving the classroom quickly to answer the call. "_This better be important Nii-san, my sensei is getting sick of having me leave the classroom." _

"_Well since I couldn't get ahold of her father, I figured her current boyfriend would be the next best thing." _Akito snaps.

"_If you're taking about her being sick, I know that I already sent Tachibana to take her to the hospital." _Kyoya sighs, knowing his brother was talking about Haruhi and leaning against the wall across from his classroom.

"_Kyoya," _Akito mutters trying to stay calm. "_…There was an accident at the hospital Haruhi-san is currently in the emergency room." _

"_What, what the hell happened?" _Kyoya asks going very pale and trying to resist the urge to yell at his brother, in case someone was around.

"_I'm sorry, but to be honest I'm afraid of what you reaction is going to be and I don't want you causing a scene at school. You're just going to have to come to the hospital right away, I've already called the school and you've been cleared to leave. Tachibana is also waiting for you outside the school. I'll see you in about forty-five minutes Kyoya." _Akito finishes hanging up the phone.

"_Nii-san, Nii-san…dammit," _Kyoya snaps ending the call 'It must be really serious if Nii-san's actually calling me by my name.' he sighs realizing he is sitting on the floor and staring at his phone, his brother's words coming back to mind. "_There was an accident at the hospital; Haruhi-san is currently in the emergency room." _'What the hell happened?' he wonders, as the door to his classroom opened up and revealing his teacher looking at him.

"Ootori-san, the office just called and apparently your brother wants you to go to the hospital right away." She tells him.

"Right just let me grab my bag," he says getting up and putting back on his usual cold mask.

"I am curious as to why two members of the Ootori family called our school in order to get you out of class though." She mutters, as he reached where she was standing.

"Two?" he blinks

"Yes, apparently your father called as soon as your brother hung up." She tells him

Curiously Kyoya looked down at his phone to see one missed call from his father. 'He must have called as I was talking with Nii-san.' He thinks before turning to his teacher, "I have to take a very sick family friend to the hospital." He explains to her before going into the classroom.

"Kyoya is everything okay?" Tamaki asks, as Kyoya grabs his things and trying to look calm.

"Everything is fine Tamaki…I'm simply taking Haruhi to my family's hospital." He lies knowing that was believable, after all the entire club knew she was sick.

"Oh well take care of our little girl mother." Tamaki says loud enough for the people beside them to hear him and look at Tamaki as if he was insane, as Kyoya finishes grabbing his things and head to the door.

'Moron,' Kyoya sighs only waving to Tamaki to let him know he heard him not trusting himself to say anything at the moment, still not knowing what the situation was at the hospital.

"I hope your friend will be okay Ootori-san." His teacher tells him before he left the room.

'I do too,' he thinks racing out of the school to see Tachibana waiting for him.

* * *

><p>When he arrives at the hospital he sees Akito waiting for him outside in front of the doors. "Akito-niisan, how is she?" he asks running over to him.<p>

"I don't know Nii-san is looking her over as we speak."

'Yuuichi-niisan,' Kyoya thinks going pale again, knowing his brother usually only dealt with serious cases. "What in the hell happened?" he asks angrily not caring about the people watching the pair of them curiously.

"…she was stabbed," he answers simply.

Going even paler Kyoya asks trying to stay calm, "In a hospital? How, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if I show you what happened to her." Akito sighs leading him inside.

"Then you got it on video?" Kyoya asks

"Yes, father is getting the disk from the security company now."

"You're not telling me something Nii-san, what is it?" Kyoya asks watching his brother stop to turn around and face him.

"Like I told you over the phone I'm afraid of what your reaction is going to be once you find out, so I'll just let you see what happened." He mutters

"You telling me that only leads me to believe you had something to do with it." Kyoya snaps

"You haven't told him yet Akito?" a cold voice asks from behind them.

"Welcome back father," Akito bows slightly "No I haven't told him anything yet."

"Except that she was stabbed," Kyoya snaps again

"Calm down Kyoya, I have the video right here." Yoshio tells his son holding up a disk. "Let's go to my office and see what happened to Miss Fujioka." He says leading them into the elevator to head up to his office.

"Father, do you have any idea what happened, or am I the only one being left in the dark." Kyoya asks

"I'm afraid I didn't even know she was stabbed until you muttered it downstairs a few moments ago, so at this point I know as much as you do." Yoshio answers him "But I have to wonder why you are so insistent that we watch what happened Akito, instead of just telling us?"

"I apologize father, but I don't know how to tell you, while it's true I was in the room when it happened I don't know how to explain what Haruhi-san did." Akito sighs "At least not in a way that I can tell the two of you."

'Haruhi-san, since when has Nii-san ever called her that?' Kyoya wonders as the elevator finally stopped on the top floor and Yoshio leads them into his office, only stopping to tell his secretary to hold all of his calls.

"Kyoya, set this in the DVD player would you?" he asks handing him the disk and closing the door behind them.

"Yes father," Kyoya mutters turning on his father's computer and setting everything up, as Akito moves to a corner of the room.

"Out of curiosity father what did the people at the security company say when they gave you the disk?" Akito asks, as the disk began to load.

"Only that the girl in the video is very brave and must really care a lot for the boy she saved and his family." Yoshio mutters moving over to stand behind his chair, as Kyoya nervously pressed play and realized there was no sound on the disk.

The video began with Akito and a man, Kyoya recognizes as the owner of a very successful computer software company whose wife and daughter had died very early that morning, seemingly arguing. Moments pass and Kyoya sees the already open door reveal a confused Haruhi wandering slowly into the room. Akito then, seems to welcome her in and has her sit in a chair next to his desk. The man in the chair then says something; Akito sighs and turns around to grab something off his desk. The man then says something else and reaches into his pocket to pull out something Kyoya can't see. Haruhi seems to say something, then Akito, Haruhi again, and before Kyoya knows it she leaps out of the chair pushing Akito out of the way, as something stabs her in the side. Akito then runs over to her shouting something while pulling out his phone and begins to dial, as the man, looking stunned runs out of the room in a hurry and the screen goes black.

"What the hell," Yoshio snaps turning to Akito

Kyoya simply stares at the screen to shocked to even say anything. 'Damn it Haruhi, how can you do this type of thing again' he wonders.

"I'm sorry father for not telling you, but how does one even begin explaining that he was saved because someone was paying attention and he wasn't." Akito says closing his eyes and ready to be slapped.

"There wasn't anything you could have done I understand that, but why on earth would she risk her well-being to save another?" Yoshio asks still angry.

"That's just the way Haruhi is, this isn't the first time she's done something like this." Kyoya mutters, still not looking away from the black screen.

"Not the first time, what happened before?" Akito asks turning to his brother.

"She-"Kyoya starts, but is cut off when Yuuichi walks into the room.

"I thought I'd find you three in here, sorry if I'm interrupting something father." He bows

"How is she?" all three ask in unison, Kyoya finally getting up from the computer.

"She's stable, but really weak. Amazingly there aren't to many serious injuries, a few broken ribs, but the knife didn't cause any iternal bleeding or even puntured anything really serious. The wound was just very deep and needed a lot of stitches. The cold she had before the stabbing isn't helping her heal as quickly as we want, so we are going to have to keep her here in the hospital for a while. Fujioka-san is extremely lucky the wound wasn't as deep, or as bad as we first thought." He answers then turning to Akito "And I want to know what happened Akito, you call me up to your office in a hurry and I find Fujioka-san bleeding with half a knife in her side, what the hell happened to her?" he asks angrily

"Of course Nii-san, it's all on the disk in the computer." Akito tells him gesturing to his father's desk.

"Yuuichi-niisan, is it okay if I go see her?" Kyoya asks letting him sit down.

"I don't see why not, she's been muttering 'Kyoya, I'm sorry' for the past hour. I assume you're the one she wants to see… or not, just don't yell at her Kyoya she's still really weak." He sighs wondering vaguely if it was such a good idea to let her see Kyoya, as he finds the video.

"What does she have to apologize for?" Yoshio asks looking to Kyoya.

"How would I know?" he asks annoyed

"Actually Haruhi-san was muttering something before she passed out." Akito says

"Which was what?" the other three ask Yuuichi even looking up from the screen. Kyoya making a mental note to just stay quiet in order to never talk in unison with his family ever again.

"Kyoya I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you." He repeated her words.

Suddenly it hit Kyoya what she was sorry for, and was angry with himself for not even remembering the promise she had made to him. "Damn it Haruhi, don't make me remember that agreement now of all times." He mutters under his breath. "Yuuichi-niisan what room is she in?"

"If she's out of the emergency room. She should be in room 1137." He answers starting the video.

"Thank you," he bows leaving the room quickly and catching the elevator to go down only a few floors.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what the hell that girl's so sorry about," Yuuichi mutters starting the video again.<p>

"Most likely a promise she made to him after they began going out." Akito mutters as he watches his older brother's face as he sees the video.

"What the hell Akito," Yuuichi snaps, as the video finishes "I hope you at least caught Mr. Takaya after he fled."

"He is currently in custody," Yoshio confirms

"You are extremely lucky Fujioka-san was in that room the knife only cracked a few of her ribs. If you had been stabbed you would have been paralyzed or dead." Yuuichi snaps

"Is that how close it was?" Yoshio asks

"Yes, but playing this again I think the knife would've went deeper in Fujioka-san if Mr. Takaya hadn't realized he got the wrong person." He explains "As soon as he stabbed Fujioka-san he let go of the knife."

"You caught all that with one view?" Akito asks realizing just how much he owed Haruhi

"No, it looks to me like Kyoya is the one who figured it out first. " Yuuichi smirks "This part of the tape was already slowed. All I had to do was watch the knife."

"That girl is becoming more and more desirable," Akito laughs "For all I know she knew he meant to kill me, so that's why she intervened."

"So she risked her well-being for another," Yuuichi mutters "You know you can never have her Akito. She may have saved your life, but it's Kyoya she loves."

"I know that, but to think if she wasn't in our lives right now I could have been dead an hour ago and not even here."

"Instead your little brother's girlfriend risked her life to save yours…Kind of strange isn't it?" Yuuichi sighs getting up "Well I should go check on her and make sure Kyoya isn't causing her any stress."

"Hold on a moment Yuuich," Yoshio says before he reaches the door.

"What is it father?"

"I asked both of you a few months ago what you thought of the object I was thinking about giving to Kyoya?" he asks watching as they nod their heads. "Back then you weren't sure, but after these recent events her performance at the ball with Miss Yakunga and her bravery today I want to ask you both your opinions now."

"No one deserves it more than Kyoya and Fujioka-san father," Yuuichi states

"I agree she reminds me so much of mother honest, blunt, and yet really kind-hearted. I have no objections of you giving it to the pair of them." Akito tells him

"And this is your final decision?" Yoshio asks

"Yes father," they chorused

"Very well, then I will give it to Kyoya later today. Now both of you should go and check on Miss Fujioka and Akito I expect you to take damn good care of her." He tells them

"Of course father you don't have to tell me that," Akito bows following his brother out of the office.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood in front of a door labeled 1137 and found himself not able to go in. He knew she was okay, but when his brother told him she was stable what did that mean? He was afraid to see her lying in a bed and looking so helpless, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to see for himself that she was still alive and all right, so as he was about to knock the door opened to reveal a nurse coming out of the room.<p>

"Oh Ootori-sama my apologies," she stammers moving out of the way to allow him to see into the private room usually only used by very important patients, but this being Haruhi she was being given very special treatment. He wanders into the room without a word, and the nurse quietly leaves shutting the door behind her.

He was used to seeing people in hospital beds, but as his eyes wander over to the small figure in the bed with, thankfully only a single tube connected to her left arm he still found it really hard to find his voice. "Haruhi," he murmurs moving closer over to the bed.

"Kyoya-"he hears her mutter, as he watches her open her eyes lazily.

"Good lord, I told you not to worry me like that." He says taking her outstretched hand in his.

"I broke my promise to you," she sighs sitting up slightly allowing him to see how heavily bandaged the left side of her body was. "I'm truly sorry,"

"First the cliff, then the chandelier, now you take a knife for my brother what am I supposed to keep doing with you Haruhi." He sighs

"You realize both of those things happened well over a year ago." She laughs weakly

"Yeah and even though it's been over a year you somehow remember a promise you made to me the first day we began going out." He points out.

"That's true…"

"Honestly I expected you to break your promise to me a lot sooner than this," he admits "But I never expected you to end up in the hospital."

"You had that little faith in me?" she asks, humor in her voice.

"Only at first, but after today…I truly have to thank you. I'm sure the rest of my family realizes this by now, but had you not done what you did Akito-niisan would be paralyzed or dead." He tells her before continuing, "and though I will never admit it in front of him I am very happy that you saved him."

"I know," she smiles "Remember you hide your face behind a mask, but I know what's behind it. I knew you would be upset if anything happened to any of your family. You care for them and it's one of the reasons I love you."

"Simply because I care for my family?" he laughs

"Hey, after my mother died I only had my father and I always wished I had siblings."

"Actually speaking of families, your father is off on a business trip correct?" he asks

"Like you don't already know that." She laughs "He comes home tomorrow night if you want to let him know where I am. Your brother tells me I won't be able to leave the hospital for about a week and a half, or longer I wasn't really paying attention."

"Then I'll let Ranka know what happened tomorrow…now what am I going to do about the host club?" he mutters half to himself

"Are you sure we can keep our relationship a secret anymore after this?" she asks "After all, i'm not supposed to know Akito-san."

"If we plan this out carefully yes, but I need you to go along with me." He tells her seriously

"I always do," she smiles

"Okay well the rest of the club has no idea you know my brother at all, so I'll just change the story a bit and tell them it was me you saved." He starts to explain, before she can protest he continues. "They already know I'm 'escorting' you to one of my family's hospitals because of your cold, so really it won't be hard to convince them of that."

"So in other words you are going to let the rest of the club think that you are just being protective of me because I saved your life. And in reality you are going to be acting like you do with me every day?" she asks

"You're beginning to catch on far too quickly on these plans," he smirks kissing the top of her head.

"I've learned from the best," she smiles as a shot of pain courses through her body, only causing her to grimace slightly and clutch her injured side.

"Are you okay?" he asks concern in his voice

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assures him as the pain subsides slightly, "You should go call Tamaki-sempai, before we have three concerned hosts trying to find out which of your hospitals I'm in."

"Five," he corrected remembering Hunny and Mori-sempai were visiting today. "You're right though I'll be back as soon as I talk to them." He assures her standing up and walking over to the door.

"It's not like I'll be going anywhere," she laughs weakly, as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, how is she feeling?" Yuuichi asks, as he enters the hallway.<p>

"Well she's awake, but before she asked me to go do call someone for her she was groaning and clutching her side like she was in pain." Kyoya tells him, seeing Akito, also coming around the corner

"Yes, well it is time for her to take her pain medications so if you'll excuse me." Yuuichi nods to him before stepping into her room.

"I saw the video Kyoya and I…want to thank you." Akito sighs bowing slightly

"What are you thanking me for? Haruhi is the one who saved your life." He points out

"And I will thank her in a moment, but who was the one who asked her out and introduced her to the family? He smirks "I also want to apologize to you for making Haruhi-san protect me in the first place."

"It was her choice and since both of you appear to be fine let's just move from there." Kyoya sighs pulling out his phone "Besides in the end Haruhi made the decision to help you, so whatever I have to say to you is meaningless."

"So I guess I should in and see her then."

"Yes, you should."

"Kyoya"

What is it Nii-san?"

"I'm going to start being very protective of her, but I realize she loves you so I give up, she's all yours."

"She's always been mine," Kyoya states before Akito finally walks into her room closing the door behind him. Sighing he opens his phone up and dials Tamaki's number.

"_Hello?" _he hears Tamaki's voice

"_Moron it's me, do you ever check your caller id?"_ he asks before leaning up against the wall still facing Haruhi's room.

"_Kyoya good to hear from you. We were all getting worried and were just about to head out to the hospital."_

"_Tamaki, is everyone there?"_

"_Yeah, we're all here in the clubroom why?"_

"_Put your phone on speaker I really don't want to have to repeat what I'm about to say to everyone."_

"…_.Okay you're on speaker Kyoya everyone can hear you now."_

"_What's up Kyoya-sempai?" _He recognizes the twin's voices

"_Kyo-chan why aren't you back yet?"_ He hears the unmistakable voice of Hunny and only the usual grunt from Mori.

"_Look…Haruhi is going to be staying here for a while, so don't come over here until I give you clearance all right?" _He tells them, for once the words not coming out the way he wants them to.

"_What why can't I see my precious daughter Kyoya?" _Tamaki of course asks

"_Oh I see Kyoya-sempai-"_Kaoru

"_Wants to spend some time with Haruhi alone," _Hikaru finishes. Kyoya knew that was only to make Tamaki mad, but at the same time he couldn't help but think that the twins were right, in their own way, after all he was the one who sent Haruhi to the hospital in the first place.

"_But if he wanted to do that, then why didn't he just take her to his house to take care of her. I mean she was sick right?" _Hunny asks in his usual innocent voice.

"_I wish I'd never brought her here in the first place." _ Kyoya snaps, again realizing how much of the truth that really was. As much as he cared for his brother he wished it weren't Haruhi who had to save him. He wished it weren't her sitting in a hospital bed trying to act strong, by pretending she wasn't feeling any pain at all.

It was silent for a few moments, as the others wondered what made their Shadow King so upset. Tamaki, to no one's real surprise, spoke up first, "_Kyoya…did something happen what's wrong?"_

"_She just saved my life," _he lies simply, while trying to bury the feelings he never meant to put in the last thing he had told them. In truth he never meant to yell at them, he was just frustrated and at the same time was feeling guilty for sending her here.

Another few moments of silence greeted him before all hell broke loose, _"What do you mean she saved your life?" _The twins ask.

"_Is Haru-chan all right?" _Hunny asks concern in his voice.

"_Mother, what happened to our little Haruhi?" _Tamaki asks trying to keep his composure.

"_Kyoya…what happened?" _Mori's voice calm, but with a hint of panic in his voice

"…_She was with me at the hospital, when a man walked out of my brother's office. He was obviously delusional and mad, when my brother stepped out of his office and greeted myself and Haruhi. The man Mr. Takaya recognized me as being one of the owners of the hospital and pulled out a knife I didn't see until Haruhi pushed me out of the way and took the blow herself." _He explained as calmly as he could. "_She is currently stable, but I don't want any of you coming by until she can see other people. I'm sorry, but she is really weak right now and can hardly stand up."_

"_Kyoya that's-" _

"_I don't want to hear how it's too hard to believe Tamaki; you know she would have done the same thing for any of us."_ He snaps, wondering why, once again he was yelling at them.

"_It's true Haru-chan would do the same for any of us, but right now she did it for you Kyo-chan because she felt she needed to." _Hunny was saying.

Too scared to say anything else that may reveal anything Kyoya tells them, "_Look sorry, but my brother is calling me I'll talk to you all tomorrow. Since I assume both Hunny and Mori-sempai will visit again?"_

"_Of course Kyo-chan, take care of Haru-chan." _Hunny says, before Kyoya hung up.

* * *

><p>'Fantastic, now they think I've snapped.' He sighs walking back over to Haruhi's room. "But for all know I have." Opening the door he sees Haruhi laughing with Akito, who was sitting next to her. Yuuichi was on the other side looking at a file and biting his lip like he does when he's thinking seriously. To his surprise his father was also in the room standing over by the window. 'Wow, I don't think all of us have ever been in the same room together and looking almost normal.' He thinks moving over to the bed. "Feeling all right Haruhi?"<p>

"A bit, whatever is in that pain medication is really starting to work." She smiles

"It's a shame your fever won't go down at all though," Yuuichi sighs closing the file and setting it back on the small desk in the corner.

"Is that because of her cold?" Kyoya asks

"Yes and the only thing I can think of to help with that is sleep. There's no point in giving her a flu shot since she already has the disease." Yuuichi sighs

"Chicken soup usually helps get rid of a cold too." Haruhi speaks up, only to be met with three pairs of eyes staring at her blankly. "What? Oh come on none of you have had chicken soup to get rid of a cold? What do you usually do?"

"We don't get sick Haruhi and if one of us does we come to the hospital." Kyoya answers simply

"Damn rich people," she mutters, earning chuckles around the room.

"Chicken soup…it sounds disgusting." Akito comments

"It's really not as bad as you think. All it has in it is chicken pieces, noodles, some vegetables, and the broth." She tells them

"Will it help bring down a fever?" Yuuichi asks

"Yes, that and sleep can usually help a lot for a cold." She says

"Right I'll be back," Yuuichi says leaving the room

"What did I say?" she asks

"Relax he probably went to order you some soup from the kitchen." Akito tells her

What? I didn't mean I wanted any." She says

"We know it's just we need your fever to start coming down." Kyoya says "And I've never seen you decline food before."

"Oh shut up," she sighs, as Kyoya only smirks.

"Kyoya I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Yoshio tells him moving over to the door.

"Of course father," he replies almost forgetting his father was even in the room. Turning to leave he looks over to Akito, who is still sitting next to the bed.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her Kyoya, I promise." Akito mutters

Trusting his brother to keep his word he follows his father out the door and into another private room down the hall. "Is something the matter father?" he asks closing the door behind them.

"I won't keep you long Kyoya I know how much of a shock this has been for you." Yoshio tells him

"I'm used to her doing things like this, but I never thought it would end with her in a hospital like this." He admits "As long as I know she will be okay I'll be fine."

Yoshio has to resist the urge to ask what Haruhi had done in the past, so he only asks "I wanted to ask you what you want me to do about the media. A stabbing at a hospital isn't common, but it has happened in the past."

"You're still willing to help us keep it a secret?" he asks

"She just saved my son's life, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you and your girlfriend right now." He says catching Kyoya off guard. He had never heard his father sound so…grateful to anyone before.

"Can you just make it so the media thinks it was me Haruhi saved?" He asks

"Is that your cover story for your friends in that club of yours?"

"Yes, they think Haruhi saved my life."

"Because she isn't supposed to know Akito? Let alone have any reason to save him?"

"Yes," Kyoya confirms surprised his father caught on so quickly, but at the same time this was the man who taught him how to manipulate people so well.

"Easily done, is there anything else?" he asks

"Can you make it so only her family can see her for about a week? I don't want the rest of the club coming in and bothering her when she needs to focus on healing." He asks

"By family, you mean her father and us?

"Yes"

"Very well, anything else?"

"…no, that's it." Kyoya tells him thinking it over "thank you"

"It's no problem, but there was another reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Here," Yoshio says throwing a small velvet box to him. "Both of your brothers and I agree you and Haruhi deserve it." He says, as Kyoya opens the small box to reveal a very old 18k white gold engagement ring princess cut. A small sapphire was placed in the center surrounded by small diamonds.

"This is-" Kyoya mutters

"Yes, it's your mother's engagement ring. It's been in the family for ages. Ordinarily it should go Yuuichi, but he said it should go to you. Akito said the same thing and I agree with both of them." Yoshio tells him, as Kyoya closes it and pockets it.

"Thank you father, really." He says holding out his hand.

"Of course," he says taking his son's outstretched hand and shaking it. "I'm not going to tell you when you have to ask her, but I do want that girl in the family at some point."

"Father, I've wanted to ask her since the day you approved of our relationship, but I'm willing to be patient. She isn't ready yet and I'm not going to push it." He admits

"I wouldn't expect you too, besides some woman are hard to convince to settle down at all." Yoshio laughs

"Mother being one of them?" he asks

"Your mother probably being the main one." He sighs looking at his watch "Well I have to go, I'll be sure to talk to the media before the story airs." He promises walking over to the door.

"Thank you again father," Kyoya bows

"It's no problem, give Haruhi-san my best." He says before closing the door behind him, leaving Kyoya alone in the room one hand still around the small box in his pocket.

'Well that was unexpected,' he thinks, before heading back to Haruhi's room. When he opened the door he sees Haruhi asleep in the bed, a half finished bowl of soup on the stand next to her. Yuuichi was nowhere to be found and Akito had taken his father's place by the window. "Did she just get tired?" he asks him.

"We had to put her to sleep, when she started eating the pain began coming back worse than before." He explains "Nii-san went to go get another prescription for her to take, before you ask we know it wasn't the soup. I just don't think she can keep any kind of food down right now."

"Did she throw up?" Kyoya asks moving to sit next to her.

"No, but she wanted to." He sighed "We put her to sleep shortly after that." When Kyoya turned to look at him questionably he explained "Before you arrived here it was a lot worse. I was in the emergency room with Nii-san, before I couldn't take it anymore. She woke up several times during the operation and was throwing up. We couldn't risk her doing that again when the pain medication is trying to get in her system and without any food in her stomach it's hard."

"Which is why I'm going to try giving her these," Yuuichi's voice said from the doorway. Kyoya turns to face him and sees his brother holding a small bottle. "They're food tablets," he explains going over to the bed.

"They won't be enough," Kyoya comments

"No, but they will be enough for the pain medication to take more effect." Yuuichi tells him "Our main priority right now is getting some food in her, if this is what it takes then we just have to take it."

"She shouldn't wake up again for about an hour though," Akito says "You can't just force a pill down someone's throat."

"Relax, these aren't like pills Akito. She can take these whenever she needs to." He tells him

"So in other words give her a few of these to take when she wakes up, then let her take her pain medication and hopefully she can keep it down?" Kyoya asks

"Exactly," Yuuichi says

"Think it'll work?" Akito asks

"I really hope so, I'm running out of ideas." Yuuichi sighs handing the small bottle to Kyoya. "That being said, Akito and I have a meeting to get to with father across town in twenty minutes. Kyoya can I ask you to have Miss Fujioka take her medicine when she wakes up?"

"I'll make sure she takes it." He assures them

"Oh Kyoya, one more thing," Yuuichi notes turning around, as Akito goes out the door.

"What is it Nii-san?" he asks not looking away from Haruhi's sleeping form.

"She's going to make one hell of an addition to this family." He says before following his brother out the door, closing it behind him, and leaving Kyoya and Haruhi finally alone in the room, about ten minutes pass and she somehow manages to wake up.

"Kyoya-" she manages to say weakly.

"Glad to have you awake Haruhi." He smiles, before kissing her gently on the lips not caring that she was sick and just happy that she was still able to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that turned out longer then I first thought it was going to be. Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter they were very fun to read and trust me I don't plan on stopping this story until it is done I promise you that. On the first draft of this chapter I had actually planned to have the rest of the club find out, but then I thought, the point of this story is the two of them keeping their relationship a secret, so the club still won't find out for a while, but I do have that certain chapter all planned out and written on my desk already *wink*. Thank you all again for reading this and I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I know i'm having fun writing it. xD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

When Kyoya wakes up the next morning he finds himself staring at a wall in a hospital room and his hand was clasped in another's. It only takes a second for him to remember what had happened the day before when he gets up and sees Haruhi's sleeping form in the usual white hospital bed. Getting up to stretch, he takes a look at the clock hanging from the wall at the other end of the room. '8:00, so I still have about a half an hour to get ready for school.' He yawns, 'today is going to be hell I know it.' He thinks knowing that as soon as he gets to school that he was going to be bombarded with questions from not only the host club, but some of the other students as well. 'I suppose I could have told them more than I did, but I didn't want them all trying to rush over here and bothering her.' Taking out his cell phone he calls Tachibana to come and pick him up.

"Kyoya-?" he hears Haruhi call out weakly.

"Haruhi I'm right here, but you need your rest." He says going back over to the bed and glad to see that a lot of color was returning to her face.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in school today. I'm sorry I can't be more help to you." She tells him

"As if I want you to be of any more help." He sighs "Haruhi you've already saved my brother's life. The least I can do is cover that up for you."

"You only have to cover it up because I'm not supposed to know your brother." She smiles "By the way how did you and your father change the story so quickly for the news last night?"

"Haruhi, as I have told you in the past. When you are rich you can pretty much do whatever you want." He smirks remembering the news story last night about the stabbing.

_Flashback_

_Kyoya had finally gotten Haruhi to take all of her pills and even managed to get a small amount of soup in her system when Akito walked in wearing his normal clothing and muttering about stupid businessmen and their stupid ideas._

"_How's it going Haruhi-san?" he asks moving over to the other side of the bed._

"_Not bad, Kyoya's been trying to force food down my throat, but overall not too bad of an afternoon." She smiles "I'm only kidding." She laughs, as she catches the demon face on Kyoya._

"_Oh yeah, the story should be on the news any minute Kyoya it's almost ten. Father called and told me he had it changed when he was interviewed earlier." Akito tells him _

"_Good that should make things a lot easier." Kyoya nods _

"_I still don't think lying is the way to go about this." Haruhi argues _

"_We're simply changing the story a bit." Kyoya assures her "Bottom line is you still got stabbed, the man who did it is in custody, and you saved one of us." _

"_And what if that man tells everybody it was Akito-san he was after?"_

"_The Ootori family police have him, he'll be lucky if he's able to talk to anyone in the next twelve years." Akito laughs_

"…_All right Kyoya will you turn on the TV? We may as well see what our 'fake' story is." She sighs, as he finds the remote and turns on the television in the room._

"_Panic today at the Ootori medical hospital in Tokyo, when a young man was stabbed by a deranged man, whose wife and daughter died early this morning." The announcer started with a clip of the hospital. "The young man has been identified as Haruhi Fujioka, who was stabbed protecting the youngest son of the hospital's owner Yoshio Ootori. His son Kyoya Ootori is just fine, but young Mr. Fujioka is faced with serious damage on the left side of his body. We are assured that Fujioka is currently stable and is not in any immediate danger. Our sources tell us that the young Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Ootori were heading down to his Brother Akito Ootori's office for some medication for Mr. Fujioka, who was sick even before being stabbed, when Mr. Takaya the deranged man ran out of Akito Ootori's office and was angry at being told there was nothing that could have been done for his wife and daughter. Mr. Takaya, realizing that young Kyoya Ootori was related to Akito Ootori pulled out a knife no one, but Mr. Fujioka saw until the last minute. Pushing Mr. Ootori out of the way Mr. Fujioka was in the direct path of the knife and was stabbed." The reporter continues, "Yoshio Ootori had this to say to one of our reporters earlier this afternoon, after being caught leaving the hospital for a business meeting, 'I am very grateful to Mr. Fujioka for saving my son and will do all I can to make sure that he leaves the hospital safely.' His two older sons Yuuichi Ootori and Akito Ootori were also caught leaving the hospital to follow their father, but refused to say anything. Akito Ootori however, has been seen entering the hospital again not twenty minutes ago. Kyoya Ootori is thought of to still be in the hospital and most likely will not leave all night."_

"_Damn right," Kyoya growls_

"_The young Mr. Fujioka attends Ouran academy as a second year student on a scholarship and his extracurricular activities include being a part of a host club formed by the chairman of the school's son Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya Ootori attends the same school as a third year student and is also in the Host Club as its vice-president. The two are thought of to be good friends." The reporter finishes and Akito ends up being the one to turn the television off. _

"_Wow you get things done quickly," she laughs_

"_I told you earlier that everything was going to be covered." Akito smiles at her."Well I only wanted to let you know that the story was being aired. I should head back home, but I will be the one taking care of you tomorrow Haruhi-san while Kyoya is in school so I'll see you then." He tells her getting up and hugging her gently, so it wouldn't hurt her too much._

"_I'll be stuck here so I guess I'll have no choice," she laughs, as he lets go "See you tomorrow Akito-san."_

"_Be seeing you later then Kyoya," he waves walking out the door._

"_You two are still far too comfortable around one another for my liking." Kyoya sighs, as the door closed behind Akito._

"_Oh relax, he's like the older brother I never had." She giggles _

"_Yeah whatever, look you should be going to sleep." He tells her, kissing the top of her head. _

"_I will, but what are you going to do tomorrow at school?" she asks curiously_

"_Well I'm going to have to answer a whole lot of damn questions I know that." He sighs "But to keep myself busy, I've called the chairman and he promised to keep me updated on your homework, so you can do it here."_

"_Thank you so much Kyoya," she smiles "I was afraid of what I was going to do about that."_

"_You know, I really don't think your teachers will mind if you turn in a few late, given your condition." He tells her_

"_No, I will get them done," she says rather determined._

"_Stubborn girl," he sighs "All right, but right now you need to go to sleep. You are still very weak." _

"_Yeah, yeah" she murmurs trying to get comfortable without putting too much pressure on her injured side. "You really don't plan to leave tonight at all do you?" _

"_I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He replies simply taking out his laptop _

"_Good-night then Kyoya, I love you and I'm sorry." She tells him_

"_I love you too Haruhi," he says and looking up he sees she'd already fallen asleep. "You have nothing to apologize for Haruhi trust me." He smirks before getting to work._

_End Flashback_

"I'll be back right after school." Kyoya tells her grabbing his bag, giving her a swift kiss on the lips, and walking over to the door.

"What about the Host Club?" She asks causing him to stop and think it over for a minute.

"The Host Club is closed until out latest host is out of the hospital." He decides "See you later Haruhi," he waves before finally going out the door, only to come face to face with Akito.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Akito laughs backing away. "How is she this morning?"

"She's awake, but she hasn't taken anything yet." He replies

"Is she in any pain?"

"Not that I know of, but knowing her she was hiding it." He sighs

"Go ahead and get to school Kyoya I'll take good care of her." He tells him placing a hand on his shoulder. "After all I'm the one she actually saved, you just have to play the cover story right?" he laughs

Kyoya only nods and makes his way out of the hospital, ignoring the reporters that were trying to get his attention; he steps into his limo and tells Tachibana to take him to school. "What's this?" he asks finding a rolled up paper in the seat next to him.

"Today's paper sir," Tachibana tells him.

Unrolling it he reads the headline, '**Commoner Boy Saves Youngest Son of Local Billionaire**.'

"Damn it was there nothing more interesting last night then Haruhi being stabbed?" Kyoya sighs throwing the paper down on the floor.

"She did save your life sir." Tachibana comments from the front.

"She saved Akito-niisan's life, not mine."

"I am well aware of that sir, but I have been instructed to think it was you she saved."

"Oh, right." He mutters 'I wonder if I have really lost it, I should have known he was told to say that.' Kyoya thinks staring at the now crumpled up paper. 'She'll be fine; I can trust Nii-san to keep an eye on her.' He has to assure himself as the car pulls into the gates of Ouran Academy.

"Good luck today sir," Tachibana tells him as they parked and he got out, opening the door for him.

"I'll need it," he thinks getting out and was immediately faced with who other then the twins running over to him, and waving what looked to be the newspaper in their hands.

"What do you two want?" he asks, as coldly as he could.

"How is…he?" Hikaru asks, before Kyoya could ask why the twin had called Haruhi a boy, he realized a crowd began to form quickly of both students and teachers.

"Haruhi is really weak, but is recovering slowly." He answers simply

"Oh come on Kyoya-sempai, there has to be more to it than that?" The twins complain

"You all saw what happened on the news last night, there really isn't any change from then to now." He sighs "And I told you on the phone yesterday that she was stabbed, what else do you want to know?"

"…Where was he stabbed again? He isn't going to have to be in like a wheelchair or something right?" A small girl Kyoya recognizes from Haruhi's class asks.

"The newspaper article doesn't tell you that?" he asks honestly curious.

"Sempai, your hospital is the best at keeping secrets." Kaoru says "The only thing we know is that there was a stabbing yesterday involving you and Haruhi and that he is alive."

"That and the guy responsible is in your custody." Hikaru notes.

"…All right look Haruhi is just fine, a few broken ribs, but nothing too serious. He can't seem to keep food down, but my brother is working on that and he is too weak to get out of bed." He tells them

"Is that all?" Hikaru asks with general concern in his voice.

"Yes, that's all Haruhi is going to be just fine." He assures him placing a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, before heading into the school.

'I suppose I should have seen that coming, no way is my father going to allow anyone to find out the truth of what happened.' He sighs walking upstairs to his classroom. On the way he got a few stares, but was expecting as much. Surprisingly when he got to his classroom door no one else had approached him. 'The people outside must have spread the news,' he concluded opening the door to his classroom and walking in, only to be faced with every set of eyes on him including Tamaki's. 'Suppose I thought too soon.' He sighs, before going back to his seat and started being questioned about Haruhi's condition once again.

* * *

><p>All day it was the same thing people, both students and teachers would come up to him and ask how Haruhi was doing, it made Kyoya realize just how much people liked her. The questions he was asked were generally easy to answer, but around lunch a first-year student threw him a bit off guard with her question. "Were you relieved when Haruhi-sempai saved you?" All day it had been questions about how Haruhi was doing, but here this girl is asking him about what he felt, making him realize this girl may know Haruhi's secret.<p>

"Yes, but I wish it hadn't been Haruhi who had to save me. I also wish I had seen the knife when he did, but all of this happened beyond my control, so I have to handle it." He answers, making a mental note to keep an eye on this girl.

After school he found himself in the middle of the clubroom alone with Hunny and Mori and trying to explain again what had happened. "Thank you both for keeping the rest of the club away from the hospital yesterday after I hung up." He starts

"It was no problem Kyo-chan, but what was with you yesterday, you seemed really…scared, was what she did that scary? I mean she's okay now, so nothing to worry about right?" Hunny asks.

"Sempai ordinarily I'd agree with you, but you weren't there when it happened. It actually crossed my mind when she jumped in front of me that I could lose her and that didn't sit with me right. When I called Tamaki I realized this and I guess that reflected in what I told all of you." He sighs

"This isn't like you Kyo-chan," Hunny notes "You never lose control."

"I know that Sempai." He sighs

"You should tell her you love her." Hunny brings up.

"As I told Mori-sempai before I don't plan on telling her anytime soon, besides what would be the point now she would only think I like her because she saved my life." He points out "I'm sorry, but I have to head back to the hospital. Please let the others know they can't come see her until it's cleared with my father." He tells them heading out the club doors.

* * *

><p>"He's losing control of his emotions." Hunny mutters "But he has a point about Haru-chan doesn't he Takashi?"<p>

"Yes he does, all we can hope for Mitsukuni is that he can find some way to tell her eventually." Mori tells him.

"I suppose, by the way where are the others?" Hunny asks curiously

"The twins are in trouble for a prank they pulled in an afternoon class and Tamaki is talking to his father." Mori tells him, looking out the window to see Kyoya getting into his limo and drive off.

"Well the least we can do is help Kyo-chan and Haru-chan out, by keeping the others away." Hunny sighs "Not that they really need our help Kyo-chan probably has that hospital completely guarded." He laughs as he hears the doors open to reveal Tamaki and the twins walking into the room.

"Hey, where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asks, upon seeing Hunny and Mori.

"He went on ahead to the hospital and asked that we don't go visit." Hunny tells them

"What why?" the twins ask

"Haru-chan just got stabbed yesterday. Kyo-chan doesn't think it would be a good idea for us to see her yet. Apparently she can barely get up let alone move, so going over there and seeing her would only make us depressed right?" Hunny points out "And we don't want to make Haru-chan sad."

"Then why does Kyoya-sempai get to see her?" The twins complain.

"Well it's his hospital." Hunny laughs "And he is the one Haru-chan saved. Don't you think he should be the one taking care of her?"

"Did Kyoya say when we could see her?" Tamaki asks

"When he thinks Haruhi can handle visitors and when she is able to at least stand up on her own." Mori surprisingly answers. Shocking everyone, but Hunny.

"Okay then until we can see my little girl, let's all plan a party for her." Tamaki says

"Yay a party, will there be cake?" Hunny asks, as Tamaki nods and starts muttering to himself about supplies.

"That's all well and fine milord, but when and where would we even have a party for Haruhi?" Kaoru asks

"We don't even know when she's going to be released, let alone able to come back to school." Hikaru points out

"So we'll have it in her hospital room when we go visit her." Tamaki explains

"All right, we're onboard." The twins smile, going over to their leader, along with Hunny and Mori to help plan the perfect get well party for their best friend.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya got to the hospital he again had to avoid the reporters who wanted his opinion on what happened. 'Don't they have better things to do then harass me on something that's yesterday's news?' he wonders climbing into the elevator and heading up to the floor Haruhi was currently staying on. He had just reached Haruhi's room when he hears his sister's voice behind him.<p>

"Kyoya, there you are." He turns around to see Fuyumi running down the hall towards him, wearing a long dark green dress and sweater.

"Nee-Chan, should you really be running around a hospital in your condition?" he sighs, as she reached him.

"Oh please I'm fine. The baby isn't due for another three months." She laughs

"Have you come to see Haruhi?" he asks

"Actually I've been here for a few hours. I was just downstairs in the gift shop because I needed to walk around a bit." She explains.

"A few hours, isn't your husband going to get worried and wonder where you are?" he asks, knowing his sister never let anyone know where she was going.

"Why would he be worried?" she asks tilting her head slightly, "After all he's inside with Haruhi and everybody else, when we got the call from Nii-san earlier we both rushed over here to see how she was."

"Even Chikao-san was worried about her?" Kyoya asks taken aback

"We all care for Haruhi very much Kyoya." She smiles "Now come on let's go in and see her." She moves next to him and opens the door, only to reveal Haruhi, sitting up on her bed and laughing with Akito, who was sitting in a chair next to her. Yuuichi was of course over by her monitor looking over her file for probably the hundredth time. Chikao was over by the window talking to Yoshio, much to Kyoya's surprise.

"Kyoya, how are you?" Haruhi asks noticing him over by the door.

"You realize I'm supposed to be asking you that?" he smirks moving over to the front of the bed, as Akito gets up to allow Fuyumi to sit down in the chair.

"Yeah, but I'm fine at least according to Akito-san." She tells him bluntly, "How did it go with you today? You weren't harassed with too many questions were you?"

'Typical Haruhi more concerned about someone else then herself.' He sighs looking up to see actual concern in her eyes. "It went fine today Haruhi really, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Good, I'm glad." She smiles

"So Haruhi, now that Kyoya's here are you ever going to tell us what that promise you broke to him was?" Akito asks sitting down in one of the chairs by the door.

"As I told you before Akito-san it doesn't concern you, so I see no reason to tell you." She snaps, but with humor clearly in her voice.

"Is that what they've been trying to get you to tell them Haruhi?" Kyoya asks curiously.

"Yes, all day it's been 'How did you two actually begin going out?' and 'What promise did you make to Kyoya that you ended up breaking?'" she sighs

"Well considering all you were muttering yesterday was 'Kyoya I'm sorry,' you could see how it would be curious for them." He points out.

"Then why don't you tell them? After all one of the stories involves me saving your ass." She smirks, earning some very shocked looks from the others in the room and everyone, including Yuuichi stopping whatever they were doing.

"You don't like being stuck in a hospital bed do you?" he laughs recognizing the annoyed tone in her voice.

"What you can tell?" she asks sighing and leaning back against the headboard.

"Very much so," he smirks

"Kyoya I'm sorry to interrupt, but what the hell does she mean by saving your ass?" Yoshio asks a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm afraid it's exactly as it sounds father." Kyoya sighs looking over again to Haruhi, who looked almost apologetic. "It was at the beach house and the morning after we decided…I'm sorry the morning after she agreed to go out with me.

_Flashback_

"_Good morning Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi greeted him, as he wandered into the dining hall. "You're up rather early aren't you?" she asks remembering the rumor of the 'Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord,' as she continues to clean the table._

"_Yes, I suppose I am. "He murmurs "Where is everybody?" _

"_Well I think the twins are still making fun of Tamaki-sempai for…well what happened last night." She sighs "And Hunny and Mori-sempai said something about finishing packing." She tells him offering him a cup of coffee._

"_Oh right Tamaki is an S&M king isn't he?" he asks taking the cup and grateful for the caffeine. _

"_You know I'm sure a part of him was just trying to help me last night." She says half to herself._

"_By helping, you mean comforting you because you're afraid of thunderstorms?" he asks downing his cup._

"_How-?" _

"_Never underestimate my range of knowledge Haruhi." He smirks _

"_I'll be sure to remember that Sem-oh I suppose I should be calling you Kyoya when the others aren't here shouldn't I?" She suddenly remembers. 'I don't understand him first, he pretends to be the bad guy next, he says he wants to go out with me and suddenly I'm his girlfriend. I wonder how long he actually expects this to last.' She thinks not realizing she was still staring at him._

"_Is there something on my face Haruhi?" he asks breaking her of her thoughts._

"_Oh, sorry Kyoya I was lost in thought I guess." She laughs, before he could respond the doors flew open to reveal the rest of the club storming in._

"_Daughter tell your brothers to leave their daddy alone." Tamaki was crying, as the twins were chanting S&M king behind him._

"_Oh Kyo-kun you're awake," Hunny says cheerfully from the top of Mori's shoulders._

"_Kyoya? It's not even nine in the morning did we wake you up?" Tamaki asks nervously the twins even shutting up for a minute at the fear of what their Shadow King would say._

"_Shut up S&M king." Kyoya growls reverting back to his shadow king demeanor, causing everyone but Haruhi to back up into the nearest corner._

"_Haruhi come over to the protection of daddy." Tamaki says opening his arms._

"_Sorry Sempai, but I watched him come in earlier and he was a lot more pissed off then he is now." Haruhi tells him finishing her own cup of coffee. "Actually Kyoya-sempai, would you like something to eat? Everybody else already ate, but I can fix you up something." _

"_Yes, thank you Haruhi." He tells her, as she simply nods and heads into the kitchen. "You know the car will be here to pick us up at ten, so if you want to go do something before we leave I suggest you do it now." Kyoya points out to the others, while filling up his cup again and with that they all rushed out the door._

_Not even ten minutes later Haruhi came out with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "They do realize if they want to go swimming they're still in their regular clothes right?" she asks setting the plate down in front of him. _

"_I doubt it, but they will once they get into the water." He yawns, as she also hands him a small bowl of oatmeal. "Thank you by the way." _

"_Can't have our Shadow King starving on the way home now can we?" she laughs sitting down across from him and filling up her cup again._

"…_You didn't have to take my offer last night you know." He tells her after a while. _

"_I know I also know you were being completely serious Kyoya, your eyes give you away." She responds simply._

"_Really, so I'm that easy to read to you?" he asks _

"_Not at all it simply becomes easier when you aren't wearing glasses, or like last night when you were close enough for me to see your eyes." She smiles "Besides I think it could be kind of fun to have a secret relationship and you are the most sane one of our little group."_

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asks with humor in his voice._

"_Well you are, besides maybe Mori-sempai." She smirks "And besides, let's not forget who asked who out in this little deal of ours." _

"_Right, but since when are you the type of person who thinks keeping a relationship a secret could be fun?" He asks honestly curious._

"_Well since when are you the type of person to pretend to rape a girl, only to teach that said girl a lesson?" she retorts smiling at him coldly._

"_Okay fair enough," he sighs finishing his meal. "Well I should go finish packing; again the car will be here around ten you should finish up too." Getting up and heading to the door._

"_I'm already done; my bag is in the hall ready to go." She replies getting up to clear the table._

"_Right, well I guess I'll see you later." He waves from behind._

_Turning around to see him leave she looks up for only a moment to see one of the chandelier's chains just snap suddenly and begin to fall directly above where Kyoya was walking. "K, Kyoya look out." She panics dropping the plate she was holding and rushing towards him. _

"_Haruhi what…ack." He groans, as she crashes into him and sends the two of them flying a safe distance away on the floor, as the chandelier hits the ground with a very loud crash, sending thousands of shards everywhere. Thankfully only a few scratched the two on the floor._

"_Thank god, are you all right Kyoya?" she asks still clinging to him not daring to get up._

"_Damn it Haruhi I'm fine thanks, but you may want to get up unless you actually planned to reverse our roles from last night." He tells her trying really hard not to laugh because of how grateful he was to her at the moment._

_Lifting her head off his chest she blushes immediately at the sight of the two of them. Kyoya was on his back with her on top of him, her hands were flat on either side of his head clutching his own hands, and her knees were placed between his legs. She had him completely pinned. "Oh my god, Kyoya I'm so sorry." She stammers starting to get up, but as fate would have it the doors flew open and five pairs of eyes were instantly glued to the couple on the floor. "Shit, this looks bad.' She thinks_

"_Haruhi, what the hell are you doing?" Hikaru asks glaring at the two of them, but seeming to ignore the thousands of broken glass shards around the room._

"_The chandelier started to fall from the ceiling; I panicked and sort of…tackled Kyoya-sempai." She explains quickly getting off of Kyoya, as the others finally begin to see all of the glass on the floor._

'_Why doesn't she just admit she saved my life?' Kyoya wonders, "Haruhi you realize I'm going to have to add that broken plate to your debt?" he tells her trying to recover his cold demeanor._

"_Yes of course sempai," she sighs not even knowing where to begin cleaning up the mess._

_Tamaki, who had been surprisingly quiet after finding his best friend and 'daughter' in the position they were in finally snapped. "Haruhi, how could you first last night now I walk in on you two again…" _

"_Tamaki-," Kyoya snaps shutting his friend up._

"_Last night?" the twins ask "What are you thinking of more perverted thoughts milord?"_

"_No I was talking about before that when I walked in-"_

"_Tama-chan, it's not nice to make things up," Hunny interrupted and Kyoya made a mental note to buy Hunny the biggest cake available for him at the next club meeting._

"_The maids will clean this mess up later; we should be getting ready to go the car will be here in fifteen minutes." He snaps _

"_Looks like the Demon Lord still isn't fully awake, c'mon boss." The twins' chorus grabbing Tamaki's arms, dragging him out of the room, and with Hunny and Mori following behind them._

_Sighing Kyoya turns around to see Haruhi picking up the pieces of the plate she dropped earlier "Haruhi," he begins really not knowing what to say._

"_I'm not going to apologize for knocking you down." She states placing the broken pieces on the table._

"_I wasn't asking you too." He tells her realizing his voice was shaky "Why did you lie? You and I both know I could have been killed if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, regardless of the positions we were in when the others walked in." he asks _

"_I didn't lie, I just didn't tell them the whole truth." She tells him turning to face him._

"_Haruhi that's the same as lying and you know it." He sighs _

"_Look I don't know why I did what I did. All I know is I panicked and didn't want to see you hurt." She answered her voice, he noticed was also really shaky. "And I didn't want the others to think you owed me...or maybe not I don't know"_

"_Well thank you Haruhi truly, but I don't want you doing anything like this again." He states realizing how scared she still looked from what just happened. _

"_What do you mean?" she asks _

"_Haruhi, first standing up to those idiots up on the cliff, now you risked your life again. What if you had pushed me out of the way and hadn't fallen with me." He asks "You could've died today too."_

"_Kyoya I'm sorry, but when I saw it falling I guess I lost all common sense." She sighs "Look we're both fine, so why don't we forget this happened?" _

"_This isn't going to be something either of us can just forget Haruhi." He points out "But I do want you to promise me something." _

"_Oh, and what's that?" she asks going over to him after realizing there was nothing she could do about all the glass scattered across the floor._

"_Promise me you will never do something like this again and if you do at least ask for help." He tells her _

"_Is the Shadow King actually scared for me?" Haruhi smirks _

"_You are my girlfriend now Haruhi, should I not be worried about your well-being?" he retorts _

"…_fine I promise" she sighs._

"_Haruhi-" _

"_No really Kyoya I promise not to do anything that reckless again." She tries to assure him, when he gives her a skeptical look she adds "I can keep a promise you know."_

"_Fine I'll hold you to it. I'm going to finish my packing and I'll see you outside in a few minutes." He tells her walking out of the room._

'_Better make sure I keep this one, or he'll be after my throat.' She sighs taking one last look around the dining room. 'Why didn't I tell the others I saved him? Was it so they wouldn't harass him about it later…forget it I'll just act like it never happened, after all I'm sure Kyoya will do the same thing.' She thinks before leaving the room._

_End Flashback_

"Looks like Haruhi-san is saving our lives in order, you're next up Fuyumi-neechan." Akito laughs, after a few moments of silence after Kyoya and Haruhi finished explaining.

"That isn't funny Akito," Fuyumi snaps, but while trying to hold in a laugh.

"So you're telling me Haruhi-san has saved two of my son's lives in the past two years?" Yoshio asks shocked looking from Haruhi to Kyoya.

"Yes father, Haruhi saved my life oddly enough the day after we agreed to begin going out." Kyoya sighs

"Well looks like we owe you more than we first thought Fujioka-san." Yuuichi smiles at her

"You do not, that was well over a year ago and it doesn't matter anymore." Haruhi tries to tell them.

"Of course you would say that, after all you broke your promise you made there with Kyoya." Akito smirks.

"And if I had actually kept my promise to him, you would be dead." She reminds him earning a few laughs around the room and shutting Akito up.

I don't understand though, I thought you and your friends were on the beach all day. When would Kyoya have had the time to ask you out?" Fuyumi asks turning to Haruhi.

"Well he actually asked me that night, after dinner." Haruhi explains to her.

"Oh really and how did that happen?" Yoshio asks looking at Kyoya expectedly.

"Actually I've asked Kyoya to go let my father know what happened to me, so I'll explain." Haruhi tells them, knowing that to do that she will have to admit to standing up to the bullies on the cliff and Kyoya teaching her a lesson in the bedroom.

"That's right , Haruhi you don't mind do you?" he asks

"Not a problem, besides I'm asking you to tell my father I'm in the hospital." She points out "Compared to that telling your family how we began going out is easy."

"Right, I'll see you in a bit." He says kissing her gently, nodding to his father, and walking out the door.

"So, how did this whole thing start?" he hears Fuyumi ask

"Well as some of you probably already guessed from the last story it started out as a type of deal between the two of us." She mutters.

"Of course it did, Kyoya couldn't have gotten a girl like you without making a deal with you to go out with him." Akito laughs.

Kyoya only rolled his eyes and finally closed the door before heading out of the hospital. 'Well it seems Haruhi's succeeded in getting my entire family to love her,' he sighs walking out of the hospital to see Tachibana waiting for him.

"Where to sir?" he asks opening the door to let Kyoya inside.

"Fujioka residence, we're going to go pick up her father." He replies

"Yes sir," he nods getting into the driver's seat and heading off.

* * *

><p>"Ranka, Ranka are you home yet?" Kyoya asks knocking on the door to Haruhi's apartment.<p>

"Well I am home, just not inside yet." He hears behind him, turning around Kyoya sees Ranka looking at him with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you Kyoya-kun."

"You too Ranka and I'm sorry I thought you were inside." He apologizes

"It's no trouble I just came back from friends, but do me a favor and explain this?" Ranka asks calmly pulling out the newspaper article from this morning.

"Ah, so you did know."

"I didn't until I came home earlier and Haruhi wasn't home. I went over to a friends and he showed me this." Ranka explains holding up the paper. "Kyoya-kun what happened? Is she okay?" he asks

"Haruhi is fine I just came over to pick you up, she's at one of my families hospitals and wants to see you." Kyoya tells him.

"And I'll go with you in a moment, but what happened to her?" Ranka asks again

"I'll let you know in the limo." He promises

"Let me guess this story is fake and you can only tell me someplace where we won't be overheard by someone?" Ranka asks

"Ranka, how-?"

"Your face gives it away." He explains, watching Kyoya still looking confused he adds "All right let's get into your limo and I'll explain." He says heading back down the stairs with Kyoya following him.

"Ranka I want to start by apologizing for everything that has happened, as grateful as I am to Haruhi for what she did I wish it wasn't her that ended up getting hurt." Kyoya tells him as they got into the limo and drove off to the hospital.

"So what actually happened to Haruhi yesterday? I mean it had to be bad if the media is lying about it." Ranka asks him calmly

'Haruhi was right telling her father is a hell of a lot harder. Ranka acting so calm when his daughter is in the hospital is staring to scare me.' Kyoya thinks trying to pick his next words carefully. "The media isn't lying about anything they just don't know anything my father covered the true story up at my request. Ranka, it was Akito-niisan she saved not mine."

"Is that your oldest brother or middle?" he asks still frighteningly calm

"Middle, but I'm still the one who sent Haruhi to the hospital to see him." He sighs "Haruhi just happened to arrive at the hospital when Nii-san was trying to deal with a patient, who had just lost his family and wanted them to be brought back. When Nii-san tried to explain that there was nothing he could do the man pulled out a knife that Haruhi happened to see, and as the paper says she pushed him out of the way and ended up taking the blow herself."

"That's just like her to do something like that." He says Kyoya noticing his voice finally crack. "So you are sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, I was just at the hospital before I came and picked you up and she seemed just fine irritated, but fine." Kyoya assures him glad the tension seemed to finally dissolve.

"Thank god, I've already lost Kotoko if I lost Haruhi too…I wouldn't know what to do." Ranka sighs in relief and finally allowing himself to cry.

Kyoya, still not good at knowing what to do when it comes to comforting someone only put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Trust me Ranka, this time I'll make sure she doesn't do anything like this ever again."

"And I'll hold you to that Kyoya-kun." He laughs weakly

Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you when we finally had a short time alone." Kyoya brings up feeling the small box containing the engagement ring, which he had forgotten was still in his pocket from the day before.

"What's that?" He asks

"I know my father already talked to you about it, but I want to ask you formally if I have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me." Kyoya asks him as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Can I be sure you truly love her and will protect her?"

"You have my word that I love Haruhi and will do everything I can to protect her from harm, or any other type of pain." He assures him smiling.

"Then like I told your father, as long as Haruhi agrees you have my permission and blessing to ask Haruhi to marry you." Ranka tells him, as the limo finally stopped in front of the entrance. "And for a lot of peoples sakes I suggest you ask her soon." He smiles getting out of the limo first.

'I promise you Ranka I will.' Kyoya smirks, before following him inside and up to Haruhi's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew this was a fun chapter to do. When I wrote the very first chapter of this story I knew at some point I would have to explain the whole chandelier thing eventually so hope you liked that. I thought it was safe since at the end of the beach episode in the anime it only showed them getting into the car and driving off. The next one will take me a little longer to update sorry but classes start again this week. Also i've gotten all of the chapters finally plotted out finally and the story should be just about 25 or 26 chapters so i'm halfway done...boo but it has to end at some point right. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry the author's note is so long. xD<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is all of this?" Kyoya asks walking into the clubroom about almost two weeks later, only to find the rest of the club members, including Hunny and Mori holding some type of decoration, balloon, cake, or gift.

"Well you told us we were allowed to see Haruhi today, so we got all of this stuff for her." Tamaki explains. Kyoya immediately regrets telling them that they could see her, but Haruhi was really bored and missed seeing them. So after a lot of convincing he finally agreed to let them see her. 'She's probably going to regret missing them after this.' He smirks

"So are we going or what? We want to see how she's doing." The twins ask

"All right, my limo is outside waiting and I just called Haruhi, she's awake and ready to see everybody again." He tells them

"How is she feeling?" Mori asks

"She's been healing really well for the past week. She still can't get out of bed, but the wound is closing up nicely and she should be able to leave the hospital at the end of the week." He tells them

"How is she doing though?" the twins ask

"Let's just say Haruhi won't be someone anyone in that hospital will forget soon." He sighs knowing everyone in that hospital, who was assigned to keep an eye on her, loved her dearly.

"In a good or bad way?" Hunny asks

"Oh a good way, most of the staff in the hospital really like her." He explains quickly "Now are we going to go or what?" he asks opening the door again.

"Hang on we're coming." Tamaki cries grabbing all of his things and following Kyoya out the door.

* * *

><p>When they reach the hospital Kyoya is greeted with the usual nods and some hellos by the staff, but with the rest of the host club carrying all sorts of party supplies today he also got stares of disbelief from some of the staff. 'It's hard for anyone to believe I'm friends with all of these guys.' He notes letting the other's know what room she was in before leaving them in the gift shop and getting into an elevator heading up to Haruhi's room to warn her beforehand what was going to happen.<p>

"Afternoon Kyoya," she greets him and sitting up as he enters her room. "What's up, you look like you rushed up here."

"I did, look Haruhi the others are on their way up here and I'm sure you won't be too happy with what they have planned for you." He says walking over to her and kissing her softly.

"I'm sure I won't, but I still really want to see them again." She laughs "I'm sorry this place is great really your staff is really nice to me, but I'm sick of it here. I want to go back home. I want to go back to school."

"I know and you will you're being released at the end of the week." He tells her

"I know Akito-san told me this morning." She sighs, as she hears Tamaki's voice coming down the hall.

"Here we go," Kyoya sighs kissing the top of her head, before moving over to sit at the desk by the window.

"Haruhi," Tamaki cries bursting into the room with the others close behind him.

"Ha~ru~hi," the twins chorus

"Haru-chan," Hunny said happily

"Haruhi," Mori only grunted

"Hey guys, it's good to see you." She smiles "But what's with all of the party stuff?" she asks nervously, though she knew Kyoya had warned her.

"We're going to have a party for you of course," Tamaki told her happily.

"That's…great, but you realize I'm still not able to get up yet?" she asks

"Have you tried, or have they just told you not too?" the twins ask setting their things down and walking over to stand next to her.

"They don't want me getting up yet." She admits "They're afraid if I walk around too much the wound will open back up again."

"Can we see it?"

"I don't care," she laughs flipping over her blankets to reveal the still heavily bandaged left side of her body. "Nasty isn't it?" she asks watching their faces.

"It's certainly quite a wound." They agree, as the others come over to see how bad it was.

"Haru-chan, have you lost weight?" Hunny asks curiously

"Yeah the first few days I was here I couldn't keep anything down. The only way they were able to get my medicine in me was by giving me food pills." She explains "They're not bad, but certainly not enough to keep someone going."

"Can you eat just fine now?" Hikaru asks

"Yes, but I don't think giving her cake is such a good idea." Kyoya answers for her.

"We know that it's why we asked the kitchen staff to make something for Haruhi to eat." Tamaki tells him

"Oh, thank you Tamaki-sempai." She smiles

"Of course, but how are you really Haruhi? I mean what were you thinking after you were hurt?" he asks the others wondering the same thing.

"…I was scared and kept thinking I was going to die." She admits "Whenever I did finally wake up I found myself in more pain, of course now I realize it was because I was in the emergency room and they couldn't keep me asleep. When I did finally wake up later I met Kyoya-sempai's oldest brother, who thanked me and said I was going to be fine." She smiles at them.

"Just promise us you'll never do something like that again." Tamaki asks

"God, first my father, then Kyoya-sempai, now you guys?" she laughs "I promise I will never do something like this ever again." She repeats for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Good girl, now let's start this party." Tamaki announces, as the others cheer and begin setting all of their things up.

'Oh here we go,' both Kyoya and Haruhi sigh inwardly.

For the next two hours Haruhi found herself laughing and enjoying herself more then she had in the past few days, though she found her time with Kyoya and his family very rewarding there was something about having her friends visit that brought out another side of her.

Tamaki had managed to get them all, excluding Kyoya who absolutely refused, to play another round of truth or dare a game in which had become his favorite commoner game. Kyoya sat at the table working on his laptop for most of the game; however when he went over to Haruhi's bed to check something on her monitor Hunny had the mischievous idea to dare Haruhi to kiss Kyoya. Given that she had already used her three chickens in order to get out of kissing Tamaki, Hikaru, and getting out of telling them what she was thinking at the time she saved Kyoya. To everyone's surprise including Kyoyas', she agreed and brushed her lips against his for only a moment. Kyoya stood there stunned for a moment, but regained his composure quickly and went back over to his table to continue working ignoring the stunned looks the others were giving him. Hikaru and Kaoru were surprised that Haruhi agreed so quickly let alone did it, but given that it was simply a dare didn't put too much thought into it and continued to dare Tamaki into doing some embarrassing stuff, including dressing up In hospital garb and walking down the hall asking people if they knew where his pants were. Hunny and Mori, or rather Hunny spent most of the time eating the sweets they had brought.

When it turned six a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over and that it was time for Haruhi to take her medication. "I guess we'll be seeing you later then Haruhi." The twins hug her again, before waving and walking over to the door.

"I'll see you all Monday at school, I promise." She smiles, as Hunny and Mori give her another hug.

"Don't push yourself Haruhi, just focus on getting better okay?" Tamaki tells her, before handing her a smaller version of his beloved teddy bear Kuma-chan and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"I won't I'll be fine Tamaki-sempai don't worry." She laughs, as they all head out the door.

"Kyoya, aren't you coming?" Tamaki asks

"I'll head home in a little while there's something I need to discuss with Haruhi." He tells them

"Damn it, what did I do now?" Haruhi sighs loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Just don't do anything to her Kyoya," Tamaki warns.

"As if I could idiot, I'm just going to talk to her." He assures him, before Tamaki nods and closes the door behind him.

"Should I not have kissed you?" she asks when she was sure that the rest of the club wouldn't be able to hear and the nurse walked over to Kyoya to hand him her medication.

"It's okay it was just on a dare they should be able to realize that." He tells her finally closing his laptop and walking over to sit next to her, after the nurse had left.

"So what's up?" she asks

"Nothing of importance, I just needed to have a reason to stay afterwards." He states handing her the bottle and a glass of water.

"Thanks…for everything Kyoya really." She mutters, before taking her pill.

"It's not a problem for me Haruhi, as long as you're safe and sound." He smirks taking the glass back before leaning in to kiss her.

Neither wanted to break the kiss, but when a familiar clearing of throat sounded behind them they broke apart. "Good evening Akito-san," Haruhi smiles, as Kyoya sighs and looks back to see his older brother in the doorway.

"Good evening Haruhi-san I don't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to check up on you before my shift starts." He tells her walking over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm doing fine thank you." She smiles again "I'm wondering though, when are you going to remove some of my bandages?"

"Don't worry tomorrow morning we're going to have one of the nurses change your bandages and have you up and walking around." Akito assures her.

"Thank god, so I get out of this bed?" she asks

"Yes, but for no more than about an hour." He laughs

"Damn it," she mutters, causing the two men to laugh "I'm sorry I just really don't like being stuck in a hospital."

"Understandable," Akito notes looking again at her charts for a moment. "Well you seem to be doing fine, but Kyoya we would appreciate it if you stopped making her heart rate go up." He jokes

"Sure, I'll get right on that Nii-san." Kyoya smirks

"Just though I'd ask," he shrugs "Anyways, I'll check up on you later Haruhi-san. See you Kyoya." He waves, before leaving the room.

"Your family has really warmed up to me haven't they?" Haruhi notes

"Yes they have, I never would have expected it." He agrees

"You have that little faith in me?"

"I had very little faith in them, actually I didn't think my brothers would even talk to you, much less acknowledge you until we were married or something." He admits.

"You know that word has been used by your family a lot these past few days." She sighs

"What marriage?"

"Yeah, your brothers keep making jokes at what kind of couple we'll make with me working as the family lawyer and you working…well with some of the family business they didn't really go into detail about that."

"Only because father hasn't announced the successor of the family yet, so we can't really determine anything." He points out, "So what do you think about them talking about us?"

"I don't know we are certainly too young right now, but at the same time…" she trails off not really wanting to say what she had in mind.

"But at the same time what?" he asks curiously

"…it's nothing," she lies 'How can I tell him at the same time it would be nice to be engaged at least now? At least then when he goes to America next year I'll know for sure he wants to be with me, but at the same time our best friends don't even know we're dating.'

"All right well I should get going." He smiles leaning down to kiss her again.

"And I should be going to sleep." She sighs not daring to bring up the engagement idea, as he breaks away. "Good-night Kyoya and happy sixteen months together." She smiles at him.

"That's right it's the end of the month isn't it." He laughs "Good-night and happy sixteen months Haruhi." He kisses her again before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, only to see Akito leaning against the wall across the hall.

"You wait much longer to ask her and that girl may reject you." He smirks

"She won't reject me I'm sure of that and besides I'm only waiting for the right time."

"Sixteen months is a long time Kyoya," he points out

"And I will ask her to marry me before I graduate," Kyoya states heading down the hall

"Good luck to you then little brother," he hears Akito sigh before he gets into an elevator and head home.

* * *

><p>"Ahh finally," Haruhi said happily, as she walks out of the hospital with her father and Kyoya five days later. "It feels good to be able to walk around outside again."<p>

"Are you feeling okay Haruhi?" Ranka asks behind her

"Dad that's the seventh time you've asked since we got out of the elevator." She sighs "Yes I feel fine and am very happy to finally be released."

"It's odd that they would release you on your birthday though isn't it?" Ranka asks

"Not really Ootori-sama probably planned that." She laughs "Though I have to thank you for not telling the rest of the club I was being released today Kyoya."

"Of course who knows what they would do if they knew, though it is pretty late I'm sure even they wouldn't be able to think of too much to do." He smirks

"You don't want to see the rest of your friends Haruhi?" Ranka asks as they step into Kyoya's car.

"It's not that I don't want to see them it's just they would start to make a huge deal and we would probably be dragged off somewhere I'd really rather not go." She sighs sitting down carefully. She would never admit it, but her side was still giving her problems. "Thank you for taking us home too Kyoya." She smiles watching as he gets in and drives off.

"Like I told you before sometimes it's nice to be able to do things on your own." He smirks

"That or you're trying to prove to me that you passed the test and are able to drive well."

"You watched me drive off Christmas morning from your place." He points out

"All right point taken." She sighs clutching her side for only a moment from the pain. She tried to make it swift, but of course Kyoya catches her.

"You know if you are still in pain you shouldn't be going to school tomorrow." He tells her.

"I've already missed so much though I'm not going to risk missing anymore."

"Haruhi…you realize that all of your teachers are more than surprised that you have turned in all of your work for the past few weeks. I'm sure missing a few more days to rest wouldn't affect your grades at all." Ranka says

"All I've been doing is resting though; I'm sick of it and want to get back to work. I even want to go back to the Host Club and talk to guests. I'm tired of doing nothing." She tells them

"…if I let her go tomorrow can I ask that you and the rest of them keep an eye on her?" Ranka asks turning to Kyoya.

"Of course Ranka, we'll make sure nothing happens to her." He assures him 'Besides I'm sure most of the school will do the same thing.' He sighs, knowing how much everyone was missing her.

"Thank you," he says, as Kyoya pulls up to their apartment complex.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kyoya and thank you again for everything." She smiles kissing him quickly on the cheek and getting out of the car.

"Well she's in a rush," he smirks

"She's just happy to finally be home," Ranka tells him watching her head up the stairs.

"Be sure to tell her I'll pick her up for school tomorrow." Kyoya asks, as Ranka gets out of the car

"Of course, but you better go before she realizes that new bed set in her room is a birthday gift from you." Ranka laughs, as Haruhi gets the right key and walks into their apartment.

"Point taken, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He smirks, as Ranka closes the door and heads upstairs. Kyoya takes one last look at the apartment and drives off towards home.

* * *

><p>"Well you're in an oddly good mood this morning." Kyoya notes the next morning when she opens the door to her apartment and hugs him.<p>

"Of course I am, thank you by the way for the bed." She smiles running back inside and grabbing her bag.

"You're very welcome, though I expected more of a fight from you about it." He admits "Did your father already leave for work?" looking around the empty apartment.

"There's no point in arguing with you about it so I won't, besides it is very nice." She says running back out and locking the door behind her. "And yes dad got a call from his boss early this morning asking if he would go in."

"So how are you doing this morning?" he asks, as they walk down the stairs to his waiting car.

"I feel fine," she says almost too quickly. "Really Kyoya I feel fine," she says again when he gives her a skeptical look. "I promise to call you if I feel sick today and I've already taken some of my pain medication this morning."

"…fine, just take it easy today Haruhi please." He asks

"Don't worry I will." She assures him, as they reach the car and to a waiting Tachibana

"Haruhi-sama, it's good to see you again." He bows

"It's good to see you too Tachibana and thank you for taking my father back and forth from the hospital." She smiles at him

"It was no trouble," he tells her "All of us are just glad to see you alive and healthy."

"This is all well and good, but we are going to be late if we don't hurry." Kyoya points out

"We were already going to be late, but your right we should get going." She notes following Kyoya into the car and they drive off.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya asks, as they pull into Ouran's school grounds.

"Suddenly I'm nervous," she admits "I mean no one even knows I'm out of the hospital right?"

"No one but my family." He confirms

"…well wish me luck." She smiles kissing him swiftly.

"You will be fine you'll see. Everybody misses you, you know." He tells her kissing her on the temple before she smiles at him and heads out of the car and up to the building. "Is everything ready?" He asks turning to Tachibana.

"Yes sir, don't worry." He confirms "There will be someone watching Haruhi-sama all day to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Good," he states before getting out of the car and following Haruhi through the doors. There was no way he was going to tell her that he asked a few of his bodyguards to keep an eye on her all day and make sure that she actually took her medicine at the right times.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for being late Terumi-Sensei," Haruhi bows as she opens the door and was met with at least twenty-five pairs of eyes staring at her in shock.<p>

"Haruhi," The twins spoke first both jumping out of their chairs followed by most of the class doing the same thing.

"Haruhi-san"

"Haruhi"

"Fujioka, you're okay."

The twins were the first to reach her and give her a hug, the rest of the class soon followed, making her realize just how much she loved this school. "Ow, hey guys remember I'm not completely healed." She groans, as pain courses through her again everyone immediately backing off, but still staying near her.

"So Fujioka, your reason for being late?" her teacher asks

"I truly am sorry ma'am, but I woke up late and couldn't find all my books." She bows again and before she knew it her teacher was hugging her gently.

"It's good to have you back Fujioka," she tells her smiling.

'It's good to be back' she thinks

* * *

><p>All day it was the same thing people were patting her on the back saying what a brave thing 'he' had done for Ootori and helping her around the school. Most of her teachers were much like Terumi-Sensei and were very pleased to have her back and by the time Club hours started she found herself exhausted.<p>

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Tamaki asks when she finally walks into the clubroom

"Just a bit tired Sempai, I'll be fine." She smiles looking over to Kyoya, who only looked at her for a moment before turning away.

"Just don't push yourself today Haruhi." He told her as the doors opened to allow the guests to come in.

"I won't," she promises before going back and preparing the refreshments for the day.

"Haruhi, you told us this morning that you were just released yesterday are you sure you should still be here and not at home resting?" Momoka Kuragano, a regular of Haruhis', asks her

"Thank you for your concern, but really I'm fine." She smiles at them "As long as I take my medication at the right time and don't overdue anything I'm fine.

"Can we see the scar, or is it too bandaged right now?" another one of her guests asks

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the scar will scare you ladies too much so I'd rather keep it hidden," she lies. Truth was half of the scar was covered by her bra and she didn't want her secret to be revealed, at least not yet.

"Haruhi-sempai I was wondering why you decided to save Kyoya-sempai in the first place? Surely you knew there was a chance you could have died." A first year student asks behind her.

"Yes I knew, but I also knew that he could have died and I didn't want to lose a close friend." She sighed turning around "and before you ask the only thing going through my mind was that there was a chance I could save him, so I took it."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" she asks

"What no of course not miss…?"

"Yagasaki, Akane Yagasaki of class 1-C." She smiles kindly "And I apologize for being so blunt, but surely you can understand our curiosity, after all this doesn't happen every day."

"Well Akane as curious as you all are there really isn't anything special about what I did, other than I didn't want to lose a close friend." Haruhi sighs getting an odd feeling this girl knew more than she was letting on.

"Then I apologize again and I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say we respect you a lot for what you did." She bows, before smiling at her again and heading out the door.

'What a strange girl' Haruhi thinks, before turning back to her guests.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, you seem to have a record of everyone who steps foot into the club do you know an Akane Yagasaki?" Haruhi asks him as he took her home after club.<p>

"You mean the girl I have a vague idea knows your secret, yes," he says kissing her on the temple. "Don't worry about her, but it may be in your favor to befriend her you know."

"Hmm…Having a friend other than Kasanoda know my secret, wouldn't it be easier just to let the rest of the school know I'm a girl?" she asks

"How on earth would that be easier?" Kyoya smirks "Though it may be about time we let the rest of the club know your debt's been paid off."

"And announce that I'm a girl?" she asks "I'm sorry but I really don't want to go through my final year of high school pretending to be a boy."

"I know and we'll deal with all of that before the end of the month I promise." He assures her

"And you know you don't have to worry about me, I'm already yours." She smiles

"I know that and just promise me that you will try and befriend Miss Yagasaki and I will handle all of your debt and revealing your secret problems by the end of the month." He asks her

"Deal," she smiles and before he asks she leans up and kisses him quickly on the lips. 'Besides the only real reason he wants me to befriend her is because of her family connections to his or something.'

"Deal," he confirms when she breaks away and the limo came to a stop in front of her apartment complex. "I'll talk to you later Haruhi."

"Okay bye Kyoya," she smiles before getting carefully out of the car with the help of Tachibana and heading up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

><p>A week past and Haruhi found herself in her kitchen making valentine chocolates for the rest of the club and thinking a lot about her conversation with Akane a few days earlier.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Akane, Akane hold up." Haruhi was calling to her in the courtyard, after school._

"_Haruhi-sempai, shouldn't you be at your club?" she asks when Haruhi finally reached her. "And are you sure you should be running in your condition? You know you could open your wound again that way."_

"_Do you know my secret?" Haruhi asks getting straight to the point and trying to catch her breath._

"_What secret Haruhi-sempai?" she asks while handing her a bottle of water._

"_If my hunch is right, then you know what secret I'm talking about Akane." Haruhi tells her, but grateful for the water._

"_Which one are you referring to Haruhi-sempai? The one about you actually being a girl pretending to be a boy at school, or the one about you saving Akito Ootori-sama's life, and not Kyoya-sempai's?" she asks curiously_

"_How the hell-?" Haruhi asks stunned _

"_What, I thought you asked me if I knew?" _

"_Yes I had a feeling you knew I was a girl, but how did you know about Akito-san?"_

"_Oh my apologies, my father owns the security company that watches all of the Ootori hospitals. He was watching the camera when the stabbing occurred, so he saw exactly what happened and who was actually stabbed." She explains _

"_I was wearing my uniform at the time though, there is no way your father would've been able to tell that I was a girl." Haruhi tells her._

"_Oh, I knew you were a girl since entering high school." She says _

"_What, but how?" _

"_Kotoko Fujioka…defended my mother in a huge law case about eleven years ago and won. Apparently our mothers became very close friends after the case and wanted us to meet and become friends, but as you of course know and I am very sorry Kotoko-san died that same year, before we had a chance to meet." She sighs "My mother still talks about Kotoko-san a lot and I wish I had the chance to meet her."_

"_So did you pick this school because of that, or is meeting me just luck?" Haruhi asks her still trying to absorb what Akane just told her._

"_Luck," she says "I've been coming to Ouran since elementary school, but I've wanted to meet you since last year when I heard of the famous host club bringing in a new member Haruhi Fujioka."_

"_Right, well sorry if I'm not what you expected me to be." Haruhi laughs_

"_No, but you seem very interesting." She smirks "So can I ask why you're pretending to be a boy?"_

"…_I broke a very expensive vase and am hosing in order to pay off my debt." She states 'If my mother wanted me to meet this girl when I was younger than surely Akane's mother was a very good person.'_

_Akane, as she expected began laughing at her explanation "Seriously?" she asks "If you have such a big debt to pay though why are they letting you skip today in order to talk to me?"_

"_Kyoya-sempai let me go early today," she explains. "And for the record my debt has been paid off since last year. I'm simply there now because I want to be and haven't found the chance to let the school know I'm a girl."_

"_Okay okay," she says finally stopping laughing. "So explain to me why Kyoya-sempai is covering for you saving his brother's life?" _

"_That's-"she stops trying to think of some rational excuse, as to why Kyoya's family would go to the trouble of covering the real story up only to say it was another family member that she saved._

"_What's wrong having trouble trying to explain the truth?" she asks "Look, the only two explanations are that his brother didn't want to be seen owing someone his life, but pushing it onto Kyoya-sempai doesn't make sense, so that one seems out. The other one is that no one is supposed to know that you know Akito Ootori-san, let alone have any reason to save him." She states "So which is it?"_

"…_the latter," she mutters suddenly really having a hard time lying to her._

"_That makes no sense though, how on earth would you even know Akito Ootori-san unless you met his family beforehand because…you were or are dating one of them." She mutters_

'_This girl is a lot smarter than I thought if she figured this all out so quickly.' Haruhi thinks nervously, as she watched Akane continue to mutter to herself._

"_Yuuichi Ootori-san's engagement is being announced soon so I doubt you are dating him. Considering you saved Akito Ootori-san's life it's a high possibility you're dating him, but it if you were dating Kyoya-sempai it would make a lot more sense, after all you see him in school every day." She was saying "But if you were dating Kyoya-sempai…you would be doing it in secret." She gasps at the sudden realization and turns to Haruhi, who only nods._

"_You were going to get it anyways, so yes Kyoya and I are currently dating." She sighs "Please, please don't tell anyone though and I really do mean anyone."_

"…_so the rest of the club doesn't know, that's why Kyoya-sempai took the blame for the stabbing." She mutters_

"_Wow, you really know what to look for in any situation don't you?" Haruhi laughs _

"_I'm sorry it's just how I was raised my father makes top security systems and my mother is the top analysis professor at the university and works with the police department in her spare time." She explains _

"_Well if my mother liked your family than I'm sure I can too." Haruhi smiled holding out her hand "After all had we met eleven years ago I'm sure we would be best friends by now."_

"_You're right we probably would be," she smiles taking her hand. "I am sorry about confronting you in the club I promise that won't happen again and I wish you and Kyoya-sempai the best of luck."_

"_Thank you, but you know…it would be nice to have a guest, or better yet a friend who knew my two biggest secrets." Haruhi tells her _

"_Just tell me how long you and Kyoya-sempai have been dating in secret and I'll consider being your guest in the clubroom and a friend everywhere else." She winks _

"_Sixteen months," Haruhi states. Not to her surprise even Akane looked surprised by her answer._

"_Y…you're serious aren't you?" _

"_Completely, so we may be eleven years late but it seems our mother's wishes for us to be friends have come true?" Haruhi asks truly glad that she had agreed to Kyoya's request._

"_Yep," she smiled for real this time._

_End Flashback_

"_Hey Haruhi I know you're busy making chocolates for the rest of your club, but do you mind if I come over and help I've never made chocolates before and I want to for a few friends of mine.-Akane" _

Haruhi just finished reading the text she received and couldn't help but laugh to herself. No sooner after she sent a quick text back did the doorbell suddenly ring. 'Please don't be the club,' she sighs quickly going over to the door and opening it, only to reveal Akane smiling at her. "Good lord, you're as bad as Kyoya. Did you already know I would say yes?" she laughs letting her in.

"What do you mean?" she asks innocently

"Sorry, it's just Kyoya did the same thing to me we were talking on the phone and no sooner did I invite him over and he was at my front door." She explains

"Whoops didn't mean to act like your boyfriend sorry about that." She laughs, as Haruhi gives her a glare "Well what am I supposed to call him your lover?" she asks

"I'm still not used to someone outside our families knowing about us, so can't we just call him by his name for now?" Haruhi sighs walking back into the kitchen.

"Fine, so how are your chocolates coming along?" she asks following her into the kitchen.

"They're coming out a lot better than I expected I only have Kyoya's and Tamaki-sempai's to finish." She tells her pointing to the four small colored boxes on the counter. "Actually can you put those in the fridge to harden? I'm going to start making Tamaki-sempai's now."

"No problem," Akane tells her grabbing the four boxes and finding a spot for them in the fridge. "So Haruhi are you making honmei-choco for Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like sweets so I found as recipe for some spicy truffles and am going to try making some for him." She explains

"That's sweet of you, so did you do that last year too?" she asks

"Last year the club banned chocolates because of Hunny-sempai's cavity." She sighed "So I hope they like my homemade chocolates this year."

"I'm sure they will, but you better make sure the others don't expect Kyoya-sempai's chocolates to be different." She points out

"I won't, as long as they only think that his are different because he doesn't like sweets it'll be fine." She tells her "So Akane, have you really never made chocolates before?"

"No, and I've always wanted to learn how, but our cooks were given the day off today and I'm not allowed in the kitchen without supervision I didn't have any other way to learn how." She sighs "And before you ask I nearly burned down our house the last time I tried to cook."

"I wasn't going to ask," she lied "But I am suddenly really nervous about teaching you."

"Please don't be I promise to listen and do whatever you say." She asks

"…all right, but if I tell you to stop, just stop okay?"

"I will I promise," she smiles

For the next two hours Haruhi finished her chocolates for Tamaki-sempai and her spicy truffles for Kyoya, which after tasting weren't bad. Akane, it turned out was really good at molding her chocolates into all sorts of different shapes and after a lot of cleaning up she had enough for four friends to have six pieces each.

"Thank you Haruhi that was a lot of fun." She laughed, while trying to wash her brown face.

"Well it's a lot more fun than doing it alone." Haruhi smiles putting the last of the chocolates in the fridge "I'm surprised you just didn't ask your cooks to make you some though." She says 'lord knows the other girls at Ouran do.'

"Why it's more meaningful to make them yourselves." She points out looking at the clock, "Oh shoot I'm supposed to be home before mother. Haruhi do you mind bringing my chocolates to me in my classroom before school starts tomorrow?" she asks almost pleadingly

"Don't worry I'll make sure they get to you." She assures her

"Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi." She waves grabbing her things and attempting to call her chauffeur.

"See you tomorrow Akane." Haruhi laughs, as she runs out the door. 'If she is anything like her mother I can see why my mom befriended her so quickly.' She thinks to herself, before picking up an extra piece of Kyoya's spicy truffles and popping it into her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Happy day before Valentine's day guys," Haruhi smiles pulling the six boxes of chocolates out of her bag, after club the next day. She made sure that each person got the correct color box because this way there could be no arguing over whose chocolates were whose. She'd put in a small note with each person's chocolates wishing them a Happy Valentine's Day. Only Kyoya's was different and also said I love you at the bottom. Everyone started contemplating their boxes of chocolates, but she only had eyes for Kyoya. She saw him smile when he read her note, though she knew she was spending the whole day with him tomorrow it still felt good to make him smile.<p>

"Hey Haru-chan, why does Kyoya's chocolates look different than ours does?" Hunny asks noticing the slight color difference between his chocolate and Kyoya's.

"Well, that's because his are different than everyone else's." she stated and before they could ask she explained "Kyoya-sempai hates sweets, so I thought I'd try a different approach and make him some spicy truffles. I promise they're not poisonous I tried one before I boxed them up they're not bad."

"Thank you very much then Haruhi," he smiled before popping one in his mouth. She was happy to see that the smile never left his face.

"Have a good weekend Haru-chan and thanks for the chocolates." Hunny said after a while, as he and Mori were leaving.

"Bye you two, hope to see you soon." She smiled

"Thank you for the chocolates Haruhi," Tamaki smiled at her, before kissing the top of her head and leaving the room.

'What no daughter comment? Actually Tamaki-sempai's been acting a bit strange ever since…New Years I think.' She wonders watching Kyoya give her a nod and also leave the room. 'Oh that's right he has a meeting with his father and brothers in about twenty-five minutes, hope that goes all right.'

"I'll see you at home than Hikaru," she hears Kaoru behind her, as he too leaves the room.

"Hikaru is everything all right?" she asks turning around to see the eldest of the twins looking at her uncomfortably

"Everything's fine Haruhi, but there was something I wanted to ask you…" he trails off, as she walks closer over to him and he loses his train of thought.

"What is it Hikaru, you know you can tell me anything?" she asks looking up at him

Haruhi I…I really like you a lot more than just as a friend, so…will you go out with me?" he asks nervously.

"_Oh honestly Haruhi how can you still not notice that Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all love you in the way you just described to me?" _ Kyoya's voice, after they had a fight a few months ago came back to her mind.

'Shit,' she thinks trying to think of something to say, while fiddling with her hands nervously. "Hikaru…I'm so sorry, but I…I have to say no."

"Is it because you really don't like me?" he asks

"No, no that's got nothing to do with it I love you Hikaru, but as one of my best friends I just don't want that to change." She rambles still trying to make this easier, but knowing she was failing.

"So you definitely wouldn't like it if I did this?" he asks pulling her towards him and leaning down to meet his lips with hers.

She was startled, but only for a moment, as she felt their lips meet. She tried to pull back, but he was a lot stronger than she was and it only made her realize that, though Hikaru was proving to be a very good kisser she enjoyed kissing Kyoya a lot more. Finally, she manages to get control of her hands "Hikaru, I can't, please stop." She gasps placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back.

"You can't?" he asks and she suddenly realizes her mistake.

"No that's-"

"So there's somebody else?"

"…yes I'm sorry, but I'm in love with somebody else." She states with no hint of hesitation, simply tired of trying to figure out some way to lie to him.

"…with who?"

"I'm sorry," she mutters "but I refuse to say."

"Haruhi-"

"Hikaru-"

"Haruhi…does he make you happy?"

"Very much"

"And you love him?"

"Very much"

"…fine, but just remember that I really do love you too." He sighs "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"It's okay, but I hope this doesn't change anything between us." She smiles

"It doesn't, but if you won't tell me then I will find out on my own who you're dating." He promises grabbing his bag and heading over to the door.

"For the record we're not exactly dating yet, but I'll see you again on Monday." She waves

"Unrequited love?" he asks stopping at the door

"Yes," she lies

"I know the feeling…I'll see you Monday Haruhi, have a good weekend and I'm sorry again for kissing you." He tells her 'It's got to be Tono she's in love with.' he thinks sadly closing the door behind him.

'Damn it I'm such an idiot for not seeing that coming. I really hope this little incident won't affect us.' She thinks slapping herself 'I am so sorry Hikaru, but I love Kyoya that can't be helped right?' pulling out her phone she finds Kyoya's number 'I really should let him know what just happened, so he won't hear from a third party. Hopefully his meeting isn't too long.' She sighs, as she reached his voicemail and hangs up too scared to leave any kind of voice message, knowing he would rather hear this kind of news directly from her.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that took me so long to update I've been busy with classes and I went to Sac-Anime last weekend with a few friends so I wasn't able to write. I promise the next one will be up...not too quickly, but it won't take me over a week this time. This chapter was so hard to write I really didn't know what to do with Hikaru I felt really bad writing what I did, but at the same time it had to be done. Tamaki's is probably going to be the hardest to write *sigh*. I'm not sure if I really like Hikaru's reaction to Haruhi's rejection though, I thought it was too...light I guess I don't know what do you guys think? Can't wait to do the next chapter though and you will see why next time. Hope you all liked this chapter. xD<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"So how's Haruhi-san doing since she left the hospital?" Akito asks Kyoya, as they left a meeting room in one of their family's hospitals.

"Is that really the only thing you can ask me right now?" Kyoya asks annoyed at his brother's constant worry for Haruhi. 'I know she saved his life, but does he really have to ask me about her every time he sees me?' he wonders

"No, but it's the only thing I want to know." He says smirking, as Kyoya pulls out his phone and turns it back on.

"Yeah, look Haruhi has been fine so far, She just keeps taking her pain medication and…what the hell?" he mutters looking at all his missed calls.

"Is something wrong?" Akito asks

"Not sure, but it seems Haruhi tried to call me six times in the past hour." He says noticing she left no voicemails. 'I wonder if something's happened.' He notes 'She knows I was in a meeting, so it couldn't have been a simple call just to say hello.'

"Is she all right?" Akito asks actual concern in his voice.

"I don't know let me call her back and I'll let you know." He tells his brother finding Haruhi's number and walking into an empty room.

"_Kyoya thanks for calling me back, but I now realize I sort of overreacted I didn't mean to call you six times." _He hears her voice on the other end.

"_Haruhi, was something wrong?"_

"_Um, well…after you left Hikaru decided to ask me out."_

"_Day before Valentine's day, nice timing Hitachiin," _He smirks "_So what did you tell him I would hope you weren't too mean to the boy?"_

"_I tried not to be, but it didn't go to well at first and…he kissed me." _She muttered nervously

"_He what?" _Kyoya snaps

"_Well he asked me to go out with him. I told him I didn't think of him that way and well…he kissed me. I think he was just trying to get me to change my mind."_

"_What does that matter he still kissed you." _

"_Kyoya, it didn't mean anything to me I promise I still love you." _She states "_Besides, surely you knew somebody was going to do it eventually. I mean really, it's not like they know we're dating."_

"…_Just try not to let it happen again."_

"_I won't I can promise you that I just wanted to let you know he kissed me so you wouldn't have to hear it from somebody else and make it look like I was hiding something from you." _

"_Yes thank you for being the one to tell me, but how did you explain it to Hikaru?"_

"_I only admitted I'm in love with somebody else, but I didn't make out who it was, or even what grade, or if he even goes to the same school. The only thing I told him was he makes me happy and I love him."_

"_And he bought that?"_

"_Why wouldn't he? It is the truth after all."_

"…_fair enough, all right well we've added two more people to be careful around."_

"_The only one left being Tamaki-sempai?" _

"_Yes, so for now we need to lay low again."_

"_Okay that's not really a problem."_

"_Well now that that's all cleared up are you still free tomorrow?"_

"_Yep my dad will be working all day tomorrow, so you have me to yourself…and suddenly I realize now, how that just sounded to the people with me in the market." _She laughs and Kyoya hears her trying to explain to somebody next to her what she meant.

Laughing to himself he replies _"I'll be at your place around 11:30 to pick you up tomorrow."_

"_You can sleep in if you want Kyoya; after all it is Saturday."_

"_It's also Valentine's Day and I would like to spend most of it with my girlfriend." _

"…_Okay, I guess I will see you around 11:30 tomorrow then Kyoya I love you."_

"_Love you too Haruhi, see you tomorrow." _He tells her ending the call and walking out of the room, only to be met with Akito leaning against the opposite wall looking bored. "She's fine; she just wanted to let me know one of our club members…asked her out and apparently decided to kiss her."

"At least she tells you when somebody other than you touches her." He smirks "After all with no one knowing you two are going out they probably think its okay to take advantage of her."

"She just doesn't want me to find out from somebody else and think she was trying to hide something." He explains

"Again, she's a good girl Kyoya. Just try not to let your…possessiveness drive her away." He warns

"I'm not going to drive her away. I already knew some of the others in the club would try to take her away. One of them tried today and she refused, so I know there really isn't anything to worry about." He explains

"You sure are confident." Akito smirks

"No, Haruhi has simply chosen me and I know that." He states

"Well enjoy your day with her tomorrow and don't screw up." He waves heading into an open elevator.

"I hardly need your advice."

"No I suppose you don't it's been what sixteen months you two have been together?" he laughs as the elevator door closes leaving Kyoya alone in the hallway.

"I trust Haruhi completely…it's the others I don't." he sighs, before going over to the stairs and heading down and out the building.

* * *

><p>'Damn it, why do I never know what to wear when it comes to going out with Kyoya.' She sighs throwing another rejected dress onto her bed and looking at her clock. '10:45, thank god I get up early' she sighs going back to digging in her closet.<p>

About a half an hour later she finally decided on a red sundress the twins forced her to model at the beginning of the year and a matching jacket. 'I refuse to wear anything pink, but red works for today.' She thinks looking over herself in a mirror and heading into her bathroom to put on some light make-up. By the time she emerged from the bathroom at exactly 11:30 she hears her doorbell ring. 'Right on time as usual,' she laughs to herself walking over to open the door to see Kyoya smiling at her.

"Good morning Haruhi," he says leaning down to kiss her, before slipping past and walking into the living room. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Morning Kyoya," she smiles" and thank you, can I get you something to drink before we head out?" she asks

"No thanks and I don't know about you, but I'm starving. You want to head out and have lunch first?" he asks

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I thought we could go over to Sakura Kiss and grab a bite there, since we seem to know that place so well."

"Sure, just let me grab my purse and I'll meet you outside." She tells him disappearing into her room, as he wanders outside. "Ready," she smiles locking the door behind her, taking his hand in hers, and walking down the street.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the rest of the club won't find out where we are?" she asks, as they sit in their usual table by the window in the back of the diner.<p>

"Don't worry the rest of the club won't bother us today." He states

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to them?" she asks suddenly really concerned.

"Relax I didn't do anything to them, I simply know where they will all be today and plan to avoid them." He tells her picking up his menu.

Before Haruhi could respond their waitress wandered over. "Happy Valentine's Day and welcome to Sakura Kiss Haruhi-san. Can I get you both anything to drink?" she asks

"Just water for me thank you Kira-san," Haruhi tells her looking over to Kyoya, who seemed to be engrossed with reading something.

"…Oh water's fine thank you." He tells her, before she smiles again and wanders off.

"Are you okay?" she asks "There's no way you were distracted by something on the menu with how long we've been coming here."

"I'm fine, just realizing how many couples are walking around today." He notes looking outside and across the street to the park, where there were many people gathered.

"Oh no, people just like to have contests in the park today." She explains following where he was looking. "It mostly involves answering questions about the person you're with. I've watched a few and they can be pretty interesting…when the women aren't yelling at their partner." She laughs, as Kira brings over their waters.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks pulling out her notepad.

"I'll have the number 6," she tells her handing her back the menu.

"And I'll have the number 11," Kyoya mutters, also handing her back the menu.

"Okay I'll be back shortly with your orders." She smiles again, before wandering off again.

"You know a lot of people here don't you?" he asks

"I've been coming here for a long time Kyoya and it helps that my apartment is only five blocks down the street." She shrugs, as he stares out the window again. "Are you okay? You seem really distracted about something." She asks

"No I'm fine," he says still avoiding her gaze.

"It's not about yesterday is it? I promise it didn't mean anything."

"I know that Haruhi…Damn it I'm sorry. I'm really not doing well today am I?" he asks

"I don't mind if you're thinking or quiet I'm used to that side of you. It's when you start staring off into space when you start to worry me." She explains

"I'm sorry I'm just…finding something very difficult to do." He says, still not able to look her in the face.

"What?"

"It's nothing, so do you have any idea what you want to do today?" he asks changing the subject.

'He's not getting out of telling me that easily.' She thinks "I don't know, I'm pretty sure there's one of the events I was telling you about earlier at the park later if you want to see one of those." She tells him

"Whatever you want," he replies, as Kira came back with their food. "Did you want to watch one?"

"I did, but if you really don't want to then it's okay." She says

"No, that's fine it could be amusing." He states "We can wander over after lunch."

"Okay," she agrees

After about twenty minutes she realizes he was still avoiding looking at her face and was instead looking around the diner, as if waiting for something to happen. The place was just about full with all of the couples coming over from the park. "Kyoya…really what's wrong? You're still avoiding looking at me and you look like you're waiting for something." She asks

"Haruhi, I've been going through this in my head a thousand times and I still don't know how to do it right with you." He finally says, after a moment's hesitation.

"Do what?" she asks curiously

"Haruhi, I love you and am more than surprised that we have been able to date secretly for sixteen months without anyone except our families realizing it and even then we ended up telling them ourselves." He starts finally looking up at her "you've stood up to my father on my behalf, you've stood up to my brothers mostly to defend yourself, and you've saved my brother's life. I never expected you, let alone anybody to be able to do it, but somehow you've earned favor with my whole family. I was planning to do this later, or at least when we've managed to tell our friends, but I can be possessive and want to confirm in some way that you will continue to be mine." He says pulling out a small velvet box and sliding it over to her. "I apologize for not getting down on one knee, but I still wish to ask you to marry me Haruhi." He asks, before he even finished saying her name she had gotten out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck all while somehow sitting in his lap. "What's wrong can't look me in the face?" he asks jokingly, as she lets go of his neck and smiles at him.

"Yes Kyoya, I will gladly marry you." She finally answers, before leaning in and kissing him gently. Eventually they broke apart, but they also had forgotten that they were in a rather public place when they began to hear clapping and cheering throughout the diner. Blushing furiously Haruhi tries to hide her face in Kyoya's chest, but is stopped by Kira, who was holding the box still holding the ring in it. Kyoya thankfully takes it from her and opens the box to reveal the beautiful ring and slides it onto her finger.

"And just like that I'm engaged to the Shadow King of the host club." She smiles at him

"Ah, but you can't pretend you don't enjoy it." He smirks

"I love it Kyoya, thank you." She smiles hugging him again.

"Congratulations Haruhi-san, Ootori-san." Kira smiles

"Thank you Kira-san." Haruhi smiles kissing Kyoya again, before finally getting up off his lap.

"Now wait a minute aren't you two a little too young to be deciding anything yet." A gruff male's voice asked from behind Kyoya. "How old are the two of you anyways?"

"We're both still in high school, but we are both at the legal age to marry I'm eighteen and my lovely new Fiancée just turned seventeen." Kyoya answers him "and before you ask her father has already given his consent for her to marry me."

"He has?" Haruhi asks curiously completely forgetting that she needed her father's consent to get married.

"Yes, while you were in the hospital I asked him if it was okay." He explained "Actually it was your father who encouraged me to propose to you before I graduated."

'Of course he did' she sighs

"Still aren't you rushing things a bit?" the man asks

"I graduate soon and then I'm off to America to study abroad for a year. I assure you sir we won't wed until after I come back and she graduates next year. I simply want to make sure that she will stay with me." Kyoya says finally turning to face the man, who seems to be in his early forties really tall, short brown hair, wearing glasses, and seemed to be there with his wife.

"…Okay just how long have you two been dating if you're so confident you want to spend the rest of your lives together?" his wife asks this time.

"Sixteen months," they answer in unison, taking even the pair in front of them aback.

"And you won't marry for another year?" the woman asks regaining her composure.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that she would choose me." Kyoya tells her

"Even if you asked me a year from now I would still choose you." Haruhi states

"I know that, but it's nice to be getting an answer from you now." He laughs

"A year and four months…even I waited only a year before asking, but are you two sure? There's a lot more to being married then just love." The man points out

"I do know that sir and I assure you both of us know that we can live together and I know that she will make the perfect wife and partner. I love her and can't see myself with anybody else." Kyoya says trying to convince the man he was sincere.

"Same goes for me; I can't see myself with anybody else." Haruhi states, before one of them could ask her.

"…Okay I give in I still think you two are a bit too young, but you both seem to be set on this." The man sighs

"You were right in asking us those questions though sir thank you for just trying to make sure we were serious." Kyoya tells them "But neither me, nor my fiancée will change our minds."

"I can see that." The man laughs looking from Haruhi to Kyoya, "well good luck to the two of you and congratulations." Taking his wife's hand the two of them walk past them and head out the door.

"Should've seen something like that coming," Haruhi tells him

"Yes I suppose it is uncommon for people to marry so young, but you know it's not so unusual in my society." He tells her

"You don't have to tell me that your father has been hinting at wanting me to marry you for a long time Kyoya." She laughs

"So it doesn't bother you that we are a little young?" he asks leaving some money on the table, before getting up and taking Haruhi's hand.

"…I suppose it would bother me if we weren't dating for as long as we have been." She says waving to Kira, before walking out of the diner with Kyoya. "I mean a year and four months is a long time and it'll still be another year before we get married, so no it doesn't bother me as long as I can still go to college after we're married."

"We'll both still be going to college." He points out kissing her on the top of her head, as they walk into the park.

"True, but we will be married by then too."

"Point taken…actually there's something I need to ask you." He sighs

"Oh crap, what is it?" she asks with humor in her voice

"It's nothing you need to worry about yet, unless you want to tell my family we're engaged." He tells her leading her over to a bench to sit down.

"You're still being too vague."

"Sorry I only mean to say that there are certain…things that come with being engaged to an Ootori, so if you like the way you live now we're going to have to keep our engagement a secret from my family." He explains

"What kind of things would happen?" she asks watching a couple run past them and hurrying over to the stage in the middle of the park. 'Looks like the contest is about to start,' She notes.

"It would take too long to explain, but I'm positive you won't like it." He smirks

"…All right I could keep a secret from your family again; after all it could be fun now that I know them so well." She smiles getting up and looking again at the ring on her finger making her, once again realize to her amazement that she's engaged. "I shouldn't ask, but where on earth did you get this ring Kyoya, its gorgeous." She asks turning to face him.

"My father gave it to me…it was my mother's engagement ring." He tells her

"He…gave it to you, but shouldn't it go to one of your brothers?" she asks shocked holding her hand closer to her chest, as if to protect it.

"That's what I thought, but apparently both of them thought you deserve to have it." He shrugs

"Oh my god, that's so nice of them, but why?" she asks

"You save two of my father's son's lives and you're asking why they think you deserve to have it?" he asks trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, right" she mutters clutching her injured side, as if remembering she was injured.

"Are you all right?" he asks concerned

"Hm…oh no I'm fine sorry I was thinking about something." She smiles

"Well come on then, wasn't there some contest you wanted to see?" he asks getting up and looking over towards the huge stage.

"Oh right," she says grabbing his arm and running off.

"Don't push yourself Haruhi." He smirks catching up to her quickly and heading over to where a huge crowd of people were gathered.

* * *

><p>So for the rest of the afternoon the couple sat on a bench in the very back of the crowd to watch the events going on onstage. The two of them managed to get through most of the events without getting called onto the stage, but as luck would have it after a very hilarious round of couples trying to answer questions about one another the announcer on the stage caught the two of them kissing and laughing over something Haruhi did he called them up. Kyoya was, of course against it, but Haruhi managed to get him to onto the stage. Haruhi was asked to fill out a question sheet, so that Kyoya could answer them and see how much he knew about her, while he was asked a few questions about their relationship. When Haruhi had finished the announcer proceeded with asking Kyoya the questions she had filled out, to everybody, but Haruhi's surprise he managed to answer every one correctly and with ease.<p>

After Kyoya was finished it was Haruhi's turn to answer questions about him and to her surprise she managed to get all of the questions correct. When asked why they thought they knew one another so well Kyoya told him that it was because they were engaged and should know a lot about the other person. This surprised a lot of people both in the crowd and Haruhi because she never would have thought that he would announce it so openly. After answering a lot more questions and dealing with people thinking they were too young they were both finally able to get down from the stage and go back to their spot in the back of the crowd.

"What's with you?" Haruhi asks him as they sit down "A few hours ago you didn't even know how to propose to me. Now you seem to keep announcing it."

"Haruhi this is the only place I can." He explains "We're still keeping our relationship a secret from the club and the whole school and when we're with my family we're going to pretend nothing has happened, so this is the only day I really can appreciate that you have agreed to marry me." He says leaning over to kiss her again.

"You really are acting different today." She laughs "I never would have expected you to propose in a diner either."

"Well I figured that place is special to you and it was where we had our first date, so in a way it's a special place for both of us." He shrugs

"And you proposing to me today has nothing to do with the fact that Hikaru kissed me yesterday?" she asks skeptically

"…a little, but I have been trying to figure out how to ask you for a few months." He tries telling her

"It's all right in the end I still would have chosen you." She smiles at him "It's a beautiful day," she mutters resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it really has been," he agrees watching the sun begin to set.

"So I've made you deal with enough 'Commoner' things today, should I even ask where we're going next?" she asks nervously

"You can relax Haruhi I just want to take you out to dinner at our normal place, nothing more." He laughs

"You mean your restaurant right?" she asks

"Yes, now come on Tachibana is waiting for us a few blocks down the road." He says helping her get up.

"What time is it anyways?" she asks realizing she hasn't looked at a clock since Kyoya showed up at her place at 11:30.

"Almost six" he answers, as he leads her out of the park.

"We've really been here all day?" she asks surprised

"Yes, but I have to admit it has been a bit…amusing." He smirks

"Well I'm glad you kind of enjoyed yourself today." She laughs, as the familiar figure of Tachibana came into view.

"I'm spending the whole day with you aren't I? As long as that isn't ruined I'm enjoying myself Haruhi."

"And once again you're scaring me with how different you're acting today." She laughs nodding to Tachibana, before getting into the car.

* * *

><p>"Do you call ahead to say you're coming, or do you just walk in and ask for a seat?" she asks him curiously, as once again they managed to walk into the restaurant and are somehow in a private room.<p>

"Of course I call ahead, it would be rude not to especially on a busy day like today." He tells her, as their usual waiter wanders over.

"Ootori-sama, Haruhi-san it's good to see the two of you again." Yuki says smiling at the two of them.

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it?" Kyoya notes

"Not since we were here with the rest of the club, as I recall." Haruhi adds

"Yes, you two were incredible at acting like nothing was going on between the two of you." He tells them

"Thank you, but really with seeing them in school every day we get used to it." Haruhi sighs

"I would assume you do, so is there anything I can get for the two of you tonight?" he asks returning to his professional manner.

"I think our usual will be just fine. Is that all right with you Haruhi?" Kyoya asks

"That's fine with me thank you Yuki-san." She smiles handing him back her menu

"Thank you and I will be right back with your drinks." He says, before bowing slightly and walking away.

"It really has been a while since we've been here hasn't it?" She asks

"Yes it has, but neither of us have really had the time to eat out."

"No I suppose we haven't." she agrees clutching her side again

"Is your injury still giving you problems?" he asks concerned

"It's not too bad, but with all the walking around we did today I suddenly realize I forgot to take my pain medication this morning." She sighs

"Really Haruhi, you can't risk forgetting to take them." He sighs pulling out a small bottle of pills from his jacket and throwing them to her.

"What the-?" she blinks catching it "did you already know I forgot to take them?" she asks, as Yuki returned with their waters.

"No, but I figured you would forget to bring them, so I asked Akito-niisan to get me your prescription." He explains

"Well thank you very much." She smiles at him before taking two of them.

"Haruhi-san, are you all right?" Yuki asks

"I will be, thank god Kyoya had some of my medication." She laughs handing the bottle back to him.

"Well you did save his life I would hope he would be trying to take care of you." He laughs

"…It actually wasn't my life she saved." Kyoya sighs "It was my older brothers."

"Because you two are still dating in secret and she isn't supposed to know your brother?" he asks

'First Akane, now Yuki maybe we're not doing as good a job of hiding things as we think.' Haruhi sighs, as Yuki only laughs

"Don't worry your secret is still safe with me." He smiles, before walking away.

"It occurs to me now that the public, let alone your family still doesn't know you own this restaurant do they?" she asks curiously.

"No they don't and I would rather keep it that way for awhile." He says "I'd really rather not have people know that a seventeen year old owns one of the best restaurants in Tokyo."

"So when are you going to let people know?"

"A few years maybe"

"Well you are good at keeping secrets." She laughs

"I should be by now," he smirks as Yuki comes back with their food and they begin to enjoy their dinners.

They managed to finish their meals, before Yuki noticed the ring on Haruhi's finger, after she was playing with her hair and he nearly dropped the pitcher of water he was holding. "Haruhi-san, is that-?" he asks pointing, of course to the ring on her hand.

"Huh-?" she looks up to where he was looking, "Oh yeah, he proposed this afternoon after we had lunch." She tells him smiling

"Surely you two won't be able to marry until after you both graduate though?" he asks

"Of course not, but there have been a few…things that have happened recently that made me want to propose now." Kyoya tells him.

'He means what happened with Hikaru yesterday.' She sighs 'So this was his way of getting back at him.'

"Well whatever happened, if it finally got you to ask her to marry you then I'm sure in some ways it was a good thing it happened ." Yuki tells him

"In some ways yes." Kyoya smirks, as Haruhi sighs again, feeling bad for Hikaru.

"Well Haruhi are you ready to go?" Kyoya asks

"Oh yes, of course." She tells him getting up.

"Well congratulations you two really." Yuki tells them, as they head to the door.

"Thank you Yuki-san and I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Haruhi waves, before following Kyoya out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right Kyoya, you've been really quiet since we left the restaurant." Haruhi asks from her room. The pair had come to her place after dinner, mostly because Haruhi wanted to change out of her dress.<p>

"Have I?" Kyoya asks from the living room "I'm sorry I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Well we do both have a lot of things to hide from other people." She jokes coming out of her room wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"Sure, do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" he asks

"Go ahead," she smiles heading into the kitchen

Twenty minutes later they were both sitting comfortably on the couch drinking their tea. Kyoya had changed into a t-shirt and pants he didn't realize he had in the back of his car. "So what do you want to do about Monday?" she asks playing with the ring on her finger. "I could always leave the ring at home, but that doesn't seem right."

"It's up to you Haruhi. I already know you've agreed to be mine, what you want to do with the ring is up to you." He tells her kissing her on the top of her head.

"It was at one time your mother's you know."

"But now it's yours." He points out

"…I'll just figure something out by Monday then." She sighs shifting her position to kiss him on the lips. "I still love it Kyoya thank you very much." She smiles, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I still love you Haruhi," he smirks kissing her gently at first, but as it progressed he got a lot more rough, desire took over him and before he knew it he had her pinned underneath him and began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

She felt her strength weakening and the sudden urge to just allow him to continue strengthening, as he suddenly moves away from her mouth and begins to kiss her neck. Haruhi knew at the moment that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she suddenly felt like it wasn't the right time or place. "Kyoya, Kyoya please stop." She asks pushing against his chest gently and knowing it was taking a lot of her strength to do it.

"What is it Haruhi?" he asks backing off a bit, but still leaving her underneath him.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry and trust me when I say I want this as bad as you do." She sighs "This is going to sound really bad coming from me, but wouldn't you rather have our first time be…where this all started?" she asks embarrassed at even having thought of the idea.

"…you're talking about the beach." He states not as a question, but as a fact.

"Yes, like with you proposing where we had our first date. I want our first time to be where we first agreed to date." She tells him, still embarrassed about saying it. "After all, we both fell in love with one another that weekend."

"…you're right," he says finally getting up and allowing her to sit up. "Our first time should be at the beach house." He says sitting back down next to her. "I'm sorry I pushed it tonight, but who would have thought that sweet innocent Haruhi would be thinking about something like that." he smirks

"S...shut up, it's not like I think about it often." she stammers embarrassed and laying her head on his shoulder. "I just want to wait until the right time."

"Well I can promise you one thing we will definitely visit Okinawa, before I leave for America." He smirks

"I'll be expecting it." She laughs getting up to stretch a bit, "so do you want to watch a movie or something, until you have to go?"

"That would be nice, what do you want to watch?" he asks

"Well I think the only two movies of mine you haven't seen are Drugstore Girl, or something of my dad's called Cyborg Girl." She tells him finding the two movies.

"You pick one, I don't care."

"Have you seen either one of these?" she asks curiously

"Never even heard of either"

"Drugstore Girl it is then." She laughs setting it up, before returning to the couch and getting comfortable.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ranka came home and found his daughter and Kyoya fast asleep on the couch, which by now was a normal thing. Haruhi had told him that she was spending the day with Kyoya, but he expected the two of them to be at his house and not asleep on his couch at three in the morning. He trusted Kyoya completely it was just odd to find them asleep here, so when he went to once again find the camera to take a picture he was more than surprised to see a certain ring on his daughter's finger, which was nestled in Kyoya's chest. Ranka then proceeded to let out an excited scream that would scare the hell out of anybody, causing the couple on the couch to wake up startled.<p>

"Dad, what the hell-?" Haruhi asks sleepily getting off of Kyoya

"Please tell me that's what I think it is? When did he ask you?" Ranka asks, as Kyoya slowly gets up and tries to get his arm to wake up again.

"He asked me after we had lunch today and as you can already tell I said yes." She yawns "And before you ask yes, I loved his proposal and am happy with my choice."

"I hope this is all right with you Ranka." Kyoya asks him

"Of course it is I already told you I give you both my blessings, but I hope you two don't plan on getting married until Haruhi is out of high school." He tells them

"I wouldn't dare think of that Ranka." He smirks "After all I'm going to America when she's in her last year. It will seem more real if we wait to marry until after I come back."

"Not that this isn't interesting, but I am seriously tired and am going back to bed." Haruhi tells the two of them "Kyoya, if you want you can stay here for the night. I don't care where you want to sleep hell my beds big enough if you want to sleep with me, but if you want to go home I love you and will see you Monday." She yawns, going over to him and kissing him lightly, before going into her room.

"She doesn't like to be woken up at night does she?" Kyoya asks

"No, she's an early riser, but hates to be woken up after falling asleep." Ranka laughs "And with the way you two looked she was probably very comfortable."

"Besides my arm being asleep, yes we were very comfortable." Kyoya yawns again

"I am sorry for waking the two of you up, but I was very excited when I saw the ring." Ranka laughs

"It's all right it was probably for the best. I can't imagine waking up very comfortable." He notes "Well I really should head home."

"It's three in the morning Kyoya, I'm not going to make you go home this late, after all it didn't seem as though Haruhi cared if you stayed, even if it is her bed." He shrugged

"You would allow your daughter and her fiancé to sleep in the same bed?" he asks curiously

"I trust you Kyoya and you and my daughter have been dating for sixteen months. Half of that time was in secret, besides you look absolutely exhausted, so I know I can trust you at least tonight with her." He says

"…what if I were to tell you we have already done something?" He asks curiously

"Haruhi promised me she would tell me if she was ever going to…sleep with a guy and I still trust her to keep her word." He answers simply.

"Certainty sounds like something she would do." Kyoya laughs "All right well I'm going to go to bed…are you sure you don't mind if I sleep with her?"

"Go ahead, besides she's already invited you in not much I can say about that." He points out

"Goodnight Ranka," Kyoya waves heading into Haruhi's room

"Goodnight Kyoya and congratulations on the engagement." He smiles, as Kyoya disappears into the dark room.

About another hour later Ranka sneaks into his daughter's room, mostly out of habit and sees once again that Haruhi is curled up in Kyoya's chest both of them fast asleep and mostly under the covers. The ring he sees is back in its box on the nightstand. For the reason he only wants to see it on his daughter's hand again he picks up the box, takes out the ring, and manages to find the right finger on Haruhi's hand to put it on. Taking out his camera he takes a few shots, smiles and walks out of the room truly happy for both Haruhi and Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haruhi wakes up and turns to see that it's just after nine in the morning. Only remembering that her father had woke her up at an ungodly hour in the morning she begins to sit up...to feel another presence in her bed. Turning slightly she sees Kyoya open his eyes slowly and looks at her for a moment before turning over and she assumes fall back asleep. 'He must have decided to stay after all.' She yawns, before attempting to get out of bed and try not to disturb her boyfriend…no her new fiancé she remembers smiling to herself.<p>

"You know I could've sworn you weren't wearing the engagement ring when I got into bed with you." Kyoya yawns turning over anyways to grab her, before she got out of the bed.

"Huh, I wasn't." she tells him still trying to get out of his grasp. She turns around to see him looking at her hand, following his gaze she sees the still beautiful ring place securely on her hand. "Dad," she sighs "He must have come to check on us last night and decided to put the ring back on."

"I'm not complaining it still looks great on you." He tells her sitting up and kissing her head.

"I'm going to go make breakfast feel free to sleep in some more." She laughs finally managing to get up off the bed and put on a robe to warm herself up a bit.

"It's okay I'm awake I'll come and help you." He yawns, also getting out of the warm bed.

"You really aren't the Demon Lord in the morning when it's just me are you?" she asks laughing

"I suppose not," he sighs, as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Ranka walked out of his room to the sound of laughing and a few empty threats made by Kyoya. He walks into the kitchen, or what used to be the kitchen, to find batter everywhere but it seems the bowl. Kyoya had it mostly on his face and Haruhi was covered in it. There were a few completed hotcakes on a plate on the counter, but there was batter everywhere else. "What on earth happened in here?" he laughs, having to lean against the door for support. "I feel like I'm walking in on a newlywed couple attempting to make breakfast together."<p>

"Crap, did we wake you up dad?" Haruhi asks

"That's not exactly the problem here Haruhi." Kyoya smirks grabbing a towel and attempting to wash his face.

"What on earth happened in here?" Ranka asks again, still trying to stop laughing

"It was my fault really," Haruhi sighs, as Kyoya hands her a towel. "I asked Kyoya to hand me something and I forgot I had the spatula in my hand so when I was pointing something out some of the batter…flicked onto his face and it just went downhill from there."

"I do apologize Ranka, for making things worse." Kyoya tells him

"As long as you two clean this up I don't care. I should be thanking you for putting me in a good mood this morning." He says still laughing.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit dad." Haruhi says starting on another batch.

"All right just make sure it's not on your face." He laughs leaving the two to clean up.

After making sure the kitchen was spotless and free of any kind of batter the three of them finally sat down to eat at the table. "So Haruhi, what are you going to do with your ring tomorrow?" Ranka asks, while adding an insane amount of syrup onto his hotcakes.

"I don't know I want to take it, but at the same time I really don't want to lose it. Since I can't just be wearing it around." She sighs.

"Well do you want her to be wearing it around Kyoya?" he asks

"Yes I do," Kyoya admits "But with her still posing as a boy she can't just be wearing it on her finger. That and it's pretty obvious it's an engagement ring, so even when we do finally reveal she's a girl it'll be suspicious."

"Well what if she wore it as a necklace and told everybody it was her grandmother's ring?" Ranka asks

"That's…not a bad idea, but I don't have any necklace chains to hold it with." Haruhi points out

"I might, here give me the ring and I'll go check if it fits on any of mine." Ranka tells her, as Haruhi takes the ring off and hands it to her father, who disappears into his room.

"You mind if I tell people it belongs to someone in my family?" she asks Kyoya

"Of course not, as long as you are able to wear it." He states "When you have dinner with my family however-"

"I'll keep it in my bag because they will all recognize it right away." She smiles

"Very good," he smirks, as Ranka comes back out of his room with a necklace holding two dog tags one saying father and the other saying mother. The ring was hanging in between the two of them.

"Dad, it's gorgeous why have I never seen that necklace before?" she asks getting up and allowing her father to put it on for her.

"I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you and this just seemed like the perfect reason to give it to you." He explains "I have the daughter tag too, but I can wait to give you that one until you let the school know you're a girl."

"Thank you Ranka it's perfect," Kyoya notes getting up to get a closer look at it. "I promise you we will let the school know she's a girl before the end of the month."

"Thank you for that and once again congratulations on the engagement you two really." He smiles

"Thanks again Ranka and actually can I ask you something?" Kyoya asks

"Of course boy, what is it?"

"You talk to my father regularly right?" he asks

"I wouldn't say a lot, but about once a week yes." He confirms

"Can I ask you to not let him know we're engaged, we're going to see how long we can hide it from my family and there are some things that are better left keeping a secret."

"Sure I can do that…funny I was the first you told about dating and now I'm the first to know that you two are engaged." He laughs.

"Technically you found out we're engaged by accident." Haruhi points out

"So you weren't going to tell me?" Ranka pouts

"You would've been the first to know Ranka." Kyoya assures him

"Well that's nice to know." He laughs

"Well I should really head out. I'm already not going to hear the end of this from Akito-Niisan, so I may as well not keep him waiting." Kyoya sighs taking out his phone to call his driver.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asks

"Nii-san was home all day yesterday and is home all day today, so he knows I haven't been home yet." He explains

"…Oh, but we haven't done anything." She protests

"We know that, but he doesn't." he smirks kissing the top of her head, before heading over to the door. "Thank you for everything Haruhi, Ranka and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye and good luck." She smiles leaning up to kiss him, before he walked out the door.

"Hey Haruhi," her father calls her, as she watches his car drive off.

"What is it dad?" she asks

"You're an engaged woman," he laughs

"I am," she smiles clutching the necklace, hanging from her chest tightly, 'and to the Shadow King of the host club.' She laughs to herself, before turning around and getting ready for her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god I loved doing this chapter for multiple reasons, for one thing I finally hit 100,000 words yay and I finally got to do one where I didn't have to do 'Two weeks later' Even if it was only a weekend it was nice to be able to do. I hope you all liked the proposal I figured it kind of stuck to Kyoya's personality I really couldn't see him getting down on one knee, or proposing normally for that matter. He was out of character a lot in this chapter and I know that, but I really couldn't help it. Anyways I loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it. The next one will be up soon. xD<strong>

**-Whoops another quick note before I go I know these are always too long, but I just want to let you know that the rating MIGHT change on this story i'm still not sure though, there are some notes I have to go over before I decide anything. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you ready Haruhi?" Kyoya asks her in the back of his limo, as they pull into the school early Monday morning.

"I think so and thank you for picking me up this morning." She smiles, before kissing him.

"Not a problem, besides today could be interesting." He smirks looking first, of course at the necklace with the ring hanging around her neck and back up to look her face. "I plan on announcing that your debt is paid off today during the club meeting after school."

"Thank you so much for doing that Kyoya, are Hunny and Mori-sempai going to visit us today?" she asks

"Yes, but as I recall they already know your debt is paid off." He notes

"Yeah they do I just wanted to know if they were coming today." She smiles, before opening the door. "I guess I'll see you later Kyoya."

"See you later Haruhi and good luck today." He says kissing her swiftly on the lips, before letting her walk up to the school.

"Congratulations again on the engagement sir." Tachibana tells him from the front. "But are you ever going to tell her what she'll be given when your family finds out?"

"Thank you and try to remember that you are sworn to secrecy about knowing it." Kyoya tells him "And no I don't have any plans to tell her yet." He states, before following Haruhi out of the car.

"Your secrets are always safe with me Kyoya-sama." He confirms, as Kyoya simply nods and walks into the school.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi walks into her classroom she sees two familiar twins talking quietly to one another in the back of the room. Taking a deep breath and holding her necklace tight she smiles and walks over to them. "Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru." She nods to them, before setting her bag down and turning to face Kaoru. Still not knowing how to face Hikaru without remembering what happened on Friday.<p>

"Morning Haruhi," Kaoru smiles at her.

"Hikaru I-"before she can say anything else Hikaru moves over and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." He says simply.

"Thank you for that Hikaru really, but I'm still not telling you who it is." She smirks hugging him back.

"Like I expected you too, but I am glad that things are still all right with us." he laughs letting her go and noticing the necklace hanging from her neck. "Holy hell Haruhi, what is that?" he asks pointing to the necklace, or rather the ring.

"What my necklace? My dad gave it to me." She says simply, as Kaoru walks over to get a closer look.

"You do know what that ring is right?" Kaoru asks her

"No what?" she asks faking confusion, as they look at her in disbelief. "I'm only kidding," she laughs "Yes I know it's an engagement ring, it belonged to my grandmother."

"And your dad is only giving it to you now?" Hikaru asks

"Well he couldn't exactly find it. We found it yesterday when we were cleaning his room." She sighs

"Nice," they laugh in unison "It is a really nice necklace though Haruhi, but are you sure you should be wearing it? People are going to find it odd that you're wearing an engagement ring around your neck."

"I don't care what people think today, really I'm just happy to have it around my neck." She smiles clutching it in her hand again.

"Well as long as you're all right with it." They shrug "It really is a pretty ring though Haruhi." They tell her, as more people begin coming into the classroom.

"Thanks guys," she laughs, as Miss Kuragano came over to say hello to the three of them.

"Good morning you three, I hope Valentine's Day was fun for you guys." She smiles

"It was really boring actually, we spent all day at our place playing video games, but we did get to help our mother design some outfits for her new spring line." The twins tell her.

"Can't wait to see them, what about you Haruhi? Have a fun weekend?" she asks

'That's an understatement,' she thinks "Actually mine was pretty boring as well. I went over to the park on Saturday and enjoyed watching couples embarrass themselves." She was referring to herself and Kyoya as well "and Sunday I just stayed home and helped my dad clean the apartment." She tells her.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she asks seeing it hanging from her neck.

"Oh my dad gave it to me, after we found it in his room." She explains "And before you ask the ring belonged to my grandmother."

"Well it's beautiful, planning to give it to someone special later?" she asks laughing

"Not for a long time yet." Haruhi laughs, as the teacher finally walks in. Saying bye to Momoka she turns back around to sit in her usual spot between the twins, as the class starts.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi-kun that is such a pretty ring it's a shame you only just found it." One of her guests was telling her that afternoon.<p>

"I think it's romantic that he found an engagement ring that's been in his family the day after Valentine's Day." Another guest was arguing.

'Oh these girls just live in a world of their own don't they? No one finds it odd that a boy is wearing an engagement ring as a necklace around his neck?' she sighs, before talking to them "Well let's just say my father was very happy when we found it, and I'm sure my mother would be as well."

"Oh right, did it belong to your father's mom or your mother's?" one asks

"It was my mother's, which was probably the reason my father was so relieved we found it." She laughs

"Well it's gorgeous." They state

"Thank you Kamiko-sempai, Saiyuki-sempai," she smiles her host smile.

Finally it was 5:00 and time for the guests to leave Haruhi got up to start cleaning the clubroom when Tamaki walks over to her. "Haruhi, what is this that the twins keep telling me, you're engaged?" he asks grabbing her shoulders and pouting.

Haruhi looks swiftly over at Kyoya, who visibly tenses up at Tamaki's words. "Sempai I don't know what the twins have told you, but it's only an engagement ring that's been in my family." She sighs showing the necklace to him. "And Hikaru Kaoru stop making things up." She snaps as the twins turn away from her acting like they were innocent.

"Looks like Haruhi was telling the truth about the ring, even if Tono did propose to her there's no way he would have been able to act that freaked out." Kaoru whispers to his brother at the other side of the room.

"I just wanted to make sure, I'm still positive it's Milord she's going out with secretly." Hikaru tells him looking over at the pair, as Haruhi was showing him her necklace.

'So the twins think it's Tamaki she's going out with.' Kyoya thinks overhearing the twin's conversation, as he closes his laptop. 'I suppose that can't be helped. I almost broke up with her because I thought she loved him.' Getting up to move over to where Haruhi was still trying to calm Tamaki down. "If I could interrupt, we have a meeting to start and I have an announcement I want you all to hear." He tells them

"Is something wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asks finally letting Haruhi go.

"Nothing's wrong per se, but it depends on what Haruhi wants to do." Kyoya tells him, turning his gaze to look at Haruhi, who only blinked.

"What do you mean Sempai?" she asks faking the confusion in her voice.

"What's going on Kyoya-sempai?" The twins ask moving over to the three of them.

"Is Haru-chan all right?" Hunny asks, as he and Mori walk over to them.

Taking a deep sigh Kyoya answers them "As of today Haruhi has paid us back for that Renaissance vase she broke and is no longer in debt with the host club."

"…my debt's paid off?" she asks faking disbelief

"Yes, congratulations Haruhi." He smirks and to everybody's surprise she walks over to Kyoya and holds out her hand.

"Thank you for keeping track after all this time. I know it must've been a pain in the ass." She smiles at him

"It was no trouble at all," he smirks taking her hand and enjoying the warmth in them for a moment, before letting go.

"So that's it, she's going to leave us now?" Tamaki asks sadly

"As I recall Haruhi, you once said that you would stay in the club even if your debt was paid off." Kyoya points out

"Yes I did and I still plan too if that's all right with you Sempai?" she asks.

"That's perfectly acceptable Haruhi, but what do you want to do now? There's no real reason for you to keep pretending to be a boy." Kyoya asks her

"No there isn't and if it's all right with all of you I'd like to let the school know I'm a girl." Haruhi tells him

"But Haruhi, then you wouldn't be our secret princess anymore." Tamaki pouts

"And I'm sorry for that Sempai really, but I don't want to go through my last year of high school pretending to be a boy." She tells him, "Besides I'll always be the host club's secret princess, after all you helped me keep it secret for more than a year." She laughs

"True, but if you still want to stay with us what are you going to do?" The twins ask, "It's not like you can just continue to host girls."

"Well I figured if the girls still want to talk to me that's fine and I can just work as a hostess," she explains. She and Kyoya had already discussed this once before and as long as she didn't make all the guys fall for her then he was okay with it; at least he should be considering she is already his.

"You mean you're just going to entertain guys?" the twins ask in disbelief

"If they want to be hosted why not, after all it'll make profits go up and help promote the club by getting more people in here, before Tamaki and Kyoya-sempai graduate this year." She responds earning six pairs of eyes looking at her in shock "What?" she finally asks

"Nothing, except why do you sound so much like our shadow king?" the twins asks

"Haruhi don't be influenced into thinking too much like Kyoya." Tamaki warns

"Oh come on it's no big deal; besides you all know it's true we can get a lot more people in here if I become a hostess." She laughs

"…fine, but how do you want to announce that you're a girl?" Tamaki asks "I mean we can just tell the guests tomorrow during club, but that won't seem as…real."

"If you don't mind, why don't we just throw a ball and say we have a big announcement to make." Haruhi suggests "I mean with you and Kyoya-sempai graduating people may think it'll have something to do with disbanding the club or something and we can get more people to come to it and I'd rather not have to announce it twice if most people don't show up for the ball."

"Haruhi, you really do need to stop. That's the second time in ten minutes you've sounded like me." Kyoya smirks "but you do have a good point, since we never had a Christmas ball-"he glances at Tamaki "It may be another good reason to have one."

"We should probably invite everybody to this one, students and teachers alike." Tamaki adds "my father should probably attend as well."

"Okay, well if we start tomorrow, we can have this all planned out in about two weeks." Kyoya says making a note "Is that all right with you Haruhi?"

"That's perfect thank you so much for understanding guys." She smiles

"Whatever makes you happy Haruhi," Tamaki says going over to kiss the top of her head. "I have to go talk with my father, so I'll see you all tomorrow and I'll help you with the plans later Kyoya." He waves before heading out the door.

"Do you want a ride home Shadow Princess?" the twins ask smirking

"Oh shut up you two say what you want, but you know it makes sense for me to act as a hostess." She snaps playfully "and it's not like I haven't developed habits from all of you."

"True," they note, knowing she had developed a sort of cheeky streak from them. "So do you want a ride home?" the ask again

"Yes, thank you." She tells them grabbing her bag "I'll see you tomorrow then Kyoya-sempai." She smiles "And I'm sure I'll see you both again soon too," waving to Hunny and Mori, before following the twins out the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand something Kyo-chan." Hunny says suddenly, as Kyoya starts packing up his things.<p>

"What's that Sempai?" he asks, getting a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

"Her debt has been paid off since the beginning of the year, so why have you waited so long to announce it?" he asks

"Because Haruhi wanted me too and she wanted things to stay the same, but after the stabbing…" he trailed off. "She realized that if she didn't announce that she is a girl then people would always think of her as a boy, she'll be looking at colleges next year and doesn't want to be mistaken as something she's not."

"And she actually told you all this?" he asks surprised

"Yes, despite what people think Haruhi and I are good friends and do on occasion go out and are able to talk about things like that." He tells them

"Is that why she's beginning to sound and act a lot like you?" Mori surprisingly asks

"I don't know that was a first for me today too, but she did have some very good points." He smirks

"So you're all right with this ball idea, you know a lot of guys are going to really notice her after she reveals her secret." Hunny points out

"I'm not worried." He states

"Are you sure, I noticed how you tensed up when Tama-Chan thought that she was engaged." Hunny tells him "You don't think she is?"

"I only tensed up because for a half a second I thought it was true, but I know she's not." He tells them, 'At least not to any of them.'

"Right, well I guess we'll see you soon Kyo-chan." Hunny waves grabbing his things and going out the door.

"See you soon Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." Kyoya sighs before grabbing his things, locking up the club doors and heading home.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the ballroom was all set up, Musicians were flown in, waiters were ready to serve, and Haruhi was in her house getting into the dress the twins had made for her a few days earlier. Her dress was a lilac colored, strapless, floor length dress. The charming bodice added a touch of sparkle, at least according to the twins and the fabric was again taffeta, which seemed to be the twin's specialty. Looking at herself in the mirror she puts on her necklace, which she felt really completed, the outfit. Her father had already given her the daughter tag, before he left for work that evening. 'Tonight's the night' she thinks to herself, before putting on the matching shoes with the kitten heels and adding a touch of make-up.<p>

"Haruhi are you ready yet?" she hears the twins outside her room.

'Damn it Kyoya, why did you let them in?' she growls, knowing he was the only one who had an extra key. After putting in yet another pin in her hair she went over and opened her door. "We still have another half an hour before we have to be there what's the big-"she was stopped, as she was staring only at the twins. "I thought you were all coming to pick me up and how did you get in here?"

"Relax Kyoya-sempai gave us his key and the others are in the limo waiting for us." They explained Hikaru lifting up his hand to show her the key. "You look fantastic by the way."

"Thank you, but why are you all here so early?" she asks curiously

"Well we thought you might need some help with the dress or make-up or something, but it looks as though you did fine on your own." Hikaru explains circling her, as if trying to find something to fix.

"Since when have you able to put on make-up so well?" Kaoru asks circling her the other way.

"Since I found out I don't like two certain twins touching my face all the time." She retorts picking up her purse, "are we going to go or what?"

"Aww, Haruhi doesn't like us anymore." They pout

'You two are beginning to sound too much like Tamaki-sempai." She laughs "Come on we should really get going."

"Weren't you the one who said we had plenty of time?" they asks

"Yes, but we don't want to keep the others waiting." She points out heading over to the door.

"All right," they sigh following her out and down to the waiting limo.

"Wow Haru-chan, you look pretty." Hunny tells her, as she and the twins climb into the limo. "Doesn't she Takashi?" he asks turning to face his cousin, who only grunts in reply and sends Haruhi a warm smile.

"Thank you Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." She smiles sitting in the empty seat next to Kyoya and facing Tamaki, who is blushing furiously. "Something the matter Sempai?" she asks him

"Nothing, you look incredible tonight." He tells her, before turning away and the limo drives off.

* * *

><p>"Well everything is ready and we will announce your secret to the guests about a half an hour into the ball, by then most should realize that you are missing. I know it was at your own request, but again are you sure you want to hide in the back before bringing you out?" Kyoya asks her, as they pull into the school "You will be alone in a room until one of us comes and gets you."<p>

"I'll be fine Kyoya-sempai, don't worry." She laughs

"Just don't go running off on us." He mutters snapping his notebook shut.

'I wonder if he's thinking about more than just tonight.' She thinks, as the limo stops and the driver gets out opening their door and they all filed out into the beautifully decorated ballroom. They decided to go for a "Midsummer's Night's Dream" theme complete with 10 different shades of green, fake and real plants, and vines were placed strategically all around the room to give it a forest atmosphere. As luck would have it there was even a full moon that night, so all of the drapes were opened to allow the light from the moon to make things seem more authentic.

"Wow, this place looks great." She exclaimed letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and looking to Kyoya, though she knew the original idea was Tamaki's Kyoya was the one who had to set everything up.

"This is going to be one hell of a fun night." The twins smirk

"No pranks on the guests tonight you two," Kyoya says sternly

"We know," they sigh causing Haruhi to giggle quietly, as they whisper to her. "He never said anything about not pulling pranks on the boss."

"Just don't push it tonight guys," she warns them

"Don't worry we won't." They promise wandering over to where Tamaki was doing some last minute checks on everything.

"The guests could be arriving at any time, so Haruhi can I ask you to come with me and I'll show you where you'll be hiding for a while." Kyoya tells her

"Of course Sempai, see you guys in a while." She waves to the others, before following Kyoya out of the ballroom.

"Nervous?" he asks, as they walk down the quiet and dark corridor with only the full moon's reflection giving them enough light to show where they were going.

"Are you?" she asks curiously as they reach the door of Class 2-C

"Haruhi all I need is for you to still be wearing this." He tells her reaching for her neck and holding up the necklace. "And I'll be just fine." He smiles kissing the top of her head. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Kyoya," she smiles, as he opens the door for her.

"Someone will pick you up in a little while." He says going back to his usual cold demeanor.

"I'll be waiting" she smiles again, before walking into the classroom and Kyoya heads back the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the now separated couple the small boy-Lolita type of the host club had just witnessed the exchange between the two. '<em>Haruhi all I need is for you to be wearing this.'<em> He repeats softly to himself, holding Usa-chan tightly and trying to think things through. 'I'm pretty sure the only thing Kyo-chan would be referring to is the necklace around her neck, but her necklace is only holding dog tags and…the engagement ring.' He thinks, the sudden realization hitting him hard. "They're…engaged without telling any of us?' He wonders a bit hurt. '_I love you Haruhi,' 'I love you too Kyoya,'_ their words coming back to mind.

"Hunny-sempai are you down here?" the voice of the twins brought him back to reality. "The guests are starting to arrive; we need you back in the ballroom."

"Coming," he calls to them 'They have to have a reason for not saying anything…so for now I guess I can keep quiet.' He sighs and heads back into the ballroom, 'besides maybe I'm wrong. I didn't actually see the necklace Haru-chan is wearing tonight.' He argues with himself before putting on a fake smile and greeting the guests with his fellow hosts.

* * *

><p>'Damn these are such a bore,' Kyoya thinks to himself, after about twenty-five minutes of wandering around the room and finally settling at the entrance to greet the guests coming in. After greeting two young women he knew were regulars of Haruhi he was suddenly greeted with the presence of the chairman Yuzuru Suoh and unexpectedly his own father. "Mr. Chairman…Father it's good to see you, but what-?" he was cut off by Yoshio holding up his hand.<p>

"I was merely invited to come tonight by Yuzuru and was mildly curious to know what is going to be announced." He tells his son; though the tension between the two waned since Haruhi's arrival it was still hard to have a conversation with his father that didn't make him think he was being assessed in some way.

Sensing the awkward tension between the two Yuzuru was smart enough to wander off and find his son, who was dancing with Akane.

"No we aren't telling anybody anything yet, this is simply a ball to show everybody that Haruhi is a girl." Kyoya informs his father

'So you're finally making that public?" he asks watching his son nod he adds "And where is young Miss Fujioka?"

"Waiting in another room, and if you'll excuse me I really should go get her for her entrance." He bows to his father, before walking away quickly. 'I need to warn her that my father is here and to hide the necklace.' He thinks catching Hunny's eyes and the hurt in them. 'What on earth happened to Hunny-sempai?' he wonders before nodding to Tamaki to get things started and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So Yoshio, you and your son still have…one would call it a bit odd relationship?" Yuzuru asks his friend wandering back over, after seeing Kyoya had left.<p>

"There is nothing wrong about the relationship I have with any of my sons." He retorts back "And if there was such a thing as an odd relationship it would be you and that son of yours."

"So I dote on my only son a lot, what's the big deal?" he asks

I hardly see the fun in pulling pranks or attempting to embarrass him in front of Akane Yagasaki." Yoshio sighs "And I would hardly call that normal behavior."

"Have you been doing research on my students again?" Yuzuru asks

"Hardly, her father provides the security cameras and footage for all of my businesses, as well as yours Suoh." Yoshio points out

"So what, you want Miss Akane in your family?" he asks knowing Yoshio hardly pays attention to families involved in security, unless it involves his own police force.

"Nice try, but you know who I want to marry into my family." Yoshio smirks

Then it hits Yuzuru that Yagasaki's company probably were the ones who watched Haruhi get stabbed almost two months ago. "Yes of course your aim is still Haruhi Fujioka, and as much as I hate to admit it Yoshio I'm losing our bet." He informs him

"Oh? How did you come by this knowledge?" Yoshio asks grinning inwardly and honestly curious, as to how much he really knew.

"I have seen Miss Fujioka leaving the campus with only your son on several occasions, whether to simply take her home or not I don't know. I have also heard her call his name with no honorific many times, leaving me to believe that they are closer than they appear." He sighs "But if there is something going on those two are doing an incredible job at hiding it. I just hope that she doesn't come between our two sons." He says honestly

'They've been doing an incredible job at hiding it.' Yoshio laughs silently "I'm sure they'll find some way to not let this come between the two of them Yuzuru." He assures him

"…You already know there's something going on between Haruhi-san and Kyoya-kun don't you." Yuzuru sighs

"As if there's anything I don't already know." He laughs "After all she did save my sons' life I'm sure for more than just friendship, but I'm afraid I don't know any of the more important details and if Kyoya wishes to continue his…pursuit of her I'm not going to stop him."

"Even if he keeps it a secret from you?" he asks

"Knowing Kyoya he already knows I have a hunch and since I haven't done anything to stop it, is probably thinking I have already given my silent approval."

"Which you already have," Yuzuru points out

"Yes," he confirms, as Yuzuru sighs in defeat and turns to his son, who is on the top of the stairwell calling for everyone's attention and the rest of the hosts taking their places around him. The only two missing being Haruhi and Kyoya

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, can I talk to you?" Kaoru asks from outside the classroom about twenty minutes after the ball had started.<p>

"Sure come on in Kaoru." She encouraged, as the door opened up. She was sitting on one of the desks looking outside to the courtyard, the only light in the room being from the full moon outside. "Unless, you're going to confess to me like Hikaru?" she asks turning to face him.

"Of course not I love Hikaru too much to do that to him." He laughs

"What, so what you do in the clubroom isn't an act for you?" she asks dead serious

"No I care a lot for him, but not in that way." He assures her "Since when do you know terms like that?"

'Damn it Akito-san,' she sighs before answering him. "Never mind, what did you need to talk to me about? At first I thought they asked you to be the one to take me into the ballroom."

"Oh no, that won't be for another ten minutes." He assures her

"And you snuck away to talk to me, what do you want the wrath of the Shadow King?" she asks laughing, as he finally moved over to where she was sitting.

"Of course, besides Kyoya-sempai is greeting the guests. I bet he didn't even see me leave."

"Well whatever you want to talk to me about must be important if you wanted to do it alone, so what's up?" she asks, as he finally sits in the desk in front of her.

"You, me, and Hikaru are all best friends' right?" he asks

"Yes I love you both just-"

"I know just not in a romantic way." He sighs "Haruhi even if you don't answer me I have to at least ask, who are you dating?"

"As I told Hikaru, we're not exactly… dating and I refuse to say who it is."

"Yet you love him?"

"Yes and I know he really cares for me."

"Haruhi, at least give me a hint at who you're talking about?" he asks "I know we promised not to mess in your life anymore, but you have to understand we want to protect you if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen I'll be fine." She smiles at him

"Is it Kyoya-sempai?" he asks suddenly, catching her completely off guard.

"That's-"but she was cut off by the door flying open and revealing Kyoya staring at the two of them. "Kyoya-sempai?" she asks blinking and finding his timing almost humorous.

"There you are Kaoru, we've been wondering where you disappeared to." He says to the younger twin coldly making Haruhi wonder if he had heard any of their previous conversation.

"Ah…right…I should be heading back." He stammers getting up and walking over to the door. "See you in a bit Haruhi," he waves, before leaving the room Kyoya closing the door behind him.

"Did you happen to hear anything he just asked me?" Haruhi asks nervously

"No, why did he confess to you as well?" he asks

"No," she replies happy he hadn't heard anything. "Is something wrong Kyoya?" she asks

"My father is here," he replies simply. It only takes a second for her to realize what he was saying.

"Oh, I guess I need to change this then." She blinks, lifting her hand up to the necklace.

"I'm sorry," he tells her

"It's all right it can't be helped. I'll just put it in my purse and don't worry I brought another one just in case." She smiles at him, before unhooking the clip and sliding it into her purse.

"You're always prepared aren't you?" he asks smirking

"I have to be in order to keep up with the club." She retorts pulling out her spare necklace. This one had a gold chain and on it were two charms. One was of the vase she broke to remind her of how she ended up with the host club to begin with and the other was a seashell to remind her of the beach and to remind her of everything that had happened there.

"Is that-?" he asks moving over to stand behind her.

"The necklace you gave me on our…what second date? Yes." She laughs sliding it around her neck, as Kyoya takes it from her and helps put it on.

"I'm surprised you still have it, but out of curiosity why didn't you put the ring on this one? "He asks kissing her neck, before moving back in front of her.

Honestly I forgot I had it." She confesses "And besides I really like it on the one my father gave me."

"It does look a lot better on you." He confirms "Anyways, Tamaki should be announcing your arrival now." He tells her holding out his hand. "Are you ready?"

"…yes," she takes a deep breath and places her hand on top of Kyoya's and he escorts her out of the room.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the huge double doors clutching Kyoya's hand and waiting to hear Tamaki's cue to open the doors. "I never would have thought admitting I'm a girl would make me feel so nervous." She speaks up realizing to some extent how stupid it was to be nervous.<p>

"They'll all just have to accept it eventually and you know the rest of the club, Akane, and even Kasanova are all right behind you on this." He tells her, as usual being the voice of reason.

"…you're right, but please stay with me." She asks

"I'll be right beside you the whole time Haruhi I promise." He smiles and kisses the top of her head, as they heard Tamaki on the other side of the door.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Ouran Host club's secret princess Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya opens the door and leads her out to where Tamaki was standing; as she reached the front and stared down at the multitude of people another wave of nerves hit her.

There was a mixed reaction to the announcement, a lot of surprised gasps from almost all of girls, a few sighs of relief from the boys, and some of the teachers who were there only smiled, as most of them knew of course. She recognizes Akane's voice when a 'Finally' was called out. She caught Mr. Ootori's gaze for a moment and he only smiled at her in encouragement, though it was so quick she wasn't sure she had even seen it. She then faced Mr. Suoh, who seemed to be encouraging her to say something. Glancing at Kyoya for a half a second she takes the microphone from Tamaki.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming, as Tamaki-sempai just announced I'm actually a girl and I want to deeply apologize for fooling you all for so long," she starts. Looking around the room to the many familiar faces her eyes rest on Kasanoda, who smiles at her to continue only making her realize that once again Kyoya was right and had the support of a lot of people. "Actually I want to ask you all a question, though I know I dressed as a boy and never said anything otherwise." She takes a deep breath "How did you not know I was a girl…I mean really?" she asks earning quite a few laughs around the room and people looking at one another like they had no clue as to how respond.

"Why did you hide it?" somebody asks after the noise had settled down.

"…There was something I had to do and pretending to be a boy was the only way I could do it." She tells them avoiding the details.

"So why did you join the Host Club?" Another asks

"I joined because all of the hosts were very kind and willing to help me with my…problem." She says "I also wish to thank all of them very much for helping me experience all that I have and that they are all the best friends anyone could have." Haruhi smiles turning to look at all of the other hosts.

Tamaki, who is blushing furiously, takes the microphone from her for only a moment and she backs up a bit to stand beside Kyoya. "The Host Club would also like to thank Haruhi for all she has done for the members and wish to invite her to stay and become our first Hostess."

"I would be honored to Sempai," she smiles bowing slightly, as Tamaki nods and turns back to the crowd. "So feel free to ask any of the Hosts or our newest Hostess anything for the rest of the evening and please enjoy yourselves." He smiles down to them and cues for the music to start up again.

"You were great Haruhi" Kyoya whispers to her, before sneaking away and letting the others swarm around congratulating her.

"Thanks guys, but I'm starving so if you'll excuse me." She smiles heading down the stairs and to the many curious people waiting downstairs for her.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed since the big announcement and Haruhi was exhausted from answering all of the questions, but was very happy to find out that all of her clients didn't care that she deceived them and still wanted to talk to her after school and simply be friends. A few of the boys who had come asked for her to dance with them, in which she politely accepted. She also danced with Tamaki and the twins more times than she cared to count earning some jealous looks from some of the girls, even Kyoya asked her to dance, but she knew it was only to talk to her privately.<p>

"I think you should go over and talk to Hunny-sempai." Kyoya tells her, as they danced

"Is something wrong with him?" she asks worriedly, as she twirls

"I don't know he's been looking at both of us strangely all night."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." She sighs

"It's fine it's not like you haven't been busy," he smirks. "I've been trying to speak with him, but he seems to be avoiding me and Mori-sempai keeps giving me sympathetic glances. I'm sure he'd talk to you though."

"Don't worry I'll straighten out whatever happened." She assures him as the song ends and he simply kisses her hand and walks away.

"Hunny-sempai, did I do something to make you mad?" Haruhi asks finding the small boy leaning against a tree. "You've been looking at me funny all night."

"I'm fine Haru-chan," he replies coldly looking up at her neck to see the necklace. 'That's not the engagement ring one.' He notes "…Haru-chan, have you been wearing that necklace all night?"

"Oh, yeah it's pretty right?" she asks smiling at him

"Did Kyo-chan give it to you?"

"…yeah, but how did you-?" she was stopped by Hunny giving her a bear hug.

'So I was wrong, they must just be dating in secret.' He thinks happily and knowing why they would want to keep it hidden, after all he knew Tamaki still hadn't confessed yet. "Congratulations Haru-chan," he tells her smiling.

"For what exactly?" she asks still confused

"It's nothing I'll see you later." He lets go and waves to her, before walking away seemingly happy and disappearing into the crowd.

'What on earth was that all about?' she thinks 'I'd better go find Kyoya.' Turning around she bumps into somebody and would've fallen over had that said person grabbed her arm before she fell.

"I'd rather you not visit my hospital as a patient again anytime soon Miss Fujioka." She recognizes the cold voice immediately, as she regains her balance and he lets her go.

"I apologize Mr. Ootori," she bows slightly "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No harm done, I came over to talk to you as it is." He replies, as she looks up to speak to him. "I simply want to congratulate you on how well you handled yourself tonight; you've had no trouble I hope?"

"Only very few Ootori-san." She replies "I think some of the other ladies in here are realizing that I've been the only female member of a club full of boys and are taking it…hard I suppose." She sighs remembering earlier when a group of girls were glaring daggers at her.

"Not planning on taking it out on you I hope?" he asks

"If they were I'm sure Kyoya…Sempai, would let me know, or is keeping silent and handling it himself." She tells him afraid of someone hearing her saying his name with no honorific.

"Very true, but I'm sure you already knew what people would start to think if you revealed you are a girl." He asks

"I did know" She sighs and lowers her voice so only he would hear her. "But I don't care what they think I'm already with one of the members and they will all help me if a stupid rumor were to start." She states

"It's as Akito said, you are indeed a strong woman Haruhi-san." He laughs

"Thank you very much…Yoshio-san." She smiles dropping the proper formalities.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go, but I'm sure I'll see you again soon Fujioka-san." He half smiles

"I'm sure you will Ootori…Sama" she smiles, as he too disappears into the crowd.

* * *

><p>It was very near two in the morning when Kyoya carried a sleeping Haruhi into her apartment, after dropping everybody else off and promising to get her home safely. Scared of waking her up he lays her on her bed and attempts to walk back out of the room, but manages to lose his footing and finds the wall before falling. Unfortunately he ended up pressing the light switch and turning it on, causing the lights to come on and Haruhi to stir.<p>

"Dad-?" she mutters groggily

"Afraid it's just me Haruhi, sorry about that." He sighs walking back over to her

"Where…no I'm obviously in my room" she looks around "What time is it?" she asks sitting up.

"1:56 am" he informs her "You fell asleep on my shoulder in the limo ride home."

"Damn it, sorry about that," she groans swinging her legs off the bed and starting to take off her shoes and the multiple clips in her hair.

"You say sorry like it was a big deal for me." He laughs

"Surely it was hard to keep the act up with the others in the car?" she asks finding one of her father's t-shirts and throwing it on, before sliding the dress off from under the shirt all while yawning.

"It really wasn't that hard, given you were asleep. I simply took them home and promised to get you home safely." He states and surprised she was literally changing in front of him, though she wasn't revealing anything it was taking a lot of willpower for him to not do anything. 'She must really be half-asleep and not really paying attention to what she's doing.'

"Is something wrong Kyoya?" she asks putting on a pair of pajama pants.

'Temptress,' he thinks before answering. "I'm fine Haruhi just a bit tired. I should really be heading out.

"…Please stay," she asks

"I hardly think that would be appropriate Haruhi." He responds

"But you've stayed over before." She protests

'I really need to ask Ranka about this, she's not even in the right state of mind and I'm positive she's not drunk.' He thinks making a mental note to never let her drink any type of alcohol without him present.

"Please Kyoya? I promise I won't do anything." She begs

'That's not the issue here Haruhi. It's not you I'm worried about.' He sighs. She then proceeds to give him a pouty look that would make Tamaki jealous.

"Please? We both know I sleep better with you and you wake up better with me." She points out "And my dad's caught us sleeping together all the time and hasn't ever done anything."

He couldn't deny that and finally gives in; after all he could never deny Tamaki anything when he gave him those damn puppy eyes of his, why would his fiancée be any different. He strips down to his dress shirt and pants and crawls in with her and eventually they were both fast asleep, Haruhi being curled up comfortably in his chest.

* * *

><p>It was almost three weeks after the ball and Haruhi was sitting in her usual seat in the clubroom talking to Akane, to her surprise Renge, and Momoka, as the other hosts were handing out roses for White Day. Haruhi was extremely happy to know that when she walked into her classroom on that Monday in the standard girl's uniform that her classmates accepted her again right away and didn't seem bothered that she had been keeping a secret from them.<p>

"How have things been since your announcement Haruhi?" Momoka asks her.

"Not bad, but I think some girls are still mad at the fact that I've gotten so close to the rest of the hosts." She sighs

"Well that can't be helped, but it's not like any of them will do anything about it." Akane states next to her "they're all to afraid of what'll happen to them."

"I guess," she sighs

"I'll admit even I'm a little…jealous at the bond the seven of you seem to share." Momoka sighs "Even though Hunny and Mori-sempai aren't here today it's obvious to everyone that they all care for you deeply."

"I care for all of them a lot too and can't imagine my life without any of them." She sighs taking a sip of tea, as she watches Tamaki hand a girl a rose and say something to cause he too faint. Laughing to herself she almost didn't hear Renge's question.

"So Haruhi, you've been in the club for so long, surely one of the boys have caught your eyes?" she asks noticing her seemingly staring at Tamaki, after remembering what she did for him last year at the fair it wouldn't surprise her if Haruhi had a sort of crush on him.

"No, not really" she says turning back to face them.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Akane asks noticing the slightest hint of a blush on her face; though she already knew who it was she couldn't help but get her flustered. "I mean that blush you're trying to hide is telling us otherwise."

"I don't have a crush on any of the members." She states 'It's already far past that.' She thinks moving her hand up to the necklace around her neck with the ring. The others laughing at her obvious lie, as the clock tower lets them know it was time to go.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi," they wave, before walking out the door.

"Haruhi," the twins call coming over

"Whatever it is no." she states, before getting up. She and Kaoru hadn't spoken about that night since it happened and she was glad he hadn't brought it back up again because she had no idea what to even say.

"Oh come on we just wanted to ask if we could pick out clothes for you to wear on our trip." They whine

"Trip?" she asks curiously, as they sigh.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about our class trip to New York, we leave at the end of next week" They tell her.

"I've told you both already I don't have a passport, so I'm not going." She states

"…But Kyoya-sempai told us this morning that you had acquired one." They ask her in confusion

"I'm pretty sure I don't have one, Kyoya-sempai what-?" she turns to face him, but he had already left for the day. 'Smart bastard,' she laughs inwardly. "Since he seems to think I have one…go ahead, just don't go overboard." She sighs

"Yay, we'll start right away see you later Haruhi," they wave, before running out the door.

"I give up," she sighs falling into one of the chairs. 'I wonder how long I've actually had a passport.' She wonders, as the back room opens and Tamaki comes into the room in only his boxers and throwing his shirt back on, only then she remembered not even five minutes ago that the twins spilt tea all over him, for once truly on accident and he had to go and change.

"Oh Haruhi sorry I didn't think anybody would still be in here." He stammers quickly trying to hide behind one of the chairs.

"It's all right Sempai," she laughs throwing him a pair of his pants, which for whatever reason were hanging from the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"Thanks" he murmurs, still hiding behind the chair as he puts them on. "Actually Haruhi…can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks rather seriously and walking towards her.

'Damn it, lately every time I hear those words it ends badly.' She thinks nervously "Of course Sempai, what is it?" she asks anyways, knowing it was better to hear it now then later.

"I wanted to…to" he stammers grabbing a rose off of one of the tables. "I wanted to give you this, as my White Day present to you." He lies handing the rose to her.

"That's not what you wanted to say Sempai, so what is it really on your mind?" she asks taking the rose anyways.

"You always could read me like a book Haruhi," he laughs and stands right in front of her "…all right I really wanted to tell you that; well I'm in love with you Haruhi." He states and leaving her to stand there in shock, as he leans down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that was a lot longer then I first thought it was going to be...actually I've noticed a lot of these chapters are getting longer oh well. I like how this one turned out, but i'm not so sure that it's that easy to follow. I feel like i'm putting a lot of things into one chapter and that it's to rushed, but I don't know if you guys like it that's all that counts. Hope you all liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon. xD<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

As much as she hated to admit it Haruhi was finding Tamaki kissing her very…enjoyable, but as soon as that thought entered her mind she immediately pushed back on his chest. "I'm sorry," she murmurs not able to look up at his face and trying to figure out why she was blushing even slightly.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done that." He tells her sighing

"No not for that I…I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings." She tells him, still not able to look at him in the eyes.

"So you didn't enjoy that?" he asks lifting her chin, in order for her to look at his face. He had been prepared to get turned down, but it still hurt.

"It's not that, it's just that I…" she stammers not really sure how to end her sentence.

"…Haruhi look me in the eyes and tell me, are you in love with somebody else?" he asks

'Why is he making this so hard?' she wonders 'I'm in love with Kyoya, but why am I finding turning Tamaki-sempai down so hard to do.'

"Haruhi you know you can be honest to me, so please tell me, are you turning me down because you love somebody else?" he asks again.

"…yes, I'm in love with someone else Tamaki-sempai." She states looking him right in the face.

"Well I had a bad feeling" he sighs

"You knew?" she asks honestly curious.

"With the way you've been acting lately I had a feeling you were in love, but I didn't actually know of course until now." He tells her.

'Damn have I been that obvious?' she curses herself and again wishes she was as good at hiding her emotion as Kyoya was.

"I know you won't tell me much else, but are you in love with someone else in the club?" he asks

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Sempai so, yes I am in love with another member of the host club." She admits 'Why am I always the one answering these questions again? Oh… that's right because everyone still thinks Kyoya is too cold-hearted to be going out with someone.'

It's safe to assume you won't tell me who?" he asks

"No" she states, "but I do want to apologize for not feeling the same way about you Sempai."

"It's my own fault really" he sighs "But if whoever it is hurts you in any way-"

"Then you and the others will be the first to know, but I know I can trust him." She smiles holding out her hand "I hope this doesn't come between us."

"It doesn't" he states taking her hand. "I love you Haruhi, but if you are happy then I will accept that."

"Thank you…Tamaki." She smiles back and moves forward to embrace him.

He's shocked for a moment, but hugs her back. He is upset about having to let her go, but if whoever she was dating truly made her happy then he wasn't going to argue with her. 'It has to be Hikaru or Kaoru she's in love with; no one else would make any sense.' He sighs inwardly, as she breaks away. "Haruhi…what were you talking to the twins about before I walked into the room?" he asks, as she begins grabbing her things.

"If you knew I was talking to them, why did you come out of the room almost naked?" she asks

"I thought you left with them" he admits "I really didn't think anyone was still in the clubroom."

She sighs "they wanted to ask me if I'd let them make clothes for me to wear on our trip to New York at the end of next week."

"Oh that's right, you guys leave what…Saturday morning?" he asks

"Yep and I still can't believe your father is claiming that going on a class trip is part of the scholarship I'm on." She sighs

"I'm sure he just wants you to have some fun and bonding with your classmates." He tells her laughing, "But I didn't think you had a passport in order to even go."

"I don't, or at least I don't think I do." She tells him "The twins tell me that Kyoya-sempai told them that I do, so I'm going to assume that my father has something to do with it."

"Haruhi, we all just want you to go and enjoy yourself" he laughs telling her honestly.

"Well I guess I'll know if I'm able to go when I get home, so I'll see you tomorrow Sempai." She waves, before walking out of the clubroom.

* * *

><p>Reaching her apartment door she was surprised to see that the door was unlocked, until she walked inside to see Kyoya sitting on her couch and looking like he was waiting for her to come home. "Where's my dad?" she asks, as if having her fiancé in her house, before she got home was perfectly normal.<p>

"He said something about going shopping." He tells her getting up, as she throws her bag into her room not caring where it landed. "What no hello?"

"I'm mad at you" she states turning to face him arms crossed.

"Yes I assumed you would be, after I heard the twins ask you about the trip." He sighs

"Stop telling them things that aren't true." She asks, as he tosses her a small booklet. "What is this?" she asks catching it and getting a feeling she already knew what his answer would be.

"Your White Day gift from me" He tells her, as she opens it up and sighs.

"…A passport, why doesn't this surprise me."

"I want you to have fun on your class trip Haruhi and if all it takes is getting you a passport then I would give it to you." He says moving to stand next to her.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you are studying in New York City next year and want me to look around for you?" she asks.

"Ouch caught again," he jokes "but you know in marrying me, you are going to need one eventually." He points out.

"It's all right…thank you Kyoya." She sighs; as he leans down to kiss her. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you." She says pushing him back a bit to stop him and places her passport on the nearest table.

"That's never a good starting line coming from you." He groans "What is it this time?"

"Tamaki-sempai…confessed to me after the twins left." She admits

He groans "they just keep coming don't they?" She knew he was referring to the guy last week who had asked her out, but she chose to ignore that. "Was there something else?" he asks noticing how nervous she suddenly was looking.

"Yeah…he kissed me too." She sighs

"So, he finally got the guts to do that then huh?" he asks smirking "I can get revenge on him easily enough, but Haruhi I'm sure I've asked you before to not let it happen again." He tells her icy calm.

"Kyoya I didn't know he was going to do it." She states "and I thought you meant try not to let Hikaru do that again."

"So what, I have to tell you that every time another guy kisses you?" he snaps

'All right I had that coming' she sighs "I'm sorry that came out wrong I didn't mean it like that, but I'm sure Tamaki was just trying to do the same thing as Hikaru and wanted to get me to change my mind." She protests and immediately gasping at her mistake or at least at what Kyoya would make of it.

"So it's just Tamaki now?" he asks, his voice still the icy calm. "You're not going to call him Sempai anymore?"

"No, that was a slip of the tongue too, sorry." She sighs and knew she had to get something off her chest. "Kyoya…I love the others in the club, I'm not going to stand here and deny that, but I'm in love with you." She states "and I think we can agree I've already made my decision," moving her hand up to the necklace.

"So you are finally admitting to having feelings for the others, or at least Tamaki?" he asks leaning against one of the walls.

"Out of that whole confession that's what you got?" she asks in disbelief

"Haruhi try to see this from my point of view." He asks "I asked you out well over a year ago and I've had to stand by while Kasanoda, my own brother, half of the club, and even a few boys in school all have feelings for you and have admitted it." He growls

"You're the one who first wanted us to keep it a secret." She protests a bit louder then she means to.

"You've never complained about keeping it hidden." He points out

"No that's true, but I also never expected to be asked out and confessed to by anyone else." She sighs moving over to stand in front of him. "You are to possessive. I do understand why you're angry, but this is turning into a really stupid and petty argument." She says looking up at him and getting an idea that she knew he would hate her for doing later.

"Haruhi I see no reason to believe that this is-"he was cut off by her wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his possessively.

"You seem to keep forgetting Kyoya" she smirks between breaths "No matter who tries to come between us I will always choose you." And with that he gives in and begins kissing her back. This went on for a few minutes, before a familiar clearing of throat broke the two apart.

'Temptress' Kyoya thinks, before looking to the door to see Ranka staring at the two of them.

"Why does it not surprise me that this is how you two make up after a fight?" Ranka asks holding a single bag, of groceries and looking like he wanted to laugh. "Or that this is a way for you two to stop a fight."

"Dad" she manages to get out, before blushing furiously at how they must of looked to him. Kyoya being backed against a wall, her arms around his neck, and she was making out with him.

"I get home to hear you two arguing from outside and then suddenly I hear nothing. I was afraid one of you killed the other, but imagine my surprise coming into the apartment and seeing that." He sighs

"Ranka," Kyoya starts

"Don't bother Kyoya it was obvious Haruhi was the one who started your little make out session." He laughs, causing Haruhi to blush even darker. "Kotoko used to do the same thing to me when we were arguing and she wanted me to shut up. It works really well doesn't it, though I never expected Haruhi to be able to do it."

"Well I certainly didn't expect it" he admits, as Haruhi moves over to take the bag from her father and proceed into the kitchen. "But you're right it definitely got me to shut up."

"So tell me I only heard bits and pieces of it, but what were you two fighting about?" he asks sitting down, as they both hear what sounds like a can fall in the kitchen. "I've never heard you two go at each other like that." He continues, after making sure Haruhi hadn't harmed herself.

"Tamaki decided it was time to confess to Haruhi this afternoon and decided to kiss her, which made me angry enough to take it out on her." He sighs, as Haruhi came back out of the kitchen.

"He WHAT, you have every right to be mad Kyoya. If you want I can teach that boy something about leaving a girl's lips alone." Ranka tells him angrily.

"Dad relax Kyoya will know how to deal with Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi laughs sitting down next to Kyoya, who kisses her on the temple. "Is it safe to assume you're not mad at me anymore?" she asks

"I'm not mad, I overreacted." He assures her "You're right you have chosen me several times in the past, why should now be any different."

"Thank you" she smiles at him

"…I suppose I can leave that blonde idiot to you Kyoya, but are you sure?" he asks

"Don't worry Ranka. Haruhi and the twins leave for New York for two weeks I'll have plenty of time to get back at him." Kyoya smirks, leaving Haruhi to feel bad for Tamaki.

"That's right did you already give Haruhi her passport?" he asks

"Dad you knew?" she asks shocked

"Of course, how else would I have been able to get it for you…legally." Kyoya laughs

"It's when you say things like that, which makes me want to run away from you in fear." She sighs

"I guess it's a good thing you love me." He states

"I guess it is," she sighs again, before pointing out the small black booklet on the table to her father.

"New York…all I can tell you Haruhi is please be careful." Ranka tells her, before getting up and picking up his daughter's new passport.

"I promise dad don't worry, besides I'll have the twins glued to me the whole trip." She points out

"I'm going to have Hotta go with you as well." Kyoya informs her

"What, why do I need one of your bodyguards with me?" she asks

"Haruhi, as much as I hate to admit it I've never been to New York and I don't know what kind of people you're going to be running into. I know the twins will protect you the best they can, hell I've had to stop them from beating people to death over you." He laughs at the memory of the beach. "I promise he will stay in the shadows and not bother you, unless something happens."

"You've never been to New York?" she asks surprised

"Haruhi I've never been to America" he admits. "It's the one place my father is always insisting on going for business on his own."

"Well now I know why you insisted on going there to study abroad next semester." She shrugs "Thank you by the way for helping me learn English. It's definitely going to help me on the trip."

"No problem, besides you are a great studying partner. I need to get better at speaking it as well if I'm going to be stuck there for a year." He tells her

"You say stuck, but we both know you want to go." She laughs laying her head on his shoulder, as her dad sits back down across from them and tosses her the booklet.

"Yes I do and I want you to go and have fun too." He says kissing her on the top of her head. "By the way, there's something else I need to give you."

"Kyoya-" she growls, as he reaches into his pocket, takes out a gold card, and hands it to her. "A debit card?" she asks in disbelief. I'm not going to go on a trip with your money." She states

"It's not mine" he smirks.

"…Fine I'm not going on a trip with any of your family's money." She rephrases

"It's not theirs either" he laughs, as she gives him a puzzled look. "It's your money for working for the host club, you didn't think you were just there for fun do you?" he asks

"Wait…what?" she asks still confused

"Haruhi I've been paying you to work in the club since the end of the Ouran Fair last year. This card is in your name and everything, it's yours." He tells her

She looks at him skeptically at first and then looks down to read the name on the card, which to her surprise reads 'Haruhi Fujioka.' "You've got to be kidding me, why have you been paying me?"

"Again I've been paying you since the Ouran Fair, but the others believe I've only been paying you for the five weeks you've been debt free." He replies "And why wouldn't we pay you Haruhi, dealing with the host club is like having a job for what we, or rather Tamaki and the twins put you through."'

"I never asked to be paid for working in the club though." She protests

"Which is why I've kept this from you, every two weeks some money is put into your account depending on what you had to…handle during club." He tells her "Haruhi, though I started doing this long before Tamaki knew about it he and the others agreed that it was only fair to pay you for your hard work."

"They all agreed?" she asks

"Yes, they all thought you deserved something." He replies

She looks over to her father, who only smiles and gets up to head into his room. She had a feeling he knew about the account as well. "…All right fine I give up, so how much is in it?" she asks sighing.

"The club believes you to have about 1.8 million yen right now." He states "In truth there is about, you'll find this a bit ironic, 8 million yen."

"Are you telling me if I stayed in debt I would've paid you off this year anyways?" she asks laughing and trying to hide her surprise at actually having that much money tucked away in a bank.

"Yes, maybe even twice" he laughs with her

"…I'll take it with me if it'll make you guys happy, but I still don't know American currency from our own." She tells him after a while.

"Don't worry I'll have Tachibana handle that before you leave, how much do you want to have?" he asks

"I don't know I mean the scholarship I'm on takes care of the hotel room, plane ride, and all the tickets for the places we're going too." She tells him "So I think the only things I'll even need money for are souvenirs and food for two weeks."

"So $1500 U.S dollars work for you?" he asks

"What that's way too much isn't it?" she asks

"Haruhi you are traveling with some of the richest people in Japan for two weeks." He reminds her "Who knows where you are going to end up eating and shopping. I'm also sure most of your classmates are going to want your help, seeing that you can both read and speak English fluently. If anything $1500 dollars is too little."

"Don't you all have private tutors for those kinds of things? I thought most of you already knew English." She admits

"Seeing that English is one of the hardest languages to speak, most of the students take other courses." He says "The most common, being of course French."

"Is that mostly why the twins want me to come?" she asks

"I doubt it Kaoru speaks it almost as well as you and I do, but Hikaru could have some problems over there." He laughs

"…All right tell Tachibana that $1500 will be fine." She says getting up. 'I wonder who else knows how to speak English in our class?'

"Very well he will make sure Hotta gives it to you before your plane leaves Saturday morning." He assures her

"All right, I'm going to go start dinner. Would you like to stay Kyoya?" she asks heading into the kitchen

"I don't want to impose" he tells her

"When do you ever do that?" she laughs "Just stay Kyoya it's no big deal."

"All right, do you want any help?" he asks wandering into the kitchen.

"The last time you tried to help we spent over an hour trying to clean up the kitchen." She laughs "I'll be fine Kyoya, why don't you finish some business I know you really want to do."

'She knows me far too well.' He sighs inwardly, but knowing at the same time she was right. "You know that was mostly your fault, but you're right. I'll be right in the living room though if you need me." He tells her

"It's noted," she calls to him, before beginning to cook.

* * *

><p>The doorbell ringing woke Haruhi up from a peaceful slumber about a week later on the morning the second years were leaving for their trip to New York. She chose to ignore it, until whoever on the other side of the door decided to keep their finger on the bell waiting for someone to answer it.<p>

"Who the hell is at your door at four thirty in the goddamn morning." Kyoya stirs angrily beside her. Her father had to leave the night before for a business trip and had asked Kyoya to stay with her for the night, just to make sure that she would be safe. Haruhi wanted to ask her dad about his…odd motives of sticking the two of them together, but seeing as she wouldn't see Kyoya for two weeks she didn't question him.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is starting to really piss me off." She groans trying to settle back into Kyoya's chest.

"Do you want me to scare whoever it is off?" he asks.

"It's all right, whoever it is will eventually get the point that I'm not going to answer the door." She yawns. Sure she was mad at the person, but she still didn't want to scar whoever it was for life with one of the Shadow King's outbursts.

"Ha-ru-hi, please answer your door." The voice of two very familiar twins come from outside. "Today is the big day."

"Shit" she murmurs jumping out of bed and turning the lights on in her room.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Kyoya asks her, slowly getting out of the bed.

"I don't know," she groans "I know they were planning to pick me up, but not this damn early."

"I'll hide in your father's room for now, until I get a chance to leave" he tells her. She can tell that he is still really tired.

"…Why don't you set my alarm for you on your phone and just go back to sleep in there," She suggests. "The twins aren't going to leave, but if I tell them my father is asleep in his room they'll at least keep the noise down."

"It's not the same as waking up with you." He laughs "But thank you."

"You won't be able to get out of here without their driver seeing you anyways." She points out, as the doorbell rings again. She made a mental note to tear that thing out of the wall later. "It's okay just go back to sleep and I'll make sure they keep the noise down." She tells him, before leaning up to meet her lips with his.

"Suddenly I realize that will be the last kiss I get from you for two weeks." He smirks kissing her again, before breaking and gathering his things to take into Ranka's room.

"Now you know how I feel when you leave the country." She jokes, before yelling at the twins outside. "I'll be over in a minute let me get dressed."

He stares over to her and laughs inwardly at her lie, before throwing his bag, laptop, and shoes into Ranka's room. "I'm sorry I won't see you off." He says in the doorway, as she turns on more of the lights in the apartment.

"I promise to call every other day, now set your alarm and close the door." She laughs

"Try to remember the time difference." He jokes closing the door, before she throws a pillow at the door.

'As if I'd forget the fourteen hour difference' she laughs to herself, before walking over to the door and opens it to be met with two twins grinning at her. "What the hell do you two want and why are you at my door before five in the goddamn morning?" she asks, trying to create the fear that Kyoya usually gives people when they wake him up early.

It seemed to work, as they both back away from the door quickly. Finally Hikaru speaks up, "oh come on Haruhi, you can sleep on the plane later."

"Besides if you had just let us come over last night we wouldn't have had to come over this morning to help you pack your new clothes." Kaoru tells her, holding up a suitcase.

"If you already packed them, why did you have to come over in the first place?" she asks angrily

"Well we have to make sure everything fits." They grin

"You two never give up do you?" she sighs "Fine come in, but if you wake my dad I can't promise you'll live." She warns, knowing that even though it wasn't her father in his room Kyoya could still kill them for waking him up.

"He sounds as bad as the Shadow King." They shudder walking slowly into the apartment.

"No he's a lot worse," she states closing the door behind her. "What are you two even doing up this early anyways, you both strike me as the kind of people who love to sleep in." she asks heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Normally we do, but seeing as we get you for two weeks to ourselves-"Hikaru

"And we get to mess around New York; we were too excited to sleep." Kaoru finishes

"Meaning you're going to fall asleep on the plane with me?" she asks bringing out three cups of coffee and handing two to them.

"Yep, after all it's a fourteen hour flight." They grin

"If you two pull so much as one prank on me during the flight over there, or any time during the trip I'm not going to hang out with you and I will ignore you the entire two weeks we're there." She snaps

"Man we thought you were an early riser Haruhi, you're almost as scary as Kyoya-sempai in the morning." They whine

"I just don't like to be woken up before I have to be." She replies coldly "We're not even leaving until eleven and the time difference is already going to be killer on all of us.

"Oh yeah, what's the difference in times again…fourteen hours?" Hikaru asks

"Yep, so if we leave by eleven today by the time we land it'll be eleven…today." Kaoru groans finally realizing how hard it was going to be to catch up. "It'll be like we never left."

"Guess it's a good thing you two know English so well." Hikaru laughs

"What does that have to do with the time difference?" Kaoru asks

'Wow, usually these two are completely in sync. They must be too tired to admit it.' She thinks sipping her coffee and wondering vaguely if Kyoya managed to fall back asleep.

"Nothing I just wanted to change the subject. We all know it's going to be hell, but the trip is going to be a lot of fun." Hikaru answers.

"True, but as I recall Kaoru you have a problem reading or writing in English?" Haruhi asks the younger twin.

"Yeah I can speak it well enough, but anything else and I'm lost." He admits "Which is why it's great to have you, who can speak, write, and read it."

'Sadly only eight people in our class can even speak it. Momoka and I are the ones who can read and write as well.' She groans inwardly.

"So Haruhi are you all ready to go?" they ask

"I have everything I need packed up and ready to go besides my clothes, which you brought for me." She sighs "So yes I'm all ready to go, but I'll say it again we have six hours before our plane leaves. Surely it doesn't take six hours to have me try on clothes?"

"Well since we have five different days to do what we want, we were hoping to figure out what you wanted to do on our free days." They confess. "But we did want you to try on the clothes too."

"Well I already promised I would spend a day with Momoka and Renge, but the other four days I suppose I could spend it with you two." She smiles 'And I need to figure out some good times to call Kyoya.'

"So we can discuss that while you're changing," they grin mischievously "Are you ready Haruhi?" they ask finishing their coffee and holding up her suitcase.

"I don't really have much of a choice with you two" she sighs getting up. "Just remember my dad is asleep and try not to break anything."

"It's noted" they grin handing her the suitcase and watching her walk into her room.

Four and a half hours later she had managed to go through every outfit not only in her suitcase that the twins packed, but also every outfit she owned and managed to plan out what they wanted to do for three of the four free days they would have together on the trip. As the morning went on Haruhi found herself more and more excited to go, but she was still a bit peeved at the twins waking her up so early.

"It's almost ten; we should probably head to the airport." She notes, after repacking her suitcase and hauling it into the living room.

"Haruhi, has Kyoya…given you your card?" Hikaru asks

"The debit card right?" she asks watching them nod. "Yes he has it took a while, but he convinced me to finally accept it and I want to thank you both for giving it to me."

"Did he have one of his guards convert the money for you?" they ask

"Yeah he did the money's in my bag and some of it's in my purse." She answers

"How much are you bringing?" Kaoru asks curiously

"It comes to $1500 dollars in America." She replies

"That's all you're bringing?"

"Just shut up and take my bags down to your limo all right?" she laughs throwing Kaoru her bag seeing as Hikaru was already holding her suitcase, or rather theirs. It just happened to have all her clothes in it. "I'll meet you guys down there in a sec I just want to make sure I have everything." She tells them as they head out the door.

"Okay, but hurry up." They grin

Waiting until they were downstairs talking with their driver she walks over to her father's room and creaks it open slightly to see Kyoya sleeping peacefully on her father's bed. 'Thank god, we didn't wake him up.' She thinks breathing a sigh of relief. Not able to help it she moves over to the bed and brushes her lips against his for a moment. "Goodbye Kyoya, see you in a few weeks." She murmurs softly, before sneaking out of the room, grabbing her purse, and running downstairs to meet the twins to embark on their last trip together with their classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit shorter then my others, but there's a good reason I wanted to put the second year's trip in this one it's just it was getting too long so the trip will be next chapter. I don't like doing fighting scenes between Kyoya and Haruhi, but I felt it was necessary on this chapter and it was fun to write so hope you enjoyed that. The next one will be up soon and again it's the trip to New York. xD<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Fourteen hours on a plane is hell as Haruhi soon realizes and was more than happy when Ouran's private plane landed in John F. Kennedy International airport along with the rest of her classmates. 'Hard to believe it's after 1 in the morning in Tokyo.' She thinks as she follows the twins, Momoka, Renge, their class rep. Souga Kazukiyo, and another boy in her class Kaname into one of the cars which were going to take them to the Plaza Hotel, their home for the next two weeks.

Haruhi already agreed to share a room with Momoka and Renge, but she wasn't expecting to get one of the ten rose suites. Sure everybody got a suite; hell the twins were sharing one with Souga and Kaname, but she was never expecting the size of the room. It seemed to have a living area including a couch three chairs, a television, and a bathroom. The bedroom contained two beds a queen and a king, another bathroom, and another television. It could have easily fit three of her apartments and still have room for a bar, which the place seemed to have but under lock and key. "Wow, this place is fantastic." She breathes, as the other two walk out onto the balcony that overlooks the city.

"This is going to be such a fun trip" Momoka smiles. The other two couldn't help but agree with her, as they begin to unpack.

It was about two when the boys knocked on their door and asked if they wanted to go to a late lunch somewhere. "Sure, but not too far okay?" Haruhi asks "I think we're all still a bit exhausted from being in a plane for over a half a day."

"I'm sure there are places to eat in the park, why don't we go ask the staff downstairs?" Renge suggests receiving looks of shock from the others, after hearing her say something reasonable. "What?" she finally asks

"Nothing" the twins grin.

"All right I'll head down first and ask somebody for someplace to eat in the park." Haruhi tells them grabbing her purse and heading down the hall to the elevators.

She had just gotten into the elevator, when two twins jumped in beside her right as the door closed. "What already trying to get rid of us?" they ask grinning

"Not at all I'm just…really happy to be here" she smiles happily at them, as they stop on another floor two girls no older than nineteen join them and the twins gave the two their host smiles, causing them to, of course, immediately fall for them. "Some things won't ever change.' She laughs to herself.

"Excuse me sir?" she asks walking up to one of the staff in the lobby he looked to be in his mid-thirties, black hair that was covered mostly by the hat he was wearing, and brown eyes. He looks at her, as if he didn't know what to do. 'Oh right different country.' She mentally slaps herself and changes to English.** "Excuse me sir, sorry about that I forgot I am in a different country."**

**"Oh good, you do speak English."** He smiles kindly down at her. **"A lot of us were afraid that we wouldn't be able to be any help to your large group."**

**"Oh not at all most of us speak at least a little English, but some of us speak it fluently, so there should not be too many problems."** She smiles back at him.

**"Good to know, so how can I be of service?**" he asks

**"Some friends of mine and I want to know if there are there are any good places to eat in the park? We are all hungry, but we do not want to go too far yet.**" She explains, as she hears Renge and Momoka behind her. She guessed the others were standing next to the twins waiting for her.

**"Well the Dancing Crane Café isn't too far from here and it's not bad if you want a quick bite to eat"** he tells her **"If you cross the street into the park, when you reach a fork in the road just head down the path on your left and follow the signs from there."**

**"Thank you so much sir**" she bows and smiles at him, before turning around and meeting with the twins and the others. She tells them the location and they all head out into the city for their first day.

* * *

><p>It was almost four in the morning when Haruhi suddenly hears her phone go off loudly beside her. Opening her eyes slowly she groans and rolls over to pick it up, trying not to wake Momoka and Renge in the bed besides hers. <em>"Hello?" <em>she asks groggily expecting it to be the twins wanting to know if she wanted to go somewhere, or Tamaki calling to check up on her, so she was surprised to hear Kyoya's familiar voice.

"_Hello Haruhi I just wanted to check up on you." _

"_Do you have any idea what time it is here?" _

"_It should be about eight in the morning right?"_ he asks

She manages to sit up in her bed from the shock of him being wrong for once. _"You do know that we're fourteen hours behind and not ahead don't you? It's almost four in the morning here."_ She states, trying really hard not to laugh_. "I don't think there's any country fourteen hours ahead of us, though I may be wrong."_

"…_Oh good lord I'm so sorry Haruhi."_

"_It's okay, but you really should be apologizing to my roommates for waking them up as well_." She laughs turning to the other bed to see the two girls stirring.

"_You're right, but to do that I would have to speak to them and they would both recognize my voice_." He smirks

"_Good point,"_ she sighs lying back down and trying to warm herself up again. _"You don't have to worry the flight went just fine and New York is already a lot of fun."_ She then proceeds to tell him about the café they found and how the rest of the day was spent mostly in their hotel room playing games and watching movies. _"We were all still exhausted from the flight to really go anywhere too far, but we had a lot of fun."_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed your first day Haruhi."_

"…_What time is it there?"_ She asks too tired to figure out the difference.

"_Almost six in the evening."_ He replies

'My dad should be back from his trip by now.' She thinks and as if reading her mind Kyoya tells her.

"_I'll call Ranka and let him know how your first day went, so he doesn't call you at a bad time."_

"_Like you just did?"_ she asks jokingly _"But thank you very much."_

"_Wouldn't want him worrying about his daughter,"_ he says _"I'll let you go Haruhi. I know you want to sleep some more, but please call." _

"_Don't worry I will, after all I don't want you calling me at almost four in the morning every other day."_ She yawns

"_Go back to sleep Haruhi. I'll talk to you later. I love you."_ He states

"_I love you too,"_ she says, before hanging up and laughing to herself.

Who was that Haruhi?" a still very tired Momoka asks

"Sorry about that it was my-"she was about to say 'dad,' which she should have said, but she was getting tired of lying to everybody. "It was my boyfriend" she sighs "He forgot about the time difference and wanted to check up on me."

"Well everybody makes that mistake, but next time you should-"she cut off, as both girls suddenly jump up in their bed to face her.

"BOYFRIEND?" they cry out in unison, scaring Haruhi enough to almost fall out of her bed.

"Gah, yeah my boyfriend." She replies trying to get her ears to stop ringing. "So?"

"Who is he? What's he like? Does he know you're working as a hostess? How long have you been dating?" Renge asks. The questions just seem to pour out of her mouth. Momoka looks like she wants to know as well, but Haruhi could see her starting to nod off.

"Renge it's too early for this" she sighs lying back down. "Please just go back to sleep." She yawns

"She's right, besides we can just bother her in the morning." She hears Momoka tell her. Sighing inwardly Haruhi rolls back onto her side and falls quickly asleep.

* * *

><p>When she wakes up she sees two pairs of eyes staring intently at her. Gah, what the hell-?" she almost screams jumping quickly from the bed, which turns out to be a bad idea as her head goes foggy for a moment and she has to sit back down.<p>

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Momoka asks

"Yeah" she groans "You two just scared me a bit, no big deal."

"So Haruhi about last night-"Renge starts

"I have a boyfriend. I'm not telling you who he is. He's…charming in his own way. Yes he knows I'm working as a hostess and he finds it humorous. I'm not telling you how long we've been dating and as shown last night his timing isn't the best, despite being one of the top students at the school." She answers still remembering the questions.

"But Haruhi-"

"No way in hell am I telling you anything more." She growls as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" she yawns getting up again and going over to open the door, only to be met with- "Kaname, what are you doing here?" she asks curiously

"The twins wanted to come up here, order breakfast, and eat with you three, both Souga and I agreed it would be more fun." He smiles.

"That's fine, but where are the other three boys in your group?" she asks

"No idea" he sighs, causing Haruhi to laugh. "I got into the elevator expecting them to be right behind me and I realized I was alone with a young girl, who seemed to look terrified."

"Come on in, I'm sure they'll show up-"she was interrupted by Souga and the twins coming out of the elevator. "Now" she finishes, as they reach the door.

"Wow Haruhi, you look like hell rough night?" the twins ask walking into the room with the other two boys following right behind them.

"Yeah her boyfriend called her very early this morning and woke us all up." Renge replies still on Haruhi's bed, as the others sit in the chairs and on the couch.

"He called?" the twins ask her. She just closes the door and nods.

"Do you two know who he is?" Momoka asks innocently

"No" they groan in unison. "But we wish we did"

"If you all don't mind I'm going to go take a shower and change for the day, seeing as I'm still in my pajamas so Hikaru, Kaoru order whatever you want for me and I'll be back." Haruhi yawns heading into their room.

"Want some help changing?" Hikaru asks, earning a pillow in his face and the bedroom door slamming shut.

"Think she's mad?" Souga asks

"Naw we tease her like that all the time." Kaoru laughs grabbing one of the breakfast menu's on the table and skimming through it, as Hikaru turns on the television.

* * *

><p>Five days later Haruhi was sitting on her bed eating a piece of candy she found that she rather liked from down in the gift shop downstairs and reading a book she found the day before.<p>

"Haruhi, do you want to go for a swim in the pool, before the boys come and pick us up for dinner?" Momoka asks walking into the bedroom.

"They're not picking us up until eight right?" she asks looking at the clock beside her bed that read 6:15 pm.

"Nope and Renge and I are bored with just sitting here." She replies going over to her bed to find her bathing suit in her suitcase.

"Sure why don't I meet you two down there in a bit?" she suggests setting her book down and getting out of bed.

"Perfect we'll meet you down there then." She smiles, before grabbing two suits, one of which she assumed was Renge's and walked out of the room.

'A good swim will probably be perfect, before dinner.' She thinks grabbing her suitcase off the chest at the end of her bed and opening it up. She was about to enter the bathroom when she hears her phone go off. 'Kyoya' she thinks happily going over to the bed and picking it up. _"Kyoya?"_

"_Hello Haruhi I assume this time I picked a good time to call?"_ he asks humor in his voice.

"_Yep it's almost six thirty in the evening this time, but isn't it a little after eight in the morning there_?" She asks _"Since when are you awake that early?"_

"_It is a school day Haruhi."_ He points out

"_Oh that's right…whoops."_ She laughs

"_So what have you been doing today?"_

"_The twins and I went to explore Times Square earlier. The size of it's really not exaggerated either it's huge. The twins got me to try some sort of weird candy there, but as it turns out its really good and I ended up buying a box of it."_ She laughs walking into the other room and settling down on the couch.

"_Sounds like something you would do"_ he laughs with her.

"_Shut up"_ she pouts _"We got back to the hotel around four and I've been in the room reading for the past two hours. Momoka and Renge invited me to go swimming and I was getting ready to go and then you called. I don't mind though I told them I would meet them down there, so how have things been at school with all of us gone?"_ she asks

"_Schools been boring, but that's a given. Tamaki's been a pan in my ass, always asking me why he can't call you or the twins. I'll let him know I got a hold of you though and that you are doing all right." _

"_Sorry he's being a pain, but come on when is he not?"_ she asks laughing _"Was there something else you wanted to tell me though your voice is too steady." _She tells him

"_You always could read me like a book Haruhi, but yes there was something else_." He sighs _"…My brother's engagement to Miss Alina was announced last night."_

"_Oh no, how's he taking it?"_ she asks

"_Not well, we hope that he can find some way to get out of it."_

"_I thought they had blackmail over your family though? What happens if Yuuich-san does get out of the wedding?"_

"_They don't have anything over us anymore Haruhi my father's innocent."_

"_What, when did you find out?" _

"_Two, no three days ago your friend Akane came up to me during club, slipped me a disk, and told me that her father's assignment was finished."_

"_That must have caused a commotion from Tamaki-sempai."_

"_Well since Miss Akane designates you he was shocked when she came into the clubroom and walked over to me."_

"_Why didn't you just close the club for two weeks?"_

"_Do you honestly think Tamaki would want to disappoint the young ladies?_

"…_I suppose not"_ she sighs

* * *

><p>Momoka had just gotten downstairs with Renge when she remembered she had forgotten her sunglasses and a room key. Telling Renge to go ahead she heads back up to the room hoping Haruhi was still in there. Reaching the door to their room she was about to knock when Haruhi's voice stopped her.<p>

"_So what was on the disk that proves your father is innocent in the murder?"_

'Murder, is she talking to her boyfriend again?' she wonders lowering her hand 'I really shouldn't eavesdrop…but maybe I can at least learn the guy's name.' Sighing she lays her head on the door in order to hear inside.

"_It took long enough to prove, but apparently the group of people who actually committed the murder forgot a few minor details about my father. The gun my 'fake' father in the video had is a type of gun my real father doesn't know how to use, that and the lock on the door was proved to be picked. My father has a key to every door in all of our hospitals he wouldn't need to pick the lock. The last thing I noticed, or rather Akane's father noticed was the person's hair was dyed recently. It's not easy to notice on a camera, but Akane's father is the best and was able to prove that my father isn't the murderer. The culprits even managed to drug my father that night so he wouldn't remember what had happened."_

"_I want to ask how it took them five years to figure that out, but at the same time the police would have had to find the real murderer first, which I assume they have?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Thank god I'm glad your father is proven to be innocent, but your brother's engagement how'd that come along?"_

"_When I got the video and was able to give it to my father to prove that he was innocent it was already too late. Yuuichi-niisan was already engaged to Alina, so unless she wants to pull out of the wedding there's nothing any of us can do."_

"_Damn it, that's not fair to your brother though."_

"_I know, which is again why the family is having her over for dinner tonight and get her to…well not like us."_

"_Just have Akito insult her like he did me."_

"_Yes, but you have to remember you stayed, so it didn't work on you."_

"_True"_

"_Still I wish you were going to be here tonight. If anybody can get a spoiled rich girl to run off it's you."_

"_Gee thanks"_

"_You know what I meant; you just have that way with people, besides I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't think you could take it in my society."_

"_What, so if I can't make it in your society you're going to cancel our engagement?"_ she asks jokingly

"_I love you Haruhi and would never do that to you besides I asked you to marry me. It would be cruel for me to do that to you."_

"_Yes it would be and I love you too Kyoya. Good luck at dinner tonight, just try not to kill her."_

"_We'll see, have a good rest of your evening Haruhi."_

"_I'll try. Talk to you later."_ She smiles ending the call and walking back into the bedroom.

'Kyoya…as in Kyoya Ootori, that's just not…possible, is it?' Momoka wonders staring at the door in shock. It takes her a full minute to get enough courage to finally knock on the door.

"Hello-oh Momoka what's up? Did you forget something?" Haruhi asks opening the door.

"It seems Renge and I forgot to pick up one of the room keys before heading down and we were afraid you would as well." She fakes a smile.

"…Are you all right?" Haruhi asks her letting her into the room. "Your voice seems…fake."

"Does it? I'm sorry I'm fine Haruhi really." She tells her grabbing one of the three room keys out of the small candy dish on the table. "Anyways we're waiting for you at the pool, see you in a bit." She waves, before heading out the door.

"I thought you went to go get a key and your sunglasses?" Renge asks her from the water when she reached the pool.

"Decided I don't need them." She mutters laying in one of the chairs and trying to process all she overheard.

* * *

><p>"Momoka are you all right?" Souga asks her during dinner at the hard rock café. She looked up to see the others staring at her and she realized she was sort of spacing out.<p>

"What of course I'm all right." She smiles

"Are you sure you're putting an awful lot of salt on your salad." Renge points out. She looked down to see that she was still holding the salt shaker and pouring most of its contents into her appetizer.

"Damn, I'm sorry I guess my mind is somewhere else tonight." She sighs sending a look at Haruhi, who was looking at her with concern.

"What's on your mind?" Kaname asks curiously

"Why don't you ask Haruhi, after all it was her 'boyfriend' calling earlier that's distracted me tonight." She growls, causing Haruhi to choke on the piece of bread she took a bite of.

"How did you-?" she asks picking up her water and draining it quickly.

"I overheard you. I was at the door while you were talking to him." She replies and before she could asks her about what she overheard Haruhi had gotten out of her seat and grabbed her arm.

"We're going outside; if I catch any of you following us there will be hell to pay." She snaps dragging Momoka through the restaurant and leaving the other five to just stare off after them.

"What did you hear?" Haruhi growls, as they left the restaurant.

"Kyoya Ootori Haruhi?" she snaps, as Haruhi led her across the street to stand in front of another building.

'Damn it' she groans inwardly. "How much did you actually hear?"

"I showed up about the time you two were talking about his father being accused of a crime, which I won't ask about it's obviously a family matter." She says hearing Haruhi let out a sigh of relief, but for only a moment. "I also heard something about canceling something. Haruhi are you really dating Kyoya Ootori?"

"…I am, but I don't see why you're so mad about it." She states louder than she means to, earning stares from the people walking by. Haruhi was, for once happy that most people walking by couldn't understand them.

"Haruhi I care about you and…he just seems to treat you and the other club members like your only job is to give the club profit." She says "He just doesn't seem like the kind of person you would go for."

"And what kind of people do you think I'd go for?" she snaps

"Someone who isn't always thinking about becoming his father's heir, or always thinking about making a profit. Someone like…Tamaki-sempai." She states

'Why do people keep thinking that?' she wonders "Tamaki-sempai is like a brother to me, nothing more."

"Tamaki loves you, you know even before you announced that you're a girl everyone knew how he felt." She glares "And instead you go out with his best friend, who a lot of people believe to be a snake in the grass just waiting to bite."

Haruhi already had her hand raised and wanted to slap her for insulting him, but something Momoka said made her lower it slightly. 'Kyoya knew Tamaki loved me, yet he still asked me out. He was even planning on breaking it off after the fair for him, but after I confessed…if he cared about Tamaki-sempai why did he continue to go out with me?'

"If you're going to slap me better make up your mind before your arm gives out on you." She sighs breaking Haruhi of her deep thought. She looks up to see her hand was about an inch from Momoka's left cheek. "Not going to do it?" she asks, as Haruhi slowly lowers her arm and she manages to sigh. "Look I'm sorry about my comments, but I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I'm not just some quick fling to him Momoka." She states

"You will be until his father wants him to date some other girl."

"Does every family think Yoshio-san is like that, but I suppose that's how he runs his company so well.' She thinks "Momoka I've met his family and his father seems to like me."

"Of course he does you saved his youngest son, but how long do you think that'll last?"

She wanted to tell her that it was Akito she saved, but thought better of it. "That's not the only reason Momoka. His father is actually a very…interesting person to talk to."

"Fine, but Haruhi what made you choose Kyoya? All of the other hosts love you too." she asks

"There was nothing to choose Momoka. I'm in love with him." She states.

Haruhi said it with such determination in her eyes that Momoka could only believe that it was the truth. "But why him?" she finally asks.

"I don't expect you to understand, but he isn't like what you described him to be all the time." Haruhi sighs "Like I told you the morning after he woke us up he can be charming in his own way. He pisses me off a lot, but knows what to say to make up for it and he's always there when I need him." She says clutching her necklace without meaning to.

Momoka takes one look at Haruhi playing with her necklace and her far off gaze and it suddenly clicks. "…you're not just dating him are you?"

"No…we're engaged." She murmurs

"That's a little rushed isn't it?" she asks already having a gut feeling that that was what her answer was going to be.

"Momoka…we've been together for over eighteen months." She states "If anything we've waited a bit too long."

Her reaction was similar to…well everyone's. She looked at Haruhi in shock and managed to get out a weak "Eighteen…months? You've been able to keep something like this hidden for that long?"

"Yes"

"…I still don't trust him and think you could do better, but if he makes you happy I guess I really have no say." She sighs in defeat. "So both of your fathers' approve?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm happy for you" she smiles at her

"Thank you, so you're not mad at me?"

"Nope and I'll even keep your little secret from the others if we can sleep together tonight."

"I don't mind, it's time for Renge to have one of the beds to herself anyways, but why?"

"I want to talk to you some more, but we have to get back to the others, so I want to talk to you later after Renge falls asleep." She answers simply, before turning around and heading back to the restaurant.

"Fair enough" Haruhi sighs before following her

"Everything all right?" the twins ask, as they sat back down

"Yep, just a small misunderstanding on my part, right Haruhi?" Momoka asks

"Yep, no big deal." She states sitting down "So did we miss anything here?"

"Nothing much, but we were all thinking about going dancing after dinner." Kaname tells them

"Sounds fun" Haruhi smiles, before beginning to eat.

* * *

><p>Three hours of dancing, laughing and some embarrassing karaoke later Haruhi found herself talking in whispers to Momoka in the king size bed she was sharing, while Renge was sleeping peacefully in the other bed. She was surprised at how easily the stories were pouring out of her mouth, as she talked about all the almost break-ups, the stupid fights, and of course all the things he did for her both the good and the bad. When asked how she felt about the stabbing she finally confessed that it was his brother that he had saved. Quite a while later Momoka finally fell asleep and Haruhi was staring at the ceiling in the dark. 'I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this about it since I told Alkane, getting all of this out is starting to feel really good. We need to find some way to tell the others soon.' She thinks yawning and rolling over in order to fall asleep.<p>

"Oh come on Haruhi it was so cute and hilarious I couldn't help it." Renge was pouting, as the three of them were walking through the park in order to meet the boys the next day for brunch.

"I still can't believe you woke up, took the picture, and managed to get it developed before we even got up." Momoka was saying.

"I'm not" Haruhi growls waving to the boys, who, well the twins were flirting with a girl. "You know with all the girls you two have been flirting with this week it's a surprise you haven't asked any of them out yet." She laughs as the girl smiles at them and continues her jog.

"Is Haruhi jealous?" they ask

"You flirt with girls in the host club every day, how is this any different?"

"True, but to answer your question we would rather hang out with you."

"Only because you think I'll let it slip about who I'm dating."

They were about to respond when Renge shoved the picture she had been torturing Haruhi with earlier into the twins hands. "Look at what I got this morning." She grins as the other boys took a look at the photo.

"Give it a rest would you Renge." Haruhi groans. The photo was of Haruhi and Momoka fast asleep early that morning in the same bed, facing one another, their foreheads were touching, and both their hands were intertwined with one another's, so close to one another's chests it looked as though they were protecting one another.

"Wow Haruhi-san, Momoka-san you both look really…relaxed." Kaname said trying to figure out some way to describe the photo.

"Yeah it's so tranquil we can't think of any way to even make fun of this." Hikaru said

"I don't think I've ever seen you this calm Haruhi." Kaoru tells her handing Renge back the photo. "What on earth makes you sleep like that?"

"I don't know when someone else is sleeping next to me I just…gravitate towards them I guess." She sighs 'Actually Kyoya's been sleeping over a lot lately. That may have something to do with it too; we do always seem to wake up wrapped together.'

"Yeah, but how do you know it wasn't Momoka who moved over to Haruhi-san?" Souga asks

"It was my side of the bed." Momoka explains

"Can we drop this please; look I have some odd sleeping habits we get it." Haruhi sighs "I'm sorry again I startled you this morning Momoka."

"It's fine, besides it was very comfortable." She smiles at her.

"Well are we ready to get brunch?" The twins ask "We thought we'd try that restaurant we passed the other day."

"Sounds good to me." The others respond

They were about halfway to their destination when Haruhi's phone went off 'Kyoya' she thinks looking over to Momoka, who seemed to realize who was calling and the others, who only look at her curiously. "I need to take this, why don't I meet you guys at the restaurant in a little bit?" she asks pulling out her phone and beginning to walk in another direction. "I'll be there as soon as I take this." She promises, before disappearing around a corner.

"Geez you would think her boyfriend would have better timing." Hikaru snaps

"Do you two really not know who it is?" Kaname asks

"Well we have a good idea that's it's the boss, but we don't know." Kaoru sighs

"Should we go and eavesdrop?" Renge asks curiously "Who knows we may be able to get a name."

Knowing what kinds of things you hear when eavesdropping on someone Momoka slaps Renge in the back of the head. "No, we should just leave her alone." She snaps "She'll tell us who it is when she's ready."

"Geez Momo, you hit hard." Renge groans rubbing the back of her head.

"Then don't say stupid things" she laughs "C'mon Haruhi said she would meet us at the restaurant, so let's head over there." Taking Souga's hand and continuing their walk through the park.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoya is something wrong?"<em> Haruhi asks after making sure that no one was following her_. "It's just after midnight in Tokyo isn't it?"_

"_Yes, but it's just after ten in the morning in New York right, I assumed this was a decent time to call."_ He replies

"_It is, but I just wanted to make sure you're all right."_ She laughs when there was no real reply she asks _"…How did dinner with Yuuichi-san's Fiancée go?"_

"_That woman is a bigger pain in the ass then Tamaki on a day when he's thinking of future plans for the club." _He growls

"_What happened?"_

"_First she walked into the house like she owned it and criticized every little painting and, well anything on display, as if she had any idea what any of them even were. Dinner was worse; it was like nothing was good enough for her and she managed to criticize all of our cooks and waiters even before dinner was served and told them that they weren't doing their jobs well enough."_

"_Why didn't your father just kick her out? Her family has no control over yours anymore." _She points out walking onto another path.

"_They don't know that yet, it seems my father is waiting for something to happen before informing them." _He sighs _"And she is engaged to his oldest son, who invited her over for dinner it's not like he can just tell her to get out."_

"_What on earth is your father waiting for?" _She asks stopping for a moment to throw a quarter into the fountain and make a wish.

"_I'm afraid I don't know, but my guess is he's waiting for her to want out of the engagement." _

"_So are you having another dinner with her soon? _

"_Within the next two weeks I think. Next time I am definitely bringing you, only having Fuyumi-neechan trying to break the tension was a disaster. She ended up leaving early because Alina kept making snide comments about her being pregnant." _He sighs

"_That's horrible Fuyumi has been excited about having her baby since she found out. Just tell me when the next one is I'll straighten her out, besides I'm not technically part of the family so she can't really hold you responsible right?" _ She asks angrily

"_I don't know when the next one will be, but I will make sure to inform you." _He laughs _"Besides she seems to hate you after meeting you at the ball."_

"_Oh? How did you figure that out?" _

"_All throughout dinner she was asking about you and wondering if I had given you up. I simply explained that you were on a class trip, but would probably be more than happy to see you next time. _

"_Of course I will be and I'll be sure to have a few choice words to say to her." _She snaps

"_I'm sure you will and I think my family will be expecting you to say something."_

"_Well I do seem to have a way with insults, so thinking of something shouldn't be too hard." _she laughs and not noticing she was walking towards an intersection in the path.

"_Thank you Haruhi, truly." _

_It's not a problem Kyoya, but there was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about-ack" _She was cut off as a jogger runs into her and causes the two of them to fall hard on the ground, her phone ending up flying out of her hand.

**"My god I'm so sorry are you all right?"** the man asks getting quickly off of her and holding out his hand to help her up.

"Haruhi-sama" she hears Hotta's voice, as she took the man's hand and was lifted up.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" she vaguely hears Kyoya's voice somewhere

"Damn it, I'm fine." She groans "Hotta can you get my phone?" she asks still trying to regain her balance.

"Of course ma'am and I apologize for not making it to you in time." He bows slightly

"Don't worry about it. I'm to blame for this as well. Are you all right? She asks turning to the man, who was staring at her blankly. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, blue eyes, honey blonde hair, and was apparently listening to music before they ran into each other. 'Oh right English' she sighs realizing she had been talking Japanese for the past few minutes. **"I am fine. Sorry about that. I was not paying attention."**

**"Oh good you speak English I was getting worried there for a second. I'm sorry, but what's with the big guy?"** he asks nervously, as Hotta hands her back her phone.

**"Bodyguard"** she explains, before putting the phone back up to her ear. "_I'm fine Kyoya really don't worry I just dropped my phone, but I'm going to have to call you back okay?"_

"…_Fine, but I'll be expecting you to call back soon."_

"_I will I promise. I love you Kyoya and sorry dinner went so badly." _

"_Thanks…love you too Haruhi." _He says before hanging up

'He must be tired if he gave up that easily.' She smirks turning back to face the man. **"Sorry I had to end my call. My name is Haruhi Fujioka by the way." She smiles her hostess smile and holds out her hand.**

**"Nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Lyon Reynolds."** He smiles back taking her hand. **"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."**

**"Yeah, sorry about that I really should be paying attention where I'm walking when I'm on my phone."** She sighs letting him go. "Hotta I'm fine really, but thank you for always being here for me."

"Of course Haruhi-sama protecting you is my job." He bows, before disappearing again

'It's scary how he does that.' She sighs **"My boy-sorry, my Fiancé is very protective of me and always ends up sending someone to protect me when I travel."** She explains

**"Where are you from?"**

**"Tokyo"**

**"Wow, that's…a long way to travel, how old are you?**

**"Seventeen"**

**"And you're engaged to be married already?"**

**"…You are married aren't you?"** she asks sighing and walking over to sit on a bench, as Lyon followed her curiously.

**"How did you guess?"** he asks sitting down neck to her

**"The only people who ask me why I am getting married so young are people who are already engaged or married."** She explains** "Usually they want to try and talk me out of it, which by the way you will not be able to."**

**"Stubborn girl"** he comments, but with humor in his voice. **"You're right though I've been married for three years now and I just turned twenty-seven."**

**"Wow, how long did you two date before you finally asked her?"**

**"It was eight months before I finally proposed."** He answers turning to look at her. Haruhi was staring off in the distance as if deep in thought about something. **"What about you, who's the lucky man?"**

**"Oh I have a picture in my wallet"** she remembers digging in her purse for a moment she pulls out a picture of her and the rest of the club at the ball last month and hands it to him. **"He is the one with the dark hair and glasses, behind the tall blonde one."** She tells him as he looks at it.

**"He looks…familiar, what's his name?"** he asks trying to get a better look at the photo.

**"Kyoya Ootori"** she answers, causing him to almost drop the photo.

**"You've got to be kidding me"** he starts laughing **"You're telling me I'm meeting the fiancée of my new boss's youngest son?"**

**"New boss?"**

**"I began working as a doctor in the Ootori hospital down on 52nd street last week and have seen the** **pictures of the Mr. Ootori and his family."** He explains handing her back the photo.

**"Wow, I didn't even know they had a hospital in America."** She blinks and wondering vaguely where else Kyoya's family had businesses.

**"You really didn't know?"**

**"The Ootori's have so many…projects in different area's it's too hard to keep track of, though I am pretty sure Kyoya told me about a hospital in America at one point."** She sighs

**"I was wondering how you're boy- sorry, Fiancé managed to send a bodyguard with you across the country, so you're a little miss rich girl as well?"** he asks with no malice just general curiosity.

**"Not at all, Kyoya is the rich one I am not. I just happen to go to the same school as he does"**

**"So, you excited about marrying rich?"**

**"Personally I don't care that he is rich. I mean it will be nice to be able to go to college without worrying about the expenses, but that is probably it. I plan to marry him after high school, go to college, and still get a job, while taking classes. Rich or not I have a plan and am going to stick to it."** She tells him with such determination it was hard for him to not believe her.

**"You are a very…driven young woman Haruhi."** He sighs, truly impressed **"He is very lucky to have you."**

**"Better me, then a certain woman I know."** She mutters her mind still on what Kyoya had told her about Alina.

**"Pardon?"** he asks missing her last comment.

**"It was nothing,"** she smiles up at him **"So you work for Kyoya's father…oh so that is one of the reasons Kyoya is coming here after he graduates."** She realizes mentally slapping herself for not figuring it out sooner. Lyon looks at her eyebrows raised and she explains. **"He graduates in June and is studying here in New York while I finish my final year of high school. His father must want him to manage the hospital here, while attending school."**

**"Mr. Ootori thinks all of the employees will listen to an eighteen year old boy?"** he asks skeptically

**"If you knew what Kyoya was capable of you would listen to him to."** She snaps **"He has been handling the finances in a club for three years now and it is one of the most popular clubs in the school, so he knows what he is doing."**

**"It's not that I don't believe he could run the hospital efficiently, but he is only eighteen and for the first few months people may not like it."**

**"Give him a week and you will see how he gets when in business mode. Trust me no one questions his methods after a while."** She sighs leaning back against the bench.

**"I'll have to take your word for it."** He laughs

**"There is one thing I should probably warn you about though"** she sighs **"unless the hospital will go bankrupt, or there is any kind of emergency that could cause employees injured, or could cause a lawsuit and unless you want to be thrown out of the country…do NOT call him before noon on any day, unless he is already there for work."**

**"Is he not much of a morning person?"**

**"Just trust me it is pretty bad, though I have never been on the receiving end of his anger, a friend of mine Tamaki once tried to wake him up and ended up having a lamp thrown at him. It missed his head by only a few feet."**

**"Okay so violent morning person."** He laughs **"Thanks for the warning I'll be sure to remember that when he shows up in the summer."**

"Haruhi," she recognizes the twins' voice in the distance.

**"Oh shoot looks like my group has found me I should get going."** She says getting up** "It was very nice meeting you Lyon, though I have to apologize again for well…being there for you to run into."**

**"Not a problem it was nice meeting you too Haruhi, besides now I'm kind of glad I ran into you."** He tells her, also getting up and holding out her hand. **"Guess I'll be seeing you around then?"**

**"I'm sure I'll visit Kyoya over here at least once, so maybe I'll see you then."** She smiles and takes his hand quickly, before letting go, waving good bye, and running over to a group of, he assumed, her classmates.

**"Haruhi Fujioka…no one would ever believe I just met the future wife of one of our boss's sons."** He laughs to himself, before putting his headphones back on and continuing his jog.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine that same evening and Haruhi was lying in her bed trying to call Kyoya for what seemed like the hundredth time, but he wasn't calling back. An empty room service tray lay on the table in the living room. She had eaten almost a half an hour ago, after sending Renge and Momoka out with the boys for dinner. It took a lot of doing, but she managed to convince the twins to go without her. She was about to give up and just go take a shower when her phone finally decided to go off. After checking the id she flipped it open. "<em>Kyoya-?"<em>

"_Haruhi I'm sorry I forgot my phone at home and sent Tachibana to go and get it." _

"_You forgot your phone? You?"_

"_No one's perfect Haruhi, now what is it are you okay? Hotta already called Tachibana early this morning and explained what happened."_

"_I'm fine Lyon was actually very fun to talk to, you know he works as a doctor at your family's hospital here in New York?"_

"_Really? I guess I know who to look for when I'm there."_

"_Oh come on don't do anything to him. The bumping into one another was just as much my fault as it was his."_

"…_I'm not going to do anything to him."_

"_Promise?" _she asks

"_Promise" _he confirms _"Now what really is the problem Haruhi? You wanted to tell me something before you had to hang up the last time."_

"_Yeah I did, or rather I wanted to ask you something. _"She murmurs, her voice going quiet.

"_What is it Haruhi? You know it's not like you to pause when you are talking to someone, unless you're scared."_

"_Kyoya first, Momoka knows about us. She overheard me talking to you and I didn't have the heart to lie to her anymore." _She confessed.

"…_As long as she keeps quiet I don't particularly mind."_

"_She promised to keep quiet, but she doesn't think you are a good match for me."_

"_I'm sure a lot of people are going to be thinking the same thing Haruhi when we confess, but as long as you don't care it shouldn't matter."_

"_It doesn't bother me in the slightest I love you Kyoya, but…why did you decide to continue to date me after the fair if you knew how everyone felt?" _She asks nervously.

"_Is that what's been bothering you Haruhi?"_

"_I'm sorry, but after Momoka found out she actually got me to think. You had already loved, or rather liked, me at the beach house, but after the fair it was like-"_

"_Haruhi I pursued you because I was selfish and wanted you to myself, but as time went on I realized that even before the Ouran Fair that Tamaki had fallen in love with you."_

"_So the night of the fair when you had planned to break up with me…was more for Tamaki-sempai's sake?"_

"_Haruhi I loved you and still do, but I still didn't want to hurt my best friend and for the record I truly didn't expect you to confess to me that night. When you had done that I had two choices, accept that you felt the same way and continue to feel like I was betraying my best friend, or walk out of the clubroom and let Tamaki have you. Haruhi you already know what my choice was, I already decided to be selfish."_

"…_You feel bad don't you?"_

"_Don't misunderstand Haruhi I'm happy to still have you, but you have to understand that Tamaki was the one who encouraged me to break out of my shell and go after the things I want. I owe him a great deal and I know now that I've hurt him."_

"_Tamaki-sempai has talked to you about confessing to me hasn't he?" _Haruhi asks, realizing just how important having Tamaki in his life was to Kyoya.

"_Yes, it was after you had left for your trip. He was taking the rejection a lot better than I would have had and it pissed me off. I wanted him to be mad at the person who had taken you away from him. Frankly I want to tell him and let him take out his anger on me. I couldn't even do anything to him for kissing you because I was feeling to guilty." _He sighs deeply _"I want to tell them Haruhi I think it's actually hurting me to not."_

"_I want to tell them to Kyoya, when I get back we can think of a way to do it together. I'm not letting you tell them on your own. I don't want this to be like with telling your father."_

"_Haruhi I'm to blame for this I should just tell Tamaki before you and the twins even get back."_

"_Stop blaming yourself for this." _She almost screams _"I have as much to do with this as you do Kyoya, now promise me you won't tell Tamaki-sempai anything until I get back."_

"…"

"_Kyoya…please I don't want you to face this alone." _She's almost crying now _"You being selfish isn't a bad thing. Tamaki-sempai taught you that didn't he and since then you've always stood back in the shadows and let him have everything don't you deserve to get what you want for once. Please, don't face this alone." _She begs still trying to stop her tears from falling and wishing she never asked him the question in the first place. _"I love you Kyoya and always will nothing will change that, so…promise?"_

She hears him sigh deeply again and finally answer. "_I love you too Haruhi…I promise," _before the line went dead.

She stares at her phone for a full minute, before finally allowing the tears to roll down her face. 'He need to stop blaming himself for this.' She thinks, before curling up in a ball on the bed, her phone still clutched in her hand. 'He cares more of Tamaki-sempai then he realizes…damn it I should have never questioned him in the first place. He's more upset about me rejecting Tamaki-sempai then either of us who were actually there.'

She was still lying on her bed crying when Momoka and Renge walked into the room laughing, but upon seeing Haruhi curled up on the bed, phone clutched in her hand, and crying both of them dropped what they were holding and rushed to her side encouraging her to tell them what happened. After an hour of trying to get some sort of information out of her and failing they gave up and told her to take a shower and go to bed.

For the rest of the trip Haruhi managed to convince her friends that she got over whatever it was that made her cry like that and enjoy the rest of the trip, on the day before their flight back home the class went to a Broadway show and had the time of their lives. Haruhi was finding it amusing that half of the class really didn't know what was going on and the chaperones were trying to translate during the actual performance. By ten the next day everyone was packed and heading to the airport the twins of course were trying to savor the last few hours in New York by messing around the terminals and dragging Haruhi along with them. She didn't want to admit it, but she was having a good time and would honestly miss being on this trip. By the time the plane landed it was almost two in the morning. The twins dropped her off at her apartment and she walked in to an empty apartment. She knew her father was working and simply changed into something comfortable and fell onto her bed extremely happy that she was excused from school tomorrow in order to rest.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she immediately knew she wasn't in her own bed. Sitting up she recognized the simple layout of Kyoya's room. 'The hell-?' she wonders still trying to wake up as the door opened and she watched Kyoya walk into the room.<p>

"Evening Haruhi" he smirks

"Kyoya, what the hell am I doing in your house, let alone your room?" she asks sitting up in the bed, as he wanders over and sits down on the edge.

"Your father asked me to bring you over here you had been asleep for over a day and he was getting worried."

"…you're lying" she smirks, crawling over to him and brushing her lips over his.

"Fine I'm lying, but you have been asleep for over a day." He states pulling her closer for another kiss. "It's almost six on Saturday night."

"So?"

"My family is having dinner together tonight and I assume you still want to attend, since Miss Alina will be present tonight."

"That's tonight?"

"Yes, but dinner is at eight since I wasn't sure when you would wake up."

"So you brought me over to your house?"

"Yes"

"…Thanks, but if you do this again I promise you'll regret it." She snaps playfully, before kissing him again and realizing how much she missed him the past two weeks.

"I'll keep that in mind" he smirks. "Fuyumi-neesan will be here in about a half an hour to help you get ready."

"Lovely" she sighs "She's actually coming, after what happened last time though?"

"She wasn't going to at first, but after hearing that your back and will be attending both Fuyumi-neesan and Chikao-san agreed to come tonight.

"Basically you're telling me they want me to run her out of the house, or at least insult her enough to break off the engagement?" she asks laughing and finally getting out of the bed in order to stretch her legs out a bit.

"I would assume so"

"I'll try not to be rude right at the gate, but if she starts to insult any of you I may snap." She warns

"Wouldn't expect anything else Haruhi. And don't worry no one will do anything if you do start saying things to her, just please try to keep the insults…humane."

"No promises" she growls

"Speaking of promises-I got a call from Tamaki, who got a call from the twins telling him that you were crying rather heavily on the night you called me. Haruhi…what did I say? I didn't mean to make you cry, you know that." He asks

"I wasn't crying for myself Kyoya." She mutters going over to his bookshelf and not able to look at him. "I was crying for you because you wouldn't. I realized that night how much you treasure your friendship with Tamaki-sempai and how much this relationship of ours is hurting that, so since I knew you weren't going to cry I cried for you."

"Haruhi-"

"I don't want to hear, whether you care that I cried for you or not. I did it because I wanted too." She states, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you" he murmurs

"You're welcome" she smiles and relaxes into his chest. They stood like that for a few moments, before a cd on the top shelf caught her eye. "Is that-?" she asks reaching up to grab it.

"Oh yeah, Tamaki gave it to me, as one of his 'best friends' gifts" he sighs looking at what she had grabbed. It was a cd with the music that Tamaki had composed last year for the club.

"So where's the disk?" she asks curiously opening the case up to show that there was nothing inside.

"It's a really good melody to listen too while doing homework." He explains pointing over to the stereo over in the corner of the room, behind the couch.

"Seriously? I assumed you would have thrown it out considering how many copies he threw at you." She laughs

"I had to keep at least one, or he would have never let me hear the end of it." He growls

"You mind if I-?" she asks walking over to the stereo

"Go ahead" he waves as she turns it on and Tamaki's sweet melody fills the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, I'm coming in." Fuyumi knocks after a while, before entering her brother's room, only to stop and stare at the scene in front of her. One of the couches was knocked over and Kyoya was lying flat on the ground with Haruhi hovering over him, successfully trapping him, and Tamaki's music was still playing in the background. "What on earth is going on in here?" she asks humor in her voice.<p>

"Your brother was teasing me." Haruhi answers getting up

"So you decide to attack me?" Kyoya laughs

"I didn't think the couch would fall over" she protests and Fuyumi couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"You two are so cute, why haven't you asked her to marry you yet Kyoya?" she asks still laughing

"Fuyumi-"Kyoya growls managing to get up off the floor. Haruhi, she noticed was playing with a necklace around her neck. Something on the chain caught her eye, but she didn't question it.

"Well come on then Haruhi, got to get you ready for tonight." She smiles

"I'm coming, see you later Kyoya" she smiles leaning up to kiss him quickly, before following Fuyumi out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're…almost late father." Fuyumi smiles coming into the dining room where Kyoya, Yoshio, Akito, and Chikao were already sitting. "Haruhi had a small…accident, before we could come down."<p>

"Yes, tripping and falling down a flight of stairs is considered a small accident Fuyumi." Haruhi growls walking in behind her and wearing a simple orange evening gown. "Really Fuyumi I told you I don't do well in heels."

"I said I was sorry" she pouts

"It's fine" she sighs, as Kyoya comes up to her

"Are you sure?" he asks letting her lean against him.

"I'm fine really. It was no big deal just a twisted ankle and that'll be fine after a while." She assures him "Where's Yuuichi-san?"

"He and Miss Alina will be here in a few minutes." Akito says clearly upset about having her over again. "How was your trip Haruhi-san?"

"A lot of fun thanks for asking" she smiles, as Kyoya helped her sit down and returns to his seat. "I never realized how…lively New York was 'the city that never sleeps' fits perfectly."

"Yes, did you manage to enjoy the night life, or were you too tired from the time difference?" Chikao asks

"For the first few days no, but we did manage to find a great club to go to about a week after we got there." She tells them "And I met one of your hospital's doctors while I was over there. I didn't know you had a hospital in America."

"Yes, for now it's just the one in New York, but we do plan on expanding." Yoshio explains

"I suppose that'll be your job while you're over there?" she asks turning to Kyoya

"Come now Haruhi, surely you already know the answer to that?" Kyoya smirks causing her to sigh, as the door opens up again to reveal Yuuichi, who was escorting Alina into the room. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that reminded Haruhi far too much of the Ouran girl's school uniform.

She walked into the room, saw Haruhi sitting at the table and stopped. She forced a smile and said "Oh, I didn't realize you were back. Did Kyoya ask you to accompany him tonight as a last minute thing again?"

"Not at all my class and I just got back on Thursday and he called me to invite me to dinner tonight." Haruhi lies smiling coldly at her and turning to Yuuichi. "It's good to see you again Yuuichi-san."

"You too Haruhi-san I hope your trip was fun."

"Very, thank you" she smiles again as the two of them sat down. Alina, much to Haruhi annoyance was sitting across from her.

* * *

><p>Dinner for the most part was quiet except for the occasional small talk. Haruhi couldn't figure out why, after the last dinner Alina was being so quiet, until about the middle of dinner when she realized she kept looking her way, but only for about a half a second. 'She doesn't want to have an argument with me, but that's odd if she thinks of herself as already part of the family why is she worried? I wonder if it's because they all act so familiar with me that, or she doesn't want to look bad in front of Yoshio-san.'<p>

By the time dessert came around Fuyumi excused herself to go to the restroom and Alina turned to Chikao. "So when is your baby due again?"

"In about two weeks" he answers curtly, still mad about how she treated Fuyumi at the last dinner.

"Yes and you two have been married for how long?" she asks

"Five years next month"

"And she's only carrying your heir now?"

Chikao was about to answer when Haruhi mutters "At least she's married"

"What was that dear?"

"You're the same age as Fuyumi right? At least she is married I assume you already went through a few engagements and they declined because they didn't like you, until this one came along is that about right sweetheart?" she asks adding the insult at the end simply because she hated to be called dear by someone only ten years older than herself.

"What about you?" she snaps "I don't see you engaged anytime soon."

"I'm-"Haruhi stops when she realizes what she was about to say. "…Only in my second year of high school" she saves vaguely seeing that Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. "And at least I know I'm not so insecure that I need changes done to my body, how much did those implants cost anyways?" she asks glancing for a second at her perfect breasts to show her what she meant, as Fuyumi walks back into the room.

"You couldn't afford them." She retorts

"So you admit they're fake then" Haruhi laughs "I was only taking a guess."

"Well I have to be perfect in order to please my husband."

"By what, sitting at home and doing nothing, while spending all of your husband's money and giving him heirs in order to keep the company going?" she asks

"Isn't that all Fuyumi-chan is doing?" Alina asks thinking that she finally got her.

"I have no respect for women, who are doing what you're doing and are simply trying to make themselves perfect, but I truly respect what Fuyumi's done and I don't understand why you feel the need to harass her every time you walk into this house." Haruhi snaps actually getting up and ignoring the pain in her foot. "Do you even realize that after her mother died she took over the role of the mother and practically raised Kyoya and I'm sure even Akito-san to some extent. When she does have her baby I'm sure instead of leaving a nanny to care for it that she will raise him the way she raised her brother's. I can't see you, after having kids, even paying attention to them. So in terms of respect I would put you somewhere between dirt and maggots."

"…Yuuichi, are you going to let her say these things to me?" she asks turning to Yuuichi, who to Haruhi's surprise actually starts to get up when Akito grabs his arm and mutters.

"Trust me never get in the middle of two women fighting, just don't."

"Don't bring them into this fight; this is just between you and me sweetheart." Haruhi smirks

"No, Yuuichi if you had to choose between me and this…commoner filth, which one of us would you choose?" she asks

"Considering Haruhi-san is still in high school I hardly find this question appropriate." Yuuichi responds, earning a small laugh from Haruhi.

"Well I never want to see her again, so I want you to choose right now. It's either me or her" she states.

She was met with silence for a few moments until Yuuichi finally got up and stood over her. "You've been pissing me off a lot lately with all of your disrespectful comments towards the rest of my family and even if you weren't…I would still choose Haruhi-san over you, as many times as I would need to for you to get the message." He states

She stared at him open mouthed until finally getting up and before Haruhi had the chance to stop her she slapped him across the face once. "I hate you Yuuichi. You're such a fool," she yells before running out of the room.

After the door shut behind her Haruhi groaned and leaned against the table. "I'm so sorry Yuuichi-san I didn't mean for that to happen. She was just pissing me off."

A few more minutes of silence greeted her, before Yuuichi, Akito, and Chikao all began to laugh. Confused she turned to Yoshio, who was toasting her with his wine glass and Fuyumi, who was smiling warmly at her. Still confused she turns to face Kyoya, who is already out of his seat and meets her with a kiss. "Thank you" he murmurs breaking it after a few moments.

"You're welcome I guess, but I never expected her to actually make you choose Yuuichi-san and I apologize." She sighs

"What on earth are you apologizing for Fujioka-san? That was hilarious to watch her not know what to do." Chikao tells her still laughing.

"Well I'm glad you all got a good laugh out of it." She pouts, as Fuyumi gets out of her chair and walks over to her.

"Thank you Haruhi, for everything you said." She smiles, before hugging her tightly.

"I defend the ones I love Fuyumi. That's all there is to it." She murmurs, as she let her go. "But what on earth was with her attitude? Is that how she always is?"

"She was actually pretty decent to hang out with, until the engagement was announced." Yuuichi answers, before asking one of the maids for a bag of ice for his face.

"Do all girls change and act differently after they get engaged to someone?" Haruhi sighs, before sitting back down in her chair.

"You haven't yet" Kyoya states sitting back down next to her. He had to look at Haruhi's shocked face, before he realized what it was he just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest and most stubborn chapter I've ever written I literally just re-wrote this chapter three times. I would finish the draft, not like it, and re-do the whole thing, so sorry about the bit of a long update. I hope the whole EnglishJapanese was clear enough. I know the whole thing was in English, but they're from Japan so I tried using a different font for the English conversations. It was a hard chapter to do, but I personally really like this one and am really glad I split the last two up. I hope you liked this one and the next one will hopefully be up sooner. The reviews I've been getting for this story are greatly appreciated and I want to thank all of you for reading and liking it. xD**

**P.S- If I got the time differences wrong I apologize, but really it was giving me a headache and I eventually just tried my best.**


	21. Chapter 21

His family's immediate reactions to the news would have been considered humorous, had the situation been less serious. Akito after hearing what Kyoya just said dropped his spoon into his soup, sending the broth everywhere on the table. Yuuichi, who was still standing and about to get back into his seat had ended up on the floor, after missing his chair, Fuyumi and Chikao were laughing and were the first to congratulate them, and Yoshio simply stared at the two of them in shock with a piece of mochi hanging from his fork.

Sharing a look with Kyoya, who only looks apologetic and knowing that there was really no way to get out of confessing Haruhi sighs and picks up her purse, finds the necklace and tosses it to Yoshio, who catches it and begins examining the ring. "How long?" he asks, after confirming it was in fact his wife's ring.

"Valentine's Day" she confesses earning groans along the table. She was confused until she realized that was almost two months ago, meaning that Kyoya had managed to keep another secret from them for longer than a month. "But I was the one who asked if we could keep it a secret." She lies, hoping that Kyoya wouldn't be blamed too much for keeping it hidden from them.

"You?" Fuyumi asks curiously

"Oh come on if he had suggested it, do you really think he would've been the one to let it slip?" she laughs, earning some murmurs of 'true' around the room. "I didn't want to have to worry about the wedding until I had too, so I asked if we could keep it under wraps."

"You almost sound as if you don't care that you are engaged." Akito comments

"Not at all. I love that we're engaged it's just I didn't want it to change anything." She smiles "Especially since we wouldn't even be wed until next year."

Yuuichi nods "So that time at the hospital you came in for a check-up, before your trip?"

"Yes, actually I couldn't believe you didn't catch it that time." She laughs "I had forgotten to put the necklace away and was wearing it that entire time."

"Damn Haruhi-san, you and Kyoya are becoming far too good at keeping secrets." Akito sighs "First being his secret girlfriend for ten months, now being his secret Fiancée."

"Yes well hiding the ring in plain sight was apparently helpful." she points out

"Hiding the ring on a necklace…clever." Chikao praises, as Yoshio handed him the necklace to take a look at.

"Actually it was her father's idea." Kyoya tells them

"So your father knows already?" Yoshio asks

"Yes, the day Kyoya asked me we fell asleep on my couch and I had forgotten to put the ring back in its box." She sighs "He found out on accident."

"And we were both woken up by her father screaming in delight over seeing the ring on her finger." Kyoya finishes, earning a laugh from Haruhi at the memory.

"So you were actually telling the truth the day after Valentine's Day, when you said you spent the night at your girlfriends?" Akito asks surprised

"I told you I wasn't lying" Kyoya snaps

"I just didn't think you would have the guts to admit it."

"And I also told you nothing happened; we just fell asleep on the couch."

"Whatever you say little brother" Akito laughs

"So Kyoya, since Haruhi-san claims keeping it a secret was her request I really have no say, but know you realize what is to be given to her since the family now knows?" Yoshio asks him

"Yes father" Kyoya sighs "Though I only know about a few"

"Well if you miss something I'll let you know" he responds getting the necklace back from Chikao and tossing it over to Kyoya.

"Yes father" he nods catching the necklace with ease, getting up, and facing Haruhi, who at this point is confused.

"Haruhi-san isn't going to be too happy about this little arrangement." She hears Akito mutter to Yuuichi

"No, but it is for her own protection, after all she is betrothed to an Ootori now." He mutters back, causing Haruhi to once again wonder what the hell was going on.

"First off Haruhi, will you marry me?" Kyoya asks holding out the necklace

"Oh come on we want to see how you asked her the first time" Fuyumi pouts

Remembering how conflicted Kyoya was asking her the first time she responds. "It doesn't matter how many times or how differently he asks my answer will always be yes."

"Are you sure Haruhi? I could repeat what I did the last time, but you would have to as well." He smirks obviously remembering when she literally crawled into his lap and tried to hide her face.

"It's not necessary" she murmurs, causing him to laugh.

He walks closer over to her and places the necklace back around her neck. "So Haruhi, you are officially my betrothed."

"And I have been for almost two months, what's your point?" she asks curiously

"My point is that there are some things that come with being my Fiancée."

"Such as-?" she asks nervously

"For starters, who do you want as your personal bodyguard?" he asks

"Who do I want-? Well since I know you won't take I don't need a bodyguard as an answer." She sighs "surely you already know my answer to that Kyoya."

"I do" he smirks taking out his phone and dialing a number. _"Hotta I need you in the dining room for a moment." _He ends the call an less than five minutes later Hotta stands in the entryway bowing.

"You called sir?" he asks

"Yes from this day forward you shall be personally assigned as Haruhi's bodyguard, advisor, and driver." Kyoya tells him "The same way Tachibana is for me."

"Yes sir it will be an honor" he bows and turns to face Haruhi "I will serve you the best way I can ma'am and will not disappoint."

"I told you before Hotta you can drop the formalities and you know I trust you completely." She sighs, as he simply bows again and wanders out of the room. "Kyoya what did you mean by him being my driver as well?"

"You don't expect me to have you walk everywhere do you?" he asks

"No, but if I need a ride I can ask you or one of the others." She points out

"True, but wouldn't you rather use your own?"

"I don't have a car though"

"You do now" he sighs

"What?" she asks in disbelief

"Both a car and a limo have been provided exclusively for your use Haruhi-san" Akito tells her

"You've got to be kidding me" she sighs "I assume you'll want me to use them frequently?" she asks turning to Kyoya

"I don't want you walking to school anymore" was all he said

"Oh yes the poor honor student suddenly showing up to school with a bodyguard and her own car. That won't be suspicious." She laughs

"You get to school an hour early anyways. No one would even know about it."

'Except maybe the twins if they show up early again' she sighs inwardly, but knowing Kyoya would find some way to make sure she used the car she gives in. "…fine I'll take the car to school is there anything else?"

"Yeah here" Yuuichi says throwing her a small black object. When she catches it she sees that it's a phone.

"I already have a phone though" she tells him confused

"That's one of our family's exclusive phones." Yoshio explains "It has all of our phone numbers in there including all of our bodyguards and emergency phone numbers, but Yuuichi why did you have two?"

"I had forgotten to give it to Alina when I saw her last week, but I figured since she hates me now. Haruhi-san can get some use out of it" he shrugs

"Thank you" she tells them honestly and surprised at the number of contacts in the phone. "Even Chikao-san's number is in here?"

"I won't let anything happen to you either Haruhi-san" he states "and feel free to call if you need anything."

"Same goes for all of us Haruhi-san" Yuuichi tells her

"Thank you all, truly" she smiles clutching her new phone close.

"There are a few more things" Kyoya tells her handing her another phone.

"What now-?" she mutters opening the phone and to her confusion only seeing one button.

"It's sort of like a tracker" he explains "If you are completely lost somewhere, kidnapped, or even shipwrecked. All you have to do is press that button and the family's private police force will be able to track you down and bring you home."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" she asks looking over at Yoshio

"I protect my family Haruhi-san" he states simply

'I suppose I can respect that, after all there has to be more to having a private police force then just dealing with your enemies' she sighs, before turning back to Kyoya. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Just one more I believe" he tells her pulling out a gold card.

"Kyoya we've already gone over this. I'm not going to use your money." She states

"Relax Haruhi, this is for you to use in case of an emergency, but if you need to use it for something else it doesn't matter to me. I know I can trust you with it." He says handing it to her, knowing there was no way she was going to get out of it she takes it from him reluctantly.

"Does Miss Alina have one?" she asks Yuuichi curiously taking the card and putting it in her purse, along with her new phones

"You really think I would trust her with a credit card Haruhi-san?" he asks laughing

"…I suppose not" she murmurs

"Haruhi it's not like you're the only one getting special treatment by being engaged to me." Kyoya tells her figuring that's what's bothering her. "Miss Alina was given the tracker, the cars, and her own bodyguard. Yuuichi-niisan simply forgot to give her the phone and no one trusts her with money, so we didn't give her a card."

"…All right thanks everybody" she gives in "and thank you for thinking of me as part of the family."

"You practically were family the first time we meet you Haruhi-san." Akito states and murmurs of agreement were heard around the table.

She smiles at them again and turns to Kyoya "so that's everything right?"

"Actually there is one more thing" Yoshio says earning a groan from Haruhi. "Kyoya"

"I know father, how long do we have?" he asks

"I'll announce it at your Graduation party" he replies

"That's…a very generous amount of time father thank you." He bows

"I think it's about time you took Haruhi-san home for the evening" was all he said "She still looks exhausted." Haruhi sent silent thanks his way for seeming to realize that she was still tired from her trip.

"Of course" he bows again and helps Haruhi out of her seat.

"Thank you again for having me over Yoshio-san and I apologize again Yuuichi-san for…well running your fiancée off." She bows, still holding on to Kyoya for support because of her foot.

"It's always good to have you Haruhi-san and congratulations to the both of you" Yoshio tells her.

"And would you stop worrying about what you said to Alina, we told you it was hilarious and well deserved on her part." Yuuichi tells her

"Go home and get some rest Haruhi" Fuyumi tells her getting up to hug her again. "We'll see you soon okay"

"…All right good-night everyone and thank you again" she sighs, as Fuyumi lets her go and she heads out the door.

"Oh Kyoya, one more thing" Yoshio calls him, before he follows Haruhi out the door.

"Yes father?"

"You better damn well keep that girl happy and take good care of her"

"I plan to father" he smirks, before following Haruhi out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Damn, what do we have to do send someone to keep an eye on them twenty-four seven?" Akito groans leaning back in his chair, after they had left. "We even know Haruhi-san personally now and they still managed to keep yet another secret from us."<p>

"It makes you wonder what else they have been able to keep quiet about." Yuuichi mutters

"Yeah, for all we know she could be pregnant and hiding it" Akito smirks

"Why do conversations about them always seem to lead to that topic Akito?" Yoshio asks

"Oh come on, you know they spend an awful amount of time alone together" he argues

"For the record, they've never slept together" Fuyumi puts in

"Really?" they all look at her in surprise

"Well they've slept together, but not in the way you all think" she corrects herself.

"…Well that's a surprise considering we all know how possessive Kyoya can be when something's his" Yuuichi notes. Fuyumi found it funny that she had told Haruhi the same thing when they had first began to hang out and talk.

"You and Haruhi-san are really close aren't you Fuyumi?" Yoshio asks

"Yes father I love her like a little sister." She admits, though it really wasn't much of a surprise to the rest of them.

"Fuyumi…Haruhi-san brought up a good point when she was arguing with Miss Takunga." Yoshio looks at her "After your mother died you were the one who took on the role of mother and I realize I've never thanked you for that, or realized how strong you were at that time. I want to thank you for doing something I wasn't able to do."

"Father it was really no trouble I enjoyed doing it, though I think because of it I tend to be a little overprotective of Kyoya and I'm happy with the way he's grown up. I really am Haruhi is a perfect match for him." Fuyumi smiles

"Agreed" both Yuuichi and Akito speak up.

"Well I agree with you and your brothers Fuyumi, though I still want to thank you and if you will all excuse me I have a phone call to make assuming that Miss Takunga made it home by now." Yoshio tells them getting up and leaving the room.

"It amazes me how much of an influence Haruhi-san has made on this family." Chikao laughs shortly after he left.

"What do you mean?" Fuyumi asks him

"I never would have thought that Yoshio-san would thank you for raising your brothers." He starts "and before Haruhi-san came around these dinners were…quiet, dull, and frankly intimidating. Now all of you try to make an effort to speak to one another like an actual family and enjoy one another's company."

"You're right, we have been making an effort" Yuuichi blinks "I hadn't really noticed."

"Now that I think about it Yuuichi-niisan and I have been agreeing with one another a lot lately too." Akito mutters

"And father has certainly changed since she's come around" Fuyumi adds

"…Okay since we're all thinking it I'll say it first. We all love Kyoya's fiancée true or false?" Akito asks

"True" they all state

"Even father loves her" Fuyumi laughs

"Well she will be his first daughter-in-law" Chikao points out

"Oh please she and Kyoya won't be married for over a year. I'm sure by then Yuuichi-niisan or Akito will be married." Fuyumi laughs

"Doubt it" they both state, after a while they all burst out laughing.

"Well as entertaining as this night has been I have a late shift at the hospital, so good-night all of you." Yuuichi tells them getting up and leaving the room.

"We should get going too Fuyumi" Chikao tells her

"Oh yes of course dear, good-night Akito see you soon" she smiles at her brother, before taking her husband's hand and walking out of the room leaving Akito alone with the servants, who start to clean up.

"Drive safe" he calls after them. 'So suddenly we all start acting like a family.' He laughs to himself, before getting up "Haruhi-san you truly are a blessing to have coming into the family.'

* * *

><p>"Haruhi if you're mad at me you can just come out and tell me you know" Kyoya sighs, after the two had gotten into the car that would take them home. Haruhi had been unusually quiet the past ten minutes and it was making him uneasy.<p>

"I'm not mad at you" she sighs "One of us was bound to slip up eventually, personally I thought it would be me. I never would have thought that you would make a mistake in front of your family."

"Neither did I and I want to thank you for telling them it was your idea. I don't know what my father would have done if he knew I had asked to keep it quiet."

"Not a problem and sorry for being so quiet. I just can't believe the things that come with being engaged to you." She tells him taking out the two phones.

"You understand now, why I wanted to keep it quiet." He smirks "I knew you wouldn't be too impressed with everything that was to be given to you."

"I'm not, but it can't be helped" she sighs "by the way, what did your father mean by 'I'll announce it at your graduation party'?"

"Our engagement will be announced to the public." He states "Normally if the girl agrees the engagement is announced less than a month later, but it seems my father is generously giving us time to tell our friends before the announcement."

"That's…really kind of him" she blinks

"It also gives us a deadline, so how do you want to do it?" he asks

"I don't know yet, let me think it over a bit." She sighs "It's already the 10th of April, so it gives us about a month and a half to tell them."

"It would be hell to tell them at the school or anywhere public." He mutters

"We can tell them at one of our places, but that gives them the chance to leave angrily before we can explain the whole story." She sighs laying her head on his shoulder.

"So the ideal place to tell them would be somewhere we're all together and they can't just jump in a car and leave." Kyoya groans laying his head on hers.

"…Kyoya when does Tamaki-sempai leave to study abroad in France?" she asks an idea coming to mind.

"The day after I leave for New York, so two weeks after graduation why?" he asks

'Okinawa' she thinks "Do we still have that week off in May to prepare for the Ouran fair?" she asks wanting to see how well she could manipulate the host club's Shadow King.

"Yes, but the host club is already prepared with our theme." He states

"So if we wanted to the seven of us could say, go away for the week?"

"If we wanted to yes"

"You know, seeing as we only have two weeks before you leave after your graduation. We really don't have a lot of time to make it to Okinawa and have some fun." She points out "I'm sure it would be private enough to let something like the two of us being together slip out to the others." She mutters, as the car pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Are you implying something Haruhi?" he smirks understanding her message and a bit surprised at her way of trying to hide it.

"Only if you think I am Kyoya" she smiles, before kissing him and opening the door to let herself out. "Besides every Shadow King needs a Queen to help give him ideas right?"

"Haruhi you-"

"Oh my dad's home" she interrupts and looking up to her apartment to see the light was on. "He probably wants to know all about the trip, so I'll see you Monday Kyoya." She smiles leaving the car and heading up the stairs.

'Damn it Haruhi' he smirks

"Sir if I may?" Tachibana asks from the front.

"What is it Tachibana?" he asks watching Haruhi open the door and be attacked by her father, who drags her into the house.

"Haruhi-sama's good" he laughs, after hearing the whole conversation between the two.

"I know" he sighs 'Spend a week in Okinawa with the rest of the club huh Haruhi? Not such a bad idea' he thinks, as Tachibana turns the car around and heads back home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Big news today concerning the forever famous Ootori family when it was discovered last night that the engagement between Yuuichi Ootori, and Alina Takunga was cancelled due to 'family conflict' on Miss Takunga's request. When asked about the cancelled engagement the young Ootori only had this to say. 'We had her over for a family dinner on Saturday evening and an argument arose between a very dear family friend and Miss Takunga. When she had me chose between the two I couldn't help but choose our friend. This engagement was set up by our fathers and between her and our friend the choice was easy.' Apparently the eldest Ootori son cares very deeply for the friend of the family. When asked about this mysterious friend the patriarch of the family Yoshio Ootori had this to say. 'I am happy with the choice my son made, had he chosen Miss Alina we may have lost our friend completely and no one in the family wants to lose her.' <em>

Haruhi shut the television off, before she could hear anything else. 'Hopefully no one will spill who I am' she groans, as she grabs her school bag and runs out the door, only to be met with Hotta waiting for her and standing beside a black Mercedes-Benz. 'Damn, is this really the car I get to use? It couldn't have been a simple truck or something?' she sighs climbing down the stairs quickly, as she realizes that Hotta and the car were gaining a small crowd.

"Good morning Madam Haruhi" he smiles at her, as she reaches the car and earns stares from the people around them.

"Good morning Hotta and I told you to drop the formalities" she sighs "can we just get to school please?"

"Of course" he bows, before she gets in and he drives off.

"How much does a car like this cost?" she asks curiously, while looking out of the tinted windows.

"Haruhi-sama I doubt you really want to know." He comments from the front

"…you're right I don't" she laughs. "But I do want to know this, how long have you worked for the Ootori family?"

"Twelve years next month, but it will be an honor to serve you for another twelve Haruhi-sama." He answers

"Why though? Why are all of you so…protective of me, you know I could have made it to the market and back just fine on my own yesterday." She tells him, referring to the day before when she was followed by at least four guards including Hotta.

"Haruhi-sama please try to understand that the entire staff loves you and wants to keep you safe, when you come to the house to visit Master Kyoya, or even to a dinner the family is seemingly happier." He explains "and no one can forget that you saved Master Akito's life."

"Yes, I'll never be rid of that one will I?" she laughs clutching her side, which no longer hurt like hell, but still hurt on occasion. "I guess I'll just have to get used to the idea of becoming an Ootori won't I?"

"You practically are…Haruhi" he smiles at her as they pulled into Ouran Academy.

"Thank for the ride and conversation Hotta I'll call you if I need anything" she tells him getting out of the car, as he pulled up to the front doors.

"Anytime Haruhi sama" he tells her, before driving off.

'Madam Haruhi, Haruhi-sama, and on occasion Haruhi…I really wish he would get comfortable with just calling me Haruhi.' She sighs, before walking into the school.

* * *

><p>She walks into her classroom to find the twins staring out the window in the back of the room. 'Damn I wonder if they saw me come to school in the car.' She thinks, before walking over to her seat. "Morning you two" she greets them. They don't respond "Hikaru, Kaoru?" she tries again. Walking over to them she sees both of them eyes closed "Hikaru, Kaoru."<p>

"Gah…oh it's just you Haruhi" they groan in unison.

"What's up? You two still tired?" she asks trying to hold in her laughter

"What do you think?" they growl, causing her to laugh. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I am aren't I, that's odd" she says indifferently

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really I fell asleep when we got back on Thursday and didn't wake up until after six on Saturday night." She explains

"Wow, your dad let you sleep that long?"

"He wasn't home almost all weekend" she admits. "Surely you two managed to get some sleep this weekend?"

"Not really, both our parents were home all weekend and we managed to stay awake long enough to help our mother finalize her summer line." They yawn

She keeps forgetting that all of the hosts have their family businesses to get back to and remembers that tough they live carefree lives there are times when they will be extremely busy-especially Kyoya once he graduates. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear Kaoru's question. "Oh, sorry Kaoru what?"

"I was just asking who came with you to school; we saw you get out of a car outside and kind of dozed off."

"You mean you two didn't send the car for me?" she asks looking at them in confusion

"If we had, we would've been in the car" they point out

"Well no one else was in the car with me, but the driver I thought someone just sent the car for me."

You just got into a stranger's car without knowing where it came from?" Hikaru asks her in disbelief

"Oh come on" she pouts "You guys are always kidnapping me from my place and the driver, who I recognized, even told me his master had asked him to make sure I get to school safely, what was I supposed to do?"

"The driver told you he was sent?" Kaoru asks

"Yes" she confirms, leaving out the fact that she was the one who called him to pick her up.

"…well then tell us that next time" they laugh "We were getting worried there for a second, as long as you knew the person its fine."

"Did you two actually think I would get into a car with some stranger?" she snaps "I'm not five years old you know."

"Sorry, sorry" they yawn again, reminding her of how tired they must be.

'They were only being protective of me. I shouldn't have snapped' she thinks, as she looks at the two of them. Both of them looked like they were going to doze off any at any second. "…look if you two can make it through first period by staying awake, why don't you go take a nap in the clubroom afterwards." She suggests "I promise to take notes and let you guys know if something is coming up."

"You would do that for us?" they ask

"Why not, you two look like you're going to pass out any minute." She sighs "Just make it through first period and I'll cover for you until you come back."

"Haruhi does care for us" they grin, each taking one side of her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I care for all of you, you know that" she sighs, as they finally let go and the rest of the class starts to show up. Most of them looked as tired as the twins.

* * *

><p>"Why is the club closed today Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asks, as she and the twins walk into the clubroom. The twins had been able to make it to their last two classes, after sleeping almost the whole day.<p>

"Well Tamaki and I agreed you three would be a bit too tired to do any real hosting today." Kyoya tells them not even looking up from his laptop. "And there are some things I want to discuss, by the way welcome back."

"So where's Tono?" the twins ask, as Haruhi slips into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"He will be here momentarily. I asked him to go drop something off to his father." He replies still not looking up from his laptop.

"Does the Shadow King not want to know how our trip to America was?" the twins ask

"Seeing as you three have returned safely I don't particularly care" he notes. "Besides I don't wish for you to have to repeat yourselves when you know Tamaki is going to ask you enough questions for the both of us."

"Typical Shadow King answer" they sigh, as Haruhi hides a laugh.

"Hikaru Kaoru, Haruhi it's good to have you all back" Tamaki tells them surprising the three of them with a hug and the fact that they didn't even hear the door open.

"Tono, how the hell did you-?"

"So how was the trip? Was it amazing? Did you see all the great places New York has to offer? Did you go to a play? Did you bring back any souvenirs?" he asks letting them go and looking at them with his puppy dog eyes.

"I did warn you three" Kyoya smirks

"The trip was a lot of fun and a great experience" Haruhi sighs answering the first question, while trying to get her breathing regular again.

"Yes New York was amazing-"Kaoru

"Yes we saw a lot of great places, but I'm not sure we got to see it all" Hikaru finishes.

"Yes, we went to a play on the last night there and it was incredible, though half of the class didn't understand what was going on." Haruhi laughs "Thankfully Hikaru had me and Kaoru, or he wouldn't have understood much of it either."

"You speak English Haruhi?" Tamaki asks surprised

"Yes, I thought I told you that sempai?" she says watching as he shakes his head. "…Maybe that was somebody else."

"By the way Boss we didn't bring you back anything." The twins tell him

"What why not?" he pouts

"Actually…I did pick up a few things for you Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi shrugs and begins to look through her bag.

"You did-?" Tamaki asks happily "My darling daughter does love me."

'I forgot he's back on the whole 'his precious daughter thing'' she sighs pulling out a bag which held the things she picked up for him. "It's just a few things that I picked up in a store that I thought you would like." She tells him pulling out a 'I 3 New York' t-shirt, a cap, a snow globe, a bag of American candy, and a watch.

"When did you pick those up Haruhi?" the twins ask, as Tamaki happily accepted her gifts. "We were with you like the whole trip."

"I spent one of our free days with Renge and Momoka remember" she tells them "You two spent the day with Souga and Kaname and we all met up for dinner in Times Square."

"Oh yeah…" they murmur

"By the way, I never got to ask you what you two did to Souga that made him so terrified that entire dinner." She asks them curiously.

"It was a complete accident and you don't want to know" they state not looking at her. "So why didn't you get us anything?" they ask changing the subject.

"My gift to you two was translating that '100 sure-fire pranks to make you laugh' book we found on a stand." She snaps, still angry with herself for doing that. Most of the pranks seemed harmless enough, but there were some that may have been…questionable.

"Oh yeah" they grin mischievously at Tamaki, who looks from Haruhi to the twins nervously.

"I got you something too Kyoya-sempai" she says turning to face Kyoya, who finally seems to look up from his laptop and the others to look at her curiously.

"And what is that Haruhi?" he asks, as she finds what she was looking for in her bag and walks over to him.

"It's just a watch" she answers handing him the small box. "But this one lets you know what time it currently is in New York, Tokyo, and Paris." She smiles, knowing he would understand the hidden meaning.

"I assume this was thought of to help me keep time, while I study in New York?" he asks sarcastically

"That and I thought it might help you to know what time it is for the rest of us, so you won't call any of us at ungodly hours in the morning." She retorts

"Now why would I do that Haruhi?" he asks, earning a smirk from her. "But thank you. It really is thoughtful."

"You're welcome" she smiles again. She was worried that the twins might have understood the hidden meaning in the watch, but seeing as they were currently chasing Tamaki around the room thought better of it.

"Didn't you have an announcement to make or something?" she asks Kyoya, as the two of them watched, with humor, the others running around the room.

"Yes of course" he sighs" Tamaki, if you're done playing with the twins I believe you want to make an announcement?"

"Oh right" Tamaki notes stopping so abruptly it causes the twins to run into him and the three of them fall to the ground. Kyoya only sighs and Haruhi tries hard not to laugh. When they had gotten off the floor Tamaki turns to face all of them. "Anyways, you all know that Kyoya and I will be graduating in a few months and we decided it would be great if we could all go away for a week."

"…Tono, when would we even have time to go away? After you and Kyoya-sempai graduate you leave like what, two weeks later?" Hikaru asks

"Well we do have that week before the Ouran Fair" Haruhi points out. She wouldn't dare look at Kyoya, who she knew was smirking at her.

"Yeah, but don't we need that week to prepare?" Kaoru asks

"The Host Club's preparations are already finished and are just waiting for the final adjustments and inspections." Kyoya states "and all of that can be done, right before the fair."

"Is Kyoya-sempai actually green lighting a trip?" the twins asks surprised

"I am it would be nice to take a trip and be able to relax, before I head to America." He says

"…All right we're in, where are we going?" the twins ask

"Nowhere overseas, I'm not dealing with the time difference again." Haruhi puts in immediately, "or the damn jetlag."

"And we only have a week, so no place where we would have to try to do ten things in one day." Kyoya adds

"You only say that because you would rather sleep" the twins smirk

"You're damn right I'm not going to have any of you waking me up at seven in the morning to go off and do something stupid." He snaps

"Which is why I was thinking we should all go back to Okinawa, after all we only spent one day there the last time." Tamaki tells them

'More like the Shadow King planted the thought in his head' Haruhi laughs inwardly. "I'm in, but wait are Hunny and Mori-sempai coming?"

"Don't worry Haruhi I've already contacted them and they will both be happy to come" Tamaki assures her "no matter where we end up going.

"Of course they will, they'll already be on summer break" the twins point out "and we're in too, we didn't get to spend that much time having fun the last time."

"So we're all in an agreement to go back to my family's beach house in Okinawa?" Kyoya asks

"Yes" they chorus, as he seems to write something in his notebook.

"Very well I'll let my father know and Tamaki did your father approve of the five of us leaving for a week?" he asks

"Yep, he thinks we all need a week together, before we have to separate." He grins "So in about a month we'll be hanging out on a beach in Okinawa."

'And Kyoya and I will be telling you a secret you won't want to know' Haruhi inwardly sighs sharing a glance with Kyoya.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half went by slowly and when Haruhi rushed into her classroom almost late one morning she was surprised to see Kyoya talking to her teacher. "Kyoya-sempai what-?" she starts, as he walks over to her, grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the classroom much to the shock of her classmates.<p>

"I need you to come to the hospital with me" he states

"Wait Kyoya what's going on?" she asks, as she frees herself from his grasp and he turns to face her.

"I got a call from Akito-niisan about an hour ago Fuyumi-neechan went into labor about three this morning" he explains

"Isn't it a few days early for that?"

"Apparently the baby wants out today and Nee-chan has been asking for you, so I already got permission from the chairman and Tachibana is waiting outside, are you going to come with me willingly?" he asks holding out his hand

"Of course, but did you really have to drag me out of the classroom like you were planning to kill me?" she asks laughing and taking his hand.

"When you weren't in your classroom I panicked a bit" he replies. "I've been a bit panicked all morning actually."

"Of course you have your sister is in labor, you're just worried for her." She tells him, as they walk out of the building. She was only met with silence. 'He must really be worried for her, though that shouldn't surprise me she's practically his mother.' She thinks wrapping her arms around him and not caring if anyone sees. "She'll be all right you know, after all she is in the hands of the best." She smiles up at him, as they get into his car.

"Thanks Haruhi" he murmurs kissing her temple, before they drive off to the hospital.

"Chikao-san, why are you out here?" Kyoya asks, as they enter the waiting room to see Chikao, Yuuichi, and Akito muttering to one another.

"Fuyumi kicked me out" he replies

"Let me guess, you kept asking her if she was okay and kept offering to help somehow?" Haruhi sighs

"Yeah how did you-?"

"The last thing a woman wants to hear while in labor is 'are you okay' because she isn't and you can't help her in any way so really there is no point in asking if she needs help." She tells them "and I'm sure the only reason Fuyumi kicked you out was so that she wouldn't yell or start blaming you."

"Oh that's right your last week here, you helped in the maternity ward didn't you?" Akito asks

"Yep and I learned a lot from the new mothers." She smiles "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go see how Fuyumi is doing."

"Do you want me to come?" Kyoya asks

"I think I can figure out where she is" she laughs and leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I'll let you guys know if anything happens" she says, before walking back out of the room.

"She's oddly calm" Yuuichi notes

"The alternative is to be panicked and scared" Kyoya points out "I'm glad she's taken the role of being calm."

"Because you're the one panicking?" he asks

"…I'm just grateful she was in the car with me" he states, confirming what Yuuichi asked.

"Well you're not the only one worried Kyoya" Chikao sighs "With the way Fuyumi was yelling at me though do you think Haruhi-san can handle her?"

"Considering Haruhi-san was the only one Nee-chan kept asking for I'm sure she'll be fine." Akito mutters "Unfortunately now all we can do is wait."

Two hours turned to three and before any of them realized it was noon and Kyoya's phone starts to ring, as he was walking into the hospital's cafeteria with Akito for something to eat. _"Kyoya the twins tell me you just dragged Haruhi out of class and left school and they can't get a hold of her, where are you two?" _Tamaki asks angrily.

"_Tamaki I do apologize for taking her so suddenly, but my sister went into labor and wanted Haruhi by her side" _he explains calmly

"_Fuyumi-chan, how is she doing?" _he asks his anger immediately ebbing away

"_I don't know it's been almost five hours since we showed up, but if something bad had happened I'm sure somebody would have told one of us by now." _He sighs "_and before you ask Haruhi is with Fuyumi now. It's probably why none of you can get a hold of her."_

"_Well at least I know you didn't kidnap her, how are you doing?" _he asks

"_Honestly I'm terrified, but we're all trying to keep a strong face for Chikao-san." _He sighs knowing Haruhi and Tamaki were the only two people he could really admit anything too.

"_It'll be all right you know, after all she is in the hands of the best" _he tells him and Kyoya couldn't help but start laughing. "_What did I say something funny?"_

"_You two are incredible Haruhi told me the exact same thing when we got into my car."_

"_See father and daughter think alike" _he exclaims happily, only causing Kyoya to sigh deeply. "_Well I should let you get back to waiting for your new godson and I'll let the others know that you were only fulfilling a request from your sister."_

"_Thank you Tamaki. I promise we will both be back at school tomorrow." _He assures him

"_I'll hold you to that talk to you tomorrow Kyoya" _he replies hanging up

'I didn't think the twins would think I kidnapped her, but then again I wasn't thinking straight this morning.' He sighs, before wandering over to where Akito was grabbing something to eat.

Almost another five hours pass and Kyoya was beginning to think that maybe they wouldn't be at school tomorrow if this continues through the night when his father walks into the room. "How is she?"

"We don't know, but it's been almost fourteen hours and since we haven't heard anything by now she should be-"Yuuichi was cut off as Haruhi appears behind Yoshio and all of them stand up immediately.

"Congratulations Chikao-san" she smiles and walks over to Kyoya "It's a healthy baby boy and Fuyumi is fine, tired, but fine."

Chikao, to her surprise walks over to her and embrace her tightly. "Thank you Haruhi-san" he murmurs before letting go and running out of the room to see his wife and son. The others soon follow suit, leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone.

"How are you doing?" he asks her

"I'm tired, but nowhere near as tired as Fuyumi." She answers leaning up to kiss him and take his hand. "Come on you should come meet your new godson he's adorable."

He says nothing as she takes his hand and leads him to his sister's room. Once they walk in he sees Chikao laughing with Fuyumi and holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. His father was, as usual, over by the window watching the two of them. Akito and Yuuichi were on the other side of the bed keeping their eyes on the small bundle.

"Did you finally decide on a name?" Haruhi asks leading Kyoya over to the end of the bed.

"Kichiro, Kichiro Shido" Fuyumi smiles.

"Lucky son" Haruhi murmurs

"You know the meaning?" Kyoya asks her curiously, as five pairs of eyes move to her.

"Yeah, one of my neighbors is pregnant and asked me to help her pick out a name." she explains "When you spend six hours looking through baby name books you tend to remember a few of them. I guess the name Kichiro just stuck with me."

"Any other names stick with you?" Kyoya asks kissing the top of her head

"Yeah Tatsuo and Kokoro, though I don't really remember the meanings."

"Sounds like Haruhi-san already knows what she wants to name her kids" Akito jokes

"S…shut up Akito-san" Haruhi stutters and tries to hide her blush, only causing everyone else in the room to laugh. After a few moments of this Kichiro started to cry and Chikao hands him back to Fuyumi, who manages to get him to stop crying within minutes.

"You really have this mother thing down don't you?" Akito asks her

"Well I should by now" she laughs "Do you want to hold him Kyoya?"

"I don't want to make him leave his mother-"

"You just don't want to cause him to cry again" Haruhi laughs "Come on Kyoya I think you can hold your own godson, here I'll take him first." She tells him, as she walks around Chikao and Fuyumi hands her Kichiro.

"Haruhi I really don't think-"Kyoya argues, as she walks over and hands Kichiro to him. When she made sure he was safe in Kyoya's arms she let go and he was left staring at the small bundle in his arms, whose eyes were staring back at his with curiosity. His godson was cute and there was no denying that he looked exactly like Chikao, but his eyes were identical to Fuyumi's making him only want to protect her child. It also made him think that Haruhi was right, in her own way that children might be a weakness of his after all. Not in the same way Haruhi was of course, but similar enough for him not to like it.

"What's this, does little brother have a weakness for babies?" Akito asks breaking Kyoya of his thoughts

'My only weakness is Haruhi' he convinces himself, as he hands Haruhi back Kichiro "Very funny Nii-san" he growls.

"Oh please, like Kyoya has a weakness for anything" Haruhi laughs sharing a knowing glance with Kyoya, before handing Chikao back his son. "And if he does I have yet to figure it out."

"Haruhi-san, we all know you're his weakness, after everything you've done it's not hard to see that" Yuuichi states

"So there's finally something the rest of you know that doesn't involve Haruhi and I telling you directly?" Kyoya asks jokingly, causing everyone to laugh and Kichiro to start crying again.

"Okay either he doesn't like the way his father holds him, or he doesn't like all of us laughing." Akito notes, as Chikao hands him again to Fuyumi and stops crying.

"He's probably hungry" Yoshio points out "Have you fed him yet?"

"Not yet, but you're right I should probably do that before I fall asleep" she laughs

"Well we have a meeting in twenty minutes Yuuichi Akito, we should get going."

"Yes father" they chorus getting up.

"Kyoya Haruhi-chan I'll see you both some other time." He nods in their direction "and Fuyumi Chikao…congratulations" he murmurs, before walking out the door. Akito and Yuuichi right behind him.

"Well he seems happy about his first grandkid" Haruhi laughs moving back over to the bed.

"That's just how he always is; eventually he'll show more of an interest" Fuyumi smiles at her holding Kichiro.

"We're all used to it Haruhi, now I should be taking you home, before your father thinks you've ended up in the hospital again." Kyoya tells her "Nee-chan Chikao-san congratulations."

"Thank you and if we don't see you before you leave have fun and good luck on your trip" she calls after them.

"We will thanks" Haruhi tells her, before closing the door.

"You told her?" he asks curiously

"I only told her that we are going on a final trip with the club, before you to graduate and that we're telling them there" she explains. "When you are in a room for hours you tend to start talking about random things."

"So you didn't tell her about what else we are planning to do there?" he smirks, as they get into the elevator

"Like I would have told her something like that" she says indifferently

"Really so having a little fun there will only be between us?" he asks curiously, before trapping her in a type of cage in the corner of the elevator.

"Besides my father no one else will have to know" she confirms used to this trick of his by now she simply wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her in order to kiss him.

"Your father-oh yes you made a promise to him didn't you?" he asks breaking it off after a few moments.

"Yes, and I don't plan on betraying his trust with me." She states

"I wouldn't expect you too" he murmurs leaning in to kiss her again. This continued until the elevator finally stopped and the door opened. "So are you going to let me take you home or just call Hotta?"

"…I was in such a rush this morning I kind of forgot my other phone" she admits. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course" he smirks kissing the top of her head, before taking her hand in his and walking out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow for Okinawa and I have yet to tell dad that Kyoya and I are planning to sleep together.' She argues with herself, while finishing some last minute packing, which she knew was pointless if her dad didn't change her suitcase the twins would. 'I just hope he doesn't have to work late tonight.' She glances at the clock, which only read 6:12, but if she wanted to be alert and awake tomorrow she knew she had to go to bed soon. 'I know they want to make it there before it gets dark, but four in the morning is really pushing it.' She sighs 'Well I'm not doing much good by just standing here. I guess I'll just take a quick shower before he gets home.'<p>

When she steps out of her room, her hair still wet and dripping onto her nightshirt she sees her father sitting on the couch watching TV and eating the leftover dinner she had left for him. "Welcome home dad" she calls out startling him.

"Jeez Haruhi I didn't even hear you come out. Shouldn't you be packing for your trip?" he asks

"Already done" she replies sitting down next to him and picking up her brush, which she realized she left on the table. "How was work today?"

"Same old, same old" he replies turning off the television. "What about you, surely those girls at your school can't be too happy with the fact that you are spending a week alone with the host club."

"Let them think what they want. I'm only with one member and don't plan on changing that. I'm more worried about telling the rest of the club then I am about what stupid rumors those girls are spreading about me." She states

"Are you sure some girls can get really mean" he warns her.

"I have Akane to chew them out if they start anything though" she laughs. "She already promised to shut them up and simply wished me good luck."

"I'm just glad you have at least one female friend at that school instead of just a group of boys" he sighs.

'I am too' she thinks.

"So how are you going to tell the rest of them?" he asks her suddenly, "after all that is the reason you are going to go on this trip right?"

"Yeah, but Kyoya and I have just decided to…wing it" she admits

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"No matter how we tell them they're still going to be hurt" she sighs. "We've been trying to come up with a way for the past few weeks, but every time we do we also come up with a way that they will hate us for it. We figure if we just let them find out on their own then their reactions will be different than what we can imagine and will be easier to handle."

"Interesting way of going about it" he notes.

"It's the best we got, but if we can come up with a different way we'll do it" she sighs. "…Actually dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"And what's that?" he asks getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I…plan to sleep with Kyoya while we're there" she states following him

"You mean you haven't already?" he jokes

"Dad that's not what I-"

"I know what you meant Haruhi, but I'm surprised you two haven't done that already." He admits

"I promised I would tell you"

"I know that, but I was still worried. Look I know I can't stop you, but are you sure?"

"I want it to be him and I know we're ready"

"Then there's nothing I can do, but tell you to please be safe" he sighs

"You're the one who put me on the pill when I entered high school" she laughs

"Haruhi-"

"I know what you meant dad and thanks" she smiles walking over to him and hugging him tightly from behind.

"No thank you for keeping your promise and telling me" he says turning around and hugging her back.

"Of course, you think I wouldn't?" she laughs

"I trust you completely Haruhi, just as I trust Kyoya-kun to take good care of you." They stood there for a few moments, before Ranka was the one to let go. "Now come on you should be in bed you have an early start tomorrow, are you completely packed?"

"Yep I'm all ready to go" she confirms

"Good, then go to bed. I have to leave early for work tomorrow, so I'll see you off in the morning." He tells her

"All right good-night dad" she waves, before heading into her room.

"Goodnight Haruhi" he replies, as her door closes.

'That was far too easy, unless he plans to talk to me again tomorrow before I leave.' She sighs, before falling onto her bed and already knowing sleep wasn't going to come easily for her tonight. 'This is it. The week we let the others know what's going on between us.' She thinks nervously suddenly thinking about the week to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the bit of a longer update, though it's only been a bit longer than a week. I meant to post this Monday, but my laptop went on the fritz and I wasn't able to get any internet, so I apologize. Oddly enough this chapter was supposed to be one of the shortest, but it turned out to be one of the longest. I like it though and hope you do too. I don't know when the next one is going to be up. It'll be the first of the two part beach chapter. As always thank you for the reviews and for reading The Missing Piece. xD<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Day 1**_

"Okay dad I'm off, Kyoya's limo is outside." Haruhi tells her father tiredly the next morning, grabbing her bag and hugging him good-bye.

"Haruhi I do wish you and Kyoya would wait to do this." Ranka sighs

"What telling the rest of the club everything?" she asks jokingly, picking up her suitcase.

"Don't play dumb Haruhi; you know what I'm talking about." He snaps

"I know dad and I'm sorry, but I truly think we're ready. At least we waited this long and we are already engaged." She points out clutching the necklace around her neck, which had her engagement ring dangling from the end.

"I know that Haruhi it's just…never mind I can't control you anymore. I'm happy you chose to tell me beforehand, just be careful okay?" he asks hugging her tightly.

"I will dad I promise, I'll see you next week," she waves running out the door. Ranka watches her get into the limo and knows that the next time he sees her she wouldn't be a little girl anymore.

* * *

><p>"4:00 am is too early to be awake," the twins were whining as the limo drives off.<p>

"You are all the ones who wanted to make it to Okinawa before the sun set, so you are just going to have to deal with it," Kyoya growls.

'Well Kyoya is pissed, but I would bet that, like me, he hasn't slept at all.' Haruhi thinks moving over to sit next to him, to no one's surprise Kyoya was already seemingly in a deep sleep.

"Haruhi, why are you sitting next to mommy?" Tamaki asks

"Sempai I want to sleep, and by the looks of it Kyoya-sempai does too." Haruhi snaps "None of you would dare wake him up at the risk of being thrown out of the limo, so it only makes sense that you will leave me be if I am sleeping next to him."

"But Haruhi," the twins protest

"No, good-night" she yawns, closing her eyes and falling immediately into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up several hours later she realizes she's lying down in a private plane, her legs were laid out comfortably on the seat next to her and her head was resting on Kyoya's shoulder. Looking around she sees the twins asleep comfortably next to one another, Tamaki was, for whatever reason laying spread out on the floor, and Hunny and Mori were fast asleep across from her. "You awake?" she hears Kyoya ask.<p>

Getting up she sees him sitting up, with his laptop on his lap. "What time is it?" she asks yawing and wondering vaguely what the others would think if they saw how friendly Kyoya was being for waking up to find her asleep on his shoulder for comfort.

"About eleven-thirty," he answers, as she yawns again.

'Two more hours to go, until we at least land. Then it'll be about another three to make it to his private beach house' she thinks "What time did you get up?"

"About a half an hour ago," he replies not looking away from whatever he was working on. "And before you ask Tamaki was the one who carried you onto the plane.

"Were they asleep when you got up?" she asks referring to the others.

"Yes, so I'm not sure when they will get up and be annoying us once again." He sighs, earning a small giggle from her. "So, you want to wager on something, before they wake up?" he asks turning to face her.

"Well since you have never lost a bet in your life normally I wouldn't, but you have me intrigued." She tells him standing up to stretch a bit. "So what's the bet?"

"How long do you think it'll take for the others to figure it out?" he asks her

Interesting, how long do you think?" she asks curiously

"All week," he states

"Do you really think it'll take that long for them to-"she was cut off by Kyoya giving her a 'are you kidding' look. "Point taken it took them forever to realize I was a girl and even then it was only because it was obvious." She sighs "All right I'll give them the rest of the days, are we actually waging on something?"

"If I win…you have to tell them we're engaged and answer any questions relating that." He smirks

"And if I win you have to do it." She counters sitting back down next to him.

"Deal," he says giving her his devils smile, causing her to shiver slightly. "Kiss to seal this agreement?"

"Of course," she laughs wrapping her arms around his neck to have him face her and kisses him gently. They cut it quickly when they hear Mori stir. Quickly letting go of Kyoya she moves a few feet over to her bag to make it look like she was digging through it, as Mori opens his eyes and yawns. "Good morning Mori-sempai," she smiles.

"Haruhi," he replies not fully awake.

Looking over at Kyoya she sees he is already working on his laptop. Laughing to herself she pulls out her journal, which she had decided to start a few months ago and begins to write.

* * *

><p>The rest of the plane ride was annoying for Haruhi. Hunny woke up about ten minutes after Mori and was surprisingly quiet, as he ate the sweets he had packed along for the trip. The twins woke up about a half an hour later and by that time Haruhi was already well into a book she had brought when they began to harass her. She finally got fed up and told them to shut up and to entertain themselves by pulling a prank on Tamaki if they were so bored. They then decide to draw on Tamaki with a marker they seem to have pulled out from nowhere. Tamaki finally woke up just after they landed, making her wonder when he actually fell asleep in the first place. The twins manage to hold in their laughter of their masterpiece on his face, until Hunny tells Tamaki that he had a very colorful face and they finally snap and burst out laughing. Haruhi even saw it earned a small smile from Kyoya. The last few hours of the trip consisted of Tamaki arguing with the twins, Kyoya on his laptop, Hunny and Mori eating sweets, and Haruhi finishing her book, while sitting close enough to Kyoya to not raise suspicion. 'At least on the trip back we won't have to hide anything.' She thinks chancing a glace towards Kyoya, who only gave her a small smile.<p>

When they did finally pull into the familiar driveway of Kyoya's beach house, Kyoya closes his laptop and looks up to talk to all of them. "All right, now like the last time we were here there are no servants to aid us at all this week, so we are on our own." He states "All of you have the same room as the last time we were here, except for you Haruhi, when we get inside just follow me and I will show you to your room."

"Yes Sempai," she replies grabbing her things.

"That being said, we are all alone together for a week, so let's make this trip an interesting one." He smirks briefly glancing at Haruhi.

"Uh-oh, Shadow King is plotting something. C'mon Kaoru let's head up to our room. See you all later." Hikaru says, ducking out of the limo.

"Oh Haruhi, we have a new bathing suit for you to wear this week." Kaoru tells her, following his brother out of the limo with Tamaki running out of the limo to chase the two into the house.

"Idiots, it's not like I can go swimming," she sighs clutching her side, where she had been knifed months ago.

"Is Haru-chan still hurt from being knifed?" Hunny asks, concern in his voice.

"She's fine, I just don't think she should be playing in seawater." Kyoya replies

"Is that your opinion Kyo-chan, or doctors'?" Hunny asks curiously

"Both, but Kyoya-sempai suggested it first," Haruhi answers. "And the fact that I'm still not off my medication doesn't help. Please don't worry about me Hunny-sempai, I'll just lay out on the beach and read, or build sand castles."

"Okay, but we will make sure you have lots of fun this week Haru-chan." He promises leaving the limo with Mori.

"I'm sure you all will," she sighs

"You ready to head in?" Kyoya asks grabbing his bags.

"Yep, our week at your beach house starts now." She smiles following him out of the limo and is greeted with the smell of salt water.

"Remind you of something?" he smirks leading her up to the house.

"If you are referring to being thrown off that damn cliff by those punks, I'd really rather not hear it." She snaps playfully, as they walk into the house and head upstairs.

"Not at all," he smiles, but obviously lying.

"I already promised I would never do that again," she sighs "several times actually"

"Yes, but you still managed to find another way to scare me to death. Do I need to remind you that you took a knife for my brother?"

"You're not going to ever let that one go are you?" she asks

"Never," he replies, stopping in front of a door. "This is your room" he says taking out a key and unlocking the door. "I made sure to give you a room with a lock on it."

"So that's your game is it?" she asks laughing and recognizing that his room was right next door. "Having a lock on my door in case I'm not in my bed in the morning and no one is stupid enough to walk into your room and try to wake you up."

"That, and there are reports of scattered thunderstorms this week" he explains as they go in. "I just thought that it would be easier like this if you needed someone at night."

"Thank you Kyoya, truly" she smiles walking around the room and looking out the window to see dark clouds already beginning to form.

'There's a connecting door in the back of the closet" he says still standing in the doorway.

"I'll be sure to unlock it from this side" she promises already walking into the closet and finding the door.

"I'll be back to pick you up for dinner in a bit" he nods, before leaving and going over to his room. When he gets settled in his room and calls Fuyumi to assure her that they made it just fine he goes over to his side of the connecting doors and walks into Haruhi's room.

He finds her sitting on her bed hugging her knees, her suitcase was opened at the edge of her bed and he looked outside to see the clouds had already begun to make lightning. 'How did I not see this from my room?' he wonders moving quickly over to the bed. "Haruhi are you all right?" he asks sitting next to her. He noted that when she clung to his arm she stopped shaking considerably.

"I've been better" she murmurs. "I'm sorry I'm so weak when it comes to storms."

"It's not your fault and we'll break you of this eventually" he sighs "Do you want to head downstairs? I know the others are still better at this than I am."

"Not really I feel perfectly safe with you" she murmurs, as he moves slightly so she was able to sit on his lap and cling to his chest.

"Really, that's a surprise"

"What am I not supposed to feel safe with the Shadow King?" she jokes

"Of course you can Haruhi, but I'm still taking you downstairs to the others" he argues picking her up bridal style and walking out of the room.

"I can walk Kyoya" she argues "Neither of us are ready to admit anything the first day here and you carrying me like this won't help."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't" he sighs setting her down gently. "Just cling to my arm if you're feeling scared."

"Thank you Kyoya" she tells him clutching his arm like a scared child, as they head downstairs. "You know I never cared the last time we were here, but where are the other's rooms?"

"Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai have the two rooms down the hall from us and Tamaki and the twins are on the other side of the house." He replies, as she clings to him tighter when they hear thunder outside and reach the dining room door.

"I love you Kyoya" she murmurs suddenly. "I know bad timing, but I get the feeling I won't be able to say it for the rest of the night."

"You know I like to hear you say that" he smirks kissing the top of her head. "I love you too Haruhi" he replies, before opening the door and leading her inside.

* * *

><p>When the two enter they see Tamaki and the twins running around the table with Tamaki yelling something about his 'innocent daughter' probably referring to the last time they were all here and completely oblivious to the storm outside. Hunny and Mori were, Haruhi assumed, in the kitchen preparing dinner.<p>

"No chandeliers this time?" she murmurs looking up to the ceiling.

"I made sure they were all removed, we don't need you risking your life again" he replies, earning a small giggle from her. He smirks and turns his attention to the others. "What the hell are you three arguing about now?"

The three finally stop and turn to see the couple in the doorway. "Kyoya…and Haruhi, what are you two doing so close?" Tamaki asks, as Hunny and Mori enter the room with plates of lobster tails.

"In case you hadn't noticed there is a storm going on outside." Kyoya explains "I found Haruhi sitting at the top of the staircase shivering, and clutching her knees to her chest. Since all of you are better at this then I am I was going to find one of you, but she decided to cling to my arm and we came down here."

"What I didn't know there was a storm outside" Tamaki exclaims going over to one of the closed blinds and opening it up slightly to be sure, just as a flash of lightning struck, causing Haring to cling to Kyoya even more.

"Tono, you're only making it worse" Kaoru sighs closing the blinds back up, as Hikaru walks over to stand in front of Haruhi and Kyoya.

"It'll be okay Haruhi, why don't you come sit between me and Kaoru?" he asks extending his arm out for her to take

"I'm fine right here Hikaru thanks" she murmurs, her voice barely audible.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asks

"If I make her comfortable it's alright, just as long as she doesn't try to hug me. Is that acceptable Haruhi?" he asks looking down to her.

"Yes Kyoya-sempai thank you" she mutters.

"Haru-chan always does stick to the person who finds her, as long as Kyo-chan doesn't mind I say we just sit down and eat." Hunny says smiling at them.

"Speaking of were these lobster tails already in the kitchen?" Kaoru asks, as they all do what Hunny suggests and sit down.

"Yeah, there's all sorts of food in the kitchen" he replies already starting on a tail.

"My staff made sure there was plenty of food for us to prepare, but if we do want something else we can always go into town." Kyoya tells them

"We definitely need to go into town at some point this week, since we never got the chance the last time" Tamaki adds

"No kidding" everyone agrees

Dinner was quiet for the most part. Hunny noticed that whenever thunder could be heard outside Haruhi would tense up, but immediately calm down when Kyoya touched her in any way-even a simple gesture of their hands brushing together seemed to calm her down. He knew they were dating secretly, though they wouldn't admit it, but he had to wonder just how close they really were. 'They have to tell us at one point, so we'll keep quiet for now.' He sighs sharing a knowing glance with Takashi.

* * *

><p>They were just finishing dessert when the power went out and caused a flash of lightning to light up the room. Haruhi squeaked and clung to Kyoya even tighter. "I'm starting to think that we should have just come here tomorrow." They hear Hikaru sigh<p>

"Well there's not much we can do until the power comes back on, but it's supposed to be clear and sunny tomorrow so why don't we just all head off to bed. Surely we're all still a bit tired." Tamaki suggests

"What about Haruhi? We can't just leave her alone this storm may be here all night." Hikaru points out

"There's enough space in her room to have all of us sleep in there with her, why don't we all just do that?" Kyoya suggests he didn't want to, but he knew if he didn't all of them would come into her room at different times of the night to check on her. He was thankful for the darkness though so he was able to kiss her swiftly on the lips to calm her down.

"It'll be like a sleepover" Hunny says excitedly

"Haruhi is that okay with you?" Tamaki asks. There was no response "Kyoya-?"

"It's fine, she's simply too scared to talk, but she nodded her head." He replies

"Okay, then why don't we all go to our rooms, grab what we need, change, and meet in Haruhi's room in about twenty minutes." Tamaki suggests

"Sounds good" they all agree getting up and attempting to find the door.

"You know you can use your phones for light." Kyoya suggests sighing, as he listens to somebody, he assumes Tamaki, run into a wall.

"Yes of course" Tamaki mutters pulling out his phone and using it to guide him out of the room.

"Idiot" Kyoya murmurs getting up, "Haruhi are you okay?"

"I'm all right" he hears her, "but are you sure you will be?"

"It won't be that bad, like Hunny-sempai said it'll be like a sleepover." He assures her, helping her out of her chair and wandering out of the room.

"If you're sure" she sighs, as they head upstairs and prepare for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2<strong>_

Hunny wakes up the next morning on the smaller couch next to the closet, covered in the blankets he had brought from his room last night and groans at the sunlight that was creeping into the room through the crack in the drapes. He gets off the couch to stretch and turns to the longer couch which Mori was sleeping on to see him already awake and dressed. He waves good morning, but Mori is looking towards the bed. Turning to see what had his cousin looking so surprised he looks to the bed and has to blink twice to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion.

Tamaki was curled up on one of the far sides of the bed sleeping peacefully and clutching Kuma-chan, which Haruhi had refused last night. The twins were sleeping next to him huddled together, but that was no real surprise. Haruhi and Kyoya on the other hand was what made him think that it was an illusion. Haruhi had slept between Hikaru and Kyoya the night before, but it was clear who she preferred to protect her. Haruhi's head was curled up in Kyoya's chest and both of her hands were clutching one of Kyoya's close to her chest while his other hand was wrapped protectively around her waist, his head was resting on hers. They both looked like they were sleeping so well it was hard to say anything.

Hunny shares a glance with his cousin, who only shakes his head and shrugs. A few minutes pass and Tamaki was unfortunately the next one to wake up. He stretches, walks into the bathroom, comes back out and finally takes a look at the bed, before he can scream out Mori covers his mouth. "Shh…Tama-chan we don't want to wake the others up" Hunny tells him.

"But why are Haruhi and Kyoya sleeping like that?" he protests more quietly after Mori removed his hand

"Tama-chan, no one knows what they're doing in their sleep. That could have been any of us Haru-chan is sleeping with like." Hunny tells him, though he doubts it.

"I can't allow her to sleep like that with anyone though" Tamaki protests loud enough for the twins to stir.

"Damn it milord why are you always so loud?" Hikaru groans sitting up

"You two, how could you let Haruhi sleep like that with him?" Tamaki asks pointing to where Haruhi and Kyoya were still fast asleep.

"What's the problem now?" Kaoru asks sitting up next to his brother. The twins look to the other side of the bed and let out something between a smirk and a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hunny ask curiously

"We'll explain outside, I don't want to be the one to wake the Demon Lord." Hikaru tells them getting out of the bed.

"I definitely don't want to be Haruhi right now, wonder how Kyoya-sempai is going to react to waking up like that." Kaoru agrees getting out of the bed with his brother and the others follow them out.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two so calm about this?" Tamaki asks them 'I don't understand I'm sure Haruhi is dating one of them, so why aren't they more upset?' he wonders, as they lead them down to their room. Kaoru slips in and comes out with a photo about five minutes later and hands it to Tamaki.<p>

"This is why it's so funny. Haruhi did the same thing on our trip to New York apparently when there is someone else in bed with her she curls up next to them." Hikaru laughs as he watches their reactions.

"Is that Princess Kuragano?" Tamaki asks looking at the picture and realizing it was almost identical to the way Kyoya and Haruhi were sleeping.

"Yep, they shared a bed one night and Renge took this picture of them the next morning" Kaoru confirms. Suddenly they're all laughing.

"Seems Haruhi is a bit more dependent than she thinks" Hikaru laughs "but I do feel kind of bad about leaving her with Kyoya-sempai, once he wakes up it's not going to be fun for her."

"There's no way Kyo-chan will do anything to Haru-chan" Hunny brings up. "He may not like being woken up, but we all know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Let's hope so, I'd really rather not go back in there and accidently wake him up" Kaoru says the others silently agreeing with him.

"Why don't we all head down to the kitchen and get something to eat while we wait for them to get up?" Tamaki suggests handing the photo back to the twins and they all head downstairs.

* * *

><p>'The hell-?' Haruhi wonders hearing a door close "Oh dad must have left for work, but why do I feel an arm around me? Unless Kyoya stayed over again.' She thinks shifting her position a little, as memories from the night before came flooding back and she opens her eyes, to be met with Kyoya's shirt. 'That's right I'm not at home I'm in Okinawa with the host club. There was a storm last night and the others all decided to sleep in my room, so then-crap are they noticing how I'm sleeping.' She wonders quickly sitting up and looking around to an empty room. 'They must have all left.'<p>

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya yawns sitting up with her "or did you actually mean to startle me so early in the morning?"

"I'm sorry I woke up and remembered that the others stayed in here too last night and I didn't think our positions were exactly appropriate." She stammers

"Well since they're not here it's safe to assume they saw how we were sleeping. We'll just have to come up with something downstairs." He yawns again lying back down.

"Kyoya what time did you fall asleep last night?" she asks

"About the same time you all did why?" he asks

"Liar, I know when you are staying with me because of a storm you either stay awake until it passes, or if you are sure I'm completely asleep." She tells him

"Honestly you're starting to scare me with how much you know." He sighs. "All right I fell asleep about three thirty this morning."

"Then go back to sleep. I'll go downstairs and get us out of this." She tells him getting out of bed and stretching a little.

"Haruhi you expect me to just-"

"Kyoya trust me it'll be fine. I have the twins to back me up about how I sleep. Something like this happened in New York when I was sharing a bed with Momoka." She explains. "Please just go back to sleep, or you are going to be in a bad mood all day."

"…Fine give me one hour and come and wake me up." He asks.

"Okay." She nods, before leaning down and kissing him once, grabbing another set of clothes and walking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"Whoa Haruhi nice choice of clothing, your dad change your suitcase again?" the twins ask as she walks into the dining hall in a dark blue halter top sundress that stopped a few inches above her knees and white sandals.<p>

"Actually this I chose, but the rest of my suitcase seems to have changed." She sighs sitting down between the twins and taking a roll Kaoru offers her. "By the way sorry about how I sleep, that must've been a bit of a shock to wake up too."

"It's all right we already explained to the others about what happened in New York we get it you like to sleep curled up with somebody." They laugh

"Oh shut up" she growls, but thankful to the twins for remembering.

"Haru-chan, how did you not wake Kyo-chan up?" Hunny asks her curiously.

"Oh he woke up." She sighs. "We argued a bit, I apologized, and he fell back asleep. I doubt he's even going to remember waking up the first time."

"He really didn't do anything to you?" Tamaki asks

"Why would he do that?" she asks, as the others just shrug and go back to eating breakfast. 'Well that was easy to handle' she thinks biting into her roll.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, Kyoya it's been exactly one hour." Haruhi mutters walking into her room and seeing Kyoya still asleep in the middle of the bed. Sighing and knowing her muttering wasn't going to do anything she closes the door, walks over to the bed, and crawls onto it. "Kyoya, Kyoya" she calls shaking him a bit. "Come on Kyoya you said an hour please try to-ack" she cries, as she's thrown on her back with him towering over her.<p>

"Scare you that time?" he asks smirking.

"Damn it were you already awake?" she asks.

"Well I woke up around the time you came into the room, so yes." he replies.

"Whatever, the others are already heading down to the beach for the day. I just came to get my things and to wake you up." She sighs.

"Really so we're alone?" he asks smirking.

"And I told you not during the day, now get off me please" she asks. He sighs and rolls onto the other side of her. "You know it wouldn't be safe to do it during the day." She points out turning her head to face him and kisses him.

"I know." He replies kissing her back and rolling out of the bed. "I guess I should go get ready to hang out on the beach all day."

"There's still some food left downstairs for you if you want it." She tells him. "And when you're ready the rest of us will be outside."

"See you outside in a bit then." He replies walking over to her closet and disappearing into his room.

* * *

><p>It was nearing noon when Kyoya came walking out of the house in his swim shorts and a loose t-shirt and sees Haruhi, who was now wearing a white bikini and attempting to play volleyball with Tamaki and the twins. Hunny and Mori were having some fun cliff-diving, whether that was to remind Haruhi of what happened the last time they were here he wasn't sure. He wanders over to one of the four beach chairs set up, sits down and pretends to be interested in the group by taking pictures with his phone to post to the club's website, but he keeps one eye on the volleyball game where Haruhi had just gotten hit with the ball.<p>

"Damn it Hikaru I told you to watch it." Haruhi laughs, as she gets up shaking sand off of herself.

"Not my fault you can't seem to keep your eyes on it." He replies jokingly from the other side.

"Putting you two on the same team now seems like a bad idea." Tamaki murmurs taking the ball from Haruhi.

"You only realize this now?" Haruhi laughs looking briefly over to the beach chairs to see Kyoya sitting in one of them and had finally decided to come out, he was now taking pictures. "Looks like Kyoya-sempai is finally awake." She murmurs, as the other three were arguing about scores.

Tamaki stops, after hearing Haruhi's comment and looks over to where his friend was sitting. "Kyoya, why don't you come join us and help referee this game." he calls.

"Why would I want to do that?" he replies.

"To be a part of the game, you don't want to just sit there and watch us all day do you?" Tamaki asks.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am thanks."

"Please Sempai?" Haruhi asks "it would only be for a few games and you get to determine if we're playing fair."

"I know what a referee is Haruhi" he sighs. Looking up he sees Tamaki giving him his usual puppy eyes and Haruhi looking on the verge of pouting. 'Damn it if I can't refuse one of them, how in the hell am I supposed to refuse both.' He groans. Giving in he gets up and wanders over to the net. 'She's going to get it for this later' he promises.

"Looks like Kyo-chan really can't deny Haru-chan anything ne Takashi?" Hunny asks his cousin from the top of the cliff. The pair had just watched the exchange on the beach and was now watching Tamaki toss Kyoya the ball, only to get it thrown back at him and hit the face.

"Seems like it" he replies, as the two sit to watch the game for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru and Kaoru beat you 3-2 games Tamaki can't you just let it go?" Kyoya growls, as they were all sitting down for lunch about two more hours later. "The last game was a tie."<p>

"I still want a rematch." Tamaki protests.

"And we will give you one another day; we want to play in the ocean after lunch." The twins tell him.

"Fine we'll play a game in the ocean it will be Haruhi and me against you two again." Tamaki tells them.

Haruhi was about to let him know she couldn't go into the water when Hunny beat her to it. "Haru-chan can't play in the water." He says coming out of the kitchen with plates of food for them. "She's still recovering from her stabbing."

"It's been almost four months though." The twins point out.

"I can go in water just fine, but seawater is out of the question." She tells them. "You guys can still play though, I'm sure Hunny-sempai or Mori-sempai will help you out."

"But we promised to make sure you have fun Haru-chan" Hunny pouts

"Sempai the volleyball game this morning was a lot of fun, but now I'd rather sit on the beach and read or something." She assures him. "I promise I'm having fun."

"Okay we'll play with you three right Takashi?" Hunny asks

"Ah" Mori replies

"Well I am not getting dragged into another game and will sit on a chair and watch you three make fools of yourselves" Kyoya tells them biting into a sandwich.

"You just want more pics for the site" the twins sigh, as they too bite into their sandwiches.

'That or he wants to talk to me about making him join in the game earlier.' Haruhi sighs inwardly.

After agreeing to wait another hour before jumping into the ocean and playing some physical game the others were in the water by almost four that evening leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone in two of the beach chairs. "What the hell are they even doing?" Haruhi asks pausing from her writing in her journal to look up and see Hunny jump on Mori's shoulders and Hikaru jump on Kaoru's leaving Tamaki as some sort of referee.

Kyoya looks up from his book and watches them for a few moments before taking out his phone again and getting some pictures he finally answers. "I think it's a game called chicken…that or some form of wrestling," as they watch both Hunny and Hikaru fall off and Mori and Kaoru try to pick up Tamaki.

"…or a type of race?" she asks, as Mori lifts Tamaki up and Hunny and Hikaru push Mori over into the water.

"Whatever it is it's stupid" Kyoya sighs taking another picture, as the five in the water switch partners.

"But at least they all seem to be having fun" Haruhi smiles

"I guess" he sighs, turning and snapping a photo of her.

"Kyoya" she protests

"What our guests want pictures of our hostess having fun as well" he smirks

"They do not, just delete that picture please?" she asks

"Can't, as soon as I take a photo it uploads to the clubs site" he tells her

"Kyoya" she protests

"Careful there love, you don't want the others to hear you calling me by my name"

"Cunning bastard" she sighs laying back down.

"I fail to see what you're so embarrassed about, you look beautiful in that suit" he comments returning to reading his book.

"I don't know just the thought of my picture in this, being on a site for people to look feels…odd I guess" she sighs. "After all I am the only girl here on a beach with six of the hottest guys in the school."

"You need to stop worrying about what people are going to think of this" he sighs. "You're having a good time right?"

"Yes"

"Then that's all that matters okay?" he assures her "now I'm going to take a quick nap, wake me when they get tired and want to go inside would you?"

"Sure and Kyoya…thanks" she smiles, before settling down to watch the others.

* * *

><p>It was just after seven when it got too dark to stay outside anymore and they all move into the house to get something to eat. "Hunny-sempai are you sure you don't want any help?" Haruhi asks walking into the kitchen, after changing back into her blue sundress.<p>

"No we got it thanks Haru-chan" he smiles

"If you're sure" she murmurs waking back into the dining hall, where the others were playing poker on the table.

"A full house beats a straight Tamaki, I win" Kyoya was telling him, after revealing his hand and sending Tamaki to his corner of woe.

"I thought a flush beats a full house though" Haruhi asks looking at Hikaru's hand.

"No only a straight flush" Kaoru explains

"But a flush does beat a regular straight right?" she asks sitting down

"Yes, do you know how to play poker Haruhi?" Kyoya asks

"A little, my dad taught me the basics" she shrugs.

"You want to play a few games with us?" Hikaru asks shuffling the cards

"…Sure are we betting on something?" she asks

"The person who wins the most hands picks the movie we watch tonight." The twins tell her, as Hikaru starts dealing the cards and Tamaki wanders back over to the table.

"How many rounds have you played?"

"Six, so far Kyoya-sempai's winning with three. Hikaru has two and I have one." Kaoru tells her

"Anything wild?" she asks looking at her hand

"Three's are wild" Hikaru answers, as the game began

"Three jacks" Tamaki reveals

"Full house, nine high" Kyoya smirks

"Again-?" the twins sigh. "we fold."

"Full house, Queen high" Haruhi mutters laying her cards down. The twins are the first to start laughing and Haruhi looks over to Kyoya, who only shakes his head.

Three more rounds go by and Tamaki finally wins one. Haruhi wins the last two leaving her and Kyoya tied with three each. "Who knew innocent little Haruhi knew how to play poker so well." Kyoya smirks

"Poker is just about luck and I just seem to have a bit of it tonight" she replies.

"Okay, the last round will just be between Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai for the win." Hikaru announces dealing out the cards to the two of them.

"Two." Haruhi asks setting two cards aside.

"I'll hold." Kyoya tells him.

'Crap.' she thinks. "Ready to show?"

"Four tens." he lays out.

"How the hell do you keep getting cards like that-?" the twins ask amazed and making a mental note to never actual play real poker with him.

"How did you shuffle these Hikaru?" Haruhi asks laying her hand down to reveal a straight flush, much to the shock to the others.

"Nice hand Haru-chan." Hunny laughs. "Does this mean she wins?"

"I guess it does." Kyoya smirks.

"Remind us to never play real poker with either one of you." the twins laugh.

"Oh come on it was just luck." Haruhi laughs.

"Well Haruhi looks like you get to pick the movie tonight." Tamaki tells her, as they sit down for dinner.

"Great" she murmurs starting on a piece of meat and knowing that she was going to end up picking a movie everyone wanted to see anyways.

* * *

><p>After dinner they all ended up in the huge theatre like room in the house watching the first Harry Potter. Haruhi was laughing at how unrealistic it was. Kyoya was bored, but found he liked the potions teacher's way of teaching students. Tamaki was moved by Harry's story and somehow related himself to him. The twins loved how mischievous the Weasly twins were and wanted to somehow re-create the game Quiddich. Hunny was fascinated by the endless amounts of sweets during dinner and Mori seemed to be enjoying it.<p>

Hunny fell asleep shortly after the movie ended and Mori said good-night to the rest of them, picked Hunny up and headed off to bed.

"We should all head up to bed" Tamaki yawns. "Good-night all of you" he waves, also heading out of the room.

"Night Haruhi" the twins wave, before following Tamaki out of the room and leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone.

"You know Tamaki- sempai is probably going to make us watch the second one tomorrow night." Haruhi laughs "actually he'll probably make us watch all eight of them before we leave at the end of the week."

"I'm not sure that will be completely a bad thing" Kyoya murmurs.

"You actually enjoyed it?" she asks in disbelief

"Not entirely, but it was entertaining"

"I guess"

"You ready to head up to bed?" he asks

"…Yes" she smiles taking his hand.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he says, kissing her temple

"It's not that I don't want to I'm just nervous" she smiles pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. "I know I'm safe with you though."

"I love you Haruhi" he murmurs kissing her again.

"I love you too Kyoya" she smiles, as they walk out of the room and head upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_

"Are you all right Haruhi, you look different this morning?" Hikaru asks, as she walks into the dining room the next morning.

"I just walked in, how on earth you can tell if I look different this morning?" she laughs

"I don't know, you just…walked in differently I guess" he shrugs.

"I'm fine really, where's everyone else still asleep?" she asks

"No one is willing to wake Kyoya-sempai up. Tono is outside talking to our driver about going somewhere today and Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai said something about going for a jog." Kaoru tells her

"Any idea to what Tamaki-sempai's plans for us are today?" she asks pouring herself a glass of milk and sitting down next to them.

"Not a clue" they chorus, as Tamaki runs into the room.

"Oh, good morning Haruhi" he smiles walking over to them. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well thank you" she smiles, as Hunny and Mori wander in.

"Wow Haru-chan you seem to be in a good mood this morning" Hunny comments.

'So I wasn't imagining it' Hikaru thinks still watching Haruhi. "So Tono what are we doing today?" he asks

"When Kyoya gets up I'll let you all know" he tells them

"That could be hours though and wouldn't he already know?" the twins ask

"Nope it's a surprise and I want all of us to participate" he tells them.

"I'll go and wake him up" Haruhi suggests getting up

"NO" all of them but Hunny and Mori practically scream.

"Gah-what?" she asks "I woke him up yesterday and he wasn't that bad."

"That's only because he fell asleep with you" Tamaki tells her. "If you try and wake him up today he may throw something at you, or worse."

"Tama-chan that's only you and the twins" Hunny points out. "I'm sure Haru-chan will be just fine, besides you want to start on whatever we're doing today right? If she's willing to try and wake him I say let her" he says, knowing that there was no way Kyoya would hurt her.

"Haruhi, are you sure?" Tamaki asks

"Trust me I've woken him up a few times and he really is no worse than my father" she laughs. "Hikaru, Kaoru surely you remember that morning you came over before the trip and I had to warn you."

"Oh yeah, you said your father was worse than the Demon Lord in the morning" Hikaru remembers.

"What why were you two in Haruhi's home in the morning?" Tamaki asks them, giving Haruhi the chance to slip away quietly.

* * *

><p>Since his room was locked Haruhi goes through the connecting doors and sees Kyoya still asleep on his bed. "Kyoya, Kyoya you need to get up." She calls quietly moving closer over to the bed. 'Funny I was with him all night, yet I'm nervous about approaching him.' She sighs, opening the drapes to let the sun in and seeing that it had no effect on him at all. "Kyoya" scowling she finally moves to the edge of the bed and crawls on. 'I swear if he's only pretending to be asleep again I'm going to be pissed' shaking him slightly she sees his eyes open slowly.<p>

"Haruhi-"he groans

'Well at least I know this time he was actually still asleep' she thinks. "Kyoya you need to get up the others are already awake and are downstairs waiting for you."

"Don't really care" he mutters in a way that caused her to laugh.

"The will you get up for me, please?" she asks kissing him on the cheek. Not to her surprise she was suddenly thrown on her back with him over her. Haruhi sucked in her breath at the feeling of his icy cold fingers going under her shirt. "Kyoya!" she exclaims sharply, removing his hands. "What are you—?" But he interrupts her with a kiss. The familiar sensation of his lips on hers leaves her dazed for a moment. "You realize you're only covered up by the blankets right?" she asks laughing and trying to hide the blush she knew was creeping onto her face.

"Well I must say you look a lot better without clothes on" he smirks.

"Kyoya" she cries

"I'm just teasing you Haruhi, you just look so cute flustered" he laughs and finally rolls off of her.

"Jerk" she mutters

"Are you feeling all right?" he asks getting out of bed and walking over to dig through his suitcase.

"I'm fine Kyoya really, don't worry" she tells him getting off the bed. "I still love you and will be downstairs with the others, when you're ready."

"Still love you too Haruhi" he smirks, as she walks out of his room and he walks into the bathroom to get ready for another day.

* * *

><p>"What the hell-?" she asks walking back into the dining room to see them all standing around Tamaki, who seems to have fainted. "What happened in here?"<p>

"Oh, Tono didn't like our explanation of what we were doing at your house so early in the morning." The twins grin

"What did you say?" she asks bewildered

"Nothing, so how'd it go with Kyoya-sempai?" they ask

"Well he's up, but he wasn't too happy about it" she sighs, before sitting back down between the twins.

"He didn't do anything?" they ask

"Nope, the only thing he really did was growl about not caring what Tamaki-sempai wants to do today and rolled back over." She laughs "eventually I got him to wake up though and he'll be down in a bit."

"Maybe we should have you wake him up from now on, since you seem to be the only one who doesn't get hurt." The twins tell her.

"Doesn't matter to me" she yawns taking a bite of an apple. "If I hadn't seen Kyoya-sempai throw that vase at Tamaki-sempai's head the last time he tried to wake him up. I would think you guys were overreacting."

"But we're not"

"I know that" she sighs, as Tamaki starts to get up.

""Twins…doing perverted things to daughter…early in the morning" he murmurs slowly getting off the ground.

"Sempai whatever they told you I assure you nothing happened" Haruhi tries to tell him.

"Oh my darling daughter I knew you would never let those devil twins touch you." He recovers immediately and tackles her for a hug.

She flinches drastically at the touch and wriggles free from his grasp. "Haruhi are you okay?" Hikaru asks putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump away quickly. "You're really…jumpy this morning."

"I'm fine sorry." She tries to tell them 'damn it Kyoya your little stunt this morning has made me not trust people touching me' she growls inwardly.

"My darling daughter is sick, we should get her to a hospital right away" Tamaki cries

"What the hell are you screaming about at ten thirty in the morning?" Kyoya asks walking into the room.

"Mother, something is wrong with our daughter" Tamaki tells him running over to grab his arm and drag him to stand in front of Haruhi. "She keeps flinching whenever one of us touches her."

"Really" Kyoya asks looking down at her, only to see a light blush appear on her face. "Haruhi are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine Sempai thanks" she states.

"If she says she's fine Tamaki there's really nothing we can do" he tells his friend turning back around to face him. "Now isn't there some reason you had Haruhi wake me up?"

"Oh yes" he exclaims "we're going on a short trip today."

"Great" Kyoya murmurs sitting down and accepting the cup of coffee Haruhi hands him. "And where are we going exactly?"

"That's a surprise, so everybody finish eating up and we'll go." He tells them happily

'This is going to be another one of his crazy ideas' both Kyoya and Haruhi sigh inwardly, before eating something.

About a half an hour passes and they we all heading outside to get into the limo that was waiting for them when Kyoya stops Haruhi at the door for only a moment. "So if you flinch when the others touch you, what about me?" he smirks playing with a lock of her hair.

"You already know the answer to that" she laughs leaning up to kiss him swiftly, before dropping her voice. "By the way, you look a lot better without clothes on too." She claims, before following the others out the door.

'You never cease to amaze me Haruhi' he laughs following her out.

* * *

><p>They drive on the main roads for over an hour, until they finally turn onto a dirt road and stop. Tamaki led them out of the car and they walked another fifteen minutes uphill to a small round clearing. There were several bushes blooming with flowers and a bit of the ocean was just visible through a few of the trees on the far side of the clearing making Haruhi wonder how high up they were.<p>

"Tono what are we doing so high up and why did you bring us all the way up here?" the twins ask annoyed.

"Tamaki what kind of game can we play here that we couldn't back at the house?" Kyoya asks

"We are going to hike back to the house" he announces

"From here? Tono that's almost a three hour walk back." The twins complain

"Oh come on it's going to be a race. We are all going to separate and the first one back to the house gets to decide what we do for the next three days." He tells them

"So the person who wins gets to decide what we do, basically the rest of the trip?" Kyoya confirms

"Yes"

"…sweet we're in" the twins grin.

"We are too right Takashi?" Hunny says

"Ah"

"I'm in too" Haruhi sighs. 'Not that I have much of a choice.'

"What are the rules?" Kyoya asks.

"No finding your way onto the main road and paying, or asking someone to drive you back you can walk along the main road, but nothing else. If you get hurt, you can of course call for help. It's all right to team up, since I know the twins will stay together and Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai will stick together. And finally there is a deadline if the sun starts to set and you are still out here somewhere, you can call to get picked up and taken back. Don't want any of us around here after dark." Tamaki explains

"Wow boss, you actually put some thought into this" the twins comment.

'I wanted this to be fun" Tamaki tells them.

"All right is that it?" Kyoya asks

"Yes, are we all ready to start then?" Tamaki asks

"Yep"

"3…2…1…GO" Tamaki cries and all six of them disappear into the trees, leaving Haruhi to stare off after them.

'I'll never understand this group' she sighs looking around. 'I guess I could go find the main road, but that would leave me with the challenge of trying to find the right roads. If I try to find my way down this cliff and onto the beach I would just need to walk south and find that cave that leads onto Kyoya's beach.' She thinks deciding to try the latter she finds a small path and follows it.

* * *

><p>Two hours pass and she knows she's lost, after following three paths that almost lead her off a cliff she ends up at a fork in the road. One seems to lead farther up a cliff and one looked like it leads down to the beach. She takes the one leading down and about ten minutes pass and she barely has time to let out a scream before she feels the sensation of falling one minute and the feeling of being lifted up the next. "Haruhi-sama, are you okay?" A panicked, yet familiar voice asks, as she is placed safely back on the soft ground.<p>

"Hotta, thank god" she exclaims hugging him tightly "Thank you so much."

"It's my job to protect you Haruhi-sama" he states returning to his calm demeanor.

"Your job or not, thank you" she sighs deeply, trying to get her heart rate to go back to normal. Daringly she turns around to see where she had fallen. It wasn't a particularly large cliff, but fall from it and you would face some serious damages.

"Haruhi-sama, would you like me to accompany you back to the house?" he asks

"No thank you I'd rather not-"

"Haruhi" Kyoya's voice came from the trees behind Hotta.

"Kyoya" she cries happily, as he appears beside Hotta. She runs over to him and he embraces her tightly.

"I heard you scream and I panicked" he explains.

"I'm fine Hotta caught me before I managed to fall off the cliff over there" she tells him still shaking.

"Thank you very much Hotta" Kyoya says turning to her bodyguard. "I know protecting her is just your job, but truly…thank you."

"Protecting Haruhi-sama is more than just a job to me master Kyoya" Hotta states, before disappearing back into the trees.

"Seems you made a good choice in your guard" Kyoya smirks, finally letting her go.

"I trust Hotta completely. I'm sorry I worried you" she mutters.

"As long as you are all right it's fine."

"Do you think the others heard me scream?"

"I doubt it. I wasn't very far from here and I haven't seen any of the others since we started."

"You want to team up?"

"I'm not leaving you alone again" he states taking her hand in his.

"I figured that…thank you" she mutters clinging to his arm.

"So where have you tried to get out of this forest?"

"It would be easier to tell you where I haven't tried" she sighs. "What about you surely you know this area well?"

"I only know my beach's general area, which is probably why Tamaki chose to bring us out this far" he growls. "Well is there any area that you know you haven't checked out yet?"

"Actually there was a fork in the road back the way I came, since this is a dead end do you want to try the other way?" she asks "It's only about a ten minute walk."

"Let's try it, but no more falling off cliffs" he asks kissing the top of her head.

"Please I have both you and Hotta watching me now" she laughs, as she leads him back the way she came.

"Haruhi, this doesn't look like it's going to lead us anywhere but higher up the cliff. Kyoya comments, as they reach the fork in the path.

"That's what I thought too, but what if there's a path that leads down to the beach farther up?" she points out

"…All right we'll try it" he sighs, giving in and letting her lead him up the path.

After about twenty minutes of climbing they find stone like steps leading down onto the sandy beach. The steps were rather steep and it took almost another ten minutes to carefully get down, but they finally felt the familiar feel of sand under their feet. "Yay, we're finally out of the forest." Haruhi cries happily looking up to where they just were and realizing just how high up they really were.

"Now if we just head south we should end up at the mouth of the cave that opens up to my family's beach on the other side." Kyoya notes looking around.

"South should be that way right?" Haruhi asks pointing to her left, while taking her shoes off to feel the sand.

"Yes, but it also means a few more hours of walking." He points out "are you sure you will be all right Haruhi?" he asks

"I'll be fine thanks, are you ready to head back?" she asks holding out her hand.

"Yeah, let's head back." He smiles taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her swiftly, before the two of them began walking along the beach.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh looks like Haru-chan and Kyo-chan found their way out of here first." Hunny laughs from up in a tree, as Mori climbs up beside him and looks down to the beach where the couple were walking.<p>

"I'm glad she's okay" Mori tells him. The two had heard Haruhi scream earlier, but by the time they had gotten to the spot there was no sign of anybody around.

"Me too that really scared me, but it seems Kyo-chan found her first." He smiles looking down again to see Kyoya seemingly chasing her. "You know anyone who sees them can see that they're together. I wonder how they've kept it up."

"If we get to the house before the others I'm sure you can just ask them Mitsukuni." Mori tells him

"You're right we should start heading back anyways" he says starting to get down. "Do you want to climb down the cliff, or head over to the main road and get back from there?"

"Cliff, I'd rather walk along the beach then the road" Mori replies.

"Good point" he laughs. "All right let's find a safe place to climb down and head back." He tells him getting back on the ground and heading back into the forest.

* * *

><p>It was just after five in the afternoon when Kyoya and Haruhi dragged themselves through the back doors of the beach house and collapse on the couch in one of the sitting rooms. "You know we should probably see if anyone made it back before us" Haruhi sighs.<p>

"Is anyone else home?" Kyoya shouts out.

"Not what I meant, but I suppose it gets the point across" she laughs.

A few minutes pass and no one walks in, or even shouts back. "There's no way we're the first back, where is everyone?" Haruhi asks curiously sitting up.

"Haruhi-sama. Master Kyoya welcome back." Tachibana tells them coming into the room and bowing.

'Where is everybody?" Haruhi asks

"You two are the first ones back" he answers

"…you're serious?" she asks surprised "I expected Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai to be back hours ago."

"Well since you were the one who suggested going up on the path and found the stairs you win Haruhi" Kyoya states. "Congratulations, you get to choose what we do for the rest of the week."

"Funny I wasn't even trying to win." She laughs "I just wanted to get back to the house safely."

"You almost didn't even do that" he jokes.

"Oh shut up, you know that actually was an accident" she pouts.

"I know" he sighs getting up and kissing her gently. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks" she murmurs kissing him back.

"I'm going to go do some work and take a nap before the others get back." He tells her breaking away. "If I'm asleep come and wake me up in about an hour would you?"

"Sure, I'm going to go take a shower and start on dinner." She replies

"Come upstairs with me?" he asks holding out his hand.

"Of course" she smiles taking it, as the two walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya I can't get anything done with you looming behind me." Haruhi growls, while trying to cut the vegetables over an hour later.<p>

"I'm only standing here by the counter Haruhi I'm not trying to be distracting." He smirks.

"Over there you're fine. I meant how you keep coming up behind me and kissing my neck, or worse." She argues

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Kyoya"

'All right, all right I'll stop" he laughs and not being able to help it he walks over to stand behind her.

"Kyoya" she warns

"What I'm not doing anything except watching you cook" he smirks.

"I should have just let you sleep longer" she sighs "You are becoming as bad as the twins."

"Yet you still love me" he points out wrapping his arm around her waist from behind and using his other hand to turn her face towards his.

"Yet I still love you" she repeats giving in, as he kisses her for probably the hundredth time since they got back to the house. "What's with you this afternoon? Since you found me in the forest you've barely kept your hands to yourself."

"Haruhi I almost lost you again this afternoon" he points out. "Can you blame me for being a little attached to you tonight?"

"…I guess not" she sighs turning back around to finish her prepping. "Actually you've been like this since we became engaged" she laughs.

"I think it's safe to say that we are a bit more than just that Haruhi" he laughs finally letting go of her waist, but still standing behind her.

"What do you want me to call us then Kyoya…lovers who happen to be engaged?" she smirks turning around to face him and sees Hunny and Mori in the doorway looking like they were about to knock both of them were staring at her in shock. She drops the knife she was holding and it hits the ground barely missing both their feet.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" Kyoya asks confused by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Hunny-sempai…Mori-sempai" she murmurs.

Kyoya turns around to see his two seniors standing in the doorway. "Should we even ask how long you've been standing there?" he asks his voice neutral.

"…Since you walked up behind her and turned her head for a kiss." Mori answers since Hunny was still just staring at Haruhi, who at this point is more interested at looking down at her feet.

"Well this was a mistake" Kyoya sighs

"What you coming in here and…distracting her?" Mori asks

"No, you two finding out like this," He sighs "We came on this trip to tell you all, but not to find out like this, damn it I'm sorry sempai."

"I'm so sorry Hunny-sempai" Haruhi murmurs to Hunny, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

"We knew you two were dating, but it's really more than that?" he asks clearly upset, but his comment took the couple aback.

"Wait…you two knew we were dating?" Kyoya asks

"Since the ball where Haruhi was revealed to be a girl" Mori confirms "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Valentine's Day" Haruhi sighs

"What? What did you do Kyo-chan ask her out once, then ask her to marry you?" Hunny asks

"Sempai, we've been dating since the last time we were all here in Okinawa." Haruhi cries "Kyoya waited sixteen months to ask me to marry him…and I accepted."

"Your family?" Mori asks Kyoya.

"Are all in love with her" he sighs "Trust me my family's been the least of our problems for months."

"…twenty months, you've been together for twenty months now and have been engaged for almost four?" Hunny asks

"Yes" both Kyoya and Haruhi answer.

"Why did you hide it for so long though?" Hunny asks on the verge of tears

"We were scared to let everyone know Sempai. It's a stupid reason I know and I should have told you several times, but I didn't and I don't know why." Haruhi leans back against the counter on the verge of tears herself. She really wanted them to find out, but not in the way they had.

"We weren't just scared. It was more of an 'I don't want anybody else hurt' kind of deal. I asked Haruhi out on a whim and never expected it to last as long as it has. If we had broken up I didn't want all of you to start picking sides and the club to split up. We were both in agreement that if we did break up that we wouldn't let it affect how we treated or acted around one another." Kyoya explains "After the Ouran Fair last year with everything that had happened…we should have told you then, but we didn't and I am truly sorry." He bows. "But I don't regret asking her."

"I just don't understand how, how on earth have you two been able to keep it up this long?" Hunny asks starting to calm down a bit.

"Commitment, trust, dedication…love. Take your pick Sempai, we don't even know." Kyoya sighs

"You've always acted so cold to Haru-chan though, how could you expect any of us to think that you two were together." Hunny points out "and Haru-chan's always been so oblivious I didn't even know she was in love with you until that day after club when you two were arguing."

"Oh yeah, that was a lie as well Sempai" Haruhi sighs

"What happened there?" he asks in disbelief.

"We were arguing about his brother Akito-san, who apparently had a small...attraction for me."

"Yes, thank god that little infatuation of his turned into brotherly affection soon after you saved his life." Kyoya sighs.

"His life-?"

"I saved Akito-san's life not Kyoya's." Haruhi explains. "Yoshio-san changed the media for the story because-"

"At the time you weren't supposed to know who Ootori-san was?" Hunny finishes in the form of a question.

"Yes" she sighs in defeat.

"…As much as I don't like that you've kept all this from us I kind of understand why you did it." Hunny says finally. "Right Takashi?"

"Ah"

"And you two are very much in love and are happy together right?"

"Yes"

"All right…congratulations to you both" Hunny smiles.

"Surely you have more questions than that?" Haruhi asks.

"We do, but they are the same questions that the others are going to want to know as well." Hunny sighs. "As much as we want to know I won't make you repeat them."

"You are going to have a lot more trouble with the others." Mori states. "we'll try to help you out, but there's only so much we can do."

"We know and thank you both very much." Haruhi smiles going over to hug Hunny tightly. "I am deeply sorry though." she mutters to him.

"I know" was his only reply, as he pulls away. "You need to let the others know soon."

"We know they will know by the end of the week." Kyoya states, as Haruhi gives Mori a hug and walks back over to Kyoya.

"Speaking of the others…the deadline is up." Haruhi notes looking out the window and seeing that the sun was beginning to set. "We should probably call them to make sure they're all right."

"We'll do it, you two can finish dinner." Hunny tells them. "And Kyo-chan no more distracting the cook ne?" he asks leaving the room with Takashi.

"You heard him Kyoya, why don't you go and figure out where the others are as well?" Haruhi tells him picking up the knife she had dropped.

"If I promise to stay at the counter will you let me stay?" he sighs moving away.

"…Fine, but stay over there." she laughs. "How do you think that went?" she asks after a while.

"Considering both of us flat out lied to one of them at one point during the last year I have to say I am thoroughly surprised at how well they took it." He states.

"It's not over though they have only accepted it for now, as soon as the others figure it out the real questioning will begin." She sighs.

"Are you worried?"

"Mori-sempai's right, the others reactions are going to be a lot worse, so yes I'm a bit worried."

"We will be able to handle it you know."

"…I know, look it sounds as though the others are back, why don't you go see them before they ask what you're doing in here with me." She sighs, as they can both hear Tamaki's voice at the other end of the house.

"Fine" he growls walking over to her and kissing her swiftly, before disappearing out of the door. Leaving her alone to finally finish dinner.

* * *

><p>During dinner the twins and Tamaki pestered Haruhi about what she wanted to do for the rest of the week. They were amazed that she managed to get back first, they had all decided to take the main road and ended up getting lost. She finally decides that she wants to go into town the next day and then they all move into the theatre room and watch the second Harry Potter. Haruhi grew bored. Kyoya had his smile of the devil throughout half of the movie, scaring most of them. Tamaki ended up crying at the end. The twins laughed and Hunny and Mori seemed to be enjoying it.<p>

"Good-night all." Tamaki yawns after the movie had ended and leaves the room.

"Night Haruhi." The twins call following him out.

Hunny makes sure that the others have left and walks over to where Haruhi was sitting. "Is something wrong Sempai?" she asks, as he hugs her tightly.

"Good-night Haru-chan" he smiles, letting her go and turning to face Kyoya. "Take good care of her Kyo-chan" he murmurs, before he and Mori leave the room.

"Like I have to be told to take care of you" he smirks getting up and taking her hand.

"They're just worried." She laughs leaning up to kiss him, before they both head off to bed.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya" Haruhi groans with pleasure, as he rolls over to lay beside her and she curls up closer to him at almost five in the morning.<p>

"What did you not like that?" He asks teasingly, before kissing her softly.

"Bastard" she murmurs curling up close to him. They lay like this for a few moments, until Haruhi remembers something. "Oh crap."

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asks.

"…The twins have the key to my door and I'm not in my room." she states.

"Your point?" he asks kissing her again.

"Neither one of us is going to be getting up before noon. If the twins come into my room to wake me up. They won't find me in my own bed, so I have to get up." She sighs, trying to get free from his grasp.

"Why do the twins have your key in the first place?" he asks still not letting her go and kissing her softly again.

"I forgot I gave it to them earlier when I asked if they could get my book from my nightstand." She sighs, as he finally lets her free.

"Oh yes, the one you were reading during the movie?"

"That's the one." She smiles leaning over to kiss him, before regretfully crawling out of the warm bed. "We both know it's best that I go back to my room anyways." She adds.

"Yeah I know. Are you going to be all right getting to your room?" he asks sitting up slowly. "I mean we've been up all night."

"I'm fine, my room is just through the closet." she laughs. "I'm just going to go take a shower and go to bed." She yawns wrapping herself up in a robe she finds in one of the bathroom. "I suggest you do the same."

"I'm going to." He yawns getting out of the bed.

"Sleep well." She calls over her shoulders, as she walks over to the closet.

"You too." He calls, before she disappears into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>...I am so glad I split these chapters up 13,204 words for just the first three days is ridiculous, but I like everything in this chapter and am glad I was able to write all I wanted to. Hope you all liked the first three days at the beach. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, at least I hope so. As usual thank you all for the reviews and for reading The Missing Piece. xD<strong>

**-I'm sorry, but after looking through my notes again and figuring out all I want to do for the beach. The week at the beach is going to be split into three parts. Again sorry, but otherwise it'll just get to long and I don't plan on skipping any of the days.**

**-I decided to keep it in the T rating, but I know I am probably pushing or will be pushing the border on M. I don't really know the limits on ratings, but if it was M something on the site would warn me right? Sorry i'm just kind of paranoid about things like this.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Day 4**_

"Where's Haruhi? It's not like her to sleep in this long." Hikaru complains the next day. The rest of the members were sitting around the table eating lunch.

"You're right; usually she's up a little after we are." Tamaki notes.

"She's probably just really tired." Hunny points out exchanging a glance with Mori. "We did all do a lot of walking yesterday."

"Hey Kaoru, we still have the key to her room do you want to go and have some fun waking her up?" Hikaru grins.

"You two should just let her sleep." Hunny argues worried that she wouldn't be in her room.

"We aren't going to do anything to her, besides it's almost noon. Kyoya-sempai should be getting up soon as well." They grin. "Tono, why don't you go and wake him up and we'll go wake up Haruhi?"

"Why do you two get to go and wake up my little girl?" he protests.

"We have the key to get into her room." They point out, as Hikaru holds up the small key.

"You three are going to regret trying to wake the two of them up." Hunny calls after them, as they all run out of the room with Tamaki chasing the twins. "Do you think they are sleeping in the same room?" he asks turning to Mori.

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't." he replies. "I doubt even they want the others to find out that way."

* * *

><p>"Tono, why are you following us I though you agreed to go try and wake up Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asks, as they were all walking down the hall to Haruhi's room.<p>

"I am Kyoya's room is up here." He argues with them.

"I thought only Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai's rooms were down this hall-oh." Hikaru stops in front of Haruhi's room, as Tamaki stops right next door. "We slept in her room the first night, how did we forget that Kyoya-sempai was right next to her?"

"Well this was the only other room available for her." Tamaki points out.

"Ah yes, what was wrong with her old one again?" Kaoru asks.

"It didn't lock and I didn't want you two devil twins near her."

"Yet here we stand in front of her door with the key." They smirk, as Hikaru puts it in the slot and turns.

"Don't you two dare do anything to my little girl." Tamaki states, before opening Kyoya's door, which was surprisingly open and walks in.

"No promises." They grin walking into Haruhi's room and finding it extremely dark.

"Wow, she really wanted to sleep in." Hikaru notes, wandering over to the blinds and opening them up to let the sun in and to reveal Haruhi in her bed almost completely covered by her blankets.

"Haruhi, Haruhi wake up." Kaoru tries shaking her. "You get to choose what we do today and you wanted to go into town right?" he asks, as Hikaru wanders over and begins to shake her from the other side.

This went on for about a minute, before the twins gave up shaking her and started turning lights on in the room. She still didn't stir. "Wow this girl is impossible." Kaoru laughs putting her room key on her dresser, as his brother moves back over to the bed.

"Kyoya…sempai" they hear her murmur and roll over. Hikaru stops just as he was about to start shaking her again.

"Did she just say-?" Kaoru asks watching his brother slowly back away from the bed and walk over to him.

"She did." He states reading his brother's thoughts. "C'mon we should go." Kaoru takes one last look at Haruhi and follows his brother out of her room.

* * *

><p>'Well that got them to leave.' Haruhi smiles to herself. 'Maybe that was a little mean though, but I did add 'Sempai' at the end. They shouldn't get too much from that.' She thinks rolling back over to get comfortable. '…That was too mean. I really should go and apologize.' She sighs inwardly, before attempting to get up, but finding her consciousness slipping away from her and she falls back on the bed asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hikaru calm down we don't know anything." Kaoru tells his brother outside of Haruhi's room. "C'mon, we have no idea what she was thinking about and she even used 'Sempai' after his name. It could have meant anything."<p>

"Do you think it meant anything?" Hikaru asks him.

"I don't know, but I still think she's going out with Milord." Kaoru sighs. 'Though she never did answer my question at the ball we had a while ago.'

"I do too. I mean if it's Tono then, fine I lose." Hikaru sighs. " But if it's Kyoya-sempai…I don't know. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Don't you think it's time we just ask Milord if he and Haruhi are dating?" Kaoru asks him.

"No way, I want to personally catch the two of them and then act all surprised and then pretend like we had no idea." He tells him.

"And then we get to make fun of them for keeping it hidden for so long." Kaoru agrees, as they watch Tamaki literally jump out of Kyoya's room and close the door quickly behind him. They hear the sound of something hitting the closed door hard.

"What did you do to make him throw something at you this time Tono?" they ask grinning.

"I told everybody was up and waiting for him, then he asked me if everybody was actually up." He starts to explain to them. "I admitted that Haruhi wasn't up yet and he rolled back over and told me to go away."

"So when you didn't he threw something at you?" They confirm. He simply nods. "What was it anyways; it didn't sound too big or heavy."

"It was an alarm clock I think. I'm not entirely sure I was too busy trying to get out of there." He sighs. "How'd it go with Haruhi?"

"Not much better. She refuses to wake up." Hikaru answers.

"Really, well maybe I should try and wake her up-"

"No" both twins tell him.

"I mean you've already failed with Kyoya-sempai, do you want something else thrown at you?" Hikaru asks.

"She threw something at you two?" he asks.

"No, but I think she wanted to." Kaoru laughs. "C'mon milord, we should just let the two of them sleep. We are on vacation they're allowed to sleep in if they want."

"I guess." Tamaki sighs, as the twins lead him back downstairs.

"It's not like town is going to go anywhere, besides it may even be more fun a night." Kaoru tells him.

"Yeah, besides it gives us more time to go play on the beach before they wake up." Hikaru points out. "I'm sure if we asked Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai will play volleyball with us."

"Yes and I will beat you two this time." Tamaki declares.

"We'll see." They grin, as they re-enter the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up groggily with the sun shining in her face. 'The hell-I thought I closed those.' She thinks sitting up slowly and looking around her room. 'Oh wait…the twins were in here this morning weren't they.' She groans turning to look at her alarm clock which read 1:27 PM. 'Well if I just woke up Kyoya is probably still asleep.' She sighs getting out of bed and not even bothering to change into something more decent then just her t-shirt she wanders into Kyoya's bedroom.<p>

"Kyoya, Kyoya it's after one in the afternoon you need to get up." She calls to him, as she enters his room and wanders over to his bed. "Kyoya" she calls again. "You really need to get up." No response. Sighing she climbs onto the bed and shakes him. "Kyoya really the others are already up and are probably waiting for us."

"You sound like Tamaki." He groans, rolling over and pulling her head down for a kiss.

"You have a visitor this morning too?" she asks, as he slowly sits up in the bed. "…Wait I thought your door was locked?"

"I did too." He replies yawning.

"I guess it was a good thing I left this morning." She sighs in relief. "But what on earth did you throw at him this time?" she asks looking to the bedroom door to see something completely busted up.

"I think it was an alarm clock." He replies getting out of bed. Haruhi notices he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"You think-?" she asks.

"I was half asleep all I knew was I wanted him out of my room." He argues. "Besides, what happened with you and the twins?"

"I was half asleep too and…I kind of muttered your name." she admits.

He blinks. "Well that's going to be a fun one to explain."

"Well unless they ask I'm not going to explain anything, besides I did add the honorific." She tells him crawling out of the bed. "So it shouldn't be too hard to come up with I was having a dream or something."

"Were you aware of what you were saying?" he asks.

"Yes" she admits. "I think, like you, I just wanted them out of my room, so I said something that made them shut up and leave. At least I didn't throw anything at them." She argues playfully.

"True, but you throw things a lot harder than you think." he laughs. "Are they all downstairs?"

"I doubt it." She yawns. "It's after noon they're probably down on the beach." She tells him walking over to the window and opening the blinds. "We should probably get dressed, eat, and then go get them."

"All right, but do me a favor and put some pants on would you?" he smirks.

"Oh shut up." She laughs. "I only put this on because I was too tired last night to actually find my pajamas."

"And here I thought that's what you were going to wear today." He jokes. She throws a pillow at him and walks back into her own room. 'Damn it Haruhi don't walk in here just wearing a shirt and panties, or next time I may actually try something.' He sighs inwardly. 'But I guess it proves how comfortable she is around me.'

* * *

><p>Haruhi met Kyoya downstairs about fifteen minutes later wearing a short pair of torn blue jeans that barely went past her thighs, and a white blouse. "Twin's?" Kyoya asks raising an eyebrow curiously.<p>

"Yep." She answers sitting down next to him and grabbing an apple. "But the necklace of course is yours." She smiles using her free hand to play with the ring.

"Well you look great." He replies eating his roll.

"Thank you." She smiles kissing him on the cheek. "Want me to make you something to eat?"

"Do you mind?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." She laughs getting up again.

"Do you want some help?"

"I don't need it, but you're going to follow me anyways." She laughs, before wandering into the kitchen.

"Yep." He replies getting up and following her.

* * *

><p>"Guys are you out here?" Haruhi calls about a half an hour later, as she wanders onto the beach. Kyoya had to go and check on something involving his family, so Haruhi offered to go and find the others. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai?" she calls again. "Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai?" 'Where the hell are they?' she wonders.<p>

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan over here." She hears Hunny's voice coming from around the other side.

'Well at least they didn't completely run off.' She sighs following Hunny's voice around the corner and coming face to face with the biggest pile of sand she had ever seen and the rest of the club members buried inside it with their head being the only thing visible.

"About time somebody showed up, we're kind of stuck." Hikaru tells her. She can barely see him behind Mori's head. "By the way nice outfit." He grins.

"Haruhi, you should not be wearing something like that." Tamaki complains from next to Kaoru.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was wearing the bikini the twins made me wear the other day." She argues. "Besides I think you guys being buried is a little more important right now." She couldn't help but start laughing at the site. "How, how in the world did you even manage this?" she asks pulling out her phone, knowing Kyoya would want pictures of this. "You guys look ridiculous."

"It was Tono's idea to have us all be buried, but somehow we all ended up in this huge pile." Kaoru explains.

"Can you help us Haru-chan?" Hunny asks.

"Well I can try removing some of the sand, but you are going to have to struggle out yourselves." She says still laughing and taking one last picture, before moving closer and staring to remove the sand around Mori. She knew he was the best choice to help her with the others.

Almost twenty minutes pass before all of them are free from the huge pile and they were all sitting down on the sand except Haruhi. "How long were you guys stuck in that thing?" she asks.

"Not long, maybe about ten minutes tops, before you showed up Haru-chan." Hunny tells her smiling.

"Yes, my darling daughter does love her daddy." Tamaki smiles, before attacking her with a hug.

"Get off me Sempai. The last thing I need is more sand on me." She growls getting free. "Look, you should all go and take a shower and change, before we head into town."

"What about Kyoya-sempai?" the twins ask.

"He's awake; he's just doing some work in his room." She replies wiping more sand off of her jeans.

"Did you have to wake him up?" They ask.

"Yeah and I still don't understand the big deal. I have no trouble getting him to wake up in the morning." She laughs.

"That's it; you're going to be the one to get Kyoya-sempai up in the mornings from now on." They laugh.

"Who's getting me up in the mornings now?" Kyoya asks coming around the corner.

"Haruhi, since you don't seem to bite her head off, or throw something at her." Hikaru answers.

"Good, so that means no more annoying King coming into my room." He glares at Tamaki. "And no more Devil twins trying to drag me out of bed?" He glares at the twins.

"Yes, I hope you're all right with that Sempai." Haruhi laughs, as the others shrink away.

"You already know I would never do anything to hurt you." He states. "Now considering the state you five look I assume you want to take a shower and change, before we head into town?"

"Yes, thank you Kyo-chan." Hunny smiles

"All right the car will leave in a half an hour. You should all be ready to go by then." Kyoya tells them, as they all do some sort of salute and go back up to the house. "Do I even want to know why they were all covered in sand?" he asks her, as they head back up to the house.

"Tamaki-sempai decided it would be fun to make everybody get buried in the sand." She laughs pulling out her phone again and handing it to him. "They were stuck and I had to dig them out."

"How did they all end up in one huge pile?" he asks looking through the photos.

"Not a clue."

"Well these are definitely going onto the club's site. Do you mind?" he asks.

"Go ahead it's the reason I took the pics anyways." She smiles at him, as they reach the house.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi daddy is really against you wearing that outfit in town." Tamaki was whining on their way into town.<p>

"Not my fault the twins and my father joined up to change my suitcase." She states. "And again I didn't hear you complaining when I was in my bathing suit the other day, why should this matter?"

"Tono's just worried because on the beach we're alone, but in town there are other people to look at you." The twins' state.

"Yet in the club I have to deal with girls flirting and dealing with you all, so I don't see this as much of a difference." She laughs. "And besides it's going to be the same thing here. All of the girls are going to be all over you guys."

"…She kind of has a point Tono."

"I also have you guys to watch out for me, so I know I'll be fine." She shrugs.

"Mother, you can't think that it's right for her to dress like this do you?" Tamaki asks Kyoya, who finally looks up from his laptop.

"Let her dress as she wants Tamaki. It really doesn't matter, as long as she's fine with it." He answers surprising Hunny and Mori.

"Thank you Sempai." She smiles, as the car pulls into town.

"Kyoya, how does it not bother you?" Tamaki whines.

"Let it go Tamaki." He sighs. "Let's just try and have another interesting day." He tells them, as Tachibana parks the car and they all start to get out, but Hunny holds Kyoya back a moment.

"It really doesn't bother you…at all?" he asks.

"Sempai, I've dealt with both Tamaki and Hikaru confessing to her. My own brother liked her for a short time, Kasanoda, and even a few boys in the school have gotten the courage to ask her out. This is in no way a big deal for me." He points out. "Like I told Tamaki if she wants to wear what the twins packed for her she can go ahead."

"You two have been through a lot haven't you?" Hunny asks.

"Yes, but now there's only one last obstacle to handle."

"The others?"

"Yes"

"Hey, are you guys coming out or what?" Haruhi asks poking her head in the door.

"Coming Haruhi." He smirks nodding to his seniors and getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how we lose all of them every time we all go out." Haruhi sighs almost two hours later. They had been wandering around for almost an hour without realzing that they were alone.<p>

"I want to know how the others can't figure out that we're together considering we are always the ones left alone together." He groans.

"Do you want to split up and look for them?" she asks, after trying to call their cell phones to no avail.

"I'd rather not leave you alone." He states.

"Oh come on, you know we need to find the others." She sighs. "Besides I have Hotta keeping an eye me in case something happens."

"…Fine meet me at the restaurant at the front of town in an hour." He sighs.

"Kay." She smiles leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, before he disappears into the crowd. 'Let's see…Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai would be at the sweet shop at the other end of town where Kyoya was heading. Tamaki-sempai…maybe at a pet store, flirting with somebody, or trying to help someone somewhere. The twins could be anywhere.' She sighs deciding to just wander into all the shops at this end of town.

* * *

><p>"Damn it where are they." She groans about forty-five minutes later and with the sun beginning to set. She had gone in just about every store in town. Admittedly there were some stores she browsed in and had found some gifts for her father that she wants to get him when they come back another day, but most of it was trying to find the others. 'Forget it I'll just head back to the restaurant, besides Kyoya probably found them already.' She sighs, exiting yet another store and beginning to head back.<p>

"Hey cutie, you lost?" She hears a man ask behind her about ten minutes after she left the last store.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She states moving along the street.

"Are you sure? It's not safe for a young girl like you to be out alone around here. There are a lot of people who may try to take advantage of you." He says still following behind her.

"You one of them?" she asks pulling out her phone.

"I'm just trying to help a young girl get back to where she belongs." He replies.

"And I told you I don't need help, so why are you still following me?" she asks calmly.

"You're very…cute you know."

"And you reek of alcohol. Look please just leave me alone. I actually don't want to see you hurt." She sighs.

"Like a small girl like you can hurt me."

"I can't, but I have a fiancé who can have you kicked out of the country without blinking an eye, two brothers who aren't afraid of anything, two cousins who know martial arts, and a friend who thinks he's my father, and will do anything to protect me." She states, as he catches up to her and grabs her arm.

"Liar" he smirks.

"She's not actually." Haruhi shivers at the auditory blizzard, even though she knows Kyoya's words aren't aimed for her, she still feels the effects well enough. She turns around to see Hunny and Mori looking more pissed then she's ever seen either of them and Kyoya giving him the glare of the devil.

"So which are you three?" The man asks holding her arm tighter.

"Fiancé and two cousins." Kyoya answers in such a calm, yet malicious voice it made the man shudder.

"Let Haru-chan go." Hunny tells him angrily.

"You really expect me to believe that a grade school boy can take me on." He laughs twisting Haruhi around to stand behind him. "Come at me then boy." He laughs pulling out a knife. The next few moments went by in a flash. In no time at all Hunny had freed Haruhi from his grasp and she was safely in Kyoya's arms and held the man in a headlock. The knife was held in Hunny's free hand and held it over the man's throat.

"That's enough Sempai; you don't need to kill him." Kyoya tells him holding Haruhi close.

"But Kyo-chan he was going to hurt Haru-chan." He complains, but still throws the knife to Mori and knocks the man out.

"Yes, but it's not our choice Haruhi was the one he was after and it's safe to assume you don't want him dead right?" Kyoya asks her.

"No, of course not. I just wanted him to leave me alone." She replies.

"Mitsukuni, you overreacted." Mori tells him.

Hunny looks from the man unconscious on the ground to Haruhi clinging to Kyoya and realizes his cousin is right. "Oh Haru-chan I'm sorry." He states actually beginning to cry. "Takashi's right I overdid it. It's just I saw he was hurting you and-"

"It's okay Sempai. I'm just glad he's not too hurt." She smiles, as he runs over to her and she gets on her knees to hug him. "I really did try to warn him." She sighs looking over to where he was laying.

"He should wake up in a few hours." Kyoya notes. "Are you okay Haruhi?" he asks placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. It's like I told you in the car I knew I had you guys looking out for me, so I wasn't worried." She smiles up at him, as Hunny stops crying and walks over to Mori.

"None of this is to be repeated to the others, we don't need them constantly worried for her." Kyoya tells them helping Haruhi to get up. "The last thing we need is this trip ruined by the others trying to keep an eye on you 24 hours a day."

"Right." Hunny states. "Takashi?"

"Ah"

"Like I want to retell this." Haruhi laughs weakly. "Where are the others anyways?"

"I was hoping they were with you, we couldn't find them anywhere." Kyoya sighs. "Thought by now they may be at the restaurant, so let's head over there and try to forget this little incident." He suggests, as Haruhi takes his arm protectively and Hunny climbs back on Mori's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"There the four of you are we were getting worried." Tamaki tells them, as they reach the restaurant.<p>

"You were getting worried? Tamaki we've been looking for you and the twins for over an hour now." Kyoya tells him sighing, as the twins walk out of the restaurant.

"We were in the park with Tono almost the whole time." Hikaru.

"Where were you guys looking?" Kaoru.

"I was looking in all the shops." Haruhi sighs. "What were you doing in the park the whole time?"

"…Well there was a bunch of girls hanging out there today." Hikaru admits, causing Haruhi to start laughing.

"Whether it be New York, or Okinawa you two are a couple of flirts aren't you?" she manages to get out, as they simply grin at her.

"What's your excuse?" Kyoya asks Tamaki.

"Are you kidding? So me and Kaoru are in the park talking to this pair of girls and Tono wanders over screaming his head off about us 'cheating on out sister' and making no sense at all. Then by the time his rant was over he was flirting with a girl who came over to figure out why he was yelling at us." Hikaru laughs.

"So the bottom line here is that none of you can help, but talk to any girls that walk by?" Kyoya asks sighing. "Let's just go inside and get something to eat."

"Good I'm starving." Haruhi states heading inside.

"Haruhi daddy will make sure you get your fill and make sure these twins don't steal your food." Tamaki states following her inside with the twins right on his heels.

"Idiots." Kyoya sighs, but he hides a smile and walks in behind all of them.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah Haruhi" The twins get her attention on the way back to the house.<p>

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" she asks.

"It's nothing like that." They laugh. "We forgot to tell you the two girls we were talking to earlier, Mitsuki and Maron, told us about a festival going on in town the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, so I assume you guys want to go?" she asks.

"Well since you're the one deciding what we do for the rest of the week we figured we would ask you if you wanted to go." They explain.

'Oh yeah I forgot about that.' She thinks looking from Tamaki's pleading face to the twin's curious ones. "Sounds like fun, of course we can go. What time does it start?"

"Sunset." They answer.

"All right Kyoya?" she asks turning to him.

"Fine with me, I'll make a note." He replies.

"Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai?" she asks.

"Yes, sounds like fun right Takashi?" Hunny asks.

"Ah"

"What about you Tamaki-sempai?" she asks, though already knowing his answer.

"It'll be a great night." Tamaki declares, as the car pulled into the familiar driveway.

"Let's hope so.' Both Haruhi and Kyoya think as they walk into the house.

* * *

><p>Haruhi wakes up staring at the giant theater like television from her position on the couch. 'What the hell?' she thinks getting up slowly and looking around. 'Oh-that's right we were watching the third and fourth one tonight and I fell asleep. I wonder what time it is.' She yawns taking out her cell phone and trying to read the little number. '2:21 AM…great I'll never be able to fall back asleep.' She sighs looking around again she sees Kyoya fast asleep on the couch beside hers. 'Looks like we both fell asleep.' She laughs inwardly. She was debating whether to wake him or not when a crack of thunder could be heard outside. 'Oh hell.' She shakes and knowing she would never be able to make it to her room she sits down next to Kyoya while trying not to wake him and curls up trying to stop herself from shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya wakes up groggily to the sound of thunder outside and is about to drift off back to sleep when he feels another curl up next to him. Opening his eyes completely he remember his fiancée's fear. "Haruhi." He calls jumping up.<p>

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asks, her voice is barely audible.

"No the thunder did. Sorry I didn't realize you were next to me I remembered your fear and was going to head up to your room." He explains, as she gets up and wraps her arms around him.

"When did this storm even start?" she asks, as he hugs her tightly.

"I don't know, but it couldn't have started too long ago, or the others would be trying to make sure you were okay as well." He sighs. "Are you tired?"

"No." She sighs. "I just woke up. I know I'm not going to be able to get to sleep for probably the rest of the night with this storm."

"You want to go upstairs? If we do eventually fall asleep I don't want to others to find us in the morning in here." He says kissing the top of her head.

"Sure your room or mine?" she asks.

"…Did the twins give you back your key?"

"Yeah it's on my nightstand." She tells him, as another flash of lightning lights up the room and she clings to him desperately.

"Mine then and don't worry Haruhi I have you." He tells her picking her up and carrying her bridal style and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"…Haruhi I want to try something to get rid of your fear." Kyoya tells her later, as they are both curled up in his bed. He was met with silence, but he knew she was listening. "I'm not going to force you into doing anything, but it will distract you for a while and possibly help both of us fall back asleep."<p>

"…I was actually thinking the same thing, but I was too scared to say it." She laughs weakly.

"You're secretly a temptress aren't you?" He laughs and kisses her neck.

"S…shut up." She laughs, as the sound of thunder covered the room again and she clung somehow even tighter to him.

He rolls over and positions her directly underneath him. "My voice will be the only one you hear for a while all right?" he tells her and she only nods. "I love you Haruhi." He states, before leaning down and kissing her neck.

"I love you too Kyoya." She murmurs giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck. The storm outside being completely forgotten, as another flash of lightning went off and for the first time in eleven years she didn't react.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 5<strong>_

"Haruhi, Haruhi open up." Hikaru was knocking on her door around eight –thirty the next morning.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan what are you all doing?" Hunny asks coming out of his room to see the three of them standing outside of Haruhi's room.

"There's a bad storm outside today, we just want to make sure Haruhi isn't curled up in her room crying." Kaoru explains, as Hikaru knocks on the door again.

"Well what if she's sleeping peacefully and doesn't know about the storm yet?" Hunny suggests. "You don't want to ruin her sleep if she doesn't even know yet."

"…If she's sleeping we definitely don't want to wake her up." Tamaki murmurs.

"Look if she's still not downstairs by the time Kyo-chan wakes up then we can check on her okay?" Hunny suggests, as Mori wanders out of his room. 'She may not even be in her room at all.' He thinks.

* * *

><p>Haruhi wakes up sore. The first morning she woke up was nothing compared to this, but being safely wrapped in Kyoya's arms made her think it was okay. Rolling over slightly she looks through the crack in the drapes to see that the sky was still pitch dark and covered by dark clouds. 'So today is going to be stormy.' She yawns and suddenly laughs inwardly realizing this is the first time she's woken up and doesn't care about how bad the storm is. Finding her phone on one end of the bed she checks the time. '10:52 AM …we should really get up.' She thinks managing to sit up slightly.<p>

"Haruhi." She hears Kyoya murmur; as she frees herself from his grasp and kisses him swiftly. His eyes open slightly and she smiles at him.

"It's almost eleven, we really need to get up." She tells him.

"This week at the beach is really ruining your sleeping pattern isn't it?" He asks getting up slowly. "Aren't you usually awake by eight?"

"Whose fault do you really think it is?" she asks smirking and climbing out of bed slowly and trying not to show him how sore she was.

"Yet you still love me." He smirks finding a pair of shorts.

"Yet I still love you." She sighs, wrapping herself up in a robe and wandering past a mirror. "Oh…damn it Kyoya." She groans looking at herself quickly.

"What?" He asks yawning and wandering over to where she was standing.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" She asks pointing to a bruise on her neck, but knowing where it came from.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." He almost laughs. "But you weren't complaining when I gave it to you."

"Kyoya"

"All right, all right just put some ice on it for now and the swelling will at least go down." He tells her, as she nods and walks into the bathroom a thought occurs to him. "…Haruhi are you all right?" he asks memories from last night coming back.

"I'm a little sore." She admits. "But really it's nothing too bad." She assures him wandering out of the bathroom with an ice pack on her neck, as a flash of lightning goes off outside.

He waits for her to react, but she simply walks back over to the bed and lies down. "Haruhi are you-?"

"Okay? Yep." She answers cheerfully. "Looks like your idea helped a lot." She gets up and smiles at him.

"Yet I ended up hurting you." He sighs.

"And because of that I'm not afraid of storms anymore." She smiles walking over to him and giving him a long lingering kiss. "It's okay all right? I'll be fine, besides like you said you didn't hear me complaining last night."

"Haruhi"

"I think the twins packed a chocker for me to wear, so it'll be able to cover my neck." She mutters half to herself.

"Haruhi" he growls, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"What is it Kyoya?" she asks.

"I hurt you." He states. "You should be angry with me, yet you're walking around like it doesn't matter and are trying to figure out ways to cover it up?"

"Kyoya I told you I don't mind. It's really not that bad and it seems I'm over my fear." She notes.

"Yeah for now, how long do you think it'll last?" he asks.

"Well every time something goes off outside I'm able to think of you protecting me, so I'm going to bet it'll last for a really long time." She laughs.

"Haruhi"

"Kyoya, I'm fine really." She sighs kissing him again.

"…All right fine." He gives in kissing her back, this time kissing her back.

"Good, so I'm going to go take a shower and find something to wear today." She smiles at him. "I'll meet you downstairs in a little while okay?"

"Okay." He smiles back at her warmly, before she heads back into her own room. 'She really is in a good mood this morning.' He notes grabbing a set of clothes and walking into one of the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, did you see Haruhi on your way down?" Tamaki asks, as he walks into the dining room.<p>

"No, but I found her in her room." He states. "She should be down in a few minutes."

"You woke her up?" the twins ask in disbelief.

"She wouldn't want to sleep past noon two days in a row, so yes I woke her up." He tells them sitting down and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"She wasn't affected by the storm outside?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't think she realizes there's a storm outside Tamaki." He replies. "But I suppose it'll be hard to miss now," as a crack of lightning goes off.

"One of us should go make sure she gets down here safely." Tamaki suggests.

"There's no need for that I'm already here." Haruhi's voice comes from the doorway.

Kyoya turns to face her and sees she's wearing the white chocker she was talking about earlier, which to his surprise had a black flower on it that was just the right size to hide the mark on her neck. She was also wearing black tights, a tube-top white dress that cut off just above her knees, and a balloon sleeved cropped black jacket.

"What's with you guys and just packing dresses or blouses?" she asks wandering over to the group.

"Why not, they look great on you and we packed a yukata for you to wear to the festival." The twins grin.

"Did you already know there was going to be a festival?" she asks curiously.

"No, we guessed." They reply.

"Fine." She sighs and sits down between them.

'She's being really calm, maybe she really doesn't know about the storm outside.' The twins think handing her an apple.

"So Haru-chan what do you want to do today?" Hunny asks.

She was about to answer when a huge crack of thunder is heard throughout the room. Everybody waits with bated breath for her reaction, but she only pauses for about two seconds and blinks. "Well since I know we can't go outside I was just going to let you guys decide what we can do in the house." She replies taking a bite of her apple and watches three of them stare at her in shock. Hunny and Mori both look at Kyoya eyebrows raised, who only shrugs and drinks his coffee.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm over my fear of thunderstorms." She tells them realizing that's probably what they were wondering.

"When…how?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't know I guess the first night we were here and all of you stayed in my room." She shrugs. "I think I just realized I didn't need to be afraid because I have all of you with me." She sees Kyoya smirk and gives him a quick glare.

"I knew we would break you of that horrible fear eventually." Tamaki cries happily running over to her and embracing her.

"Damn it Sempai, get off me." She groans, trying to hide the pain, as he lets her go. "So, as I was saying what do you all want to do? Seeing as we're stuck inside today it really doesn't matter." She asks taking a bite of a roll.

"I say we settle down with some popcorn and hot chocolate and watch more of those movies." The twins suggest.

"Oh yeah, what are we on like five?" She asks.

"Yep, you fell asleep about the middle of four." They laugh.

"Shut up I was exhausted from wandering around town most of the afternoon." She retorts.

"Whatever." They grin. "So boss you want to watch five and six?"

"Of course, but if Haruhi doesn't-"

"I'll be fine sempai. I'll just sit at the table in the back of the room and read, write, or I can mess around on my laptop." She assures him. 'I really should check the club's website and see what pictures Kyoya has put up.' She sighs inwardly.

"Well…if you're sure." He mutters

"Sempai I promise I'll still be in the room with all of you. I just won't be paying much attention to the movie okay?" she sighs.

"All right the twins and I will get everything set up then. While you go and grab what you want from your room." Tamaki tells her, as the three of them leave the room.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan…are you really all right?" Hunny asks, after making sure the others were completely gone.<p>

"What? Sempai I'm fine." She laughs, as Mori walks over to her and points to the chocker with his eyebrows raised. Sighing and knowing there was no way to hide it from him she pulls it down slightly to show him the mark.

"I figured it was something like that." Hunny laughs weakly.

"Sempai I'm fine." Haruhi states pulling it back up.

"I know Haru-chan. I just wanted to make sure I was right about why your fear went away." He smiles at her. "I am glad you're not scared anymore though."

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"Ice" Mori states.

"I promise to ice it again when I go upstairs to grab my things." She assures him and he gives her a quick nod.

"All right well we're going to go make the popcorn and hot chocolate. See you guys in a little while." Hunny says heading over to the kitchen. "And Kyo-chan I know you're trying to let the others find out, but that's definitely not the way to do it."

"I am well aware of that Sempai thank you." Kyoya sighs, as they disappear into the kitchen and he turns to her. "Your two 'cousins' are really protective of you aren't they?" he smirks.

"Yes, but I'm grateful." She smiles.

"C'mon then let's head upstairs." He tells her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm curious as to why the others aren't asking me why I have a laptop though." She murmurs.

"The twins think Tamaki gave it to you and Tamaki thinks the twins gave it to you." He answers. "None of them want to ask the other because they all want to find out on their own that you are dating one or the other."

"So they all think I'm dating the other?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes." He replies.

"Great this could be interesting." She sighs.

"Well they'll all figure it out eventually. For now we should just head upstairs and grab what we want to bring downstairs to do." He tells her.

"What you're not going to watch the movie with the others?" she asks laughing.

"Please, after the third one I grew bored." He states. "I'll just sit in the back with you and work."

"Try to keep your hands and feet to yourself." She smirks

"No promises." He murmurs kissing the top of her head, before they walk out of the room. A flash of lightning goes off and Haruhi only smiles up at him and kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you know exactly when to take the right pictures don't you?" She asks Kyoya about an hour later, as the others were completely engrossed in the movie and she and Kyoya were at the back table both on their laptops.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asks getting up to stand behind her to look at the pictures.

"Well this one of me getting hit in the head with the volleyball." She giggles. "And this one of Tamaki being thrown into the water by Hikaru. You even have one of us all playing poker."

"Yes those were fun to take." He smirks.

"When did you take these pictures of us all asleep on the plane?" she asks clicking on the 'First day' link and showing all of the members asleep and even a photo of herself being carried onto the plane by Tamaki.

"Well I have to be taking pictures everyday for our guests." He explains.

"Have you even taken any of us today?" she asks looking through 'Day Three' pictures and seeing some pictures of the huge pile of sand, but it was mostly Hunny and Mori. With some occasional ones of the seven of them at dinner.

"I have not, though I should figure out what to take a picture of first." He sighs.

"Well we've been in here almost all afternoon. Can you get a good pick of all of them staring at the screen?" she asks curiously looking over to the rest of them to see that they were all glued to the screen.

"No it's too dark in here." He sighs. "But if you want to help me get pictures you can go into the kitchen and bake something sweet for Hunny-sempai."

"If it'll get me out of here fine, but won't they notice if I disappear?" she asks pointing to the others, whose eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Please this movie is already almost two hours in they won't notice you're gone until it's over." He points out.

"All right then I'll be in the kitchen." She closes her laptop and heads out of the room.

"I'll be there in a little while to have some fun taking pictures." He calls after her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are Haruhi and Kyoya?" Tamaki asks after the movie had finished almost an hour later.<p>

"Haru-chan said something about making a cake for tonight and I think Kyo-chan is taking pictures of it for the site." Hunny tells them. "That or he's upstairs."

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together this week haven't they?" Hikaru asks.

"Mother's just spending some time with daughter its perfectly normal." Tamaki laughs.

"So you're all right with it boss?" Kaoru asks

"Why wouldn't I be?" He tells them after finally finding the sixth movie. "Besides I would have thought that you two would be the ones worrying."

"Why would we worry?" They ask in unison.

* * *

><p>Groaning inwardly Hunny grabs Tamaki's arm and drags him from the room. Mori does the same to the twins and takes them to a different room. "Is something wrong Sempai?" Tamaki asks.<p>

"Tama-chan, are you really all right with one of the twins dating Haruhi?" He asks directly.

"…Of course not, but if dating one of them makes Haruhi happy then its fine with me." He sighs.

"So say if it wasn't one of the twins she is dating?"

"What? It's not one of you two is it?"

"No Tama-chan I'm just asking what if?"

"Well I know the twins like her, so I can accept that. But I guess if it was one of you three I might be a bit more angry because you've kept it hidden from the rest of us." He admits.

"So you would be mad if it was Takashi, Kyo-chan, or me." Hunny tries to confirm. "But you would accept it if it was one of the twins?"

"Yes"

"Damn it." Hunny sighs inwardly. 'This is going to be hell when the three of them actually find out.'

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong Sempai?" Hikaru asks, as Mori drags them into another room.<p>

"Are you two really okay with Haruhi dating Tamaki?" He asks directly.

"Of course not, but we know that idiot makes her happy." They sigh.

"And what if it wasn't Tamaki she was dating?" he asks.

"What then who is it?"

"No I'm just asking what if?"

"It's been obvious since she joined the club that Tono loves her. But if it's really one of you three we'd probably be a bit angrier because you've kept it hidden." Hikaru tells him, as Kaoru tries to figure out what Mori is actually asking.

"So if it was Tamaki you would accept it, but if it was one of us you wouldn't?" Mori confirms.

"Yes" They answer in unison this time.

'Damn it.' Mori sighs inwardly. 'This is going to be hell. I'm glad Mitsukuni and I already know.'

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Hunny asks Mori a little while later at the table that Kyoya and Haruhi were using earlier at the back of the room, while the other three were glued to the screen watching the sixth one.<p>

"This isn't going to be fun when they do fit the pieces together." Mori claims.

"All they're missing is one piece of the puzzle and it'll be obvious." Hunny sighs

"I think Kaoru's close." Mori murmurs. "He was looking at me like he was trying to find the hidden meaning in what I was asking them."

"Doesn't surprise me, Hika-chan and Tama-chan are convinced it's one of them, so their oblivious to any other possibilities." Hunny sighs.

"Kyoya really is the Shadow King isn't he?" Mori sighs. "He got to Haruhi first and has kept to the shadows this entire time."

"Can't rule Haruhi out either though, she really is his Queen." Hunny points out.

"Ah" Mori agrees, before they turn back to the movie.

* * *

><p>During dinner the storm finally seemed to have stopped, but it was already too dark to go outside and do anything, so after eating the many sweets that Haruhi had managed to make that afternoon. They played poker and other card games for about an hour, until Tamaki began whining that he wanted to watch the next movie seeing as they would all be too tired from the festival the next night to watch any. The twins agreed, but Haruhi was done with watching movies so she and Kyoya went upstairs to their rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru decides about halfway through the movie to go upstairs and talk to Haruhi. He knew she wouldn't answer, but maybe he could get some clues. Something about the tone in Mori's voice and Haruhi muttering Kyoya's name the morning before got him to really start thinking about what was really going on.<p>

Reaching Haruhi's door he was about to knock when he hears another door open in her room. "Haruhi, have you seen the shirt I usually sleep in?" he hears Kyoya's voice.

"How the hell would I know where that disappeared to?" he hears her laugh. "And c'mon, when you come into my room can you please be wearing something a little more decent?" With that Kaoru knocks once and enters the room. He finds Haruhi sitting on the bed in her nightgown looking like she was reading a book and Kyoya standing shirtless on the other end of the bed wearing only a pair of pajama shorts and a towel wrapped around his neck looking like he just got out of the shower.

"Hello Kaoru, got bored of the movie?" Kyoya asks his voice neutral.

"Actually I came to talk to Haruhi, but…what on earth is going on in here?" he asks looking from one to the other.

"Kyoya-sempai is just looking for something." Haruhi explains calmly. "For whatever reason he thinks it's in my room."

"I was simply curious if you had seen it, but seeing as you don't know I'll leave you two alone then. Good-night Haruhi." Kyoya nods to her before leaving the room.

"Good-night Kyoya-sempai." She calls after him.

The two of them stand there in silence for a few minutes, before Kaoru breaks the silence. "This is a connecting room?"

"Yeah" she answers simply. "I'm sorry I thought you already knew that."

"No, we just thought that Kyoya had a key to every room in the house." Kaoru tells her going over to sit on the bed.

"Well he does, but he thought it would be easier to come through the connecting doors if he needs to talk to me." She explains setting her book aside. "But that isn't really what you want to talk about Kaoru what's up?"

"I came up here to…Haruhi what's that on your neck?" he asks taking a closer look at her.

"Just a bruise I got in the forest yesterday. I didn't want Tamaki-sempai panicking, so I covered it up today." She lies easily and glad it was only Kaoru, who is the calmer twin, who's seen it.

"Wow, you really had a fun time in the forest didn't you?" he laughs. "Yet you were still the first one back."

"That was only luck, which I seem to have a lot of this week." She laughs with him. "So what's up Kaoru?"

"I just wanted to ask you…No, you know what it's nothing." He smiles sadly at her and gets up.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Haruhi asks jumping out of bed and stopping him from going out the door.

"It's nothing Haruhi don't worry about it." He grins and kisses the top of her head. "I'll talk to you in the morning all right good-night."

"Good-night Kaoru." She calls after him, as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"…Damn it, what was that about?" She groans out loud knowing Kyoya would hear her.<p>

"Seems the younger twin may know something after all." Kyoya notes wandering back into the room.

"If he does he isn't ready to admit it yet." Haruhi sighs walking over to Kyoya and he embraces her in a hug. "That or he is trying to convince himself nothing is going on between us."

"He's just going to be proven wrong by the end of the week." Kyoya tells her cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I know." She sighs. "Oh and your shirt is hanging up in my bathroom. I decided to tease you and am glad I did."

"Yeah if you had said it was in your bathroom I'm sure Kaoru would have been very happy." He laughs letting her go and walking into her bathroom to re-enter the room a minute later pulling on his shirt. "So I've already lost part of the bet with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai and the engagement is going to slip out one way or the other. What do you want to do?" he asks kissing her again.

"We will tell them the day after tomorrow." Haruhi states. "I'm tired of lying and avoiding getting asked questions like Kaoru was doing."

"So the last full day here huh? All right well whatever happens, happens." He sighs. "I know we're both still tired, so do you want to sleep separately tonight?"

"…Actually, do you mind staying in here tonight?" She asks. "We both know we wake up better together and I really don't feel like attempting to wake up the Demon Lord in the morning."

"You act as though I'm hard for you to wake up in the morning." He growls.

"For me not at all, but it's still easier to wake you when I'm sleeping next to you." She points out. "Can you lock my door, just to make sure?" she asks going back over to her bad and putting her book away. "Is your door locked tonight?" She asks, as he moved over to the door.

"Yes, I've made sure of it." He tells her turning off the lights and moving back over to the bed, as she moves over to let him in. "Good-night Haruhi." He tells her, as she cuddles into his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"Good-night Kyoya." She smiles looking up to kiss him, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>10,176 words...for only two days? *Sighs inwardly* So glad I decided to split these up. Well now you know why the story is called The Missing Piece, or at least I hope you guys understood that little section. Well the next one is it...not the last chapter of course, but well you know what I mean hopefully it will be up soon. No promises though I have to deal with a few midterms next week so I may be studying a lot this weekend, but i'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can. As usual thank you for the reviews and for reading The Missing Piece. xD<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Day 6**_

Kyoya wakes up to the shower running in one of the bathrooms and he knows once again that she managed to get up before him. 'How the hell does she do this every morning?' He wonders rolling over to look at the clock, which read 9:17 AM. He can feel himself drifting off to sleep again when he hears the water stop running and few moments later Haruhi comes out wrapped in a towel, with her hair still dripping wet.

"Morning" she smiles when she sees him.

"What time did you get up?" He asks groggily and attempting to sit up in the bed.

"About twenty minutes ago." She replies walking over to the bed and looking through her suitcase. "You can sleep some more if you want."

"No I'm getting up, seeing you in only a towel seems to have woken me up." He smirks.

"Pervert." She laughs throwing a pillow at him.

"Only with you love." He yawns getting out of bed. "So, this is your last day to decide what to do. Going to make us do something commoner-like?" he jokes.

"Sort of, you and I have spent only one day on the beach in total this week." She claims.

"So you want to spend the day on the beach?" He confirms.

"Yep I wanted too yesterday, but we all know how the weather decided to be." She sighs. "It's a beautiful day today too, so I thought we could spend it outside."

"Whatever you want Haruhi, it's your choice." He yawns again, before walking over and kissing her. "I'll meet you downstairs in a little while."

"All right." She smiles kissing him back.

"I suggest you wear that chocker again the mark is still there." He advises.

"I will." She promises, as he disappears into his room.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, you're actually up before ten." The twins greet her, as she walks into the dining room.<p>

"Shut up you two." She growls. "I've just been so tired the past few days."

"We can tell." They grin, as she sits down and they hand her a plate filled with food. There's still some eggs and bacon left over if you want some more afterwards.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"So is Kyoya-sempai awake?" Hikaru asks, as she starts to eat.

"Yeah, he should be down in a few minutes. I wouldn't say too much to him though. I don't think he's too happy with me waking him up this early." She warns them.

"If there's one thing we know it's to not bother the Shadow King in the morning." They tell her.

"Good, so where are the others?" She asks.

"Dunno." They shrug, as Tamaki walks into the room.

"Haruhi, you're up before noon." He exclaims.

"Yes the twins and I have already covered that." She sighs. "What's your point?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised that's all." He tells her.

"What, are you so shocked you can't move? You're in the way Tamaki." A cold voice growls from behind him.

"Ah, good morning Kyoya." He stutters moving out of the way. "Good to see you're awake, but how on earth did Haruhi manage to wake you up this early?" he asks.

"Why don't you ask her?" He growls sitting down and accepting a cup of coffee she hands him. Three pairs of eyes look at Haruhi.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to get you up when I woke up this morning." She points out to Kyoya.

"True enough." He sighs, as Hunny and Mori walk in.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan good morning." Hunny smiles from Mori's shoulders.

"Good morning you two." Haruhi smiles, as Kyoya only nods in their direction.

"So Haru-chan what do you want to do today?" Hunny asks. "We have all day before we have to get ready for the festival tonight."

"Which is why I want to spend the day on the beach." She tells them.

"Finally, you haven't played with us since our second day here." The twins point out.

"I know, which is why I also want to ask if you two wanted to play volleyball again?" she asks biting into an apple.

"Awesome we're in." They grin and turn to Tamaki. "What about you milord? Haruhi can't play against us alone."

"Of course I'll play with you three." Tamaki states. "Since Haruhi is playing it'll really be a rematch from the other day."

While the three of them were talking Haruhi turns to Kyoya, who had a feeling knew what was coming. "Sempai, can you please be our referee?" she asks him.

"Why don't you get Hunny-sempai, or Mori-sempai to referee for you?" he sighs.

"Mori-sempai is too quiet and Hunny-sempai can't stay focused long enough to judge fairly." She tells him.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" he asks.

"Not really, she has a good point." Hunny says smiling at him, as Mori only nods.

"Please Sempai?" She asks again.

"…Damn it fine." He gives in. "I'll judge your silly game."

"Thank you Sempai." She smiles. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you guys outside." She tells the others getting up and wandering out of the room. The other three follow her out.

* * *

><p>"You're having a hard time refusing her anything aren't you Kyo-chan?" Hunny asks trying hard not to laugh.<p>

"She doesn't ask for much, so when she does ask something of me I can't help but give it to her." He sighs and gets up.

"She is a stubborn girl." Hunny agrees. "Have you two decided when to tell the others yet? We only have today and tomorrow before we leave."

"Tomorrow." He states.

"Takashi and I will do all we can, but try to remember we don't know everything either. So there really isn't much we will be able to do."

"I know Sempai and thank you." He bows slightly, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ow, damn it Kaoru." Haruhi laughs, as she gets hit in the head with the ball again and falls to the ground.<p>

'Why do you two devil twins insist on hurting my daughter?" Tamaki shouts, as Kyoya helps a still laughing Haruhi back onto her feet.

"It's not our fault." They insist.

'Sempai it's really not." Haruhi sighs. "We all know I don't play sports very well. I just need to stop trying to go for the ball and getting hit."

"Haruhi-"

"It's fine Sempai really and it's not like falling in sand really hurts." She insists picking the ball up and tossing it over to Kyoya. "Are you ready to start again?"

"Of course" He insists, as Kyoya only nods and tosses the ball.

About 12:30 Hunny and Mori walked out of the house with a sort of picnic prepared for them to eat out on the beach, after the volleyball game ended. "Looks like you two won again." Haruhi was smiling; as they sat down to eat.

"You two didn't make it easy for us this time though. That last game nearly killed us." The twins laugh. "How the hell did you manage to hit the ball that bounced off of Tono's head?"

"You know as well as I do that was luck." Haruhi states, biting into a sandwich.

"It was very humorous Haruhi and ended up as a great picture." Kyoya smirks beside her.

"When did you-? You know what never mind." She sighs; as she watches the twins begin to feed one another and Tamaki talking to Hunny. 'I'm going to miss all of us being able to do this.' She thinks, before taking a sip of her tea.

After lunch Hunny and Haruhi built several sandcastles with the help of everyone, but Kyoya, who amused himself by taking pictures and teasing Tamaki about the way he was building his.

Eventually the others ended up in the water and Kyoya and Haruhi were once again lounging in beach chairs, or rather Kyoya was Haruhi was lying down on a blanket writing in her journal.

"Any clue as to what on earth they're doing now?" Kyoya asks, causing her to look up for a minute and see the rest of them forming some sort of line.

"I don't know, but give it a minute I'm sure we'll see soon enough." She replies, as they watch a wave begin to form and wash over the five of them. Hunny and Mori were the only ones able to stand their ground. Given how small Hunny is Haruhi was surprised. "Well I assume it has something to do with jumping waves."

"I guess so." He sighs, as she returns to writing. "What do you write in that thing anyways?" he asks curiously.

"What is the Shadow King actually curious?" She laughs turning to look up at him.

"Not as much as you seem to think." He replies

"Liar." She laughs. "So if I went to go ask Tamaki-sempai a question right now and left, you wouldn't skim through this?" she asks starting to get up.

"Of course not." He states.

"Fine I'll be right back." She sighs and walks over to the group in the water.

'Surely she didn't I would actually look, but it may be fun to see what kind of reaction I can get from her.' He thinks watching as Tamaki runs over to her. 'Let's see look through it and get her mad at me and get a sort of reaction, or don't and continue to be bored with this book.' When he thought of it like that the choice was obvious, so he gets up and picks up her journal. He manages to read the first page, which was mostly talking about her trip to New York and him accidently revealing to his family that they are engaged, when he hears her voice which was something between a yell and a laugh.

"Damn it Kyoya I knew I couldn't trust you."

"You were the one who left." He retorts, as she reaches him and he hold her journal well above his head where he knew she couldn't reach.

"You can be such a jerk." She argues, but there was clearly humor in her voice.

"Yet you love me for it." He smirks watching her weak attempts to jump up and reach it.

"Yet I love you for it." She sighs, as he taps her on the top of her head with it and hands her journal back. "You know its times like these that make me wonder why the hell I'm in love with you at all."

He notes she uses 'I'm in love,' so he doesn't worry. "Why do you think you're in love with me?" he asks curiously sitting back down.

"Well you're the cool type in the host club right? Maybe I just fell for that." She teases.

"Like I'm going to believe for a second that that's why you fell for me Haruhi." He states.

"Kyoya I love you because you really are a good guy, who tries to hide it. You're brilliant, kind, have some dark humor-but it's funny, and you know what to say at the right times." She lists. "And I guess it's because you're…you. I don't know how to explain it."

"How about things that you don't like about me?" he asks.

"Are we making a list now?" she laughs, as he just looks at her curiously. "Fine…you're a bit of a sadist, you're far too cunning, the way you can manipulate anyone is a bit scary, and you can be a bit arrogant at times."

"Is that all?" He laughs.

"I can probably think of some more in both categories, but I don't think I really need to. I love you for being youKyoya that's not going to change." She tells him.

"Glad to hear that Haruhi" He states. He was going to comment on her negative list, but he knew all those things about him where true to some extent, so he didn't push it.

"What no comments on what you love and don't like about me?" She asks.

Like you just told me Haruhi I love you for just being you. There's always something about the other person that you don't completely like, but you learn to see past that and move on." He explains.

"…I love you too Kyoya." She yawns.

"Are you still tired?" he asks curiously, as he watches her nod slightly. "You can go to sleep you know." He points out.

"There's no way I'm falling asleep on the blanket and risking getting sunburned." She states.

"You can sleep next to me if you want." He offers.

"And by that you mean on you? Surely there isn't enough room." She asks laughing inwardly at the idea.

"I don't particularly mind Haruhi. I can move over and we can both share the beach chair, or you can be stubborn and lay down in the sun."

"…What about the others?" she asks looking back over to the water where the rest of their group were playing, what she assumed was, the game chicken again.

"We're going to tell them tomorrow anyways." He states. "Do you really care what they think or see today?"

"No, you're right." She sighs and walks over to where he was sitting.

"So you are going to sit next to me?" he confirms.

"Yes, and don't worry I won't try to do anything." She smirks.

"Like I'm afraid of you." He laughs, as she sits down and tries to settle herself down next to him.

"No, but you're afraid for me." She points out settling her head on his chest.

"True, now come on you should be going to sleep." He tells her taking one of her hands in his. "You don't want to be tired for the festival tonight."

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asks.

"Just go to sleep Haruhi." She hears his voice, as she slowly drifts off.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, why are you sleeping with mommy like that?" she hears Tamaki's voice screaming at her.<p>

'The hell-?' Opening her eyes slowly. "Tamaki-sempai, shut up." She growls trying to get a grip on the current situation and realizing the position she and Kyoya were in. Kyoya was asleep with one arm wrapped around her waist and his other was grasped firmly with one of hers. Her head was still on his chest, her free hand was laid across his stomach, and her legs, for reasons unknown, were tangled with his. 'Well this looks…interesting.' She sighs inwardly lifting her head to see five pairs of eyes staring at them.

Ignoring them for a moment she manages to untangle herself from Kyoya's grasp and begins to shake him slightly. "Sempai, Sempai you need to get up." She murmurs. Scared of what Kyoya might do to them if he wakes up the others back away as far as they can, but still within hearing distance.

"Haruhi." Kyoya murmurs opening his eyes slowly.

"I didn't think you would fall asleep too." She smiles down at him.

"Oh shut up." He growls looking around slightly. "What made you get up?"

"Tamaki-sempai was practically screaming in my ear." She sighs, as he smirks.

""Kyoya why were you and Haruhi sleeping like that?" Tamaki asks slowly walking back over to where the two were talking.

"Shut up Tamaki." Kyoya growls and slowly starts to get up, as the others wander back over.

"I wanted to take a nap and didn't want to fall asleep in the sun, so Kyoya-sempai let me sleep next to him." Haruhi explains trying to act like it was really no big deal.

"Why would the Shadow King do that?" Hikaru asks angrily looking over to Kyoya.

"Had I not she would've either fallen asleep in the sun, gotten a sunburn, and I would spend our last few days dealing with all of you worrying about her." Kyoya explains. "And if she hadn't fallen asleep she may have passed out during the festival tonight and would've caused me more problems with you all."

"So there was benefit in it for you." Haruhi laughs. "I knew there had to be another reason of why you were being so kind to me."

"If there's no benefit in doing something, then it's no worth doing Haruhi." Kyoya states.

"Only to you Kyoya-sempai." She smirks

"How is it you two always seem to end up in a strange position when you sleep together?" Hunny asks honestly curious.

"Who knows?" They answer together.

"So it looks like we have a little less than an hour to get ready for the festival." Kyoya points out watching the sun beginning to set. "Let's head inside, get ready, and meet at the car in about a half an hour."

"Yay, do you think they'll be fireworks?" Hunny asks, as they all agree with Kyoya and start packing up their things and walking back up to the house.

"Don't know. I wasn't even aware there was a festival in town this week." Kyoya replies.

"Since when do you not know something Sempai?" Haruhi asks.

"I was a bit busy last week with family matters and didn't have time to look up what kind of events would be going on in town this week." He states.

'Meaning he was with Kichiro most of the week. He really is taking the role of godfather really seriously.' Haruhi smiles inwardly, before they all walked back into the house to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Wow Haru-chan, you look great." Hunny tells her, as she steps into the car where the others were waiting for her.<p>

She was wearing a deep red yukata adorned with patterns of various flowers, the sash around her waist was pearl white, and her hair was done up with more flowers and feathers. "Did you two make this yourselves?" she asks the twins, as she sat down between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Of course" they reply, grinning at her.

"Well it's beautiful. Thank you very much." She smiles back at the two of them.

"We just want you to be happy Haruhi." They murmur. She notices they stare from Tamaki and back over to her a few times before looking out the window. She shares a quick glance with Kyoya and then moves on to talk to Hunny.

"This place looks great." The twins comment, as the group was walking through the completely transformed village. "Completely different from the peaceful village we saw from a few days ago."

"Haruhi, you have to play some games with daddy and let me win you prizes." Tamaki declares placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sempai I'm really not much into carnival games." She sighs. Tamaki proceeds to move to his emo corner and give her the most pathetic look she's ever seen. "…fine I'll play a few games with you." She gives in, knowing he was going to get what he wanted one way or the other.

"Yay my daughter does love her daddy." Tamaki cries happily, before grabbing Haruhi's arm and leading her away into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kyoya smirks and turns around to see that only he and the twins were left standing around. "Kyoya-sempai, you seem to know everything about everyone." The twins start to ask. "Why do you think to boss and Haruhi are hiding the fact they're dating?"<p>

"If they were really dating do you really think Tamaki would be able to keep it a secret for long?" Kyoya replies honestly.

"…So you don't think they are?" They ask.

"I'm simply saying that Tamaki doesn't have the skills to keep anything a secret from his best friends." He states.

"Then what's with all the-?" The twins are cut off by two female voices calling the twin's names. Kyoya turns around to see two girls dressed in similar yukata's. One was a few inches taller than the other, pale skinned, bright blue eyes, and long black hair down to her waist. The other was almost similar only shorter and with green eyes. "Mitsuki, Maron it's good to see you two again." The twins smile.

"Who's this?" The shorter one asks turning to Kyoya.

"Oh right, Kyoya-sempai this is Mitsuki." Hikaru points to the taller one.

"And this is her younger sister Maron." Kaoru points to the shorter one.

"It's very nice to meet you two lovely princesses." Kyoya nods to the two of them. "I'm Kyoya and I wish to thank you for letting the twins know of this festival this evening."

"Oh it was no trouble at all. It's always nice to see new faces around here." Mitsuki smiles at him. "But do you mind if we borrow the twins from you for a little while?"

"Not at all I should be going to find our idiot king anyways." He sighs.

"Is that the guy who was yelling at the two of you the other day in the park?" Maron asks.

"Yep, he dragged off a friend of ours a while ago and who knows what he making her do now." Hikaru laughs.

"I will see the two of you later then, have fun." Kyoya waves and disappears into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised the twins haven't started following us." Tamaki tells Haruhi, after about three hours. They were wandering around some of the little stores and Haruhi was rather enjoying herself, after Tamaki had played every carnival game that was available and was currently carrying a huge stuffed tanuki.<p>

"Why would they be following us?" Haruhi asks, while trying some of the mochi she got from a stand earlier.

"They don't like it when I monopolize your time." He laughs, as she feeds him a piece.

"There's really no reason they should care though we're just friends right?" She asks.

"Of course, but I think they're just a bit jealous. I mean you are dating one of them aren't you?" He asks. She almost drops the plate she's holding.

"What" She manages to get out. 'Then again why am I so surprised Kyoya told me that Tamaki-sempai thinks I'm dating one of them.' She sighs inwardly.

"You don't have to hide it from me Haruhi. I already know it's one of them." He tells her. "But why are you keeping it a secret?"

"That's-"She's cut off by the sound of Kyoya's voice calling the two of them. "Hello Kyoya-sempai, is something wrong?" She asks, as he reaches the two of them.

"Not at all I was merely curious if either of you have seen any of the others. The fireworks are going to start in about a half an hour and we should all head back to the house after that." He explains.

"What time is it anyways?" Haruhi asks him.

"It's almost ten." He replies.

"I'll go find the others just wait here you two." Tamaki tells them.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asks surprised at his friends' willingness to leave Haruhi with him.

"Yeah don't worry I'll find them and we'll meet you two over here in a little while." He assures them, before disappearing into the crowd.

"What on earth happened between you two?" Kyoya asks her after awhile. "He seemed like he was trying to get away from you."

"I don't know we were talking about the twins and he asked which one of them I'm dating and before I could answer you showed up." She explains.

"He was probably too afraid of what your answer was going to be." Kyoya sighs leading her over to sit on a bench outside of a store.

"Thank god you showed up when you did." She sighs sitting down next to him and placing her head on his shoulder. "I was actually considering telling him straight up that I am not dating one of the twins."

"That still wouldn't have fazed him too much. Even if you did admit that you aren't dating one of the twins his next guess would've been Hunny-sempai, or Mori-sempai." He points out.

"True, you are the last person they would expect me to be dating." She smiles, as he turns his head and leans down to kiss her quickly and they continue to watch other people in the crowd enjoy themselves.

* * *

><p>"Well this has been a fun night." Haruhi smiles, as they all walk back into the house at almost midnight.<p>

"I'm exhausted." The twins whine from behind her.

"I think we all are." Tamaki yawns walking in with Kyoya and behind them Mori walked in holding a sleeping Hunny in his arms.

"I think it's best if we all go to bed." Kyoya suggests. "Tamaki what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I don't want to go anywhere, so we can stay in the house or go play on the beach again." He replies. "It really doesn't matter. It's our last day, so let's make it a memorable one."

'It will be for sure.' Both Haruhi and Kyoya think, as they all head upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 7<strong>_

It was nine in the morning when Tamaki opens his eyes and sits up in bed the memories starting to come back from the night before. 'I don't understand why I found the twins laughing and flirting with those two ladies last night. Haruhi didn't even seem to mind that they hung out with us during the fireworks and even talked and laughed with them.' He sighs and gets out of bed to get ready for the day.

Downstairs he finds Hunny and Mori in the dining room eating, well Hunny was eating a mountain of pancakes and Mori had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning Sempais are the others still asleep?" he asks, though already knowing Kyoya would still be.

"Morning Tama-chan" Hunny smiles at him. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan are awake and said something about going onto the beach. I think they wanted to call those two girls they hung out with last night."

"What? That's it I'm sick of their stupid game." Tamaki states angrily.

"What game?" Hunny asks curiously.

"They're trying to get me to guess which one of them is dating Haruhi I know it, but if they are actually resorting to cheating on her then I'm done. I'm just going to go out there and ask them directly which one of them she's dating." He snaps and runs out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh looks like this is it. It's a lot earlier then I would have thought." Hunny sighs finishing his meal quickly. "Should we go and warn Haru-chan and Kyo-chan?"<p>

"If they're asleep do you really want to be the one who wakes Kyoya up?" Mori asks.

"…No, but-"

"Let's not worry about it quite yet Mitsukuni. We should go back upstairs, that way we can hear the others coming if they plan to get into their rooms." He states.

"All right that's good. C'mon then Takashi." Hunny tells him getting up. 'This is really it…good luck Haru-chan, Kyo-chan.' He thinks, as they run out of the room and head upstairs.

* * *

><p>Haruhi wakes up comfortably curled up in Kyoya's chest and turns around slightly to check the time. '9:15, we should get up.' She yawns and tries to struggle out of his grasp. "Kyoya we should really get up. Today's the day after all."<p>

"Don't want to." He groans, as she manages to at least sit up in the bed.

Sighing she leans down to kiss him, causing his eyes to at least open from surprise. "You awake now?" She asks smirking.

"You play dirty." He comments, as he yawns and manages to sit up next to her.

"This is coming from the guy who tries to take advantage of me just to get some information." She laughs.

"…Point taken." He sighs, as she crawls out of the warm bed.

"Have you seen my shirt?" She asks looking around.

"Why, you look much better like this." He smirks, as he watches her.

"Don't start on that again." She laughs. "Have you seen it or not?"

"Yeah here," he says tossing her a shirt from the floor.

"But this is yours." She comments, as she catches the garment.

"This is coming from the girl who wore men's clothing her entire first year of high school?" He asks trying hard not to laugh, as he watches her face go from confusion to embarrassment.

"Oh…right." She manages to get out, as she throws his shirt on anyways and moves over to open the blinds.

"What's wrong is something going on out there?" Kyoya asks, as she continues to stare out of the window and he moves over to stand behind her.

"I don't know it looks like Tamaki-sempai and the twins are arguing about something down at the beach." She tells him pointing to where she sees the three of them.

"Looks more like their playing another dumb game to me." Kyoya comments, as he watches them.

"You always think whatever the three of them are doing is stupid." She laughs.

"You're going to tell me half the time it isn't?" he asks.

"…No I suppose not."

"C'mon we should change and head downstairs." He says taking her hand in his.

"Whatever happens today Kyoya…I love you." She smiles, before kissing him on the cheek and wandering into her room.

'Love you too Haruhi.' He thinks, before getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>"Great day to hang out on the beach isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru asks, as the brothers were walking along the beach and enjoying the cool morning breeze.<p>

"It is, but what do you think the boss will have us do today?" he asks.

"As long as we get to play on the beach it really doesn't matter to me." Hikaru answers.

"True" Kaoru notes, as they decide to sit on a stone wall and face the ocean. "So are you going to call Mitsuki today? You and she really seemed to hit it off last night and she could tell when it was me and not you."

"I don't know yet. I mean she seems like a great girl but-"

"You're still trying to get over Haruhi?" Kaoru asks. "I thought you said you were willing to accept that you lost?"

"I am, but not until I know for sure that she is dating him." He replies. "What about you and Maron?"

"She's great, but after talking to her she just likes to fool around. If you and Mitsuki get together we can be good friends, but I doubt anything else is going to happen." Kaoru laughs.

"Really, I didn't realize she was like that?"

"That's because you were too busy talking and flirting with Mitsuki all night. Really Hikaru it's no big deal I'm more worried about you."

"All right I'll call her if it'll get you off my back." Hikaru jokes and pulls out his phone.

"So she's dating you Kaoru?" They hear Tamaki behind them.

"Tono-? When did you get here?" They ask in unison.

"I came to find the two of you because I'm sick of playing this game." He tells them.

"What game?"

"The game of trying to get me to guess which one of you is dating Haruhi. It's Kaoru isn't it, so now we can just move on with our lives and you and Haruhi don't have to hide it anymore." Tamaki tells them.

"Dating one of-what?" The twins ask in surprise. "…Isn't she dating you Tono?"

"No…I thought she was dating one of you." He states. "She turned me down a few months ago because she said she was dating someone else in the club."

"She told me almost the same thing before valentine's day, when she turned me down." Hikaru tells him and they both turn to Kaoru.

"Don't look at me I never asked her. Really Hikaru if I was dating her you would be the first to know." Kaoru points out.

"So if it isn't any of us…you don't think?" Tamaki murmurs.

"Mori-sempai told us it wasn't him or Hunny-sempai so…it can't be." The twins stare at Tamaki their mouths agape.

Without another word the three of them start racing back to the house. "Surely she isn't in love with him right?" Hikaru asks, as they reach the house and start racing upstairs.

"This can go both ways. There's no way he can be in love with her right?" Kaoru asks.

Tamaki was being terrifyingly quiet as they reach the hall where the others slept. "Kyoya, Kyoya open up I need to talk to you." He states knocking on Kyoya's door.

"What are you three doing now?" Hunny asks walking out of his room with Mori.

The three of them immediately corner the two of them. "Please tell us it's one of you?" The twins ask.

"One of us what?" Hunny asks.

"One of you is dating Haruhi right?" Tamaki asks.

"Oh…that." Hunny sighs. "I'm afraid it's neither Takashi nor I."

"How long have the two of you known?" Kaoru asks, as Hikaru and Tamaki slump against the nearest wall.

"A few months." Hunny admits.

"So it's true." Kaoru sighs.

"You sound like you had a vague idea about it." Mori tells him

"I did, but I didn't believe it could ever be true." He tells them, as Tamaki gets up slowly, walks back over to Kyoya's door, and starts to knock again.

"He won't answer Tama-chan." Hunny tells him. "He and Haru-chan went downstairs almost ten minutes ago."

"Together?" Hikaru asks.

Hunny only nods, as they watch Tamaki open Kyoya's door and walks inside. "Tono, what do you expect to find in his room if they're both downstairs already?" Hikaru asks, as the rest of them join him.

"I don't know. Something that proves that this is just a joke or that I'm just dreaming." He answers. "This just can't be true. Is it really possible that she could love him, or for him to love her?"

"Yeah the Shadow King in love with a commoner, there's something none of us would ever think of." Kaoru laughs weakly, as Hikaru starts wandering around.

"Guys I know you're upset, but this is still Kyo-chan's room. Do you really want to be in here when he comes back up?" Hunny asks nervously looking at the door.

"Hey, is this Haruhi's shirt?" Hikaru asks picking up the white blouse Haruhi changed into after the festival.

"What, so Kyoya just let her in last night and didn't let her leave?" Tamaki asks panic in his voice.

"Tono this is a connecting room it wouldn't have been hard for her to leave if she really wanted to, which apparently she didn't." Kaoru points out.

"This is a connecting room?" Hikaru asks.

"Through the closet." Kaoru gestures, as Tamaki goes over to see. He comes back a few seconds later to confirm. "What I want to know is what the hell is really going on."

"Well don't look at us, we only know bits and pieces as well." Hunny tells them, as they turn to face him.

"Well let's go downstairs I want to know as well." Tamaki growls and is the first out of the room. The others follow him out and they all head downstairs.

* * *

><p>They were all about to walk into the dining room when Haruhi's laughter stops them and they end up only opening the door slightly to see Haruhi and Kyoya at the table eating.<p>

"Okay Fuyumi I can see doing that, but you? That's completely out of character Kyoya, even for you." Haruhi was laughing.

"I'm not lying Haruhi and I thought I asked you not to laugh?" he points out, but hides a small smile as he drinks his coffee.

"I'm sorry, but how can anybody not laugh at the fact that you-"

"I'd rather it not be repeated Haruhi." He cuts her off.

"Right sorry." She smiles at him.

"So what about you?" he asks.

"Just because you told me something embarrassing about your past still doesn't mean I'm saying a thing about mine." She tells him. "Surely my father has told you enough stories to keep me embarrassed for well over a month."

"He has, but I'm sure the stories would be more humorous coming from you." He smirks.

"Sadist" she murmurs getting up and collecting their plates.

He only smirks. "Haruhi you know I have ways to get you to talk."

"What, do you really believe that tactic will work for you anymore?" She actually laughs.

"It always works when I'm dealing with you." He points out.

"Kyoya" She growls, as she walks towards the kitchen and he gets up and starts to follow her

"Haruhi" he says in the same mocking tone.

Sighing she stops and turns around to face him, only to be backed against a wall with his arms on either side of her. "Sometimes I think you just enjoy doing things like this." She smiles up at him.

"I do, but I enjoy doing this more." He states, before leaning in and kissing her.

The next few moments go by in a flash. Hunny and Mori walk in trying to restrain the twins, but they didn't have enough arms to stop Tamaki as well, who was yelling at Kyoya and walking over to where they were standing. There was a loud echoing of a slap around the room, breaking of plates, as they fall to the ground and shatter, and Haruhi falling to the ground.

"Tono" the twins yell in disbelief, as Hunny and Mori let them go from shock of what just happened.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Kyoya panics getting down and helping her up. The others note the amount of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Kyoya really." She assures him ignoring the throbbing pain on the left side of her face from where Tamaki had slapped her. "It's my own fault anyways. I'm lucky he turned his fist into a slap last second, or that would have hurt a lot more."

"Haruhi…I…" Tamaki was stuttering.

Haruhi turned to face him to assure him she was fine, but before she had the chance Tamaki had already fainted from looking at the red mark on her face. "Damn it Sempai." She sighs.

"Haruhi, you really shouldn't have jumped in front of me to begin with." Kyoya points out.

"I'm sick of you getting blamed for this though." She protests. "I have just as much to do with us being together as you do Kyoya."

"You're not going to ever stop with that are you?" He sighs.

"Never" she promises, before turning to the others. "I'm really sor…where's Hikaru?" She asks seeing that the older twin was missing.

'He left as soon as Tono fainted." Kaoru tells her.

"Should've seen that coming I suppose." Kyoya sighs.

"I'll go get him to come back." Haruhi

"Haruhi we should be getting some ice on your face." He tells her.

"Really, we should just let him calm down." Kaoru points out.

"I'm still going to go and talk to him." Haruhi decides walking over to the door. "Make sure Tamaki-sempai doesn't try to hurt Kyoya again when he wakes up would you?" She asks Hunny and Mori.

"After what he did to you I doubt he'll be awake before you get back." Hunny laughs.

"But we will do our best." Mori promises.

"Thanks." She smiles at them, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"You don't seem all too angry Kaoru. Don't tell me you already knew as well?" Kyoya asks curiously.<p>

"Don't misunderstand I'm pissed, but I have better control of my emotions and actions then Hikaru does." Kaoru tells him. "I just lost it for a moment there because seeing you being able kiss her so openly without her pushing you away…pissed me off a bit I guess."

"Understandable." Kyoya agrees looking down at Tamaki, who was still passed out.

"I just have one question before the real interrogation begins." Kaoru tells him sitting down at the table with Hunny and Mori. "Did you know we were on the other side of the door a while ago?"

"No, but we were going to tell the rest of you today that we are going out." Kyoya answers sitting down across from him, but still keeping an eye on Tamaki.

"I figured, but I just wanted to make sure." Kaoru sighs and they all go quiet and wait for Haruhi to get back.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, Hikaru I know you can hear me." Haruhi shouts at him, as she runs along the beach after him. "You can't just run away from this you know." He still doesn't stop walking. "Damn it…Hotta I need your help." She calls out, knowing there was no way she would be able to catch up to him at this pace.<p>

"What the hell?" Hikaru asks, as he is suddenly grabbed and stopped by, who he recognizes as one of Kyoya's bodyguards. "Haruhi, what is this?"

"I'm sorry, but I knew I wouldn't be able to catch you." She sighs, as she reaches the two of them.

"So you control his bodyguards now?" he asks in disbelief, as Hotta lets him go.

"No just him." She replies. "Thank you Hotta."

"It was no trouble Haruhi-sama, good luck." He tells her before disappearing.

"Haruhi, what is going on?" Hikaru asks.

"I thought that was pretty obvious inside." She tells him.

"You know what I mean."

"…Yes I've been dating Kyoya and that's the reason I turned you down." She sighs.

"We thought for sure it was Tono, why didn't you tell us it wasn't?" he asks.

"You never asked if it was Tamaki-sempai." She points out. "It was always 'who are you dating' and I wasn't going to answer that, so I didn't."

"Why is it him?" He asks angrily.

"Is there a reason it shouldn't be him?" She retorts.

"He treats you like a possession and what on earth is he getting out of dating you?" He asks.

"He gets plenty of…different kinds of benefit by going out with me and I am not just a possession to him." She tells him. 'At least not anymore.'

"You really believe he isn't leading you on and planning to end this badly?" He asks.

"Do you really think that badly of him?" She asks angrily. "We've both been putting on an act in front of all of you. You've seen how he's been acting this week you can't stand there and tell me his behavior this week hasn't been a shock to you?"

"He's very good at acting." Hikaru sighs.

"No back home he's acting this whole week he hasn't been." She tells him. "You honestly think he hasn't killed me this week for waking him up early because he doesn't want to hurt me and get in trouble with all of you?"

"So…yesterday when we found you two sleeping in the beach chair?"

"He knew I was tired and offered to let me sleep next to him." She sighs. "Look I want to explain this all to you, but Tamaki-sempai might be awake by now and I don't want him trying to hurt Kyoya again. Please come back to the house with me and we'll answer all of your questions." She asks holding out her hand to him.

He sighs. "All right, can you guarantee I won't like what the two of you will tell us?" He asks taking her hand.

"Yep and I want to apologize to you beforehand." She almost smiles.

"Great can't wait." He groans, as she leads them back to the house.

* * *

><p>When they reach the front door they see Kyoya waiting for them. Before either of them could say anything he spoke up. "We've moved into the den. I thought it would be more comfortable than sitting at the dining room table."<p>

"Is Tamaki-sempai…conscious again?" She asks.

"No, but he's been murmuring your name for the past five minutes, so he should be up soon." He answers. "By the way here." He says tossing her a small ice pack. "Since you seem to have left the house in a hurry and forgot to grab one."

"Oh yeah…thank you." She smiles and welcoming the cool touch to her face.

"Of course, everything all right here?" he asks looking from Haruhi to Hikaru.

"For now" Hikaru growls and walks past him into the house.

"What did you tell him?" he asks.

"Next to nothing, but I did get him to come back to the house." She sighs.

"True" he comments. "Are you ready to face them?"

"Nope" She smiles at him. "But it can't be helped. I love you Kyoya."

"Love you too Haruhi." He states, before leaning down, kissing her swiftly, and leading her back into the house.

* * *

><p>When they reach the den the twins were sitting in two of the chairs one each side of Tamaki, who was still unconscious. Hunny and Mori were both sitting on the couch, which left Haruhi and Kyoya to sit on the smaller loveseat in the front of the room. 'Oh that's nice, let the first thing Tamaki-sempai sees when he wakes up is Kyoya and I sitting comfortably together on a small couch.' She sighs inwardly, as they sat down.<p>

"Come on Tono wake up, we all know slapping Haruhi was an accident." The twins try shaking him to no avail.

"Sempai I'm fine really please get up." Haruhi tries.

"Tamaki I'm in love with Haruhi." Kyoya states loud enough for Tamaki to hear him.

"Kyoya are you sure that will-?" Haruhi was cut off by Tamaki finally opening his eyes.

"Kyoya, how can you do this to any of us?" He asks. "What gives you the right to love her?"

"The right? Tamaki I had as much right to go after her, as any of you did. I just got to her first." Kyoya tells him.

"How long?" Kaoru asks calmly.

"We've been dating since the last time we were here." Haruhi puts in.

"So twenty months." Kyoya adds. Their reactions were by far the hardest to watch. Kaoru's eyes grew twice in size and slipped and fell off his chair. Hikaru stared at the two of them in shock, and Tamaki simply looked like a wounded puppy.

"W, when?" Kaoru gets out, seeing as he was the only one able to conjure up an actual word that made sense at the moment.

"I asked Haruhi out when I was helping her remove the blindfold and earplugs, when you had all left my room the last time we were here calling Tamaki an S&M king." Kyoya tell them. "Of course we didn't actually start going out until we got back home."

"How did you manage to go on dates and such?" Hunny asks, as the others were still trying to get over the amount of time they had been together.

"It really wasn't hard. We would go to a diner close to my home, or simply hang out at my place." Haruhi answers.

"I still don't understand how?" Tamaki finally manages to get a sentence out of his mouth.

"Dedication, trust…love. Take your pick Tamaki it was hard for us too." Kyoya sighs.

"How'd it even really start? Did you just ask her out and she accepted?" Hunny asks. "No offense, but you really weren't the dating type back then Haru-chan."

"…It started out as a deal to lower my debt." Haruhi admits. "The longer we stayed together the more my debt was erased."

"What?" The four of them, but Mori jumped up.

"I don't regret saying yes." Haruhi snaps, before they can really say anything. "My debt was paid off by Éclair at the Ouran Fair, so I've been debt free a hell of a lot longer than you think.

"Yet, here you are still with Kyoya." Tamaki sighs.

"I'm sorry to all of you, but I love him and am not going to change my mind on this." She states.

"Twenty months, so both of the times with Lobelia, dealing with Nekozawa-sempai's little sister, that time Hunny-sempai got a cavity, the newspaper club, even my date with Haruhi in Karuizawa…" Hikaru cuts off. "Wow, how am I not dead after that one?" he asks looking to Kyoya.

"You don't want to know." Kyoya tells him coldly. They all then turn to Haruhi.

"No he's right that's something we promised not to bring up again let's move on." Haruhi warns them.

"So the next would be…that time at the mall." Kaoru thinks, as Haruhi starts laughing and Kyoya only sighs.

"Yeah that was a fun one you should've seen-"

"Say anything more about Haruhi and I'll-"

"You'll what Kyoya? You know I'm not afraid of you." She smiles at him. He only smirks and gestures for her to come closer. He whispers something in her ear that the others don't hear; she blushes furiously, and mutters. "You know what never mind."

"…Okay, but I think the next big one was Kasanoda and the Ouran fair." Kaoru points out. "How the hell did you hide your emotions so well after he found out she was a girl Sempai?"

"Because the night after he found out Haruhi and I got into a fight, which resulted in me going over to her house, and it was resolved rather quickly." He answers.

"So when Kasanoda came in the next day we had already talked about it and he was able to…not get pissed I guess." Haruhi shrugs.

"I still don't understand what you get out of this Sempai." Hikaru tells him, not even hiding the anger in his voice.

"Well I love her, my family loves her and…look she's very dear to me and I don't plan on letting her get away." He states.

"Wait, your family loves her? The, we're the proud Ootori family, whose patriarch slaps his son during a public event?" Tamaki asks in disbelief.

"That's the one." Kyoya sighs.

"They're really not as bad as people think." Haruhi murmurs and they all go quiet.

"…When was your first kiss?" Hunny asks, trying to break the silence.

"It was just after the Ouran fair in the clubroom." Kyoya answers.

"It took you nine months to finally kiss her?" Hunny asks surprised.

"That's kind of-"Haruhi starts.

"A complicated matter." Kyoya finishes.

"So your families already knew the whole time?" Hunny asks.

"No, we told both of our families some time after the fair." Haruhi answers. "We told my father first and he accepted it rather quickly."

"My father wasn't too hard to convince either. Apparently he already approved of Haruhi, before we told him." Kyoya tells them.

"Why on earth would your father approve of her? No offense to you Haruhi, but Kyoya-sempai your father isn't exactly…the kind to want a commoner married into the family." Hikaru asks.

"Apparently I remind him of how Kyoya's mother acted when she was younger." Haruhi shrugs.

"That and you're the only girl to stand up to him." Kyoya adds.

"So you literally kept this between the two of you for the first nine months." Hunny confirms.

"Yes" Haruhi admits.

"So every time you asked Haruhi to stay after club hours-?" Tamaki asks.

"Was because I had to talk to her about something, or we were heading over to my house." Kyoya sighs.

"Every time?" Hikaru asks.

"No, or we were heading over to my place to study." She admits. "Regardless of our relationship status he really is a good tutor and study partner. How do you think I learned English so well?"

"Why would you keep it from us for so long though? You even allowed Hikaru and me to confess to her." Tamaki asks.

"Tamaki the first nine months we stayed quiet because we didn't want anything to change in the club. Haruhi and I were in an agreement that if we broke up it wouldn't change anything. After the fair, with you almost leaving and us finally deciding that our relationship wasn't fake anymore…we decided to act selfishly and continued to keep it a secret." Kyoya answered him.

"… Then I guess I'm to blame for this too." Tamaki laughs without humor. "I was the one who convinced you to go after the things you wanted back in middle school and now I'm paying the price for it."

"I am sorry Tamaki." Kyoya admits.

"I think that's the first time you've ever actually apologized to me." Tamaki sighs. "Look I'm still mad that you kept this from us for so long, but…I suppose I can eventually get over it."

"We can too." The twins tells them. "But we're still surprised at how well you've been able to hide all of this."

"We're both lot better liars then you seem to think we are." Haruhi smiles.

"Clearly." They laugh.

"Haruhi." Kyoya says turning to face her.

"What is it Kyoya-?" She asks and sees that he is looking at her neck where she is still wearing the necklace. "Oh…right." She sighs reaching up and unhooking the chain. "There's something else you should all know." She tells them tossing the necklace to the twins. "Kyoya and I are engaged to be married some time after I graduate next year."

Thankfully their reactions weren't as bad, as when they found out they were dating. They just all stared at the two of them mouths agape, only Hunny and Mori smile at them. Surprisingly Tamaki was the first to recover. "Is it an arranged marriage by your father?"

"No I told you at New Years, as long as I find a girl he approves of he didn't care." Kyoya replies.

"So you actually asked her to marry you yourself?" The twins ask in surprise handing Tamaki the necklace.

"Did you think I was incapable of doing something as simple as asking Haruhi to marry me?" he asks.

"Not at all we just didn't think it fit your character." The twins grin. They want to be mad, but being engaged to be married after sixteen months together wasn't exactly uncommon.

"If you haven't noticed I haven't been in character all week. I'm perfectly capable of acting differently then I normally am." He points out.

"True." They shrug then turning to Haruhi. "So you really were engaged to Kyoya-sempai that Monday after Valentine's day?"

"Yeah, we spent the day together and Kyoya asked me to marry him after lunch in a little café we like to go to." Haruhi tells them.

"It really took you sixteen months Kyo-chan?" Hunny asks.

"Don't start, we kept it secret from everybody for nine months and it did take a few more months to get my whole family's approval." He sighs. "Bottom line is we've been dating twenty months, we're engaged, and we won't be married until next year."

"No the bottom line here is that you two really are together and there's nothing we can do." The twins sigh, as Tamaki tosses the necklace back to Kyoya and he puts it back around Haruhi's neck.

"Well there is that." Kyoya smirks.

"Guys I'm really sorry." Haruhi sighs.

"…It's all right I'm still a bit pissed that you kept it secret for so long, but if you two are happy then that's all that matter and Kyoya, you better take damn good care of her." Tamaki tells them.

"You know you're not the first to tell me that." Kyoya actually laughs.

"We accept this arrangement too, we don't like it, but if you two are really happy then…fine we lose." The twins add.

"Well we accept it completely right Takashi?" Hunny smiles.

"Ah"

"Thanks guys…really." Haruhi smiles at all of them and, mostly out of habit, turns around to kiss Kyoya.

"Actually there's still one small thing I want to know." Hikaru asks, as the couple breaks apart. "Not that it's really any of our business, but what was Haruhi's shirt doing in your room Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yeah did you and Haruhi spend the night together?" Kaoru asks.

"What were you all doing in my room in the first place?" Kyoya asks, as Haruhi blushes furiously and tries to hide in Kyoya's shirt.

"We were looking for you." They state.

"Whether I say yes, or no you two will find some way to twist my words." Kyoya sighs. "So I'll leave it up to you to answer that question on your own."

"So you two did spend the night together?" They try and confirm.

"Believe what you want." Haruhi tells them regaining her composure. "At least we know where my shirt disappeared to. Is it still in Kyoya's room?"

"Yes, we left it on the bed." They answer.

"Thanks"

"Well this has been a…interesting two and a half hours." Tamaki sighs. "Why don't we have some lunch and go have some last day fun on the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone agrees getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi may I come in?" Kyoya asks knocking on her connecting door a while later.<p>

"Do you really need to ask anymore?" She laughs throwing on a shirt to cover her bathing suit up.

"I suppose not, but it's always polite to ask first." He comments, as he walks into the room. "How are you doing? Your face still hurt?"

"I'm fine Kyoya really; I've been in worse pain than this." She points out.

"Haruhi I-"

"I was referring to being stabbed." She cuts in.

"Of course you were." He smirks, as she unhooks a shirt from a hanger in the closet and throws it into her suitcase. "What are you doing? Packing?"

"Well we are leaving tomorrow I just don't want to leave anything last minute." She tells him, as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"…How do you think that went?" She asks.

"Well none of the others have tried to beat me up yet, so I assume we're in the clear." He replies placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Well I certainly didn't plan to get slapped, but I don't think it went to badly either." She smiles, as she throws another shirt into her suitcase and turns around in order to hug him back.

"Yeah about that. Stop trying to defend me in those situations."

"I did promise I would stop didn't I?" She almost laughs.

"Yes you did." He growls.

"Can you believe this is finally over?" She asks changing the subject. "We finally don't have to hide anything in school anymore and your father will announce our engagement on your graduation night."

"Haruhi I didn't expect our relationship to last six months, let alone twenty." He tells her. "But I'm glad it did and that we seem to be completely free."

"I expected you to be tired of me after two." She laughs. "But I'm glad it's lasted this long too. I love you Kyoya." She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Haruhi." He smiles leaning down to kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, after finishing up her packing Haruhi and Kyoya headed down to the beach where the others were already playing. The twins got Haruhi to play another round of volleyball, in which she and Tamaki finally managed to win. They built multiple sand castles together and while the others were playing in the ocean again Haruhi was sitting on Kyoya's lap in a beach chair with her head against his shoulder the whole time. They decided to have a campfire on the beach and when it got to be too cold they heading inside and finished the final Harry Potter. Haruhi was completely lost and bored, but she was able to curl up next to Kyoya. When the movie had ended it was almost two in the morning and they were planning to head home at around nine. They decided it was definitely time to go to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, may I come in?" He hears Haruhi knocking on the connecting door after everyone had retired for the night.<p>

"I'll rephrase you from earlier. Do you really need to ask anymore?" He tells her, as she wanders into his room and sees him sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry." She smiles at him. "May I sleep in here I don't want to spend our last night separated." She admits.

"Come here then." He smirks lifting the covers, as she wanders over and settles into the bed. "It's probably best that we sleep together anyways. You're going to have one hell of a time waking me up before eight."

"Somehow I'm not really that worried." She laughs curling up next to him, as he lays the blankets back down. "I will get the feared demon lord out of bed in the morning."

"I'll hold you too that." He smirks kissing her and wrapping his arms protectively around her, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 8<strong>_

At exactly eight in the morning the rest of the host club were hovering over Kyoya's bed unsure of what to do. They looked in Haruhi's room earlier and found that she wasn't in there, so they tried Kyoya's and the two were huddled close and looked like they were in a deep sleep.

"We should get Haruhi up first. She's the only one Kyoya won't kill for getting him up this early." Tamaki was muttering to the others.

"But how do we wake her?" The twins ask. "Kyoya-sempai has her completely trapped."

"I want to know how they always end up sleeping like this." Hunny asks. "It's so cute."

"It's borderline possessive is what it is." The twins sigh looking at the pair again. Haruhi's face was just under Kyoya's neck and was sleeping on one of his arms with both of her hands curled up in small fists just under her chin. Kyoya had one hand wrapped protectively around her waist and the one Haruhi was sleeping on was place protectively on her shoulder.

"I guess this answers our question of have they spent the night together alone." Hikaru laughs without humor.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't prove they've done anything." Kaoru points out.

"The only thing you guys are proving right now is how annoying you can be in the morning." Haruhi growls turning her head slightly to face them.

"Haruhi, we didn't mean to wake you." Tamaki says almost too quickly.

"Liars" she smiles. "You went into my room to get me up in order to wake Kyoya right?"

"Um…"

"It's all right leave and give me five minutes." She yawns. "We don't want to wake him up and you five in the room. He might throw something."

"All right see you in a few minutes Haru-chan." Hunny smiles at her, before he and Mori led the others out of the room.

'Wow he must really be out of it if the noise they were making didn't wake him.' She sighs inwardly sitting up slightly. "Kyoya, Kyoya it's just after eight you have to get up." She shakes him to no avail. 'Well here goes nothing.' "Kyoya please wake up." She asks managing to snake her arms around his neck and kisses him in the most seductive way she knows how. His eyes blink open, more from surprise then anything and she pulls away. "Told you I could get you up." She smirks.

"You continue to be one hell of a temptress." He groans.

"Yet you still love me." She laughs and sits up in the bed.

"Yet I still love you." He repeats their usual phrase and gets out of the bed.

"The others are right outside and should be back in any minute." She warns.

"Of course they are." He sighs, as sure enough the door opened up again and the other five members walk into the room still completely shocked at seeing Kyoya awake and out of bed.

"I know you're his fiancée and everything Haruhi, but how in the world do you manage to wake him up within five minutes?" Tamaki asks completely surprised, as Kyoya throws a pillow at him.

"I really don't think you want to know." Haruhi laughs getting out of the bed. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"See you downstairs then Haruhi." Kyoya nods to her, as she disappears into her room.

"What you two wake up together, she wakes you up, and then that's it?" Hikaru asks surprised that Haruhi simply got up and left the room.

"Yeah and she acted like she was used to it, or like you two have done this before-"Kaoru cuts off, as he looks at Kyoya, who had his eyebrows raised. "Oh" he realizes.

"So what did the five of you actually want?" Kyoya asks changing the subject.

"Just that since we go right through town on our way home, we were going to ask you how you felt about stopping for breakfast in town before we actually head out." Tamaki tells him.

"I don't particularly mind, but you know Haruhi is going to want to stay here and finish the food we have in the kitchen." He points out.

"Which is why we wanted to ask you to let her know." He asks.

"Yeah can't you bribe her or something?" The twins add.

"Do you really think that's what it takes to get her to do what I want?" Kyoya asks in disbelief, as they all stare at him. "…Fine hang on." He sighs and walks over to his closet. "Haruhi" he calls.

"Yes?" They hear her voice on the other side.

"We're all going to go get something to eat in town, before we head home." He tells her.

"That's after we're all packed up and in the car right?" She asks.

"Yes, it'll be after we head out from here. We go through town anyways to go to the airport, so the others thought we could stop and eat something."

"…Okay" she tells him.

"There, was that really so hard to do?" He asks them.

"Well she listens to you." The twins argue.

"Whatever you say just let me change and I'll meet you five downstairs." He says grabbing his suitcase.

"All right meet you down there then." Hunny smiles at him and they all head out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Kind of feels like the first time we left doesn't it?" Tamaki asks, as they were all loading their suitcases into the back of the car a while later.<p>

"Not really this time we actually know the secret that was apparently kept from us for twenty months." The twins point out.

"Just out of general curiosity Kyoya, were you trying to ask her out when I walked in and found you two in your room alone the last time?" Tamaki asks.

"Sort of, but the circumstances weren't…ideal, before you walked in." Kyoya sighs.

Haruhi, who remembers what happened the last time held in a laugh. 'Of course the timing wasn't ideal then.' She thought, as she tosses her bag into the car.

"Well this has been an, unforgettable week let's say we head back home." Kyoya tells them getting into the car.

"Hai" They all agree following him into the car. Haruhi takes one last look at the beach house, before following them all in and the car started driving off.

* * *

><p>The car and plane ride back were about as boring as the ride to the beach house, but Haruhi was glad she was able to Sit and talk with Kyoya like they would normally do. When the plane landed they all said their goodbyes, as the others had cars sent for them. Haruhi went with Kyoya and promised to see the rest of them the next day for the first day of the Ouran fair, before getting back into Kyoya's car and headed back home.<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven that night when the car pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex. "So what are you going to do about your dad?" he asks.<p>

What do you mean?"

"Well you have a few minor injuries that you didn't leave the house with." He points out.

"Oh don't worry your lovely little mark on my neck won't bother him, after all he already knows." She shrugs. "I plan to tell him I got hit in the face with a volleyball though. It really wasn't Tamaki-sempai's fault that he hit me after all."

"All right well…good luck and I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her.

"..This is finally it isn't it?" she asks and hesitant to open her door.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to hide anything anymore do we? You graduate in two weeks, your father is going to announce our engagement and then you're going to leave for a year…we're finally free to do what we want." She almost laughs.

"You're only figuring this out now?" He asks.

"I guess after I hear you say 'I'll see you tomorrow' it reminded me that we're back in reality." She admits. "But it also reminded me that we don't have to worry about anything trying to come between us anymore, besides maybe the media and I know you don't ever care what they have to say."

"You're right I don't." He smiles. "And if I can help it I'm not going to let you leave my sight much tomorrow."

"I suppose that would get the news across wouldn't it?" She laughs. "All right well…this has been one hell of an unforgettable week and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles at him, before kissing him and leaving the car.

'Love you too Haruhi.' He thinks making sure she had everything and got up to her apartment before driving off.

* * *

><p>When he reaches his house he meets his father, who he assumes is heading to the hospital for something. "Good evening father." He bows slightly.<p>

"Fuyumi told me about your plans. Is the task down?" He asks stopping for a moment beside his son.

"Yes sir. The whole club now knows."

"Good, so no ties are broken?"

"No sir. They didn't take the news well, but have all accepted it."

"Good. I will be announcing your engagement during your graduation party."

"Yes father. Haruhi and I will be expecting it."

"Good and Kyoya."

"Yes father?"

"Suoh invited me to the fair again, so you can expect me to be there tomorrow or Friday."

"Yes sir."

"And…well done." He finishes, before Kyoya even turns around his father's car is already leaving the driveway.

'Well that was rare.' Kyoya almost laughs. "Though I wonder what would make him want to come to the fair, unless it's to point out to the chairman that he's won their bet.' He walks into the house. 'You're right Haruhi come morning dawn and it's back to reality for us.' He sighs inwardly wondering vaguely what tomorrow would be like, before walking up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap I am so sorry I promise this wasn't on purpose. You know when you have the chapter completed in your head, but when you go on a Word document to write and it just doesn't come out the way you pictured it? Happened several times on this chapter, but I do love the way it finally turned out. I decided to do eight days instead of a standard seven, why because I wanted to. I hope you all liked it and I really hope to have the next one up by Sunday, but no promises, mostly because of how long it took me to finish this one. As always thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and for reading The Missing Piece. xD <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

"Haruhi, are you sure it was a volleyball that hit your face?" Her father asks her for the umpteenth time, as she walks out of her room the next morning.

"Yes dad I'm sure. If you want proof just go and play volleyball with the twins and get hit." She retorts sitting down across from him and eating some of the breakfast he had prepared.

"I'm sorry, you know I just worry about you right?" Ranka tells her.

She sighs. "I know that dad, but really the week went just fine. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad the others accepted the two of you being together." He smiles.

"Yeah me too, but they still don't like the idea of us being together yet." She mutters half to herself.

"I'm sure they'll get used to the idea, after all there really isn't much they can do anymore. Your engagement will be announced in two weeks." He points out.

"I know that. Are you still unable to come to the party?" She asks.

"I'm afraid I have to work that night, but I'm sure I'll see it on the news." He smiles.

"Oh…right." She sighs. Kyoya had warned her that some of the media would be attending because his father is making an announcement. "I still don't understand why he's announcing it so soon. We won't marry until after I graduate next year."

"That's just how they do things Haruhi."

"I know I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it." She sighs.

"On another note, are you going to call Hotta to pick you up for school? The Ouran fair starts today right?" He asks.

"Yep, but Kyoya called me earlier and told me he would be picking me up." She tells him. "I don't think any of us besides Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai even know what we're doing for the fair though."

"They haven't told you?"

"Nope"

"But don't the twins design and make the costumes?"

"…Damn it, so I really am the only one who doesn't know." She groans, as they hear a knock at the door. "That'll be Kyoya." She notes getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Have a good day Haruhi." He calls to her, as she opens the door and is met with Kyoya.

"Good morning Kyoya." She smiles, before turning to face her father. "Bye dad." She waves and closes the door behind her.

"Morning" he smiles at her, before leaning down and meeting her lips. "I assume you're ready to go?"

"Yep" she smiles and they both walk down to his car.

* * *

><p>"Before I forget, I want to mention that my father may be attending the fair today." Kyoya tells her, as they pull into the gates of Ouran.<p>

"What why?" She asks curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure it has something to do with the bet he made with the chairman." He tells her. "So they're silly bet really doesn't bother you at all?"

"Again, I think it would have bothered me if we hadn't been dating before the fair last year." She tells him. "As of right now I really don't care, but your father sure seems to doesn't he?"

"He doesn't like to lose and will gloat when he wins." He states, as the car stops and Tachibana opens their door.

"I noticed." She laughs. "So what's the plan today, or am I still the only one left out of the loop?"

"Just come up to the clubroom with me and you'll see." He replies helping her out of the limo and holding her close.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" She asks startled and breaking away.

"Did you forget we don't have to hide anything anymore?" He asks laughing at how startled she was acting, as other students were showing up.

"Oh…right." She realizes and laughs inwardly at her mistake and twined her hand with his. "Is this better?"

"Better then you running off I suppose." He smirks.

"Shut up." She retorts, as they head inside.

"_Is that Fujioka-san and Ootori-san? _

"_There's no way they could be together right?_

"_Yeah, but look at how protectively he seems to be holding her."_

"_They are in the same club though; maybe they're just heading there together."_

"_They are friends right? He's probably just helping her to the clubroom."_

_"Yeah, but look they're holding hands."_

"_There's no way they could be together right? It just doesn't add up."_

These were just some of the whispers that the pair hear, as they wander through the school. When they finally step into music room 3 they were glad to see the rest of the members, including Hunny and Mori, waiting for them. "Bad morning?" The twins ask, as Haruhi slumps into a chair.

"Were you two the ones who started telling everyone?" Kyoya asks.

"Nope, but what do you expect to happen with the two of you coming to school together and acting like you were." The twins point out.

"Whatever, let people say what they want." Haruhi yawns. "So what exactly are we doing for the fair?"

"It's basically the same as last year." Kyoya replies. "Haruhi you'll be serving and entertaining our guests and the rest of us will be entertaining."

"So what's so significant about this year?" She asks.

"There really isn't any except to be entertaining." He replies. "…But the costumes this year-"He trails off, as the twins bring out a rack with the clothing they were going to wear that day. There were so many different uses of colors and fabric Haruhi couldn't make out what any of it even was.

"We're going to all be dressing as people of the moon in the story of Princess Kaguya. I was originally going to be the emperor who falls in love and exchanges poems with the princess, but after last week we all decided it was best if Kyoya had that role and Haruhi you will be dressed as Princess Kaguya." Tamaki tells her happily.

"We're really doing a princess of the moon cosplay?" She asks curiously.

"Correct." Kyoya confirms. "We are also going to be doing a short play about it. I have asked Renge to be the narrator, so there is no need for any of us to speak at all during the play. Do you have any complaints Haruhi?"

"Not at all, as long as I don't have to speak and my costume isn't over the top-"She glares at the twins. "It's fine with me, so where are we doing all this? One of the ballroom again?"

"No, this year we have the central ballroom. Apparently the chairman booked it for Tamaki to use this year, since this is his last year to enjoy the fair." Kyoya replies.

"Wow, that's really nice of him." Haruhi blinks, knowing the central salon gets by far the most attention during the festival. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Probably not, but seeing as it's Tono's last year. The board let it slide." The twin's shrug.

"Yes, yes my father is capable of being kind, now come on we need to get changed and head on down to the salon, before the festival officially begins." Tamaki tells them already gabbing his costume and heading into the back room.

"If he's acting like this on only day one tomorrow is going to be even worse." Haruhi sighs grabbing the hanger that had her name on it. 'Then again last year's fair wasn't so great for him.' She sighs inwardly and heads into the back to change.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There once lived an old couple who made their living from cutting bamboo and selling what they had crafted out of it." <strong>_Renge reads her script a few hours later in the salon, where a stage had been set up for the host club to do their short play. _**"One day in the bamboo forest, the old man-"**_She stops for a moment, as Kasanoda walks out and begins cutting some of the fake bamboo. _**"Found a stick of bamboo glowing brightly." **_One of the fake bamboos begins to glow. _**"He cut the bamboo, and to his surprise he found a little girl about four inches tall." **_Kasanoda picks up a small doll. _**"Having no children, he decided to take the girl back to the house to raise as his own daughter. After that, the old man found gold in the bamboo forest every time he went there, and the old couple gradually became very rich." **_Kasanoda and Akane then appear, this time with bags of money and wearing wealthy clothing. _**"In just three months, the little girl had already grown up to become a beautiful woman. She was named Nayotake no Kaguya Hime, or Princess Kaguya Who is Like Soft Bamboo." **_Haruhi walks out onto the stage wearing a deep blue kimono adorned with jewels and different colored fabrics, earning multiple gasps and admiration from the quickly growing crowd.

"_**Five noblemen sought the beautiful Princess Kaguya's hand in marriage, but she kept rejecting them, not wanting to get married. She said she would marry the suitor who could bring her what she asked, but she gave them all impossible tasks. When news about Kaguya reached the emperor-" **_Kyoya walks out wearing the old style emperor costume, causing most of the girls in the room to gaze in awe leaving Tamaki to quietly fume in the background. "_**He asked for her hand in marriage too. Kaguya rejected him but later agreed to exchange poems." **_ Mori walks out in a messenger costume and runs from Haruhi to Kyoya giving each of them a scroll from one another. _**"Three years after she started exchanging poems with the emperor, the old man and his wife noticed how Kaguya would keep looking up at the moon nostalgically, becoming more sorrowful each day." **_ Kyoya returns to the back and Akane and Kasanoda come back on stage and stand in the background, as Haruhi looks up to the fake moon hanging from the ceiling. Kasanoda walks over to her and sits beside her. _**"Kaguya told the old man that she was actually from the moon, and that she must return there. The emperor sent men over to protect Kaguya from the people of the moon who were coming to retrieve her." **_ Hunny and Mori appear dressed as guards and step in front of Haruhi, as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki walk out in their 'people from the moon attire.' _**"When the people of the moon did appear, the soldiers lost their will to fight and were unable to ward them off. The arrows shot by the soldiers all missed their targets." **_Hunny and Mori shoot fake arrows towards the three and they all miss terribly.

"_**The people of the moon convinced Kaguya to come with them by telling her that she should not live in an impure land for such a long time. " **_Haruhi left Hunny and Mori and walked over to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. She smiled at them and only nodded her head. _**"As Kaguya departed, she left a letter for the emperor telling of her feelings for him along with a mystic robe and the elixir of life." **_Haruhi walks over to Hunny and hands him a scroll, a vial, and a silk robe she pulls out from her kimono. She smiles sadly once at him, before leaving the stage with the other three. Kyoya walks out onto the stage and Hunny hands him Haruhi's gifts. _**"The emperor saw no meaning in living for eternity without Kaguya, so he had his men climb the highest mountain in Japan to burn the elixir. And thus that mountain was named Fujisan, or a mountain abundant with warriors. It's said the smoke of the elixir being burnt is still rising today, and the snow on its peak will never melt."**_ Renge finishes.

The rest of the cast wandered out from behind the stage and took a bow to the noticeably larger crowd, who had just erupted in cheers parents and students alike. 'Well that was interesting.' Haruhi thinks and smiles at the crowd.

* * *

><p>A little while later Haruhi was still in her costume serving drinks and getting complemented on her performance earlier when she sees a familiar and unexpected face in the crowd. 'It can't be.' She thinks wandering through the crowd. "Akito-san" she cries out throwing her arms around his neck, earning shocked stares from almost everyone in the room. "What on earth are you doing here?"<p>

"I have a message for Kyoya, from our father." He replies. "By the way I saw your little play, well done."

"Oh god, you saw that?" She laughs.

"Hey get your arms off of Aki." A woman's voice snapped at her from behind Akito.

Akito sighs and Haruhi simply blinks, but removes her hands anyways. She looks around Akito to see a beautiful woman a few inches taller than herself, straight red hair down to her waist, light brown skin, and brown eyes that were glaring at Haruhi. "My apologies ma'am. I simply haven't seen Akito-san for awhile." She apologizes.

"Misaki calm down." Akito turns to the woman. "This young lady is Haruhi Fujioka."

The woman's face immediately changes. "Haruhi…you mean Kyo-chan's Fiancée?" She asks.

"Yes, as in she will be my sister-in-law in the near future." He explains.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Haruhi-chan." She apologizes.

"It's all right. I realize now I shouldn't have been acting that familiar with Akito-san." Haruhi laughs.

"You act like it was a big deal for me." Akito comments.

"Well no, but-"

"Haruhi is everything all right?" She hears Kyoya's voice coming over.

"Kyo-chan" Misaki smiles happily and runs over to stand in front of him, as he reaches the three of them.

"M…Misaki-chan?" Kyoya blinks in surprise. "I thought you were in America."

"My uncle passed away recently and since I'm the only one qualified to run his company I'm the new owner." She explains. "Well that and his own daughter is the biggest bimbo I know." The two men nod in agreement.

"Well congratulations Misaki-chan." Kyoya smiles at her.

"Thanks." She grins.

"Okay, sorry I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Haruhi asks Misaki.

"Sorry, Haruhi this is Misaki Yuki a childhood friend of mine and Akito, or more so Akito seeing as she's only a few years younger than he is." Kyoya explains. "And Misaki this is Haruhi Fujioka, my Fiancée."

"Nice to meet you Misaki-san." Haruhi smiles her host smile at her.

"Nice to meet you too Haruhi-chan and I apologize for getting so…jealous. I didn't realize you were Kyo-chan's hidden fiancée." She smiles warmly.

"It's okay."

"So Nii-san, what are you and Misaki-chan doing here?" Kyoya asks.

"I have a message from father and Misaki-chan wanted to see you." Akito explains. "She showed up at the house a few days ago and I told her you were on a trip. She seemed so disappointed that I brought her here to see you, though I never expected you to be performing in a play when we showed up."

"Oh…you two saw that?" Kyoya sighs deeply.

"Yes I would've never expected you to actually dress up." Misaki laughs.

"He's been forced to wear worse." Haruhi mutters remembering when Tamaki actually got him to dress as a girl.

"What? What else has he been forced to wear?" Misaki asks her curiously.

"Haruhi-"Kyoya growls.

"I know, I know." Haruhi sighs. "Sorry, but my lips are sealed. So what's the message your father wanted you to pass on?"

"Only that he apologizes that something came up at the hospital and he will make an appearance tomorrow." Akito tells them.

"Why did he send you rather than a messenger?" Kyoya asks.

"Misaki wanted to see you and it was certainly worth coming after seeing your little play." He smirks, before Kyoya can reply he speaks up again. "We should get going however Misaki has a meeting to attend in about an hour."

"Of course, though I can't say it's been a pleasure seeing you Nii-san it's really great to see you again Misaki-chan." Kyoya bows slightly.

"You too Kyo-chan, we need to go out to lunch sometime and catch up." Misaki smiles. "That is, if your cute fiancée will let us." She replies.

"Doesn't matter to me what he does." Haruhi laughs. "All I care about is that I can trust him completely and I already know the answer to that."

"I'll make sure to call you and set up a date." Kyoya promises her, as she and Akito began to leave.

"I'll hold you to that." She smiles at them, before disappearing out the door.

"Well she seemed…interesting." Haruhi notes. "And she really seemed to love Akito-san."

"God if you're able to see that than Nii-san is even more dense then I thought." Kyoya sighs.

"You mean they're not dating?"

"As far as I know." He replies.

"Well then I wish them both luck." She smiles, as Hikaru calls her over to where he and Kaoru were talking to a group of girls. "Talk to you later Kyoya." She waves and walks away.

'This has certainly been an interesting first day of the festival.' Kyoya thinks, as he watches Haruhi being trapped by the twins. Laughing to himself he wanders back into the crowd.

* * *

><p>The next day Haruhi was standing at the top of one of the staircases overlooking the Salon, which had somehow changed from a scene in an old folk tale to a fully equipped casino with slot machines and table games. She was wearing a dealer's costume. "You realize I play poker for fun and not for real right?" She sighs and turns to the twins who were dressed as bartenders.<p>

"Oh come on Haruhi try to have a bit of fun today." They protest. "Remember we have one last costume change later and then Tono is going to announce that the club is disbanding."

'That's right we all agreed to never leave one another, but with Kyoya and Tamaki-sempai both going abroad in less than a month we all agreed it would be best to close up the doors.' She thinks sadly, as Tamaki and Kyoya walk out of the back room in similar costumes as the twins, only theirs were more as types of butlers.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Kyoya asks her noticing her downcast face.

"Nothing that can be helped." She replies.

He smirks at her response and replies. "Don't worry Haruhi you're not going to be accepting bets of any kind. I'm sure most of the businessmen will simply want to relax by playing a game of poker with a cute young girl."

"Oh shut up. I still don't see why I have to be the only one playing poker with anyone." She argues.

"You're the only one who hasn't ever lost to anyone more than once." He answers. "I talked with your father last night and he tells me, even when he was teaching you to play you only lost to him once. I think it'll be fun to see you beating a few fathers in a game of poker don't you?"

"Just to keep up the entertainment then?" She sighs.

"Of course."

"All right, let's just get this over with." She growls, as the tower outside strikes 9:00 and the doors open up.

"Straight." The patriarch of some other famous and wealthy family lays down his cards in front of her.

"Four of a kind." Haruhi replies throwing down her cards and smiling inwardly at the shocked expression on the man's face. It was just after one in the afternoon and Haruhi had played dozens of people. Just as Kyoya predicted she hasn't lost once and has gained a sort of crowd around her table.

"Impressive young lady." He only tells her and gets up to allow someone else to play.

"Thank you sir." She smiles and picks up the cards to begin shuffling.

"Mind if we join you for a round?" A familiar voice asks. Haruhi looks up to see the chairman smiling at her and Kyoya's father just behind him.

"Mr. Chairman-"She's cut off by an almost pouting look he gives her. "I mean Uncle and Yos…Ootori-sama." She saves. 'Damn it I have to stop acting so familiar with his family.' "Of course I don't mind playing a game with the two of you." She smiles. "Have a seat."

"Thank you Haruhi-san." Yoshio tells her, as he and Yuzuru sat down.

'Well this could be an interesting game my father has never lost a poker game in his life either.' Kyoya thinks, as he watches his father and the chairman sit down at Haruhi's table.

"Kyoya, why is your father playing a hand with her?" Tamaki asks him. "I thought he hates doing anything that doesn't have any meaning."

"I don't know." He replies. "My father must be curious as to why we have her playing poker. As we told you at the beach house though, my father likes her and may simply be bored."

"Yes, but since when has your father-" Tamaki is cut off as he turns to see that Kyoya is no longer next to him and is walking over to where Haruhi was playing. 'Well this ought to be entertaining.' He sighs inwardly and follows his friend.

"I must say Haruhi-chan I never expected you to know how to play a game like poker." Yuzuru was telling her, as Kyoya and Tamaki reach the table.

"I didn't either sir, but my father taught me at a young age and was always telling me that to impress a man I must not only know how to be a good wife, but also know how to play and win a game a man wouldn't expect a woman to know how to play." She smiles.

"A very good point, did our son's already know you could play?" Yoshio asks her, looking up to see Kyoya and Tamaki standing beside her.

"They didn't know before we went to your beach house sir, but I believe it was the second night there that they realized I could play." She laughs.

"Yes after playing several rounds and you winning well more than half of them, It would have been pretty stupid if we hadn't realized you could play." Kyoya points out.

"You asked if I wanted to play." She reminds him. "Not my fault I got the right cards."

He only smirks and looks to his father, who was looking at Haruhi with a different kind of expression on his face. Kyoya knew what he was doing. He was looking for Haruhi's tell, but as he knew already she was impossible to read. She always has a distant look in her eyes that you couldn't read, until she finally calls. Yuzuru places his cards down to reveal a full house. His father takes another look at Haruhi and places his cards down to show a straight flush queen high. Kyoya sees the smallest curve of a smile on Haruhi's face, before she sets her cards down to also reveal a straight flush ace high.

Yuzuru begins to laugh. "How did you shuffle these cards Haruhi-chan?"

"I'm asking myself the same this sir." Haruhi smiles warmly at him.

"Yes, well done Haruhi-san." Yoshio smirks.

"I only have a bit of luck sir, would you like to play another round?" She asks picking up the cards and shuffling them again.

"That depends, why don't our sons join us for a round?" He suggests looking at Yuzuru to Tamaki and Kyoya.

"That's a grand idea Tamaki, Kyoya sit down and play a round with us." Yuzuru smiles at them.

Tamaki groans, knowing how bad he is at the game and Kyoya bows slightly and says. "It would be an honor to play with you father, Mr. Chairman. You don't mind do you Haruhi?"

"Not at all, go ahead and pull up a few more chairs and sit next to me." She smiles and starts dealing out the cards.

"Straight." Tamaki sighs laying down his cards.

"Fold" Yuzuru says.

"Full house eight high." Kyoya groans, knowing his father and Haruhi would definitely have something better.

"Full house, ten high." Yoshio lies down.

"…Full house, queen high." Haruhi laughs and reveals her cards.

"You win again." Yoshio smiles at her.

"Sorry about that." Haruhi smiles and collects the cards.

"You really have luck with this game don't you?" Yuzuru asks.

"I guess." She shrugs.

"Well congratulations again Haruhi-san." Yoshio tells her getting up. "We should be getting going Yuzuru."

"Yes of course see you all later tonight." Yuzuru gets up and follows Yoshio out of the room.

"Were they just bored?" Haruhi asks.

"I'm sure that was part of it, but I've never seen my father just sit down and play a game for fun." Kyoya replies.

"Me neither." Tamaki adds.

"Well whatever." She sighs. "You two should get back to being entertaining, I'll see you both later."

"See you later then Haruhi." Kyoya smirks, before disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Everyone there's something I'd like to announce before we all go outside to dance this wonderful evening away." Tamaki announces later from the top of the staircase. The rest of the host club were standing beside him all in princely outfits except for of course Tamaki, who was dressed as a king and Haruhi, who of course was dressed in a princess costume. By this time everyone was beginning to head outside and the salon was filling up with people wondering what the chairman's son needed to say.<p>

"As you are all aware Kyoya and I will be graduating in a few weeks and I would like to make a formal announcement that the Host Club will be disbanding at the end of tonight." He proclaims. There are shouts of disappointment and pleas to stay in business from the crowd. "I want to apologize to all of you, but though the seven original members will always stay as a close family there is simply no way to keep the club up without myself and vice-president going abroad in less than a month."

"We've been through so much with all of you and the memories gained will be with us all wherever we go." Kyoya adds. Haruhi has to hide a laugh, knowing that he would rather forget most of the things Tamaki put him and the rest of the club through. "We also wish to thank all of you for contributing to our club and keeping it alive for these past three years."

'There's the Shadow King demeanor.' She smirks.

"Yes, though our three juniors will continue to come to school next year. I am sorry to announce that the Host Club is officially declaring dissolution, as of the end of this night." Tamaki announces again. "For all of those that don't wish for the members to be separated fear not, all of the current members will stick together and will continue to be a family."

'Like anyone really cares if we all stay together even after high school.' Haruhi sighs inwardly.

"What about Haruhi-chan?" A girl asks.

'And I'm wrong again, but what do I have to do with anything?' she wonders.

Apparently Tamaki is just as confused as she is and asks. "What do you mean princess?"

"I mean sure, you seven have the tightest bond any of us have probably ever seen, but surely even you know that you can't all have her." She asks.

"That's-"Tamaki stops and looks at Kyoya, who is already walking towards Haruhi. When he reaches her he wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to lift her chin up towards his face. Realizing what he's doing and surprised he plans to do it with so many people in the room to watch she closes her eyes, as he leans down and meets his lips with hers, earning gasps and shocked murmurs throughout the room. He, of course is the first to break away and she simply smiles up at him. The room was so silent you would be able to hear a pin drop. "As you can see, though we all love our princess dearly, she has already made her choice." Tamaki laughs.

"About time the two of you admit it." Haruhi hears Akane's voice in the crowd and sighs deeply; as much as she loves Akane sometimes she was just too much.

"I suppose it is." Haruhi murmurs, as he kisses her again only this time on the top of her head.

"Well now that that's all water under the bridge, let's all head outside and enjoy this wondrous night." Tamaki finishes his speech and walks down the staircase to stand with his friends.

* * *

><p>"Well that was unexpected." Yuzuru blinks, as he and Yoshio watch his students walk outside to the square.<p>

"What was? Your son announcing that his little club is disbanding or mine kissing his girlfriend in public?" Yoshio asks curiously.

"Well both, but you know which one I'm referring to." Yuzuru laughs.

"Well I expected Kyoya to make people realize that he and Haruhi-san are…together."

"By having him openly show affection for her?"

"He was merely pointing out to everyone that she's his."

"By kissing her in front of everybody? Yoshio surely even you know kissing is a form of affection for someone."

"As your son pointed out in his speech she has already made her choice. To most people in this room Kyoya simply displayed who her choice is."

Yuzuru sighs knowing there really is no way to argue with him. "Well with that it's time to admit that I lose Yoshio and I wish Kyoya and Haruhi-san luck."

"So I'm to assume your son has already told you about the beach?" Yoshio asks.

"Yeah and as Kyoya has probably already told you Tamaki accepts it, but doesn't like it."

"I'm simply glad that Haruhi-san didn't come between the two of them."

"Because of the benefit both our families get for being friends?"

"Of course"

"Glad to see Haruhi-chan hasn't changed your views much." Yuzuru laughs.

'Haruhi has brought us more benefit than I could probably have ever expected.' Yoshio thinks following Yuzuru outside to see Haruhi and Kyoya dancing. 'She's gotten my family to stop being so secluded and open up to her. She's saved Akito's life, ran off Yuuici's fiancée, and I haven't seen Kyoya actually happy since his mother died. Haruhi hasn't changed my views, but I am glad that Kyoya pursued her and I know I really don't have to wish for the two of them to be happy…they will be.'

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kyoya I know the last son of the Ootori's and the only son of the Suoh's graduated earlier today, but what in the hell is with all the media here tonight?" Haruhi asks him, as she leans over the railing out on one of the many balconies of the Ootori mansion. They had just gone out for a breather to escape the crowded ballroom. Everyone inside were supposed to be celebrating Kyoya and Tamaki's graduation from high school, which happened earlier that day, but there seemed to be far more adults and business people in there than actual students celebrating in Haruhi's opinion.<p>

"You act like I'm enjoying it Haruhi." Kyoya smirks, though the rest of the old host club was inside talking and laughing. Kyoya found himself a lot more comfortable outside with Haruhi. "But you know how my father is." He continues. "Our engagement will be announced tonight and he wanted to make sure business partners are well aware."

"For what reason exactly?" she asks.

"My father simply doesn't want to deal with partners trying to marry their daughters into the family."

"Yes, but your father still has two other sons."

"Both of whom, are almost in their thirties." He points out. "Most of my father's partners have daughters, who are in their final year of high school like you, or have just graduated recently."

"Oh…I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it?" She laughs. "Well whatever, shouldn't you be back inside? I mean this is yours and Tamaki-sempai night."

"And it will soon be yours." He smirks.

"Lovely." She groans. "Is that why your father personally chose my outfit this evening?" She asks looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a black figure hugging dress with a split up the right side, displaying a moderate portion of her leg. The black gloves she was wearing extended up to her elbows, and she had a black choker necklace around her neck.

"Actually why he wanted you to wear that I'm not entirely sure." Kyoya admits, though he can't say he doesn't like the outfit, what he didn't like was most of the men inside trailing after her like a prize. "I'm sure it's to make you look more sophisticated in front of everybody. You know most likely we're going to be in the headlines tomorrow."

"I know." She sighs and turns around to look down at the beautifully lit garden below her.

"Haruhi are you ready for this?" He asks curiously.

"Mentally or physically?" She asks.

"…"

"I'm only kidding." She laughs. "Look, I'm nervous I'm not going to deny that, but I know that by tomorrow I'll be happy that's it's been done and that's that."

"You accept things so easily it's almost scary." He laughs walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know you don't care about people knowing anymore, but shouldn't you wait until the announcement to act like this?" She asks with a hint of humor in her voice.

"You're right…I just don't really care anymore." He smirks turning her face around to meet her lips.

"Well not that I mean to interrupt, but your father is looking for you two Kyoya." Tamaki's voice broke the two apart.

"Thank you Tamaki we'll be inside in a short while." Kyoya replies. Haruhi watches Tamaki simply nod and head back inside.

"He's still not very happy about this is he?" She asks, as he finally lets her go.

"Well he's accepted it, now he just enjoys trying to make things between us…a bit awkward."

"I noticed the twins have been doing the same thing." She comments.

"Well if it helps them accept us then it's fine with me. Should we head inside?" He asks offering her his arm.

"Sure, though I should probably apologize to Tamaki-sempai in advance." She sighs taking his arm. "I mean I am taking away his spotlight for the night."

"Don't worry about Tamaki he'll be fine." He smirks, as they walk back inside.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and members of the press I wish to thank you all for joining us to celebrate this wondrous evening as both my youngest son and the Suoh heir have finally graduated high school and in two weeks are both going overseas to study abroad." Yoshio Ootori announces. Behind him sat his three sons, Tamaki, Yuzuru, and Haruhi. Tamaki and Kyoya stand up and take a bow, as the rest of the room breaks into applause and they both sit back down. "Before we continue this evening I wish to make an announcement, though both Akito and Yuuichi are not yet wed. I wish to announce that my youngest son Kyoya has chosen his wife and the two are now betrothed. I'd like to introduce my future daughter-in-law Haruhi Fujioka."

'Well here I go.' Haruhi sighs inwardly and stands up to take a bow. Kyoya stands up as well to help calm her down. The rest of the host club starts applauding and most of the room does too, but some just look surprised. Because no one really knew who she was, or they believed her to be a guy after the stabbing.

"Haruhi-san graduates from Ouran next year and Kyoya will be overseas for a year, so the two will not be wed until the summer of next year and I'd like to wish them both the best of luck." Yoshio finishes by kissing Haruhi's hand and shaking Kyoya's.

Haruhi turns to collect her purse and return to the party when she catches Tamaki smiling warmly at her. Kyoya's words from a few days ago come back her mind. '_They are all happy for you Haruhi really, as long as you're happy they'll accept us being together.' _She smiles back at him and turns back to the awaiting crowd, making sure her hand never left Kyoya's the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Curse you devil twins." Tamaki was yelling. It was the night before Tamaki and Kyoya leave and they were all heading to dinner together in the back of Kyoya's limo. Tamaki had just opened up the twin's good-bye gift and ended up with a pie in his face.<p>

Kyoya sighs. "Honestly Tamaki, you should have realized it was a joke."

"It was funny though." Haruhi laughs.

"In what way is watching food getting thrown in someone's face funny?" He asks.

"Because it's not your own." Haruhi and the twins answer in unison.

"…Haruhi try not to pick up all of the twins bad habits your final year would you?" Kyoya sighs.

"I'll try." She laughs again, as the limo slows down and turns into a familiar parking lot. "Oh yay your restaurant again." She immediately covers her mouth from her mistake.

"Your restaurant?" The twins ask in unison.

"What does she mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asks, after finally cleaning his face with the towel Mori gave him.

Haruhi merely mouths a sorry to him, before he answers. "Yes my restaurant. I purchased it shortly before it closed over a year ago."

"God what don't you own?" The twins sigh in disbelief.

"Oh come on surely some of you had a guess of who was the new owner." Haruhi murmurs glancing at Hunny and Mori, who look at one another and simply shrug.

"So how long have you known about it?" Tamaki asks her.

"Well we had already started dating when he purchased it, so since then." She replies. "Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." Tamaki sighs. "But why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't want the public knowing an eighteen year old owned the restaurant." Kyoya tells them. "And I still don't." He tells them in his harshest voice, letting them all know if any of them told the media there would be hell to pay.

"All right enough with the arguing, let's just go inside." Haruhi motions getting out of the car.

"You're just hungry." The twins laugh, as the others follow her out of the car.

"Haruhi-san, Kyoya-sama it's good to see the two of you again." Their usual waiter bows, after they had all sat down.

"It's good to see you again Yuki-san." Haruhi smiles.

"Yes, it has been a while hasn't it?" Kyoya notes.

"Yes and its good to see that the two of you are no longer hiding your relationship." He smiles.

"Ah, so you've heard of my father's announcement too?" Kyoya asks.

"It's been two weeks sir I don't think there's anyone in Tokyo who hasn't heard of your engagement." He points out, then proceeds to take their drink order and wander off.

"He knew about you two as well?" Hunny asks.

"Well every time we used to go out we would come here and he was always our waiter, so though we never told him directly it was kind of inevitable that he would realize we were together." Haruhi sighs. "He's been really good to us though and I'm sure Kyoya made sure he never told another soul."

"It wasn't hard, though as much as I hate to admit it Yuki-san is a generally good guy." Kyoya notes. "And he seems to have certain…air of protectiveness around Haruhi."

"Only because even here you are known as being a demon, or rather the king of shadows." She laughs, as Yuki returns with their drinks.

"How did you get that reputation here?" Tamaki asks his confusion clear in his voice.

"He scared the entire staff the first time he came to inspect the restaurant and fired most of them." Yuki explains, setting the drinks down. "It's also the reason almost the whole staff had no idea who the real owner was until it was announced."

"Sounds about right." The twins murmur together.

Kyoya only sighs. "I had to make the necessary changes the place was already going under and the staff, frankly wasn't the best in any shape or form."

"I understand that perfectly and I agree with what you did. I'm not saying anything of that nature." Yuki tries to defend himself.

"Relax, I know that." Kyoya smirks. "It's not like you were one of the ones I fired."

Yuki relaxes. "Yes well, after that incident the rumors about him being a demon were spread and you can imagine how surprised we all were when we watched him come in with Haruhi-san and act…normal."

"Yes, especially when I kept coming here with her right?" Kyoya asks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Needless to say I have been their waiter every time they've come here and have grown to like and respect Haruhi-san and Kyoya-sama a lot." Yuki tells them.

"Good to know." Haruhi laughs.

Yuki then takes their orders and is back less than a half an hour later with their food. Dinner went as well as it always did when the rest of the club was involved. The twins tease Tamaki and make attempts at getting Kyoya pissed, which always seemed to fail in the end. Tamaki would say something stupid and ultimately earn a teasing from both the twins and Kyoya. Hunny would order a bunch of desserts. Mori would watch his cousin eat and occasionally give Haruhi a small smile, which she returned happily. Throughout the whole dinner the one thing she never did was let go of Kyoya's hand.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were dropping Haruhi off at her place first?" The twins ask later, when they were all back in the limo and heading home.<p>

"Well since Kyoya is leaving tomorrow I'm spending the night at his place to say goodbye to him in the morning." Haruhi explains.

"What?" They all ask.

"It's not like she hasn't spent the night before." Kyoya points out.

"Kyoya, you aren't going to do anything…naughty to my daughter are you?" Tamaki asks and Haruhi ends up laughing.

Kyoya sighs. "Tamaki first, a kingly character shouldn't be thinking things like that and second, I already promised I wouldn't do anything to her, until after we are married." 'At least not again.'

"Really?" The twins ask in shock and Hunny and Mori look at him skeptically.

"Yes really." He snaps, as Haruhi leans on his shoulder.

'Well he promised he wouldn't do anything again.' Haruhi thinks laughing inwardly and smiling to Hunny and Mori, who were now looking at her. 'It's not like we haven't already.'

They dropped Hunny and Mori off first and they both wished Tamaki and Kyoya the best of luck overseas. They dropped the twins off soon after that and they wished them luck as well. "Though you two are spending the summer with Haruhi I'm going to ask you to not teach her anymore of your devious ways." Kyoya tells them, as they begin to leave the car.

"No promises." They grin turning to Haruhi. "We'll pick you up next week," before leaving the car.

"Where are you going with them again?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't really know, somewhere in Europe. They won't tell me anything." She sighs, as they drive off.

When they pull into Tamaki's driveway Kyoya actually let out a sigh. "Tamaki…it's been a hell of four years, but it's been fun. I guess I'll see you some time next year."

"He's not going to come to New York and bother you?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"I already warned him not to." He states. Haruhi tries to hide a laugh, knowing that Tamaki would find some way to bother him one way or another.

"I know, but you will still get a call from me at least once a week." Tamaki tells him.

Kyoya sighs again. "Yeah I figured; just make sure you don't call at a bad time Tamaki try to remember to time difference between Paris and New York."

"You're one to talk." Haruhi murmurs shutting up, as Kyoya sends her a playful glare. "Besides The difference is only six hours. It's better than a fourteen hour difference like you and I have."

"Point taken." Tamaki sighs. "Haruhi, enjoy your summer with the twins and I will be sure to keep in touch."

"I don't doubt it Tamaki-sempai." She smiles.

"Haruhi, we've all dropped the honorifics, you can just call me Tamaki." He points out.

"Oh right, old habits die hard" She laughs. "Goodbye…Tamaki." She smiles again wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"Goodbye Tamaki." Kyoya smirks, as Tamaki hugs him to.

"Goodbye Kyoya, Haruhi and congratulations again." He smiles at them, before finally leaving the limo.

"He is going to make sure to bother you as much as he can." She laughs turning to Kyoya.

"I know." He groans, as the car drives off again.

They were walking up Kyoya's driveway up to his house when they see Akito coming out of the house. "Off to work again?" Haruhi asks him, as he reaches them.

"Yep, are you spending the night again?"

"Yep."

"Well little brother…good luck in New York." He tells him holding out his hand.

"Thanks." He replies shaking his brother's hand.

"Don't forget Haruhi-chan, you're allowed here anytime and don't hesitate to call any of us if you need something." He tells her, as he passes them.

"I won't and thank you." She calls back, before Kyoya leads her into the house.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's alarm on her phone goes off at nine the next morning, knowing Kyoya's plane leaves at eleven-thirty she grudgingly opens her eyes and tries to get up, realizing the task was once again going to be difficult with Kyoya's arms wrapped around her waist. Groaning inwardly she tries to squirm her way out, only resulting in him wrapping his arms tighter. 'Damn it Kyoya I wanted to let you sleep in, but you keep this up and you're going to wake up.' She sighs. She wraps her hands with his and tries to force his arms to move, which works to a certain point, except that he is a lot stronger. Finally, after many attempts she manages to free herself. 'He certainly knows how to hold on to someone tightly.' She sighs, before heading into his bathroom to take a shower.<p>

Kyoya wakes up to the sound of his shower being turned off. Rolling slowly to the other side of his bed he sees the clock and reads 9:30. 'So I have a little more than an hour to get ready.' He groans and rolls over again trying to stop himself from falling back asleep. A few minutes pass and he sees his bathroom door open and he has to stop his mouth from dropping open from shock. Haruhi walks out wearing only one of his black dress shirts. The first two buttons were undone and showed a generous portion of her neck and chest. The shirt dropped about mid thigh giving him a great view of her legs.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiles. "Good morning."

"Morning, but why are you wearing-?"

"Oh, I think one of your maids took away the dress and the clothes I was wearing last night. This was the only thing I could find." She explains. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, you look a hell of a lot better in it then I ever did." He smirks and trying to regain hid composure.

She blushes. "Well thank you, now are you going to get out of bed?"

"Yeah, yeah let me take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." He replies, getting out of bed and giving her a quick kiss. 'Might I suggest going over to Fuyumi-neechan's room and picking up a skirt to wear, though I wish you could walk around only wearing that."

"So you don't mind if I keep this?" She asks.

"Go ahead, like I said it looks a hell of a lot better on you then it ever did on me."

"Thanks." She smiles and kisses him again. "I'll find something in your sister's room then, see you in about twenty minutes," as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Kyoya walks into the dining room and sees Haruhi talking with one of the maids he assumes about her clothing she had with her last night. Most likely they thought it needed to be washed because it was on the floor and took it to get cleaned. Haruhi was still wearing his black dress shirt, but this time it was buttoned up all the way and she tucked the rest of it in a white skirt, which had a dark brown belt hanging loosely from the waist. 'Well she tried, but it's still obviously my shirt.' He notes seeing how big it still looks on her and walking over to her just as she finished talking with the maid. "Nice try, but you know the shirt is still too big on you." He smirks, as she turns around from surprise.<p>

"Damn it Kyoya, what have I said about sneaking up on me." She snaps trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"To not to, but it's far too much fun."

"You're mean."

"And hungry, so why don't we eat something?" He suggests going over to the table and sitting down. She only sighs and sits down next to him, knowing there was no way she can really be mad at him this morning. "So what did you need to talk to the maid about?"

"Apparently when they were cleaning your room early this morning they found the clothes on the bathroom floor and assumed they needed to be cleaned, so they took them to get washed." She sighs. "I'll just have to pick them up the next time I'm here."

"And when is that going to be?"

"I don't know I'm sure Akito-san will invite me over for dinner within the next month."

"I'm sure he will, but you know you can just ask someone here to give them to Hotta and have him take them to your house."

"I can get them myself thanks."

"Such an independent woman."

"You've always known that."

"One of the reasons I love you I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Don't."

She only laughs. "…you know I'm going to miss these pointless arguments."

"I am too." He admits. "But you know for you it won't be a full year. It won't be hard to get you to New York every once and awhile."

"I know, but it'll still be hard to get used to not seeing you every day after class."

"You still have the twins."

"It still won't be the same as hanging out with all of you after school."

"No, it certainly won't be, but after some time I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Like you're going to have to?" She asks. "You don't act like it, but I know you loved the host club as much as the rest of us did."

"…I'm not going to deny it." He sighs. "But I still want you to have an…enjoyable final year of high school, before you get married to me. Just try not to have too much fun whenever the twins are involved with something."

"Don't worry Kyoya I plan to have a memorable year, though nothing is ever going to compare to this year."

"Nothing will ever compare to this past year." He points out watching her nod her head in agreement. "So…you promise?"

"I promise." She smiles, as he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

Before he can say anything else the doors open to reveal his father walking into the room. He was reading a file and seemed to not even notice the two in the room as he sits down.

"Good morning father." Kyoya nods. "I didn't think you were home."

"Honestly Kyoya, why would I not be in my own house in the morning?" Yoshio asks still not looking up from his folder. "Besides, surely you knew I was coming with you to New York for a week to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Of course father. I just expected to meet you at the airport."

"I had to come back to the house for a few files." Yoshio sighs and finally looking up. "Oh-hello Haruhi-san."

"Good morning sir." She smiles at him.

It's not that you aren't welcome, but what are you doing here so early?" He asks.

"She spent the night." Kyoya states.

"Understandable, but why may I inquire is she wearing one of your shirts Kyoya?"

"There was a small mix-up with one of the maids this morning." Haruhi sighs. "I left the clothes I was going to wear this morning on the floor in the bathroom and she picked them up to be washed."

"I told you to hang them up on a chair or something." Kyoya smirks.

"I know. It completely slipped my mind last night, so this morning I borrowed one of Kyoya's shirts and one of Fuyumi's skirts. I'll be sure to pick up my clothes another time." She tells him.

"We can always send it to your house you know." Yoshio points out.

"It's all right I'll get them back myself eventually."

"Well you're always welcome in this house. I'll be sure to ask Yuuichi and Akito to invite you over for dinner at least once a month." Yoshio tells her.

"Thank you sir."

"Kyoya…I'll be out in the car, we should leave in about ten minutes. Are you already packed?"

"Yes father my things are already in the car."

"Very well I will meet you out there. Don't make me wait to long." He states and looks at Haruhi, before getting up and leaving the room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both not knowing what to say seeing as this was going to be the last time for a while. Finally Kyoya pulled her over and embraced her. "I won't be gone for long I promise."

She blinks and smiles, before hugging him back. "I know that and I'll be here waiting. Try to enjoy your time in America Kyoya. It can be a lot of fun."

"I will." He smirks, before pulling her in for a kiss gently at first, but as it progressed became a lot more passionate, as they matched one another's pace. When the need for air became inevitable they broke apart. "Walk out to the car with me?" He asks holding out his hand.

"Of course." She smiles, taking it and they both walk out of the room.

"Please call me when you land, so I know you got there safely." She asks, as they walk outside.

"Haruhi, you know it'll be almost two in the morning here when we land."

"I know, just…please?" She asks holding him tighter.

"I will and I'll make sure to call you at least once a month."

"What that's it?" She asks teasingly.

"Haruhi."

"I'm only kidding. It's fine I know you're busy."

"No, once a month may be too little, what about once a week?" he asks.

"You really don't have to."

"It's okay; it'll give us both the chance to unwind."

"Just don't forget the time difference." She jokes.

"I won't do that ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He assures her kissing the top of her head again. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Kyoya…have a great time." She smiles weakly and watches as he gives her one last kiss.

"Goodbye." He murmurs, before getting into the car with his father.

"Bye." She waves and still holds her smile, until the car turned around a corner and she realizes she won't see him again for a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god sorry again for the long update. I think I'm starting to realize this story is almost over and I really don't want it to end. *sighs inwardly* There is going to be one more chapter before the epilogue, but I'm not sure if I want it to be an extra chapter or part of the story yet, oh well I'll figure it out before I update again. I really hope to update soon, but who knows where my muse will be again I really wish this didn't have to end, but there's really nothing I can do. As always thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter (broke my record for most reviews on a chapter) and for reading and sticking with The Missing Piece for this long. xD<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

It's the day of the senior's graduation and has been almost a year since Kyoya left for New York; though Haruhi spent a week there with him for her birthday she misses him terribly and is wishing he could have made it back today. She and the twins were seated with the rest of their graduating class on one side of the stage, while the chairman was giving the same speech he gives every year.

"Well looks like Tono's back." She hears the twin's sigh behind her, as she looks into the crowd and sees Tamaki waving at her.

"Oh leave him be, you know he hasn't seen us since we watched him get into his plane and leave last year." She points out smiling and waving back at him.

"Speaking of people leaving overseas, where's Kyoya?"

"I got a call from him last week, apparently someone filed a complaint to the hospital, or rather the hospital is being sued for something and now there seems to be something wrong with the hospital building." She sighs. "He is trying to deal with those and is still waiting for the final papers for a merge with a hospital in Florida. We shouldn't expect him back here, until a few days before the wedding."

"What? How can he just leave you hanging like that?" They ask surprise in their voices.

"It can't be helped. He has a job to finish over there and will see it to the end." She states clutching her necklace that still holds her engagement ring.

"Surely you can't be too happy about it?"

"I'm not, but there's nothing I can do. He's busy, so it can't be helped." She repeats making sure they know that it did bother her a little, as Tamaki's father finishes his usual speech and turns to face her for a moment.

"And now I wish to introduce the graduating class's valedictorian Haruhi Fujioka." He announces.

She sighs. "Good luck Haruhi." She hears the twins, as she makes her way up onto the stage and Yuzuru adjusts the microphone to her height.

'I really didn't want to do this at first and still don't know why I accepted it, but seeing as Kyoya dealt with it last year I'm sure I can handle it.' Staring out into the crowd of hundreds of people her eyes rest on Fuyumi holding Kichiro and she couldn't help but smile. She had been over to Fuyumi's house a lot the past year and Kichiro, just last week had managed to say her name, though he had only managed to call her 'Haru' it was close enough that she didn't mind. She takes the microphone, a deep breath, and begins her speech.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman. I'd like to begin my speech with this statement. It's said that a valedictorian's speech won't be remembered as soon as the graduation ceremony is over. And with that I agree completely-hell if I'm not going to remember my own speech by the end of tonight, why would I expect all of you to remember it?" She asks earning laughter throughout the courtyard. "Because I want to get this over with as quickly as the rest of my class I promise to keep this short. I came to Ouran expecting to just keep my grades up and graduate, but by the end of my first day here I ended up being a part of a club that I'm sorry to say disbanded at the end of last year and pretending to be a boy my entire first year. I think I speak for the rest of the graduating class when I say I will miss Ouran very much. Now whether some of us are going immediately to university, or starting to work for their parents it's safe to assume that we will all never forget out time here-" She stops as she looks to the back of the crowd and sees a seemingly familiar pair of eyes watching her. Stunned for a moment she blinks a few times and realize he's disappeared. 'I must really be losing it if I'm hallucinating about him now.'

The crowd starts murmuring about her sudden stop and when Yuzuru steps up behind her and asks if she's all right she snaps out of it. "Yeah I'm fine sorry." She assures him and turns back to the crowd. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought." She smiles at them. 'There's no way he's here anyways.' Convincing herself of that she continues her speech. "Right-it's safe to assume that we will never forget out time here, or the memories that we have all attained by attending Ouran High School. I wish to thank everyone here who, even though I am definitely not from the same background, as all the students here, you all treated me like a classmate and helped me find my own place. To the rest of my graduating class I wish you all the best of luck in whatever you decide to do from here on out and it has been a hell of a three years with all of you thank you." She's met with enormous applause from everybody around, as she bows and steps off of the stage to return and collapse in her seat.

"Awesome speech Haruhi and thanks for keeping it so short." The twins laugh behind her.

"Like I said if I'm not going to remember it, why should I expect you all to?" She laughs weakly still thinking of the person she saw in the crowd.

"Are you all right Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, you know anybody who really knows you knows you never space out, or lose your train of thought. What happened up there?" Hikaru asks.

"I thought I saw someone, but it was nothing I'm fine." She assures them.

"You're sure?" They ask.

"Completely, don't worry."

"All right, but you know we can't help but worry about you." They tell her sincerely.

"I know that's why I love you two." She turns around and smiles at them.

"Better not let Kyoya hear you say that." They grin.

"Oh shut up you know what I meant." She laughs, as they only shrug and she turns around to watch the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi that speech was beautiful I'll be sure to remember it forever." Tamaki runs over after the ceremony and grabs her in a tight hug.<p>

"Tono, you don't even remember Kyoya's speech for your own class last year." The twins sigh wandering over. "And if you're going to be the chairman of this school later on you're going to have to listen to graduates give their speeches every year."

"I will remember my own daughter's." Tamaki states.

"I give him a week." She hears the twins whisper together.

Hiding a smirk she hears people coming up behind them. "Congratulation Haru-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan." A familiar voice tells them.

Turning around she sees Hunny and Mori smiling at them. "Hunny, Mori I'm so glad you could make it." Haruhi smiles and hugs them both.

"Like we were going to miss the last of our old club members graduate." Hunny laughs and walks over to where the twins and Tamaki were arguing.

"Nice speech." Mori tells her.

"Thanks, but I screwed up part of the way through." She sighs looking over to the rest of their group to see the twins and even Hunny trying to quiz Tamaki.

"Distraction?" Mori asks.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but I know you and you never get distracted."

"You are all way to observant." She sighs. "Okay fine I thought I saw…someone I knew." Not wanting to tell him who she really thought it was. "There are so many people here though I'm sure I was just imagining it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. She sees the concern in his eyes and makes her feel like he knows who she thought she saw.

"It's nothing I promise." She assures him and turns back to the others. "It's good to see you all again."

"Yeah it's nice to be all hanging out again." Hunny smiles.

"It is, but where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asks.

"You don't know?" The twins ask surprise evident in their faces.

"The last time I heard from him was over a month ago, but I assume he would have told Haruhi if he was coming back." He replies.

Haruhi just smiles weakly at him and the twin's answer him before she gets the chance. "He's still busy in New York."

"He had no choice, but to stay." Haruhi adds, as they all look to her.

"Well when will he be back?" Tamaki asks.

"He should be back in about two months." She answers.

"Right before your wedding?" Hunny asks in disbelief.

"It's not his fault." Haruhi defends. "Things kind of got a bit…out of hand this past month."

"Yeah but-"

"I trust him to make it in time." She states simply.

"Haru." A small voice says behind her. Recognizing the voice she turns around to see Fuyumi smiling warmly at her and holding Kichiro, who looks like he is trying his best to get out of his mother's grasp.

"Congratulations Haruhi."

"Thanks Fuyumi."

"Haru." Kichiro says again, still trying to get free from his mother.

"Wow Ki-chan really seems to like Haru-chan." Hunny laughs, as Haruhi takes him from Fuyumi.

"Well I did baby-sit for him a lot this past year. How are you doing Kichiro?" She asks playing with him.

"Isn't thirteen months a little too young to be babysat?" Tamaki asks turning to Fuyumi, who only sighs.

"I agree with you completely Tamaki-kun, but people kept asking why I wasn't attending anything with my husband and after six months, when people started asking if we were getting a divorce I couldn't help but start going again." She explains. "As much as I trust the maids to take care of Kichiro I just trust Haruhi more."

"Yes, so Kichiro and I got along great didn't we?" Haruhi smiles at the baby in her arms.

"Haru," Kichiro replies earning laughs from the group.

"He's so cute." Hunny smiles.

"Oh Haruhi, my father wants to talk to you." Fuyumi tells her watching as all of them play with her son.

"He's here?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"Yep, my brothers are as well. Chikao was here earlier to, but he had to leave early to make it to a meeting. He sends his regards as well.

Haruhi sighs. "Great, more sarcastic remarks from Akito-san."

"Oh come on they just want to congratulate you." She laughs.

"Yeah i'm sure." Haruhi sighs and turns to the others. "I'll see you guys in a bit. I need to find my dad too."

"We're still stealing you to go to dinner with all of us." The twins tell her.

"You don't have to drag or steal me anywhere, just give me twenty minutes. I'll come back and we can go." Haruhi assures them. "Besides shouldn't you go find your family?"

"…Yeah maybe we should." They admit. "If you're not back in twenty minutes though Haruhi we're dragging you away from here."

"You would too." She sighs and waves to them, before following Fuyumi.

"You have some interesting friends." She laughs.

"They're just being possessive." She sighs. "But I do love all of them to an extent."

"Not the same as my brother I hope." She jokes.

"You know you're not the first person to ask me that today." Haruhi laughs. "Fuyumi you know I love your brother, but I love the others too."

"I know you've been through so much with all of them it's not hard to tell." She sighs. "The seven of you share a bond that's impossible to break."

"That's-"

"Kyo," Kichiro suddenly cries out.

Fuyumi sighs. "I'm sorry ever since we got here he's been saying you and Kyoya's name at the strangest times."

"It's all right he just misses his uncle." Haruhi laughs. "You guys visited him a few weeks ago right?"

"Yes, we went over there before all the trouble started happening." She sighs.

"I already know." Haruhi assures her. "Kyoya called me last week and told me about it."

"Well that makes things easier." She smiles. "None of us knew whether he had called you about it or not. Then again your wedding is in two months and he may not be back until the week of, so of course he would've called you."

"Fuyumi he calls me once a week."

"Really, so it's that often?" She muses.

Congratulations little sister." Haruhi recognizes Akito's voice behind her.

"Damn it Akito-san I told you not to call me that." Haruhi growls handing Kichiro back to Fuyumi and turning around to see Akito, Yuuichi, Yoshio, and her father standing behind her.

"Yeah, good luck on that one." He smirks and pulls her in for a hug. "Seriously though congratulations."

"Thanks." She sighs hugging him back and turning to the others.

"Nice speech too." Yuuichi smirks.

"Are you referring to before, or after I slipped up?"

"Does it matter? Your speech was well done."

"Thanks."

"Well done baby girl." Her father tackles her.

"Thanks dad." She smiles and hugs him back. She didn't care what he wore most of the time, but she was glad he chose to wear a suit for today. Simply because she didn't know what Kyoya's family would think if he showed up in a dress, though she knew they talked on the phone frequently.

"Yes well done Haruhi-chan." Yoshio smiles briefly at her, as her father finally lets her go.

"Thank you sir."

"Most of the plans have been sent to your house and I would like for you to take a look at them tonight if you can."

"Of course, thank you for waiting until I graduated to let me handle the final details." She tells him walking over and stunning everyone around when she gives him a brief hug.

"I…it was no trouble." He replies, as she lets go.

"Kyo," they all her Kichiro say cheerfully.

"Kichiro, Kyoya isn't here." Haruhi sighs and turns to Fuyumi, who just has a look of shock on her face. "Fuyumi what-?" She jumps drastically when she feels an arm slide around her shoulders.

"Actually I am." She hears a familiar voice and immediately calms down, as she looks up to see Kyoya standing beside her.

"Kyoya, how the hell-?" Haruhi asks not even able to finish her sentence.

"Honestly Haruhi I'm not going to miss my own fiancée's graduation from high school." He replies.

"Yeah, but you told me you wouldn't be back for a few months." She argues.

"Kyoya, what are you doing back so soon?" Yoshio asks, knowing Kyoya would give a straight answer to his father Haruhi throws him a grateful glance.

"The business in America is taken care of father." Kyoya replies simply.

"How?"

"The case against us was dropped a few days ago, after looking at the blueprints of the building the only problem with the building was the plumbing, which has been taken care of, but I'm more surprised that the issue didn't come up sooner." Kyoya smirks. "And the merge with the hospital in Florida was finalized last night."

"Last night, when did you fly into Tokyo?" Fuyumi asks.

"About two hours ago. I got here a few moments before Haruhi started giving her speech." He replies.

"So that was you I saw?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes, though I'm surprised seeing me caused you enough distraction to actually pause in your speech." He laughs.

"You weren't supposed to be here at all." She protests. "I thought I was hallucinating or something and it stopped me from concentrating."

"We noticed." Akito laughs.

"Oh shut up."

"It is odd though, usually you don't get distracted by anything." Kyoya notes.

"I haven't seen you for almost four months. How was seeing you suddenly in a crowd of people supposed to keep me focused?" She argues.

"That sounds more like an excuse." Yuuichi laughs.

"You're all mean." She pouts.

"You're just trying to avoid the fact that I'm a huge distraction for you." Kyoya smirks.

"Forget it I'm going to go find the twins." She sighs and bows slightly to Kyoya's father. "Thank you for coming Yoshio-san I'm sure I'll see you soon and dad I'll see you at home later." Giving Kyoya a glance and ignoring his two brothers she wanders off.

Kyoya sighs, as his brothers' look at him. "You don't have to tell me. I'm going."

"Kyoya." His father's voice stops him. "Well done in New York."

"Thank you father, but if you don't mind I really should go and find Haruhi." He bows, before following her into the crowd.

After a few minutes of searching Kyoya finds her leaning against one of the trees at the end of the courtyard. "I know when you're pretending you know. You're not mad at me at all are you?" he asks walking up to stand in front of her.

"Of course not. I'm surprised you managed to make it more than anything else and I just wanted to get away from our families so I could do this." She smiles mischievously, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. He returns the kiss eagerly and when the need for air became inevitable they break apart. "Never leave me for that long again." She asks resting her head on his chest.

"Haruhi you saw me almost four months ago." He points out wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Exactly if you don't agree I'll just follow you."

"What you don't trust me?"

"You know Akito-san asked me almost the same thing." She laughs. "But he asked me why I trust you so much."

"What did you tell him?"

"…I told him it's because you've never given me a reason not to trust you." She replies simply.

"And I never will." He assures her, holding her tightly.

"Promise?" She asks.

"I promise and I promise not to leave for that long again either. If I do ever have to leave for that long I'll be sure to bring you with me." He sighs and kisses the top of her head. "It was hard for me too you know."

"I know. Tachibana told me you couldn't sleep right when you first arrived in New York and the week after I left." She laughs.

He only sighs. "Damn it Tachibana, why would you tell her that."

"You know he was only worried about you." She points out. "Hotta noticed the same thing with me. They both seem to realize we get along better together."

"Of course we do, we're getting married in almost two months right?"

"Yep and so you're here permanently? You don't have to go back in order to do something?"

"Don't worry I'll be here in Tokyo, until we both say I do and leave for our honeymoon." He assures her.

"Speaking of which, your father's given me…well some of the plans for the wedding, but he wants you and I to go over the final details." She tells him.

"That's fine; we can deal with that tonight if you want to stay over at my place." He notes.

"Of course, but…wait tonight? Shit." She groans and as if her thoughts caught up with her she hears the twin's voices calling her from the crowd.

Sighing she walks around Kyoya to wave and get the attention of the twins, who she sees in the crowd. When they see her they immediately wander over. "What the heck Haruhi, you told us twenty minutes and-"They cut off as Kyoya turns around to face them. "Kyoya?" They ask mouths agape.

"Hello you two, it's good to see you again." Kyoya tells them. "And congratulations on graduating.

"Kyoya, but we thought you were still overseas." They stammer.

"He finished early and arrived about two hours ago." Haruhi explains.

They sigh. "Good to know the ever productive Shadow King hasn't lost his touch."

"It's been almost a year since I've seen anybody here and I'm still being called that?"

"Yes, and it's gotten worse. I'm now the Shadow Queen." Haruhi laughs.

"Now that one I like." He smirks and leans down to kiss her swiftly.

"Oh shut up."

"Haruhi, there you guys are." She hears Tamaki's voice and looks behind the twins to see the other three in their group running over. "…Kyoya?" He asks shock clear in his voice.

"Hello Tamaki, Hunny, Mori. It's good to see you all again."

"Kyo-chan's back early." Hunny smiles at them.

"Yes, my business in New York was completed early and I arrived back here a few hours ago." He explains. He just barely finishes his sentence when Tamaki tackled him with a bear hug.

"Welcome back Kyoya."

"It's good to be back Tamaki." He smirks.

"Yes, yes welcome back Kyoya and all that. Can we please go and get something to eat now? We're starving." The twins protest.

"Is that what you were planning to do tonight?" Kyoya asks turning to Haruhi, as he pulls away from Tamaki's death grip.

"Yeah, we all agreed to go out to dinner after the ceremony." Haruhi replies. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, you know I detest eating on a plane."

"Oh right, you told me that once before." She notes. "Well you know you're welcome to come."

"Yeah, come on Kyoya it'll be like a family dinner again." Tamaki tells him.

"Of course I'll come. I haven't seen any of you except Haruhi in the past four months. It'll be…nice to catch up." He says the last bit was barely audible. It made Haruhi realize again just how important all of them really were to him. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Your restaurant." The twins' state, as they all start walking towards the main gate. "It's kind of been our place to hang out lately. Especially when Hunny and Mori are able to join us.

Kyoya only smirks and takes Haruhi's hand, before following them. At the entrance Haruhi suddenly stops and looks back to the school. He hears her murmur. "It's been a fun three years Ouran thank you." He smiles and kisses the top of her head, before they get into the limo and drive off. The clock tower of the school they've grown so accustomed to disappearing in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm glad I asked your dad to wait to give me these until after I graduated." Haruhi groans. She was lying on her stomach, in her pajamas, at the end of Kyoya's bed with files of the wedding plans spread out all over the bed. After dinner with the rest of the club she asked if she could spend the night. Kyoya gladly agreed and they stopped by her house so she could tell her dad and get the things she needed. Kyoya was currently leaning against the headboard and reading one of the papers.<p>

"Actually, considering we have barely two months there is a lot already done." He notes. "The justice, the place for the reception is booked, the menu for dinner, and even the tuxes and gowns are ordered, we just have to get them fitted. And on another note the actual wedding is reserved for family and friends, but the reception is going to include everyone.

"I noticed that too. Do you think this is the early plans for Yuuichi-san's wedding and when it was canceled your father just turned it around to make it ours?" She asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"So he planned this?"

"Haruhi this is my father we're talking about. Does any of this really surprise you? I'm kind of grateful the seating chart for the reception is for the most part planned out."

"I'm glad that you're back, or most of this would've been a pain in the ass to discuss over the phone and e-mail." She laughs opening another folder.

"I noticed we're missing something."

"Oh?"

"None of these talks about who is actually in the wedding."

"…I guess we really haven't discussed that have we? So who do you want for your groomsmen?" She asks picking up a piece of paper and one of the pens to make a note.

"…Akito-niisan and the twins." He finally tells her.

"Really?" She asks surprised. "I didn't think you'd want the twins anywhere near you."

"If they value their lives they won't dare try anything funny." He states.

She laughs. "I guess you have a point, but I would've though you would want Hunny and Mori with you."

"Hunny and Mori have already agreed to help with security."

"I thought your secret police was handling that?"

"They are, but who beat them all singlehandedly." He points out. "They asked for Hunny and Mori personally to help and they agreed."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"So what about you?" Who do you want as bridesmaids?" He asks.

"…Momoka, Renge, and Fuyumi." She replies, after thinking about it. "And I want Akane as my Maid of Honor, after all if my mother didn't pass away when she did, we would have probably been best friends longer than we have been."

"All right well I want Tamaki as my Best Man, so that should be an interesting pairing." He smirks and watches her face closely to see that she's smiling in a way that he knows she knows something. "Haruhi is something wrong with that?"

"Oh no of course not, but you know Tamaki and Akane have been getting a lot closer since you left."

"Really?"

"He called her almost as much as you called me this past year. In fact she knew more about what he was doing in France then I did." She laughs.

"Akane and Tamaki huh? I suppose they make a good pairing."

"What's wrong, you don't like her?" she asks curiously and puts a few of the papers back in a folder.

"Not at all, after all she was one of the first to realize we were dating. And if she's anything like you I'm sure she can keep Tamaki in line." He tells her moving to the end of the bed to help her put the papers away.

"Good, so we have that finished. Is there anything else you want to discuss tonight?" She asks picking up the three files and getting off the bed to lay them on the bedside table.

"It's after one in the morning and I was on a plane for more than half the day, so no I'd rather just fall asleep next to my beautiful Fiancée, who I haven't seen in almost four months." He tells her, as he lifts the sheets so they can both crawl in.

"Good because I'm exhausted." She states turning the light off, before crawling in next to him.

"Congratulations again on graduating Haruhi." He kisses her.

"Thanks…it was one hell of three years and three of which I will never forget." She smiles and kisses him back, before curling up on his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asks. It was Kyoya and Haruhi's wedding day and he was helping Kyoya get ready.<p>

"You're asking me this now?"

"It's kind of the Best Man's standard question." He shrugs.

Kyoya sighs. "Yes I want to do this. I love her Tamaki and I'm not going to change my mind."

"I know and I wish the two of you the best of luck." He grins.

"Thanks for that Tamaki…really and for being so understanding." Kyoya smiles at him and turns back around to straighten his tie.

"There's nothing to left to understand, after giving it a lot of thought over the past year you and her belong together." He laughs. "I just can't believe I didn't see it before.

"Yes we all are, but you can't fool me Tamaki. Miss Akane helped you figure it out didn't she?"

"How did you-?"

"Tamaki really, you told me about her weekend in France with you and as far as I'm concerned Haruhi and I will be helping you with your own wedding soon enough." He states.

"I won't deny that, but today is for you and Haruhi." He tells him. "So I'll say it again congratulations and good luck."

"Thanks Tamaki." Kyoya sighs, before following Tamaki out of the room.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was in getting ready in the bride's dressing room, or was trying to get ready with Fuyumi and Renge squealing happily that it was finally her wedding day, while trying to finish her make-up. Momoka was trying to help Haruhi into her shoes and Akane had just finished pinning Haruhi's veil.<p>

"I feel like a pin-up doll." She argues.

"You do not you look gorgeous." Akane argues and purposely pokes her in the arm with one of the pins she was using. Haruhi was wearing a strapless white wedding gown with a side draped pick up skirt and a 3D rosette at the hip with the back laced up. She was also wearing white silk gloves up to her elbows."You're just nervous." She continues handing Momoka a light blue garter to slide up Haruhi's leg.

"Actually she's doing a lot better than I was at my own wedding." Fuyumi puts in.

"Yes I'm sure you drove your wedding party nuts." Haruhi jokes lightly, trying to get the feeling of unease out of her system.

While the others laugh when Fuyumi just hangs her head Akane asks her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She tells her, while twirling her fingers nervously in her dress. Akane only sighs and turns to the others. "Can I get you all to get into your positions outside. Fuyumi-san can you go find Ranka and let him know we're almost ready? I'll be out in a short while."

They all simply nod and once again wish Haruhi good luck and that she looks beautiful, before heading out of the room. "Seems being the Maid of Honor has its benefits."Haruhi laughs after they leave.

"I suppose it does and you'll find that out whenever I get married." She smirks.

"It'll be an honor." Haruhi bows teasingly. "Really though Akane thanks for everything."

"It's no problem. I'm happy for you Haruhi really." She smiles "Now you really need to calm down. What's Kyoya-san going to think if his bride is a nervous wreck?"

"…You can see trough me almost as well as he can. It's scary." She pouts.

"Oh come on we all know this wedding is mostly a formality anyways." She points out. "You two have practically been married for two years minus the living together part."

"Akane."

"Well it's true."

Haruhi sighs. "What about you and Tamaki? After all you spent a weekend in France with him and his mother."

"You promised you wouldn't say anything." She protests.

"Akane you're the only one in here and besides if we're playing that game I asked you to stay quiet about what really happened the week at the beach house." Haruhi laughs.

"Maybe we tell each other too much." She muses.

"Naw it just proves what good friends we are." Haruhi laughs getting down from the stool and giving her a hug. "Thank you Akane…for everything."

"You're like my best friend Haruhi. None of this has been any trouble at all." She assures her and breaks away, as there's a sudden knock on the door. "That's probably your dad. Don't worry you're going to do fine and if you start to faint I'll be sure to catch you."

"I'm not going to faint." Haruhi protests, as Akane laughs and opens the door to reveal her father dressed in a suit and looking a bit nervous himself.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Haruhi." Akane waves and walks out of the room.

She takes a deep breath and turns to look at her reflection in the tall mirror. The person she saw in the mirror was not the Fujioka Haruhi she thought knew, but an elegant woman who looked as if she was ready to burst into tears of joy, anxiety, and anticipation. Ranka immediately walks over and pulls her in for a tight hug. "You look gorgeous Haruhi."

"Thanks dad." She smiles and hugs him back. He breaks away first and pulls down her veil to cover her face. "Do you think mom is happy for me?"

"There's no way she's not happy for you Haruhi. I'm sure she's smiling down at you right now." He replies kissing the top of her head. "I'm proud of you too and know that you will be happy with him."

She was dangerously close to tears, but held back and simply hugged him again. They stand like that for a few minutes, before they hear the organ start to play. "Come on." He tells her taking her bouquet out of the vase and handing it to her. "We should head out there. It's almost time." She only nods and takes his hand, as he leads her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You'll do fine Haruhi." Akane smiles at her, before following Kichiro, who was the ring bearer and being assisted by his father, and Kirimi Nekozawa, who was the flower girl.<p>

Haruhi clutches her father's arm tightly, as she hears the wedding march start to play. She takes a deep breath and is grateful her father is right next to her as she enters the room. The room is decorated beautifully with flowers and white cloth hanging from the rows of seats. Haruhi tries to ignore the people staring at her, though she knows almost all of them, and focus on the alter to where Kyoya was waiting for her. Smiling up at him she loosens her grip on her father. When they reach the alter Ranka lifts up her veil, kisses her cheeks, and places her hand on Kyoya's outstretched one.

"Thank you Ranka." Kyoya smiles genuinely at him and helps Haruhi up too him. Ranka only smiles at him and turns around to sit down next to Yoshio.

The justice proceeds to give the usual speech and when it is time for the vows he says. "The Bride and Groom have agreed to read their own set of vows and will now present them to one another."

He then has them turn to one another and asks that Kyoya goes first. Kyoya looks to her and speaks clearly. "I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Haruhi smiles at him and speaks her own vows, which were very similar to Kyoya's. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, because through them we'll emerge stronger. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

After exchanging the rings the justice turns to Kyoya. "Kyoya will you take Haruhi to be your lawful wife, love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He states.

He turns to Haruhi. "Haruhi will you take Kyoya to be your lawful husband, love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She states.

The Justice then says the usual lines and says. "You may now kiss the bride." Kyoya smiles at her and leans down to meet her lips. The kiss was brief and as usual Kyoya was the first to break away. The justice smiles at them and says. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori." Everyone begins clapping, as Kyoya and Haruhi smile and walk out of the room with the rest of their party right behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go in Mrs. Ootori?" Kyoya smirks. They were standing in the hall just outside where the reception was being held. Haruhi had left her veil and gloves in the limo, so they wouldn't be a problem.<p>

She hears laughter inside the room and assumes one of the twin's just made a joke, most likely about her and Kyoya being a few minutes late. Only if you are Mr. Ootori." She replies and smiles inwardly when he takes her hand and opens the door. They are met by everyone standing up and clapping, as they walk in and take their seats.

After a while it was time for them to have their first dance. "Try not to step on my feet this time?" Kyoya suggest as he leads her to the dance floor.

"Oh shut up I'm getting better."

"At stepping on people's feet?"

"Damn it Kyoya, you know what I mean." She laughs, as the music starts to play and they begin dancing. "Stop acting like a smart ass."

"I was only kidding love." He smirks, as she twirls.

"I know and I love you." She smiles resting her head on his chest. "Even if your humor is a bit…off."

"You've been spending way too much time with the twins." He notes.

"Well they were my classmates this past year." She points out. "And I did spend last summer with them, so sorry if my version of humor is a bit twisted."

"It's all right I still love you." He tells her, as the music starts reaching its final chorus. Haruhi, for the first time in her life, felt that she was truly and utterly happy. This wasn't like the crazy adventures she had had with the rest of the club, or the times she had with her mother. No, it seemed to be more special than all that. Though she would always hold those memories near and dear to her heart, this particular moment during their first dance as a married couple was more important. More than when he first told her that he loved her. "Even if you are still a bit of a klutz when it comes to dancing." He adds breaking her of her thoughts.

"You're really going to go there again?" She sighs

"And as I told you before it was a joke." He smirks and kisses the top of her head, as the music ends.

"I really need to start learning when you're joking and when you're serious." She sighs, as he lets her go and passes her to her father who had walked over for his dance with her.

"Are you all right baby girl?" Ranka asks, as the music starts playing again.

"I'm fine just a bit…stunned I can't believe I just graduated high school, and am going to college in the fall a married woman." She tells him honestly. "Actually I can't believe I'm married more than anything, did you think this would happen?"

"Of course I didn't, but I know you found someone who I can trust to take care of you." He replies. "And don't forget you both are going to college together now."

"It's going to be one hell of an unforgettable school year." She muses knowing the rest of the club was going into Ouran's college branch as well. "So dad, are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine Haruhi; you don't have to worry about me." He assures her.

"Just don't hesitate to call if you need something."

"I should be telling you that Haruhi." He laughs. "Don't worry about me, you now have a husband to look after."

"Husband." She repeats softly. "I still can't believe it."

"I can't believe I'll soon have little grandchildren to spoil."

"Dad."

"I'm only kidding Haruhi." He laughs not being able to help but get her flustered a bit. "You two have all the time in the world before you need to think about that."

"You and Kyoya have the oddest sense of humor." She sighs, as the song ends.

"We're guys Haruhi. It can't be helped." He smiles, before giving her a hug.

'Sadly that's not even what I'm talking about.' She notes, before he lets go. "Bye dad." She smiles weakly, before he walks away and she walks back to her table taking her place next to Kyoya.

Soon after dinner was served and finished it was time for Tamaki to give his speech. Tapping his glass to get people's attention he stands up and clears his throat. "Well as the Best Man I suppose I'm stuck making a speech." He pretends to sigh in annoyance, earning a few laughs.

"Like he actually cares." Kyoya murmurs.

"I've known Kyoya for almost five years and though he is my best friend. He can be the scariest guy you will ever meet especially when you try and wake him up. I once went over to his house one morning because I wanted to hang out and got a lamp thrown at my head. I knew he never meant to actually hit me, but it was enough to scare me to death.

'I was aiming for your head, you just happened to duck out of the way in time." Kyoya murmurs so low Haruhi was the only one able to hear him she lets out a laugh and misses the next bit of Tamaki's speech.

"…so though he still terrifies me I know I can always count on him to be there for me or any other members of the old host club at Ouran. Haruhi, though I've only known you for about four years it's not hard for anyone to know that you are an amazing woman and back in high school I'm not ashamed to admit I loved you dearly, not that I would try anything now." He jokes looking at Kyoya, who was giving him a glare. "I still fail to understand how you fell for Kyoya, but I've realized that you are the only one who can seem to handle him when he is at his worst. You have somehow melted the icy heart of the emotionless Shadow King. Congratulations and I wish the two of you the best of luck. Cheers to the new bride and groom." He finishes and raises his glass. The people in the room soon follow suit, as Tamaki sits back down and watches as Kyoya turns to Haruhi and kisses her swiftly again.

"Meted the icy heart of the Shadow King?" Haruhi laughs, as he breaks their kiss.

"It's Tamaki, what are you going to do, besides he does have a point…to a certain extent." He points out.

"I suppose."

After several more speeches were given it was time to cut the cake. Kyoya was nice and ended up only put frosting on her nose, earning complaints from the twins, but Haruhi decided to be mean and shove his piece in his face.

He only glares at her and she responds with, "Well I know you don't like sweet things."

"The cake isn't even sweet." He notes eating the bits of cake that got in his mouth.

"No, but had I just given you the piece like I should have that would've been me being sweet. Since you don't like sweet things I thought this was more appropriate." She smirks.

"Nice one Haruhi." The twins were laughing along with almost everyone in the room. Kyoya only gives her a very cold smile. A smile she knew very well. One that promises that she will pay for what she did.

Hours pass and after dancing with seemingly everyone there, Fuyumi taking hundreds of pictures, and kissing Kyoya more times than she can count. It was finally time for Haruhi to throw the bouquet. No one was really surprised when Renge caught it, but everyone was laughing when the garter was thrown and Kaoru, who wasn't even participating, got hit with it. Tamaki, of course made him put the garter up Renge's leg.

"Were you aiming for him?" Haruhi asks him, as they watch a very uncomfortable Kaoru and Renge in the middle of the room.

"I was not I guess he just has some interesting luck." He replies, as Kaoru finally seems to get the garter in the proper place and the room begins clapping. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yep, just let me change. There's no way I'm going to the airport in my wedding dress." She says, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"All right, you go do that and I'll let our families know we're leaving."

"We're kind of one family now Kyoya."

"I meant our immediate family and our host club family. You know as well as I do we have two."

"And you will never admit it, but you love them both." She laughs, before kissing him again and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving already?" Tamaki asks sadly. Haruhi was already changed and she and Kyoya were with the rest of the club outside saying goodbye.<p>

"Tono they've been here almost five hours. I think they're allowed to leave." Hikaru sighs.

"Tamaki we'll see you again when the semester starts." Haruhi points out. "We're all going to school together again. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to hang out."

"Yeah we'll see you guys then. Have fun on your trip." Hunny smiles at them, before giving Haruhi a hug.

"Where are you guys going again?" Kaoru asks.

"It would be easier to ask where we aren't going." Haruhi laughs.

"I refuse to tell you where I'm taking her because I don't want you all following us." Kyoya states, as they all look at him. "And don't even try telling me you wouldn't."

"Bye you guys." Haruhi smiles, as Kyoya's limo pulls up and Tachibana gets out to open their door.

"We'll see you all in about six weeks." Kyoya tells them, as Tamaki pulls them all in for a group hug. "Honestly Tamaki, don't you get tired of these." He sighs breaking away and helping Haruhi.

"Nope." He grins. "Have fun you two and congratulations again."

"Bye." They all wave as the couple steps into the limo and drives off.

* * *

><p>"They act like we'll never see them again." She laughs turning around to look out the back window and seeing them disappearing in the distance.<p>

"They just care deeply for you." He smirks.

"They care about you too." She laughs and leans against his shoulder. "I still can't believe I'm married." She muses looking at the ring on her finger.

"I can't either, but I'm glad it's to you." He murmurs twining his hand with hers. "I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me and stopped me from making the stupid mistake of almost leaving you after the Ouran Fair almost three years ago."

"I am too Kyoya, who knows where we would be if none of that happened." She laughs freeing her hand and moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you Haruhi Ootori." He smirks and turns to face her.

"I love you too Kyoya Ootori." She smiles, as he pulls her into his lap and meets his lips with hers. They kissed probably a thousand times that day, but this was the second one, besides their kiss at the wedding, that they were really aware of. Haruhi smiles inwardly and murmurs softly. "Even if the red string of fate breaks apart. Today is the day I promise to love you for eternity…Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I finished that a lot faster than I thought I would and I decided to make it a part of the main story simply because I liked the ending on this one better than on the last chapter. I'm pretty sure I messed up the wedding-hell I don't even think that's how they would actually do a wedding, but I do like the way it turned out in the end. Sadly there's only one more chapter to go and it's the epilogue, which will probably be as long as an actual chapter simply because I can't really write short chapters, or short author notes for that matter. I mean I can, but I don't like doing it, so expect a pretty long epilogue soon. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and for sticking with The Missing Piece for this long it's been a lot of fun. xD <strong>


	27. Epilogue

_**Ten Years Later**_

Haruhi Ootori, a feared, famous, young twenty-eight year old lawyer, who has won cases for many of her old high school classmates and a few for her family, wakes up groggily in the arms of her husband Kyoya Ootori, an equally feared businessman, who at twenty-nine years old is the new young heir of the Ootori Zaibatsu, which was announced the week before. The announcement made by Yoshio Ootori shocked many, but didn't surprise those who knew Kyoya well. Haruhi was more surprised that his brother's accepted the announcement and actually congratulated him.

Rolling over to look at the clock Haruhi found it almost annoying that her internal clock decided to wake her up at seven in the morning on her day off from work. Remembering Kyoya told her yesterday over lunch that he would wake up with her she moves in order to try and wake him, but knowing how late he got in she stops and decides to simply let him sleep. She yawns, gets up and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

She walks back into their bedroom wearing an old blue dress shirt of Kyoya's that he had just decided to give to her and was surprised to find it still fit after three years, a pale blue skirt that she had allowed Kyoya to get for her that dropped just above her knees, and had a white belt hanging loosely from her hips. She had grown taller and allowed her brown hair to grow down to halfway down her back. She is happy to say she still looks like herself. Smiling at her husband, who was still fast asleep in their bed she looks around their room. Their home was a wedding gift from his father, but they had designed everything on their own and their room she truly felt fit them both perfectly. Simple, organized, and just the right shade of dark blue.

When you first walk into the bedroom the first thing someone would notice is that the room drops and in the middle is a large glass oval table and two plush couches on either side. Just past the table were the small steps that led up to their huge bed with both sides having a small bedside table, one of which had Kyoya's glasses and cell phone on top of it and the other had the clip Haruhi uses to put her hair up during the day. Both held small pictures of their family and friends. To both sides of the bed were their closets and a large mirror was next to each one. Haruhi had a small makeup dresser for when she needed to have some on. Just behind both couches and to the side of the room was two bookcases one in which held law books and the occasional books to read for fun. The other held business and medicine textbooks. Between her bookcase and dresser was the door that led into their bathroom. Behind the bed was the window, which was blocked by the drapes covering them and protecting them from the sunlight coming in. After finishing her hair and putting it up she leans over the bed to kiss Kyoya swiftly to not wake him up and walks out of the room to head downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>She knows Kyoya hates it when she lets all the servants have today off, but he also realized it was the one day of the year she could actually act like a housewife and return to her commoner roots, so he lets her do what she wants. That and he knows she would be baking today and he has never turned down one of her home cooked meals. 'I can't believe we've been married ten years today.' She muses while getting the ingredients out of the fridge for making hotcakes. She had the coffee brewing already. 'Actually after everything that happened in high school I still can't believe we managed to get married at all,' pulling out a package of bread from the pantry. 'But I suppose we're not the only ones, everyone in the club got married a few years after we did. Tamaki and Akane, Hikaru and Mitsuki, Kaoru and Hinata, a fashion designer he met in Europe, Mori and Mai, a sweet girl who is the only one besides Hunny to beat him in a kendo match, and Hunny and Reiko.' She sighs. 'We all have our own lives and families, yet they all still visit at least once a month, but I suppose half of the time it's to check up on Kyoya and-' her thoughts are cut off, as she hears small footsteps walking on the hardwood floors towards the kitchen. She looks up at smiles inwardly when she reads 8:00 on the clock.<p>

"Mother I can't get Kotoko to wake up." A young black haired boy with big brown eyes groans walking into the kitchen.

"Tatsuo, does that really surprise you? You're lucky she didn't try to hurt you." Haruhi laughs turning around to see her eight year old son already fully dressed for the day in a pair of tan shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

"But she promised to wake up today for you and father's wedding anniversary." He argues. "And I didn't exactly go into her room. I just knocked on the door a lot. She may not be quite like father in the morning, but she scares me all the same.

'She is definitely her father's daughter.' Haruhi sighs inwardly and walks over to her son. "Your father told me the same thing yesterday Tatsuo. Why don't you go wake your father up and I'll wake up your sister." She suggests.

"But father is scarier in the morning then Kotoko is." He protests.

"Actually he really isn't. Do you want me to teach you how to wake him up?" She asks.

"You mean there's a way to wake him up without him wanting to kill someone in the process?" He asks curiously.

"Who told you that lie?"

"Uncle Tamaki."

"Your uncle Tamaki likes to overreact."

"Yeah, but it's funny to watch. Especially when Hanako does something he doesn't like."

"Well she is his daughter Tatsuo. I wouldn't like it either if you or Kotoko were doing something you're not supposed to."

"But sometimes she and Toko do, or say, something on purpose to watch him freak out."

Haruhi sighs. "You three are so mean."

"What? We mess around with him when father's over there with us and he doesn't seem to mind." He shrugs. "We've even gotten him to smile."

'Why does that not surprise me?' Haruhi thinks. "Look don't worry about your father doing anything to you all right? All you have to do is go up to our room, pick up his cell phone, look under personal alarms, and press the third one." She tells him calmly, knowing her voice still manages to wake him up in a better mood than his alarms ever do. "Just don't forget to turn the volume up all the way."

"Are you sure?" He asks skeptically.

"You may have to play it a few times, but it works every time Tatsuo I promise.' She laughs. "Have I ever broken a promise with you?"

"Well no…all right I'll try it." He says getting up. Haruhi knows his general curiosity's a part of him agreeing so quickly. "Thanks mother, good luck with Toko."

"You know she hates that nickname Tatsuo." Haruhi points out; as he only gives her a grin that could rival Kyoya's and leaves the room. She sighs and takes off her apron, before leaving the room and walking upstairs to her daughter's room.

* * *

><p>"Kotoko, Kotoko." She calls, as she walks into the dark room, which was the same design as the master bedroom only a bit smaller and the walls were a dark violet. Sighing inwardly when there's no response she walks past the door inside her room that leads to Tatsuo's room. One thing about their children was they never cried in front of their parents except as babies and if something was wrong they would go to their sibling for help first, before going to either of them, one of the many reasons their rooms were so close. They tease one another a lot, but they were extremely close and knew they could count on the other to look after them. It was a trait that neither parent questioned, after watching Hikaru and Kaoru for so long.<p>

Haruhi opens the blinds behind her daughter's bed letting the sunlight in. Still getting no reaction she walks over to the bed. 'She looks exactly like her father when she's asleep.' She laughs inwardly looking down at her daughter's long raven black hair, which was covering most of her face as she lays on her side. Her hands were in small fists under her chin, and she looked completely dead to the world. If Haruhi didn't hear her breathing softly her first thought would probably be that she's dead. "Kotoko it's your mother, you need to get up now." She asks raising her voice slightly, still nothing. Sighing again she apologizes to her daughter beforehand, before snapping, as if angry. "Kotoko Ootori."

"Gah-Mother?" Was her daughter's response, as she finally sits up in bed startled and looks at her, with her father's onyx eyes. "Shoot what time is it?" She asks picking up her glasses off her bedside table.

"Almost eight thirty." Haruhi tells her and trying not to laugh at her frantic state.

"Damn it I told Tatsuo I would be up almost an hour ago." She growls getting out of bed.

"Kotoko."

"What? Oh right, sorry mother." She slaps her hand to her forehead. "I meant darn it I promise, it just sort of slipped out."

"Maybe your uncles are too much of an influence." Haruhi sighs.

"Yet, you and father will never stop letting us see them." She laughs.

"Of course we wouldn't. They would just find some way to see you anyways." Haruhi replies earning a laugh from Kotoko.

"Thanks for waking me up mother, I'll be down in about ten minutes."

"There's really no rush you know, your father is probably just now waking up."

"I know, but I still broke a promise." She sighs. "You and Father taught us never to do that, so I really need to apologize to Tatsuo. I'll be down in ten minutes."

"…All right your brother and I will be downstairs in the kitchen." Haruhi smiles at her and leaves the room to let her change.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the kitchen Haruhi sees Tatsuo grabbing plates and silverware out of the cupboards in order to set the table. "How did it go with your father?" She asks returning to the stove.<p>

"It was…a little odd." He admits setting the stack of plates on the counter. " I played the alarm like you told me to and at first I thought it was Toko's voice and then I realized it was yours mother."

"Yes, I recorded that for your father back when we were dating in high school. Even back then he was a pain to get up in the morning." She admits.

"Well father didn't even move the first time, so I played it again and he sort of…sat up in bed, muttered your name, and asked how on earth you got into his room."

Haruhi laughs inwardly. 'He was probably remembering the first time he heard that alarm, after all I haven't played that one for him in a long time.'

"So he put on his glasses, saw me, apologized, and I only nodded and left your room." He sighs. "I really didn't know what else to say to him."

"Didn't I tell you he would wake up though?" She laughs. "Just give him a little while he'll be down here shortly."

"Yeah that's what he told me." He sighs. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you mother, are our uncles really coming over again today?"

"Of course, you know they come every year." She answers simply. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not particularly, but isn't a wedding anniversary…supposed to be celebrated by the two people actually married? Not by the people who are over here all the time anyways?" He asks.

"Yes Tatsuo, but you try keeping them away." She laughs.

"I don't know it could be a fun challenge." He mutters darkly.

'Honestly our children act so much like him it's scary.' She sighs inwardly and subconsciously lifting her hand to her stomach. 'I still need to tell him soon.'

"I was only kidding mother." She hears him sigh, but it gave her the unsettling feeling he read her mind. They stay silent for a few more minutes and Haruhi can hear more footsteps in the hall and coming to the kitchen. Turning around she sees Kotoko run into the room wearing a dark blue blouse, a light tan skirt that fell just above her knees, and her long hair was done up in two braids.

"Did you two plan on what to wear today?" Haruhi asks curiously seeing they matched in the color of their clothes.

"No." They reply in unison. Shaking her head in disbelief Haruhi just turns around and continues to cook.

"Tatsuo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sleep in." Kotoko bows slightly. "Completely forgot to set my alarm last night."

"Geez Toko I'm only a little bit older than you. It's all right I know you like your sleep." Tatsuo sighs.

"Stop calling me Toko, you know I don't like that." She argues.

"Oh come on it's funny and you were treating me like I was your father a few minutes ago." He teases.

"I'm afraid I'm her father Tatsuo, as well as yours." A cold voice enters the room, causing everyone but Haruhi to shiver at his tone of voice. "Now what are you two arguing about this time?"

"Good morning Kyoya." Haruhi smiles going over to hand him a cup of coffee and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry father it's my fault." Kotoko murmurs. "I told, or rather promised Tatsuo I would wake up early with him today and I accidently slept in."

"And I told you its fine Toko." Tatsuo sighs.

"Stop calling me that."

"That's enough you two. Go set the table and help bring breakfast out." Haruhi tells them.

"Yes mother." They chorus again each grabbing a plate of food and taking it into the dining room.

"How did we end up with twins again?" Kyoya asks walking over to her and kissing her softly.

"How should I know, you're the doctor in the family." She laughs remembering how pale they had both gotten when Akito announced she was having them.

"That's not my department though."

"Well I still blame you and I know you love them both dearly."

"I'm not saying I don't. I'm merely curious at how we ended up with twins. It's not exactly common." He points out taking the plate of hotcakes she hands him.

" I guess we just got lucky." She smiles. "After all we waited two years before we decided we wanted kids."

"Only because I didn't want to share you. I already had enough trouble with the rest of the club." He smirks, as she turns everything off, grabs another plate, and takes his hand.

"You always have been a bit possessive." She notes.

"Yes I have, now happy anniversary." He smirks wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her deeply all while slipping a small package into her pocket.

"Happy anniversary." She murmurs, as he pulls away and she feels the gift in her pocket. "Though I'm surprised you remember every year. Aren't most men supposed to forget?"

"Not when you have five other friends reminding you every day for the past month." He sighs. "And for the record I wouldn't forget in the first place."

"True, I don't think it's in your genes to forget anything."

"By the way congratulations on finally closing and winning that case yesterday, though I'm surprised you managed to handle Tamaki for three months." He smirks.

"I still can't believe the case took three months to finish to begin with, but you know when his school is in trouble, Tamaki is surprisingly easier to work with."

Why does that not surprise me." He sighs, as they walk into the dining room and see Tatsuo and Kotoko sitting down and talking in low whispers. "What are you two up to now?" He asks placing the plate down on the table and sitting down.

"Nothing." They reply.

"Honestly I thought I got enough of Hikaru and Kaoru doing that.' Both Kyoya and Haruhi sigh inwardly.

"Are we still spending the weekend at uncle Akito and aunt Misaki's?" Tatsuo asks.

"Yes and I don't want a repeat of the last time you two stayed there." Haruhi growls. "So behave yourselves."

"Yes mother."

Kyoya felt he didn't want to know what happened the last time with the glare Haruhi was giving them, so he just picks up the newspaper Haruhi left for him and begins reading, noticing that in the business section Haruhi and Tamaki were on the headline. Tamaki smiling like the idiot he usually is and Haruhi looking like she was forcing a smile.

* * *

><p>"Mother I thought you and father had the day off, so why is he in his office?" Tatsuo later asks in the upstairs den, where the three of them were all reading something, while they waited for their company for the day. Kotoko was lying on her stomach on the floor in front of the fireplace. Tatsuo was in sitting in a chair at the corner of the room and Haruhi was lying on the couch with her feet up.<p>

"Your father had some last minute things he needed to handle that couldn't wait." She replies.

"I thought you would be mad at him though."

"Tatsuo, why would I be mad at him if it involves his job?"

"Well it is your anniversary and-"

"Mother's not upset because she did almost the same thing to father last month." Kotoko finally snaps.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Mother was really busy trying to handle two cases at once and was in her office almost the whole month. The only time she came out was to say hello, or get something to eat."

"Yes and again I apologize dearly for that." Haruhi sighs.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Clearly."

"Would you shut up?"

"All right you two that's-" Haruhi is cut off by an outbreak of coughing and accidently drops her book. 'At least it's not morning sickness yet.' She muses covering her mouth and trying to suppress the coughing.

"Mother," they both cry running over to her quickly.

"Don't worry I'm not coughing up blood." She assures them. About three years earlier Haruhi had been extremely ill and was bedridden for months. Since then everyone in the house was extremely protective of her, though every doctor in the family assured them she would be just fine. "I'm fine you two really don't worry." She smiles and is met with another round of coughing.

"Liar." They all hear from the door. Turning around they see Kyoya leaning against the doorframe and looking at her intently, as if trying to figure something out.

"I'm not lying and weren't you busy?" She asks glad her coughing finally subsided.

"I finished. I told you it wouldn't take long." He sighs and walks over to her, as they all hear the doorbell ring downstairs. "Tatsuo, Kotoko can you get the door and keep them busy. I want to talk to your mother and we'll be down in a short while."

"Yes father." They nod and leave the room quickly.

"I'm fine really I've just had a bit of the…stomach flu." She says, as he kneels down to look at her face and kisses her.

"As I told you a long time ago Haruhi never underestimate my range of knowledge." He smirks and breaks away. "I realized it this morning, how far along are you?"

"I thought you said this wasn't your department." She states, but with humor in her voice.

"No, but I know my wife."

She sighs. "Five weeks."

"Five weeks." He muses. "…So that night when you finally finished that other case you had been working on for almost a month."

"Yes."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you. My appointment was in the afternoon, after we had lunch and after I won the case for Tamaki. I wanted to tell you last night, but you had to work late."

"Then why have you been avoiding telling me today?" He asks.

"I wanted to tell you tonight and avoid a repeat of what happened the last time everybody found out." She laughs at the memory. They had them all over for dinner when they announced it.

"Never again." Kyoya growls. "I can't believe how much Tamaki freaked out over it when his own wife was already pregnant at the time."

"So we don't have to tell them?" Haruhi asks.

"Of course not, but we should tell our own kids before they leave for their aunt and uncle's." he tells her kissing the top of her head.

"That's fair, but when do you actually want to tell the others?" She asks. "We don't want them to simply find out."

"I don't know I'm still pretty pissed after what happened the last time." He smirks. "It would be good payback."

Haruhi only sighs. "I just don't understand what he expected when we got married. My innocence was gone long before we both said I do."

"What is there something you need to tell me?" He asks jokingly, as she moves into a sitting position to let him sit down and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Very funny we both know I ended up marrying the same man." She laughs.

"You act like that's a bad thing." He smirks kissing the top of her head. "Although, even if you hadn't married him you would be doing damn well on your own miss 'most feared lawyer in Tokyo.'"

"Is that what the newspapers' calling me now?" She asks resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, we're now the most feared couple in Japan."

"Lovely, you're father must love that. He's no longer the most feared."

"Yours must love it as well. His daughter being portrayed as a feared woman." He retorts and they both end up laughing. "Speaking of father's we should probably tell them soon as well." He murmurs after they settled down. He feels her hand grip his tightly, like she does if something is really bothering her. "Haruhi what's wrong?"

"…Kyoya are you all right with this? I mean I know you said you just wanted two kids, but the twins really were unexpected and I really-" She's cut off by him kissing her deeply.

"It's fine Haruhi." He smirks breaking away. "If we can handle the twins one more won't hurt anything." She looks at him skeptically. "Haruhi I love you, Tatsuo, Kotoko, and I know I'll love this one just the same."

"I know you can, but you've been under a lot of pressure lately I'm just worried that this isn't a good time for us to-." She's cut off again by him kissing her. "Why do you keep cutting me off like that?" She sighs breaking away.

"Because it shuts you up." He smirks. "And I can always go back to my old ways."

"You haven't used that method since our kids were born." She laughs.

"I know I've kind of missed using it." He gives her his signature smirk and before she can react she's on her back with him hovering over her.

Kyoya get up, you know Tatsuo and Kotoko can't hold Tamaki for long." She laughs.

"I don't know it might be fun to let him find us like this." He muses, as she only smiles and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Fine you win."

"I always do." He laughs, before kissing her.

After a few moments they hear a voice at the door. "…Now I know it's your anniversary and all, but shouldn't you two save that for later? Preferably in your own bedroom and where no one can walk in on you two?" They both look up to see Akane Suoh smiling at them and looking like she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Akane." Haruhi jumps up, as Kyoya crawls off of her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well Tatsuo-chan told me that you were using the restroom downstairs, but I see now that he was probably trying to get me to ask you two to come downstairs." She laughs.

"Our son is far too much like you." Haruhi sighs and looks over at Kyoya, who only kisses the top of her head.

"He got your eyes though and he's an early riser." He points out.

'Yes and he's as cunning as a fox.' She sighs inwardly and gets up. "I'll head down first Kyoya; you can finish whatever it is you have to up here."

"I told you I was finished."

"I know when you're lying." She laughs and walks over to where Akane was standing.

"…Fine I'll be down shortly, oh and Haruhi." He calls her. She stops, but doesn't turn around. "About what we were talking about earlier. It's okay, I'm happy about it." She was expecting a smart ass remark, but instead and she knew by his tone of voice that he was smiling at her. All of the anxiety she had built up from worrying about his reaction to the news instantly dissolved. She smiles weakly and still doesn't turn around, before leaving the room with Akane following her.

"Kyoya…happy?" She asks, as they head downstairs. "What happened? I don't think I've ever seen him smile at anyone like that."

"It's nothing Akane."

"Oh come on. I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything." She whines clutching her arm sadly.

"When did you turn into Tamaki?" She asks looking at the face her friend was giving her and couldn't help but start laughing.

She only lets her go and shrugs. "The benefit of being his wife I suppose."

"Benefit or curse." Haruhi murmurs half to herself. They step off the final step of the staircase and start walking to the sitting room where everyone was waiting. "I'm sorry Akane, but it's really only between Kyoya and me."

She sighs. "Well you two are the best at keeping secrets."

"That we are." She sighs inwardly and walks into the room.

"Happy anniversary Haruhi." Everyone exclaims loudly. She sees Tamaki running over to greet her in yet another hug when Tatsuo steps between them, is tackled, and is almost sent to the ground by Tamaki.

"Tatsuo-chan what-?" he pouts.

"Every time you come over here you hug mother far too tightly and either uncle Mori here has to free her, or father." Kotoko explains from Mori's arms.

"It's not that we mind, but why do you have to do it every time? We don't want mother hurt." Tatsuo asks, as Haruhi picks him up and pulls Tamaki in for a hug anyways.

"I don't like it when your kids gang up; they make too much sense and sound too much like Kyoya." Tamaki whines. "They're almost as bad as the devil twins."

"Hey, we resent that." Hikaru and Kaoru complain from the other end of the room, where they were sitting with their wives.

"Haruhi, you still love your father don't you?" Tamaki asks ignoring the twins.

"Tamaki seeing as you have your own daughter. Haruhi is married, and her husband is the same age as you. How long do you plan to keep that charade up?" Kyoya growls walking into the room.

"Kyoya." Everyone greets him, as Tamaki walks over and gives him a hug instead.

"Yes hello Tamaki." He sighs.

"Father." Kotoko smiles and Mori lets her down in order for her to walk over to him. "Why didn't you come down with mother?"

"I had to make a quick phone call Kotoko, I'm sorry." He bends down to pick her up and places a kiss on top of her head.

"It's good to see you all again really, but why don't we all head into the dining room and I'll serve us up some lunch?" Haruhi smiles at all of them.

"Don't overexert yourself Haruhi." Kyoya murmurs.

"I'm just serving lunch Kyoya don't worry." She laughs kissing him on the cheek, before walking out of the room still carrying a now confused Tatsuo.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, what did Kyoya get you?" Hinata asks. It was early afternoon and Haruhi and the rest of the wives were sitting outside on the porch watching their children playing in the yard, or rather the other children were playing. Haruhi sees that Tatsuo is leaning against a tree watching the others. She sighs inwardly at her son's refusal to play, but knows if anything happens to Kotoko he would be the first to react.<p>

"I haven't had the time to open it yet." She tells them.

"What you should open it now then." Mitsuki exclaims. "Where is it?"

"You definitely are the perfect match for Hikaru." Akane laughs. "You seem to have caught his impatience."

"This from the woman who acts like Tamaki on a regular basis?" Mitsuki retorts.

"Okay, if I open this up, will the two of you kindly shut up?" Haruhi asks pulling out the package Kyoya slipped into her pocket earlier that morning.

"Yes."

Sighing inwardly at her friends' antics she rips apart the purple wrapping to find a DVD case, but with no writing on it. Opening it up she does find a DVD inside, still with no writing on it.

"What on earth?" Akane asks taking a closer look at it. "There's nothing written on it."

"Should we just go and watch it?" Mai asks curiously.

"No way". Haruhi states immediately.

"Why, what do you think it, a sex tape?" Mitsuki asks.

"I know it's not that Mitsuki, but that doesn't mean I trust whatever is actually on here. Kyoya likes being a sneaky bastard when it comes to things like this." She points out.

"So what are you going to do?" Reiko asks.

"I'm going to go ask him what this is; can you watch Tatsuo and Kotoko for a few minutes?"

"Of course, but aren't the guys in the middle of a game?"

"Mai, I was in a club with all of them for two years and we all studied at university for two more years. I know how to interrupt one of their games."

"You do seem to be the only one all of them listens to." Mitsuki sighs.

"I'll be back in a bit." She smiles and walks back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, I'm coming in." She knocks on the door to the den upstairs once, before walking in and seeing her five friends and husband all sitting around a table playing poker.<p>

"Haru-chan." Hunny smiles in greeting.

"Hello Haruhi, is something wrong?" Kyoya asks looking up at her.

"Well no, but…you're playing poker?" She asks in disbelief. "I thought all five of you said you were never going to play with me or Kyoya ever again?"

"We figure one of these days we will actually be able to beat Kyoya." The twins tell her.

"Still no luck then huh?" She asks looking at their two hands placed face-down in front of them.

"Nope, but Tono may be close."

"Really?"

"He just bet big and has been looking intensely at Kyoya for the past five minutes waiting for him to decide if he's in or out." They tell her.

Looking over to Tamaki she immediately realizes he's bluffing with the way his eyes keep darting to his cards and back to Kyoya. 'Moron Kyoya's just intimidating you to make sure you're bluffing.' She sighs inwardly, as Kyoya calls and lays his hand down to reveal a four of a kind.

Tamaki only sighs deeply and lays down his card to show two queens. "How do you know every time?" He asks.

"It's not hard Tamaki, even I was able to tell you were bluffing." Haruhi laughs.

'You two really are the most feared couple in Japan."

"Ah, so you saw the newspaper as well?" Kyoya smirks, as Tamaki only nods and Haruhi walks over to sit next to Kyoya.

"Please, you two have been the most feared couple since Haruhi won her first huge case five years ago." Hikaru points out. "Actually I take that back, you've been a feared couple since you got married."

"Only to you all." Haruhi laughs, as they only shrug.

"So Haruhi you want to play a few rounds with us?" Tamaki asks.

"Actually no, there was something I wanted to ask Kyoya." She says turning to face her husband, who only has his eyes raised in curiosity. "This is probably bad timing, but I wanted to ask you what this is?" She pulls out the DVD case and lays it in his lap. "It doesn't have any way for me to figure out what's on it, so I'm kind of skeptical about watching it."

"Is that all?" He laughs and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about it, but we can watch it now if you want it doesn't matter to me if everyone sees it."

"So then tell me what's on it, so I know whether I want the others to see it." She argues.

"No, I think it'll be more fun to see your reaction to what's on it." He smirks picking up the DVD, before she could pick it up again.

"Damn it Kyoya give it back." She growls, as the twins take it from him and runs out of the room with the other three close behind.

"Well that's the end of that." Kyoya smirks. "Looks like we're all watching it now."

"Please tell me there really isn't anything too bad on that?" She groans.

"Depends on your definition of bad." He answers kissing her again. "But don't worry I've made sure there's nothing...like what you're thinking on that certain disc.

"You mean there's more?" She asks.

"C'mon we should go, before they start it." He tells her and gets up.

"You're avoiding my question."

"I am not. Yes there is another tape, but that one is strictly for you and me." He replies taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>'How do I always get myself into these situations?' Haruhi wonders. She was sitting on a couch in the living room with Kyoya next to her, while watching the twins put the disc inside the DVD player. All of the kids were back inside. Kotoko was sitting next to Haruhi, while Tatsuo was on the other side of his father. The others were spread all over the room. 'Right because they're all my friends and it's impossible to ever just say no.'<p>

The video opens up with the sound of Hikaru and Kaoru saying 'you nasty pervert' 'what kind of foreplay is that?' The screen is still too dark to see anything, but Haruhi immediately recognizes the layout of the room, as it becomes clearer. She turns to Kyoya, "funny I didn't think your beach house had video cameras in the rooms."

"Now why on earth would we not have video cameras set up Haruhi?" He replies. She only sighs and realizes what the others are about to see.

'I wonder if he planned to let the others see how we first started going out.' She wonders and leans closer to Kyoya, as they all watch the video to see they left the two of them in the room.

"Wow Haruhi, I never expected you to just agree to go out with the Shadow King." Mitsuki laughs, as the screen goes black again.

"At the time I was only interested in lowering my debt, but I don't regret agreeing to go out with him." She states and turns to Kyoya again. "How many of these little clips are on this video?"

"Quite a few, but most of them are quite short." He tells her, as the next clip comes up and she sees herself tackle Kyoya, as a chandelier crashes into the ground.

"So that's what happened that morning?" Hunny asks, as they all turn to look at the couple on the couch.

"I told you I panicked and tackled him." She points out.

"Yes, but not that you saved his life in the process." Tamaki argues.

"Can we just watch the video please?" Tatsuo asks.

"Yeah I mean we all know the story, how many times does it have to be repeated?" Kotoko asks. The only sound to be heard after that comment was Tatsuo laughing and they all simply turn back to watch the video, which shows another clip of Haruhi and Kyoya talking after the club had ended.

"_So Haruhi, are you planning on going anywhere this holiday?" _

"_My dad has to go on a trip so he's asked a friend of his to take care of me in Karuizawa."_

"_Well if Tamaki doesn't drag us all over there at some point then I will see you after the break."_

"_Try to enjoy your vacation Kyoya."_

The screen goes black again. 'Please tell me…that argument isn't in this?' Haruhi wonders, as the screen forms and she sees her and Kyoya standing in the room she used while staying at Misuzu's pension. 'Crap.' She thinks and realizes she's holding Kyoya's hand rather tightly. "Can we…can we skip this?"

Kyoya immediately takes the remote and pauses it. "Then you remember?"

"How can I forget? Why is it on here?"

"I'm sorry, but did this happen before or after I went on a date with you in Karuizawa?" Hikaru asks recognizing the layout of the room on the screen.

"…After." Haruhi murmurs.

"So this is a fight between you two?" Kaoru tries to confirm.

"It was more than a simple fight" Haruhi sighs deeply. "We…"

"We broke up briefly." Kyoya interrupts. "Remember when you asked what happened after your date and we told you that you didn't want to know? That was it."

"What do you mean you broke up?" Hikaru asks.

Kyoya sighs and resumes the video. Haruhi clutching his hand even tighter.

"_Oh hello Kyoya, I was just about to head downstairs so we can all smash watermelons." _

"_Haruhi hold on a moment I need to talk to you."_

"…_This is going to be about yesterday isn't it?"_

"_Yes and since you seem to know that, you should know what I'm going to ask."_

"_Kyoya, he simply asked me to go into town with him. What was I supposed to do tell him I have a secret boyfriend? I couldn't just tell him no without a good reason."_

"_Haruhi I know the whole thing was set up by Kaoru, what I can't understand is why you went along with it so willingly and why you were walking around town acting like a couple."_

"_Kyoya, it was just two friends walking around and having a fun day."_

"_I don't want you doing that again."_

"_I don't need you telling me what to do. And what, you can go to family functions with other girls I don't know, but I can't hang out with a friend for a day?"_

"_At least I let you know when I am taking a woman somewhere."_

"_So that's your excuse?"_

"_Haruhi mind your tongue."_

"_You're not the damn boss of me Kyoya."_

"_I can always make it so I am." _

Haruhi flinches and knows what's next, as she sees herself on the screen walk over to Kyoya and slap him across the face. The room is deathly quiet, as the rest of them watch the screen, waiting to see what happened next.

"_You can't control people Kyoya, no matter what stupid method you plan to use I'm not going to be ordered around by you simply because we're in a strange sort of relationship." She snaps._

"…_Then why don't we just break up for now?" He suggests turning back to face her. "That may be a better choice than dealing with all of this nonsense."_

"_Only if you want to"_

"_So now it's my choice?"_

"_You clearly stated at the beginning of this relationship that you were the only one able to break this thing off."_

"_Fine, then as of now we are no longer together."_

"_Fine I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes…Sempai." She states. He only nods and walks out of the room. Standing as if frozen for a few minutes Haruhi finally collapses on the bed with her arms crossed over her face. "Crap I didn't mean to slap him…guess I'll have to pay for that one later." She groans out loud. _

"_Haruhi hurry up, or we're going to start without you." Tamaki's voice was heard._

"_Coming sempai." She calls out and gets up. "If we ever break up it'll be like nothing ever happened between us at all." She murmurs, before walking out of the room. _The screen goes black and Kyoya pauses it again.

The pair is met with everyone's eyes on them. "You two…broke up, like actually broke up?" Tamaki asks.

"What did you think our relationship consisted of no fighting and 'I love you' all the time?" Haruhi shrugs.

"No, but I didn't mean to make you two break up…I mean I didn't even know at the time and-"

"Kaoru calm down its okay." Kyoya sighs. "Trust me that wasn't our first fight we had been at odds end weeks before the trip to Karuizawa. Frankly it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Besides we did learn something from it." Haruhi points out.

"What's that?" Everyone asks.

Kyoya and Haruhi share a glance, before turning to all of them. "To never break up again." They reply in unison and they all sigh deeply.

"How did you two get back together though?" Akane asks.

"…I guess that particular conversation wouldn't be on this video would it?" Haruhi turns to Kyoya.

"Considering we made up via phone call, no."

"True enough. We got back together about two weeks after the break-up." She starts to explain. "You remember when you all went to the mall and ended up leaving Kyoya alone?" They all nod. "Of course you also know that he and I spent most of the afternoon together. Well we made up that night. He, for the most part, admitted he was wrong and asked if we could give us another go. I see now though that the minute I took him back was the moment I should have realized I was in love with him, but that still took until the Ouran fair to figure out."

"I just can't believe you two actually broke up." Hikaru adds.

"It was more like…we took a break." Haruhi suggests.

"Auntie and uncle are together now anyways, so it shouldn't matter right?" Hanako asks. "Can we please just watch the rest of the video?"

"I'm surprised you find this interesting Hanako." Tamaki tells his daughter. "After all, besides Tatsuo and Kotoko the others have gotten bored and went to go play somewhere."

"It's interesting." She shrugs and turns back to the TV. "And they must've done a pretty good job of keeping it hidden if none of you found out until much later."

"Isn't that the truth." Most of the murmur softly.

"Ready to continue?" Kyoya asks holding up the remote, as they all nod and he presses play. The next scene, of course, to Haruhi's embarrassment is after the Ouran fair.

"_I could never love Tamaki-sempai like that because I'm in love with you Kyoya." _

"_Haruhi?" _

"_It's true Kyoya I'm in love with you. All those times you ever caught me blushing at Tamaki-sempai or smiling it was because he reminded me of something you said or did on one of our dates or walks through the park. I don't even think I heard half of what the others were telling me tonight because I was thinking about this meeting with you. So I'm really sorry that I gave you the wrong idea this whole time, but I love you Kyoya so please, please believe me." _

They all watch as Kyoya traps her and hover over her on the couch._ "Say it again" _

"_I love you Kyoya."_

"Wow Haruhi never expected you to announce something like that so boldly." Mitsuki laughs.

"If you were about to lose Hikaru forever, you would do the same thing." She argues.

"You're right I would." She states simply.

After about another hour of embarrassing video of mostly Haruhi and Kyoya making out in the back of the clubroom and making dinner, or weekend plans the video finally ends with the two sitting together on one of the couches in the old clubroom asleep.

"Geez, you two really did a lot in the back of the clubroom didn't you?" Hikaru laughs.

"It's not like we had the chance to do it anywhere else." Kyoya points out.

"Well thank you for the gift Kyoya and happy anniversary." Haruhi smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before getting up. "I'll go and start dinner."

"Happy anniversary Haruhi." He tells her, as Kotoko moves to sit closer to him.

"Wait a minute; what did you get him Haruhi?" Mitsuki asks.

Haruhi stops at the door and sighs deeply. Kyoya had asked her after she recovered from her illness three years ago to not get him anything, and that all he needed was her healthy again. They had never told anyone that she was sick simply because they didn't want everyone to worry.

"I already received her gift this morning." Kyoya says, before she opens her mouth. She stares at him for a moment and realizes he's talking about finding out about her pregnancy with the way he was looking at her in assurance.

"Sounds like a fun morning."

"Hikaru." The others state.

"Why is it that seems to be the only topic you can bring up when it involves Haruhi and me?" Kyoya sighs.

"Well you two did end up with twins. Our mother told us that when they got married they had us by…" Kaoru cuts off, as Hinata slaps him in the back of the head.

"We have three children in here." She snaps playfully. "Save that kind of talk when you're drinking with the guys."

"For the record, you and Hikaru are identical twins and Tatsuo and Kotoko are fraternal twins." Kyoya argues. "It really doesn't matter how many times we-"

"Okay that's enough." Haruhi stops him and ends up laughing with the other wives in the room. "Can't we just say Tatsuo and Kotoko were unexpected, but we love both of them all the same?"

"Especially since we're both still in the room?" Tatsuo asks.

"Yes there is that." Haruhi laughs. "Now I'm going to go make dinner. Kotoko would you like to help me?"

"Yay, I mean, yes mother." Kotoko smiles and jumps off the couch. She then walks over to Haruhi, takes her hand and the two of them walk out of the room. The others look to Kyoya curiously.

"Like mother like daughter." He shrugs and turns the television on.

* * *

><p>Hours later everyone had finally left and Haruhi was sitting on a couch in the den with her family. "Mother, how on earth did you deal with all of them back in high school?" Kotoko asks from one side of her.<p>

"Kotoko I don't even know how to answer that." Haruhi laughs. "The only one I could tolerate for an excessive amount of time was your father."

"Is that why you married him?" Tatsuo asks from the other side.

"That is far from the only reason." She states and kisses the top of his head.

"There are many other ways people fall in love Tatsuo remember that." Kyoya tells him from the chair by the fireplace.

"Uncle Tamaki said once that he never believed you could fall in love father."

"I am only human Tatsuo. And try to remember your uncle Tamaki still thinks of your mother as his daughter."

They all laugh. "So are you to about ready to go?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes mother. Our bags are already packed and are at the door."

"Actually, before I call Tachibana to pick you up your mother and I need to tell you something."

"But first I want to ask…what do the two of you think about being a big brother and sister?" Haruhi brings up.

A smile appeared on both of their faces, as they ask cautiously. "Why, are we going to be ones?"

"…Yes," Haruhi answers them.

"That's great!" They exclaim each hugging her. "We've always wanted another sibling! Is it a girl or a boy?"

Kyoya only smirks and stands up. "We don't know yet, but I'm glad you two seem excited." They both stand up and hug their father as well. "Your mother and I would like to ask that the two of you keep this a secret from the rest of the family."

"So this will be a secret we get to be a part of?" They ask.

"Of course," Haruhi smiles and stands up. "But we are only talking about our old host club family. Your uncle Akito already knows and we'll tell the rest of our immediate family next week."

"Okay, it'll be fun to keep a secret from everyone." Kotoko smiles widely.

"It'll certainly be a fun challenge." Tatsuo muses.

"Why does everything have to be a challenge with you?"

"This from the girl who likes to read father's business books while walking through the halls at school? How on earth can you understand half of that stuff?"

"I don't, that's why I just look it up. It's better than walking around the hallways looking like you're doing an analysis on everyone who passes by."

"That's enough you two, go grab your bags and meet us at the door." Haruhi tells them.

"Yes mother." They bow and leave the room.

"You realize those two argue about something at least once every two hours?" Kyoya asks coming up behind her.

"I know but they make up within five minutes. Well that or we end up having to break it up and they don't bring it up again." She laughs and turns around to wrap her arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him deeply. "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Haruhi." He smirks kissing her back.

"Mother, father Tachibana is outside." They hear Tatsuo call from the hall. Smiling Haruhi breaks away and twines her hand with his.

"Happy anniversary Kyoya."

"Happy anniversary Haruhi." He murmurs kissing her, as she rests her head on his shoulder and they walk out of the room both extremely happy that even through the hardships. Fate gave the two of them a chance to be together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…I'm done. I seriously never expected to actually finish this, let alone in under a year. I want to thank all of you for reading this both the people who reviewed and for those of you who are simply silent readers. I had this idea in my head for a long time, but never thought it would be any good. When I did finally post the first chapter I thought if I could just get one person interested in this then it would be worth it, so thank you all so much.<strong>

** I plan to write a few one-shots about this story, so if you guys have any suggestions or prompts go ahead and send them to me via private message please and i'll maybe see what I can do. Anyways this is getting to be far too long, but I seriously want to thank every one of you again for reading this. Hope you liked the epilogue, though it's a very long one and I'm glad you've enjoyed reading 'The Missing Piece.' I know I've enjoyed writing it immensely. xD**


End file.
